


Indigo Maid

by NoMoreVillains



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 137
Words: 254,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreVillains/pseuds/NoMoreVillains
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was taken to the slave ring where Jim Macken was to become one of the Earl of Trancy's "dolls". They eventually escape together, and set to make their mark in history. Especially with the help of their demon maid, Hannah.





	1. His Maid, Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copyright: Yana Toboso and Yen Press

**December 1885**

A wagon carrying boys ranging from at least 10 to 14-years-old lined up in front of the Trancy Mansion. All of them picked from the streets and orphanages by the master's servants. The some of the more hesitant servants shook their heads at the obscene sight. "Quite a group today," one of them said. "That's why they call the Earl of Trancy 'The Spider'. He snares them in his web and devours their innocence."

The boys were led to the mansion's basement where maids carrying buckets of water, brushes and soap waited for them. "All right you miserable maggots," one of them said. "The master wants to inspect each and every one of you. He wants to see you at your best, so we have the unfortunate job of washing every one of you. So get naked and let us wash you and you will not utter a word." The boys were hesitant. "That wasn't a request!" The maid struck one of the boys with a riding crop, forcing him to move forward.

One by one, the slaves had cold water poured on them and the maids were given the task of washing them. One of the boys yet to be washed was a ten year old with blue eyes and black hair. He had experienced hell, as one could tell by the dark circles under his eyes. His parents. The servants. All dead. His home. Burnt to the ground. And he was taken by these strange men. He prayed to God that someone would save them. He remembered Tanaka was still alive. Surely...

"You're less filthy than the others here," a blond haired, blue eyed boy whispered to him. "You're not a street urchin like us, are you?"

"No," the boy said. "I mean...I had a family. And yesterday, they..." He started to cry again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. My name is Jim. What's yours?"

"It's-"

"I said no talking," the head maid shouted. And she snapped the ridding crop at both boys' bare bottoms. "You're next!"

The maid cleaning the dark haired boy hummed as she cleaned him. "You're less filthy than these other brats. Good. Less work for me."

* * *

Once the boys were thoroughly clean, they were all given a single article of clothing: a loin cloth. "Present yourself before the master," one of the butlers said. "Any one of you makes a peep or tries to escape will be punished most severely!"

He led the boys out of the basement and down a corridor decorated with priceless paintings and tapestries that had a spider web theme. Jim saw this opportunity to talk to the boy he saw as a potential friend. "You were saying," he whispered.

The boy looked to make sure no one was listening and whispered, "Phantomhive."

Jim's eyes widened. "Phantomhive? I heard that name before. You mean the Queen's Watchdog Phantomhive?"

"Yes." Phantomhive noticed the dark frown on Jim's face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Jim said, forgetting to whisper.

"I said quiet!" the butler shouted.

* * *

The boys were led to the sitting room. "The dolls are here for your inspection, my lord," the butler said. There was a look of disgust on his face as he said this. The master of the mansion took his seat in front of the boys who made a grimace. He was an old, fat man with greying hair and smoking a large cigar. In his hand was a walking stick and he wore only a fancy bathrobe. At the command of the master, the boys stepped forward one by one and were looked over by the old man. When he was finished, he had a servant send them to their "living quarters".

"Next," he said, finishing inspecting one boy. When he was finished, he called out again, "Next." The next boy in line was Jim. He stepped in front of the lecherous old man and gave him a dark frown. The Earl of Trancy took offense to this. "Your eyes are filthy and impure!" He whacked Jim with the walking stick, sending him to the floor. "Don't you dare look at me like that!" He readied to strike the boy again when all of a sudden, Phantomhive grabbed the stick and shoved the Earl down.

"Leave him alone!"

Everyone in the room gasped. The Earl stood up and growled at the boy standing in front of Jim. "You...you...you...YOU!" He struck Phantomhive down to the ground. "You may be the son of the Queen's Watchdog, but here, you're a doll! And dolls don't attack their owners!" He struck the boy again, not stopping until the twelfth strike. "Let this be a lesson for the rest of you!" He pointed the stick at the boys. "No doll defies me!" He returned to his chair and sat down. "Now, before we were interrupted...come here." He gestured for Jim to approach him.

* * *

A few hours later...

"No dinner for this one," the servants yelled. And they tossed Phantomhive into the dolls' quarters along with the rest of the boys. "And no one better share their meal with him or you will look worse than him! Got it?!" And they slammed the door.

The doll quarters was basically a wine cellar converted into a dungeon with cots and a single, barred window to look out of. They were all given small meals for their good behavior. The only good thing in the room was the working toilet in the corner.

At the bottom of the stairs, Phantomhive was a mess. He was covered in bruises and blood and his loin cloth was torn. He was barely twitching. "Uh...ugh...ooh...oh...augh..."

Jim just smirked as he ate his meal if you could call it that. In his time as a thief, before he was taken, people like Phantomhive always looked down at him. They spat at him, cursed at him, threw stuff at him, called him garbage. Just because he was poor. Because he was a thief. And now, here he was, sharing a room with the spawn of a rich spoiled brat. He deserved what was coming to him, even if he did spare him the wrath of the Earl.

A boy helped Phantomhive up. He was sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry."

"No," said Ciel, barely able to stand. "I'm the one who's sorry. I..."

"Don't share his food with him," another boy said. "Or I'll tell the servants!"

"Shut up," Phantomhive said.

Jim just snorted and finished his meal. If you could call it that.

"Why is that one here anyway?" asked one of the boys. "If anything, someone will come looking for him."

"Yeah," another said. "He's a Phantomhive. Another snob who looks down on us urchins. Only cares about his fellow rich folk."

"That's not true," Phantomhive shouted. "My family serves as the Queen's Watchdog and..."

"The Queen?" Jim made a sarcastic laugh. "If she cares for her people, why are urchins still roaming the streets of London? Why are there still children who work in factories with long hours and little pay?" When Phantomhive didn't answer immediately, Jim continued, "And do you know what's going to happen to us? While you are taken to whatever family you have left, assuming they haven't given up, we," he gestured to himself and the other boys. "Will resume our lives in orphanages, brothels, sewers and prisons."

Phantomhive looked down then mumbled. "I want to save you."

Another boy snorted, "Don't bother. You'll just make things worse."

* * *

The routine began the next couple of weeks. The Earl of Trancy would do perverted things to the boys and give them rewards. But when it came to Phantomhive, he would always defy the Earl, sometimes get violent. The usual response was always violence and Phantomhive would get sent to the basement with no food. No one offered their food, either because they were told not to by the servants, or because they didn't want to suffer the same punishment. The ones who were on the Earl's good graces were taken to his bedroom for...well...it's best not to say. The only thing you have to know is that the boys that came out were changed: dull-eyed, emotionless and broken with bruises on their bodies.

On the days when the Earl wasn't making advances on the slaves, they were made to do manual labor and help the servants around the house. Their tasks included cooking, cleaning, and tending the garden. All the while, the Earl would watch them with perverted eyes. Anyone who screwed up were beat up and sent to the dungeon with little to no food. Several of them died from either starvation or infection.

"Why do you do it?" Jim asked one night. Phantomhive had again refused the Earl's advances, earning him more bruises and no food. He was starting to look less like a boy now and more like a skeleton with skin on it. "Why do you insist on refusing our new master's..." Jim grimaced at the word. "...protection? Why do you let him beat you?"

Phantomhive looked at him, taking the food secretly given to him. "If I end up like these boys, I won't have my revenge."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Revenge?"

"Revenge," Phantomhive repeated. "Revenge on the ones who burned down my house. Revenge on the ones who killed my family! Revenge on the ones who sold me to that ugly sod! I will escape, I will kill the ones who did this to me. But not before subjecting them to the same kind of humiliation I've had to endure!"

There was a moment's silence. Then one of the boys laughed. "Revenge?! _Revenge_?! That's stupid! People like him," he gestured to the ceiling. "Always get away with it. He has the money and power after all. And as for the ones who brought you here? They've gotten away with taking orphans from the street, they'll be sure to get away with killing your family. No one will find them. Not even you."

But Phantomhive ignored him. "I will find them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them."

Another boy scoffed as he laid down on the bed. "You're hopeless."

Phantomhive kept chanting, "I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them."

Jim walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "You're not alone. I too want revenge."

Phantomhive looked at the blonde boy. "Why are you suddenly so nice to me?"

"Don't know. Maybe it's because you remind me of someone I lost." He handed Phantomhive some of his food. "From now on, we'll take each other's punishments."

Phantomhive looked at Jim and smiled. "Thank you, my friend."

* * *

**January, 1886**

One night, after Phantomhive overheard two boys whispering to each other. "There're these fairies in the forest, you see. They can grant any wish you want, but first you have to make a pact with them."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true! There's a way to summon them."

Phantomhive didn't know why, but he listened to them.

* * *

He found himself wandering a forest, recalling what the boy said. _You find a spider's web, wet with morning dew, and wear it on your face like a veil. Then, when you're in front of the fairy's tree, you say these words..._ "Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel!" Phantomhive waited a few minutes, but nothing happened.

He made a grunt of frustration and tore the spider's web off his face. "What the hell was I thinking?! Fairies?! Utter nonsense!" He sighed. "I better return to the mansion before that old bastard realizes I'm gone." He only took two steps when stopped and realized, "Wait. How did I get here?"

He suddenly found himself in darkness. He could feel it coiling itself around him like a snake. Then he heard the voice. It sounded like a mixture of both a female and a male. "I heard you. But, let me ask: how bad do you want to escape? How bad do you want revenge on the ones who put you here?"

Phantomhive was afraid. Then he thought about what happened to him and how he was placed in this situation and his fear was replaced with anger. "Fairy! No, demon! Grant my wish! Give me the unbeatable power to defeat all my enemies!"

The voice sighed. "Very well."

* * *

And then he woke up, panting and sweating. He looked around to see everyone sleeping. He sighed. "Damn it. It was just a dream. Figures."

"No," whispered a voice. "If it were a dream, you wouldn't have brought me here." Phantomhive looked to the side and saw a mass of darkness looking down at him with red eyes. "But first, if you want me to grant your wish, you must recruit someone."

* * *

"Jim...Jim...wake up!"

"Hmm?" The blonde boy awoke to find someone standing over him. "Phantomhive? What is it?"

"I'm making my escape. And we need your help."

"'We'?" Jim sat up in his bed. "What're you talking to..." What he saw made him gasp in horror. A mass of darkness with a pair of glowing red eyes that silently glided toward the two boys without waking the other slaves up. "Wh-What is that?" Jim whimpered.

"Someone who knows you. I know how much you want the life Phantomhive had before he came here. How much you imagine yourself as the son of a nobleman, how much you wish you had all the riches and power. And I also know..." The thing whispered something in Jim's ear that made him gasp.

"How...how do you...?"

"I've been watching you for some time now. And I can help you get the life you want. And all you have to do is help Phantomhive here."

Jim made a mischievous smile that grew wide. "I'll do it. What will we do, Phantomhive?"

"We're going to strike Trancy..." The son of Vincent Phantomhive held up a dead spider. "When he's at his most vulnerable." And crushed it.

* * *

The Earl of Trancy was in the bathtub when he was given bad news. "Another of my dolls has broken?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry," one of his servants said. "Several of them have collapsed from infection."

The Earl of Trancy grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him to the ground. "Don't you know how fragile they are! Search the entire room for a solution!"

The servant got up and dusted himself off. "Forgive me, my lord. I've prepared Phantomhive and Jim for you today."

"Jim?! Is that filthy brat all you have to offer me?!" The Earl sat back in the tub. "And as for Phantomhive, he's been nothing but trouble. Never listens to me. Never obeys my commands. I hate it when they play hard to get. Might as well-" The door to the bathing room slowly opened and a dainty foot stuck out. The Earl of Trancy's face blushed red when he saw Jim and Phantomhive step in, dressed in nothing but a red and blue kimono respectively. He stepped out of the bathtub and fell to his knees. "Is this real?"

In response, Jim presented his right foot to the Earl who caressed it. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he said seductively.

"Forgive us, master," Phantomhive said in that same seductive tone.

"All of you, leave us," the Earl barked to the servants. They left the room, leaving the boys and the perverted old man alone.  The old man grinned at them. "More. I want to see it all." Doing a seductive dance, the boys slipped off the kimonos and revealed their bodies. Trancy made a sound of amazement and reached forward and rubbed his hands on Jim's shoulders, sides and hips. "So soft and dainty." Then he caressed Phantomhive. "Like a little girl."

"Do you want more, master?" Jim interpreted the Earl dragging him and Phantomhive into the bathtub as a yes.

The sound of the door opening and closing made Trancy shout, "I told you to leave!" But there was no one there.

"Master?" The sound of Jim's voice reminded him of what he was doing. Jim made another seductive smile. "What's the matter?"

Trancy leaned forward. "Nothing...absolutely nothing." As he readied to live out his perverted fantasies with the boys, he failed to see the knife until it was too late.

* * *

The smell of smoke told the remaining boys in the basement that something was wrong and when the door opened, they saw Jim and Phantomhive (back in those kimonos) outside, shouting, "Everybody out!" All the boys ran out of the basement just in time before the ceiling collapsed.

Everyone watched as the whole mansion burned. In front of the crowd was Phantomhive with an emotionless expression on his face. Then a figure slowly stepped out of the fire. Then before the children's eyes, the figure began to change into a black, misshapen and shifting mass of smoke with glowing red eyes. "Now," it said in that same warped voice. "About the terms of our agreement, little master. Where would you have me place the contract?"

Ciel grimaced then said, "I don't care. Anywhere."

The demon smiled. "Well, the contract is stronger the more it's visible and what's more visible than..." It reached for the boy's right eye.

As Jim watched Ciel scream, he grinned.

He imagined himself naked, shivering in a dark void.

_Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness coils its impeccable fingers around me. I am ensnared by it, its dark blades piercing me to the core. I can feel them, drawing out every last drop of warm blood. Slowly. And yet..._

He could see a naked figure shining. Slowly he walked toward it.

_I see light. A light that's warm, comforting, safe._

He embraced the figure and Ciel Phantomhive embraced him back.

_And I will make sure the light is safe as well. My precious, warm light._


	2. His Maid, Routine

**Two years later, 1888**

In a mist covered forest not far from London, there lies a manor. The distinguished nobel family of Phantomhive's morning event is started off with morning tea.

* * *

"Young master," a distinguished female voice said. "It's time to wake up now." A groan came from the bundle on the bed. The woman rolled a tray next to the bed. "Today's poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones and campagne has been baked. Which one would you like?"

"The scones..." the boy mumbled as soon as he got out of the blanket. He reached over and grabbed an eyepatch from the bedside table, placing it over his right eye. Before he could start eating, he heard another set of footsteps walk in.

"Your clothes, master," the voice belonged to another boy.

"Thank you, Jim."

As he allowed Jim to dress him, Earl Ciel Phantomhive sniffed the air. "That smell. Is it Ceylon tea today, Hannah?"

"Yes," the maid said. "And we'll be using Royal Doulton dishes." The maid was a tall woman with dark skin, silver hair and dark painted finger nails. "Preparations have been made with the Wedgewood Blue-White tea set."

"Today's plans?"

"After breakfast, you will see the authority on Monarch Study, Professor Hugh."

"So then after lunch is?" asked Ciel. He suddenly made a gulp sound. "Too tight, Jim."

"Sorry." Jim loosened the tie a little.

* * *

 

Later in the day, the Phantomhive staff watched a spectacle in the yard: Hannah standing before an Oriental man in a kung fu gi.

And for some reason, a tumbleweed blew by.

He extended his arms and shouted, "Take this, secret technique! Flower Bird Wind All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" He charged at the maid...

* * *

The next thing the kung fu expert knew, he was on the ground with his face in the ground. "That's our school's latest technique! Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fist! What the hell are you?!"

Hannah smiled. "One hell of a maid. The head maid of the Phantomhives. What would you do if you couldn't do that technique?" She turned to her master who was watching with a bored frown. "And that's how it's done. Because I won, please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson." Ciel grumbled darkly while the servants cheered.

On his left was Jim who was sipping a lemonade from an elderly Japanese man in a tuxedo.

"A true master of the fist technique would accompany me to unknown regions," Ciel pouted. "I thought I'd see you on your knees today."

Hannah smiled. "Too bad." Then she pointed to the servants. "By the way, what are you doing here?" They gulped.

"Finnian!" She pointed to a blonde haired teenage boy wearing a straw hat. "Have you finished weeding the garden?" The gardener made an "Eep!" sound.

"Mey-Rin!" She pointed to a red-haired Chinese woman wearing a maid's outfit and large round glasses. "Have you done the laundry?" The maid response was "Uuuhhh..."

"And Baldroy!" She pointed to a blonde man in his late twenties wearing a pair of goggles and chewing on a cigarette. "Is the food prepared?" The cook scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Hannah frowned. "Honestly, I don't know what the master sees in you. Get back to work, all of you!" The servants ran away screaming.

"Speaking of work," Ciel said, sitting up. "We got a call from Sir Clause."

"From Italy?" asked Hannah.

"We talked about this before. Come."

* * *

In the study, Hannah and Ciel discussed the current ongoings. "And so, Sir Clause is coming directly from England?"

"Indeed," said Ciel as he read the newspaper. "He got ahold of the usual goods and contacted us. It seems he had a considerable amount of trouble this time. It seems he had a considerable amount of trouble. He should have been here by 6 o' clock. We'll have to carry out the negotiations at the house." He made a sly grin. "You know what that means, Hannah?"

Hannah smiled back. "Of course. We will provide Sir Clause the best hospitality."

Ciel nodded. That's when he noticed Jim looking a little sick. "Something wrong?"

"That damned butler's lemonade," he groaned. "What was it? The heartburn hasn't stop."

"I told you not to drink it," Hannah chided.

"It's Tanaka's 'Special Unadulterated *****'. I stopped drinking it after one sip," Ciel said. "The sugar was different the last time. And it was white."

Hannah sighed in irritation. "I will begin the preparations, so I'll leave it at that." She paused. "Again."

"Yeah," Ciel said nonchalantly. "Have fun." Jim made a mocking wave to her. "You have work too you know, Jim." The blonde gave Ciel a frown. "Be sure to greet our guests at the door when they arrive. And smile this time even if you don't like it."

* * *

"First is to pick and polish matching tableware, from glasses to platters. The silverware must be completely stainless. The table cloths are to be brand new and have no spots.

"The master's favorite Sterling Silver roses must have the rotten flowers trimmed. Once the weeds are pulled, the lawn's green stature is to be arranged like velvet.

"And the most vital part of the hospitality is making sure the food has the best ingredients. The beef, of course, is something to be fussed over like the vegetables, rice, salt and pepper, all of which is to be picked from an extravagant market."

"It's the Phantomhive's hospitality," said Hannah. The servant's bell rang. Hannah grumbled, "And during this time, the young master is...doing whatever."

* * *

Hannah was unaware, but four figures listened in on her. The servants grinned mischievously. Tanaka, meanwhile, sipped his tea.

"Hannah's way of getting into fighting spirit," Baldroy said. "There's no doubt about it. It's different from a guest coming!"

"There's absolutely no doubt," said Mey-Rin, excited.

"There'll be a feast" exclaimed Finnian. And left overs.

"Idiot!" Baldroy said, poking the gardener's forehead. "That's not it! This is our chance! We're one step away from surprising Hannah with our service! This is our opportunity to show our skill! What do you say?"

Finnian's head nodded, understanding. "Then I will show the guest a garden the likes of which they have never seen!"

Mey-Rin squealed with delight. "Then I will make the tea sets shine so they won't lose to the new products!"

"And I, the great Bard, will make an amazing dish that will make their jaws drop!"

"All right," the three cheered. "Let's carry on our plan! Go for it!"

* * *

 

Meanwhile...

"Yes? You rang, master?" Hannah asked as she walked into the master's office.

"I'm hungry. Bring me something sweet. Like a parfait."

"No. You'll spoil your appetite."

"It's fine. So make some."

"No."

* * *

"You mind telling me. WHAT." Garden? Dead. "THE HELL." Plates and cups and silverware? Smashed. "HAPPENED?!" Food? Burnt to ashes.

If looks could kill, Hannah's frown would make short work on the three servants.

"I killed the weeds, but..." Finnian whimpered. "The weed spray leaked all over the garden."

"I put the tea set on the push cart and," Mey-Rin didn't want to finish, but a glare made her squeal, "I accidentally crashed it into the tea shelf!"

"I thought I could cook the meat faster with a flamethrower," Baldroy said. He coughed.

The servants got down on their hands and knees and begged her not to fire them. Hannah sighed. "Fine. It's all right. Even I have my faults. I'll finish setting up here."

* * *

"Still, it is going to be a challenge. Sir Clause will be here in two hours. The good quality meat and the tea set are completely unusable. What to do..." She sighed in irritation when the servants continued to wail. "Aaahhh. You should all act your ages like Tanaka..." Then it hit her. "Everyone, I have a plan. I want you all to listen very closely."

* * *

Two hours later, a car pulled up to the front of the huge mansion. Ciel sat on the stairs reading a book. By his side was Jim, looking preen and primp. The door to the car opened and Sir Clause, exited. "My, my, England isn't very far is it? It's been a while since I last came here."

Ciel put the book he was reading down and greeted the man in Italian, "You came, Clause."

"Buona sera, Ciel!" He patted Ciel's back. "How are you!"

Ciel shrugged him off. "Too bad that hasn't changed."

"How rude! You're the same as ever! Nothing less!"

"You, too, are the same."

Jim cleared his throat. "Greetings."

"Ah, Jim! Nice to see you too."

Jim didn't reply. He opened the doors to the mansion where everyone was waiting in the foyer.

"Welcome, Sir Clause!" the servants greeted.

"Oh, this!" exclaimed the Italian. "You've made the the mansion into something beautiful!"

"We've been waiting for you, Sir Clause," Hannah said, bowing her head.

"Ah, Miss Annafellows! It's been a while!"

"I'll take your coat, sir," Finnian said.

"My hat, too, please." Clause plopped his fedora on the gardener's head.

"Wouldn't you like to talk to the lord?" Hannah asked. "I have dinner to prepare. Please, enter the courtyard."

"Courtyard?"

"It is a counter-balancing entertainment ordered by the lord. We hope you enjoy."

Clause's eyes widened. "Prodigioso! A rock garden straight from Japan!"

"Our tea preparations are complete," Hannah escorted him to the table. "Over there, please."

"The irises are truly beautiful," Clause said as he took a seat. "The dead tree and flowers, it's like Wabisabi!"

Tanaka poured the tea. "Pardon the interruption." He handed Clause his cup. The cup wasn't English china, but a Japanese yunomi.

"Even green tea! You seem to be enthusiastic about the Japanese style."

Hannah chuckled behind her hand. "I'm unworthy of those kind words."

"I look forward to that meal!"

* * *

Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-Rin watched from a nearby bush.

"Amazing," Finnian said.

"She's struggling through it skillfully and eloquently," Baldroy said. What he meant to say was, "It's only because of the teacups!"

* * *

Ciel, who was sitting on the other end of the table, got right down to business. "By the way Clause, about the usual goods?"

"Ah, yes. I kept my promise. Here's the game you wanted." He placed a board game, Mouse 3, on the table. "It wasn't released in Italy yet. It was difficult to obtain."

"Hmm. Difficult, eh? You emphasized that on the phone."

"Yes, that's true," Clause said. "The prince gave you the 'reward' that corresponds the attendance, yes?"

"If the reward corresponds to the game," said Ciel. "But recently, clearing it hasn't been an easy ending."

"My, my, if it's a game and such that 'kids' can handle, then it will be effortless. At any rate, you mind telling me you will send the next one soon?"

Ciel chuckled darkly. "Yes. 'Kids' have a greed for games."

"Since you're you," went on Clause. "At the age of twelve, you were forced into developing the country's best game-maker. Really, that's ominous."

"Pardon me," they heard Hannah say. "The evening's meal's preparations have been arranged, so please pardon the wait. Today's menu is the head family's chef, Baldroy. Beef donburi." Baldroy only cut it up and brought it.

Clause raised an eyebrow. "Don? Is this the evening meal? Surely in 10 quadrillion meals?"

Hannah placed the plate on the table. "Oh, surely you don't know? We have laborers from ancient Japan that we thank for Donburi, a feast that serves many purposes. The contributor to society who has finished his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food..." She paused for effect. "THAT IS DONBURI!" True story.

"The former peasant that yearned for court food, 'lavish food', is said to be Donburi's inventor," Hannah explained. "And then I thought that Sir Clause would be bored with stuffy food. So that you could simply savor the flavor of the highest quality meat, I devoted myself to this idea.

Nice save, Hannah.

Clause let out a laugh. "This is the best, Ciel! You never cease to amaze me! I have a lot of clients and employees who are stuffy and boring, but you clearly have a great sense of humor!"

"It's an honor."

The servants cheered. Jim smiled.

"And this donburi is quite a profound food," Clause said, appraising Hannah in particular. "You really are an intellectual."

"I am grateful." And exhausted from reading so many books on Japanese culture and cuisine in the study.

"May the wine suit your taste," she said. "The preparations for this product of Italy are complete." No one moved. "Mey-Rin," she whispered to the other maid. "Pour the wine."

Mey-Rin seemed to be acting strange. Her entire body was shaking from nervousness and with her glasses broken from her smashing the tea set, she couldn't really see what she was doing and to everyone's horror, she missed the glass entirely. Luckily, Clause was too busy chatting with Ciel for him to notice.

But he did notice something odd. "Hey, what happened to the table cloth? It's gone!"

"There was a spot on it," said Hannah. "So I had it removed." Indeed, she had the bundled cloth under her arm. And she did it without causing any of the food or drinks to spill. "No need to worry. Please go on."

"Amazing!" exclaimed Finnian.

Mey-Rin sighed in relief.

"You're like a super hero," said Baldroy, wrapping an arm around the maid.

"I'm no super anything," she said, shrugging him off. "I am one hell of a maid."

Jim made a smug smile. "Indeed, you are."

* * *

"Your head maid is quite skillful," Clause said.

"'Skillful'?" Ciel asked. "Since she is my servant, it's only natural she does these things."

"That's so strict. But surely in England, even if you're strict to that extent, the extraordinary talent she possesses should certainly be there, right?"

"Naturally. But I didn't hire her just for food, I...still haven't tasted sweets more delicious than Hannah's."

Sweets? That's it? Still, Clause laughed again. "That's really an important lesson for you, huh?"

"I look forward to today's dessert."

Keeping with the Japanese theme, Hannah presented apricot and green tea, mille feuille. As usual, Hannah made the dessert, and made the servants swear that if they were on their best behavior, they can share it.

Too bad their share was already gone.

* * *

Hiding under the stone stairs, Jim finished off the last of the dessert, patting his stomach and burping.


	3. His Maid, Full of Purpose

A cane shop owner got a surprise when a boy wearing an eyepatch and accompanied by a maid with dark skin and silver hair entered his premises. "Good day," he said. "Are you on an errand from your father?"

Ciel made a face but Hannah stopped him. "We're here for the master's cane," she said.

"You must work for the master," the owner said. He presented a black cane with an ornate golden handle. "What exactly type of person intends to use this cane? It couldn't be this kid -" He stopped when the maid placed the end of the cane on his forehead.

"It doesn't bend, this is a very good cane. Very good, very well built."

"This should cover it," the boy said, tossing a bag of money next to the register. Then he and the maid left the shop, something the poor owner couldn't be more happy about.

* * *

"Hmmph," Ciel said. "Finny's idiocy is another bothersome thing." The poor boy broke Ciel's cane the other day and was practically crying. "Thanks to that, I had to buy a new one."

"Indeed," said Hannah. "My deepest apologies. It's true that you grew, but it did take time." Ciel growled at her.

As they walked to the carriage, they overheard a boy pleading with his parents to buy the new Funtom's Peter Rabbit toy.

* * *

The Funtom Company. A growing enterprise built by the powerful support and strong spirit of the wealthy and Bourgeoise. It is England's confectionary toy company that has rapidly grown in a little under three years with original novelties that other classes haven't seen. Now there isn't a day where you don't hear or see the name. There isn't a single person who doesn't recognize it. It would confuse the children who are slaves to the toys and candy if they knew one of the two real leaders were there...

* * *

"Now then," said Hannah, opening the carriage door. "Let us return to the mansion."

"I always look forward to the beginning of the program."

* * *

Finnian cursed his super strength when he accidentally broke another tree. Again. "AAAAUUUUUUGGH! I did it again! Hannah was upset when I broke the master's cane yesterday! She's going to be even more angry!" He could just imagine the head maid getting very angry with him and shout at him. "And I promised to read Blood Count VIII with the young master!" He sobbed again but then stopped when he heard footsteps. "Hello?" A pair of small hands grabbed him.

* * *

When Hannah and Ciel entered the mansion, they both were in for a big surprise. The entire foyer was decorated in ribbons, flowers, bunnies and other cute things. "What happened to my mansion!" Ciel screeched.

Suddenly, all the staff ran in and shouted, "Hannaaaaaaahhhhhh!" To Ciel and Hannah's shock, they were all wearing pink bonnets, bunny ears and little pink ribbons.

"What on earth happened to you?" Hannah asked.

"Ask that crazy girl!" Baldroy shouted, pointing to the parlor.

"That crazy girl?" Ciel asked. Upon opening the door, he was shocked to find Tanaka having his hair braided by a thirteen year old girl with blonde hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes and wearing a pretty blue dress and white skirt. The instant she saw Ciel, she squealed with delight and gave him a tackling hug. "CIIIEEEL! I wanted to see you!"

"E-Elizabeth?!"

"No, no, no! Call me Lizzie! I told you that! Oh, you look so cute no matter how you look!"

"Help me..." choked the Earl.

"Ahem," coughed Hannah. "Miss Midford..."

Lizzie smiled at the head maid. "Ah, good day, Miss Annafellows!"

"It's been a while since we last met."

"Ooh! I got something for you, too!"

The next thing Hannah knew, her hair was braided into a pony tail with a long pink ribbon. "Uh..."

"You're always wearing indigo and silver, so I thought pink might look good!"

Hannah smiled at the peppy girl. "Regardless of what I wear, I feel honored that you gave it to me."

"I knew you would like it!" 

Ciel put a hand around her shoulder. "By the way, I must ask. What does grandma say to this?"

Lizzie gave him a mischievous grin. "I snuck out."

"EH?!"

Baldroy nudged Hannah's elbow. "Who is that girl?"

"That is Elizabeth Midford, the young master's fiance."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" exclaimed Finny, Mey-Rin and Baldroy. "FIANCE?!"

"By nature, there are many with fiancees in English royal families. Earl Phantomhive is no exception. If the wife of a royal family is not of the royal family, they cannot be a part of it. Miss Midford is acceptable since she is the daughter of Marquis Midford, the young master's uncle."

"If she left without telling, grandmother will be worried," Ciel said. "Hannah, contact - AUGH!" Lizzie grabbed him and dragged him to the ballroom. To his shock, it was covered in ribbons and bunnies and flowers just like the foyer. What has she done with my mansion?

"It took a long time to make this ballroom cute, too! So, I thought let's have a dance party! And I'll dance with my fiance as my escort!" She ran up to Ciel and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You can even wear the clothes I picked for you!"

"Eh, what? What?!"

"Ahh, to dance with Ciel with the clothes I picked for him. It's a dream come true!"

"Lizzie!"

"And I'll wear my dress stylishly!"

"IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME!"

"Or at least, that's what I wanted," Lizzie's voice suddenly went dark. So unlike her. She turned to face Ciel. "It's because of Jim I lost my love for the dance."

While Ciel was happy she wasn't off in dreamland, he was concerned about her new dark mood. "What did Jim do?"

Lizzie looked as though she might cry. "I wanted to make him cute, but he tore the bonnet I made for him and stomped off! He didn't even say sorry!" Cue the water works. Ciel knew what to do, regretful as it was. He hugged her tight and said, "It's all right. I'll get him to wear it. Even if I have to glue it."

Lizzie looked up at him. "Then," she sniffed a little. "he can come if he keeps it on."

"Promise."

* * *

"Ugh!" Ciel banged his head on the desk in his study. Jim was in there doing the paperwork Ciel was supposed to do, but the cane incident distracted him.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"Shut up! Lizzie is in a bad mood because of you! You tore up that bonnet!"

Jim frowned. "So? She snuck up on me with that gaudy thing. Besides, you hate the pink, frilly stuff she puts up."

"I don't tear it down the instant she puts it up! I have to keep her happy as her fiance!"

His servant just scoffed. "What do you see in her, anyway?"

"She is family," Hannah said. "Her mother, the wife of Marquis Midford, is the sister of the previous head of the Phantomhive household, thus making Miss Midford and the young lord cousins. So, as a part of her family, he cannot treat her so coldly like you did."

"Bite me."

Ciel groaned. "It's not like I wanted to marry her. I was roped into it."

"Still," said Hannah, setting the tea tray in front of the young master. "It would be more profitable to make her happy. Furthermore, you haven't finished the current game." She was referring to the Mouse 3 board game.

"Indeed. Just fill me with dinner or something and bring it right away."

"There is one little matter." Hannah placed her hands on the desk. "Young master, I've never seen you dance." Ciel swiveled his chair around. "I thought so."

"I'm too busy," he tried to excuse. "I don't have time for such silly-"

Hannah spun the chair around so he faced her. "Still, dancing is a social 'thing'. At parties and evening events, grooming is a must. For you to be an elite gentleman, dancing must come natural. If you can't do that, your reputation will go down the gutter."

"All right, all right! You're worse than Mrs. Bright and Mrs. Rodkin and... wait, who will tutor me at this hour?"

"From now on, there won't be any time to call for a tutor. Since just demeanor and pose are sufficient, you will master the basics of song."

"Then who will teach me? In case you haven't noticed all the staff are..."

Hannah smiled. "I will be your instructor for tonight."

Ciel gulped. Jim smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Is this right?" 

"Yes. Now put your hand on the woman's hip like so. And when the music starts begin with your left foot..." There was a stomp. "...and next is the turn..." Stomp. "And you put your leg forward as if you're sliding." Stomp. Jim was laughing his head off as he watched the deplorable scene.

Hannah just sighed. "It seems dancing is a skill forever out of your reach. It must be crushing. Can you not swing the female partner?"

"YOU'RE TOO TALL! WHAT WOULD I BE DOING WITH A BIG WOMAN LIKE THAT?!"

"If I might?" Jim hopped off the chair. "Perhaps he might dance with someone more his size?"

"You?" asked Ciel. "You're a boy! Do you even know how to dance?"

"I read some books," Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you know _how_?"

"Do you trust me?"

Ciel grumbled, then placed his right hand in Jim's left and placed his left hand on Jim's hip. "But before we do this, you must promise me to wear the bonnet."

"What?!"

"Wear the bonnet. It will give Lizzie a reason to be even more happier. And it will make me happy."

"Grr. Fine."

But before they could begin, Hannah stopped them. "One more thing. Smile." She tugged Ciel's cheeks. "It is rude to make such a sour face in front of a lady. At least pretend you're having fun and wear a fake smile."

"Stop that!" He slapped Hannah's hands away. "I...to smile happily...I've forgotten how."

* * *

"I think blue will suit Ciel," Lizzie said to Mey-Rin. "When I saw the clothes in London, I fell in love with them! Oh! That's right! How about I invite you to the party! I'll make you cute!"

"Ah," the maid said. "But...that would mean I have to lose my glasses. I'm far-sighted. I can't see without-"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Lizzie squealed excitedly. Standing at the top of the foyer's grand staircase was Ciel garbed in the blue clothes and black top hat she picked for him. Jim was even wearing the bonnet Ciel forced him to wear.

Lizzie grabbed him and spun him around. "Ciel, you're so cuuuuuuute! My eyes weren't wrong! Look, look!" She gestured to the other servants, who were all wearing girlie pink clothes, ribbons and hats. "Aren't they cute? I invited them to the party! But Ciel, you the cutest - " She stopped and frowned when she saw the silver ring with the blue diamond. "Ciel? Where's the ring I prepared you? There was a ring that matched the Western Style I picked for you."

Ciel slipped his hand out of her grip. "It's fine."

Lizzie's face turned red. "NO IT'S NOT! I WENT TO A LOT OF TROUBLE TO MAKE THNGS CUTE! AND THAT RING IS SO UGLY!" She turned on the water works. "Are you saying you don't want the things I bought you? You're terrible!"

"It's not that," Ciel said softly. "This ring is -"

"Gone!" In the blink of an eye, she snatched the ring off his left thumb. "This ring is super old. The size of the one I chose is better -"

" **GIVE IT BACK!** " Everyone froze. Ciel looked angry now. "Give me back the ring, Elizabeth."

"Wh-Why are you mad like that? I worked so hard..." Ciel glared at her. Then she glared back at him. "What? I just made you cute. I worked so hard. So why are you mad like that?! You're terrible! This ring...I HATE IT!" And she threw the ring onto the ground, smashing it. Ciel instantly raised his hand to strike the poor girl, only to be stopped by Hannah.

"Now, now, young master." She placed an object in his hands. "You forgot your cane." She turned to Lizzie who was about to cry for real. "My apologies. That ring is very important to the young master. It has been passed down through the Phantomhives for generations. There is only one in existence."

Lizzie gasped. She had no idea. Ciel walked by her and picked up the shattered ring. "Ciel, I..." To her shock, he threw it out an open window. "Ciel! What are you doing?!"

"It's just a ring. I don't care." He stood before Lizzie, looking more confident. "This ring is proof that the head of the Phantomhive household is Ciel Phantomhive." He took Lizzie's hand. "What's with that face?" She sniffed and hiccuped. "That's a terrible face. And you call yourself a lady?"

"But I..."

Ciel wiped her tears. "I wouldn't invite a lady with a face like that to dance, would I? Let's forget all about the bad things and dance until dawn with the evening party etiquette, shall we?"

"...Yes."

Lizzie took Ciel's hand who started the waltz. Hannah immediately took out a violin and began to play while the servants joined in the dance. Jim, meanwhile, sat on a chair and watched the couple, singing to the tune of the violin.

* * *

A few hours later, Hannah was putting Ciel to bed. "Did you contact grandmother?" 

"Yes. She will come pick up Miss Midford tomorrow." Lizzie had such a good time and after having spent all that energy, she was so plumb tired, she fell asleep in Ciel's arms. Hannah put her to bed afterwards.

"Really now," Ciel mumbled. "We ended up wasting the day away."

"That so? Were you not sufficiently content?"

"Tch. Idiot." He pulled the ring off his thumb. Ah...

"Who's the idiot now?" Hannah asked rhetorically. "Was it really that important? You put quite the show in front of Miss Midford." Ciel said nothing. Hannah snorted a little then pulled something out of her pocket.

Ciel was shocked. "My ring?"

"I am a servant of the Phantomhives. If I can't do that, I can't call myself one can I?" She placed the perfectly fixed ring back on his left thumb. "Please take care of it."

"...Yes, of course. How many deaths has this ring seen? Grandfather, father, and now... Even I am doomed to die and pass this ring on." Hannah removed the eyepatch and placed both it and the ring on the bedside table. Ciel began shuddering. "How many times has it heard the pain of death. Every time I close my eyes...I can still hear the screams. Maybe if I throw it away, maybe I wouldn't hear it. That's stupid, isn't it?"

Hannah said nothing. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time. It's late. Can't stay up. Get some sleep."

"Hannah? Stay with me until I sleep."

So she did. When she was sure Ciel was fast asleep, she silently left the room and closed the door. She chuckled at the memory of Ciel declaring himself earl. "Now, I must be ready for tomorrow."

But what she didn't know was that someone else was in the room the young master slept in. Silently, the figure slowly crawled out from under the bed and looked down at the sleeping Ciel. Jim licked his lips and slowly rubbed his fingers on Ciel's forehead. "So...soft." He smiled wickedly. "I don't care if that shrill harpy is to marry you. You will be mine. You will belong to me."


	4. His Maid, The Strongest

In the gaming room of the mansion, Ciel and Jim winced as a loud explosion rocked the whole house. "Your servants sure are boisterous, aren't they," a German accented voice said. "It seems like this house has a rat infestation, too."

The two weren't alone. In the room were a group of six individuals, all of them carrying pool cues. Which is appropriate since they were playing billiards.

"How long do you intend to let that harmful animal who scavenges for food and spreads disease do as it pleases?" the German man, whose name was Diedrich, was a round fellow with black hair and a square mustache and wearing military garments. "Shall we let it do as it pleases, or shall we make it swim?"

"Yes, he shall always aim for the nine-ball," said a woman who could only be described as...red. Her clothes were red, her hair was red, even her irises were red. It was no mystery as to why her name was Madame Red, a doctor at the Royal London Hospital. "Will you pass again? Earl Phantomhive?"

"Pass. The ball that you can't help hitting is an un-hit principle."

"That's good judgement," said an Italian man with blonde hair and a scar running across his left eye. This was Azzurro Vanel, head of the Ferro Corp. and leader of the Italian crime rings. "When will the rat be exterminated?"

"Soon. I have already received the ingredients from Clause." Ciel looked at the corner of the room where Clause was sipping wine. "We will eradicate this rat after we break a few of its bones. When can I receive some compensation for it?"

A man with black side burns and a mustache and wearing a trench coat growled at him. This was Arthur Randall, commissioner of Scotland Yard and a man who detested the Queen's Watchdog. "Vulture. Do you have the right to insult our crest? You, a dog who couldn't catch a rat?"

"Urk. Too bad. It's a fall," said a Chinese man wearing a blue outfit with red patterns. His name was Lau, manager of the English branch of the Chinese foreign trade and owner of the underground opium dens in London. "Next is the earl. Will you put an end to the game?" Ciel sighed and sat up, handing Jim the pool cue. Then he escorted him to the table.

"And?" Ciel asked the commissioner. "When will you be able to prepare the compensation?"

"Th-This evening."

"That's fine. Afterwards, a carriage will come pick him up. Please wait for high tea to be prepared." He turned to Jim. "Now, like I taught you." Jim aimed the cue.

"Aim for the nine ball with the remaining three ball. Of course."

"How about a look at the skill of this game's prodigy?" asked Diedrich.

"Such greed," Randall growled. "It will destroy you, child."

Ciel grinned. "Greed, huh?" There was a loud crack as Jim hit the balls.

"Hmph. Typical of the Queen's Watchdog. Always letting others do the work for you."

"He's not an 'other', Commissioner," Ciel said. "He is one of my extensions." Jim grinned at that statement.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?" Hannah asked the staff. They were...dressed like cats and carrying nets and mouse traps?

"What we're doing," Baldroy said incredulously. "Is trying to catch a rat!"

"Hannah!" Ciel and Jim came marching down the hall. "Tonight, escort Commissioner Randall to his mansion by carriage." Ciel turned to the staff. "Will you take care of the carriage?"

"And leave tonight's plans open," Jim said.

Hannah nodded. "Understood. Then I will bring up some afternoon tea to your room after the carriage preparations are complete. Oh, and I've prepared apple and raisin pie for today's snack. I will bring it to you when it's baked."

Ciel nodded. "Okay."

Hannah's eyebrow twitched when a loud crash was heard. "Now then." In the blink of an eye, Hannah caught the little white rat. The staff was shocked. "Please do your work without playing around. We have guests tonight." She tossed the rat into a net Tanaka was holding.

* * *

Ciel sighed as he and Jim played chess. "Honestly. How can this house's servants always be so peaceful?"

"I like them," Jim said. "They make me laugh."

"Of course they do."

Suddenly, bags slipped over their heads and they felt arms left them out of their seats.

* * *

"Young master? Jim?" Hannah called out. "I brought your tea." No response. "Master?" She opened the door to the study, only to find an upturned table, paperwork scattered all over the place and the window was wide open. "Oh dear. All this tea will go to waste now."

* * *

Ciel and Jim were tied to chairs in a room...somewhere. "The backside of England's public, 'The Order'. Traitors will be bitten by our power, by the Queen's Watchdog," they heard a familiar voice say. They knew who it was even with the bags over their heads. "I have come to take over the dirty part of the government that has spanned so many generations. The evil royal family. How many street names have they burdened with? How many families have they crushed? Who would have thought the president of the Funtom Corporation was just a child? Right, Ciel Phantomhive? And if I'm not mistaken, little Jim here is the company's co-founder?"

Azzurro ripped the bags off their heads. "Looks can be deceiving," he went on. "Then again, it's only fitting that the kings of a toy palace would be children."

"It really was you, Azzurro," Ciel growled.

"You know, Phantomhive, the Italian gangs find England to be rather bothersome. Them and their tea stained heads. Think about it. What's the most beneficial product for people like us?" Ciel didn't respond. "It's not cleaning things up or carrying things. It's not weapons, nor women, nor spare parts. It's the drugs, you know?" Azzurro took a huge cigar from his pocket and lit it. "Even so, when we came to this country, thanks to the watchful glares of the watchdogs, we haven't been able to catch a single relaxing scent."

"It was her majesty's order not to let the drug dealers do as they please."

"Ah, come on, don't be so stubborn." Azzurro puffed his cigar. "This is why I hate British. 'God Save The Queen!' It's all they ever talk about! In the end, aren't we two sides of the same coin? I just want a cooperation."

"I don't play with a dirty rat," spat Ciel.

Azzurro laughed. "You might say that, but what about the others? Right now it might the watchdogs who are obedient and scared. I guess Ciel Phantomhive cleans up corruption. Even though I specifically made it so that I wouldn't sell it in Italy, I didn't think I would be tracked down so early. Who would have thought that Clause would go to such lengths to obtain it? It's because of that I only get half my share." He paused. "And I had to beat up a kid to get it." He rubbed his hands together. "Now, do we understand each other? If you're lying about where you keep the goods, you'll find yourself with no head."

Ciel snickered, "If I don't return, evidence will soon find its way to the government courtesy of Clause. That would be a shame."

The Italian gangster pulled a gun from his pocket and hit Ciel with it. "Don't mess with adults, stupid child! Where are the drugs?! If you don't spill the beans, I will...I will kill him!" He pointed the gun to Jim. "No one is going to miss one of your 'extensions'. Hell, I've already sent my boys to kill the rest of your servants back at the mansion!"

Ciel laughed. "It would be nice if the little were able to 'fetch'." That earned him a kick to the face.

"Right!" Azzurro reached for his phone. "Negotiations are over! Kill them all!"

* * *

"Now, where did they go off to?" Hannah wondered.

"Miss Annafellows!" Mey-Rin came running down the hall holding an envelope. "A letter in the entrance hall!"

"Who is it from?"

"Um, it's addressed, 'To Sir Ciel Phantomhive and valet' - GAUGH!" Hannah suddenly pushed her to the ground. The flew through the window and pierced the wall. "What?! What was that?!" There were more sounds of bullets crashing through windows. Apparently, more assailants were surrounding the building.

"The letter?"

"Oh, um, here?"

"Such a rude message. 'We have your employer. You have what we want. Bring it to White Chapel on Back's Row.'"

Suddenly, Baldroy and Finnian came running in. "Is everything all right?" they said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I have some business to attend to. Could you clean this up?"

"Huh?" asked Baldroy. "But..."

"And clean this up, too." She handed Baldroy a plate of apple pie.

"Huh? 'Clean this up?' Do you mean I can - Huh?" Hannah was gone. "Where did she go?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Azzurro got an unfortunate call from his hitman. "Er...we failed, sir."

"You failed?! You useless bastard! This is why you're worth less than shit! Get back here now!"

"Hold on. Something landed on the roof of the car. Wait, what's that? Oh! Get off!"

"What is it?" Azzurro asked, confused. "Is there a bear or something?"

"It's not a bear! It's - OH GOD! Get off me! Help! Hel-"

"Hello? Hello?" Azzurro turned to see Ciel and Jim laughing.

"It would appear they lost the game of fetch," Ciel said, smiling.

"Indeed, they have," said Jim.

"Shut up!" Azzurro slammed their heads onto the floor and grabbed the phone. "Hello?! Where are you?!"

...

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered him. "This is Hannah Annafellows. Head maid of the Phantomhives." A shiver ran down Azzurro's spine. "I just want you to know something. I have the dinner ready, but it might get cold when we get back. My apologies, master. Also, I'm coming, Azzurro Vanel." She hung up.

Azzurro's face turned pale.

* * *

 

"Please..." the whimpering hitman pleaded. "I told you everything you want. Just don't kill me! Put me down!" He was being held by his ankle over a huge cliff.

"I won't kill you. The fall will." The hitman's heart stopped when he heard the maid's cold words. Then she let go.


	5. Her Maid, The Greatest Evil

"That brat's whore maid is coming this way!" Azzurro shouted to his men. "Stop her at all costs!"

* * *

"5:30 PM. Don't want to be late." Before Hannah was a group of five men with rifles pointed right at her. "Oh, dear me."

"You're not going anywhere, you slut!"

"Slut, whore, bitch; honestly, can't you come up with something more original? Although, I suppose bitch is appropriate. A bitch is a female dog. And as a dog, I obey my master's commands."

"Shut up! You're not getting past us!"

"How can you say that?" Hannah asked as she walked by the guards. "When you're already dead?" The instant she put her foot on the first step to the door, all their heads simultaneously fell off their shoulders.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive mansion, Baldroy stared at the pie. "'Clean it up, too'. What do you suppose she meant? Does she expect us to eat it? Or did she not?"

"Smells good," commented Finnian. "Maybe she meant us to eat it?"

Baldroy took note of the gardener's drooling smile. "No, you idiot! Make one wrong move and you'll see a 'deluxe triple ice cream' will rise out of your head! Think about it! What would you do if you were her?! Would you be good or evil?!"

* * *

Hannah knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. The door instantly opened and guards fired at...nothing? "Where did she go?"

"Ahem." They all turned around to see the head maid threw a pile of decorative platters at them, cracking their heads open. Another batch of guards came rushing for her, but she grabbed a nearby coat hanger and swung it like a cricket bat, smashing their faces. "5:34."

* * *

 Back at the mansion, Baldroy continued to stare at the pie intently. Nearby, Tanaka laughed, "Ho, ho, ho."

"SHUT UP! Can't you just sit there and think quietly, Finny!"

"But I..."

"Being irritated isn't good for you," Mey-Rin said. "Here. Have some milk. You seem to be calcium-deficient."

Baldroy didn't seem to pay attention. "More importantly, where did Annafellows go off to?"

"Never underestimate the power of milk. It will give you strong bones."

* * *

CRACK! "AUGH!" A guard squealed in pain as Hannah pulled his arm at an awkward angle. Then she left him to writhe in agony and entered the dining room. "There she is! Open fire!" Guards from the upper fired their guns at her, but she quickly dodged them, grabbed the silverware and threw them at the guns, plugging their holes. Then she grabbed the plates and threw them at them, cracking their heads.

* * *

4:42 PM.

"That's it!" shouted Baldroy. "I can't wait anymore! I'm eating it! Finny! Get the silverware!"

"On it!" Finnian ran for the cupboard, but to his surprise, he could only find only one piece of silverware: a spoon.

* * *

The guards tried to flee, but got impaled in the chests and hearts by forks and knives Hannah carried in her pockets. One of the survivors croaked out, "What...are you?"

"I am one hell of a maid. And it's getting late. 4:43 PM."

* * *

Azzurro noticed how quiet it had gotten. Too quiet. His hand holding the gun shook as he pointed it at the door. Then he heard footsteps. They slowly opened and a woman with dark skin and silver hair stepped in. "I'm here to retrieve the master."

Azzurro laughed nervously. "I'm surprised. You killed all those people. I was expecting a giant made of stone, but you're just a little maid. What are you really? A hitman? An assassin? No way you're a maid."

"Oh, I am. I am one hell of a maid."

"Well, then you must know that I have no intention of fighting you. I surrender. However..." Azzurro suddenly grabbed Ciel by the hair and yanked him up and pointed the gun to his head. "You give me the goods or your cute master gets a bullet in his head!"

Hannah sighed. "Fine. Fine. The goods you want is..."

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! A shower of bullets flew out of a painting and hit Hannah. She fell to the floor, dead. The gunmen came out of the hidden compartment and sneered at her body.

"Pity. She would have been a lovely toy," one of them said.

"Heh. Sorry, scullery maid," Azzurro said. "I win." He glanced down at Ciel. "And just when she arrived to save you. That's too bad. When it comes to the Phantomhives, always have one more ace up your sleeve. All that's left is to kill you. It will be perfect. You've been a bother to us for some time, watching us like dogs." He reached for the back of Ciel's head and pulled the string of his eyepatch. "However, it would be a waste to destroy a pretty face like yours. Our products a bit banged up, but I'm sure your organs will fetch a higher price. Don't worry. By the time you're in the hands of those perverts, you won't feel a thing - AUGH!"

Azzurro fell to the floor with a knife in his back. Jim stood over him. "You forgot all about me. How rude."

The Italian gangster glared at him. "KILL HIM!" But there was no response. "What are you waiting for -" He gasped when he saw... "No. No way. NO WAY!" Hannah Annafellows was standing up, still alive and his guards were dead at her feet.

"It's about time," Ciel said impatiently. "I was getting tired of you playing possum. Jim did your job for you."

"My apologies." She coughed up something. "You can have these back." She dropped the bullets that were in her body onto the floor.

Azzurro was petrified. "Who...what are you...you're not human!"

"No, I am not. I am a demon after all."

"A...a...a demon?"

Black smoke started leaking from her body and her eyes glowed red. "I undertake anything as long as Master Phantomhive wished it. The sacrificed that was offered, the happiness he left behind. Now... shall I teach you how to beg?"

"This is my order," Ciel said. He looked up and parted the black hair that hid his right eye. Instead of a normal iris and pupil, there was an inverted teal pentagram over a matching web-like pattern. "Make him suffer."

"Yes, my lord..."

Azzurro was so afraid, he accidentally relieved himself. "Wait! Please! Work with me! I can pay you more than he has to offer! I swear!"

"Sorry, my only payment is the young master's soul and I am duty bound to obey his commands. And bound by this." She undid her shirt a little to reveal the same star Ciel had in his eye, located just above her left breast. " _ **Until his soul is mine**_." More black smoke filled the area Hannah was standing until there was nothing but darkness...and a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Sorry to say," Ciel said, sitting on a chair with Jim on his lap. "But this is game over."

"Thanks for playing," Jim said with a childlike innocence.

The last thing Azzurro Vanel saw was the smoke slithering toward him like an animal. And the last thing he heard was the sound of Jim's laughter.

* * *

"Hey, now!" Baldroy shouted. "Who said just because we can't eat it without silverware, we have to stand outside in the garden and make chopsticks?!"

"Ho, ho, ho," laughed Tanaka.

"It was you," Mey-Rin and Finnian said, bored.

"Hah," Mey-Rin sighed. "Miss Annafellows is late."

"I know," Finnian said. "She never misses dinner."

"Ahem." The servants looked up to see Hannah holding Ciel and Jim's hands. Then they took another look and saw that they were covered in bruises, blood and their clothes were ruined.

"Miss Annafellows!" shrieked Mey-Rin. "What happened to your clothes!"

"What the hell did you mean 'clean this up'?!" shouted Baldroy. "I didn't get it at all!"

"The young master is injured," Finnian exclaimed. "Wait, you just went out, right?"

"We just tripped," Hannah said simply.

"What the hell?" Baldroy said, not buying it. "And the pie?"

"Pie?"

"I was so worked up, I couldn't get anything done!"

Hannah groaned. "So you did nothing? Great. Why didn't you just eat it?"

"Aw, look," Finnian said. "They way they hold hands, it's like a mother with her sons! So cute!" POW! POW! POW! "Ow." His head had three lumps on his head like a triple deluxe ice cream.

"It's not cute!" Ciel shouted.

"Young master?" Hannah asked. She got down on one knee. "I apologize. Dinner hasn't been ready yet. How can I ever compensate for such treachery?"

"Hey, you guys!" Everyone turned to see Jim sitting at the table with an empty plate and a spoon in front of him. "You wouldn't believe my luck when I found this pie."

Baldroy screamed.

* * *

The next day, Baldroy was reading the newspaper. "'The Italian trading organization, Ferro Co. was attacked by an unidentified assailant. Casualties high in numbers.'"

"Did something happen?" asked Mey-Rin.

"It says that the survivors who were taken to the hospital could only say one thing. They were attacked by a demon."

Finnian gulped. "A demon?"

"Then again," Baldroy continued. "The Ferros did do some things that would definitely earned them a place in hell. Seems like they awoke something evil."

Tap, tap! went footsteps. "AAAAAHHH!" the servants screamed. "It's here!"

"What are you doing?" asked Hannah.

The servants sighed in relief. "Oh, Miss Annafellows."

"All of you...what are you doing lazing about?! Get back to work!" The servants screamed and took off running back to their posts. "Honestly, what's the fuss about?" Suddenly, the servant's bell rang. "Oh dear. I wonder what he wants now." She paused. "Oh, and whoever's watching... Shhh."


	6. His Maid, The Busiest

A servant's job starts early in the morning. In the evening, no one's job ends later. In the morning, no one's job ends early. The mansion is defined by the servant's performance.

Hannah stood before a mirror as she got dressed. "Ah. My hair has grown a little. I will have to shorten it."

* * *

"Right. Time to go."

The first thing the head servant must do is deliver the day's itinerary.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Miss Annafellows!" the servants said.

Hannah cleared her throat. "It's about time to start work. Mey-Rin, you're in charge of the linens."

"Yes!"

"Finnian, you prune the trees in the garden."

"Okay!"

"Baldroy, prepare today's lunch."

"Right."

"And Tanaka...just drink your tea."

"Ho, ho, ho."

"You understand your jobs? GET TO IT!"

* * *

After the servants are sent out, it's time for the master's awakening and early morning tea.

When Hannah went to the master bedroom, she was surprised to find someone had beat her to waking up the young master. "Jim?"

"Hello, Hannah," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Hannah," Ciel mumbled sleepily. "And good morning to you, Jim."

The master of the mansion, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, is twelve years old and as head of the family household, he governs a grand domain. As well as that, he acts as the president of the toy company, Funtom Corps. Through ~~sly~~ talented business maneuvers, he managed to to create sister companies at the same time.

"Is this assam tea?" Ciel asked as he sipped.

"Indeed. I heard that in Assam, quality tea leaves were made so I ordered some locally."

Ciel shared some with Jim, who was sitting on the bed. "By the way," the earl said. "the children from Count Barton's Orphanage have been invited to come here."

This is in order to spread the noble's wealth with society. We will take some of those overwhelming riches and give them to the nation. The noble family Phantomhive is of no exception. They carry out their duty voluntarily for society.

"Excellent," said Hannah. "And when shall we make preparations."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"He said tomorrow," said Jim. "Make it so."

That ~~brat~~ young master! Does he think I should do everything and everything will work out? The treatment of your workers is quite cruel. And as for the ~~other brat~~ secretary, he might as well be an arse kisser.

"Understood," said Hannah. "No matter what type of guests, the Phantomhive reputation will parish if we don't show them the best hospitality."

"That's right," said Ciel.

"By the way," Jim said as he dressed Ciel. "The herend's chinoiserie tea set that Hannah ordered the other day has arrived. So today's snack will be with Keemum tea. Right?"

"Yes," said Hannah. "And since it has berries in it as well, what do you say to some currant and berry summer pudding for a snack?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Ciel replied nonchalantly.

"Understood," said Hannah. "Well, I shall begin preparations immediately tomorrow."

* * *

Now begins the most important part of my day.

"Well, time to work!"

Finely mince the highly dark and milk couverture and mix them together at 60 degrees. Then at boiling temperature, add unprocessed cream. After stirring, let it cool down until it is at room temperature and then add the cointreau. This time it is poured into a mold -

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?!"

* * *

Hannah rushed to the laundry room and opened the door...big mistake. Water and soap bubbles sloshed around her feet. It didn't take a genius to see what was wrong. "Mey-Rin?" 

"AAAAAUUUUUGH! Hannah!"

"Why are there bubbles all over the place?!"

"I don't know! I followed the directions precisely! Put in 30 cups of detergent!"

Hannah looked at the box. "...This says 3 cups."

"WHAT?! Oh! I'm sorry!"

This idiot...no, this house maid. The fact that her eyes are already bad is a problem as it is. What's odd isn't the instructions, but the fact that you didn't notice yourself. I've heard in that society, clumsy maids have charm but I can't possibly understand why (and I don't want to). I am recalling what murderous intent feels like.

"It's alright. I can handle it."

* * *

"Phew. Laundry's done and hanging. Now, I have work to do. Carry on, Mey-Rin."

"Oh...of course!"

* * *

"Now, where was I? The next step was..."

Put water and butter into the frying pan. Once you've turned off the fire, mix flour with baking powder. After stirring with a spatula, simmer it again -

BOOM!

"Oh, what now?"

* * *

In the kitchen, Baldroy was covered in soot. "Yo! I sent for a new weapon from my home country, but..." He held up a flamethrower. "I can't use stuff like this! Geez!"

"You don't need that much flames to cook a lamb with lavender," Hannah said. "Is that even a real cooking utensil?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" shouted Baldroy. "COOKING IS AN ART! AND ART MEANS EXPLOSIONS!"

This idiot...no, this chef. Hearing your cooking talk is enough. How about making _food_ for a change? Don't you know 80% of the things you make are made of charcoal? The 20% is broken dishes. This "art" is all you ever talk about. Make something edible for once for if you don't...you may as well be turned into charcoal too.

"There's no need for it," said Hannah. "The ground meat and vegetables are in the safe house so let's use those."

* * *

Today's lunch, rolled cabbage and potato mint salad.

"Whoa," was all Baldroy said.

"You should be fine for now. Now clean this place up."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"Damn it all, I haven't gotten my work done yet! Let's get this over with."

Spread the brown sugar on top of the board and place it in the oven at 130 degrees - 

BAM!

Surprised, Hannah tore the bag in half, spraying brown sugar everywhere.

* * *

"So it's you, this time?" Finnian bawled and hugged Hannah's legs. "Stop that crying. I can't understand you."

* * *

A vein swelled up in Hannah's forehead. "I know I told you to trim the trees but..." THERE WERE NO BRANCHES LEFT! "And this lawn..." The grass? Dead.

"Because it happened a while ago, I forgot the herbicide sprinkler was broken," sobbed Finnian.

This...this...this...IDIOT! Even though he's a gardener, he has a lot of bad habits. I'm saying that "you can use both idiots and scissors but you can't let an idiot use scissors". And anyway, "a while ago" might have been two or three days ago, but that kind of mistake could easily be serious memory loss. That kid's brain makes me feel a deeper emotion beyond anger.

"Ugh. If you've already gone this far, there's nothing I can do. Go to the gardening store and buy new trees."

"Wh-" Finnian sniffed. "What kind of trees?"

"Your the gardener. It's your design job. Go buy what you think is good."

Finnian's eyes lit up. "Ooh! I'll make a garden that looks like a transforming robot!"

I have lived for a long time, but this...is my first time meeting a SPACE ALIEN! What kind of counter-attack is that sparkly smile expecting me to do?

...

...

...

"Miss Annafellows?"

"Mmm?"

"The young master will get mad so hurry up and give me the money pleeeeeeaaaaase! Spacing out is a no-no!" Hannah gave in and gave Finnian the money. She was sure she was starting lose hair from the stress. She inhaled, then exhaled.

* * *

"Well, well," Hannah said. "I've had a few interruptions, but it's finally done."

Suddenly, the three servants came running in. "Miss Annafellows!"

"What?"

The servants gasped. In the dinning hall was what could only be described as a menagerie of cakes, cookies, candy, pies, and other sweets. There was even a model of London and a statue of a man on horseback; both of which were made of chocolate.

Finnian's mouth watered. "It's all chocolate!"

Baldroy was grumpy. "You were going to leave all the work to us and do all this, huh?"

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "Leave it to you...?"

"Is it all made of sweets?" asked Mey-Rin.

"The children have been invited to come tomorrow. This is all for them."

"Uh...Hannah?" asked Finnian. "Who is the statue supposed to be?"

"You of all people should know. It's that character you like, Count - GAUUGH!? Wh-Wh-WHERE'S THE HEAD?!" She turned to the servants.

"Don't look at us!" exclaimed Baldroy. "We were doing all the work you assigned us!"

"That's right," said Mey-Rin. "It's impossible for us to be the thieves!"

Finnian nodded in agreement.

"Oh, no," said Hannah. "That can only mean!"

**_TANAKA!_ **

"Oh, dear," said Hannah, checking her watch. "I must go prepare. Go search for Tanaka, all of you!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Only the most stressful servants cause me stress. If that doesn't change soon...

She burst into the master's office with the tea tray. "Sorry we're late, I have..." She stopped when she saw Ciel and Jim, asleep at their desks, chocolate staining their mouths. Hannah felt like crying. "Seriously? You even left the window open." She closed it. "Just because I'm here doesn't mean you're defenseless."

Servants who can't do anything. A selfish master. Being the head maid isn't easy. But it's not that bad.

"WAKE UP! BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO SPOIL YOUR APPETITES!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tanaka hid behind a bush as he sipped his tea. He knew the servants were looking for him, so he decided to lay low. 


	7. His Maid, Gets Going

"Ciel," said Jim. "These are the letters you received." He plopped a stack of letters on the desk.

The young earl sighed feeling fed up, bored and disgusted. "It's the social season again. These people really have nothing to do. They spend the whole day hosting meaningless balls, courting and dancing..." He sighed again. "London's lifestyle is so dull." He looked at the letters and began to reject them...by throwing them on the ground. "The Earl of Warwick, the Baron of Bath, the Countess of Cardolan...wait!" One letter was sealed with Queen Victoria's sigil.

* * *

England's summers are very short. It's the hottest from May to August. People call it "The Season". Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many social events.

The young master's carriage stopped in front of the townhouse, a property owned by Ciel. "It's been a while since we last went out," said Hannah.

"I don't care who sent the letter," Ciel said. "I hate crowded places."

"Being away from those servants will be good for you," said Jim. "Especially with those idiots watching over the house."

Suddenly, all three of them stopped. The living room was being ransacked by three individuals. Two of them, he knew so well. "MADAME RED! LAU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Ah, he came back so quickly," Madame Red, real name Angelina Durless (and former wife of Baron Barnet), said. "Since my cute little nephew was in London, how could I not come visit while I'm here."

"Hey, Earl," said Lau. "I've heard that many things were happening here."

"We had no idea guests were coming," said Hannah. "I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. I'll go prepare the tea immediately."

"Of all the people that I didn't want to see, all of them come," muttered Ciel.

* * *

"The aroma is nice," Madame Red said as she sipped her tea. "What a unique way of steeping."

"Today's tea is Jackson's 'Earl Gray'," said Hannah.

Madame Red sipped it again. "It's the same kind of tea, but the way you make it is quite different. You should really follow her example, Grell."

Her butler was a small man with slicked back red hair and wearing glasses. And like his master, he was wearing red. "Y-yes," he said.

"Anyways," Madame Red said, giving Hannah a sly grin. "No matter how many times I see you, you're still beautiful as ever." She slid a hand on the head maid's shoulder. "If only you wore red, you can be even more..."

"Ahem," said Ciel, a little disturbed by the red lady's flirting.

"Oh, sorry!"

The people in the room got straight to business. "This isn't an ordinary case," said Ciel. "The killer's ways are very special. No, it's more appropriate to say abnormal. That's why _she_ is so concerned about it."

"What do you mean?"

"The victim was a prostitute named Mary Anne Nichols. The wounds were most likely caused by a sharp tool, leading to a painful death. The police and other prostitutes call this killer... ** _Jack the Ripper_**." A shiver ran down Madame Red's spine as he said that. "I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London, too."

"The Queen's Watchdog has already been dispatched," Lau said with a small laugh. "I'm not interested. However...do you have the guts to see the crime scene?"

Ciel looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

The Chinese crime lord slowly moved toward him. "I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely abnormal. Will you...be scared?" He put a hand on Ciel's head, only to be slapped away by Jim.

"I only came here because I'm worried about my fiancee," Ciel said. "I don't need to answer your pointless questions." There was not a hint of fear in his voice and face.

"Not bad. Nice look in your eyes." He suddenly grabbed Ciel's arm. "Then come take a stroll with me!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" shouted Madame Red. "Seriously, I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the earl, but can't I even enjoy it in peace? I want to go, too. Lau, where's the crime scene?"

"Don't you know, madam?" There was silence. "Don't ask me...I don't know the way either."

Ciel deadpanned, "You too, really?"

"YOU TALK SO ARROGANTLY, YET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS?!" screamed Madame Red.

"Calm down," Ciel said. "I know some people who know, but the closest person is..." Everyone turned to him. "At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But it's too troublesome to ask the police."

"Then what should we do?" asked Madame Red.

Lau suddenly gasped, "Earl, you can't mean..."

"There's no other way," said Ciel. "It's a bothersome case, but I can find someone who works on this case. So..."

* * *

The group of six arrived at one of the creepiest buildings in London: the undertaker's parlor. "What is this place?" asked Lau.

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place?!" shouted Madame Red. Grell quivered.

"Because the person the young master knows works as an undertaker," Hannah said simply.

"An undertaker?!"

The people stepped into the building. There were coffins everywhere, embalming tools sat on a table, wreaths hung on a wall and in a corner of the room, a pile of bodies wrapped in shrouds were stacked up to the ceiling. Ciel knocked on a wall. "Are you there, Mr. Undertaker?"

Silence...then... "Hee, hee, I knew you were coming." A coffin standing up slowly opened. A grinning man with a scar across the bridge of his nose, long grey hair hiding his eyes and wearing a black tuxedo and top hat slowly stepped out. Madame Red, Lau and Grell backed up against the wall in fear. "Welcome Earl Phantomhive," the undertaker said. "Did you come to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffins?" He gently poked Ciel on the nose.

"I didn't come here to play," Ciel said.

No one knows this man's name, so people simply called him the Undertaker. "You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look, I can tell what's on your mind. Since you came all this way to visit me, I'll be glad to help."

"You know something?"

"Take a seat. I'll go make tea."

"Sit where?" everyone asked.

"Just sit on top."

Everyone turned to look at the coffins he was gesturing to.

* * *

Everyone was given tea and cookies, but they were just as macabre as the building. The cookies were shaped like bones and the tea was served in measuring cups. Measuring cups that normally would be filled with embalming fluid. Thank God they were clean.

"You want to know about Jack the Ripper," Undertaker said. "Everyone's scared because of the disturbance. But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing."

"Isn't the first time?" repeated Madame Red. "What do you mean?"

"It's happened before. A case where prostitutes were killed. In fact, the way they were killed was very similar, too." He handed Ciel some cookies. "Want some?"

"No, thanks."

Jim suddenly snatched one of them.

"But in the beginning," Undertaker went on. "The police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes did have something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Hannah.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what indeed." Undertaker's smile grew bigger.

"Is it bothering you?"

Lau stood up from his seat. "I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at business, Mr. Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?"

"How much money?" Undertaker grabbed Lau by the arms and shook him. "I don't want any of the Queen's money! I only have one requirement." He paused. "Show me a 'first rate laugh'! If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you! Ha, ha, isn't it great?"

"So we just have to make you laugh?" Jim walked over to a wreath and plucked one of its leaves. "Tickle, tickle!"

Undertaker's smile disappeared and he snatched the leaf. "ARE YOU DAFT?! Laughter that doesn't come from the heart isn't real laughter at all! It's just the sound of someone in agony!"

"If that's the case," Lau said, cracking her knuckles. "Let me handle this." He cleared his throat. "The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai New Year's Party, also referred to as my soul! This should satisfy you!" He turned to Undertaker. "Did you like it?" Silence.

"It looks like he won't talk," Madame Red said, taking the challenge. "Then I, Madame Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now! If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!" The joke consisted of nothing but profanity, sexual references and at one point mentioned people eating shit. No one, not even Undertaker, laughed.

"Now then," the grin returned to his face. "You're the only one left, earl. I've helped you so many times, can't you tell at least one joke?"

Hannah stepped between Ciel and Undertaker. "It can't be helped. Everyone, leave."

"Hannah?" questioned the others.

"No one look inside."

Once everyone was outside, they waited. For a while, there was silence. Then, the whole building shook as loud, shrieking laughter could be heard inside. Then, there was silence. Hannah opened the door. "Come on in, everyone."

"What did you do?" Ciel asked as he saw Undertaker slumped on the desk, crying and giggling. "I have seen my heart's desire," he panted. "Whatever you want to know is fine." He quickly composed himself, but he still grinned. "Actually, I've always thought...that there weren't enough guests. Hee, hee!"

"Not enough?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs of course." Everyone shivered. "Don't you think that eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research."

Everyone stopped drinking from the measuring cups. "This could have stored a kidney before, right?" asked Lau. "A criminal could have given it to a loan shark."

"It could have also come from the slums of China. The prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore." Lau glared at Undertaker, who continued, "Because her womb...is gone." That got everyone's attention. "Recently, these kinds of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood. It's made me very busy."

"Let's just say there aren't that many people out in the street at night," Hannah said. "But accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, could it?"

"The maid understands well," said Undertaker with a grin. "I too feel this way." He slinked over to Ciel. "If he had to act in such a short time, he should slit his throat first." He slid a finger across the boy's throat. "Then proceed to cut open his stomach." He slid another finger across his stomach. "It's much easier that way." Jim suddenly pulled Ciel away from him. Undertaker ignored him and went on, "From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by an ordinary citizen. It definitely was someone experienced. You should have been able to figure that out too...Earl.

"It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will. Unless someone stops him. Can you stop him? The notorious noble Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel shrugged himself from Jim. "The world of darkness has its rules," he said. "He won't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." He turned to leave. "I won't be scared. No matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Mr. Undertaker."

* * *

"What do you think after hearing that?" Ciel asked as he and his allies took the carriage home.

"I've been thinking," Hannah said. "the murderer should be an 'anatomical expert'."

"Then, it should be a doctor," Jim suggested. "Someone who knows how to find the womb so expertly. That or someone who is part of a black magic cult using the organs as sacrifices."

"So what do you suggest?" Madame Red asked Ciel. "We can't go around questioning every doctor or surgeon we encounter. And besides, it's The Season, now! There's so many people gathered at the capital!"

"It's true," Hannah said. "Doctors and surgeons are high on the suspect list, along with head physicians. And not just doctors, medical students are being suspected as well. But if we wait a week, The Season will be over and many doctors will go home. We'll wait until then to start investigating."

"Why?" asked Lau.

"There's no way we can investigate clearly during The Season."

"Let's say we can't investigate them," said Madame Red. "Shouldn't we at least be able to compile a report on a list of suspects!?"

"Wait," said Hannah. "As the head maid of the Phantomhives, how could I not accomplish such a small task?" Ciel and Jim gave her a knowing smile. "I'll go and investigate and quickly all the suspects' reports." She opened the door and called out to Grell, who was driving the carriage. "Get us home safely, Grell!"

"Er...yes."

"Now, if you'll excuse me." And she jumped off the carriage.

"WAIT" shrieked Madame Red. "The carriage is still running!"

Grell looked back to find Hannah injured on the road...but she was gone. "Wh-where did she go?"

"LOOK AHEAD!" shouted Madame Red. "Don't daydream!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Forget about Hannah," Jim said. "She's the young master's maid. She'll definitely do it. But she'll arrive before us and have tea ready."

"You have so much confidence in her," Madame Red said.

"Of course she does," said Ciel. "She never lies. She always gets it done."

Lau smiled. "Ah, I see. It must be because since a long time ago, she has never left the earl and his secretary's sides. Never leaving them, like a shadow. Just like a shadow."

Ciel breathed through his nose. "Hannah hasn't been serving me for two years yet, right?"

"Ah, is that so?"

* * *

Soon, the carriage stopped at the townhouse and everyone stepped out. "Ah, we're finally here," Lau said.

"My back hurts," Ciel said.

"We only arrived so late because Grell went the wrong way!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Calm down, Madame Red," Lau said. "Let's have a cup of afternoon tea and rest, okay..." He stopped talking when he opened the door to the townhouse and saw Hannah standing there, holding a tea tray with tea and sweets.

"Welcome back," she said. "I've been waiting for a while. Black tea is already prepared and today's dessert is a European pear and blackberry buckle."

"Hold on!" shouted Madame Red shouted. "How did you get back here?!"

"What, didn't I say I had things to do? I rushed back home first."

Madame Red was shocked. "By things you mean, you created a blacklist?"

"No. A list of names that fit all our conditions has already been made." She held up several pieces of parchment. "Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly." Everyone was stunned. How could she do that in such a short amount of time?! "Investigating every noble's head physician took a long time."

"Hold on, Hannah," Madame Red said. "How could you possibly investigate the information of this many people?"

Hannah smiled and read the papers. "The Earl Chamber's head physician, William Somerset, was attending the Earl Howard's party at the time of of Mary Ann Nichols' murder, thus he has an alibi and was not involved with the crime. Alibi...went to a meeting, so he has an alibi...Duke Bailey's head physician, Richard Oswald was not involved...Park was at the White House Pub with a friend...secret meeting at the London Royal Hospital...Howard's alibi was a business negotiation..."

Ciel, Jim and Lau smiled. As Hannah continued to read alibi after alibi, Madame Red was stunned. How could she possibly summarize _all_ those papers that fast?!

"The aforementioned names are the result of my investigation. Currently, none of these people fit the conditions of the murderer. Let's have some tea while we chat."

Madame Red chuckled. "How do you do it, Annafellows? Are you really a butler? Are you really part of Her Majesty's Secret Service?"

"No. I'm simply. One hell of a maid."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. His Maid, Whimsical

"To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy'," read Hannah. They were all in the sitting room, taking their tea and eating their snacks. "To have 'no alibi on the day of the incident', followed by 'being connected with a secret society or black magic'. There is one person who fits that criteria. His name is Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. Although he graduated from medical school, he never worked at a hospital before and he has not worked in any profession. He also hosted a number of seasonal parties. But there is a rumor that he has hosted parties where only those close to him could attend."

"Viscount Druitt," contemplated Madame Red. "Now that I recall, he has been into black magic recently."

"So he is suspected of carrying out some sort of secret ceremony at that party?" theorized Lau. "And to use those prostitutes as altar sacrifices?"

"Mmm..." hummed Ciel.

"At the 19th hour today, Viscount Druitt will be hosting a party," said Hannah. "The seasonal period will be soon. I believe tonight will be the best time to investigate."

"Madame Red," Ciel said to his aunt. "Can you think of something?"

She smiled. "Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there and it can be arranged!"

"It's decided then. No matter what, I must get into that party."

"There's just one thing. You can't go there as Ciel Phantomhive, so you must use this chance properly! There is only one chance!"

"Actually," Jim said. "It might not be." He saw where this was going.

* * *

"Such grandness," Madame Red said as she exited the carriage. The viscount's mansion was crowded with people. "It really is the last day of the social season." Ciel grumbled beside her and Lau.

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable," Lau said. He looked as though he might burst out laughing. "If he suspects anything, it will be all over."

"Don't worry," Jim said, putting an arm around Ciel. "We won't break character."

"Easy for you to say," growled Ciel. "I don't know how you're so comfortable doing this!"

Both boys were dressed like girls. Ciel wore a pink gown with black gloves, a hat with red roses on it, dainty stilettos and a black wig with long female pigtails and bangs that hid his eyepatch. Jim was in a red dress with black floral patterns, white gloves and a blonde, shoulder length wig.

"Do you not like them?" asked Madame Red with a pout. "A lot of cloth was used to make this dress in France. This style is in vogue now, right?"

"WHY WOULD I LIKE IT?!" shouted Ciel.

"My, my," said Hannah. "A lady should not shout like that."

"Right," said the red lady. "You all have your roles. Lau is my lover, Ciel and Jim are my neieces from another side of the country, Hannah is their tutor and Grell...is just Grell. ("Hey!")"

"Still," grumbled Ciel. "Why do _I_ have to be your niece?"

"I've always wanted a daughter!"

"AND FOR THAT REASON YOU -"

"Shh!" Madame Red put a hand over his mouth. "I was just joking. To have your cover blown as Ciel Phantomhive would be a disaster, wouldn't it? Firstly, anyone who sees a one-eyed boy with a sexy maid would know it's you. Isn't this the best solution? Anyway, the viscount's security is tight, and he likes young girls, so you're perfect!"

"What was it you said before?" asked Hannah. "That you'll do anything to do the job?" Ciel glared at her. "Shall we go, my lady?"

* * *

Inside the mansion, the first thing the group did was to look for Viscount Druitt. "From what I heard," Madame Red said. "He is a good man." Then she squealed with delight. "And because of this, I am so fired up!"

Ciel was grumbling to himself, "I hate this. This dress is heavy, my feet hurt, I wanna go back! How does Jim find this so comfortable? I do not want my fiancee to see me like this."

"Oh, that dress looks so cute! And the headpiece is so exquisite!"

Ciel turned to look at Hannah. "I think all this talk of Lizzie is making me hear things."

But unfortunately for him, he was NOT. There was Lizzie Midford, admiring the dresses the ladies were wearing.

"Ha-Ha-HANNAH!" he gasped.

"Quiet! This way."

"Hmm?" Lizzie turned around. "Hey, little girl! That dress you're wearing is so cute!" Lizzie ran to find the girl, but she lost her in the crowd. "Hmm? Hey, where did she go?"

From behind the large cake, Ciel and Hannah panted. "What is she doing here?!" he whispered. "No matter. Let's go find where the women are and..." He stopped his train of thoughts when he saw Madame Red laughing and chatting with the guests. "She's totally enjoying herself!"

"There is one thing," Hannah said. "That disguise won't fool Miss Midford no matter how elaborate it is."

Ciel started sweating. "If we meet..."

"You'll be found out."

Ciel's face turned red. "Which means Viscount Druitt will discover me!"

"Moreover, imagine the guests' surprise when they find out you're Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel ducked under the table. "I'll be ruined! It will be the ultimate humiliation to the Phantomhives! I won't face Her Majesty ever again!"

"You don't have to be so pessimistic," Hannah deadpanned.

"No! I can't do it! Jim! He's more comfortable in those clothes...for some odd reason. He has to -"

"Actually, I haven't seen him since entering the mansion."

"WHAT?!" Ciel started to panic. "Where is he?! No, no, no, no! I'd rather die than go out -"

They overheard a woman's voice, "Ah, look at the viscount! He's so handsome! And his hair is so golden, it practically shines!" Ciel looked out from under the table. He could see a man with golden hair talking to one of the partiers. "So, that's our target?" He looked around. "Damn it, Jim. Where are you!"

"No choice," Hannah said, pulling Ciel out from under the table. "Go out there. And a bit of a warning, if a man is with him, he'll have his guard up. Act like a lady precisely like I taught you."

Ciel inhaled, then exhaled. "Oh, boy." Slowly, he walked over to the viscount, who did not notice him. "Excuse me, may I have -"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"Oh, no!" Ciel turned around to see, to his horror, that Lizzie was walking toward her. Suddenly, someone yanked him aside.

"Hmm?" Druitt turned around, but didn't see anyone.

Ciel panted as Hannah dragged him to the balcony. "Damn it. That was too close!" The music in the ballroom built up and people started dancing. "Damn. We won't be able to reach him now in this sea of dancers. And to top it all off..." He eyed Lizzie dancing with someone.

"It can't be helped." Hannah tore the dress completely off, revealing a tuxedo underneath. Then she placed a black wig on and tucked her long silver hair under it. She certainly looked more like a man now. "We'll have to dance to move toward him. Do you remember everything I taught you?"

Ciel blushed. "But, you're still too tall! And I kept stepping on your feet last time!"

"Just listen to the music carefully. As long as you follow the music, I will cover you."

The two of them danced, moving toward the viscount while avoiding the watchful eye of Lizzie, who wanted to look for the girl in the pink dress. Finally, when they were close enough, Ciel collapsed. "I made it this far," he panted. The dress was so hot, it was making him feel really stuffy.

"You have no stamina," Hannah said, shaking her head and helping him up. "It was only a short while. I'll go get some water."

"My, my," said a regal voice. The two of them turned around to see Viscount Druitt. He eyed Ciel with interest. "A really lovely dancer, like a robin!" Who would have thought he would make the first move...

"My lady," Hannah said, deepening her voice to sound like a man. "I'll be back with refreshments."

Left alone with the man, Ciel fumbled his words. "Um...I'm proud to have your praise."

Druitt leaned forward. "Who did you come with, dear robin?"

"My Aunt Angelina."

Druitt's eyes widened. "Madame Red? Is that so? I take it you're enjoying yourself?"

"This ball is wonderful, impressive. However..." Ciel turned on the charm. "I've always wanted to speak with you, Viscount."

"Oh?"

"I'm already tired of all the dancing and dining."

The viscount put an arm around him. "You are a stubborn one, robin. You wish to do more pleasurable things?"

Endure! I have to endure this!!! It was for this moment that I endured...this and that!!! All the Madame's fittings, and the walking lessons and the manners and Jim's lessons on how to be seductive!

"Is the viscount knowledgable of pleasurable thing?"

"Of course! If it is, your cries will be so sweet, my dear robin."

AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED, I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY!!! Anyhow. I must investigate one thing before the song ends.

"What is the pleasurable thing?" Ciel asked. Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw doom approaching.

No! Lizzie saw me! She's coming this way!

"Do you want to know?" the viscount asked.

If she sees me, it's all over!

"Yes, of course," Ciel said. His heart was racing.

"Will you not tell Madame Red?"

Oh, no! The song's stopped! Stop putting on airs!

"Of course!"

Druitt leaned a little closer. "You seemed trouble earlier?"

"Eh!"

Lizzie's footsteps were coming closer. MY LIFE IS OVER!

Suddenly, a large cabinet fell from the ceiling. Hannah, still disguised as a man walked out from behind it. "The ball is a its peak, and so ladies and gentlemen, allow me to begin the night's entertainment with this magic cabinet."

Druitt raised an eye brow. "I don't remember hiring..."

Lizzie was distracted. Ciel saw his chance. "Viscount. I'm tired of these shows as well..."

The viscount's attention returned to Ciel. "Of course. Step this way." He escorted him to a hidden room behind a curtain.

Meanwhile, everyone was captivated by the box. "Now, I will step in..." She did so. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then swords fell from the ceiling and impaled the box. A few women, including Lizzie, either screamed or gasped and a few men dropped their goblets of wine. Then, slowly, the doors opened and Hannah stepped outside, clad in her female formal ware. Everyone applauded.

Madame Red was highly impressed. "Hannah! That was outstanding!"

"Really," said Lau, accompanying her. "There was a mountain of swords there. I thought you died."

"I'd be dead if I wasn't me."

Lau smiled. "And what sort of trap was there then?"

Madame Red was shocked. "You just dropped all those swords without a second thought?!"

Hannah smiled. "Did I not say before? This is no game. And there are no traps. That's all there is to it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Druitt led "Lady Robin" to a long corridor. As he walked, "Lady Robin" started to feel tired and there was a strange smell. Oh, shit! Gotta get...out... Ciel collapsed.

"It'll be all right," Druitt said, standing over him. "You're safe here, robin."


	9. His Maid, Commendable

Tight...so tight...organs squeezed...hurts... "Ugh! Augh! Jim...Jim...Hannah...so tight...it..."

"Put your hands on the wall."

"Hannah, I...I...AUAUUUGH!" Ciel let out a squeal as Hannah tightened the corset. " **I SAID IT'S SO TIGHT!** " He let out another groan. "There's no way a _woman_ could stand wearing this!"

* * *

 

"Wake up!" Someone shook him awake.

"AUGH! Hah, hah, hah," he panted. "A dream?"

"No. It's not." Ciel gasped when he heard Jim's voice. So this is what happened to him.

"Where are we? I can't see."

"We're blindfolded. Listen. I was knocked out the same way you were, but I know what the viscount is doing just before I passed out. He's a human auctioneer, selling pretty young girls to perverted men and women. And we're next."

"Ladies and gentlemen," they heard the Viscount's voice. "Please take your seats. The next item is ready for selling. She is a rare beauty! Hair black as ebony, eyes as blue as sapphires. Now I will show everyone." Ciel heard the cage open and someone pulled the blindfold off. It was at that moment he realized the eyepatch was gone. He and Jim were on a small stage in a giant gilded cage and in the audience were people wearing carnival masks."We'll start the bid at 1000!" shouted the viscount.

"Hannah. We're here."

Suddenly, the candle lights went out and everyone started screaming. Then, the screams stopped. The candle lights came back on again, and there stood Hannah. All around her were the unconscious bodies of the bidders and the viscount. "Well, you've gotten into a fine mess. Did you really think that you could drop your guard just because you can call me?"

"You heard me, didn't I?"

"Of course. Let me help you out." She took the key from the viscount and walked over to the lock.

The contact, which takes the form of a five pointed star, is the "scar" a demon leaves so that they do not lose the person that made the contract. No matter where, the "contract" has a great authoritative power. On the other hand, it also means the person who made the contract will never escape the demon.

"Now then," Hannah said, leading Ciel and Jim out. "I've already contacted Scotland Yard. They will be here any minute."

"Excellent. I can't imagine what they will say if they saw me like this."

"Maybe you should keep yours on," Jim said. He stroked Ciel's shoulders. "You look cute like this, Miss Robin. Oh, yeah, I heard what that idiot called you."

"SHUT UP! When we get back to the townhouse, we are getting out of these clothes!"

* * *

Lizzie, meanwhile, was disappointed. "I swore I saw that pretty girl. Ah... I just wanted to be friends."

* * *

The next morning, the newspapers' headlines screamed, "Jack the Ripper Returns! Victim: Annie Shepherman. Another prostitute murdered!"

Ciel slammed the newspaper on his desk. He, Lau, Grell, Jim, Madam Red and Hannah returned to the townhouse and when they saw the newspaper, they were outraged.

"What's the meaning of this?!" shouted Ciel. "The viscount was nowhere near the murder site last night!"

"So," said Lau. "That means this is the work of a copycat...or someone else was involved."

"Then the viscount wasn't involved at all?" asked Madam Red.

Ciel growled. Great. Now they were back to square one!

"There is another way," Jim suddenly spoke. "I believe you should use my connections, Ciel."

The young earl turned to him. "Are you sure?"

Jim grinned. "I have connections that no one seems to notice. Because no one cares for them. No one will think of them."

Memories went back into Ciel's mind. "Very well. Hannah, accompany him. Return when you find what you know."

"Yes...my lord."

As soon as the two left, Madam Red cleared her throat. "So, while we wait..." Madam Red went to a shelf and pulled out a chess board.

"International chess?" asked Ciel. "That brings back memories."

"Come! Play with me! Grell! Go make some tea!"

A few minutes later, while the two played, Grell returned with the tea. "I've prepared herb tea made from wild roses."

Both Ciel and Madame Red sipped the tea. Madam Red suddenly spat hers out and tossed her cup at Grell. "It tastes awful! Why is this tea so salty?! You call yourself a butler!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Make it again!" Grell took off running. Madam Red sighed. "Honestly. Your maid, whether she's capable or a workaholic...she's definitely a miracle worker."

Ciel frowned. "She's just another chess piece. It's not possible for a piece to move without me, the one controlling it. If I won using a free-moving piece, it would not be to my credit."

Damn, he took another piece. Knight takes Rook.

"The ones who give the orders will always be the masters. Without my command, she can't move. But the difference between Hannah and a chess piece is..." Knight takes Bishop. "...is that Hannah can singlehandedly take down all the other 'Knights'. Like...this." Knight takes Queen.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"That's right," Ciel said with a smile. "IF it were a gain of international chess. Unfortunately, there is no real solution that comes from obeying rules in reality. There will be Knights that break the rules and even chess pieces that betray him. In order to make balance in this game, I too must break the rules in order to win, right?" Knight takes King. "If we in England were less attentive, we would be finished."

Madame Red frowned thoughtfully. Then her frown turned to sadness. "You should apart from being the Watchdog of the darker side of society, have another way of living. But you insist on returning to this darker side of society. Sister... your mother would have wanted that too. You want to take revenge for my murdered sister? Sister would definitely have not... we would not have wanted you to be like this."

Ciel frowned. "I never thought to take revenge. Even if I took revenge, the dead would not come back. And I would not gain any satisfaction. Whether it be to avenge or take revenge on someone's behalf, these are just petty words, and merely a show of selfishness. So is it just a matter of comfort? I did not do this for the Phantomhives. I did it for myself! I want those who betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience, as I did, the same level of humiliation and suffering!"

Madam Red said nothing for a while. "I still remember the day you were born. At the time I was still a new nurse, back then. You were so small and helpless, I felt I had to protect you." She stood from her seat and hugged Ciel. "Although I've never had children of my own, I treat you as if you were my own son and I want you to leave this kind of society."

Ciel shrugged out of her grip. "I do this because this is what I wish and it is what I choose. And so... I won't regret anything. And I will neither rely on...anyone." He sighed. "Shall we play again?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes."

* * *

Somewhere in the slums, the secretary of the Phantomhives knocked on the door of the cellar of an abandoned factory. By his side was Hannah. "I do hope they haven't moved yet."

The cellar door opened and a girl in street clothes peeked her head out. She gasped and smiled. "Jim! Miss Annafellows! Come! Come!"

The two were led into the cellar, where there was a whole bunch of children wearing rags. There were also shelves containing food, clothes and a variety of books. When the children saw Jim and Hannah, they ran up to them and gave them a hugging tackle and started babbling questions about what it is like with the Phantomhives, how much money is he making, how the baths there felt and if he had any money on him.

"ENOUGH!" The children went silent when Hannah shouted. Then Jim cleared his throat. "I'm only here on business. Ciel Phantomhive sent me." Some of the children groaned in disappointment. Others just frowned.

"So, you're just here for business?"

"I'm sorry Sarah. My master has no other option. I seek any information on Jack the Ripper."

The children suddenly felt afraid.

"So what about it?" a boy asked. "It's just a bunch of old hags dying. The Ripper ain't after the likes of us."

"But what he he will, Edward? What if he goes after someone like you, Emily," Jim pointed to a young girl in the corner. "When you grow up? Or you, Sarah?" He pointed to the girl he spoke to earlier. "Or you, Amy?" Another girl turned away. "What I do, I do for the Queen's Watchdog. And I do it to make sure people like us don't suffer the same fate Ciel and I did. To make sure that children that do have homes don't have theirs burnt down and sold to perverts and criminals."

"What's in it for us?" another boy asked. Jim snapped his fingers. Hannah took out a large stack of books as if from nowhere. "Is this..."

"The newest releases of Count Blood VII. They're not even in stores yet. Now, about the Ripper."

No one moved. Some of the children hesitated. Then, one girl spoke up. "I did see something."

"Well, let's hear it."

"The last victim, I hear she was going for an abortion clinic."

Jim's eyes widened. "Tell me more."

* * *

"Ciel isn't going to like this," Jim said on the carriage ride back.

"Indeed," Hannah said. "But you know him. He will carry out the Queen's orders, whether it breaks his heart or not." There was a moment's silence. "By the way, that little speech you gave..."

Jim slyly smiled. "Give people hope and they will obey your commands. Whether you're rich or poor."

 

 

 

 

 


	10. His Maid, Encounters

Near the end of the nineteenth century - as the social season was coming to a close, there occurred a serial murder case that shook Great Britain to the core. The victims were all prostitutes, every one of them were chopped to pieces and had their wombs removed. Because of the nature of this crime, the killer became known as...

JACK THE RIPPER.

* * *

 

Ciel shivered in an alley, which was no surprise since it was dark and was wearing clothes normally worn by a newspaper boy. "So cold."

"You get used to it," Jim said, wearing similar clothes. "I've had to wear layers of rags before I started working for you."

"It might rain," Hannah said. She was wearing a long coat and a black fedora. "Here. Wear my coat."

"No," said Ciel. "I'll stick out even more with it." He looked around. "You sure he'll be here?"

Jim gestured to a door. "Right there. That's the entrance. And the only way out of there."

"You're positive that Mary Kelly, the woman who lives in this tenement, is the next victim?"

Hannah nodded. "I believe I told you numerous times...though the three of us standing out here makes us stick out like sore thumbs."

"Quite," said Ciel. "In addition to the prostitutes lacking their organs, there is another commonality."

It started raining.

* * *

 A few hours earlier...

"Wakey wakey." Ciel stirred in his sleep. He had Madam Red lead him to bed after winning chess 46 times in a row. Then he slowly awoke to find Jim inches from his face. "WAUGH!" He slipped off the bed. He got back up and glared at the blonde boy. "Jim! What are you-?!"

"We got some bad news," Hannah said. She told Jim what the street urchins told them. Ciel's eyes widened.

"You're lying," he said.

"I've told no lies. 'Someone involved in medicine and science, is interested in the occult and has no alibis at the time of the murders'. All that descriptions point to Viscount of Druitt. The only **_HUMAN_** being tied to the crime."

Ciel grumbled. "Then all these inquiries," he said, throwing the papers in Hannah's face. "Were all a farce!"

"All I did was follow your orders. I thought you kept me by your side, knowing fully well who I am."

"Of course I am well aware!" He sighed. "Is he...the same as you, Hannah?"

"No. And it would be wise not to put me in the same category as... _them_."

"Then, what is he?"

* * *

Suddenly, there was a loud scream coming behind the door. The young earl ran to the door and kicked it open. What he saw in there made him regret it. Hannah pulled him away. "No! Don't look!" She put a hand over his eyes, but it was too late. He saw. He vomited all over the ground and coughed. "Dear me," said Hannah. "You've made...quite a mess...Jack the Ripper." The man inside slowly stepped out. "...or should I call you...Grell Sutcliff?"

"No, no!" he cried. "I rushed in here because I heard the screams, but when I came in here, she was already..."

"Save it," Jim said. "We were standing out here all night! You didn't go in!"

"That's right," Hannah said. "You can stop acting like this, Grell Suitcliff." Then she laughed. "No, even Grell Sutcliff is just another false persona! Show us your real form. This isn't the first time I've encountered one of _you_ before. I must say, you've done a splendid job disguising yourself as a human."

Grell said nothing. Then... "HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE! IS THAT SOOOOO?" His voice suddenly became higher pitched, almost feminine and his facial features became more pointed along with his teeth. "Indeed! You hit the nail on the coffin, harlot! I am an actress! And a first rate one at that!" He pulled his red hair, which was actually a wig, revealing long red hair. Only, this red hair was brighter and unnatural looking. "But then again," Grell said as he...she...applied red lipstick. "so are you, Hannah Annafellows. If that even is your real name."

"It's a name someone else gave me," the head maid said. "It wasn't Ciel or Jim's idea."

"Hee, hee, hee! Ever the faithful dog, Hannah! No. Harlot Annafellows." Grell stretched out her arms. "TADA! Butler of the Burnett House, Grell Sutcliff at your service!"

"What the fu..?" asked Jim, completely confused.

"It's been a loooong time since I've revealed my true colors! Even that wig was making me feel so drab!"

"Hannah," Jim said, looking up. "You said you've met ' _them_ ' before. What did you mean?"

"Grell is one of them. They who are supposed to be neutral between gods and mortals."

 ** _The Grim Reapers_**.

"How did a death god like you ever come to work as a mortal butler?"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot," Grell said over-dramatically. "I suppose it all started when I fell head over heels with a woman."

"No. By woman you mean..."

Someone stepped out of the door to the blood and carnage inside. "I think you already know the answer, Hannah Annafellows."

Ciel lifted Hannah's hand. "Madam Red."

His aunt smiled. "I miscalculated. I never imagined someone who worked with you would also be able to see through Grell's disguise."

"You can also thank the street urchins who were too afraid to come to the police for telling me," said Jim. "They owe a lot to us."

"Indeed."

Ciel said nothing for a while. He just stared at his aunt. "Madam. You were also on our initial list of suspects. But...your alibi was flawless."

"You even suspected me?"

Ciel shook his head. "If the possibility of Jack exists - kin or acquaintance - it matters not. No human on the list of suspects could have committed the murders. That includes you, Madam." He turned to Grell. "However, it is a different story with your Grim Reaper accomplice. If he can enter Mary's room without any of us noticing, he would also be capable of instantaneously teleporting the distance between East End and West End. And if a servant were to disappear from the Viscount's party for a few minutes, no one would pay heed." He did notice Grell vanish for a few minutes back at the party, only to reappear a few more minutes later. He thought that he had gone for drinks, but... "Therefore, there can only be two people who could be Jack the Ripper: both of you."

Lightning flashed at this revelation.

"The third commonality of the victims, the other two being that they were prostitutes and that their wombs were removed, was that they all went through a certain 'procedure' at the Royal London Hospital where Madam Red works." He held out a list of names. "This is the list of those patients, in the order of their surgery dates. The order in which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to the order in which they went under the knife. The recent victim, Mary Kelly's, was marked as 'Still Alive'. I thought it wouldn't be long for you two to come here." He hung his head. "But still, I wasn't able to save her."

Madam Red sadly frowned. "Ciel, my elder sister's son. My dear little nephew. If you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of this, we still would have played chess. However..." Suddenly, her face twisted with rage as she screamed, "I WILL NOT YEILD THIS TIME! GRELL! KILL THEM!"

Grell pulled out a large red chainsaw (something that normally wouldn't be found in Victorian England) from her cloak and revved it, swinging it toward Ciel, but Hannah kicked her away.

"What is that thing?!" exclaimed Ciel.

"All reapers possess a tool to harvest souls," the red reaper said. "They call it a Death Scythe. Although, a common scythe would have been so unfashionable for someone like me. So I made my own! A Death Scythe juuuust for me, which plays the grandest harmony together with the death throes of a soul!" She grinned at Hannah.

"Of course, the sharpness is guaranteed. A tool that a death god like me can wield can chop anything into little pieces!" There was a loud pop. "Oooh, my body's so stiff for playing that role all the time. Hee, hee, hee!"

"Is there a point to all this," Jim said. "I'm getting bored."

"Shut up, you little brat!" Grell turned to the demon maid. "Let me tell you something, Harlot Annafellows. The colour red makes me swoon. I just love having red in my hair, on my lips and my clothes. That's why I love making ugly women beautiful with the colour of red with blood! A woman can become more beautiful like a poisonous flour the more glamourous they are! A fine gent fitted in rose colours will be the absolute best for me!"

"A reaper is one who quiletly hunts for the dying souls," Hannah said. "A butler is one who follows their master like a shadow. Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both...and fair raises my bile."

"Hmph. Jealous? I mean, compared to someone like me, you're so ugly."

"I could care less about beauty. Besides, how can you call yourself a butler?"

"Hee, hee, hee," Grell giggled as she licked the chainsaw. "EVEN SO, I AM A BUTLER FOR DEATH! KEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE!"

"In the name of Her Majesty, the Queen," Ciel said as he removed the eyepatch. "This is my order. Hannah! Take them both!"

"Yes...my lord."


	11. His Maid, Red

I used to hate red. Just like my father's. I always hid it. Then...

"Ann's hair is really beautiful," said Vincent Phantomhive. "Just like the color of red spider lilies in bloom. That color really suits you."

After you complimented my hair, I started loving red.

However.

However.

* * *

"Well, then," said Hannah, taking off her coat and handing it to Ciel. "Put this on. You don't want to catch a cold. When we get back to the mansion, I'll serve you a cup of hot milk."

Grell revved the chainsaw. "You know, I've been only encountering unsophisticated prey. My scythe and I are unsatisfied." She jumped up into the air and slammed the chainsaw into the ground. "If I am the one to be hunted down, then I'd rather be the one to do the hunting, little harlot! HOW ABOUT A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK!" She laughed gleefully as she chased after Hannah.

Hannah grabbed a nearby street light and blocked the chainsaw. Grell smiled wickedly. "Oh, Hannah. It doesn't matter what you try to block me with. That lamp post you got..." The light started to crack. "Is no different than a twig compared to my Death Scythe!" The chainsaw's blade cut cleanly through and grazed Hannah's arm. All of a sudden, film reels burst out of the wound and in the images were experiences she had in the past.

"What is-?" Hannah instantly pulled the film reels back into her body. "How did you-?"

"That's the power of the Grim Reaper. The Cinematic Record. We Grim Reapers can use Cinematic Records to relive the memories of those on our To-Die list for assessments. What kind of person was he like? What kind of life had he led? Whether to let him live on? Or to kill him? The general saying, one's life just flashing before their eyes before dying, that is just the Grim Reaper replaying those memories." Grell revved the chainsaw again. "A good girl's past makes people curious, but a bad girl's past...MAKES ME WANT TO SLICE THEM UP EVEN MORE!" She swung it at Hannah, who dodged the attack, then another one.

While Grell and Hannah fought, Ciel and Jim faced Madam Red. "Why?" Ciel asked.

"Why?" Madame Red said with a sarcastic smile. "You're asking me now? How do you expect me to answer? You and I have become 'guard dog' and 'sinner'. If you weren't a guard dog of this place and became the hunted one instead..." Her smile instantly vanished. "THEN THERE WOULD ONLY BE ONE PATH FOR YOU!" She charged at Ciel with a knife.

He jumped out of the way and asked, "As a doctor, why did you murder people?!"

"SHUT UP! Even if I told you, you would never understand! You could NEVER understand!!! IF YOU HAD NOT BEEN BORN, THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR THE BEST!!! GAUGH!" Madam Red stopped her attack and looked down. There stood Jim, clutching a knife in his hand. The knife that had stabbed her in the stomach.

"You hesitated at the last second," he said. He pulled the knife out and she fell to her knees. He raised the knife again. "STOP!" He turned around at Ciel's command. "Don't do it! Don't kill her!"

"What are you, daft? She was trying to-" Jim stopped when he heard Madam Red crying. "Hurts, doesn't it? Now you know how those girls felt."

"You...idiot..." Madam Red sobbed again. "You're right. I did hesitate. I can't do it. You're my sister's son. I won't do it! You're my child -" The blade of Grell's chainsaw cutting through her stomach silenced her.

"Oh, Madam Red, how boring. You disappoint me."

A shower of reels burst through the gaping hole the blade caused and everyone saw it.

* * *

_My frail sister was a gentle and extremely beautiful woman, but she never put on any airs and I loved her the most. I loved her amber hair the most, that was just like our mother's and I admired her so much._

_I first encountered "that man" when I was fifteen years old._

_I used to hate red hair, that was just like my father's, I used to hate red._

"Ann's hair is really beautiful," said Vincent Phantomhive. "Just like the color of red spider lilies in bloom. That color really suits you."

_And so, I cut my bangs. I came to love red hair, that was just like my father's, I came to love it._

_I fell in love with "that man". When "that man" came, I would wear the red that he said matched me the most._

"Ann, my sister!" Rachel called out. "I have wonderful news!"

_"That man" was to marry the sister I loved most. I wore red, the color I loved most, to their wedding. If the two people I loved most were going to be happy, I was going to be happy too. It should have been this way..._

"Ann, look! It's your nephew! Hold him!"

"I...I...He's so tiny. He's even got that man's nose."

_I began to hate red again. From that point onwards, I began to frequently attend parties I hated the most. I attended these parties dressed in the most lavish long dresses and makeup. I didn't know when it started, but at some point, people started calling me "Madame Red"._

_On the other hand, I studied hard. Against my parents' wishes, I obtained a doctor's license._

"Auntie Ann! Come play with us!"

"I told you not to call me Auntie!"

"I'm so sorry, Ann. You always get to play with them."

"It's okay, Rachel! I love children and-"

"Ah! Dad! You're home!

_My sister and others, my cute nephew. They were all the people I loved most. However, I always felt it, a burning passion. Eventually, I married a man I met at a party. I told him I had "a man I could not forget". To this, he said, "Even so, I don't mind." He was a pure and honest man. Eventually, I became pregnant. He treated me very well and I was happy._

"A horse carriage ran over someone! Get a doctor, hurry!"

"I'm sorry, madam. Your husband died at the scene. And your organs were damaged. We had to remove your ovaries to save your life."

_...........it shouldn't have been like this._

_My sister came to visit regularly. She cheered me up gradually._

_Soon enough, the day arrived. My nephew's tenth birthday. To be honest, I didn't feel like going. Because I..._

"Hey, carriage driver, why did you stop?"

"Oh, my god..."

The smell of smoke. The blazing heat.

_It was the color I hated the most. Crimson red._


	12. His Maid, Memorizing

_That day._

"AAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!! NO, NO, NO! SISTER! BROTHER IN LAW! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

_The Phantomhive family was murdered. The killer got away with it. The mansion was burnt to the ground. There was no sign of their child. I lost everyone I loved, everything disappeared to a place I didn't reach. I was devastated, yet at the same time, I was jealous of my sister. She got to go with the "someone" who loves her._

_As a survivor, I had to carry on living._

"Doctor, are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"

"It's fine. Staying at home is useless. Work can help distract me. Besides, I have a scheduled operation."

_However..._

"Having a child will cause problems. I want nothing to do with a child whose father I don't even know. How can I expect to get customers with a child in toll? Besides, abortion isn't cheap either."

_I was filled with hatred! They have something I never could have no matter how much I desired it..._

_The things that I yearned for, the things I treasured, the me that lost EVERYTHING! And "they" who obviously have everything I desired for..._

_But they chose to throw those things away. Those prostitutes, whores and sluts._

_What wrongs have I committed?! Why am I the only one cursed with this unfortunate fate?_

_All I did was..._

"Ho? You're that doctor from before. Wait. What are you doing with that knife. No, no, NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! AUUUGGGHHH GUCK!"

_I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE **HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE**_

_And just like that, I operated on those prostitutes that once approached me for abortion. Since none of you wanted it, I'll grant your wish and take away everything, your womb, your happiness, your LIFE._

_At that time..._

"My, my, my! What a complete job you did there! I have been observing you for some time now."

_The red Grim Reaper approached me._

"Thanks to you, my death list is completely full! It really makes me busy. I understand what you're going through. Women like them deserve to die. After all, I too wish to give birth to a child, but I am stuck with an accursed male body. We actually share the same fate. So...allow me to assist you."

_I cut away my red hair that was stained in blood. Then...several months later, my nephew suddenly reappeared._

"CIEL! IS IT REALLY YOU! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!

"DON'T COME NEAR HIM!"

"Jim...she's my auntie..."

_Accompanied with another boy and a maid with dark skin and silver hair._

_Even though I profusely asked him what happened, he refused to tell me and that other boy got aggressive whenever the subject was brought up. Only the woman and Ciel were able to make him stop. However, I did not mind. As long as Ciel returned, that was all right._

"Thank goodness, you're all right...even if it's just one of you...let me look at you. Please."

_The only one who came back...the one who resembled my sister so much...and "that man". Their child. I..._

_By that right, I should at least be happy that Ciel came back, yet my heart felt so uneasy. This child came back, but why hadn't "that man"? The child of "that man". The one my sister snatched from me. Why couldn't I be the mother of Ciel and be the wife of "that man"?_

_Thereafter, Ciel, who inherited the job of "that man" finally came to nab Jack the Ripper. With the same look and appearance of my sister._

_Sister, what else are you trying to take from me? This time, I will not give away!_

_I WILL NOT!_

* * *

Grell collected the last of the film strips into a bag. "I love the way your blood is spraying on you...Madam Red," she said. She walked over to the corpse and said, "I'm not interested in your boring emotions. I created your alibis. I killed women that were not even on the death list. In the end, you're no different from those other women. You don't deserve to wear red." Then she stripped the red coat off Madam Red's corpse and put it on. "The curtains of this cheap show now closes. Good bye, Madam." She turned to leave.

"STOP!" Everyone turned. Ciel walked over to his aunt and closed her eyes. "Hannah. Did I not give you an order? TAKE GRELL!"

Hannah's eyes glowed red again. "Yes, my lord."

While the Grim Reaper and maid fought, Jim turned his attention to Ciel. He walked over to him and knelt beside him. "I'm sorry." Ciel said nothing. Jim wrapped his arms around his friend and held him close.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grell got lucky and slashed through Hannah's chest, spilling out film reels. "Come," she said. "Show me more Cinematic Records peppered with dramatic scenes!"

_Ho, ho, ho._

"Huh?"

_WAAAAH! HANNAAAAAHHH!_

_I added 30 cups of detergent and the bubbles started overflowing!_

_COOKING IS AN ART!_

"WHAT THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT?!"

"I've been living with those idiots for a year," Hannah explained, pulling the film reels back into her body.

Grell started waving her arms like crazy. "I'm not interested in thee, commoners! Show me something interesting!"

Hannah kicked her in the gut and sent her flying up onto the rooftop. She soon joined her. "Too bad. You need to pay to view the rest of them." She looked down at her clothes. "Oh dear. My outfit is ruined. I thought I could at least salvage it, but I guess I was wrong."

"You should be worried less about your clothes," Grell shouted. "Does that mean the wounds I inflicted on you aren't that serious?! However, I do like people who pay attention to their dressing."

Hannah glared at the red androgynous Grim Reaper. "I was hoping I didn't have to do this. You leave me no choice."

"Oh. Are you finally being serious? Let's end this with the next blow."

The two fighters jumped down to the street and charged at each other...

Suddenly, the red Grim Reaper heard a strange sound as the chainsaw sputtered to a stop. "What the..." Hannah stuck a piece of her shirt into the saw's blade, jamming its rotor. "WHAAAAAT?!"

"That device is powered by rotation, so I thought to myself, why not stop its rotation?" Grell tugged at the cloth to get it out, but it was no good. "Don't bother. My shirt was made from the highest quality sheep wool. Sheep's wool produces a large amount of static. It will be difficult for you to get it out now."

"WAUGH!" screamed Grell as she continued to tug at it. "This is not how I wanted it to end!"

Hannah chuckled. "The Death Scythe can cut through anything. Tell me, can you still use it?" Grell felt a shiver as Hannah slowly approached her with a growing smile. "Now that you can't use that device..."

"Wait. Wait a minute! NOT THE FACE!"

* * *

Grell groaned in agony as she felt the bruises start to form on her face. "Well," said Hannah. "I guess even demons can't kill Grim Reapers. But what if I used...this?" She picked up the still jammed chainsaw. Grell let out an audible gasp. "Ah. Judging from your reaction, even Grim Reapers can be killed by their own tools." Grell tried to crawl away, but Hannah pressed her left foot down on her face. "Now, I'll send you on your way with the very tool you love so much."

"No," Grell pleaded. "Please! No!" Hannah raised the saw... "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Suddenly, there was a loud CLING! Something blocked the saw. A pair of pruning shears. A male voice, sounding quite serious, said, "That's quite enough of that." Holding the pair of shears was a tall man with slicked black hair and wearing a black suit and square glasses. "Let me introduce myself. I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management of the Department of Death. I am here to pick up this rogue Grim Reaper."

"Oh, William you saved me - GAUGH!" William kicked Grell in the face.

"Dispatch Member Grell Sutcliff, you are in violation of several rules. You collected the souls of people who are not on the Death List. You used your Scythe without permission. And you modified it without the proper procedures. You are to return to the main branch to submit your report and reflection letter."

"R-Report? I almost died!" Grell shouted, only to be kicked again.

"Shut up!" William then turned to Hannah. "That thing caused you so much trouble."

"THING?!"

"My card." William handed Hannah a business card and shook her hand. Suddenly, his voice became dark. "I'll have to wash this hand now, knowing I touched one of _your_ kind. Even if you choose to tarnish the Grim Reapers' reputation, there must be a limit."

Hannah tore the card in two. "In that case, keep that 'thing' so he doesn't cause trouble again. Humans cannot resist temptation. When they plunged into the depths of their despair, they will hold on to anything that may help them escape the situation they are in, even if by a spider's thread.  No matter what sort of humans they are."

William snorted. "Demons are those who use various chances to make fun of humans before proceeding to leech off of whatever comes out of it as a means of survival. Am I right?"

"I do not deny it."

William made a disgusted sound. "It's really bothersome," he said as he dragged the unconscious Grell by her hair and started to walk off. "We're really lacking in staff. I wonder if I will be able to knock some time off." He paused to look at Ciel. "Because you are a dog on a leash," he said to Hannah without even looking at her. "It seems you are slightly better than the other wild and untamed hounds." He looked down at Grell. "All right, you, let's go."

Hannah tossed the chainsaw to William, who caught it with ease. "You forgot this," she said.

"...Thank you. Then, I'll take my leave." William disappeared into the shadows, dragging Grell behind him.

Hannah sighed. "I'm sorry, master. I let the other escape."

Ciel stood back up. "It doesn't matter."

"You're shivering. Let's get back to the townhouse and I will serve you that warm milk I promised.

Ciel nodded. "I guess you're right." He suddenly felt woozy.

"Ciel!" Jim caught him in his arms, but Ciel shrugged him off. "I don't need your help," he said. "I can stand up on my own. I'm just..." He started to sway... "...so..." His eyes started to close. "...tired..." Fell and Jim caught him in his arms again. He pressed his forehead against Ciel's while Hannah watched.


	13. His Maid, Funeral

Today was a gala. A grand ceremony, as the Undertaker called it. The final phase of the human life.

There was a funeral at the church a few days later. Friends and family of Madam Red gathered around. The Madam herself was placed in a coffin full of white rose petals and wore a white dress. Standing in front of the coffin was Lizzie, dressed in garb like all the attendees and carrying a white rose. Suddenly, the church doors open and Ciel Phantomhive ran in with a red rose and a red dress. He ran to the coffin and placed both items in the coffin. "A white dress and white flowers never suited you. You always preferred red, auntie."

Suddenly, the wind came in and red rose petals blew into the room, scattering them all over. Outside was Hannah with a huge pile of red rose petals outside.

"Good night. Madam Red."

* * *

Ciel, Hannah, Jim and Lau stood in front of the recently added grave in the cemetery. "You did not inform the Queen of Jack the Ripper's true identity," Lau informed.

"Is it really necessary?" asked Ciel, placing a top hat on his head. "After all, Jack the Ripper is no longer in London."

"Hmph. And by doing so, your feet are already sinking in the bog. Even if you're forcibly dragged into unfamiliar territory, you know to never show your helpless form. You prideful dog. I do not wish to trouble you, Earl. Take care of yourself."

Ciel said without looking at him, "If opioids and intoxicants from China will be viewed as a problem, regulations and time both will be an issue. If that happened, I do not think Scotland Yard will release your administrative opium den."

"If that happens, I will have to think of a new line of business," Lau countered. "My interest in this country remains inexhaustible. As with you, Earl." He leaned into Ciel's ear. "It is my hope that you will show me more interesting things." And with those words, the Chinese trade businessman left.

"Hannah, Jim. There's one last thing we need to do."

In another section of the cemetery, Undertaker sat on a tombstone for Mary Jane Kelly. "The last customer of Jack the Ripper," said Hannah. "It seems she was a foreign immigrant. No one would take care of the corpse."

Undertaker smiled at Ciel. "How very kind of you, Earl. Giving a nameless whore a grave."

"I am not kind." Ciel's grip on his cane tightened. "I came to understand...why I couldn't save her." He adjusted his eyepatch. "That night, I made it my priority to save her. I had plenty of opportunities to save her. But I didn't. I knew that there was a possibility of saving her, but I made Jack the Ripper my main priority. I know that, I understood. And I let her die. My aunt..."

"Do you regret it?" Undertaker asked, confused.

"I am not. Jack the Ripper is gone. Queen Victoria's sadness has been alleviated."

"Queen Victoria, huh. I don't like her. She does nothing but sightsee from way high up and forces eeeeeeeeeverrryyyyy thing that is harsh and bleak on this tiny earl."

"That is the karma my family has been burdened with." Ciel stroked his blue ring. "I inherited it with this ring."

"That ring is more like a collar, connecting you and the Queen together."

"The one who put the collar on was me."

Ciel gasped as the Undertaker spun him around to face him. "I hope that collar strangles you. Because that's boring. If you need anything, you know where to find my shop. If it's the earl, his maid, you're always welcome!" And he skipped away.

Jim frowned. "What am I, chopped liver?"

The three of them started to leave the graveyard when Jim suddenly spun Ciel around to make him face him. "'Kind'? Ha! The proper word is 'coward'." Ciel flinched at that word. "You had that gun in your pocket that night, didn't you? Why didn't you shoot? I had to save your arse. You let a prostitute die, but..." His hands holding Ciel's shoulders shook. "You couldn't kill your own auntie?"

"He is right," Hannah said. "You're not just a coward. You're a hypocrite and a liar." She smiled wildly.

Ciel shrugged himself free. "It's because it's your job, Hannah! It's because I thought you would protect me, even if you died. The contract the two of us made, with Jim as my witness, states 'Until my objective is complete, you are my power. Protect me until the end so that I am not killed.' I'm still alive because Jim was there. If it weren't for him, there would be a breach in the contract. It is said that obeying orders is a demon's aesthetics, therefore I expect you to save me even if it means you die.

"You demons have no such things as 'convictions' and 'loyalties', am I right? All you have is 'aesthetics'. If that is the case, you will protect me for the sake of those aesthetics. Am I right? Therefore to not expressively hand down an order... If I said nothing, if Jim did nothing, you would still kill the Madam. Am I wrong?"

"Then, why was I stopped?" Hannah asked. "She had been contaminated with the power of the flip side of this world."

Ciel paused before saying, "If you step out of your proper place, the rule is that you will be punished. That is the duty Scotland Yard stands upon, so do I. When it looked as though she might kill me, there was doubt in her eyes. Madame...she would not kill me, her blood blood relative. That's what I believed. Even a moment's hesitation will be fatal. It's all a game of chess. She was hesitant and lost at the last move. That was all." He moved past Jim and Hannah. "That is why I hesitated."

Hannah stopped him by grabbing his arm. "No. That's not it. To survive, it is always good for the King (you) to be able to skillfully manipulate and sacrifice the other pieces. To use the Knight (me), the Rook (Jim) and the Queen (the Madam). Under your throne the fallen bodies of chess pieces gather as your sins increase. You must not lose. If the King loses, it's game over."

Ciel turned around and faced her. "I will not halt. I will not regret any step that has advanced me. Therefore... This is an order. Neither of you will betray me. You will never leave my side. No matter what."

"Yes, my lord," said Hannah, bowing on her knee.

Ciel turned to Jim. "Well?"

Jim smiled then took Ciel's hand. "Never. I will never leave you. I will never betray you."

"That's right, said Hannah. "I will remain by your side even as your throne breaks and your crown rusts and the bodies pile up until you can't count them all. Until you say checkmate."

 


	14. His Maid, His Birthday

"Ciel...wake up...wake up..." Ciel Phantomhive tossed and turned in his bed. He was sweating and panting heavily. "Ciel! Wake up!"

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!" Ciel reached for the gun under his pillow, but a hand grabbed him. "Get off me!"

"It's me! It's me!"

Ciel panted again, then looked around. Standing over him, looking at him with a look of concern, was Hannah. "Hannah..." He plopped back down into the bed. "Why are you..."

"Get out of bed right now!" Jim suddenly burst into the room. He was wearing his business suit and a look of horror on his face. "Why isn't he dressed, Hannah?!"

"I was about to give him his morning tea," she said calmly. "It calms the nerves. Especially after that nightmare."

"There's no time!" Jim grabbed Ciel and shouted, "I was doing your paperwork and letters when I saw one sent by... _her_."

Ciel's heart jumped. "Her...you don't mean..."

"Yes. Marchioness Midford is coming to visit with Lizzie!"

Ciel jumped out of the bed. "Hurry!" He tore off his sleeping robes. "Get the bath ready! My clothes! Both of you!"

"Really now," Hannah said, ducking as Ciel tossed the night shirt in her direction. "The Marchioness will only be here for the afternoon -"

"YOU FOOL! This is _Aunt Francis Midford_ we're talking about!"

* * *

Finnian sang a happy song as he ran through the garden. "Aahh, it's so great Miss Annafellows and the Master returned. I just finished mowing the lawn. I wonder what will happen to us if we continued on that situation..." That situation being the roof getting blown off the manor while Hannah, Ciel and Jim were away. "Oh!" Finnian smiled at a bush of roses. "The roses of the Christmas season have bloomed! Christmas is almost here... There will be lots of delicious food." Suddenly, he gasped, remembering something.

* * *

In the servant's quarters...

Finnian burst through the door. "Everyone! We have a problem!"

Baldroy, resting his head on a table, muttered, "What do you want? It's still early in the morning. You're so noisy. So irritating..."

"What is it?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Have you forgotten?!" Finnian shouted. "Today is a special day!"

Everyone turned to the calendar. December 14.

* * *

Ciel stood at the base of the grand staircase of the foyer, his hair a complete mess and his clothes haphazardly put on. "I-It's been a while since we last met, Marchioness Midford. As always, you arrived earlier than expected."

By his left was Jim and Hannah. Their faces were neutral and their hair and and clothes were neater, but in their hearts, they were absolutely terrified of the woman frowning at their master.

Marchioness Francis Midford, aunt of Ciel Phantomhive and sister of his father Vincent, was a clean and orderly woman. She kept her hair in a tight bun, but had a long cowlick with a slight curl, much like her daughter who stood next to her. She wore an ornate dress with white gloves and a short, beaded necklace. "Forget the formal greetings," she said in a stern tone. "Anyway, Earl Phantomhive, with that out-of-bed look, I can assume you have just awakened?"

Lizzie ran past her mother and hugged her fiance. "My Ciel woke up! He's sooooooooo cute!"

"You're strangling me..."

"ELIZABETH!"

Lizzie froze at her mother's shout. "Eep..."

"It is not proper for you to engage in such improper actions. Also, you should be greeting him first! Even though this is where I lived in the past, I have emphasized that you must behave like a refined lady."

"Y-Yes, mother." Lizzie let go of Ciel.

"It's been a while," Hannah said, bowing slightly. "Welcome, Marchioness Midford and Lady Midford. Thank you for taking the trouble to travel all the way here..." Her voice trailed to a halt when she realized the Marchioness was glaring at her. "May I ask..." The Marchioness approached her, her glare growing darker. "...is there something on my face?"

"That face of yours. It's still the same as ever." Hannah was surprised by her words. "What indecent looks you possess!"

"I was born looking this way..."

"And ALSO!" The Marchioness grabbed her by the hair so suddenly, she let out an uncharacteristic yelp. "Both you and your master are so much alike! And that goes for..." She suddenly reached behind Hannah and grabbed a frightened Jim by the collar out of hiding. "YOU! You're all terrible influences on each other, keeping your hair this messy! Seeing it irks me! Kindly learn from Tanaka!"

"Wait, what are you," exclaimed Ciel. "No, wait! WAAAHHH!"

* * *

The next thing the three knew, their hairs were combed back and their clothes were much neater and free of wrinkles. They never put up a fight against her. "I am sorry that I have to trouble you for this," Ciel said, trying to keep whatever dignity he had. "Aunt Frances."

"Really now." Frances Midford flipped her comb closed.

"So cute!" cried out Lizzie.

* * *

The sister of the late Earl Phantomhive, Francis Midford is someone who adheres strictly to rules and abstains from temptations and desires; she is highly respected and never had a need to hid her actions. It is said she married the Head Knight, Marquis Midford after defeating him ~~using her super strength~~ in a fencing event held by the Queen. What she said to him was, "You are so useless! And you DARE to call yourself the Head Knight of England?!" He instantly fell in love with her after that.

She still continues with her daily rigorous training even after marriage, and she is currently a ~~monster~~ lady of the Noble Class whose drive and beauty are still preserved from hear youth.

* * *

"I came to conduct a surprise spot-check and still you are lazing around as usual. Also, your head maid and your assistant are still indecent as ever. Bear in mind that you are going to be the man whom my daughter is marrying in the future." Ciel shivered at the Marchioness' harsh tone. She pointed to him. "I am going to retrain you today! I am going to do an extensive check!" Ciel, Hannah and Jim shivered. "Firstly, I'm going to check the inside of your house! Unruliness in the environment is the thing that leads to the heart being unruly!"

"In that case, allow me to lead the way," Hannah offered.

"Hey..." Ciel protested.

"Hey..." echoed Jim.

"Shh. Not to worry," Hannah said with a humorous smile. "Please be at ease, I have ensured that everything is in place." She escorted the Midfords to the door to the garden. "Firstly, I will lead you to explore the garden, the winter roses bought from Germany are exceptionally beautiful..." She stopped when she opened the door a crack and saw a ruined garden and Finnian plucking the flowers out, singing a little song. Instantly, she slammed the door. "I made a mistake. I actually wanted to show you the main hall."

"Something must have happened," Ciel mumbled. Lizzie gave him a confused look.

"Why?" Marchioness Midford asked the head maid, annoyed by the sudden turn of events. "Since we're already here, we should start exploring from the garden!"

Hannah was quick to save face. "No. Please come to the main hall. This way, please. It was an oversight on my part. It is currently the time whereby the roses of the Christmas season as well as those bought recently from Germany bloom at peak. Please come to the main hall so as to view of the flowers will be better, you will be able to see the garden from there. It is our wish to provide you with the best view of the flowers blooming in the day."

She led the group to the doors to the main hall. "I refurbished the main hall a few days back. I took the liberty of ordering a wallpaper from France..." There was a loud crash. Hannah peaked through the doors to see Mey-Rin making a mess. Again. She slammed the door. "I made a mistake. I think we should proceed to the greenhouse for tea."

Ciel groaned mentally. Lizzie gave him another confused look.

"Why?" asked the Marchioness, suspicious. "I thought we are here to view the main hall?"

"No. We shall have tea first. Please this way. The two of you have been stuck in a cramped carriage for so long, you both must be tired. I'm so sorry not realizing it sooner... I have already set up a resting corner in the greenhouse. Anyway, please proceed to there to help yourself to the snacks and enjoy a cup of tea! I have coincidentally purchased some excellent tangerines from Spain and I have been intending to use Ceylon tea grown in Dimbulla to serve you orange-flavored black tea."

BOOM!

The Marchioness glared at Hannah. "Another mistake?"

...

"You are such an indecisive woman!"

"I'm sorry. My way of handling matters are just too..." Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh! I just remembered that there is a place which I have been intending to let the Marchioness explore." She took note of Midford's confusion and suspicion. "Even though it might not be proper for ladies to explore it." The Marchioness raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, let us all head to the stables!"

* * *

At the stables, Hannah presented a large black stallion. "What do you think of this, Marchioness? I have specially bought a horse with a blue-black coat as the young master's personal horse. It has always been my wish to show him to the Marchioness."

Lizzie's mother walked over to the horse and gently stroked its mane. "It is indeed a splendid horse! It has a nice look and possesses a good build..." She suddenly made a sly smile. "Ciel, do you want to go on a hunt?"

"Mmm? With you, aunt?"

"This is a good opportunity for me to observe the what sort of man my daughter will marry. Or perhaps," she added with a glare. "Hunting is too strenuous for a boy who possesses the small, skinny build of a little girl?"

"Fine! Hannah! Make preparations!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Jim! Bring me my rifle!"

"Yes, my lord."

Both earl and marchioness glared at each other. "Game on."

* * *

Both competitors were riding their respective horses and garbed in hunting gear. Riding with Ciel was Lizzie. Hannah escorted them into the forest surrounding the mansion. "It's here."

The Marchioness grinned at Ciel. "Is your maid a hunting dog as well?"

"You can put it that way. It is somewhat true."

"We will start from the vicinity of this area. The rules are: the area where you are able to shoot is bounded by a 25 kilometers, and also it is forbidden to shoot birds that are situated lower than the height mentioned. Is that alright?" There were no complaints. "The time limit is three hours."

"See you later, Ciel! Hyah!" The Marchioness ordered her horse to go and she rode off deeper into the forest.

"Lizzie," Ciel said. "You should get off the horse now. I am unable to hunt like this."

"Eh? But I seldom able to be with you like this..."

In the distance, everyone heard a bang. "1-0," Hannah said. "Marchioness Midford shot down a bird just as soon as the competition began. She certainly lives up to her reputation. It seems she's just too tough for the likes of you, my lord."

Ciel frowned. Then he gently lifted Lizzie off her seat and placed her on the ground and took up his rifle. "Ciel! What are you-"

"Even though I feel a little bad towards Aunt Francis, I'm not losing to anything that 'competition' written all over it. Lizzie, stay with Hannah where it's safe. It will be dangerous, understood?"

"Yes." She watched as her fiance rode off into the woods with a smile of confidence and determination. "Ahh," she sighed. "I'm so relieved. He's finally returned to his original self. Because Ciel was so close to Madam Red, I was worried. I don't want anymore unhappy memories to befall Ciel. That is why I try to cheer him up using my own methods." Tea parties, hugs, presenting him her giant stuffed animals... "Though they don't normally produce the desired outcome. I tend to overdo things and anger him in the process."

Hannah patted her on the head. "I'm sure the young master has always kept your concerns in mind."

"Tee, hee! Thank you. You are too kind, Miss Annafellows!"

There was a loud bang off in the distance. "5-4, Marchioness. The competition is heating up it seems.

* * *

Three hours later...

At the dinner table, Hannah presented steak and kidney pie with salmon sandwich. "It's a draw," she said. "The Marchioness collected a total of fifteen animals; ten pheasants, two foxes and three rabbits. The young master also collected fifteen; eleven pheasants, three foxes and one rabbit."

"I will not take this lying down," the Marchioness shouted. "I won't be appeased until there is a winner!"

"I agree with you this time, Aunt Francis," Ciel said. "Even though occasions where I do agree with you are rare."

Both earl and marchioness glared at each other.

"In that case, we shall determine the winner through another competition in the afternoon," said Hannah, to which both competitors agreed.

"However," said Midford. "It seems we have hunted all the prey that are available here. It is best if we change a venue for the afternoon session."

Hannah made a knowing look. "You shouldn't be afraid. There are still larger prey walking about."

"Well, since we have already decided on what to do later on," said Lizzie. "Let's start eating!"

Suddenly, something or someone stepped on a branch, making it snap. A shadow creeped across the table. Lizzie turned around and let out a scream as a huge bear loomed behind her and let out a roar. The bear raised its claws...

"LIZZIE!" Ciel ran for her and tackled her to the ground, putting himself between her and the bear.

BANG!

The two teenagers looked up. The bear stopped moving...then fell dead. Behind it was the Marchioness with a smoking rifle.

As the tensions eased, Ciel sighed. "16-15. I lost to you, Marchioness."

"Hmph. It will take ten more years for you to defeat me. However, you are indeed worthy of my praise for the bravery you have shown, at the time when you gave it your all to protect my daughter. Also, I owe you one, Earl Phantomhive." She slightly bowed with respect. "You are indeed worthy of being my son-in-law, Ciel." She turned to go to her horse. "All right," she said, stern once more. "Since the competition is over, let's go back home."

* * *

Hannah led the way as she carried the bear over her shoulder with the Marchioness riding beside her. Behind them were Ciel and Lizzie, the latter of whom was hugging onto Ciel's waist.

"Annafellows," the Marchioness said softly. She pulled a butter knife out of her pocket. "You forgot this."

"Oh my," Hannah said. "I must have forgotten a piece of silverware behind."

"No," the Marchioness said with a knowing frown. "You actually forgot that you left it in the bear's head." Hannah looked at her. "You were the one who killed the bear, didn't you? I missed entirely. I actually panicked when I heard my daughter's scream. I must be getting old." She sighed. "Then again, it is a servant's job to ensure their master gets all the glory. Why did you let me win on purpose?"

"Young master is talented when it comes to competing with others. That is why he is extremely confident of his abilities to the extent that he has his viewpoint that 'There is no way I can lose'. However, in order to work towards one's goal, it is necessary for one to eat the pie..." Hannah paused. "If not, one will eventually trip and fall one day. In addition, the young master's goal is not something that is easily attainable. This is a willful thinking on my part..." The Marchioness raised an eyebrow. "I hope that the Marchioness will become a role model for my master."

The Marchioness glared at her. "So, in other words, I have been used?"

Hannah chuckled. "Of course, that's not the case. The head of the household I serve is a child, yet at the same time, he is the master. It is important for the young master to have an 'adult by his side' in order to keep him in check."

"Hmm," the Marchioness grunted in agreement. "Even though your looks are indecent, what you said is indeed accurate."

"...indecent?"

"For the sake of your master, you actually made the process of teaching him the proper actions to take different times part of your job scope."

"That is because I am one hell of a maid. I will do what benefits the master the most."

"Hmmph. You are a fellow that will never be taken advantage of."

When they finally reached the mansion and dismounted, Hannah said, "Since we have obtained so many wonderful catches from today's hunting session..." She opened the front doors. "I shall show you all I am capable of doing all these things -"

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!"

"What the?!" exclaimed Ciel. "Why does everyone look like this?!"

The servants were covered in bruises and their clothes were torn. Finnian ran up to Ciel and presented him a...a...what was it? "Please, take a look at this cake! This was made by all of us!"

"Uh..."

"We even used the roses for decorations," Finnian presented him with the ruined flowers on the table. A table with what looked like charcoal instead of real food.

"I made a donburi with the master's favorite food," Baldroy said.

"The table was set up by me," Mey-Rin said. "I followed Annafellows' stye."

"Ho, ho, ho," chuckled Tanaka.

Suddenly, Ciel and Hannah felt another shiver. They turned around. Marchioness Midford...no, a scary witch was glaring at them. "Oh, no!"

"They are actually one step quicker than me..." And then the scary witch was gone. Midford smiled warmly and put a hand on her nephew's head. "I actually came specifically to say this. Happy birthday, Ciel." She turned to the servants. "And also, everyone..." They shivered. "I'm counting on you to take care of my daughter and future son-in-law."

"YES, MA'AM!"

Everyone smiled. Even Ciel. "Thank you, very much."

"However, there are some things which I need to remind you of," the Marchioness continued, surprising Hannah. "The broken tea set, the ridiculously bare garden, as well as the dinner that was burnt to charcoal, I trust you will take care of them?" She gave him a knowing wink.

"You found out?" Then she smiled. "Yes, of course."

* * *

In the kitchen, Hannah found Jim sitting alone with a platter covered by a lid. "You are not with the others?"

"That woman scares me. Ever since..."

"The first time you met her, you bad mouthed her and resulted in her literally scrubbing your mouth with soap."

"She's everything I hate about them, the people who demonized us. The rich snobs who spat on. Called a waste of space."

"And yet, Ciel conducts business with them. Is getting married into one of their families."

"Ciel is...different. There's something about him that makes me feel..." His hands gripped the table. "He will be mine. Somehow. I will make him forget that shrill harpy."

Hannah lifted the cover off the platter. "What's this? Where's the cake I baked for him?" Her answer came in the form of Jim burping a little. "Really." She placed a finger on the remaining chocolate on the plate and licked it. "It's hard to comprehend what humans think. They actually like this stuff."

Jim looked out the window. "It's snowing." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To be with Ciel."

"Even with the Marchioness out there?"

"I can't keep hiding forever."

* * *

Somewhere in London, two dark skinned men wearing regal clothing from India walked down the street. One of them lifted his hands up to catch a falling snowflake. "What is this, Agni?"

"It falls during the winter in places like England," Agni said. "It's called snow, Prince Soma."

"Snow? It's so pretty. I wish I could bring it to my mother to see."


	15. His Maid, A Freeloader

Winter in England is a grey season that is enveloped by thick and heavy snow. After the series of murders by Jack the Ripper, London soon returned to it's peaceful state. If only for a brief time.

There was a strange case involving British citizens who had recently returned from India being continuously attacked, stripped of everything and hung upside down naked from the eaves of the Hindustani coffee house in Portman Square. Since then, noblemen and soldiers who returned from India were meeting the same fate from time to time. Those victims all had papers stuck to them.

They said, "Watch this, you wild, pathetic children of sloth and depravity. England is the motherland of the Devil. It steals everything and forces its worthless, rotten and decadent culture on you instead. To all the bitch-dominated idiots of this land, you are the ones that deserve the vengeance of Heaven! Now, the Day has come!"

Instead of a signature, each letter ended with a picture of a mouth sticking out its tongue.

* * *

Scotland Yard's commissioner, Lord Randall crumpled up the most recent letter. "Damn it all! That's the twentieth one now! Haven't you apprehended the culprit yet, Aberline?!"

"My apologies," said Officer Fred Aberline.

"Feh, and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was also stolen by that brat-"

"Sorry for being a brat." Both men turned around to see Earl Phantomhive, accompanied by Hannah and Jim.

"Earl Phantomhive," exclaimed Aberline. "How the hell did you get here?! This is a crime scene!"

Lord Randall stopped him, then said grumpily, "Why are you here, Earl?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ciel said as Jim snatched the case file Aberline was holding and handed it to him. "I'm here to clean up the mess made by an old, pathetic hunting dog."

"HEY! Give that back!"

"Let's see," Ciel said, reading it. "A crime targeted at people who returned from India. At least no one died."

"You can't just..." Randall shouted, but Ciel silenced him by holding up a letter with the Queen's seal on it.

"If it was just a highwayman, I wouldn't get involved. However I won't sit by and allow the royal family be insulted." The Scotland Yard officers frowned, but said nothing. "Now then. The criminals being described as 'chosen children of sloth and depravity' is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts."

The British Empire's Dominion of India. At the time present, a lot of British settlers were living in Britain's Indian colonies. The third or fourth child from upper class families who couldn't afford luxurious lives in England can live like aristocrats in India. Those who return to England are called Anglo Indians. Those who can't leave the lazy lifestyle due to the luxury they found are called Indian upstarts.

"They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless past times," said Randall. "Most of them are upper class people of this so-called Great Britain."

"Upper class," Jim mumbled. "How worthless." Ciel nudged him to be silent.

"Anyway," the young earl said. "What is this mark?" He pointed to the one detail in the note: the picture of the mouth sticking its tongue out.

"The culprit is making fun of us British and our Queen! What an idiot," Randall shouted. "Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than some vulgar Indian barbarian!"

"Commissioner Randall, please calm down," Aberline said.

"So that's the reason you called out to me?" asked Ciel. "A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in East End." He smirked. "I can see that even city yards don't know what to do with a dark street like East End. It's hard to identify the exact route and number of smugglers, right?" The officers grumbled. "So I'll make a move my own way. I want to return to the manor quickly. Hannah, did you memorize the documents?"

"Yes, my lord." She handed them back to Aberline. "Thank you."

"Let's go, Hannah. Jim."

As the officers watched the three go, Aberline turned to his superior. "Who was that boy?"

Lord Randall sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter since you saw him." He inhaled deeply. "This country has a secret executive agency which is directly controlled by the Queen, it is strictly kept a secret. That was Phantomhive. The Phantomhive has served for generations. They are called the Queen's Watchdogs or the Awful Noblemen."

"Why are they called Awful Noblemen? Don't they serve the Queen like us?"

"No. It is no easy task. In every civilization, there is both a 'polite society' and an 'underworld.' And Great Britain is no exception. The rogue organization known as Phantomhive covers up any number of criminal acts carried out by the Royals and will stop at nothing to eliminate any and all who may seek to harm the Royal Family. By all rights, they function as the royal 'shadow'—a 'phantom,' which never should have come into being. The underbelly of the East End. The criminals and black guards of other nations who congregate therein. So that these undesirables do not spill out into polite society, they employ their monstrous authority to rule over and police every inch of this country's underworld. That's . . . the 'Phantomhive earldom' for you."

Fred Aberline absorbed these words as Lord Randall continued, "In other words, it's the opposite of the police. They use evil powers to carry out the wishes of the Queen."

"And that kid?"

"He is no kid. He is a Devil."

* * *

"Is this the place," Ciel asked Hannah.

"Indeed."

The trio was at the door of an underground den. Where some of the most worthless of scum come to get lost in the pleasures in that place. When the boy earl knocked on the door, it slowly opened and a sickening smell of opium smoke filled his nostrils. "Ugh."

"So, you finally found this place," said a familiar voice. "It feels kind of weird for you to see me like this. However, I knew this day would come."

"And what kind of day is this?!" Ciel shouted at Lau, who was surrounded by girls. One girl in particular wore oriental clothes like him and had a rose in her hair.

The whole den was filled with men and women breathing in the opium that filled their pipes while Lau's workers tended to their needs.

"Welcome earl," Lau said. "Long time no see! How you been? Was it your birthday recently? Congratulations!"

"I don't really care for such things. I have something to ask you."

"Ah! The earl had come all the way to Anagura to talk about that 'incident', am I right?"

"The news spread fast, huh?" Ciel asked. He ignored the women offering Hannah a pipe (who refused their offers) and got down to business. "I have been investigating that 'incident'. If it's about orientals, the fastest way to find out anything is to ask who has the strongest influence around here. That president of the British branch of Chinese Trading Company, Kunlun...No. Shanghai Mafia Qingbang Executive, Lau."

"Meh," Lau shooed at him. "I don't like it when you address me that way. It's too formal. Right, Ran-Mao?" He cuddled up with the girl in the oriental clothing.

Ciel said, "I'll leave East End in your care... Quit smoking opium and listen! The numbers of people who move in and out are in your control right?"

"Of course! I have done as you asked. It's the bribe that allows me to do business in this country. Well, firstly, there is one thing I must ask. What is that 'incident'?"

"GAUGH! You don't know..."

"Typical of a yes man," Hannah chuckled.

"So we have to start from the beginning," Ciel groaned.

* * *

Somewhere in the slums...

"I see," Lau said after Ciel explained everything. The hangings, the striping, the papers. "So you want to arrest _that_ mischievous guy."

"Since there are no casualties, it must be because he's targeted upper class civilians and soldiers."

"Setting an example of the common people? It must be tiring for you, Earl."

"Nonsense!"

"Nevertheless," Jim said. "we have walked for miles now. Where is the stronghold of these Indian people?"

"Eh? Sorry. I got so lost in our conversation it seems we got lost."

"Oh, come on!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps and a man with dark skin and hair (Indian) and dressed in rags ran up to them before falling flat on his face. "Auagh! My ribs! Help me!" More people came to his aid, all Indian. "Showing up in a place like this... You're asking for it. A noble, are you?" Ciel slapped the man away when he got too close. "Pay me consolation money! Strip off everything and give me everything you have!"

Jim instantly recognized that technique. He used it before back when he was a street urchin. "You're not fooling anyone. You want to make it look more convincing?" He got onto his buttocks and grabbed his knee and pretended to cry. "My leg," he sobbed. "I think it's broken! Please! Help me!"

"Wow, he is good," Lau said, impressed.

"It's just a bunch of punks," Hannah said.

"Dispose of them," ordered Ciel.

"Shut up!" Now the faker was dropping the act. "So what if I didn't fool you," he pulled a knife from his pocket. "I'll tell you, all of us here despise noblemen. They brought us all the way to England and then dumped us like trash! All you British are selfish!" His friends agreed with him viciously. Now, more men were showing up, armed with pipes, bats and knives. "Because of you, we ended up living like miserable gutter rats. Our country was walked all over by your shoes!"

"YEAH!" cheered his friends

"We'll give you a taste of what it's like to be plundered and humiliated!"

"YEAH!"

"But first I have to ask a question for all of you!" a new voice asked.

"YEAH!"

"If you answer is useful, I will treat you to some delicious food as a reward."

"YEAH...huh? What?"

"Excuse me!" Everyone turned. There stood another Indian, roughly a teenager, and garbed in royal attire. Accompanying him was an older man with silver hair. "We're searching for someone," the teenager said. "Have you seen any Indians that look like this?" He held up a poorly drawn picture of an Indian woman.

"Hey, you're in the way, you bastard!" the first thug shouted.

"Are you guys joining in the fight, too?" the teenager asked Ciel, Jim and Hannah.

"Hey, stop ignoring me!"

Then the boy looked again at Ciel's fancy clothes and Hannah. "He has a butler? Are you British noblemen?"

"So what if we are?"

"Then I shall defend the people of my country. Agni?" The teenager turned to the silver-haired man. "Defeat them."

"As you wish, your majesty." The man approached the group and clenched his fists, which were wrapped in bandages. "I will swing these fists blessed by the gods for master's sake." He swung a punch, but Hannah quickly caught his hand and tossed him away, but he quickly got back up and swung another fist.

So fast...

"Don't forget we're here too!" the thug raised a knife, but Hannah ducked, making...Agni, was it? punch him by mistake.

Agni charged at Hannah once more and jabbed his fingers in several spots on her body. "I've hit your Marman. Your pressure points. You should be paralyzed. How is it you're still standing?"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Everyone turned to Jim. "We did nothing wrong! We barely stepped a foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British?!"

The teenage Indian gasped. "What? You lot!" He turned to the Indians in rags. "Did you really attack these people for no reason?" Their stunned silence was all he needed. "That's not right! Picking fights without reason is childish! Agni! Our brothers are the wrong ones here! We shall help this kid!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

The thugs gulped.

* * *

After he was done punishing them, Agni took a bow. "It is done, your majesty Lord Soma."

"So," Soma turned to Ciel, Hannah and Jim. "I hope you're not hurt."

"No..." said Hannah.

"Also," Soma added, kneeling down in front of Jim and Ciel. "This isn't the kind of place for children like you to wander about." They growled at him. "So, anyhoo, I'm in the middle of a search so I need to split." He turned to leave. "See you!"

The trio just blinked in confusion. "Those two are amazing."

"And where were YOU?!" Ciel shouted, who was hiding behind a corner.

"I was waiting for the right moment to jump in."

"So, who were those two people?" Ciel asked.

"They are definitely not people who live in East End," Lau said. "Also, they wear pretty dresses. Their English accents are pretty too."

"Well," Hannah said. "It looks like our first job is to deliver these people," she gestured to the pile of groaning and moaning bodies. "to Scotland Yard."

* * *

That night...

"How tiresome," Ciel grumbled when they came to the townhouse. "And now snow is starting to fall! Anyway... The criminals may be among them. Let's wait to hear from Commissioner Randall." Then he got mad. "Feh! Calling me out to London because of this boring case!"

Lau laughed. "You can't help but bark if there is any sort of threat to the Queen. This is part of being a pitiful watchdog, Earl."

"Welcome back," called out the servants.

"Wait," said Lau. "You brought all the servants this time?"

"They would be more of a burden if left alone," Hannah said, the memory of them blowing the roof off the manor still fresh in her mind. "Well now, you must be cold, master. I will serve you tea immediately."

"Fair enough then," Ciel said dismissively.

"Instead of English tea, let's have chai instead, that would be better."

"Fair enough then. Huh?" That wasn't Hannah! He looked around. There was Soma and Agni, the latter of whom was looking around, amazed at the townhouse's details. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?!" he shouted.

"Huh?" asked Soma, confused. "Don't you remember meeting me earlier today?"

The servants were confused. Who were these people?

"Besides, I saved you. In India, it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying. 'Entertain the guests even if you must sell your treasures.' By the way, where's the bed?"

"Why are you looking for a bed?" asked Lau.

"In my country, we sit together with the guests on the bed."

"Found it!" Agni called upstairs.

"OI!" shouted Ciel. "Listen to me!"

But Soma ignored him and followed Agni up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

"Wait a minute!" Ciel, Jim and Hannah followed them. "Why do I have to look after you guys?!"

Soma smiled. "I didn't want to stay at an inn. Is it common for England to kick their benefactors out in the cold?" He plopped down on the bed, making himself comfortable.

"Aside from that," Ciel rambled on. "Who are you people?!"

"Me?" Soma made a smirk. "I'm a prince."

"A prince?" Jim and Hannah asked.

"This person," Agni introduced, "Is the twenty-sixth child to the king of the princely state of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal."

"I'm going to stay for a while...midget." Ciel's veins swelled with anger when the prince said that word. Jim held him around the waist to keep him from attacking him.

"Then as a symbol of our new friendship, I will serve you some chai! On a cold day, chai tea with ginger can't be beat! I'm just gonna borrow your kitchen."

He took off running with Hannah shouting, "Er, wait! Serving tea is my thing!"

The other servants, who overheard everything, rushed up to the prince and started babbling questions about what India is like and if he really is a prince.

"Yep," said Lau with a laugh. "It seems there's gonna be some lively times ahead, eh Earl?"

Jim was sure steam was coming out of Ciel's nostrils and ears.

Ciel had only one thing to say to Prince Soma and Agni. "Both of you... ** _GET OUT_**!!!!"


	16. His Maid, Foreign

The next morning...

Today's breakfast: Prawn curry and French toast with ginger.

Ciel, Jim, Hannah, Lau, Soma and Agni sat at the table, discussing their businesses. "So," said Ciel. "How long do you plan on staying in my house?"

"We'll leave as soon as our work is done," Soma said, stuffing his mouth with curry.

"Aren't you two looking for someone," asked Lau.

"So what if they are and why do _you_ need to stay here," Ciel asked coldly.

"Ho, ho. What's wrong with me staying here?"

"Oh, yeah," Soma said. He reached into his pocket. "We're looking for this lady." He held up the crudely drawn picture of the Indian woman he showed before. "Her name is Mina. She was a maidservant at my palace."

Everyone blinked at the picture. "This is..." mumbled Ciel.

"I drew that. I drew it good so that once you see her in person, you'll recognize her for sure! Isn't she a beauty?"

Jim covered his mouth and turned away to hide his laugh. Ciel turned to Hannah. "Can you find this...woman?"

"Uh...I'll try my best?"

"I've never met such a fine specimen," Lau joked.

Soma agreed, not understanding sarcasm. "Of course! She is the most beautiful woman in the palace! Thanks for the meal, by the way."

"So, why is this woman in England?" Ciel asked.

He didn't get a response. Soma and Agni were kneeling before a very ugly statue of a multi-armed woman carrying a severed head, weapons and bowls. She wore an outfit made out of skulls and a skirt made out of arms and she was standing on top of the body of a handsome man.

"What the hell are they doing," Ciel asked. "And where did that statue come from?!"

"I believe they are praying," said Lau. "But that is one awful surreal figure of a god."

"A god?" asked Hannah. "All I see is a woman holding men's heads, wears skulls as a necklace and standing on top of a man's stomach."

"This is a statue of Kali, the goddess from Hindu religion we have faith in," Agni explained.

"So it's a god from India?" Ciel asked. 

"Yes. Our goddess Kali is the wife of our god Shiva and also the goddess of power. She protects from misfortune and give us lots of benefits. A long time ago a demon recklessly challenged the goddess to a fight. Of course the victory went to Kali. However her destructive urges didn’t settle down after his defeat. The goddess became absorbed in destruction and massacres, making a necklace of the men she killed, drinking their blood."

Lau smirked at the story. "So the damage the goddess made was greater than what the demon did. That’s surprising."

Agni continued his story, "Other gods couldn’t stop the goddess who had decided to destroy the world. At that time in order to protect the world her husband the god Shiva lay down at her feet."

"Is that why that guy is being stepped on?" Jim asked, pointing to the figure of the man being stepped on by the goddess.

"Of course, it's a lover's quarrel," Hannah said.

"Maybe he should have done it before many were killed," Ciel said.

"Having stepped on her husband with unclean feet the goddess calmed and the world returned to its peaceful state. In other words Kali is a great goddess who defeated a demon after a time of struggle. She is holding the head of the defeated demon as proof."

"So you say," Ciel said to Agni.

"If such a person exists," Hannah said, eyeing the statue. "I probably should stay clear from India."

"I finished praying," Soma said, standing up. Then he grabbed Ciel by the arms and shouted, "Let's go, midget! You will be my guide!"

"My name is not midget!" The young earl squirmed his way out of the prince's grasp. "It's Ciel! And why am I your guide?!"

"Then, Ciel, I order you to be my guide!"

Jim suddenly pulled Ciel away from him. "He's not going with you!"

"Quite right," said Hannah. "It has already been scheduled for the young master to study and work today."

"As you can see, I am very busy," Ciel said. "If you want to look for that person, then do it yourself."

* * *

10:00 AM. Violin lessons. The music room.

"Now," said Hannah. Ciel stood in front of her with a violin. "During our stay in London instead of Governess Addams and the others I will serve as your tutor." She put on a pair of glasses and tapped a baton. Firstly let’s practice the second suite of the violin solo."

Ciel looked at the music sheet. "Chaconne of Bach. This piece of music is extremely high leveled. How am I supposed to..."

Hannah poked him on the nose with the baton. "Because it is hard if you can do this you’ll gain confidence. That is my method as a tutor. Basically I’m a hard trainer."

Nearby, Jim sat in front of a piano, playing a simple melody.

"Could you do that when we're not in session, Jim?"

"Sorry Hannah."

"Now, where was I? Ah yes. Prepare the bow, Ciel."

"Hmm..." The earl began to play after a moment's hesitation. "The important thing for D minor is to express the tune with severity and piety." Ciel obeyed his instructions. "That's it. You're doing well. Express the tune with intense emotions..." Suddenly, there was another sound. "At the appropriate time use the sound to represent anger."

It was too much. Ciel, Jim and Hannah stopped what they were doing and looked up. Soma was sitting nearby, playing a large sitar while Agni played the drums.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked.

"Hmm? I just think it would be good to spend some time with Ciel today.” He smiled, as if proud of his idea, starting his bragging. “I am also talented when it comes to musical instruments."

"GET OUT!" shouted Ciel.

* * *

11:00 AM. Art study hour.

Ciel was to paint a bottle on a stand. Jim sat next to him. "Look for the balance and calmly bring out the depth," Hannah said.

"What? Drawing a bottle is boring isn’t it?" What the hell? Didn't Soma and Agni get the message? "Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman right?” He concluded, looking at Mey-Rin, pointing regally. “So woman! Undress."

The poor maid shrieked when she heard Soma’s order, almost dropping the tray she had brought the items to be drawn in. "I will only undress in front of the man I love!"

" _GET OUT!_ " shouted Ciel.

* * *

1:00 PM. Phantomhive company work.

Jim looked left, then right. Then he closed the office door and locked it. "Okay. He's not getting in this time." He turned to Ciel. "The samples of the limited Christmas goods from the Yorkshire factory have arrived." He gestured to the toys sitting next to the desk.

Ciel took a stuffed Peter Rabbit and hugged it. "Hmm... it feels good now that they remade it."

"Next," Hannah said, placing some paperwork on the desk. "the production plan for next year has arrived from headquarters. It seems new products like the Christmas crackers are having favorable sales at the Herriot department store."

"Though since our kid costumers are the majority we need to keep producing new toys."

"That's it!" Jim let out a scream when he heard that. Where the hell did the prince and his servant come from?! "I have a thought of a business plan for you. Look at this!" He showed Ciel a picture of an elephant. "A doll in the image of the god Ganesh! But get this: somehow...the nose moves!"

" **GET OUT!!!!** "

That seemed to be Ciel's favorite words.

* * *

2:00 PM Fencing practice.

"Aahh," Soma said, bored. "what time will you finish? And just what the hell are you doing?"

Ciel turned his back to his partner, Jim and shouted, "AAAAAAAARRRGHHH! SHUT UP! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!!!"

"Eh, no need to get mad!"

"Fine. I get it." He calmed down a little. "If you want my attention that much, then be my opponent! Jim!" Jim tossed his sword to the prince.

"I have only studied martial arts like kalaripayattu and silambam though..." Soma admitted, looking at the sword with awe. "...Have it your way then." He smirked with confidence. "So if I beat you... you will play with me?"

Ciel had a frown of focus on. "Only if you win. If you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way."

"Five bouts in three minutes," Hannah called. "The one with the highest score wins. So...begin!"

Soma charged first and swing the sword like a scimitar...and got quite surprised to see it bend when it made contact with Ciel's leg. "It bends?"

"That is not a valid point in fencing. Too bad." Ciel had a smug smile on his face as he thrusted the sword. Soma dodged them with panic.

"What the hell are valid points?! You coward! I don't even know the rules!"

"It's not my fault you don't know the rules. A match is a match."

"You little bastard!" He swung the sword horizontally, striking Ciel's. It vibrated when it made contact. "This sword is hard to use when you swing left and right."

“Thrusting forward is the basic idea of fencing. Not to scythe the sword horizontally,” Ciel stated calmly, blocking another attack before moving in for a strike. "Your chest is wide open!"

"Stop! Soma, this is dangerous!" Agni suddenly blocked Ciel's attack and jabbed his sword arm with his fingers. Ciel's whole arm felt numb and it went limp. Agni suddenly realized what he had done. "My deepest apologies! My body moved on its own when I thought the prince was going to lose...”

"Are you all right," Jim asked, helping his master up.

“Agni you have protected me well.” Soma laughed despite Agni’s panicked look. “I praise you.” The prince turned to Ciel smugly. “Agni is my khansama. He’s all mine. In other words I won.”

"That's," Ciel growled.

"My my," Lau said a he watched from nearby. He picked up Ciel's sword and tossed it to Hannah. "Here. You should fight in your master's place. Butler."

"What are you going to do, Ciel’s khansama?"

Hannah flicked the sword's blade. "Indeed this happened because you were being mean to a novice who didn’t know the rules." Ciel made an angry sound at her. "However... when the master is injured like this... a butler of the Phantomhive family can’t ignore it. Moreover we’re behind the planned schedule by ten minutes."

"That's your real motivation, isn't it?" Ciel grumbled.

"Interesting. This is good. I shall allow this duel." Soma gave Agni his sword.

"Agni, in the name of the goddess Kali you cannot lose."

"Hannah, this is my order. Silence this brat."

"Jo ajna."

"Yes, master."


	17. His Maid, Competing

"Don't go easy on me because I'm a woman," Hannah said.

Agni frowned.

Their strikes were fast, short and precise, dodged by either at the last moment in an almost impossible accuracy feat, their expressions cold and unchanging, the movements fluid and sharp. The swords were aimed towards each other’s foreheads, both tilting backwards, avoiding the blow entirely, gracefully. They stepped back, stopping for a moment before thrusting forward once more, the covered tips of the swords connecting with a small clack, the metal bending harshly as they both applied pressure. With a clatter they snapped, both pieces of broken metal twirling upwards, much to the onlookers' shock.

"Oh, dear. They broke," said Hannah nonchalantly.

“This means that it will be impossible to compete anymore.” Lau said, clapping slowly. “So this match ends as a draw. What a pity.”

"Ciel’s khansama is also pretty strong.” Soma praised after a chuckle. “Agni is the strongest fighter in my city. This is the first time someone fought him to a draw. I’m impressed.” He stopped, taking a deep breath and adopting princely posture, talking to Hannah. “Seeing you are so skilled we shall stop for today.”

"It is an honor," Hannah said.

Is he a demon? Ciel wondered. No. He is definitely human. That guy...was on par with Hannah!

"Miss Annafellows, thank you for sharing blows with me."

"I feel the same way, Agni” Hannah praised as Ciel approached slowly, his face still set in a frown. “I can’t say the results would be the same if you were not a novice.” The demon continued, as Agni gestured embarrassed.

“No, that’s not the case.” The Indian stated before turning to the young earl. “Sir Ciel I am sorry for what I’ve done. Does it still hurt?”

“No it doesn’t.” Ciel stated dryly, staring at the man up and down, carefully,

“That’s good.” Agni smiled, relieved, bowing once more, rejoining his prince who gabbed happily with Lau, recounting his khansama’s accomplishments.

"Hannah," Ciel whispered. "Do you think he's..."

"A Grim Reaper?" finished Jim.

"No. He's definitely human," said Hannah.

"Really."

“Hey Ciel we should compete again!” Soma announced happily as he put an arm around Ciel's shoulder.

“What?” Ciel grunted out, dragged away.

“I won’t lose this time.” Soma continued, ignoring the mood.

“How many times must I tell you that I am busy?” Ciel shouted, struggling to get out.

* * *

"All right! I can’t lose to that guy from India so I shall display my wonderful skills today." Baldroy was in the kitchen, preparing food. He had seen Agni's talent and he was not going to feel inferior compared to him.

"No need," said Hannah. "I'll take care of everything."

"Hey! What the hell is all that about!”

After all, he was behind 34 minutes...

“Today I was going to prepare my special dish! Are you listening? Are you listening?!"

"Really," Hannah said, putting on a smock. "Shut up."

"Miss Annafellows, I hope you don’t mind the interruption...” Agni opened the door, peeking inside with a smile. “I was just thinking if there is something I can help out with...”

"Mr. Agni there is really no need for you to..."

"Two pairs of hands are always better than one!” Agni offered again, undaunted. “Feel free to order me around.”

Hannah sighed. No choice, I suppose. A servant is a servant. "In that case may I trouble you with the preparations of the berry sauce for tonight’s fish dish as well as the cottage pie?"

"Sure!"

Baldroy yelled, not liking being ignored.

"We shall substitute the meat in the cottage pie with chicken." Since Agni and Soma are Indian, eating cows and pigs is strictly forbidden.

"Thank you. You're most thoughtful."

"Bard you’ll get in the way. Kindly stay away."

Baldroy got mad. "Why are you letting him help out and finding me a nuisance?!"

"You'll get in the way. Busy, busy."

Agni turned to the disgruntled American, who was sitting on a barrel. 

“Chef? Mr. Chef?”

Baldroy looked at him. He pointed to himself. “Me?”

“Of course.”

“Chef...” His eyes grew a bit watery and emotional.

“I’m not familiar with English cuisine. Do you mind helping me out?”

“Leave everything to me.” Baldroy volunteered immediately.

“In that case would you help chop the onions?” They were already peeled.

“It will be easily done because I am the chef!” Bard picked up a knife and pulled his goggles up, shielding his eyes as he enthusiastically began to mince the vegetables.

“You are very reliable.” Agni commented. "You seem skilled in this...”

Little Finnian poked his head through the door and sniffed the air. "It smells delicious...what's for dinner today?"

"Young man! You came at the right time! Will you be willing to help make dinner?"

The gardener was surprised. "Me? But I’m too strong so Miss Annafellows forbade me from touching anything in the kitchen."

"That's good," Agni said with no malice in his voice. He held out a huge bowl of potatoes. Already peeled. "In that case please use this spoon to smash the potatoes before sieving them. This job is extremely taxing in one’s strength. Can I count on you to do it?"

Finnian's eyes lit up. "It requires strength? I can do it! I wanna do it! Please allow me to do it!” Finny grabbed the spoon enthusiastically, standing in front of the potatoes, starting his job with small giggles.

"Thank you," Agni said, patting his head.

"Uh...excuse me?" Mey-Rin poked her head through the door, likely awaiting new orders. "Is Miss Annafellows here?"

"No. She is working in the inner kitchen," Agni said.

"Oh! Then I shall set up the table!" She dragged a chair over to the shelf where the plates were. "The big plates and the salad plates and - WAH!" She slipped.

"DANGER!" Agni ran and grabbed both her and the plates. "Miss maid I hope you aren’t hurt.” He helped Mey-Rin stand while still balancing the plates. “The big plates should be rather heavy for a young lady. When taking them down from high places you should do it one at a time for your own safety. It will not be good if you fall and hurt yourself.” He admonished without anger or hurries, smiling politely, no traces of annoyance. The maid was blushing softly, caught somewhere in her imagination.

* * *

Hannah stepped back into the kitchen, expecting a large mess. "Mr. Agni, how are you..." She stopped and froze. "...coping?"

“Yes. There shouldn’t be any problem.” Agni looked up from the table where he was rolling the dough.

“Miss Annafellows! Look at this. I smashed the potatoes that are going into the pie!” Finny presented the bowl proudly, buzzing with excitement,

“I was the one who chopped the onions and now I am preparing the side vegetables,” Bard saluted with a knife, smiling proudly.

“I polished and prepared the tableware,” Mey-Rin piped in, fidgeting, glancing at the pile of shining tableware next to her, adjusting the glasses, smiling shyly.

“Thanks to everybody we will be having a really delicious meal tonight.” Agni praised once again, allowing everyone to return to their respective tasks.

And in the background, Tanaka was juggling the vegetables like a pro.

Hannah was speechless.

"Miss Annafellows?" Agni asked.

"It's nothing." She joined him at the cutlery table. "I’m just amazed how you actually managed to get this lot to be of some help."

"They are good people and work really hard."

"They are not bad by nature but..." Hannah couldn't come up with a polite way of saying, "Ultimately they're a bunch of stupid imbeciles who often turn up smelling of gunpowder."

Agni put his hands together as he said, "Everybody is born with a different talent, abilities and propose in life. We are guided in this by the gods. Humans just need to abide by God’s will naturally and slowly in order to complete what we have to do."

There was a moment's silence before Hannah said, "I don’t know how to put this but... Mr. Agni... you really are a very capable person."

"That’s not true. Before I met the prince I was a hopeless idiot. What I owe him cannot be repaid in this lifetime. My family were the Brahmans and in the cast system they are the highest, the ones able to serve the gods. Hoverer... I saw my father’s greed and desires and lack of faith. I took advantage of my social status, committed sins every day. I kept hurting people, going against the gods. That was the me whose sins and crimes kept piling up. And finally the day where I had to pay for my crimes came. I had no lingering affection for the world. No attachments. No faith. And in front of me, who had decided to throw everything away, a god appeared... He allowed me to understand that a god existed inside of him. I saw a god emitting holy light inside of the prince. It's just like Sir Ramakrishna!”

_Wait a minute!_

_Your highness! You can't go near that man! He is to be hanged!_

_In that case, let me do this!_

CUT! Went the hair.

_The you that was before is hereby dead. You are reborn with a new life and a new name._

Agni started crying. Hannah called out, "Mr. Agni, the pot is boiling."

* * *

"I’ve served the prince ever since that day.” Agni concluded his tale, helping out once more, stirring the vegetables. “The prince is my king and my god. Even if it costs me my life I will do anything to protect the prince who gave me a new lease of life. I hope to help in fulfilling his wishes in any way I can.” The Indian smiled proudly.

“Eh. But gods in reality are all useless in a sense.”

“Did you say something?” Agni asked happily.

“No, nothing.”

* * *

Tonight's dinner: Mackerel with berry sauce and cottage cheese.

“So who is this woman you are looking for again?” Ciel asked as the second dish was placed on the table. Lau has made himself a guest once more.

“She was my servant ever since I was born. You can say she was a nanny,” Soma began. “We have been together for as long as I can remember. My father has no interest in me and my mother only strives to attract my father’s attention. I was always left on my own while in the palace. But Meena was always by my side. She’s cheerful and pretty and taught me about a lot of things, like she was my older sister. I don’t feel lonely as long as Meena is with me.” Soma had a small nostalgic smile as he described the woman. Then the seriousness returned. “I love Meena and Meena loves me. However that man... after the arrival of the British nobles... they took Meena with them.” He banged his fist on the table.

“What exactly happened?” Lau asked, encouraging him to elaborate.

“The ruler of India, Queen Victoria recognizes that Bengal is a political autonomy. But in fact, more than half of political matters are decided by political consultants sent by England. In reality we are just like any other English-Ruled colony." He showed anger again. "Around three months ago that man came to pay a visit as a consultant. He showed interest in Meena... he took advantage of my absence and shipped Meena to England!”

"In other words, he brought her back to England," Ciel said.

“Correct. And I’m definitely going to bring her back to our country with me.”

“You are just making a big fuss over a simple female servant.”

Soma stood up, enraged, slamming his palms on the table. “This is not just a minor matter. The palace is just an empty box without Meena.” He shouted, walking towards Ciel, hoisting him up by the shoulders, shaking him. “Do you know the despair I felt when forced to separate from Meena? I never felt so...”

"No, I don't."

That stopped Soma. "What?"

“The meager feelings that arise from that degree of matter I cannot and do not wish to comprehend.” He shook Soma’s hands off of him. “There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in. And there are some feelings of despair you can never ever shake off.” He clenched his hands, turning his back on the prince, walking away. “You’re probably unable to comprehend.”

“But even if that is the case I still do not wish to be alone in that palace.” Ciel left the room, leaving Soma alone in the room. But before he went to bed, he stopped. He thought of his family. His fists clenched. He turned to go back into the room when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Are you showing pity?"

"It's not pity. I just don't want an unhappy prince to babysit. I'm going to see if he's familiar with poker. Where were you, Jim?"

"To see if my contacts might have seen Meena."

Ciel turned to face Jim. "You think they know where to find an Indian servant girl?"

"Not entirely. It doesn't hurt to try. Also, I need some payment for them."

Ciel growled. "Fine. What?"

"Some clothes."

"Eh?"

* * *

When Jim and Hannah reached the door to the hideout, the street children there greeted them with warm hugs. "And I brought you these," Jim snapped his fingers. Hannah dropped a suit case before the children. "Fresh set of clothes straight from the Earl Phantomhive. And..." He held out a rabbit doll. "One of the prototype dolls for the Funtom Corporation's Christmas line."

Little Emily instantly grabbed it from Jim's hands.

"So, what's the occasion this time," asked Sarah, taking a red dress from the suitcase.

"You all know about the hangings involving the British noblemen and soldiers, right?"

"Yeah, so what of it?" asked a boy, Thomas. "Good riddance to them."

"It's not good riddance if the Indians in the slums are taking the blame for it."

"I did hear about that," said Amy. "Scotland Yard thinks it's their fault since these noblemen returned from India."

"It gets more complicated," Jim said. "Have you heard of any news of an Indian servant girl being held captive?" The children shook their heads. Jim sighed in disappointment. "I figured as much."

"Why are you so interested?" asked Sarah.

"Because there's an Indian prince in the town house who won't go away." Jim didn't care if everyone gasped with excitement. "And he has a servant who can fight with Hannah and end in a draw." Now all the attention focused on Hannah. Good. It will give him something to think about.


	18. His Maid, A Shadow

Hannah Annafellows was preparing the young master's food early the next morning. She placed the newspaper on the tea tray and rolled it up to the master bedroom. She was surprised to find Ciel in bed, wide awake. Next to the bed was Jim.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "It's so rare seeing you awake."

"I was so irritated, so I had trouble sleeping."

"Nothing I did could get him to go to sleep," Jim said.

"Those two were up last night," Ciel mumbled, taking the newspaper. "What exactly were they doing?" He suddenly widened his eye when he saw the headline.

"Another mysterious attack! A coffeehouse in Piccadilly Circus severely damaged!"

* * *

“So... heh. To be honest those two were suspicious from the get go," Lau said at breakfast.

"That is true though... each day a new of these..." He complained to the huge pile of letters and invitations and pushed them aside without even giving them a glance. "Honestly, Jim, why do you torment me bringing me these..." He returned to the subject at hand. "I just can’t see why those two would cause trouble.”

"A grudge against colonial rule?" suggested Lau. "It doesn't seem likely."

Ciel shook his head. "Even if they do have a problem with the Anglo-Indians returning to England, attacking them in such a fashion is just too risky. Most of all if they were the criminals why would they come to stay with me of all people? They really aren’t that suspicious at all. Right?"

"Well then... it would be pretty good if it was night anytime soon, don’t you think?"

Ciel nodded. "Jim? Think you can use your 'contacts' to spy on the prince and his butler when they go out at night?"

"Sure. For a price."

Ciel sighed. "Name it."

* * *

1:00 AM

Jim returned to the townhouse. After the prince and Agni left the townhouse at 9:45, he and his gang and Hannah followed them quietly, making sure they weren't spotted. To say it was uneventful was...an understatement. They seemed to truly be searching for their missing servant girl, walking around in circles, entering the crowded places whose warmth drew people in, away from the bitter cold. Pubs, clubs, bars. And Agni was always by his master's side, never letting him out of his sight.

"You just made me waste my contacts' time," Jim complained as he flopped on the couch.

"In this country the best place to look for that person would be a pub of a club. It really seems like they aren’t up to anything."

"We better pretend to go to sleep," Hannah said. "They're coming back."

* * *

2:45 AM

From the cold rooftops, Hannah watched as Agni quietly snuck outside the townhouse, looking around suspiciously. When he was sure he wasn't followed, he left.

Hannah crawled back into the sitting room. "Master, he's making his move."

"Great. Then let's..."

"Wait!" Someone heard them. Lau, Ciel, Jim and Hannah turned to the door. Soma. Of course. "Let me come also. I have also been aware that Agni goes out when I'm asleep. I want to know what he's up to."

It can't be helped.

* * *

"So, Agni went into this building?" Soma asked the group as they peeked behind a corner. The building the Indian servant walked into across the street was heavily guarded.

“Maybe finally we can see what is going on," said Ciel.

“What’s going on? Who lives here?” Soma asked desperately.

Lau put a hand on his shoulder. “Settle down prince. No need to panic. If you go in you shall see... the horrible truth... and... ah...”

"You have no idea, do you?" asked Jim.

“Yes. So who lives here?”

Ciel had to fill in the blanks. Again. “This is the home of Harold West Jebb. He is involved in the import of various goods. I’ve only met him once. Nothing more than a detestable rogue.” It was pretty clear he hated this man.

“Imported goods? So we are in the same line of business.” Lau perked up, joining in.

“Why would Agni visit such a person?” Soma looked towards the building, confused.

Hannah spoke up, “He mostly imports spices and teas from India. He runs a general store called Harold trading. He also runs Harold Hindustani Coffeehouse. Meena’s name appeared on some of Lord West’s documents. According to what I read business mostly took place over the Bengal area. The hanging incidents may have hurt his business. However, it seems such damage was avoided due to Lord West being absent while the events took place.”

“I guess we’d better go in," said Ciel, looking up at the building.

"As you wish," said Hannah. In an instant, she grabbed both Jim and Ciel, jumped over the wall surrounding the house and landed in the yard silently. Soma was shocked. "This was is must faster," she said.

Suddenly, there was a low growl. The three of them found themselves surrounded by guard dogs. Hannah gave them all a quick glare. In an instant, the dogs backed down, whimpering in fear.

Soma, who had to climb over the fence, was shocked. "They are backing off?"

"Such cowardly dogs, Lord West has raised."

"Hey, Ciel!" Lau waved over to the others. By his side were the guards, unconscious. Everyone was silent. "What? I only put them to sleep! It's not like they're dead!"

"Whatever. Let's go."

They snuck through the back door. "No guards?"

Hannah looked to the left at a door. "I hear two people."

The group pressed their ears against the door. “You did a good job. Why give me that expressionless face? Take a cigar and loosen up a bit.” They could hear the cultured yet slimy voice, obviously belonging to Lord West. Whoever he was talking to, and they knew exactly who, said nothing. "They are grade Havana cigars. I got these babies from James Fox. He has a Royal Warrant. Oh well... your loss." There was the clicking sound of a lighter and the smell of tobacco wafted up their noses. "Everything is going according to plan. In one week it all will be decided. Only with this Right Hand of God will I realize my dream. I’ve been planning this for three years."

"So I will compete and if I help you accomplish this Meena will..."

Upon hearing his servant's voice, Soma ran from his hiding spot and burst into the room. The men inside were shocked. One was Agni and the other was a blonde haired man in a dark suit with military badges on his chest. This man was obviously Lord West.

"Agni, what’s going on? You know where Meena is?"

Lord West said in a mocking tone, "Ah. So this is your master, Agni?"

“You... you’re the one who took Meena!” Soma shouted, recognizing the man instantly. “Agni, beat this guy!” But the Indian servant did not move. Instead, he looked down regretfully. “Agni, what are you waiting for?”

Lord West laughed at the scene. “Agni, throw out this fussy prince.” Agni did not move. “Can’t you hear me?”

“Agni what is the meaning of this? Explain at once.”

Agni looked away. “I don’t want to say anything. Please leave this place.”

“What did you say?” The prince was confused.

"Good kid," Lord West laughed.

"YOU JERK!" shouted Soma, grabbing him by the shirt. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

But he was pulled away by Agni. "Just stop!"

“Let go of me Agni.” Soma was struggling, distraught, confused. “Why are you doing what this jerk says?”

“Darn. You put a crease in my new Gieves and Hawks suit.” Lord West glared at the prince who was struggling to get out of Agni's grip. “Why show your pain to someone who will not understand…Agni. Beat the voice out of this prince.” Soma gasped when he said that. Agni had a look of horror on his face. “What’s wrong? I’m not asking you to kill him. I just want him to shut up. Am I not kind?”

"Agni...?"

Soma's whimper made Agni close his eyes as he raised his right hand to strike him. Suddenly, there was a rush of air and something blocked him. It was...a deer girl?

"Huh?!"

"Who the heck is that?!" West screamed.

"I am one hell of a deer sent to gather the prince," the deer girl said. Mentally, Hannah made a groan. She knew West would recognize her the instant she would enter the room and needed a disguise but...a deer head? It wasn't even a doe!

“This is probably one of the spies!” West was backing away, pointing. “Agni! Destroy her!"

“Destroy... but I can’t...” The Indian servant stammered.

“Shut up! Do you want me to take back my promise? I order you to do this.”

"I...I..."

"DO IT!"

The mental conflict was becoming too much for Agni. “My god... I only wanted to serve him." He clenched his right fist so tight, it started to bleed. "This right hand I use only for your sake... I’ve chosen this sin... betrayal..."

"Agni..."

"FORGIVE MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Agni punched the wall, causing the whole house to shake. Then the walls started to crumble and the roof started to cave in.

"Nooo!!!" Screamed Lord West. “Not the chest I got at General Trading! My one of a kind Tiffany lamp! My Wooster tableware! My top hat!” In the confusion, Hannah grabbed the young prince and jumped out the window. “My Thomas Good glasses! My Maissan cups! My custom made desk! My house!"

* * *

Back at the town house...

"That power," Lau said, sipping on the tea served by Hannah. "he's not human!"

"It’s called Samadhi. Anyone with it has that power." Soma's voice and body were shaking and his eyes were stained with tears of anger.

"Samadhi?" asked Ciel, sipping his tea.

“It has to do with their religion," explained Hannah. “It is like entering some kind of trance isn’t it? Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief, that they call a strong faith, can bring forth enormous strength from within. The Vikings of the past called upon Odin. The Holy Knights and the Crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh. For Agni... his belief in his one true god, Soma, allows him to use such a power. Something we could never obtain, bred from love and belief. The power of 'faith'.” She and Ciel and Jim looked at each other knowingly.

“Then tell me why did he betray me?” Soma asked, his shaking worsening. Then he let out a yell of anger and tossed the tea cup aside. “How could he leave me behind so easily?” He grabbed the rest of the tea set and threw them to the ground. “Why? Why does everything around me vanishes? Why? Why? OUCH!" He fell to the ground and fell on his buttocks, rubbing a suddenly sore cheek. He looked up to see Jim standing over him. "Why you little -" His anger gave way to fear when Jim jumped on and straddled him.

"You spoilt brat!" he shouted. "You are incapable of taking responsibility for _anything_ that goes on in your life! You never had to work hard for anything! Your social status, servants, palace were all given to you by your parents on a silver platter!" He banged Soma's head on the ground. "Get over yourself! Agni's gone! And with him gone, you have nothing!"

"JIM!" The blonde boy looked up when he heard Ciel say that. "That's enough."

Jim sighed, the anger gone. He crawled off the prince, but Soma remained where he was, shocked. "He is right, though," Hannah said. "From the very beginning you have never had one thing that was truly your own. Isn’t that the case? You did sense something was going on with Agni. And yet you lacked the courage to find out for yourself. Because you knew this."

"No..."

"It is true." There was no mercy in Hannah's voice. “Even now, in this situation, you are playing the hero in a tragedy. You really are just a spoiled brat.”

“No... everyone said... everyone was there for me.”

“Lip service. Isn’t that the duty of a house servant? I believe they looked after you rather than looking back. Back at the slums they lived in before working for you. There is no reason to serve someone for no personal gain.” Hannah smiled wickedly. "No one really loved you."

Soma looked down. "I...I..."

"So that's how it is then," Ciel said, standing up. “I may have turned out like Soma... if it weren't for that month."

Jim instantly ran for him and wrapped his arms around him. "That's right," he said in a soft voice. "The humiliation, the slavery, the abuse, the..." Jim's fingers tightened their hold, scratching Ciel's back. Then he pulled away, his arms still on his shoulders. "But we killed them all, didn't we? We fought back. And now, you will get your revenge on the ones who did this to you. Burning your house down, killing your family...sending you to me."

Ciel shrugged him off. He turned to a confused Soma. "Three years prior they killed my predecessor. So they will come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family. The family that stands in their way. I am waiting for them to come and try to kill me."

"Wh...Why would you go so far...?"

"Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow... what will come of it? Dead people can do that." He looked out the window. "However I’ll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are to die one day, wouldn’t it be better to have no regrets? I’m not saying that getting revenge for my predecessor is an admirable thing. This is all just a game of mine. It is a game that can be won by either... them or me as the Earl of Phantomhive." Jim took his hand, but Ciel ignored him. Or maybe he just didn't know he was there. "Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell... a chance as thin as a spider’s thread was sent to me, offering a choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it. We humans have that strength." He paused. "Though grasping the thread or not is up to the person. This boring speech is over."

That's when he realized Hannah locked him and Jim a group hug. A quick glance told them all to get off him. "Hannah. Jim. We need to discuss Lord West."

"Ciel." Everyone turned. Soma was standing back up. “I’m so embarrassed. I’m already seventeen but I’m still a fool who knows nothing compared to you. I have been spoiled with luxuries... so I have never tried to understand other people. Although I noticed that Agni was worried about something I never bothered to ask... so this time I want to know.” Finally growing a backbone, huh? “I want to meet them directly and confirm their reasons to leave my side. That’s why I ask this of you! I also...”

"I refuse."

"Eh?"

“I’m sorry I can’t even look at someone who knows so little about the world as you do. There is no way I’m dragging your weight around. Meh... I suppose the living room door isn’t locked anyway.”

Soma hugged Ciel, surprising him. “I... Ciel I’m sorry for lashing out like that before... please forgive me...about those broken cups... please forgive me. And I’m so sorry."

"It's fine," Hannah said, holding up a hand. "You amused me."

"I'm sorry, too," Jim said.

"No. I deserved it. It really woke me up." He suddenly grabbed Jim and swung him around in a hug. "Thank you!"

"GET OFF ME!"


	19. His Maid, Different Talent

“Well then. Shall we continue this discussion where we were before the prince interrupted?” Lau asked.

Ciel grunted in agreement before plopping in his own armchair. "Firstly, isn’t it almost certain that those incidents were caused by Agni under West’s orders? With his physical ability it is possible he could have done it alone. So far what we have from West’s speech is the 'three year plan, the completion of his plans in one week'...”

Soma flinched at the memory.

"'Agni’s Right Hand is essential'. Of these the most important is 'in one week'.”

“Using his Right Hand of God... he might want to strike at a big event.” theorized Lau. “The Queen’s jubilee is over already... And it’s winter. All the large events are over.”

"Jim. When you and Hannah were going through my paperwork, do you recall any events that were to take place next week?"

"Hmm... let's see." Jim tapped his chin. "There was a choir concert organized by the Sophia Choir Institute at Westminster Cathedral, Wagner’s Opera at Convent Garden Opera House, a Prospering..." His eyes suddenly widened. "A Prospering Exhibition of Indian Culture in the Empire at the Crystal Palace!"

"Indian!" Ciel focused on that word. "What is to take place at the exhibition?"

"I don't know! You told me to shelve them without reading them!"

"Ugh! Useless!"

"Luckily," Hannah said, pulling out an envelope. "I brought it. Let's see. Next week the Prospering Exhibition of Indian Culture in the Empire at the Crystal Palace has a main program of displaying the achievements and production of the English in India. As part of this event a curry contest is scheduled. You were also invited to be one of the judges. Several companies competing against each other to see who makes the best curry. There are rumors that the Queen loves curry. She might come to the Exhibition in person."

Ciel slapped himself on the forehead. "Now I realize it! It's so obvious! Especially with West's obsession with brand names!

"Hold on a second!" Soma called out. "I'm confused. What are you talking about?"

“Calm down prince. From now on we will explain everything in order," Lau said. He paused. "The earl will explain it."

"You have no idea again, don't you?" Ciel asked, annoyed. “The Hindustani coffeehouse that West owns has a main meal of curry. In other words West is trying to get a Royal Warrant with curry.”

“Royal Warrant? What is that?” Soma frowned, trying to understand the cultural difference.

“That’s right... the prince has no idea about such things.” Lau acknowledged softly, reclining in his chair.

“In England we have an interesting system. The Royal Family will give a certificate to stores they are pleased with. That is a Royal Warrant. Those stores can display it on their signboards. It is the same as a guarantee of quality. The stores that receive the warrant will certainly see a growth in sales. I was just only thinking that it is about time they awarded them to stores dealing in confectionaries and also toys.” Ciel smiled the smile of a businessman. He knew this whole situation can be turned to his advantage and he can reap the rewards.

“It seems that some stores have seen their sales grow three times their previous figures. Queen Victoria herself has a particular interest in the popular trends from fashion to cuisine. The curry boom has also declined recently. He must want the certificate so badly he’ll do anything.”

Soma was lost. “I understand why he wants the certificate. But what does it connect to the incidents?”

“There are two conditions to getting the Royal Warrant," Hannah explained. “The first one is the quality recognized by the show and the second is that a free service must be delivered to the royal family for three years." Soma gasped, finally getting what is going on. "In other words he’s destroying the competition to assure there is no one able to face him in a week.”

Ciel nodded, coming to the same conclusion as Hannah. “Then those incidents that occurred with soldiers, who have nothing to do with this, were just to make the incidents seem like the work of Indians with a grudge against colonial rule. Maybe Agni was told to take part in this plan at Meena’s expense. All for his god.”

"Eh?" asked Soma.

"Those people that were hanged," Jim explained. "They all had notes tied to them with the picture of a mouth sticking out its tongue in place of a signature."

"That's right," said Ciel. "Commissioner Randal got quite angry at the sight of this, thinking it an insult. But the real meaning to it... That statue you guys pray to...”

Soma suddenly realized, "It must represent the goddess Kali who sticks her tongue out. So then the god Agni wrote this for...”

"It wasn't for Kali," Hannah said. “Even after Agni left he still has faith in you. He lives for you. You have had a good butler.”

“Agni...” Soma whispered.

“How wonderful...” Lau clapped, enjoying the show.

“Well... let’s retire for now.” Ciel said, stretching, hiding a yawn behind his palm.

“Wait... but what of Agni and Meena?” Soma shouted, startled.

“What of it?” Lau asked, smiling.

“The way I see it this case has nothing to do with the underworld. We don’t do philanthropic work," Ciel chuckled.

“Darn... I understand. This is my problem. I’ll try to solve it myself.” Soma’s hands pounded the table.

“Nice to hear. Then I should do what I should do.” Ciel cracked his knuckles; he liked where this was going. “I was called to London in the winter for such a boring case... don’t you think I need compensation?” Oh, he _definitely_ liked where this was going. “The show is only a week away and fortunately all the capable rivals have been removed. A Royal Warrant is granted according to the result of the show. In other words my Funtom Company will enter the competition and win against West. The Royal Warrant shall go to _my_ company."

Ever the businessman, Lau agreed without hesitating. “Definitely. The Funtom Company launching into the food industry will also deter competitors. However you have only one week from now to create a food department. Will you have the time to find a curry specialist, a store and equipment?”

"There's no need for that. Right, Hannah?"

“How could someone that serves the Phantomhives not be able of such a thing? Definitely a Royal Warrant...”

"That's impossible," Soma interrupted Hannah's speech, making everyone look at him. “West is competing in a _curry_ contest? There is no way you can win.”

"Why not?" asked Ciel.

“He has Agni. With his Right Hand of God.”

“Of course the destructive power of the Right Hand of God is impressive but this is not about martial arts. It’s a curry contest.”

Soma shook his head. “That’s not what I mean though. It’s not about technique like fencing. Because it’s a curry contest...” He explained, “You don’t know much about Agni’s ability or real curry. Real curry is defined by the spices. In real curry, there are a few carefully chosen spices selected from the hundreds available, combined together in just the right amount. According to how it’s done the taste, the smell, spiciness, the color... everything will be different. There are countless alternatives. Cooking the best curry is like revealing the secrets of the universe. However Agni can do it. With a fingertip, he can combine and bring out the best of the spices. The curry he creates is a miracle. The power to create a world from nothing is an ability reserved to the gods. That’s why Agni’s hand is called the Right Hand of God. I have never had a curry more delicious than curry.”

Lau raised an eyebrow. “In other words the Right Hand of God is not about god level strength but god level capability?”

"It seems that way," Ciel said. "Hannah? Think you can do it?"

Hannah sighed. "It's going to be a long week."

* * *

The servants were quite surprised to find Hannah. "Miss Annafellows?" asked Baldroy. "What are you doing in the kitchen so early?"

"Curry," she simply said.

"That's a rare choice of food."

"Prince Soma is here also so I’m making a chicken curry. I have rarely cooked it because the Young Master doesn’t like spicy foods. Now...”

Chop the onions into small pieces and fry them with butter. After it's well fried, put in pre-chopped chicken pieces, curry paste, curry powder, bengal chutney, lime and pickled mango and fry them together. Pour water on the chicken once it's done and boil it for an hour and a half. After the curry's soup appears sticky, put in a spoon of cream and dish it up.

The staff loved it when she served it for taste testing.

But Soma's reaction... "Yuck."

... was clearly not the one everyone was expecting. "Does it not please you?" asked Hannah.

“Ah... no it’s just very different from what we have in India.”

"It's all right. Do go on."

“Firstly the taste is too weak and I can’t smell anything. I can still feel something rather like powder in my mouth. Such a thing is just not curry.”

“That is weird. I used only the finest curry powder...”

"Curry powder, what's that?"

Hannah explained, "The curry that the Anglo-Indians brought back to England in this time period has firmly established British traditions in that type of cuisine. However, it's hard for novices to combine spices, so they put well-combined spices into one bottle and sold them under the name of curry powder. Yes, curry made from curry powder is an original tradition in British cuisine."

“I’ve never seen such a thing in India. Agni didn’t use it. Maybe... Spices are the base of a curry. The scents will fade away if you don’t grind the spices. In my palace we have servants just for grinding spices."

"So it’s out of the question to use already ground spices," Hannah said thoughtfully. This would cause a problem. Hannah was inexperienced when it came to making food not found in Britain and given the fact that Ciel hated spicy food...

"What's more, Agni’s curry has different tastes and colors depending on the ingredients. He combines them carefully, thinking of each flavor."

“Well then... firstly we need fresh spices of high quality.”

“Then West has the advantage," Jim said. "He controls the distribution of his own company so he can secure such things easily.” Then he grinned. “We don’t have much time. We need to contact a trading company.” Oh Lau...

* * *

Two days later...

Crates and bags of spices arrived at the townhouse thanks to Lau's help. Soma was in awe. “Amazing… these are all the spices you would see in my country.”

“It all smells wonderful," Hannah said as she helped Baldroy and Finnian carry the bags into the kitchen. “These are premium spices.”

Lau patted Ciel's shoulder. “To prepare them all in one day. The Earl sure has a rough way to use people. I’m not even an expert in spices.”

“You are only useful in times like these.”

“Meh, it’s never a bad time to do the earl a favour.”

"Then I'll cook the curries right away," said Hannah. "Prince Soma!"

"Mmm?"

"Only you know Agni's godly curry. Could you give me some advice regarding its flavor and smell?"

"I don’t mind. But does a British person like you know how to use all these spices?” The prince suddenly hid behind Ciel's back. “It’s just something one should fool around with… I just thought it could be hard since you aren’t used…”

“I understand your concern. Give me a little time and I’ll what I can do. Please just wait for me to finish.”

“Is it really alright?” Soma asked.

"Who knows?" Ciel asked with a yawn. "Let's take a nap."

* * *

"Sorry for the wait," said Hannah. She placed the bowl of curry on the dinner table where Ciel, Jim, Soma and Lau were playing poker. "Here is a curry featuring soft chicken boiled with spices and onions. It's seasoned with coriander and yogurt."

Soma was surprised. "You made this curry?! It's been two hours!"

"My apologies."

The Indian prince sniffed the sample. "Well, aside from the smell, it's really similar to Agni's curry. How did you do this in such a short amount of time?"

"Simple," said Hannah. "I sampled all the spices."

"A-A- _ALL_ OF THEM?!" Soma shrieked.

"I tried to combine spices that would achieve the same smell of Agni's curry the other morning."

"You could do it just by smelling it?"

Hannah pointed to her nose. "My sense of smell is stronger than a normal human's."

"Meh, Prince," Lau said. "When we get to the mountain, there'll be a way through it," he said in Chinese. "How's about we try eating it first?" he asked in English.

"All right," Soma said. "Here we go."

Jim, Lau and Soma took a bite of their curries. The former two liked it.

Soma on the other hand, shook his head. "Nah, the smell is good, but... the flavor is a totally different thing."

"Is that so?" asked Hannah. "If so, I'll have to try another combination of spices with a different taste but the same smell."

"It'd be good if I knew how Agni cooked his curry, even a little. I really know nothing." Soma raked his fingers through his hair. "Even though I really want to help, I just can't! In the end, I'll have to rely on you. I'm such..."

Hannah put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not blame yourself. There is something you can do."

* * *

"I have cooked many curries with different flavors, but have the same smell. Please help taste them all until you find the one that matches Agni's the most."

Soma stared at the fifty pots of curry sitting on the kitchen countertop. Beside him, the Phantomhive staff cheered at their new job as taste testers.

"You made all THIS?!" shrieked Soma. " _ALONE_?!"

"Yep. As the head maid of the Phantomhives, how could I not be able to do such things?"

"Even so..." Soma said. "I alone can't each that much curry."

"Prince Soma..." Hannah handed him a bowl of curry. "Please collaborate with us to make a curry similar to that godly curry. Quickly."

"Okay! I get it now! If eating this curry will help you out, then I will eat all of it no matter how much!"

* * *

So many flavors. So many spices. So many curries. It didn’t take long for everyone to be defeated by full stomachs. Twice they had to use the bathroom, complaining of stomach problems.

Soma was groaning as he rested his head on the table. "I feel like there is curry stuck to my throat..."

"Here's the next one," Hannah said. She placed bowls of the...the...honestly, everyone lost track of how many bowls they've eaten. "Cardamom with garlic."

Agni sniffed it. Then his eyes widened. "This curry! It's different from before!" He tasted it. Suddenly, his eyes started watering and his face looked like he was hit with a very strong case of nostalgia.

"Prince Soma?"

"A...Agni?" He shook his head. No. Not Agni. Hannah. He wasn't in the palace, he was in the Phantomhive townhouse. "This curry," he said, remembering where he was. "It's similar to Agni's!"

Everyone cheered and praised Hannah.

"But it's still different."

Mmm? What was it now, Soma?

“The smell, flavor and spices is indeed similar but something is not right…”

"Something?" Hannah asked. Hannah was starting to wonder if there was something truly godly about Agni's curry.

“I don’t know how I can explain… even if you ask me…” Soma said, deep in thought. “Well… the best I can say is that Agni’s curry has a deeper taste…” A lightbulb blinked in his head. “That’s it. Substance. There isn’t enough substance.”

"'Substance'?" asked Hannah. To bring out a deeper substance while keeping the same taste and smell. This is a vague request. This is why humans are so... Picky was the right word.

“How’s it going?” Ciel's voice made everyone stop what they were doing.

"Master," Hannah said. "You really shouldn't come here right now." It's not right for a master to come to the servant's area after all.

Ciel gave one of the curries a lick, then made a cough. It's true. The boy couldn't hold his spicy foods. "Three more days until the contest," he reminded Hannah. "It looks like you’re working very hard. Oh, by the way… for today’s desert I’ll have gâteau chocolate. Bring it to me later."

"As you wish."

While Hannah took a break from the curries and focused making the chocolate treat for the master, the staff and the prince groaned.

"I'm stuffed," said Baldroy, reclining on a chair with a hand on his gut. "With my belly this full, I should do exercise."

“Let’s go to the garden, prince,” Finny said excitedly, grabbing Soma’s hand, dragging him towards the door.

“I’ll finish my washing,” Mey-Rin stated, adjusting her glasses and headpiece, covering her mouth for a moment.

“Everyone… the next curry is finally ready to serve.” When they heard Hannah say that, there was only one thing they could think of.

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!

But they never had the chance to say it. "Digest it in ten minutes. _All_ of you."

* * *

Soon, the staff and the prince were lying on the ground, groaning and complaining of belly aches. Except for Tanaka, who just laughed.

"I don't get it," thought Hannah out loud as she finished the chocolate cake and put it aside. "What exactly is there not enough of? From all of these experiments, I figured out how to make the right colors, spiciness and smells by combining various spices. I also figured out how to use the softness and sweetness of fruits, sourness of the yogurt and mildness of dairy products. Even so, the 'depth' that the curry of God has is a completely different thing…"

She looked at all the unwashed dishes and pots. “This is not a good place to finish… unready...”

She continued her thoughts as she washed them. "The problem is 'substance' that doesn't destroy the complicated combination of various spices. Yet it leads to such a high level of flavor. Such an ingredient..."

Hannah stopped when she heard a noise. She turned around. The chocolate cake was gone and she spotted the foot of Jim leave the kitchen just in time before it vanished.

"Ugh," she groaned. "What is it with children and chocolate?" She sighed as she continued her work. Suddenly she stopped. That's it!

* * *

“What did you say? You made the curry of God? You found a way to bring out substance in a night?” Soma was surprised to hear it the next morning when Hannah announced the news at the dining hall the next morning. With him were Ciel, Lau and Jim.

Ciel was glaring at Jim for stealing his treat last night. Jim just gave him a smile that said, "I don't care!"

"Indeed," Hannah said to the prince. "I am one hell of a maid." She placed the bowl in front of him. "Try it."

The instant the prince put the spoon in his mouth, Soma’s expression changed to pure bliss after he tasted the first piece of the chicken. It looked as though he was seeing something else.

"Does it please you?" asked Hannah.

“This is not Agni’s curry,” Soma said softly, his words calm. “This is a curry that contains complicated flavors and spices like Indian curries but it also has a depth and fresh taste only a British could make.” He looked like he could cry tears of happiness. “This curry is worthy of competing with the curry of God. It’s delicious, maid But how did you do it in one night?”

"With this." She held out a chocolate bar.

"Chocolate?" questioned Ciel, Jim and Lau.

“Cacao in chocolate was originally used as a spice which provided a special sweet flavor. The cacao, which has fat, milk and sugar perfectly blended into a chocolate added the rich substance the curry needed. "Also the Funtom Company has the best chocolate made with a large dose of pure cocoa. To make our curry there isn’t a more suitable ingredient. It was Jim who inspired me when he took the master's gâteau."

Jim smirked. Ciel frowned more.

Soma was in awe. “Amazing Ciel… your butler made the curry of god in just one week…”

"There is one last thing," Jim said. "You can’t beat him just with this. To replicate is different from winning. You are on par with him. Isn’t that right, Hannah?”

"Yes. As it is now..."

"I know that face," said Lau, making a knowing smile. "You're plotting something, are you, maid?"

"Yep."

Ciel made a smirk. "No lies?"

"I don't tell lies..." She put a hand over her heart, just above the spot where the contract mark was. “On my name as a servant of the Phantomhive family, our company will definitely be the one to take home the Royal Warrant.”


	20. His Maid, Competition

A week later...

The Exhibition was an elegant event for those who went with an invitation so the staff were ordered to put a more proper appearance as there were business partners and possible future allies walking around the Crystal Palace. There were statues of Indian gods and goddesses lining the walls and just outside the palace was a pen where elephants were kept for the kids to ride on. Finnian was amazed at the colors and animals there and was even more surprised when he heard Soma kept elephants as pets.

"Please don't wander too far," Hannah called out like a mother to her overly excited children. When she said that, Jim held Ciel's hand, but he removed himself from his grip.

“Ah, Earl.” Lau found them, with Ran-Mao clinging to his side. She paid no mind to the way the people were gasping at her scantly clothing.

“You brought your girl to a place with clients?” Ciel asked, looking red in the face.

“But Ran-Mao is like my cute little sister. Even though we are not related by blood. Isn't she cute,” Lau said playfully. “I heard that during the contest, they would serve the curry to the audience. I thought I would share her some."

“I see.” Ciel moved on.

"By the way," said Lau. "Is the prince's butler really that serious?"

"He betrayed the master he regards as a god. Of course he’s serious. It’s safe to assume that this is all for the prince." He stopped and looked around. The servants were admiring a snake charmer Soma showed them and he was telling them how it worked. He seemed calm now. "He was probably told that the girl will be returned to them once the plan is complete."

"Sounds like a lie," Lau said.

"Well, should his plan succeed, letting Agni go after the Royal Warrant would possibly mean the leaking of his deeds. So if I was West…"

"You would have him killed," Lau finished his sentence.

Ciel snorted, annoyed by this theory. “You really think it would be worth killing someone over?”

“I’d do it if it was me.”

"He does have a point," Jim said. "Why bother having a loose thread? Just cut it." He knew Ciel had experiences in that.

"Anyway, I’m more interested in your strategy for today, Hannah," Lau said, looking over at Hannah.

"It's..."

“Oh my… if it isn’t Earl Phantomhive.” Lord West walked to them and shook Ciel's hand. Behind the fancy clothes and jewelry and his haircut, the group could tell the man was a sleaze.

"Lord West," Ciel greeted listlessly.

“Long time no see. It has been almost a year since the last social event if I recall correctly. It is an honor to meet you and Jim again.” Ciel gave him a brooding frown. He had a very shrewd and accurate feeling Soma was watching and listening without being seen. “You never change, always wearing a well tailored coat. So what brand does someone of the Earl status wear?”

“My head maid picks out all of my clothes. I care nothing about things as brands.”

"Ha! You never change," West laughed, ignoring the cold shoulder the boy gave him. “Come to think of it… isn’t your group competing in this contest?”

“Yes. I am considering expanding our business into the food industry.”

“I was rather surprised to learn that you would enter. Did you go on the hunt for a talented chef?” His arrogance and pride was growing. “My company can not loose! We have hired a curry specialist!”

"Is that so..." Ciel knew Soma heard _that_.

West leaned forward and whispered in the boy's ear. “Between you and I…” He looked around, ignoring Jim's scowl before continuing, "Some spies broke into my home. They tried to disguise it as a burglary... It was terrible. One of my Galle Lamps was broken along with the chess set I got at General Trading. It scares me even to think about it.” He shuddered, not realizing the maid who broke into his house was right next to him. And smiling. “Luckily the secrets of the curry were kept safe. I get shivers knowing the criminal might even be here.” Hannah did everything she could to contain her laughter.

“Enough about that. I heard the Queen might be attending.” West's greed was showing as he spoke.

“And?” asked Ciel.

“Well… Since Albert’s passing the Queen does not make public appearances often. I’d like her to taste the curry we are so proud of in front of an audience before I receive the Royal Warrant.” West checked his watch. “Oh… this chat has gone on for so long... I will see you in a moment Earl.” He left to talk to some other friends.

"Before _you_ receive the warrant, eh?" Ciel echoed quietly.

"Cocky prick," Jim said with a growl.

"I can’t wait to see his face when he realizes he has lost. Hannah?"

“Yes, my Lord. Then I will head to the competitor’s room and wait.”

* * *

"Long time no see, Mr. Agni."

"Miss Annafellows?!" The Indian servant was quite surprised to find the Phantomhive servant here with the others. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm entering the contest, isn't it obvious?"

He grabbed the silver haired woman by the shoulders and said, "If Sir Ciel put you here thinking that this will help the prince, please leave!"

"It has nothing to do with the prince," Hannah said slapping his hands off. "My master puts himself and his company first."

"Please," Agni pleaded. There was a hint of desperation in his voice. "I do not want to compete against someone I owe."

"We are competing for our own reasons," Hannah said, putting on a smock. "It's that simple."

"I...I have a reason I can't lose!"

"What a coincidence. So do I."

* * *

There was an area in the Crystal Palace that had been converted into a stage and a kitchen. The chefs had all arrived and the announcer was starting the formalities. "We have come to the highlight of the Empire Governed Indian Culture and Prosperity Exhibition! With participants from famous curry houses throughout London, let the curry show begin!" The crowd cheered.

"Now today’s judges are... a Palace Chef who will know no compromises in taste, Chef Higharm; a Tax Collector currently serving in India, Mr. Carter; and Viscount Druitt who has a great love for arts and food."

A chill ran down Ciel's spine when the Viscount's name was announced. Jim wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"Wasn't he arrested?" Lau asked.

"Likely bribed someone to let him out," Jim said, disgusted.

“And these are today’s contestants," the announcer went on. Persian Tabb Company’s Chef Tarpin, Dormitory Vill Company’s Chef Lach, Dahlia Company’s Chef Rickman, Lippcilin’s Chef Wollest, Harold West Company’s Chef Agni and the Funtom Company's head maid, Hannah Annafellows.” He paused, then looked at the list again. "Maid?"

"It's true. I am no chef. I am a hell of a maid."

The crowd was confused. Why was the Funtom Company, a toy and candy company, taking part in a curry contest? Hell, why was their _maid_ a contestant?

"A...Anyway," continued the announcer. "We have presented you with all the contestants! With a group like this, I'm sure we will expect some tasty food! Let the contest BEGIN!"

The air was soon filled with the sound of knives cutting meat and vegetables and the smell of spices and the heat of the ovens.

"Guess we just sit back and wait for the curry, now," Lau said with Ran-Mao on his lap.

"Can't you wait silently?"

The crowd was taking special interest in Agni's skilled speed and cooking abilities and it seemed he could do it all only with his right hand. West seemed smug, confident in his chef's abilities.

Hannah was getting praise as well. Especially with her fast reflexes that seemed so hard to keep up with. West seemed to lose confidence. Then the crowd saw Hannah's secret ingredient.

"Chocolate?"

West laughed at this. Loudly. “As expected of Funtom, a company that makes toys and sweets. It’s a new form of advertising!”

But Agni saw what Hannah was doing. _It's a valid list of flavorings. Cacao, butter, milk, sugar... This mix will draw out the fragrance and the bitterness while leaving a smooth consistency. This is an idea that English and not Indians have come up with. Miss Annafellows, from the moment I met you, I knew you were no ordinary person. However...I cannot lose!_ So, he pulled out his own secret ingredient: a blue lobster.

Viscount Druitt gasped. “That... is a blue lobster... A Royal Blue Lobster... a creature only found in the clear sea waters off the coast of Britain and France. The color is only comparable to the famous Chartres Blue... splendid like a beautiful lady wearing a blue evening dress. Also under that beautiful shell is a firm body that fascinates people with its delicate sweetness.”

Jim and Ciel shuddered at the Viscount's words.

West, meanwhile, raved that he was triumphant, having shown Agni's superior skills.

Soma seemed crestfallen. “This is bad... we are going to lose the competition.”

"How so?" asked Ciel.

“It’s true that Ciel’s butler’s curry is the real thing. But only the curry is perfect. The problem is the naan," Soma explained to Ciel. "Because it is not a staple in Bengal, I know little about it, but I do know that naan is made from fermented paste and wheat. They are baked together at high temperature in an oven we call tandoori. But this place does not have such facilities. So after all the effort Miss Annafellows put into mastering the spices, it has only come to this. She is British after all. And it is not only the naan. The heat level is too high. If it continues, it will dry out in a matter of minutes. The painstakingly made curry will go to waste." Soma shook his head. "One week to master the art of making curry it was too short. Agni is sure to win.”

No. Hannah still had one trick left as she wrapped the curry into balls of dough...

* * *

"Time's up! Now, invite the judges to the stage!"

When the judges were brought to the stage and started eating the curry, their faces grimaced. Too much spices, they said. Too much use of curry powder. Too little flavor. Too strong smells. It was brutal. Even Viscount Druitt was pretty harsh despite his flamboyant aura.

And then it was Agni's turn. "This is my curry." He placed the plate in front of the judges. "Blue lobster with seven different types of curry. An imperial feast!" He said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

“A whole homard bleu with red, yellow and green curries... what kind of delicacy is this?” The palace chef's eyes widened.

“I made a variety, each with its level of spiciness and flavor so you can sample each to your liking,” Agni explained. “All the curries were made to go perfectly with the lobster.”

“Seven authentic curries made by an Indian and served with a homard bleu... such extravagancy...” The Palace Chef tried it. Then he let out a gasp. “It’s delicious! The meat is suitably springy and a subtle flavor lingers after, permeating the entire mouth.”

“And it’s sweet, and spicy and rough... each a facet of what curry is... and all accomplished without compromising the flavor of the lobster,” The tax collector praised it next after a few bites, each coated a different color.

Viscount Druitt let out an orgasmic sigh. “Like the beautiful lady unexpectedly met, with seven precious stones enhancing their beauty around you. A gold brooch shaped like a dove, a bracelet made of sapphires and pearls, a garnet necklace, a cameo medal and a diamond and emerald ring on your exquisite fingers... by you my heart has been stolen. Simply amazing. This is the best curry.”

Agni bowed his head before the judges. "Many thanks for your praise."

Nearby, West made an arrogant, triumphant smirk.

"And the last is the Funtom Company!"

Hannah placed her plate before the judges. At first, they blinked in confusion at the ball of dough. Then the palace chef demanded, "What is this white thing? What are you trying to pull?!"

In response, Hannah took the ball of dough with a pair of tongs and placed it in a vat of boiling oil.

"Is she...deep frying it?" the tax collector asked.

"What is she doing?!" shouted Soma.

"Is she making a doughnut?!" shouted Baldroy.

Ciel and Jim looked at each other, nodding.

Then Hannah placed the deep fried dough back on the plate. "This is our curry."

"But where is the curry?" the palace chef asked.

In response, Hannah sliced the bun in half. The judges, Agni and West gasped. "The...the...the curry is in the bun?"

“This is the curry our company proudly presents to you. The curry bun," Hannah said, loud enough for the people to hear.

Soma blinked, amazed at the little bun. “What in the name... I have never seen that kind of curry before...”

“Well let’s have a taste.” The palace chef was the first to eat it. He let out a gasp. “It explodes in your mouth... the crispy exterior, the soft interior texture combined with that sticky curry creates several layers of heavenly taste.” He gave his appraisal with shock and pleasure in his voice, staring down at the plate.

“The fantastic curry on the inside... ingenious and fragrant, blended together so that when you slice that crust a heavenly scent spills out," said the tax collector with a heavenly smile. "And the generous chunks of chicken... really. A perfect creation.”

While the judges praised the curry bun as much as they did the blue lobster and seven curries, Agni saw right through Hannah's plan. Now I see. She cooked the curry to dryness so that it could be put in the bun without spilling it!

Viscount Druitt was not to be undone. “The young girl at the ball that makes me want to love her tenderly. The mischievous mockingbird singing like a child in daytime but in the evening shows her true colors... the heartstring-pulling smile behind your mask... I really want to... hold you tightly in my arms. Fresh innovation and undoubted quality. This really is the Funton revolutionary curry.”

"I thank you for your praise," Hannah said.

Nearby, Ciel felt like vomiting.

“Now the time you have been waiting for: the tasting,” the announcer took over while the judges retreated. “Please help yourselves to whatever curry catches your fancy.”

While the people ate the curries to their choosing, the most popular being the curries made by Agni and Hannah, the judges were in debate. It was no contest. Agni and Hannah's curries were deemed the most superior, but they were stuck over choosing one over the other.

"I can tell," Jim said as he ate a bit of the blue lobster. "They are torn over choosing those two. They just can't decide."

"Eating Agni's dish?" Ciel questioned playfully. "Isn't that going against your own company?"

"When am I ever going to eat blue lobster again after this?"

Ciel smirked. "I can always send Hannah to find one."

* * *

After much debating, the judges returned. "Sorry to keep you waiting," the announcer said. “After much debate... the winner of this curry show is...” Pause for dramatic effect. “Harold West Company and Funtom Company. A tie...”

"WAIT!" There was a loud crack of a whip and the trophy the announcer was carrying was flung into the left hand of the man who snatched it. He was clad in a white uniform with medals on his chest and in his right hand was a whip. "The victor is..." The sound of hoofs interrupted him and he was trampled by a white horse that stampeded in and came to a stop in the middle of the Exhibition. Riding the horse was an old woman in royal regalia.

Everyone in the Exhibition gasped.

"Th...that is..."

Ciel ran up to her and immediately took his hat off in respect. "Your Majesty! Why have you come here?"

"Hello everyone," she said kindly.

Everyone was immediately shocked and they took off their hats, bowed or curtsied in respect.

* * *

Queen Victoria. The Queen is the one who crafted the most brilliant time in Great Britain's history. Not only was she behind the political power behind the idea of expanding territories of Great Britain, allowing it to become "The Empire Where The Sun Never Sets", she also made her mark in the fields of fashion at balls and other fashionable events. She was the one who leading the trends and had immense popularity amongst the people. Till this day, she is still deeply in love with the deceased King Albert. This is off topic, but but it is said that a popular show, 'The Violent Earl' was based on her highness.

* * *

"Are you done talking?" Ciel asked the man with the whip as he got up and brushed himself off.

"I am done talking," he said. "But it seems her majesty has something to say.”

"Thank you, John," said the Queen as she walked toward the stage, people showing their respects as she walked by them. “This curry show was indeed exciting. The fragrance permeating the air reminds me of the curry me and Albert shared in White Island...” She suddenly stopped and took out a pocket watch before she started sobbing, "Oh, Albert!"

"Your majesty," John said. "Pull yourself together." When that failed, the Queen's bodyguard pulled out a hand puppet made in Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha's image and said in a bad imitation of the dead king, "I want to eat curry with you, also." That seemed to calm her down a little.

"She seems to be a rather complex character," Lau commented, earning himself a whack on the head by Ciel's cane.

"Don't talk about her like that!" he hissed.

“As I received an invitation to be one of the contest’s judges, I get one vote do I not?” the Queen asked as she wiped her eyes and controlled herself. "And I choose..." There was a pause. "The Funtom Company's head maid, Hannah Annafellows. This is for you." She handed her the royal warrant along with the trophy.

Agni was shocked. "WHAT?!" screamed West in protest. "WHY?! How can the curry we made loose to a doughnut stuffed with curry?!" Quite out of place for someone to demand the Queen an answer, isn't it?

"Look over there," she said. "What do you see?" Happy children eating the buns. Sad children being scolded for spilling the seven curries on their clothes. "Funtom’s curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right. This is a method that takes even children into account. Everyone is happy. The rich, the poor, the adults and the children. As equals. That is the quintessential idea for Britain as the new century approaches. I highly approve of Funtom taking into account our future, the children.” She turned and opened her arms, smiling, announcing loudly her verdict. “Thus the victor is Funtom Company.”

Everyone cheered and wanted to ask Hannah how she did it. Well, almost everyone. Lord West was on his hands and knees in defeat while Agni just stared in shock. "I...lost," he said.

"Mr. Agni?" the Queen asked. “Your curry’s flavor did not lose. It was also a curry I would like to enjoy at the White Tower.”

"I'm not...worthy of such words..."

"My plan," mumbled West. "My warrant..."

"My lord!" a female voice cried.

Prince Soma turned when he heard that voice. It belonged to an Indian woman garbed in regal clothing and she was hugging West. "Meena!"

Meena instantly turned to face him. "P-Prince?"

“I… I finally found you!” Soma called, happily, hugging the shocked woman tightly, close to tears of relief. “I’ve been looking for you for such a long time. You must have been so worried and frightened when you were kidnapped to England. You don’t have to worry anymore. Let’s go home together.”

"Prince..." What she said next shocked him. "ARE YOU SOME KIND OF **_IDIOT_**?!" And she shoved him off. 


	21. His Maid, The Truth

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming this far just to get in people's way?" That was not what he was expecting her to say at all. "Come home with you? Don’t make me laugh. Who would want to return to a place like that?”

Soma's shocked eyes turned to Agni, who was on his hands and knees, shaking. "You were concealing this..." the prince said, finally realizing. "Weren't you?"

Meena let out a loud scoff. “Sorry for not wanting to live my whole life bound by my social class. I even took great pains to sneak out of India.” This was her true self: a greedy, ambitious woman who was tired of taking care of a spoiled brat.

"Then you wanted… with West…"

Meena scoffed again as she wrapped her arms around the still stunned West. “That’s right. Even a child could understand what is better. A rich wife or a servant. Above all else, I’m _sick_ of looking after a selfish master.”

Agni was close to tears.

* * *

I didn't want...

For the prince, who was frantically searching for Meena, I didn't want him to learn this truth!!!

_You thought I'd come home with you two? HA! Are you stupid?! Then again...putting on such an act for the sake of that prince might not be a bad idea. If you cooperate and get us the Royal Warrant that is._

If the prince in his innocence, knew the truth about Meena, he would...

* * *

"Is that so?" Prince Soma asked. There was an apologetic smile on his face. "We were that close and I did not understand one bit of Meena's feelings." Agni looked up, confused. “I am sorry for never thinking about being a bother and chasing you all the way to England. And thanks for everything up until now.”

He walked by Meena and over to Agni. "Until now, I always blamed other people. Being alone in the castle was my parent’s fault. Meena leaving was West’s fault. But I was wrong. Even though I was gnawing at my parent’s ankles I did nothing but complain. There’s no one who would love a brat like that. But you stayed on my side even though we were separated. I’ve given you nothing but trouble until now. Will you stay and be my khanasama Agni?” He asked softly.

Agni’s tears became happy ones. “Jo Ajha," he said, bowing.

“It seems somehow everything ended up for the best, wouldn’t you say?” The Queen had been watching the scene unfold with a smile. “Isn’t that good… boy?”

"You're majesty!" Ciel shouted, red in the face as his servants found the nickname humorous. "I humbly asked you not to call me that!"

"Is that so? But you'll always be a cute little boy to me."

Ciel made a loud cough, a subtle signal to order the servants to stop. "Your majesty... Why did you come all the way out here today?”

“I was at St. Sophia University’s choir concert. But when I heard your company was coming to the curry contest I had to come and see you. You only send letters and never come visit after all.” She didn't sound like a queen at that point, but as a granny scolding her grandchild.

"...Someone like me," Ciel said, drumming his top hat in his hand. "Shouldn't see Your Majesty too often."

“Please don’t say such things.” The Queen placed a hand on his cheek.. “You are still young but you perform your duty so seriously, just like your father Vincent. Besides that, it has been such a long time since I’ve come to the Crystal Palace. It seems like only yesterday that Albert and I were here for the opening ceremonies… ALBERT!” Victoria fell back into her sobbing mood. Cue the hand puppet.

Once the Queen calmed down, she said, “Oh dear… I must be leaving soon.” John brought the horse back and helped the Queen onto the saddle. “I’ll have the Grand Chamberlain’s office send you the authorization documents for the Royal Warrant. I’m looking forward to eating curry bread in the Royal Salon as well. Oh, and Jim Macken?” The blonde looked up. "Take care of him, will you?" She pulled the reins and dashed off, waving. “You have fun now boy!"

...

"Shouldn't you be going, too?" asked Ciel.

John gasped and took off running. "Majesty! Please wait!"

Jim blinked. "She's a strange person."

"She's the same as before," Ciel said.

“Ciel.” Soma approached solemnly, Agni close by. Lau and RanMao were missing. “Thank you for winning. You have my gratitude.”

"It wasn't really for you. It was for my own sake."

“But your babysitter coming back was killing two birds with one stone," Jim said with a shrug.

The prince turned to the young earl. "Ciel… if I had never come to England I probably wouldn’t have learned all sorts of truths. If I had never met you, I would still be ignorant of the ways of the world. From now on, I want to learn all sorts of things and become a great man. I won’t lose to anyone. I’ll show you."

"If you say it, it won't happen."

"If I say it, it WILL happen!"

"Ah. Of course."

"How bustling," Hannah said, holding the trophy the Queen gave her.

"Miss Annafellows?" Hannah turned to find Agni bowing before her. "I don't know how to apologize."

“Mr. Agni. There is no need for that kind of thing. Please raise your head.”

“At first I regretted accompanying the prince to England. But now…” Agni looked around. Smiling faces, a prince willing to grow up… “I think it was a very good thing. We both have learned a lot from you all. I feel I must thank you somehow."

Hannah raised her hand. “You have been apologizing from the beginning. I fought for my own reasons and you fought for yours. That’s all there is to it. There is nothing to thank me for. The goddess Kali you believe in and Shiva realized their faults through their mutual pain just as you two are doing now." She looked out the window. "Ah… the sun is already setting.” She turned to the Phantomhive household. "Shall we go?" As they left, Hannah turned to Ciel. "And as they say, no pain no gain." Ciel grumbled at her.

“To have the philosophy of my country explained to me by an Englishman…” Agni chuckled. “It’s a little embarrassing.”

“It has nothing to do with England or India. No matter where or when it’s the same. Humanity that is.”

“That’s right. The evening sun as seen from the banks of the Ganges… the sunset in England… it has the same beauty.”

Suddenly, Soma stopped. Then he suddenly burst into tears and hugged Ciel tightly. "MEEEEEENAAAA!" he wailed.

"Get off me!" Ciel shouted, struggling to get out of the prince's grip. "You're choking me!" Jim tried to pull Soma off.

“It’s good we came to England. Both the prince and I were able to make good friends," Agni said with a smile.

"Friend is it?" Hannah laughed through her nose. "That's the first time anyone's called me that."

* * *

"And that's it," Jim said later that night when he and Hannah returned to the hideout later that night. "We won the contest, got the Royal Warrant and Soma forgave Agni." The other children were eating curry buns and not really paying attention to the story. "And, as co-founder and co-owner of the Funtom Company, I managed to bring these curry buns from the contest for you to enjoy! Think of it as compensation for having you chase after Soma and Agni for no reason."

"Hey," Sarah said. "What happened to West and Meena after that?"

"You've got curry on your mouth," Hannah chided, wiping it off with a handkerchief.

Jim smirked. "Lau and Ran-Mao are dealing with them. Can't have people like them coming back for revenge, now can we?" He held up a moneybag. "I even took their money to make it look like a burglary gone bad."

"Good work," said Sarah.

"By the way," Edward said. "The circus is coming to town." He pointed to a poster of a "Noah's Ark Circus". "Think you can buy us tickets?"

"Depends if Ciel feels like it," Jim muttered. "And knowing him, he probably will say no." 


	22. His Maid, Brahmin

Phantomhive manor...

"Ciel..."

"...mmmm...."

"Ciel..."

"Go away..." Suddenly, Ciel let out a screech when he felt something slimy enter his ear. "What the hell?!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Good morning."

Ciel glared at Jim, who was sitting on a chair next to the bed. "I told you before not to give me a wet willy to wake me up!"

"I didn't say I would agree to it."

Ciel groaned and got out of bed, wiping the excess spit out of his ear. "Anyway, where's Hannah?"

"Dealing with the servants, so she sent me to do the morning routine. Now that we're back at the mansion, things will go back to normal...especially now that that clingy prince is gone." Jim got up from his seat and took a handful of clothing and put it next to Ciel.

"Anything else?" the young earl asked he dressed himself and put the eyepatch.

"Well, let's see," Jim counted with his fingers. "This morning, there's the merchandise proposal validation. Our new food department's cost estimate for the Hindustani Restaurant has arrived as well. Nothing we can't handle. But in the afternoon, there's your piano lessons with Mrs. Bright and French lessons with Mrs. Rodkin. Oh, and at six, we have an appointment with Commissioner Randall."

Ciel snorted a little. "On the matter of recompense for the Anglo-Indian incident, I suppose?"

"Yep."

"And also..." He pulled out a box. " _She_ gave these to you. A late Christmas gift."

Ciel opened the box. His eyebrow raised. "Circus tickets?"

"Tell me, though. Did you like mine most of all, little boy?" Jim said with a snicker.

Ciel's face blushed. "I'll kill you."

"Aw, you didn't like that new outfit I gave you? It was your size..."

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, the pair heard footsteps. And when the door opened, they were in for a shock. "CIEL!"

"SOMA?!" screeched Jim.

"Not so loud! Don't go yelling so early in the morning," he shouted at Soma. Hypocrite. "Anyway when are you two going home to India?"

"Going home? What are you saying?" The prince put his hands on his hips and stood tall. “I am staying in England for your sake. Didn’t you say you didn’t believe me when I said I’d become a great man? So I’m staying until I become one so I can show you.”

"Prince Soma?" Agni's voice was heard calling out. The Indian servant poked his head in through the door. "Ah, there you are. I couldn't find you in your room, so I-"

"Wait a minute," Ciel shouted. "What do you mean ' _your_ room'?! I don't recall you saying you two can live here! LISTEN WHEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE TALKING!!!"

* * *

"Here's what it boils down to," Hannah said with a riding crop in hand. Before her, the servants were erect and standing at attention. "At six this evening, Lord Randall will be visiting. We cannot do anything to cause embarrassment to the Young Master or Phantomhive House. Mey-Rin, polish the banisters on the front stairway. Finny, knock the snow from the trees in the courtyard. Bard, please find a chicken for the soup for tonight’s diner. Tanaka...just take it easy."

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Everyone please do the duties assigned to you is that clear? Do not waste your energy in other tasks..." She stopped when she heard the door to the servants' quarters open. "Agni?"

"Since I am also being a burden on this household please let me do something to help," the Indian servant said with a bow.

"What of Prince Soma?"

"He was...in a daze from all the excitement, so Jim helped him escort him back to his room."

* * *

 Earlier...

Jim whistled a little song as he dragged Soma's unconscious body back to the room he was staying in. There was a huge lump on his head, the result of Jim knocking him unconscious with the tea tray.

* * *

 

"Then in that case, could you clean the windows? You're taller than me."

"Of course! Leave it to me!"

* * *

Outside, Finnian was trying to knock the snow from one of the trees. "Can't reach!" he groaned as he tried to reach the snow with a broom. Suddenly, he got an idea. He punched the tree, and all the snow fell off...and then the tree fell down faster than anyone could say, "TIMBER!" Finnian let out a loud wail, “What should I do?! Hannah is going to be mad again!”

"Little gardener?" Agni poked his head out a window. "What is the matter?" Finnian explained his problem as he hopped out the window. "I see. If that's the problem, you should speak up." He walked over to Finnian, held him by the waist and lifted him up, making it easier for the gardner to reach the snow now.

"I don’t know my own strength and I keep making mistakes," Finnian said. "Trees are living things so we should treat them kindly."

"'Treat them kindly?'"

“Before I came here, I don’t think I would have understood.” Finny whispered quietly. Then he laughed. “But now I feel like I can do it!”

Agni lowered him back down. “By the way, how did you become a gardener?”

“A little more than a year ago, I was picked up by the young Master.”

Agni raised an eyebrow, confused. "Picked up?"

“Before I couldn’t go outside like this. Now it’s so fun… I can do it everyday. I can touch trees and bugs and people… but at first it was scary. It was really hard for me to touch something without breaking it…” Finnian started shaking.

"Boy?"

"AUGH! Oh, no! We forgot to do the other side!"

Hannah watched the whole scene from the window.

* * *

 

In his office, Ciel was doing some paperwork with Jim. The latter picked up one particular document. "Hmm...I think we might want to double check this."

"Why?"

"I think someone might be embezzling us. It's been happening for months now."

Ciel took the paper from him and looked it over. "Diamonds..."

* * *

In the kitchen, Baldroy was busy using a cleaver on a piece of meat. “Ah… what a pain… separating the bones for the stock from the meat… take way too long. And there are guests coming… I’ll add the chef’s special touch!”

Outside, Agni was walking down the hall when he heard a large explosion. He ran into the kitchen and called out, "Mister Chef! Are you alright?!"

"Check your eyes if you can't see right," Baldroy said with a cough. "I used a little too much fire power so a bunch of stuff got scorched too."

"Chicken gala soup tastes better if you boil it slowly."

“I know that in my head. But before I came here, I never cooked or eaten food slowly.”

"Going fast makes mistakes," Agni said like a school teacher correcting a student.

Baldroy put a cigarette in his mouth. “I’ve gotta get used to it. This feeling of peace.”

"Chef..."

"Kidding! I'll clean this place and start the cooking again. You should go back to your job too.”

“I’ll help you tidy up.”

“No way. You’re supposed to be where you’re supposed to be. Protecting that place is your job.”

"Yes!"

Hannah listened to everything and silently walked by the kitchen without being seen.

* * *

“To make it shiny all I have to do is wax…” sang Mey-Rin as she waxed the brass stair railing.

"MISS MAID!"

Only when Agni shouted did she realize her mistake and she let out a screech. "I did it again! I mistook the shoe polish for wax!"

"It does seem your eyes are bad," Agni acknowledged the huge round glasses she was wearing.

"I'm extremely far-sighted," the maid explained. "And these glasses don't really fit me anymore."

"Then, why don't you ask for a new pair-"

"NO!" The maid's yell caught Agni off guard. "These are my precious glasses that the Young Master made for me!" She looked down. "These maid outfits as well..." She gripped the edge of her apron. "Before I came here, I had never worn anything like a skirt. I am so happy I’m a maid now…” She then said in a happier tone, "Besides, if I wear my glasses, I can see really far away!"

“It seems like everyone here really loves this manor.”

"YES!"

Nearby, Hannah listened. Silently, she walked away to do her duties.

* * *

Evening...

"What did you say?" Agni asked while he and Hannah set up the table.

"When the guests arrive, you are to leave the mansion."

"Wh...Why?"

“Today's guest is the commissioner from Scotland Yard, Lord Randall. He is the lead investigator in the Anglo-Indian incidents.”

Agni gasped, "Could it be he's here to capture me?!"

"No. No one knows the identity of the culprit behind those incidents, please calm yourself."

Agni's hand holding the handkerchief shook. "But even though I was acting on orders, those were entirely my fault. Shouldn't I be punished to make up for my sins?"

Hannah made the most valid point, "If you were not here, what would happen to Prince Soma? Will you break your promise to stay by Prince Soma’s side?"

Agni's eyes widened. "But...I..."

"Everything is over," Hannah cut him off. "The incidents will not happen again. And you will stay in your room. Got it?"

* * *

“You travelled a great distance," Hannah greeted the guests as they exited the carriage.

Fred Aberline looked up at the huge mansion and he said with awe, "What a great manor!"

By his side, Lord Randall grumbled darkly as the pair followed Hannah into the house and into the foyer, “Don’t praise them and stop looking around. I didn’t even want to come to this devil’s lair.”

Hannah went for the side door. “Then I shall call my master so please wait here for a moment...” She immediately slammed it when she saw who was on the other side. Thank goodness no one heard her. "Agni," she whispered through the door. "What are you doing here?! I told you to stay in your room!"

Agni's voice was muffled. “I’ve thought about it many times since we spoke, and I think I should turn myself in...”

“Listen to me. If you give yourself, Prince Soma will react foolishly and it will cause problems for the Young Master. Do you understand? Please behave yourself and stay out of sight.”

“Well, well Lord Commissioner.” Ciel Phantomhive was at the bottom of the grand staircase. “Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. Preparations for diner have been completed. Come this way.” Hannah escorted the trio to the dining hall. Ciel continued with a hint of dry humor, "The truth is you probably don’t want to dine with me. But since it’s traditional, you came anyway. It’s rare you brought someone with you... is Aberlain your successor? You’re arriving at that age aren’t you?"

Randall frowned, his wrinkles showing even more. “If you stopped appearing at crime scenes, he would still know nothing.”

"I don’t particularly care if he knows or not."

Suddenly, Hannah ran by them and slammed the door. "My apologies," she said, bowing. "The door was open."

Ciel immediately knew what she meant. "Repair it if it cannot shut properly," he said through gritted teeth.

* * *

The officers followed Ciel down the hall, admiring the paintings that lined the walls with Hannah following behind them. Suddenly, she saw Agni pressing his face against the window outside. Damn it! Quickly she closed the curtains. Then she closed all the others so Agni wouldn't try those windows.

* * *

"Please follow me," said Hannah. "We'll have dinner in..."

"CIEEEEEEL!" OH, OF ALL THE-!!!! "I'm bored! Can we play some card -" Soma's voice was muffled when Hannah jumped up to the top of the staircase where he was and hid him behind a corner.

"What was that?" called out Lord Randall.

"Just your imagination," Ciel said.

"Prince," Hannah whispered. "We have guests. Stay in your room, okay?" She was about to go back down stairs when she saw Agni about to enter the room

Suddenly, the light went out...

"What happened to the lights," Aberline called out.

Hannah suddenly appeared before the group, holding a lit candlestick. "My apologies. It seems the lights went out.”

"Was it the wind, or something, Hannah?" Ciel asked, tapping his cane with impatience. Or maybe nervousness. His face was blank. Aberline was looking spooked, but Randall looked like he was getting angrier by the minute.

“Yes. Not the wind. Or something indeed. Let us move on to the dining room.”

Meanwhile, Soma was trapped in a closet with ropes wrapped around his body and a handkerchief stuffed into his mouth.

* * *

The dining hall...

“Now then. As everyone has settled down shall we move on to the main topic?” The Earl asked. They were now sitting at the dining table with only the candlestick as their main source of light.

"That’s right. I never want to visit this eerie dog house," Randall said as he took out an envelope and handed it to Ciel.

"Well," Ciel said, reading its contents. "That degree of case is this kind of thing?"

Aberline gasped. "Th-That's-?!" In Ciel's hands was a bank note.

“The successor does not know yet?” he asked Aberline with a smile. “The Commissioners have been used by the Queen for ages. He brings the treats to the doghouse. To sum it up the Phantomhives are a secret committee that carries out special duties. Because of that, the funds for their activities and their rewards cannot be included in the national budget. The fact of the matter is we cannot raise that large sum of money. It's you, the police. On paper, it could be seen as 'reward money'. It's the same as a police dog.”

Randall was shaking with rage as Ciel described what the money was. Aberline was quick to say what his superior wanted to say, "That's bribe money!"

"Exactly. It is a long standing tradition.” The smile never left Ciel's face. "Now to commemorate today’s settlement of the case I’ve prepared some champagne.” Hannah fetched the bottle, presenting it properly, slightly tilted, ready to be opened. “Won’t you celebrate with me?”

"But the culprit hasn't been caught-"

"That's enough," said Randall. He knew how the system always worked. And will continue to work. "If the Queen and the Phantomhives say it's over, then the culprit has been caught."

At that moment, Agni burst into the room, the remains of ropes hanging loosely on him. This was one of those rare moments where Ciel Phantomhive was truly shocked. Aberline and Randall quickly turned around.

"The truth about the case is-" POP! The champagne cork launched into Agni's head, knocking him to the ground. It bounced off his head, onto a wall and right back at Hannah who caught it.

“My apologies. Are you all right?”

And just when things couldn't get any worse...

"My apologies," Soma said, entering the dining hall. "I'm hungry. Before they find me, I should..." He stopped, realizing he wasn't alone. Jim came running in after him and tackled him.

"I told you to stop! Would you go back to your room, you stupid..." He stopped when he saw Aberline and Randall. "Oh, dear."

“They’re Indians?” Lord Randall was saying, surprised.

“Lord Randall I apologize for the fuss," Ciel said, quick to save face. "These two are Prince Soma of Bengal and his servant Agni. They’re good friends and are staying here while they study the English culture.”

Upon hearing the word "friend", Soma jumped into the air and hugged Ciel. "Ciel! You finally admitted it! You really do think of me as a friend!"

“To settle this incident you also went through many difficulties, please let me offer this as congratulations.” Hannah poured the champagne into the glasses and everyone raised them. "Then for resolving a conflict once again... cheers."

* * *

When the officers left, the two Indians were brought to Ciel's study to discuss what happened. Before long, there was a loud SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! sound of a riding crop whacking someone's rear.

"OWIE!" Soma cried as Jim stood behind him, holding the riding crop. Next to the prince was Agni, also rubbing a sore and possibly red posterior.

"I'm sorry," he said. "If Hannah had not stopped me, then..."

Ciel sat in a chair, glaring at the two. "If you turned yourself in at a place I am not connected with I couldn’t care less. As it is I would be caught in it too!"

Soma, while still in pain, glared at Agni as if he wasn't in trouble too. "That’s right Agni. Don’t trouble my friends. And you are forbidden from turning yourself in. That’s an order."

"Jo ajna." Agni bowed his head.

Ciel and Hannah groaned and Jim put his hand on his face. "Ugh. Why didn't we think of doing _that_?" he asked.

"Then," continued Soma. "Since we've received permission from our dear friend Cie to stay here, let's all go to bed."

"Since when did you receive permission?!" Ciel shouted before he groaned in frustration. "Fine," he said to the Indians. "I'll let you stay at my manor." Soma was excited. "HOWEVER!" Soma's eyebrows raised. "People who don't work cannot stay."

"Me? A prince? Work?"

"Yes. Indeed. In return I will pay you. Money earned for your hard work." A devious smile grew on Ciel's face. “You want to become a great man, free from your parents, correct?”

Soma stood up, encouraged. "That's right! ... But what shall I do?"

"You and Agni can work by managing the townhouse."

"I’ll do it! Leave it to me!" Soma danced about in celebration with Agni...only to get a cramp.

"With this," Ciel muttered. "Things will finally quiet down." He turned to leave for his bedroom. "I’ll go to sleep too. We’ll discuss work tomorrow. Hannah, come.”

* * *

Hannah helped Ciel undress as she said, "Quite a splendid job of clearing things up, Young Master."

"I only did it to get those two idiots out of my hair," he said stubbornly.

Their conversation was interrupted when Jim stepped in, dressed in his night clothes. "I'm sleeping here tonight," he said. "Your Indian friends are using my room until they leave."

"What?! I...I...ugh! Fine. You can sleep on the floor. Hannah! Bring in another mattress!"

"Actually, I'd rather share your bed, Ciel."

Ciel's eyes widened! "No! No way!"

"What's wrong?" Jim teased. "Afraid of what Lizzie might think if she knew you slept with a boy?"

"Well, of course!"

Hannah giggled at the sight. "Don't worry. No one will know what happened here."

"But...I..." Ciel stuttered, flabbergasted.

"It's just for one night. They'll leave early in the morning, then Jim can have his room back."

 Ciel grumbled as he climbed into bed. "Just stay on the left side and don't get any ideas of cuddling up with me!"

"Fine," muttered Jim.

Hannah dimmed the lights and planted a kiss on both boys. Ciel made a face. "What was that for?"

"You looked so cute together, I couldn't resist," she said with a smile. She turned to leave. "Goodnight..."

Finally, they were alone. "Ciel," Jim said in a low voice. "Can we go to the circus tomorrow? I don't want those tickets to go to waste."

"We'll deal with it tomorrow. Just go to sleep!" And Ciel said nothing more.

Several minutes later, when Jim was sure his roommate was a sleep, he reached forward and gently stroked Ciel's form. "I pray for the day you willingly share this bed with me." He scooted a little closer. "I want you and I want you to want me..." He licked Ciel's ear. When he heard him let out a soft noise, he quickly moved back to his spot on the bed without making a sound. "If only..."


	23. His Maid, Circus

_To my cute little boy:_

_Did you pass this year’s Christmas enjoyably? I made a Christmas pudding with my Philip. It was a grand thing and even John and Grey praised it. Next time you will try it too, won’t you?_

_In any case this time I have enclosed for you a ticket. Did you know that traveling circus has come to town? It seems they are a troupe that has visited several places but somehow in each city they have performed in seems there have been incidents where a number of children have simply disappeared._

_The government is searching to the best of its ability but the children’s whereabouts are still unknown. Apparently the children just disappear suddenly in the middle of the night. Really… it’s as though they have been kidnapped by the Pied Piper of Hamelin._

_The unbearable sadness of being separated from their precious families…_

_I am asking you to return them to their families as quickly as possible._

_Victoria_

* * *

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Ciel asked rhetorically.

Jim looked at the letter and his hands started shaking. "The Spider...it's just like the Spider."

"Only this time, there are no dead bodies," Hannah pointed out. "There's a good chance they're alive. One more thing. Unlike the Sider, who only bought orphans and stole urchins from the streets, these kidnappers also target children with families."

"We will have to go to Scotland Yard's records for more information."

"And you think Lord Randall is going to let us walk in?" Ciel asked with a smile.

Jim knew that smile. "Yes."

* * *

“It’s convenient that Lord Randall isn’t here.” Ciel watched as Jim and Hannah rummaged through the archive room.

Fred Aberline just blinked in shock. “Please forgive me but if the Commissioner knew about this…”

"It's better if he didn't."

“In the first place, how did you get to the third floor file room?!” A cold breeze entered through an open window.

“How does it look, Hannah? Jim?" Ciel asked.

“Of the children we’ve been tasked to investigate there appears to have been no increase in corpses," Hannah said, taking some files from the shelves.

"If you've finished copying the files, we're leaving." Ciel turned to Aberline. "May I borrow these photos?"

"That'd be troublesome!"

"If you're caught, say it was I who took them," Ciel said nonchalantly to the officer.

"I'LL STILL GET SCOLDED!"

"You...let's see, Underline?"

"It's Aberline."

"Thank you for today," Ciel waved his hand, as if to shoo him off.

"A token for your cooperation," Hannah said, giving Aberline some money.

Aberline shoved the money back into the maid's hand. "I don’t need this! I knew you used whatever methods necessary to solve the cases but this… this is..."

"Whatever method is necessary," Ciel said flippantly. "There's something to be said about flexibility. Hurry up and get promoted, Mr. Aberline."

* * *

"Mr. Undertaker?" Ciel knocked on the funeral parlor's door. It slowly creaked open and a giggle could be heard. A skull dropped from the ceiling. "Welcome, Earl. Did you finally come for one of my special coffins?" Suddenly, Undertaker fell from the ceiling and sat in a chair. "Well have a seat. I just baked a cake."

* * *

“Children corpses?” Undertaker asked. Hannah sat nearby while Jim and Ciel sat on one of the coffins, taking small bites of the skull-shaped cake.

The surface world had yet to find these corpses it seems," Hannah said, wiping Ciel's mouth with a handkerchief.

“And in the Underworld children corpses are an everyday occurrence. Which the earl knows everything about. And so do you.” Undertaker gestured to Jim.

"We’ve brought the documents," Ciel said, handing the funeral director the files and photos. "Are there any children you’ve 'tidied up' amongst those?"

Undertaker made a teasing smile. "I wonder… were they there… If I saw something interesting I would remember…" He poked Ciel's cheek. "A first rate laugh. If you do that I’ll tell you anything you want. You understand don’t you Earl? You have to give me that.”

"Hannah."

Undertaker made a pout. "So you are relying on her again? I wonder…" He sat on the desk. "If the 'head maid' wasn’t here would the earl be just a child who can do nothing? Though if it is amusing I don’t care who delivers."

Ciel turned red in the face. "I guess Soma was right," Jim taunted. "You're nothing without Hannah. Or me."

"I'll do it!" Ciel shouted, taking everyone back. He hopped off the coffin. "Both of you. Leave. Don’t you dare peek. That’s an order."

"Yes, my lord." Hannah took Jim by the hand and they left the building. "By the way, Jim, what did you mean Soma was right?"

"He's been pestering him lately. He said it's all right if Ciel came to him for help...and called him his little brother," the blonde boy said. "But it's true, isn't it? Ciel can't really do much without us."

* * *

"Awww," the other kids groaned when Jim and Hannah went to the hideout. "You promised we'd all go to the circus!"

"I'm sorry, but we just can't take any chances," Hannah said. "The circus is the prime suspect for a string of child abductions and we can't let any of you leave."

"So, until the case is closed," Jim said. "You will all have to stay here. And I had Hannah buy a whole stockpile of food so none of you have to go out and steal it and risk getting caught. Now, before we go, I want a headcount and make sure no one is missing. Edward?"

"Here."

"Sarah?"

"Here."

"Amy?"

"Here."

"Emily?"

"Here."

* * *

Evening...

"Still hasn't made a laugh?" Jim asked as he and Hannah returned to the funeral parlor's door. As per Ciel's order, they remained outside.

"Nope."

Jim kicked a pebble. "Well, I'm bored. I'm gonna catch up on my reading." He hopped on a nearby barrel and took a book from his coat pocket.

* * *

"Ha..."

Jim awoke from his sleep when he heard that small, faint laugh. He and Hannah burst into the funeral parlor. Inside, Ciel was sweating up a storm, panting heavily and he had stripped himself of his coat and hat. Undertaker was lying on the table with a small smile. "To think the earl would do that... hee, hee!"

"What did you do?" Hannah asked.

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted.

"Hey, Undertaker," Jim teased. "If I make you laugh, will you tell me?"

"Why certainly!"

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Ciel shouted. "You will not speak a word of this! No matter how loud your laughs are!" He sighed, trying to recompose himself as he put his coat and hat back on. "Now then. I gave you your reward. Now, about the children...”

"There aren't any." That made Hannah, Ciel and Jim surprised. Really? "Not one of these children were my clients. And I haven’t heard rumors from the Underground companies."

"So in other words, you know nothing about this case?" Ciel asked grumpily.

"It's not that. I know that I 'don't know' anything."

"You deceived me?"

"I didn’t deceive you. It’s a great clue, isn’t it?"

Hannah tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know nothing of the case means that there is no truth to the idea that they were murdered in the Underworld. If corpses haven’t shown then there’s a high probability that they are still alive."

"Or maybe," Jim pointed out. "The reason they can't be found is because the kidnappers took their bodies to the countryside, far from the cities."

"So it means we do have to examine the circus firsthand," Ciel said with finality. "Jim, Hannah. Let's go. Contact me if any information surfaces," he added to Undertaker.

"Earl." Ciel stopped at the funeral director's voice. "Keep your soul safe at least," he said, intertwining his fingers.

"I know that."

"I really wonder. Hee, hee!"

Ciel left with his two servants immediately.

* * *

The circus was located in the middle of a park, bordered by picket fences with balloons and colorful ribbons. Around the area were game stalls, food stalls, a toy stand and a souvenir stand. In the center of the park was the huge bigtop tent. The interior's central ring was illuminated by round lanterns and three chandeliers. A great one in the centre and two others flanking it.

The trio took their seats in the audience. The bright spotlight shone onto the center ring as a man, obviously the ringleader, stepped into it. He had wild orange hair and he wore a yellow bow, a purple jacket, and a black and white waistcoat with a diamond pattern black pants and shoes with curled toes with spats. But the most eye catching thing about him was the prosthetic right hand that resembled a skeleton's. He cleared his throat and started the show with a shout, "LAAAAAADIIIIIIEEEESSS AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES!" He took out some balls from his coat and started to juggle, "Welcome to Noah’s Ark Circus! My name is Joker. If you’ll look here… whoops."

He fumbled his trick and dropped the balls on his head, earning himself a few chuckles from the audience before continuing, “The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show.”

The first performer was a fire-eating strongman named Jumbo. He was bald with dark skin and had tattoos on the side of his head.

The next performance was a flying blanco (or trapeze) act with two young children. The boy, Peter, was blonde and blue-eyed and wore a small hat adorned with feathers, a ruffled collar, a vest, puffy shorts with stars on them, and tights, all of which representing shades of green. The girl, Wendy, had brown and black-eyed and wore a cinnamon pink dress with black stripes, thick black tights, and pointed shoes with a ball on each toe.

The third act was a knife-thrower aptly named Dagger. He had blonde hair with black highlights and blue eyes and wore a long-sleeved, white and black striped shirt with a jabot, worn under a plain vest, black pants, over which was a black skirt, and a red and black tricorn hat.

The fourth act was a tightrope walker named Doll. She wore a wig that was made of white roses. Actually, everything about her was white. Her pouffy dress, her stockings, gloves and boots, even the white veil that hid her left eye. In her right hand, she carried a parasol that was as white as her attire.

The fifth act was the snake charmer and dancer, aptly named Snake. His hair was white and his skin was pale and scaly and his eyes were yellow with slit pupils, making him look look like a human snake. And speaking of snakes, he had a bunch of them writhing around and on his body.

“There is no music or anything particularly special,” Ciel commented, seemingly disappointed.

"Indeed," said Hannah.

“There is no sign of the disappeared children,” Jim pointed out. “If they don’t intend to make a show of them perhaps the movements of the circus are a coincidence.”

"And finally," Joker shouted. "The star of the show, our wild animal tamer, Beast!"

The animal tamer was a woman with curly black hair, red eyes and wore a revealing, black leather bodice, a short, black leather skirt with a red sash, fishnet stockings and gloves and long black boots. In her right hand was a bull whip. Behind her was a cage with three tigers. She took one of them out of the cage and commanded it to stay in the center of the ring.

"For this act, we need a volunteer from the audience," Joker announced.

Ciel shook his head. "In the end it appears the show has no connection to the children. This visit has been a waste of time…" Hannah stood up. "Hmm? Hannah? Did you see something?"

Joker saw her. "Ah, the young lady with the silver hair! How very brave of her! Come on down!"

Hannah slowly walked down the aisle, ignoring the women who were telling her to stop and the men who were saying she was doing something stupid.

"This is good," Jim whispered to Ciel as they watched her enter the ring. "By doing this, she will be able to find a clue to their disappearances up close and personal. And by doing so, we will learn all we can about this circus."

"There is a problem," Ciel whispered back. "How does she intend to start an investigation with all these people watching?"

"Now, if you could stand over here and bend over," Joker said to Hannah. She did so. "And now, Betty, open your mouth." Beast cracked the whip and the tiger opened its mouth. "And now, stick your - eh?"

Hannah suddenly stuck her whole hand in the tiger's mouth and yanked something out, making it let out a growling sound of discomfort. Between Hannah's thumb and index finger was a chipped fang. "My, they certainly don't look out for their animals here, do they?" In response, the tiger bit down on her head.

People in the audience screamed in horror. Some either gasped or fainted. "RELEASE HER IMMEDIATELY, BETTY!" shouted Beast. She was about to whip the tigress, but Hannah caught it in her hand.

"Now, now. Whipping her won't solve anything." She stuck her head out of the cat's mouth and continued to scold the animal tamer, "You should also take better care of your animals. Otherwise, a broken tooth would be the least of your concerns."

Betty bit down on her head again. People screamed again. "I SAID LET HER GO, BETTY!"

* * *

“Who said you could go that far,” Ciel screamed in anger as they left the tent. Jim giggled at this scene.

"She was in discomfort. I'm surprised no one noticed," Hannah said nonchalantly.

“What were you thinking being more conspicuous than necessary...ACHOO!" The young earl suddenly sneezed. "Stay back! You know I'm allergic to cats!"

"Hey! You! Ma'am!" Running up to them was the ringleader. "You in the indigo dress!" He stopped in front of Hannah. "I am really sorry for earlier."

"No please. Accept my apologies," Hannah said. "Although, I stand by what I said. Take better care of your animals."

"Yes. We will. But more than that. I was surprised that you got so near the tigress. You all right from that bite? Anyway, we got a special doctor here and I was thinking he should check you out. I'll take you round the back."

"In that case, lead on!" Hannah said with a grin.

From the food stall they were at, Ciel and Jim heard everything.

"What do you think so far?" Ciel asked.

"Circus folk are a tight bunch," Jim said. "Infiltration would be our best strategy. Hannah's started investigating the moment she accepted Joker's help."


	24. His Maid, Infiltrating

“Righty. This way.” Joker led Hannah to the part of the circus where the general public wasn't normally allowed. The tents that had all the costumes, props and animals. Where the circus members changed their clothes and slept in and where the food was prepared. Hannah noticed the other members of the circus were staring at her. “Sorry it’s so dirty,” The ringleader chucked. “Watch your step. Oh.” Joker stopped and peaked between two tents. "Snake? Is the doctor in the first aid tent?" The snake charmer stared at them as he feed his pets live mice. The boa constrictor wrapped around his neck pointed to the tent Joker was talking about.

"Ah," the ringleader said. "It seems he's on business."

"Hey, isn't she the broad who got bit by that tiger?" The voice belonged to the male trapeze artist. His voice sounded a lot older, like a teenager's. He was smoking a hookah with his female partner. "Boy is she stupid." The female agreed with him.

“Ah… here he is.” Joker brought Hannah to the tent where a man with curly hair and wearing glasses sat in a wheelchair, tending to Dagger the knife thrower's right leg which was prosthetic.

“Hey Joker. Is there something wrong with your arm?" the doctor asked.

"No. Today's nothing t'do with me."

"I was wondering who was that but isn’t she the woman whose head was bit by Betty?" the knife thrower asked.

The doctor gasped. "By Betty?! That’s terrible we have to get her to the medical office immediately!"

* * *

Medical tent...

“Were you really bit by a tiger?” The doctor asked, confused. “I can’t find any marks… at all.”

"It was merely a play bite," Hannah said nonchalantly.

"A play bite...?" muttered Joker and Dagger. It sure didn't look like a play bite to them!

"Well… if it isn’t serious we don’t need to head out there…” The doctor had obviously thought of taking Hannah to the hospital, but that wasn't the case, thank goodness.

“It’s really great yer right…” Joker said, looking relieved. “If I’d let a customer get hurt, the ringleader’d have my skin.”

That caught Hannah's attention. "You're not the ringleader?"

“I’m a bit like a hired shop manager. The ring leader is a different scary guy.”

Dagger crossed his arms and chuckled, "You say that kinda thing and he'll be mad later, boss."

Just then, Beast entered the tent. "Doctor? I was wondering if you could take a look at my leg…” She stopped when she saw Hannah. "You!"

Dagger was delighted to see her. "Big sis!” Dagger called out happily. “That I would be feeling bad in the same time and place as big sis… It’s like we are connected by the red string of fa…Ooh!" Beast pushed him out of the way and stomped by him, toward Hannah.

She pointed at the maid. “You’re that bitch from earlier! Why are you here? Thanks to you the show was…”

"Beast," scolded the doctor. “What are you saying to our guest? In this case if you weren’t able to control Betty wasn’t that your own carelessness?”

The animal trainer protested, "But she pulled out Betty's-"

"No buts! You're a professional, aren't you?"

“Now, now doctor. Don’t yell in front of the customer,” Joker said, cutting into the conversation.

“That’s right. Instead please take a look at big sis’s leg," Dagger pleaded.

The doctor sighed. “Ah… well. After this you must discipline Betty again.”

"Fine," the animal tamer grumbled. She sat down on a chair and extended her left leg. It was definitely a prosthetic, just like Dagger's.

"A prosthetic?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow.

“There is a bit of a reason behind this circus," Joker explained. "Folks with some sorta problem gather together here. I’m a'missing an arm too but thanks to the doctor I’ve got this. Cool no?" He flexed the skeletal right hand's fingers.

“It’s because you use that hand so much and with so little respect that it goes bad quickly," the doctor scolded as he worked on Beast's leg. “Makes me want to readjust your whole body.” Oops.

Hannah asked, "You're the one who made the prosthetics for the circus?" She looked around. Next to the doctor's desk were shelves containing fake arms, legs, hands and feet.

“Yes, that’s right. It's hard work since I do everything from the carving onwards."

"Carving?" Hannah asked. "So they're wooden?"

"Wooden? No. Ceramic." The doctor reattached Beast's leg.

"Ceramic?" Hannah stroked the fake toes.

"Well, I say ceramic, but they're made from a special material that makes it light and durable.”

"I see. This feels so good. And they move smoothly with a ball joint like a doll’s limbs." Hannah saw something on the leg's inner thigh and she leaned in closer, to everyone's shock. "This hallmark is..."

Beast kicked her away. "What the hell are you doing?! I don't swing that way!"

"So sorry. I was being rude."

"YOU WHORE!" Beast tackled her to the ground and began punching her until she pushed her off and quickly got back up.

“Stop it Beast! You’re attacking a customer!” the doctor shouted. “You guys stop her!"

Joker continued to stare in shock. Dagger however, was red in the face and shouted, "You touched my big Sister’s transparent skin even though I haven’t touched her!" He threw his knives at Hannah, but she dodged them by flipping up into the air and landing on the clothesline.

“Dagger stop. At this rate the tent…”

"Shut up, doctor! The only thing more important than this tent is my sister's purity!" Dagger threw more knives, but Hannah caught them all with ease, surprising him. "No way..."

"Don't get carried away," Beast shouted. She tried to whip Hannah, only for Joker to stop her.

"Here," he said, offering her some flowers that popped out of his cane.

"Ookay that is enough.”

“Boooss…” Dagger whined.

“Why didn’t you stop them before!” The doctor shouted in frustration.

Beast tried to make an excuse, “But she…”

"Now, now," Joker chided, patting her on the head. He wrapped her arms around her. "This pretty leg… it’s not like I can’t understand wanting to touch it." Beast blushed then shoved him off. Joker then walked over to Hannah, who was back on the ground and giving the knives back to Dagger. "You’ve got some great reflexes. I kinda want to scout you," he said, shaking Hannah's hand.

"Really?" She sighed sadly. “The truth of the matter is that our current master is spoiled and rather shocking.”

* * *

"ACHOO!" sneezed Ciel. Jim gave him a tissue.

* * *

"Your master?" Joker asked, shocked. "You're a maid at some manor?! That's...surprising. Normally, scullery maids won't..."

"I'm no scullery maid. I am a maid to the core." Hannah smiled. "Anyway, you said you wanted to scout me, is that true? If it is, I would certainly like to accept, but..."

Suddenly, Joker let out a chuckle. "Are you serious?"

"Aren't I always serious?"

"Ah, ha! I like you!" Joker laughed, patting Hannah's head. "If it's okay with you, I wouldn’t mind you coming anytime soon."

"Hold on, Joker!" Beast protested angrily. "What are you doing deciding so quickly?!"

“But she’s got outstanding talent…"

"The truth is," Hannah said with regret. "There is someone else I’d like to introduce to."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

* * *

“If you’ve got another person that’s great. But, as you saw, we’ve got an entrance test," Joker said.

“I understand. Tomorrow I’ll bring that person," Hannah said with a bow. “Thank you for today’s hospitality. You needn’t see me off.”

This was perfect. Hannah was in. She left the tent and looked around. Everyone was gone. Likely to sleep or to practice the next performance.

On the way to the first aid tent, there were nine tents and ten wagons, she thought. Furthermore, on the inside, how many large tents are there? There's absolutely no sign of the children. However, the feeling I've had since earlier... it couldn't be...

A loud hiss interrupted her thoughts. The snake charmer stepped out of the shadows. “Entrance past this point is forbidden. Says Wilde," he said, speaking for the snake on his left shoulder. "The exit is this way. Says Goethe," he spoke for the snake on his right shoulder.

Well, snakes for guard dogs? That will be a challenge. “Thank you for your assistance.” Hannah smiled politely, moving away.

“Goodbye. Says Goethe.”

 Now, what to do?

* * *

The Townhouse...

"You what?!" shouted Jim.

Ciel demanded as Hannah removed his and Jim's coats, “Why did it end up going in that direction?”

“You say _why_ but…”

"I mean..."

"CIEL!" Soma's excited voice rang out. “You’re late. Are your plans for the day over?”

"Welcome back," Agni greeted. Soma ran up to the trio to give the young earl a hug, but he suddenly tripped, slid across the floor and crashed face first into a wall. "Prince Soma!" Agni ran up to him and looked him over. "Are you all right?"

"Uhhh..."

"You tripped him, didn't you?" Ciel whispered, annoyed. Jim grinned at him.

* * *

"As I was saying," Ciel said as he stormed into one of the bedrooms. He took off his jacket and tie as he sat on the bed, allowing Hannah to undo his shoes. "How did Jim and I end up signed up for the circus?"

“You were not signed up for the circus," she corrected him. "You were signed up for the entrance test.”

"Just you infiltrating is not enough?" Ciel demanded as he undid the eyepatch. "Living in a tent. What a joke."

"Would that really be all right?” Hannah asked with a slight smirk. “Me, living according to my own free will rather than yours?”

"And would you stay here in the townhouse?" Jim added as he stripped himself of his own clothing. "With Soma and Agni there to pamper you? Keep you company? They'll never let you live it down."

Ciel groaned. "Fine. I guess you're both right. But you need to perform in the circus, right? Jim and I can’t do that sort of thing."

"True." Hannah got up and handed Ciel his night clothes. "Well, as much as you can, please do your best during the entrance test. As your maid, I will be rooting for you at the bottom of my heart."

Ciel looked down at the floor. "It can't be helped. I'll do it."

* * *

The next morning, at the circus...

“Whoa… you brought some really cute kids," Joker said when Hannah returned to the circus with Ciel and Jim. They were wearing clothes that a commoner wore, something Ciel was hesitant to do so. Joker looked closely at them. "Uh, are you boys?"

"Y-Yes," Ciel said. "We were pageboys at the manor. My name is Finnian and this is...uh..."

"Alois," Jim said with a yawn.

Other members gathered to watch the entrance test. Some were hoping the two boys would make it. Others came just to watch him fail and get a good laugh at it.

Joker patted the two boys' heads. "What grand names. If you join we’ll give you a stage name." Then he got serious. "But cuteness isn’t enough to join the circus. If you can’t perform that’s it. What's your strong point?"

"Uh...darts?" Ciel responded.

"I consider myself a jack-of-all-trades but...I can dance. Exotically," Jim quickly added.

"Really," Joker said. "In that case, let's do some knife-throwing for Finnian. Dagger?" The knife thrower handed the black-haired boy his knives. "Just hit that target from over here." Joker pointed to a far away bull's eye.

Dagger chuckled, “Ah boss, you’re mean. With those skinny arms he can’t reach…”

“It’s not mean. It can’t be closer for the show.”

Ciel took his position, aimed, and tossed the knife. It flew a good distance, but started to arch down too early. "Hah," Dagger said. "I thought so..." Suddenly, the knife shot upwards and into the target. "Wha..."

"NO WAY!" the other members of the circus shouted.

What they didn't see was Hannah tossing pebbles at the knife to make it fly into the target. Ciel and Hannah kept up the charade until the target had ten knives stabbed into it. "Is this all right?" Ciel asked with smugness.

"Seems like you've got it under control," Joker said. Dagger, meanwhile, just stared at the impaled target with shock and mumbling, "Why...why..."

"Alright, NEXT!"

* * *

"Tightrope walking!"

Ciel stared down from the platform. Behind him was the white tightrope walker, tying a safety line around his waist. "Doll, tie the lifeline tightly," Joker called out. "It’s dangerous if a beginner falls."

"Uh, can't I do some sort of music test instead?" Ciel called out.

"D’you wanna retire already boy?" the ringleader teased.

"N…no but isn’t there something else…"

“If you’re serious don’t dawdle and do it fast.”

Hesitantly, Ciel took his first steps across the rope and lost balance almost immediately. Then he found it just as quickly. What they didn't know was that Hannah was tossing those same pebbles at Ciel. And he was hating every. Single. Moment of it. Down below, Hannah was regretting doing this while Jim smiled, trying his best not to laugh.

* * *

Ciel walked back down to the ground after completing the performance, doing his best to hide the pain he was feeling and prayed no one would see the bruises.

Joker clapped his hands. “That’s great! I didn’t think you’d be able to do it.”

"Thank you," Ciel said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t demote this cute lil’ kid yet boss,” Dagger laughed, patting the boy's head.

"I'll remember this later..." Ciel thought with anger.

"Not just yet," Joker called out. “But he hasn’t done something real important. A big ol’ smile.”

"WHAT?!"

Hannah turned away and hid her laughter. Jim however, did nothing to hide it.

"C'mon! Smile!"

After a small groan of frustration, a laughing demon and Jim, Ciel managed to smile brightly, openly and without his face cracking.

"SO CUTE!" The other members of the circus cried.

* * *

"All right, Alois," Joker said. "Let's see what exotic dance you've got."

Jim looked around. "Can I borrow this?" He picked up a long pole and stuck it in the ground. "And can anyone play that a calliope?"

"Yes. I can."

"Then, I want you to play this song." He whispered it in Joker's ear, who blinked in confusion.

"Seriously? Well, okay."

Joker walked over and began to play the Blue Danube. Jim walked up to the pole and began to dance on it. He had heard Soma talk about a traditional sport in India called mallakhamb, which utilizes principles of endurance and strength using a wooden pole, wider in diameter than a modern standard pole. People did dances based off of the sport, using the same graceful movements and endurance. So, he asked Hannah train him just before coming to the circus. And by train, he meant go through a whole night of not sleeping just learning the basics.

The circus members just stared in awe. Some even blushed. "You sure he's not a boy?" Dagger whispered to Hannah.

* * *

"Everyone," Joker called the entire troupe a few hours later. "From today on, we have some new friends! This is Indigo," she introduced Hannah's performer name.

"Hello," she said with a wave. The garments she wore were noticeably all black; she had elbow-length gloves, thigh-high heel-less boots, and a skin-tight one-piece outfit with a cut-out section that showed off her chest and a metallic back, which resembled a floral spider's web.

"And this is Dan."

"Dan?" Jim asked, confused by the choice of name. He was wearing a red form-fitting bodysuit with toeless and heelless footwear and a black skirt.

"It's short for Danube," Joker explained. "And this..." He pointed to Ciel. "Is Smile!"

"Sm...Smile?!" Ciel almost shouted. He wore a white and black striped shirt with a frilly collar, blue shorts with pouffy sleeves, long black boots and a bicorne hat with a large blue feather. Under his left eye was blue diamond makeup.

"Let's get along everyone!"

"Come, Smile," Hannah said with sincerity. "Let's meet our elders."

"Let's go, Smile," Jim said with a laugh.

"Shut up, both of you!"

"Come on, Smile! Smile!" teased Joker.


	25. His Maid, Circus Life

"Now, I'll take you three on a tour of the backstage area," Joker said. "Follow me!" He led "Smile, Indigo and Danube" to the back of the circus “First there are the tents you guys’ll sleep in. It’s where the backstage workers an’ newcomers - the 'second tier' members - live. ‘bout two or three people share a room.” He pointed to a tent with boxes and tables. “There’s the mess hall and store room. An important job for new recruits is making the grub so… good luck.” He pointed to another tent, one Hannah was familiar with. “The centre of this area is the first aid tent.” Then he pointed to a series of tents fenced off by beaded ropes. "The most central one's the main cast's private tents."

That caught the trio's attention.

"Private?" Smile asked.

"S'a private room you get if you're real good. Ah, and..." He pointed to a more secluded tent, away from the others. "That’s Snake’s tent. There’s a buncha poisonous snakes roaming free so if you get bit even once is off to the underworld." He chuckled to lighten the mood. “Snake and his friends ’re still shy, ya know… Careful of their poison. Now, let's move on."

* * *

Joker stopped while he moved the newcomers to the tents they will be staying in. "By the way, Smile. What happened to your right eye, mate?"

Smile put a hand on the eyepatch. “Ah… this… there… was an accident.”

Joker made a sympathetic face. “Is that so…” He patted Smile's head with his skeletal prosthetic. "So young and having been through a lot…" He made a smile and wrapped around an arm around his shoulder. "Everyone here had been through something so you’ll get along well with ’em.”

"Y...Yes..."

"Did everyone join the tour like we did?" Danube asked.

“S’ true for most everyone.” Joker answered looking over his shoulder. “But the first tier members ‘re from the same hometown. We’re all childhood friends.”

"Childhood friends?" asked Indigo.

"Yeah. But Snake's still a new face. His snake charmin’s none too shabby and we didn’t have a snake handler so he quickly became a member." He looked back at the private tents. "The perks are much sweeter if you’re a first tier member an’ you don’t gotta worry about the survival of the fittest. You even get a private tent. That’s the reason everyone is working so hard an’ competing to become a first tier member."

Hannah looked back at the first tier tents...

* * *

"And this here's the practice tent." The tent was full of people doing all kinds of tricks and performances. Tightrope, juggling, flying blanco, fire eating, sword swallowing, you name it. "New people practice over an' over here. Aiming at making their debut in a real public performance." He turned to the trio. "Work on the basics. Warm up carefully and..."

"Joker!" Beast shouted, poking her head through the tent flap. "It's almost your turn!"

"Right! Gotta go."

Indigo saw the look of disdain on Beast's face as she left with the ringleader.

While the trio did their stretches, they discussed what they learned so far. Smile started, “The poisonous snakes are at the entrance for the first tier tents. So instead of a guard dog is guard snakes…”

"And to enter their private tents, we have to become first tiers," Danube said.

“If it’s you poisonous snakes should be not be an issue, correct? You can see if the children are here or not…”

"They're not," said Indigo. "I couldn't feel any of the children's presence either last night or during today's tour."

Smile frowned. “Even so we have no evidence there’s no relation to the children’s disappearances. You haven’t thoroughly searched every nook and cranny.”

"That's right. There is the possibility that they’re in a condition that makes me unable to sense their presence.”

“Don’t say such unlucky things. _She_ wishes for the children’s safe return.”

"Don't get your hopes up," Danube said darkly. "If Her Majesty wants children safe and sound, she should have asked for a miracle worker. Not us."

“Heey… don’t stretch so sluggishly you guys!” Dagger's voice interrupted their conversation.

“Boss Dagger, what about your performance?” one of the performers shouted.

The knife thrower grinned. “Today I was top batter. I am already done and observing practice.” He turned to face Smile. “First you decide your program. What are you hoping for?”

“A program that does not involve me using my body for something like tightrope walking would be good," Smile said flatly, well remembering how Hannah flicked those pebbles at him when he was on the tightrope. “Seriously.”

"You could always put him in a box and stab him with swords," Danube suggested playfully. Smile glared at him.

“You seem weak, yeah.” Dagger laughed, agreeing. “Then I’ll be earnestly teaching you knife throwing. What about you, Indigo?"

“I really don’t have any particular preferences.”

“You’ve got good reflexes don’t you? If there’s something you see that you like give it a try.”

"Yes." And Indigo tried them all. Flying blanco, knife throwing, sword swallowing, fire eating, juggling, trampoline, stepping on hot coals - 

"STOP! ENOUGH!" Dagger shouted. He couldn't keep track of it anymore. The other performers cheered and praised her.

"Indigo," Smile growled. "You're getting too carried away. Act like a new-"

“C'mon, honestly! Another super newcomer that's appeared?” Dagger was smiling, amused. “I won’t lose to you guys y’know…” He challenged, looking around, looking for someone. “See, he already has his eyes on you…”

"Another?" Smile asked.

"There's another amazing guy who just joined us," Dagger said. "Look. Over there!" He pointed to the tightrope, where a man in a yellow suit and green tight pants was walking on it, carrying a pair of pruning shears. "He was some sort of government worker and he's so serious, see. HEY, SUIT!" Dagger called to the man. "COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND!"

The man dropped down to the ground. Smile, Indigo and Danube instantly recognized his face. William T. Spears, that Grim Reaper that stopped Grell Sutcliff, the rogue Grim Reaper that was half of Jack The Ripper.

"I thought I smelled an unpleasant odor," he said with disgust. "Honestly..." He pointed the shears at Indigo's direction. “I did not think we’d meet again but honestly… what did you come to fish around this time you devilish fiend?” There was an infection of confusion in the other circus members. Why did he call Indigo a devil?

Smile and Danube mentally cursed. Damn! Their positions had been compromised!

"Suit" continued, “Even under the best circumstances in this Grim Reaper shortage times…”

"Hey, what are you talking about," Smile interrupted, trying to stop the conversation.

But Suit ignored him. “With a demon appearing like this I suppose it will throw off my schedule.”

"Grim Reaper?" Dagger asked. "You..."

"No!" Danube shouted. "This is not-"

But Dagger suddenly laughed and slapped Suit on the back. “Give it up forehead! You said it with such a straight face, I couldn't tell you were joking.” Whew. Everyone didn't believe him. “Since the first day he came here, this guy says been telling jokes! Stuff like 'how about this soul'. He's a real hardcore occult fan.”

"Actually, it's not a joke," Suit said, but no one heard him.

“I’ll introduce you.” Dagger offered. “This guys joined today. The small ones over there are Danube and Smile. The big one is Indigo.” He placed his hands on Indigo and Suit's shoulders, standing between them. “Well, bond over our hopes and get along.”

Suit shrugged himself free. "No. Sorry, but there is no way I’ll get along with a savage beast." And he left the tent as Dagger called out to him, "'No way'?! But the circus is all about team work! Sorry for introducing you to the new guys!"

“Why is a Grim Reaper in this place,” Smile asked, surprised, suspicious and wary.

Indigo frowned. “A Grim Reaper personally infiltrating a place is quite rare. Now we know one thing for sure. There is something in this circus after all.”

Smile and Danube nodded. “There could be some value in speaking to him," the latter said. "Hannah..."

But before he could give her his command, Dagger wrapped his arms around him and Danube. "HEEEEYYY!!! You two! You gotta practice if you don’t wanna loose to Indigo.”

"A-A-As you wish!"

* * *

Indigo approached Suit from behind. “Pardon me. There is something I’d like you to tell me.”

"I've got nothing to say to you," Suit said grimly.

Indigo grabbed him by the arm. "Don't say it like that. Let's take this outside."

* * *

Hannah dragged William to a spot far away from the tents. “Honestly…” he muttered. “Even though the London division is understaffed due to the vacancy in the collections division, having to send me from the management division is..." He spat on the ground. "What a disaster."

"Then why is someone as busy as you doing in a place like this?" Hannah asked.

“I’m having to clean up after that trash officer that’s still undergoing punishment.” Poor Grell. “I didn’t expect special treatment but I don’t think I’d be forced out just because I was in the same class as that."

“For a Grim Reaper to sneak in and investigate… is this some sort of special situation?”

In response, William raised the shears. “There is no way I’d release information that concern souls to a demon. It'd be like throwing a rabbit to a carnivore."

"I have no interest in such poor quality souls," Hannah insisted with a frown.

"Hmph. Well said. For a starving demon." William narrowed his eyes at her. "Despite being so hungry that you can't help yourself."

Hannah showed him her fangs. "I grew bored of stuffing my face with whatever soul I found long ago. If you're hungry, the extent of the hunger determines how delicious the food is. Such poor taste, losing to that red-haired trash officer of yours. Besides..." She undid her costume a bit, showing the contract mark just above her left breast. "I am collared. So don't worry."

William made a disgusted sound. "Fine," he said. "Since the evil has appeared 'before the job', I'll get to the point. Our job, the Grim Reapers', is the investigation of those meant to die according to the Soul Collection List that's been given to us. With the Death Scythe, one by one, we look over cinematic records of their memories and decide whether they deserve to die or not. The ones who snack away without realizing our great effort is you demons." He paused. "I’ll say it clearly. In a few days there will be an inspection of a large number of souls. This is a special case so please refrain from getting in my way."

Hannah smirked. "My, my. How difficult to handle alone. Maybe you _should_ offer a demon to help you with all those souls?"

The Grim Reaper pointed the shears at her, stopping just inches away from her nose. "I won't forgive any overtime. Interfere, and I'll reap you."

Hannah snorted. "It's not as though I wanted to be associated with a Grim Reaper by choice." She pushed the shears aside. "I have no interest in such poor quality souls. Not after..."

"HEY!" Both reaper and demon turned to see Ciel and Jim. "That loud knife thrower is calling," Ciel said.

William looked Ciel over. “I don’t see him being that kind of high-class goods, but... Honestly. Demons are so…”

"YOU." Ciel jabbed his finger in the Grim Reaper's chest. "Stop saying that here. If you make us suspicious to the rest of the circus, we'll do something about it."

"It’s good they thought you were joking,” Jim said. “But not being able to blend with humans, you’re worse than that vulgar red Grim Reaper.”

Being compared to Grell seemed to ruffle William's feathers. Hannah caught on to this. "Really. We shall not interfere with your job, so will you keep from doing the same to ours?"

"I'm grateful," William said flatly. "Since I do not wish you lot to be in my field of vision."

"Perfect," said Ciel. "Then tonight it’s decided that we will absolutely not interfere with each other."

"Then, Smile…” It was Ciel’s time to twitch. “I’ll ask you to keep your dog tightly leashed."

"I don't want to hear it from some glasses who can't even sneak in properly."

"It's not Glasses. It's Suit."

* * *

"Okay!" Joker shouted as everyone gathered into the big top. "Thanks for waiting! It's time for the new arrivals' new assignments!"

"Yeah..." Groaned Smile. Practice was more intense than he thought. Dagger had been drilling him and Danube nonstop for hours. And where was Danube? Resting on the ground, complaining of aching joints.

“Ah… Smile is not very cheerful. Smile, Smile.” Smile's veins pulsed with anger. "Anyway, for fairness we did this as a lottery. Smile. Danube. You're in tent eight. Here’s your roommate Freckles." Freckles was a boy about Smile and Danube's ages with brown hair that hid his left eye and his face was covered in his namesakes.

It'll be tough to suddenly room with someone else, Smile thought. Jim gave Freckles a frown.

"Indigo, you're in tent nine."

"Wait, what?!" shouted Smile. "Indigo and I aren't rooming together?!"

“Ahhh, Smile really sticks close to Indigo,” Dagger sing-sang playfully.

“That’s not…”

“You have to be independent soon.”

This is bad. If Hannah and I are separated, moving around here is going to be...

"Indigo's roommate," Joker said. "Is Suit!"

WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT????????!!!!!!!!

“Indigo, Danube and Smile already get along. So this is your chance to make new friends," Dagger said with a smile, completely oblivious to the rising tension between the Grim Reaper and the Demon. "Isn't it great?"

"All right," Joker called out. "Let's all split up! Then the young folks can board! Good night, everyone!"

Freckles pulled Smile and Danube into a group hug. "It's so nice to meet you both!"

"...yeah..."


	26. His Maid, Piper's Son

"Hey, can I take the top bunk?" Freckles asked.

"Go ahead," Smile said. "I think I prefer the bottom bunk anyways." I hate climbing.

Danube looked around. "There's no bed here."

"Bunk mates can share beds," Freckles pointed out.

Smile looked at Danube. "Uh..."

"By the way," the freckled boy said. "S'been on my mind for a while. You two speak some pretty fancy upper class English, don't you?"

"Pardon?" Smile corrected himself. "I mean, r...really? It's probably because we'd been working in a house since we were little..."

"Blimey," Freckles said. "Anyhoo, you two just gimme a shout if there's something you ain't 'ettin'. There's a long life of circus a head of you!" He dug into his pockets and took out some lollipops. "Also, I got some sweets! They're from the popular Funtom Company! What flavor would you like? Caramel, strawberry or milk?"

Huh. Our own company. "I'll take strawberry," Danube said.

"I'll take caramel," Smile said.

Damn it. This means I can't get into those tents, does it?

* * *

Hannah watched as William drew a line in the center of the tent. "Your bunk is the top bunk," he said sternly. "Behind this line is my private property now, and as such, please do not step foot in it at any cost."

"Understood," she said.

"Truly...why must I live with a demon..." William pushed his glasses back up. "I have previously informed you, but unlike demons, Grim Reapers require sleep. I hope that you will not create any noises late at night to interrupt my sleep."

"But as demons do enjoy sleep as a luxury..."

* * *

12:23 AM...

Hannah stared at the ceiling of the tent. When she was sure the reaper was asleep, she stood up...

The blades of the shears stabbed through the mattress, just inches from her left hand. "Where are you going?" William demanded. "It is long past lights-out time. Truly... I cannot tolerate your soul-stealing, so please limit your wandering without your master whilst I sleep." He pulled the blades out.

Hannah lied back down. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

5:00 AM...

"BLEAUGH!" Smile sat up with a yell when he felt something slimy enter his ear. "Ji - Danube!" He immediately covered his right eye.

He heard someone giggle. "You were right, Dan! It's better to give him a wet willy than to shake him awake!"

"What the hell, Freckles," Smile shouted as he put the eyepatch on.

"Newcomers 'ave t'get up early and prepare breakfast. You an't got time to snooze!"

Danube quickly got his clothes on and was about to leave when he stopped and saw Smile struggling to button his shirt. "Danube, could you help me-"

"Oh, hell no," Danube laughed. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Wait! Come back!"

* * *

Several minutes later, Danube and Indigo found Smile in the mess hall, struggling to carry a bucket of potatoes.

"What happened to your clothes?" Indigo asked, taking note of his disheveled, grumpy self.

"I was in a rush!"

Danube laughed at Smile's misfortune.

"Oh dear." Indigo noticed the rushed knot in Smile's eyepatch. “You are going to have a difficult time untying a dead knot on your own.” She started adjusting the knot and it was at that moment Smile realized everyone was staring at him.

"Smile! Indigo's not your mum!" Freckles teased.

“No! It’s a habit… sometimes…” Smile pulled Indigo away from the laughing circus members to a secluded spot and whispered in a harsh tone, “Hannah! Don’t treat me as your master while we’re here! Leave me be!”

"Certainly."

* * *

"Smile!" screeched Freckles. "What're you plannin’ on makin’ with them potatoes with peels thicker than the meat?" 

"Uh..." In front of Smile was a bucket full of potatoes that still had their skin in some places and there were potatoes that were little more than tiny shards.

"AUUUGH" yelled Freckles. "Whaddya think you're doing?! You peeled that many?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Freckles picked up one of the shards. "Cor blimey. What part of these _can_ we eat?"

"It can't be helped," Indigo said, putting the bucket of fish she was carrying down. "I shall deep fry them as they are into crisps, and make fish and chips."

"Cor! I love those," Freckles said. Smile meanwhile, grumbled. Stop being a showoff, Hannah!

"Quite," Indigo said. "Danube, please help me carry the fish."

"On it!"

* * *

Apparently, the fish and chips were so good, Indigo found herself facing a bunch of stampeding circus performers, all rushing to want a taste for the food.

Smile, having to struggle to get even in line, was lucky enough to get one small piece of bread. Freckles, who sat in front of him at the table, blinked in confusion. "Was that all you were able to have?"

"...yeah..."

"Well, that's that! I'll share some of my grub with you!" Freckles started putting half of the mountain of fish and chips onto Smile's plate. "You're skin n' bones and so tiny, so eat and grow up some!"

"Th-thanks."

“Anyhoo… Indigo is so good at cooking,” Freckles was praising in-between bites, trying to strike a conversation with full sentences with Smile.

“I see…” Success was dubious.

“I heard she’s an ex-maid. Can maids even cook? She made you failed potato peels this tasty!”

"I see..."

Freckles finished his food before Smile and let out a loud burp. “Awrighty. I’m done. S’time for practice.”

"Wait, what?! Already?!"

* * *

"WAUGH!" Smile yelled as he fell off the large ball he was balancing on.

Freckles shook his head in disappointment. “Oy… where’s your sense of balance from when you took the entrance test? This is the basics. The. Basics."

Suddenly, there was a shout and cheer.

“Indigo is amazing!”

“Suit ain’t bad either.”

The Grim Reaper and the demon were doing their own balancing act...far away from each other. Suit was doing a tightrope act while balancing the pruning shears in on hand while Indigo danced on a pyramid of balls.

“They’re amazing." Freckles turned to Smile. "You need to hurry up and get your act together!” He was drawn again towards the act they were putting. “That ain’t no human feat.”

Suddenly, the sound of calliope music rang throughout the practice tent. Everyone turned to see Danube dancing on the pole, putting on a dance that seemed a bit more...exotic would be the appropriate word here. And the smile he made was so flirtatious, people again confused him for a girl. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

Freckles blushed a little. "Uh...Smile? Is Danube...smiling at you?"

Smile made a weird face. "He is? I did not notice..."

* * *

By the end of the training, Smile was exhausted. He was panting heavily and his muscles ached. Freckles, meanwhile, wiped his forehead. "Whoo! I'm all sweaty! Why don’t we go take a shower, Smile?”

"There are showers?" Smile wheezed.

"Yeah, there are! Cuz it’s cold at night you better get in during day time." He led him to an open area where some of the circus members were bathing with nothing but soap and buckets of steaming water. 

Ciel was shocked. "Shower... is this?!"

"Hey, strip down!" Freckles said with a cheerful smile. "I'll wash your back!"

“Outdoors?! _In the dead of winter?!_ **_And with that water_ _?!_** ”

"Of course! It's water and...?" Freckles clearly didn't see what was wrong. Either that or he just wanted to tease Smile even more. "If you just splash it down and wipe yourself off immediately, you’ll be fine! Them aristocrats say ice swimming is good fer you and it’s all the rage now!"

“I’ll pass after all!”

“What? I said I don’t mind!" Freckles grabbed him by the arm.

"It's not that I don't mind!" Smile wrenched himself free, and in the process, made Freckles spill the bucket all over them.

"Augh! 'S cold! You even got me soaked, fightin' back like that!"

Smile tried to move. "Would you please move?"

"Geez we’re soaked." Freckles got serious. "Just give up already and strip. All right. Here we go!" He grabbed the bottom of Smile's shirt and began to tug it.

"Wait, stop!"

"I'm serious! You'll catch a death of cold if you keep wearing these wet-" Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK! and Freckles found himself on the floor, holding a sore left cheek.

Danube stood above him, rubbing the hand he used to slap the freckled boy. "He said leave him alone, you pillock!" He did not care if the other circus were staring at him with wide eyes. "Let's go, Smile." He pulled the boy up to his feet and dragged him away from the bath.

* * *

The two returned to their tent where Hannah was waiting for them with a set of dry clothes for Ciel. "I hate this," he said, shivering.

"Giving up already?" Jim said. He leaned into his ear. "That's not like you."

"Not like me..." Ciel said. “That’s certainly so. It shouldn’t be like me, the head of the Phantomhive family to live like this. Let’s bring this to an end quickly.”

"Yes, sir," Hannah said. She helped Ciel put his clothes on.

"Anyway," Ciel said. "We just need to investigate the troupe’s tents and we can go home."

"What happened to waiting patiently until you get promoted?" Jim asked.

“I can't mention something that takes so long in this environment. My patience is at a limit.”

"As for me," Hannah said. "I cannot go out at night since the Reaper obstructs me."

"And I can't go because of the snakes guarding the tents," Jim said.

“Forcing our way through would be the easiest," Hannah suggested.

"Wouldn't that cause a commotion?" Jim asked.

Ciel scoffed. "Even if there is a Reaper here, we still haven’t determined if they’re the perpetrators. Be patient."

"Yes, my lord."

"If that’s what we’re aiming for we’ll do it during the show when all troupe members are out of their rooms. First of all, we need to think of a way to shake off that Freckles who is stuck to us. I must move or else it would be pointless."

"It has to be during the show," Jim said. "Freckles won't follow you then."

"Very well. Until the next show comes, we wait." Ciel exhaled. There was something off about it... “Let us get back soon. I want to eat sweets while drinking warm tea.”

“I shall prepare them when we return to the estate.”

Suddenly, the tent flap opened and there stood Joker, not looking too happy. Busted! "Danube, I want to see you. Alone."

Oh...shit.

* * *

Night time...

“Everyone get ready. The performance is about to begin so hurry up.” Joker had called, making the whole troupe go into a frenzy, dressing up, putting the makeup on, finding the props and trying to work out the last details.

“D’ya know where my headdress is?”

“Here it is.”

“We don’t have enough knives. Where are the spares?”

“Here ya go guv.”

Smile plopped into his chair. "Will I get around to investigate that tent or will I keel over from overwork first?"

"Need...break..." Danube panted, plopping face first into the ground. As punishment for hitting Freckles, he was sentenced to double the work shifts and was banned from performing until further notice.

“Excuse me… what should I do while the show is going on? Huh?” Empty. Everyone was gone. Perfect! "Hannah!" They ran to the changing tent to find Indigo, who was sorting through clothes with Suit...far away from each other. “His mark missed! We don’t know when the next chance will be! Let's get through investigating the tents now!"

"Yes, my lord!"

"Indigo!" Joker burst into the room, carrying a whimpering Wendy on his back. "Wendy twist'd 'er leg so she can't appear in performance 'nymore! So Indigo... Please go out in her place.” Crap. “The show will be fine if ye do it. So please, Indigo… it’ll be yer turn shortly so please git ready soon." He ran to the first aid tent right away after that.

"It's a pity," Indigo said. "I guess we'll have to wait for another chance." No response. "Young master?"

Smile thought, calculating, planning... Bingo. "We don't need to sneak into the tents for very long. On top of that, now might be the only time when that person is not in there. Jim and I have time. The tough part is the venomous snakes guarding the tents." He looked at the schedule on the wall. "According to the program, your debut will end at 19:50 (7:50 PM) and the encore is at 20:00 (8:00 PM)." He checked his watch. "You’ll catch all the snakes in five minutes from now, then appear on the show. Finish your debut at 19:50, and once you've gone into the back and release all the snakes, you'll be back for the encore. I’ll investigate the rest. Let’s go!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Hannah placed the last snake in the cage where the others were, writhing and tangled in knots, but still alive. "This is the last one of them isn’t it?" Ciel asked. "All right. Hannah, go straight to the show tent. They'll suspect you if you're tardy. Jim, you're with me."

"I'll be back at once," Hannah said, leaving the tent.

* * *

The first tent the two boys entered was quite empty. "This tent looks quite austere," Ciel commented. Nothing but a single bed and a suitcase. Jim was the first to see the framed photograph sitting on the suitcase.

"What's this?" he asked, picking it up. "Hey. The kids in this picture, they look like the circus members."

"But who's that man with them?" Ciel asked, pointing to the bearded man in the center of the picture.

* * *

"This must be Beast's tent," Jim said, looking around at all the lingerie and costumes that hung from the ceiling.

"And there's another one." Ciel picked up another framed photograph. Same kids, same bearded man.

"If this photograph is in Beast's tent, then it must be in the others' as well."

"Yes...hmm?" Ciel looked at the picture more carefully. "What's this sign behind them? 'Workhouse'?"

The boys remembered what Joker said. "All o' us are from d'same place."

"Does that mean all the first tiers come from the same workhouse?" Jim asked.

"But where in the world _is_ this workhouse," Ciel grumbled. "Those people are blocking it, so I can't tell. Is there something that has it photographed better..."

Suddenly, something sucked them both into a trunk and the lid slammed closed. "Hann-" The demon put a hand on Ciel's mouth.

"Shh..."

Then they heard footsteps. "God damn," they heard Beast's voice say. "And it was my favorite one."

"Her corset got torn," Hannah explained.

"Ah," they heard the animal tamer exclaim. "Here's another one!" Soon, her footsteps left the tent and Hannah slowly opened the trunk.

"Made it in the nick of time," the demon said.

"Can't...move..." groaned Jim. "Get...me...out..."

"Oops. Sorry, Jim."

* * *

"So you two found something in that photograph?" Hannah asked after Ciel explained what happened.

"Hannah, do you notice anything?" Ciel asked, handing her the picture.

She squinted her eyes. "I have seen this hallmark on the signet ring before."

"Hallmark? Signet ring?" Hannah showed Ciel the ring on the bearded man's pinky finger. On it was the symbol of a letter K with a horse on top of it. "It's the same as the one on Beast's prosthetic leg," she said.

Jim looked at the photograph. "None of my contacts come from workhouses, so I don't know if they know anything about this man."

Ciel looked at the picture again. "The hallmark on the ring and the prosthetic leg...the workhouse - this man has my attention."

"Young master," Hannah said. "It's almost time."

Ciel looked at his watch. "There's still Joker's tent left. We're short on time, but we still have eight minutes left." He turned to leave. "You head back so you don't draw attention. Jim and I will finish up everything today. When the encore is over, return here ahead of the troupe members and release the snakes. All right?"

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"There's that photo again," Jim pointed to the picture on the nightstand next to Joker's bed.

"From the way he's dressed," Ciel theorized. "He's either from the affluent class or aristocracy. Looking from his being photographed with workhouse children, is he a philanthropist?"

"Kind of makes me wish he found us instead of the Spider," Jim said.

Ciel was about to comment when he saw something sticking from under Joker's pillow. "What's this? A letter?" He took out the letter and looked it over. "And it's from someone who calls himself 'Tom the Piper's Son'."

"Piper's Son?" Jim asked, confused. "You mean like the Pied Piper? Looks like the Queen was onto something."

"No. Different character. Tom the Piper's Son is from a Mother Goose rhyme. How did it go again?"

_Tom, he was a piper's son,_   
_He learnt to play when he was young,_   
_And all the tune that he could play_   
_Was 'over the hills and far away';_   
_Over the hills and a great way off,_   
_The wind shall blow my top-knot off._

"Oh, now I remember."

Ciel opened the letter. Suddenly, he gasped. "Th...This is..."

"What is it?" Jim looked over Ciel's shoulder and read the letter. His eyes widened. "What... Why is your name and birthdate mentioned in this letter?" Had their cover been blown from the moment they entered the circus?!

Suddenly they heard voices approaching. Damn it! The circus members are coming back! The two boys left the tent and hid behind some barrels. The circus members walked past their hiding spot without spotting them. "This is bad," whispered Ciel. "We went too far. We have to get back quickly to avoid discovery."

"Hey." The boys gasped. Slowly they turned around. Doll was sitting on top of the barrels. "What're you doin' here?"


	27. His Maid, Negotiation

"Shit..."

Doll put her hands over the boys' mouths. "Don't move," she whispered.

"Hey, Doll!" Dagger called out. "Doll, what are you doing?"

"SNAKE!" Everyone froze. Then Doll reached out and picked up a snake crawling next to Smile and showed it to everyone. “A venomous snake was slitherin’ about.”

"WAUGH!" That screech belonged to Dagger.

“Didn’t I tell you to not let them loose outside?” Joker's voice scolded

“You’d better put them away in your room properly now!" Dagger sure was a coward when it came to snakes, huh?

Snake's voice was heard saying, “I’m sorry for my carelessness that could have sent you to the next world."

"Yes," Dagger screeched. "Put them away I beg you.”

Doll looked around, making sure everyone was gone. Then she returned to Smile and Danube. “This way. Hurry. Careful not to touch the beaded ropes.” She grabbed them by the wrists and led them to a spot far away from the first tiers' tents. "It should be fine now since we came so far.”

"Why did you help us?" Smile asked, coughing a little.

“You still don’t get it? It’s me.” Doll pulled the wig of white roses off her head, revealing brown hair that hid her left eye.

"Freckles?!" exclaimed both boys.

"Y-Y-You're a boy...yet you wear that costume?" Smile asked, sputtering in confusion.

"How rude! I'm obviously a girl. Here." She grabbed their hands and placed them on her chest. "See?" Smile and Danube's eyes widened. Yep. Definitely a girl. She smiled mischievously. "You can take a peek downstairs if you want."

"NO!"

“So why were you in there anyway?” Doll asked, arms crossed looking a bit more grown, disapproving and stern. "Didn't Joker tell you about the snakes?"

Smile and Danube looked at each other and nodded. Lie. They broke down sobbing. “We're sorry," the latter cried. "We didn’t actually steal anything today though… Please don’t boot us out of here!”

Doll was taken aback. "'Today?' What?"

Smile continued the sob story, "Before we became page boys, we were actually living on the East End having to do all we could just to survive. We knew it was wrong but we couldn’t help ourselves. The mansion we worked for previously found out about it… I… If we were driven out of here we would have to live in the East End again…" Did I overdo it?

“So you really didn’t steal anything?” Doll asked.

"No, we didn't," Danube insisted. "We swear to God!"

Doll sighed. “Oh, well… I have no choice then. It’s ok. Anyhoo, I owe you.”

"Thank you so much!" said Ciel.

Doll then turned to Danube. "You must really like Smile if you were going so far to defend him like that." She narrowed her eyes. "You sure you're not a girl?"

"Of course I'm a boy!"

Doll laughed. “I think everyone has things about themselves they don’t want anyone to know. Besides… I did something bad to you today," Doll said with a smile. “So I won’t tell anyone about this. But now we’re even.” She poked Smile on the nose and said sternly, "However, don't steal no matter what!"

"Yes!" Smile coughed again. "By the way, I must ask. Why is a first tier member like you sharing a tent with me?"

Doll rubbed her upper arm a little. “I'm not a fan of private rooms. Staying with someone helps me sleep better sometimes,” she admitted calmly. “I hope you don’t mind sharing a tent with me now that you know I'm a first tier member."

"No,” said Smile.

"I don't mind," Danube said. Then he thought, So long as you don't share beds _with_ him.

Doll smiled. "Neat. So we’ll keep a secret of what happened today."

Even though she says it, there is no proof that she'll tell anyone. Humans have no scruples about lying. Including me.

* * *

Ciel and Jim found Hannah in her tent with William. He looked absolutely miserable. That meant the performance went well. Ciel pointed to the demon, "You. You released the venomous snakes even though you knew we were there," Ciel demanded.

Hannah smiled. "Yes. It’s because earlier you gave an order to release the snakes as the first tier members returned. What's the matter? Didn't you want a challenge? I knew you would be all right and if you weren't you know I'm there to help." Ciel's face looked red with anger. He was sweating profusely and he was breathing heavily. "Seriously, what's the matter? You look..."

"Never mind what's the matter!" Ciel coughed again. "Listen. I found a piece of paper with my name on it in Joker’s tent. From what I say they have my rank, my mansion’s address and a simple personal story. The sender is..."

William stabbed at the ground with the pruning shears, inches from Ciel's right foot. "You are intruding on my private property by three centimeters. Incapable of staying away… exactly like a dog and its owner.”

"Fine. Hannah, let's go outside."

* * *

The three of them sat on some boxes as they discussed what Ciel and Jim learned.

"Anyway," Ciel said with a cough. "The sender's name was Tom the Piper's Son."

"Tom the Piper's Son?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like the character from the Mother Goose nursery rhyme?"

"Also, the seal on the envelope," Jim said. "It's the same as the one on the old man's ring and on Beast's prosthetic leg. What does it mean?"

"Normally, the sealing is engraved with a symbol of motivation and initial of the person plus the family crest," Ciel explained to him.

"In other words," Hannah said. "'Tom the Piper's Son' is someone who holds a family crest with a prefix of a horse. People who have their family crest displaying a horse are usually knights or soldiers."

Ciel coughed again. "It’s not a rule, though it's basically impossible to get without a rank of some level. All of these crests are recorded by a heraldry." He coughed again, this time a little harder. Hannah instantly sensed it. Something was wrong. "No matter how many records they have, I know you are able to find this information alone."

"Master, stop talking."

Ciel ignored her. “Disappearing children, Tom the Piper’s Son and me… I wonder how these pieces are connected. First we have to return to the townhouse...” He coughed again. Mucus came out of his mouth.

"Master, stop talking!"

Ciel fell onto his knees and vomited, still coughing and making a loud wheezing sound.

"Ciel!" Jim ran to his side. "What's wrong?" Ciel vomited onto his legs. Everything was going dark...

Young master...Ciel...Smile...what's wrong...first aid...

* * *

"It's asthma," the doctor said.

Smile was lying in the bed of the first aid tent with a rag on his forehead. He was breathing heavily and sweat was running down his face.

“Asthma?" Indigo asked, confused. "This is the first time I’ve seen him in this condition even though I’ve been with him for three years.”

“If he hasn’t had this condition for three years, it’s considered as being recovered. Though all you need is a sudden chill, or time of stress... If he gets a cold it can abruptly come back.”

“I have seen him suffer a cold once or twice, though it was never this bad.”

“This is probably why the main causes coincided." The doctor glared at a guilty-looking Doll. "And it’s natural for him to get a cold when he went out bathing with our brutish people…” Suddenly, Smile's eye opened. "Ah! You're awake!"

"Smile," Danube said, wiping the sweat from his friend's forehead.

"Water..." Smile's voice was barely a whisper. Indigo gave him water from a kettle.

“Smile… you’ve had bad asthma since you were very young right?" The doctor asked. "There are cases where people have died from it. You should be careful even if you think you are fully recovered. Rest until the fever and coughing has stopped."

"Auntie..."

The doctor shook his head. "He's delirious with fever." He turned to the others. "You guys should get going then.”

* * *

When the three of them left the tent, Doll stopped Danube. "I'm sorry. I know how much you care about him. I wish there was..."

"You've done enough," Danube said.

Doll lowered her head. "I know. But...it's all my fault he's like this."

"Stay with him then." Doll looked confused. "Stay with him until he feels a little better." Just don't even think about sharing the bed.

"But Doctor said..."

"Tell him you wish to assist him. In any way."

Doll looked unsure for a moment, then nodded. She went back into the tent, leaving Danube alone. Now, he thought, I got to get to my contacts. Surely the Spider must have talked to this "Tom the Piper's Son" at some point. He looked around. Good. The other first tiers haven't left their tents. Now's my chance. Hannah, learn what you can from here.

* * *

Jim knocked on the door to the hideout. Edward was the one who opened it. He made a jealous frown. "Enjoy the circus?"

"Not now." Jim entered the hideout and gathered all the children around. "Listen, all you lot. We might have found something big at the circus. Something that is connected to Ciel Phantomhive in some way." The other children were confused. "The manager of the circus, he calls himself Tom the Piper's Son."

"Tom the Piper's Son?" Amy asked. "I love that rhyme! I sing that song whenever I play skip rope!"

"Well, you might want to sing a different tune," Jim said. "In one of the circus members' tents, we found a letter sent from Tom the Piper's Son and it had Ciel's name, birthdate and personal history on it. It even mentions me by name." That got the children's attention. He turned to Edward. "You and I were both slaves for the Spider along with Ciel. In our time there, did he talk to anyone who went by that name?"

Edward tapped his chin, pondering and trying to remember. "Now that you mention it, he kept getting repeated phone calls from someone regarding Ciel. From the sound of the phone call, he was desperate. The Spider shouted at him to never call again, but the calls kept coming until the day you and Ciel and Hannah saved us."

"The person on the phone, did he call himself Tom the Piper's Son?"

"No. It was some nutter from a religious cult. The Spider said his name was..."

Jim's eyes widened. The seal with the letter K on it. Now it made sense. He had to get back to the circus right away!


	28. His Maid, Scandalous

Ciel groaned as he sat up. Doll was no longer sleeping next to him. Good. She didn't notice Hannah. Speaking of which, she and Jim were standing next to the bed, smiling. "Good morning," they said.

“By the way…” The demon whispered very softly. “I’ll keep it a secret from Lady Elizabeth that you shared a bed with another girl. Please do not worry.”

"He even copped a feel," Jim chuckled. Inside, though, he was seething with rage at Doll.

"Did he now? Scandalous!"

"Shh!" Ciel hissed.

"Your fever's getting better," Hannah stated.

"I wouldn’t call it good but it’s better than yesterday." Ciel patted the bed, but found that he was the only occupant.

“She left for breakfast.” Hannah elucidated. “Have some water.”

That was when Ciel noticed for the first time that Hannah's outfit looked a little...messy and disheveled. "What happened to you?"

"I got rough with Beast," she said with a smile. "She claimed she was not into girls, but..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Ciel coughed again. No shouting. It will make his throat worse. “More importantly… I hope you carried out my request.”

"I did a little research myself," Jim said. "You can thank my contacts."

"I will," Ciel said as Hannah finished dressing him.

"Then there's no need to be here any more," she said, lifting him in her arms. "We'll talk more once we reach the townhouse."

Jim chuckled. "I can just imagine what Soma will say when he sees you."

As they walked out of the tent, they saw William T. Spears eyeing them. “It’s none of my business where you go with your master. Be my guest,” he grumbled as he opened a black note book. “I can move around at ease again.”

* * *

"Welcome back," said Agni.

"CIEL!" shouted Soma angrily as soon as the three opened the townhouse's doors. "Where the hell did you go for two days without telling me! If you were gone any longer, I would have had to send out a search party!"

"It's nothing," Ciel barked, then he coughed a little.

That made Soma's anger turn into concern. “What happened to you? You look horrible…”

“It's nothing. Get out of the way.”

“There is no why it’s nothing. You definitely have a cold. Do you have a fever?”

"I don't! My temperature is fine!"

Hannah moved by the Indians and walked up the stairs. Soma chased after them. "Liar!"

"I said I'm fine!" Ciel shouted, coughing.

"CIEL!"

* * *

Ciel slammed the door to the bedroom, walked to the bed and plopped on it.

"Why didn't you tell me you have asthma?" Jim asked as he changed into more fancy clothes.

"You never asked," Ciel said stubbornly. "So I never told. Besides, it's healed now."

"Really," Hannah said, not believing it. "Still it’s better to be careful. I’ll read a medical book about asthma for next time.”

Ciel looked up. "Is that aesthetics too?"

“I have to be able to react to any kind of situations as a butler...or head maid in this case.” Hannah picked Ciel up and began to help him out of his commoner's clothes and into his fancy, rich garments.

Jim eyed Ciel for a minute, then turned to the door when he thought he heard a shuffling sound on the other side.

"Hmmph," Ciel muttered. "More importantly, both of you report your findings about that coat of arms."

"Yes, master," Hannah said. "The owner of the hallmark. His name is..."

"Baron Kelvin," Jim finished her. Both of them turned to him. "And I know this because he called the Spider regarding you, Ciel. A lot." There was a moment's silence.

"Your...contacts told you?"

Jim nodded. "Do you know him?"

"I'm not too fond of charity events, so he isn't one of my direct acquaintances. But I did greet him at some parties my predecessor took me to," Ciel said thoughtfully as Hannah put the last articles of clothing on him: his two rings. "Anyway, knowing his name is more than enough. Let's go."

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Agni, who was blocking the way. “Too naïve Ciel!” Soma's voice rang out. He appeared behind his servant and marched in front of Ciel, waving his finger. “Don’t think you can get out of this townhouse while it’s guarded by me! You have a cold. I, as the governor of this house and your best friend, I can’t overlook this.”

“Who’s my best friend? Don’t say such ridiculous things,” Ciel complained grouchily.

"AGNI! Don't let Ciel past!" Soma shouted.

"Jo Ajna."

Ciel marched up to the Indian prince and poked his chest. “Now listen here you, I have a job to do! I don’t have time to play your games. Out of the way.”

"Your job is to lie in bed and be nursed at a hospital!"

"This is much different than..." Whatever Ciel said next was interrupted by violent coughing.

Jim ran to his side. "Ciel, normally I agree with whatever you say, but...I have to make an exception this time. Go back to bed."

"Shut up, Jim! Whose side are you on?!"

“Master Ciel… Please return to bed.” Agni was saying, worried. “That kind of cough is characteristic of asthma, there’s no way you’re well!”

Ciel slapped him away. "Don't touch me so freely! Hannah! Get rid of these guys!"

"Yes, my lord..."

"Miss Annafellows, you're Ciel's butler!" Agni shouted angrily.

"Technically, I'm..."

"I don't care! You're his servant!" That caught her off guard. "As a fellow butler. No. As a friend I’ll say this. Your Master’s body is your first priority! Even though it goes against orders, don't you think that, considering Ciel's condition, you should have stopped him? It's for my master to be bright and healthy and...” He paused for a moment. “...that I would risk my life. Isn’t that what you would call butler aesthetics?" He turned to Jim. "You're his best friend, too! You see something is wrong! At least you try to stop him!"

Hannah thought thoughtfully. "I thought granting my master’s wishes was my job. But… Certainly you have a point in thinking that, too."

Ciel got mad. “Why you… why are you being persuaded?! My orders are…”

"I'll nurse you personally!" Soma called out cheerfully!

"No, I will," Jim shouted.

"I'm his best friend! I should-"

"Enough!" Hannah shouted. "Both of you nurse him. Agni, boil the water. Prepare a nice herbal bath for the master and fetch an ice pillow. I'll fetch his night clothes."

* * *

Ciel grumbled dark thoughts as he lied in bed, wearing his night clothes with a thermometer in his mouth. "I said I'm busy," he grumbled. Rage. Fury. Irritation. Humiliation.

"You already learned various things," said Hannah. "Like they're saying, isn't it okay to rest to rest for today at least?" Ciel's eyes slowly began to close... "Ah, the fever is so..." She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

We'll do it tomorrow.

* * *

While Ciel slept, someone crawled out from under his bed.

Jim stood up and looked down at the sick boy before him. He placed a hand on his forehead. "Still warm." He stroked the boy's hair. "Damn you, Doll. Making him like this..." He went and grabbed a chair, placed it next to the bed and continued to stare at Ciel, occasionally stroking him tenderly.

* * *

Back at the hideout, the children were beginning to settle in. Sarah had finished telling them a bedtime story and they had finished their meals. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking.

"Who could that be?" Edward asked.

"Dunno," Sarah said. "That was not Jim. Or Ciel or Hannah."

The two older children nodded and reached for their hidden guns they keep under the pillows...

Suddenly, the door burst in and multiple figures ran in. "GET IN THE CART, ALL OF YOU!"

There were shouts, screams, the sounds of gunfire...

Then, the only sound was the sound of a horse-drawn cart riding away.

After that, there was only silence.

* * *

_Well then. Originally, it was to clean up their synchronized mistakes... But this is something outside of an accounting manager, like myself's, jurisdiction. It's also uncalled for to force a civil servant to harshly stand night watch for over a month. Really. However, everything will end tomorrow._

William T. Spears snapped his notebook shut.


	29. His Maid, Broken Dolls

"Where are you taking us," Edward shouted as he and the other children were dragged out of the cart. "Let us go!"

"Quiet!" A man with wild red hair and a skeletal hand slapped him into silence.

"You ponce!" shouted Sarah, struggling to get out. "I will kill you!"

"You will do no such thing," said a voice. Something about it was wrong. "You know him..." The sound of wheels came closer. To Sarah, Edward and the other kids' horror, they saw a revolting sight. "Yesss," the man hissed with a sickening glee. Almost childlike. "A few more lambs won't hurt. After all, you won't die. Not yet." His grin widened. "You're just bait for the real prize! My Ciel Phantomhive is coming!"

* * *

"It seems the fever dropped," Hannah said the next morning. She had found Soma sitting in a chair, resting his head on the bed, fast asleep. He had collapsed from nursing the young earl last night. “His respiration sounds normal too and his color has improved immensely since yesterday.”

"It's a relief, isn't it?" Agni said. Gently, he carried Soma out of his seat and placed him on his back.

"They say sleep is the best medicine. "Let's not disturb him."

As soon as they left, Jim came out of his hiding place and sat down on the chair. Again, he gently stroked Ciel's hair, smiling.

* * *

"Miss Annafellows?" Hannah turned to face Agni. "I am sorry for being so forwards and yelling so loudly at you yesterday.”

"Not at all," Hannah said. "It was deeply interesting and good guidance."

"You shouldn’t say such things. For me to give you guidance…I think Miss Annafellows is a far more perfect servant than I am!"

"But you're too mean..."

That soft voice made the two of them stop. "Prince Soma?" asked Agni. "Did I wake you?"

"No! The one talking right now is Agni!" Then he said in a hushed tone, "Lip sync with me!"

"Er..." And so Agni did so without missing a beat.

“Compared to me, you’re not nice for your master at all.”

"Not...nice?"

"Exactly. Ciel is still a child. He’s at that age where you want to be fawned over and cuddled by their parents all day when you have a cold. But he has no parents." Finally, Soma stopped the act and poked his head from behind Agni's shoulder. "He has Jim with him, but brotherly love isn't enough. I had Grandfather and Meena who fawned over me and were nice to me. That’s why... you should be nice to him and fawn over him with all your might." And then he jumped off Agni's back and took off running. "Okay, be nice! Be sure to do it!"

Agni placed his hands together in prayer. "Oh, Soma! A prince with a kind heart!"

* * *

Hannah thought of Soma's words. "Be nice and fawn over him, huh?" Suddenly, the phone rang. She answered it quickly. "Hello? Tanaka?" She listened to what the old butler had to say. "Yes...yes...okay. I'll inform the master."

* * *

Slap!

"OW!" Ciel shot up with a start and rubbed his sore nose. "What the hell?!"

"Ah, good. You're up."

Ciel turned around to see Jim, rubbing his hands.

"Why the hell did you slap me?!"

"I wanted to give you a wet willy, but I didn't want to catch your cold. So, I thought..." Ciel let out a growl. "By the way. It's 7:14 PM."

Ciel gasped, then looked out the window. "It's dark already?!" He shot up and scrambled to get out of bed, only for a dark hand to push him back down. "Hannah? Where did you come from?"

"Now, now." Hannah set a tray of food down. "Today’s dinner is milk risotto with three kinds of mushrooms with pork and wine pot-au-feu. Desert is apple compote draped with yogurt." She put a spoon in the food and brought it over to Ciel's mouth. "Say awww..."

Ciel's eyes widened. "What?! What are you..."

"Hmm? Is it too hot?"

"What the hell?! I'm not three!"

Jim let out a giggle. "Although, seeing you make that face, Ciel, is priceless."

"Shut up! Hannah, I order you to stop!"

"It was Prince Soma who said patients need to be fawned over and be nice to. Does it not please you?"

"No! It's creepy!"

Hannah made a disappointed face. "Will you please eat, then?"

"Don't look at me like that..." He crossed his arms and grumbled. "Fine!"

"Oh, and Jim?" Hannah walked over to him and flicked his forehead. "That's for not being nice to the patient."

"You..."

* * *

Ciel quickly finished his dinner and Hannah helped dress him. Cape, shirt, trousers, top hat, cape, rings...the whole package. "By the way," she said. "I got a call from Tanaka at four. It seems Lady Elizabeth is at the manor."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"I wanted the young master to eat his dinner with ease," Hannah said. "It seems she has no intention of going home before seeing you. So it's for her fast return."

Ciel grumbled to himself, just wondering what sort of mischief she was causing at the mansion and to the staff. "Jeez. You researched Baron Kelvin's mansion, right?"

"Yes. Seeing as there was plenty of time to do so. It's a place that's a one day drive by coach or railroad from London."

“If it’s you we’ll be able to get there in an hour right? If it’s an order...let's end this quickly and return to the main house.”

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Soma was at the bottom of the stairs, as if he was expecting Ciel to sneak out.

“I heard you nursed me while I was asleep.” Ciel said softly, taking a different approach.

“Yes... I..."

Ciel put on a big smile that was so sweet and full of innocence. “Thanks to you, I feel so much better. Thank you.”

“Is that so?” Soma preened, easily distracted. “Thanks to me... after all when the nursing is good you really heal better...”

Ciel ran right past him, saying rapidly. "Yeah, so like that, the healthy me is gonna go. See ya!" 

The door slammed shut. Soma blinked in confusion. "You fooled me, Ciel! I'll remember this for when you come back!"

* * *

The trio skidded to a stop in front of a huge mansion. It looked like the sort of mansion that was...there was no better way to say it. Haunted. Weeds were overgrown, vines crawled along the cracked wall, the windows were scratched and the roof tiles were falling off. "Is this the place?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," said Hannah.

"How can you tell? Can you pick up any kind of scents?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if all of them are here, but it seems everyone is safe." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh, no..."

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Jim...your contacts..."

Jim's eyes widened. "No...don't tell me..."

"They're there too..."

Jim's hands tightened into fists. Ciel put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm."

They approached the door. It opened slowly, revealing Joker. “Welcome... We have been waiting... Earl Phantomhive.” Something was wrong with his voice. The jolly ringleader from before was not there. Now he seemed...emotionless.

"Joker..." growled Ciel.

"Please come inside." He escorted them into the foyer and snapped his fingers. The lights came on instantly and what they saw was something out of a horror novel. Dolls and puppets hung from the ceiling and jointed doll parts were in cages. "This way," Joker said in his dead tone.

"What shall we do," Hannah whispered. "Kill him right away and rescue the children?"

"Yes," Jim said almost immediately.

"No. Until I say otherwise, do not kill," Ciel said. "If this kids were still alive, isn’t it better if we catch them red handed? Also, if we don’t understand the situation or his goals completely, we can’t report it to the Queen."

"Bollocks to the Queen." Ciel silenced Jim by lightly hitting his head with his cane.

Joker suddenly stopped when he opened the door to a dining hall. "Well... they say don’t judge a book by its cover," he chuckled. "You’re a good example. That such a little body lives under stage names such as the Queen’s Watchdog and Evil Noblemen. That’s some hardship, Smile."

"My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive," he said with the anger and arrogance of an upper class man. "A servant shall not speak to me with such familiarity."

“Exactly.” Joker shrugged, reaching for the door. “You are a noblemen after all. This way, please." He opened it all the way, revealing the rest of the dining hall. Torn curtains hung from the windows and the paintings on the wall were scratched by some sharp object, most likely a knife. Ciel took his seat at one end of the table with Jim sitting next to him. Hannah stood beside the two of them. Joker knocked on a door on the other end of the hall. "He is here."

The door opened and what the three saw was the most repugnant...thing. It was a man in a wheelchair, wearing a red and black smoking jacket, black trousers and black shoes with spats. On his left hand was a ring with a letter K and a horse. His chair was being pushed by two children that looked more dead than alive.

But the most eye-catching trait of them all was the man's face. It was completely wrapped in bandages, save for his mouth and left eye. And unlike the children, his eye was more lively, cheerful. His voice spoke with a childlike glee. "You came to see me! Ahh, it's like a dream! To have you so close to me! Though I feel ashamed to meet you while looking this way..."

Jim inched closer to Ciel, who paid no heed and said, "You are Baron Kelvin?"

"That's right! But it makes me feel rather awkward to be all formal with you. For you we have prepared a feast!" As if on cue, more lifeless children came in, pushing carts of food and wine. The Baron picked up a bottle of wine. "This wine was made in 1875, the year you were born! I might sound as though I'm showing off a little."

Joker served the wine to the young earl. Hannah took the cup and drank it. "There's no poison."

"I have no intention of touching food served by a rat so there is no need to taste for poison. Moreover..." Ciel looked at all the children. "...Those children. It seems like there are more victims that weren't included in the police info."

"And their appearance," whispered Jim, who was looking around for his missing contacts. "They look more like dolls." He shuddered, the memories of the Spider returning.

"Hmm?" The Baron looked over at Ciel. "That’s it... just merely having a meal... Earl... Are you also bored?” He clapped his hands. "Joker! Prepare a show!"

"Eh? B-But..."

"JUST DO IT!" The Phantomhive trio were taken aback by the sudden change in the Baron's voice.

Joker looked as though he wanted to vomit. Then he nodded and clapped his hands. A huge stage rose from the floor. He clapped his hands again and more children walked, wearing circus costumes. They walked onto the stage and Joker began his announcing like a showman, "Welcome Earl Phantomhive. Tonight I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that will leave you dazzled!"

"First, we have the tightrope!" A child walked up to the high platform, holding a pole. "No lifeline, no safety net! It's the real deal!" The little girl took one step...and missed the rope entirely. She fell down and landed on her head with a loud splat. Ciel and Jim were horrified. Joker looked as though he wanted to run away. The Baron just laughed like a child and clapped his hands with glee.

"Next...we have...the animal trainer act!" Two children pushed a cage onto the stage. In it was a starving lion. A boy carrying a whip entered the cage. The lion instantly pounced on him and started eating him. He didn't scream, made no attempts to fight back. Again, the baron laughed with glee.

"Stop it..." Jim muttered.

"Next, we have the knife throwing act!"

A girl strapped to a wheel was pushed onto the stage. A boy carrying huge meat cleavers walked up to it, took aim...

"HANNAH!"

At the master's command, she stopped the boy from throwing the knives. Then she freed the girl from the wheel. She took the police information from her pocket. "Ellery Nickson who disappeared in the Cornwall area. This is her alright." She turned to Ciel. "It's just as you suspected, young master. Kidnapped children who are put on a show without any training. Another way to enjoy the circus."

Baron Kelvin looked from Hannah to Ciel. "My Lord? Do you not like this method? Joker! Clean this mess up!"

Ciel stood up, kicked the chair back and pointed a pistol at the Baron's face. "I shall put a stop to this. I have no desire to sit at a table with a beast that is more despicable than an animal.”

“What is wrong?” Baron Kelvin whimpered, confused.

"This is enough for a report to the Queen," Jim said, taking his own gun out. "Vulgar. Ugly. Perverted. The lowest form of human."

"It is my duty as the Queen’s Watchdog to eliminate you!" Ciel shouted.

Joker took a knife and aimed it at the boy, but Hannah stopped him by pointing her own knife at him.

"Joker," the Baron called out, shaking with fear. "Stop pointing that dangerous thing at the Earl!"

"But..."

"You won't listen to me?!"

Hesitantly, Joker lowered the knife.

Jim pressed his gun into the Baron's face. "Where are the children? Where are my friends!"

The Baron glared at him. "Don't touch me, you filthy-"

"Tell me!" Ciel shouted, pressing his own gun into his head.

"Ah...for you...anything. They're in the basement. I have something to show you." He snapped his fingers and Joker pushed the wheelchair as he escorted him down a corridor then a staircase that led downstairs. “To walk beside you it’s a dream come true.”

“Don’t waste your breath. Just lead me to where the children are quickly.”

"Uh...sorry. But, still, I'm glad. Since that day I have always regretted it. Why couldn’t I save you from that place?"

Ciel looked at the handicapped man with confusion. "Save me? That day? What are you..."

They finally reached the basement door. Joker pushed it open...

"No matter how much I regretted it, time wouldn’t turn back. But then I realized, if I can't turn it back, I should do it all over again!"

Ciel and Jim thought they walked into one of their own memories. A dark basement. Boys wearing nothing but loincloths. A single working toilet in the corner.

"Jim! Ciel! Hannah!" The three of them turned their attention to the ones that spoke. They were all there. Edward, Emily, Sarah, Amy, and the rest. The girls' hairs had been cut to resemble a boy's and they were covered in bruises.

"That man is crazy!" Amy shouted.

"It took me three years to prepare it! So, let's redo it! Just like that day three years ago!"


	30. His Maid, Special People

_It all started on that day, three years ago._

Baron Kelvin and his wife were at a party. "Ah, Earl Barton! What a magnificent party! I look forward to talking about my philanthropy activities!"

"Oh, so do I!" Barton suddenly remembered, "Ah, that's right! I have something to show you. Where is he? Ah, there he is!" Barton pointed to a man in a black suit talking to someone. "Earl Phantomhive!"

The man turned to face Barton. Baron Kelvin gasped in awe. Such pale skin. Such black hair. Such blue eyes... So beautiful.

"Mr. Kelvin," Phantomhive said. "It's nice to meet you. Wait. Where are my manners. Son? Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, Mr. Kelvin! I am Ciel!"

Something changed in the Baron's mind the instant he saw Ciel's bright blue eyes, pale porcelain skin and sparkling teeth.

The boy then hid behind his father. "Forgive me," he said. "My child is a bit shy around strangers. His health is poor, so he doesn't venture outside much."

A German voice shouted, "Ah, Ciel!"

"Uncle Claustus!" Ciel ran from his father and into the arms of the German man, laughing.

By this point, Kelvin drowned out everything else. He couldn't hear the people's talking around him, he couldn't hear Earl Barton trying to start a conversation with him... he just focused on Ciel, Claus and Earl Phantomhive.

_I couldn't take my eyes off those three. In the dark night, they were like a silently rising moon floating in the sky. I understood at that moment...that these were special people. Since then, I desperately researched the Phantomhive family. I wanted to know why they were so special. Then I knew. The true face of the "Evil Noblemen". Underneath beautiful flowers, there are thorns. I couldn't help falling in love with what was under those flowers._

Baron Kelvin walked by the pool table, to where Phantomhive was talking to some German man. He stopped in front of them and said, a little too loudly, "Phantomhive! It is nice to meet you again!"

The two men looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Ah," said Phantomhive, making a gentlemanly smile. "Hello."

"If we were to talk, people are going to hear," the German said with a dismissive tone, the kind that said, "Who the hell is this man?". "Shall we change rooms?"

"Diedrich, you are too impatient," Phantomhive muttered. He smiled at the Baron. "Please excuse me."

"Er..."

The two men walked by him, looking for a more private place to talk.

"Who the hell was that old guy?" Diedrich asked.

"Hm? It's not like we're getting old..."

"It seems he came here to talk to you...did he not?"

Phantomhive just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

Kelvin blinked, shocked at being given the cold shoulder.

_Oh... I get it now. Special people can only be touched by special people._

Back at the workhouse, some orphans heard a noise coming from their caretaker's room. "Father? What is wrong?"

"GEEEEEEEEEEET OUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!"

The baron punched them to the ground and they screamed and ran off. He ran to a mirror and screamed at his reflection.

_I'm too ugly to even think about touching them! My wish to be in that velvety world of darkness would never be granted! And that boy... He will also be wrapped up in beautiful thorns and become an evil flower, won't he? In that world of darkness, would he become the only great cold moon? Forever out of reach?_

_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

_I want to touch him. I want to be..._

Kelvin sat on the operating table as the plastic surgeon approached him. "I can't do it all at once. But please relax and leave everything to me. You will have your desired appearance."

_...a special person. White porcelain skin like a bisque doll. Big, shiny eyes like diamonds. A youthful body. I will become something else. It doesn't matter if my ugly wife leaves me. I will be beautiful with a beautiful life. I will be beautiful for him._

_But..._

"I have something to report," said Joker. "Last night, someone attacked the Earl of Phantomhive and his family. The earl, his wife and offspring...they all died."

_The moon was eliminated from my night too suddenly. Without him, what exactly was all this for? My life lost all meaning, days passed and I might as well have been dead. And then, one day..._

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Please, don't be so loud," said a man in a black coat and long top hat. "But it is true. The Spider got his hands on the Phantomhive offspring. He was more than happy to let us have 'em. Nothing but trouble, he says. But, more than that, I can't believe that the spawn of Vincent Phantomhive will become a lamb for our sacrifice." He laughed wickedly.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

_The stolen moon danced back into my night. And he was in my reach. And when I heard the Spider had bought him, I wanted to vomit. If he dirtied the moon that had evaded me for so long! If he...if he...IF HE...!!!!_

"Father, please!" Joker called. "You just had your surgery! You need to rest for at least a month!"

The Baron grabbed the black caped man by the collar. "PLEASE, I BEG YOU! LET ME GO ALSO! PLEEEAAASE!!!"

The man shrugged him off and laughed. "No need to get excited. I guess you just had no luck this time. If it makes you feel any better, the others and I will lavish him extra hard for you. Assuming the Spider hasn't already." He put his hat back on and turned to leave. "Good day."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! COME BACK! I NEED HIM!" The Baron fell out of the bed and crawled on his hands and elbows for the door...since he had his legs missing.

"Father," Joker protested, pinning him to the ground. "It's impossible for you to move like this!"

"PLEASE! I NEED HIM! I WANT HIM! LET ME GO! PLEASE! PHANTOMHIVE!"

_Immediately I contacted the Spider. I begged him to tell them to let me see him! But what did he say to me?_

"Listen, you ugly, disgusting piece of shit! No one buys my dolls! Phantomhive belongs to me! And when the tenants come to soften him up for me, he will learn to appreciate me. And you can forget about trying to see him. No one would want anything to do with a freak like you!"

"But you don't understand! They're going to..."

"So long, Kelvin."

_I called him again and again, to no avail._

* * *

Ciel was shaking with anger. Jim wanted to free his friends, but was stopped by Joker when he pulled out his prosthetic hand, revealing a hidden knife connected to it. Hannah did not move a muscle. The Baron just rambled on with his story, completely ignoring what was going on around him. “Even now I can’t forget what I felt back then… only I who gave up everything to meet you… could not go, fulfill my longing. I wondered why fate must constantly separate us.” He turned to Ciel. "And then one day, no one answered my calls. And everyone else was gone. It was you, wasn't it?"

A smile crept on his face. "You were the one who killed them all. Them and the Spider! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He laughed maniacally. "Served that old bastard right! But I must know...did he dirty you in any way?" His voice started shaking. "Did he...did he...DID HE....?!"

BANG!

The Baron fell out of his chair with a bullet hole in his chest. Ciel's pistol was smoking.

"FATHER!" Joker forgot about Jim and ran to the baron.

BANG!

He fell to the ground, screaming in agony as he clutched his stomach, dropping the knife. Jim stood above him, holding his own smoking gun.

"It hurts! It hurts!" wailed the Baron. "Please! If you're going to kill me, Phantomhive, kill me like you killed the Spider!"

"Like the Spider..."

Before he could utter another word, Jim picked up the abandoned wheel chair and brought it down on Baron Kelvin's head. "You won't have him, you disgusting monster! Not him! Not him!" He struck the man's head again, and again, and again and again and again and again and... "NOT HIM!"

"JIM!" Ciel tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms down. "I did not order you to kill him!"

Jim panted heavily...then gasped. "Oh god...Ciel..." Tears started to form. "I...I..." He buried his face in his chest. "I'm sorry...so sorry..."

"Stop that crying," Ciel said with no sympathy as he stood up. "It's unbecoming of you."

Jim's friends gasped at the horrific scene. Amy cried into Edward's chest while Sarah just put a hand over her mouth. Emily just closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"You fool," Joker shouted with anger. Anger toward Jim. "Don't you know what you've done?! Despite it all he saved us. We were abandoned by our families and country. He saved us from fear and starvation."

Jim stood up, still crying a little. "Don't talk to me about fear and starvation..."

"And there are other brothers and sisters in the workhouse!" Joker shouted. "And now, with him dead there's no one left to care for us!"

"Is that why you kidnapped those children?" Ciel asked, emotionlessly. "You have obeyed this man and in order to survive you sacrificed others."

Joker did not deny it. "Yeah. Jim, was it?" The blonde boy turned to look at him. "You must understand where we're coming from, right? For kids like us, England was a living hell. We didn’t have money to buy food or protect our friends. We had nothing. However, Father saved us from that pile of rubbish. He gave us hands and legs that allowed us to protect what is most precious to us. That’s why we decided to live. Even though it meant another kind of hell. I knew from the start it was wrong..."

"But you still did it anyway," said Jim.

Ciel spoke up, "You fought to protect your world. Isn’t it good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those in power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others. You will lose everything if you can’t keep up."

"Take it from a thief like me," Jim said. "There are only two kinds of people in this world. Those who steal, and those who are stolen from. And tonight, I... no. We stole your world."

There was a moment's silence. Then, Joker burst out laughing. "Exactly! However..." He stopped laughing but that wicked smile didn't leave his face. "You will also have something important stolen from you tonight. My fellow circus members are paying your mansion a visit."

Ciel tensed.

"Do you know why we’ve never been caught while stealing those children? It’s because every witness has been killed." Joker laughed again. "We circus members are professionals! We eliminate anyone who crosses the path of our mission no matter who or what! I wonder how many people will be killed while they search the manor for you, Earl?"

"Killed..."

"Even your servants won't be spared!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh..."

"What's so funny?" Joker demanded, noticing Hannah's laugh.

"Just who do you think you are dealing with?" Ciel tapped his cane to punctuate his sentence. "They are Phantomhive servants! They are a private army me, Jim and Hannah picked for employment. To protect the family secrets and pride. Those are the Phantomhive servants."

Joker was stunned. "A...private army?"

"The Phantomhive household exists for the sole purpose of eradicating the Queen’s distresses. If you step into that den, you can never turn back into the light."

Joker denied it. "Th...Those guys are pros! They won't die so easily..."

"Believe whatever you want," Hannah said. "But don't forget that these are capable people selected by _me_."

Joker broke. "Please. Please live. Even if it's just you guys!" He started crying. "I wonder. What we should have done. Like the nursery rhyme, Tom the Piper's Son, we were capable of playing only one song." He looked up. "But if we hadn’t been born in this country… our selves… our bodies… wouldn’t have been like this. Like this…"

"Don't cry so shamefully," Ciel spat. "Crying won't change a thing. The world is not kind to anyone."

"Smile...Danube..."

"Our names are Ciel Phantomhive and Jim Macken. Nothing more."

With Joker down and close to dying, Jim rushed to help his friends out of their shackles. They all raced to give him, Ciel and Hannah hugs that they desperately needed.

"It's okay," said Hannah. "It's okay."

"What about them?" Edward pointed to the other children.

Ciel looked down at them. Their empty eyes, vacant faces. "I'm sorry, but..."

Suddenly, the door to the basement opened and in came the doctor of the circus. "Sorry to make you wait for the supplements..." He stopped when he saw the scene before him. "You're...Indigo, Smile and Danube. So, what Joker said was true." And then, he did something that shocked everyone in the room.

He stood up. And walked down the stairs. "But even worse than cops that can’t be bought, we have the rumored Queen’s lapdog.”

Joker was too shocked to take it all in. "Doctor...your legs...you're...walking?!"

"What's this?" The doctor looked down at his own legs. "Ah, that. There's nothing wrong with me. Kids like you wouldn't get jumpy if I just sat down." He then saw the body of Baron Kelvin. "My God! What happened to him!" He turned to Jim, noticing the blood on his clothes. "You killed him?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well. Too bad. I found a person who understood my ideals."

"Ideals?" questioned Hannah.

"Yes. For a long time, I was searching for the perfect artificial limb and wanted to continue it's development. After all of my research, I was able to make the finest material possible! It was lighter and sturdier than wood, and more beautiful than the mineral characteristics of ceramics. I had made something that no one had ever made before. However, gathering the materials was a difficult task."

"Yes," Hannah said, thumb and index finger on her chin. "Your handmade artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them. Like Chinese-made bone porcelain tableware."

The psychotic surgeon nodded. "Ah, Indigo, you understand the beauty!? But, I'm really sorry. Can you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from mixed cow bones?"

Hannah narrowed her eyes at him. "That's right. You said it was made from 'special' materials?"

"Yes, yes," said the doctor, looking over at the lifeless children. "I can't get them anywhere else but here."

Ciel, Jim and the other orphans gasped in horror and glanced at the motionless bodies on the floor. "You didn't..." Ciel whispered.

"This way, we don't have to put any effort into throwing them away somewhere," the doctor continued. "Don't you think it's the best recycling ever?"

Joker gasped in horror. He looked at the prosthetic hand that had been with him almost all his life. "No...you didn't. We didn't...Did you see us as...?!" And that was Joker's last sentence.

"See, I only get rejected like that." The doctor picked up a girl and plopped her body onto a table in the middle of the room like she was a sack of potatoes. "As long as they don't know the truth about it, everyone is always praising about how wonderful they are. But the Baron was different. Searching for beauty was always his highest motivation. He sponsored me with an abundance of money, the best thinkable patron.

"Don’t you think it’s normal to search the best materials for the best product? As far as society’s idiots are concerned there’s no such thing as success without sacrifice." The doctor reached into his bag and took out a huge knife. "A cow's bones are fine, but a human's aren't? Who decided on that?"

BANG!

The doctor's body fell to the ground with a plop. Ciel held the pistol in his hands, panting heavily. "Don't you dare..." His sentence was cut off when he suddenly vomited on the ground and began panting heavily. Calmly, Hannah walked to him and hugged him.

"It's all right," she whispered. "You're not in the Spider's basement anymore. You're here. You're safe. You have me. You have Jim."

"What shall we do with them?" Sarah asked, pointing to the other children in the room. "And we saw more before we were dragged in here. They're somewhere in the mansion."

"We kill them all," Ciel said suddenly.

That made everyone gasp. "What?" exclaimed Edward, outraged. "We can't kill them! They have families to go to!"

"Look at them!" Ciel shouted. "Do you honestly think they can go back to living after whatever they went through?! They're barely even alive!"

"What about Her Majesty's orders?" Hannah calmly asked, trying to rationalize the situation. "What will she think when she finds out they died?"

"I'll tell her they were already dead. I'll tell her the doctor had already turned them into 'material' for his prosthetics."

"No!" Jim shouted. "Ciel! We can still save them! It's just like after we killed the Spider! Save the children, steal whatever riches are in here, then burn the mansion to the ground."

"This isn't the same, Jim! These aren't even dolls! They're just..." Ciel struggled to find his words. "Look at them. Even dolls are more lively than they are. They're better off dead. And you know it."

Jim tried to find some way to justify saving these children, but was having trouble finding any. "Well...well... What if it were me in their position," Jim said. "Would you-"

Ciel interrupted him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Jim... I would never be able to live with myself if I saw you like...them."

Jim lowered his head. "Fine...kill them."

"What the hell," Edward shouted.

"Jim, why are you siding with him," Sarah yelled angrily.

"Jim..." Emily said softly.

"No!" Amy screamed. "I won't let you! You can't kill them! You...you..." She began punching Ciel's stomach, but she wasn't really doing any harm.

Hannah walked over to her and knelt beside her. "Amy...honey...look at their eyes. What do you see?"

The little girl took one look at the eyes of the children. For a while, she was silent. Then, with tears in her eyes, she said, "Nothing. I see nothing."

It was more than enough too convince Jim's friends that they were better off dead. Ciel pulled the eyepatch off. "Hannah. This is my order. Kill them all swiftly. Every single child in this house. Then burn it to the ground."

* * *

Doll gasped in horror when she arrived at the mansion and saw it burning. A cart was in front of it and she saw Hannah, Ciel and Jim loading four children into it. The same four children she and the other first tiers kidnapped earlier. "Indigo? Smile? Danube? What are you... Where is Brother Joker?!"

"Dead." Jim said simply.

"Wh...what are you saying?! Smile!" She grabbed Ciel by the arm. "What is he talking about?! Oof!" She got punched in the stomach and landed on her posterior.

"DON'T TOUCH ME SO FREELY!"

Hannah explained calmly, "We were sent after you by the Queen’s orders to find the whereabouts of the missing children."

"So...you really are from the Yard?"

Jim let out a laugh. "The Yard?! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Doll didn't like that laugh. "If we were the Yard, and thank God we aren't, we would already be dead!"

“You were there to capture us?” Doll asked fearfully.

"No," said Hannah. "We came to eradicate you. As the Queen's Watchdog."

"Phantomhive? The Queen’s Watchdog Phantomhive… no way Smile is… Phantomhive…"

"That's right," said Ciel. There was no mercy in his voice. “That’s right. I am Ciel Phantomhive. My duty is to clear away the Queen’s worries. That’s why I killed them. Kelvin. Joker. I killed them.”

"Don't take all the credit," Jim said like he was having an afternoon tea with the earl. "I helped."

Hearing this, Doll let out a loud wail of anger and sadness. Slowly, she got up to her feet and pulled out a large knife from her pocket. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, SMILE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" She ran for them, her hair parting to reveal her missing left eye. A Funtom Company lollipop slipped from her pocket as she ran.

And then Jim pointed the gun at her.

BANG!

* * *

Earlier, back at the mansion...


	31. His Maid, An Army

"So this is it?" Peter asked. The first tiers were at the edge of the forest, and they awed at the huge mansion before them.

"Seems to be a big job to find the room of our target," Dagger commented.

"Let's split up," suggested Jumbo.

"Me and Peter will start at the top," said Wendy.

"Then me and big sis will start from over there," Dagger pointed to the mansion's back door. "Big sis?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm coming." Dagger didn't see the look of guilt on her face.

* * *

Jumbo walked down the garden path. "Hmm. Such a big place. And we must finish before dawn..."

Suddenly, he heard a yawn. He turned to the right to see Finnian the gardner, walking up to him and yawning. "Guests at this hour? Sorry, but I was told not to let any strangers inside while the master was away. Please come back -"

POW!

Jumbo landed a punch to Finnian's head that would have crushed an elephant's skull. "Forgive me." He was about to leave when something tugged his shirt. He turned around and saw... no way. HOW WAS HE STILL ALIVE?! _HOW DID IT LOOK LIKE HE BARELY EVEN PUNCHED HIM?!_

"Aw, nah, I'd be in trouble," said Finnian. "They'd get mad at me, wouldn't they? The young master told me.  _And Hannah told me. **To never, ever let someone go inside while they were away.**_ "

SPLAT!

Jumbo's body crashed into a wall, blood oozing out of his orifices.

"Lot's of blood came out, huh?" Finnian said. "How horrible. I hate painful things."

Jumbo sat up and yelled, "Peter! Wendy! Please, get out of here! This mansion is strange!"

CRASH!

Finnian punched him through the wall, silencing him for good. "Please don't yell this late at night. You'll wake Lady Elizabeth..."

Suddenly, something stabbed a hole through his straw hat. He turned around to see Peter and Wendy firing sharp wire with hooks on the end at him. "How dare you kill Jumbo!" Peter screamed.

Finnian dodged more of the hooks and punched the tree the two of them were perched on. They jumped into the air and grappled onto the mansion's roof. "That was my favorite hat," Finnian growled. He patted the spot on his neck where there was a tattoo that said, "S-012." The boy picked up a huge rock and lifted it over his shoulder with ease. "Now I can't hide it anymore! Also, it was given to me by the young master!" He tossed the rock at them, forcing them to dodge. "The master doesn't give me injections every day!" He tossed a huge tree stump at them. "The master doesn't kill my friends!" He tossed a statue at them. "The master doesn't lock me up! I love it here! That's why I'm going to protect it!"

Peter and Wendy ducked when the statue was tossed. "Is he a monster?!" the latter shouted.

"Doesn't matter," the former said. "He's a moron compared to us! Let's go, Wendy! Together!"

"Right!"

They jumped down, ready to use their wires to slice Finnian's head off when...

BANG!

Wendy dropped to the ground, dead.

"Wendy!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Peter didn't even reach the body before another bullet struck him, too close for comfort. "A sniper! From the western rooftop?! How many people are employed here?!" He grappled onto the roof. "I'll leave the kid for later! If I don't bring the sniper down..."

He jumped onto the roof where he was sure the sniper was...but there was no sniper. Just rows of rifles, four of them were discarded. "What the hell is this...all these shots from this distance? Where's the scope?"

From another rooftop, Mey-Rin lifted her glasses up and took aim. "I'll keep to what the young master told me. To face the master with a clean mansion every day. That is what a maid's job is. I'll wipe away...all the dirt!" She fired the pair of rifles she had, hitting Peter in the arm.

"Shit!" he shouted, taking cover. "I can't get any closer! How many people are there?!" He took a quick peek. He gasped when he saw the maid's silhouette. "Just one?! No way! Then that insane amount of rifles... was to shorten the reload time?! Shit. It's just like Jumbo said!" He fired the grappling hook across the roof, far from the sniper. "We'll have to temporarily split up, but if I don't tell Dagger and the others... what the hell is up with these random people?!"

Random? It sure is weird. Even if they have a huge amount of rifles, how come they fire so accurately, and with such speed? They are using these rifles as handguns? No...

Mey-Rin didn't need a scope. Her far-sighted eyes _were_ the scope. "It's useless. A tiny mouse can hide anywhere...but they are always...in. My. Sight."

BANG!

* * *

Lizzie awoke with a start. What was that sound...

* * *

 Tanaka poked his head out the door to his bedroom. "Miss Midford? What are you doing up so late?"

"Tanaka. I heard something. Did you hear...?"

"Ho, ho, ho. It must have been a dream. Please return to bed." Tanaka made sure to hide the body of Peter that crashed through his window.

* * *

In the foyer, Dagger and Beast heard the noise. "Sounds like they got bodyguards," Dagger said.

"Yeah..." said Beast.

"This is really the kind of place you'd expect of a filthy rich noble. Let's leave the rest to our siblings. We'll look for the target."

"Yo. I was waiting for you." At the top of the grand staircase was Baldroy, smoking a cigarette. "The garden and sides are being taken care of by Finny and Mey-Rin. If you want to enter..." He gasped and ducked behind a plate he was carrying when Dagger tossed his knives at him. "Hey! I was in the middle of talking!" Beast cracked his whip at him, but he dodged. "Watch it! I'm not into that kind of thing!" He exhaled. "Jesus. Everyone wants to live like Solomon Grundy. What a disgrace. Finny! Take one round of cannon!"

As if on cue, Finnian appeared from behind the corner at the top of the stairs and tossed giant statues at the two first tiers.

"Is this even possible," Dagger shouted as he dodged another statue aimed at his head. "We'll deal with them later!" He and Beast ran down a hall. "First we have to find the target!"

"Gotcha! Why don't we search for the room from each side?!"

They ran down a hall...then got barraged by a hail of bullets that came from Mey-Rin's guns. "Keep your big head down," Beast shouted.

"What kind of maid carries guns?!" screamed Dagger.

They ran down another hall, but stopped when they saw Finnian appear carrying two huge statues. "Found the mice!" he shouted, tossing them at the first tiers.

* * *

Dagger and Beast ran down another hall, then hid in a random room. Dagger panted heavily, "What the hell?! No matter how you go about it, this place is strange!"

"Yeah," agreed Beast. "With all this, the earl must be hiding somewhere."

"This time we'd better retreat. Let's meet up with big bro and the rest. We don't have Joker with us this time."

Suddenly the lights turned on. "Getting down the stairs was hard, huh Mr. and Mrs. Goose?" Baldroy was there, reclining against something hidden under a drape. "This is the end of the earth. Welcome to the kitchen."

LIke you can afford to say that, facing us unarmed," Beast shouted, cracking the whip.

Baldroy dodged her and ran behind the draped object. "Idiots. The kitchen is a holy place where even the butler can't raise his voice. And there's a lot of tools even the butler doesn't know about. Behold!" He pulled the fabric off and revealed a giant gatling gun. Both Dagger and Beast ducked behind a table as soon as the gun went off.

"What the hell is that?!" Dagger exclaimed.

"It's the latest weapon Mr. Higham brought back from America! Let's go!"

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

"Big sis!" Dagger pushed Beast out of harm's way.

"Since the days I was involved," Baldory went on. "War sure has changed. Chefs most of all have to be good using their hands. So savor it well!" Finally, the dust cleared, revealing the damage. Make that war zone. "It has exceptional strength, but its systematics could use some work. Guess I'll have to tell the master it's too early to start mass production yet."

Beast groaned. Then she tried to get up, but gasped when she saw Dagger's bullet ridden body. "Dagger! You idiot!"

"Good..." he wheezed. "Safe...run...back to Joker...wanted to take you...over the hills..." He closed his eyes and said nothing more.

"Dagger?"

Baldroy put another cigarette in his mouth, but didn't light it. "I would have liked to meet a woman like you while drinking a lukewarm beer at the pub."

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Beast tried to whip him, but he kept throwing huge bags of flour at her, blocking her attacks. Soon, the whole room was filled with the stuff. "You plan on leaving in this state?!"

Suddenly, the window burst open and Finnian pulled the chef out. Baldory looked down at Beast with a smirk. "I'm done with precooking. I told you from the start. The kitchen holds many secrets. Here's one. The finer 'flour' is cut, the better it burns. If the concentration of flour is really high, it's the same as exploding gas." Beast gasped in horror. "Yep. Incidentally, do you know the story of the Minnesota wheat flour mill that blew eighteen people to the afterlife?"

Beast tried to run away but it was too late; the chef lit his cigarette and tossed it into the flour.

BOOM! 


	32. His Maid, Accompanying

The next day, early morning...

"By the way," Hannah asked as she drove the cart. "Why are you so interested in that workhouse?"

The orphans sat in the back of the cart with Ciel and Jim. It's a good thing Hannah found some spare clothes in the mansion they can wear. Sarah, Emily and Amy walking around topless would be frowned upon. It's too bad their hair was still cut short.

"Well you can’t run a workhouse when the patron is gone," Ciel said. "You need a new patron. Since Earl Barton is nearby, he won’t refuse the donation. There is no harm in introducing myself."

"Are you showing sympathy?"

"Cleaning up the mess is the Phantomhive’s job," Ciel said dismissively. "There is no need to sacrifice the public over a selfish action of the underground."

Hannah was silent, then asked, "Then, do you regret killing those children?"

Ciel looked down. He had a feeling the others were feeling the same as he was. "Weak humans, moreover children… how much strength do you think they would have needed to come back from a condition like that? Back then, I accidentally summoned a demon so I received the power to come back. However at Kelvin manor the only demon was you... and that demon was mine. I’m arrogant but… not so much that I’d irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it."

"Exactly."

"Ciel," Edward said. "What's going to happen to us? We can't go back to the hideout anymore. It's not safe there."

"It can't be helped," the earl said. "I'm sure Prince Soma and Agni will be happy to take you lot in. They can use the help around the townhouse."

"That weird Indian prince?" Sarah said sarcastically. "Great. Now we're going to have to put up with him mistaking me, Emily and Amy for boys."

"I don't think he's that stupid," Jim joked.

Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

"Renbon Workhouse?" a local farmer asked Hannah when she asked for directions. "What business do you have there?"

"Just an errand," she said.

He gave her the directions to the workhouse, and as she traveled down the road, the occupants in the wagon heard two children singing a familiar song.

Tom, he was a piper's son  
he learn to play when he was young  
the only tune that he could play  
was "Over the hills and far away"  
over the hills and a long way off  
the wind shall blow my top knot off

"You know," said Amy. "I'm getting sick of hearing that song now."

* * *

"It's just up this hill," Ciel said, leading the group.

Something wasn't right. The path to the workhouse looked like no one had used it for some time, and the grass looked like it hadn't been cut by anyone. No recent wheel tracks. No recent footprints.

The children gasped when they finally reached the top. There was no workhouse. Just the remains of a shell of a building, covered in vines and weeds. Nearby was a bench that had worn away to almost nothingness. Scattered about the grounds were forgotten and abandoned toys, remains of clothing and shoes.

Ciel slowly approached the ruin until he was almost at the remains of the front porch.

Hannah picked up a discarded doll. "In any case, it seems Baron Kelvin was lying," she said, tossing it aside. "Seeing the way this place has aged, it has been uninhabited for a considerable amount of time. Judging by the way that doctor was talking, the children here were probably..."

Well, those "special materials" had to have come from somewhere. How else did the first tiers get those prosthetics without realizing how he got them?

Ciel looked around again. Then, some noise came from his lips.

"Ciel?" Jim asked, concerned.

The noise slowly became a giggle, then a chuckle, and finally, loud maniacal laughter. "There was nothing here! The thing they were protecting didn't even exist! They didn't know about this, they even became so desperate...THAT THEY **_DIED_**! AH, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Their desperate hope was ridiculously crushed like a worm!"

"Ciel," Jim said, slowly.

"No, Jim!" Ciel grabbed his friend by the shoulders and continued laughing. Frankly, it scared him. Ciel didn't care as he continued his rant. "Superficial! Cruel! Revolting! Isn't even more demonic than a demon?! AH, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

Edward, Sarah and Emily just stared in shock. Amy hid behind Hannah, who just stared with a blank expression.

Finally, Ciel stopped laughing and his hands tightened. "And I'm the same. I'm also filled with the same ugly contents as them. This is what a human is! **I'M A HUMAN BEING, JIM!!!!!** "

SLAP!

Ciel fell to the ground, his right cheek sore. Jim looked down at him, glaring. Then the glare slowly gave way to tears and he wrapped his arms around him. "I don't care. I don't care if you're an ugly thing. I don't care if you're worse than any demon. Because...I am one of you. People like the Queen would tell us we take the lives of men and women, strong in their conviction, that their deaths will improve the lots of those left behind. An act of evil for a greater good. Heh. Bullshit. The reasons we repeat our mistakes is because we don't want to learn from them. We like the way we are. But you know what? That's fine with me." Ciel didn't respond.

Hannah slowly approached the duo and gave them both a hug. "That's right," she said. "You’re different than a demon who are loathsome and possess complex evil intent."

The black ribbon from Ciel's hat suddenly loosened and was blown away by the wind. The other children raced after it, trying to catch it to no avail.

"Telling lies. Desperately struggling. Kicking other people down. Stealing the stolen. While repeating your reasons over and over again. And even so, you aim for over the hills. That's why humans are so interesting."


	33. His Maid, New

“I’m sure I must have told you many times before but…” Hannah had her arms folded and was tapping a shoulder with an index finger. "You are to perform your duties quietly and discreetly as a shadow. That's what servants are. So..." She gestured to what was left of the Phantomhive Mansion. "How many times do I have to spell Q-U-I-E-T-L-Y before you understand it's meaning?!"

Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy got onto their knees. "I'm sorry!" they pleaded. Tanaka laughed, "Ho, ho, ho."

“In any case you three clean up the things that are scattered around," Hannah ordered, getting ready to help repair the damage...and locate and destroy whatever was left of the first tiers. She suddenly stopped when she saw a single strand of red hair on the ground. Grell. She must have been here collecting their Cinematic Records when they died. "I'll do something about the repairs and general affairs. Tanaka...will be just fine as usual. Well everyone, the day will be full enough with just cleaning,” Hannah continued her instructions, checking the clock. “Don’t worry about anything else and devote your time to the task at hand.”

* * *

"Miss Annafellows!" Lizzie's panicked scream was heard throughout mansion before she actually reached the guest room where the boy had just woken up and was completing the morning routine behind a screen. “It’s dreadful… It's not there! It's not there!”

"Miss Midford," acknowledged Hannah. "Because of the servants' clumsiness, the young Master’s wardrobe room was also damaged. Right now we just have a few suits that we brought back from London.”

"Whaaaaat?!" Lizzie pouted. “I wanted to dress up and go on a boat ride today…”

Hannah poked her head out from the screen. “I’m deeply sorry. When the repairs are finished we can immediately…”

Lizzie's eyes lit up. "Ah! That's right! If there are none, we can just _make_ some!"

“Yes. That’s why after the repairs…”

"At the end of March," Lizzie continued, not really paying attention to Hannah. "There's Easter, too. So it's a really good time. Hey, Ciel! Let's do it!" No response. "Ciel?"

"Eh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Er....ah...."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "So, it'll be okay if I call a tailor for today?"

Ciel blinked. "Yeah."

She got mad and pointed at him. "So you weren't listening to what I said after all, Ciel!"

"No, you see..." Think of something, Ciel! "T-That's right, how about I get a dress made for you too, I'll make it a present for you!"

"Really? I'm so happy! An Easter dress decorated with matching flowers would be great!"

"I know. I know." Ciel gave her a quick glare, knowing he was being made fun of.

Lizzie turned to Jim. "Now that I think of it...you could use something new too!"

"What?"

"Something that says, 'spring is here!'"

"Ciel, call her off!"

"In any case," Hannah said. "Please enjoy your breakfast until the tailor arrives. This way to the dining hall, please."

* * *

 Mey-Rin was sweeping the floors of what was once the grand foyer when the doorbell rang. Odd. The place was not repaired yet. Who could that be? She carefully opened the door. "Who is it?" She gasped when she saw who it was.

“Ça va?” The French rolled out of the woman perkily with a wink.

Mey-Rin was excited. "Miss Hopkins!"

“The tailor that indicates the seasons, Nina Hopkins has arrived!” Nina was a blonde-haired woman with extravagant clothing: a tight, low-cut, long-sleeved top and a vest sewn with black lace placed over it, as well as a tear-away skirt that revealed shorts underneath (something that was frowned upon in those days, not that she cared). Nina tackled Mey-Rin the maid to the ground and hugged her. "I missed you!" She then got a little too...personal while inspecting Mey-Rin's outfit. “Might my maid costume have come in handy this time?" Mey-Rin blushed. "You have such nice materials to work with… I can make some nice highlights."

"Uhhhh..." Mey-Rin's blush darkened when Nina started groping her breasts.

Nina's voice lowered to a whisper, "Next time at my store…”

"It's Nina," Finnian said, having come in to help remove the debris. "Hi!"

"Yo," said Baldroy, who was there to help him.

Nina didn't respond to either of them. She said to the maid, "Mey-Rin, I’d like you to escort me to where the Earl is."

"Are you ignoring us?!" shouted Baldroy.

Nina gave him and Finnian a "shoo, shoo!" hand gesture. "Your spare clothes are in the horse carriage," she said dismissively. "You can have them."

"What's this difference in treatment?!"

At that moment, Hannah came in carrying a 2x4. "Miss Hopkins," she said. "I believe I told you many times that merchants go through the back door."

"Hannah!" Nina dropped Mey-Rin and jumped into Hannah, wrapping her arms and legs around her body.

"The young master is-" Hannah's sentence was cut off when Nina put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Why don't you come to my store more often? I love measuring your height and size and making those extraordinary costumes for you." She leaned into her ear. "Please...give me another call..."

Hannah was distracted for a moment before she cleared her throat. "The master is in the drawing room with Miss Midford, waiting for you."

"Carry me there."

* * *

"Excuse me."

Lizzie gasped with delight. "Nina!"

Nina hopped out of Hannah's arms and ran to give her a hug. "Aren’t you good tempered today, Elizabeth." She gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You're as lovely as always."

"Thanks," Lizzie said.

Nina turned her attention to Ciel. "The Earl is still a beautiful boy as always. It’s amazing…"

"Ahem."

Nina turned around. "Ah! Jim!" She ran to give him a hug. "Why can't you stay young like this forever?"

"Don't touch me," he said with a scowl.

"Well, Miss Hopkins," Hannah said, opening her log book. "Please tailor some suits for the Young Master today. We also need an outfit for him to wear on Easter and a matching dress for Lady Midford."

“A dress decorated with flowers that matches Ciel would be good,” Lizzy suggested, excited.

"Leave it to me," Nina said, removing the skirt and revealing the shorts, boots and garters underneath. Hannah made no reaction to the theatrics.

Lizzie almost hid her face. "N-Nina! Showing your legs like that is so unladylike!"

Nina let out a loud scoff. "A 'lady'! That kind of thinking is from the stone ages," she argued, snapping her fingers. "These clothes were designed with emphasis on moving easily, paying respect to the active woman, Mrs Bloomer endorsed. Women who discard customs are much more free. It’s the same with clothes, Greek and Japanese style, clothes that are easy to move in and give a more relaxed silhouette!" She raised her finger in the air. "Of course, silhouette is important for men too! And for a beautiful fit measurements are essential! So Earl let’s start right away.” No response. “Are you listening?”

"Y-Yeah!" Ciel stepped onto a stool and allowed Mina to measure him. She tutted, "Ah… I wonder if you’ll ever grow up. You’re still so small now."

"Well, sorry for being small..."

"Come to think of it, you won't wear my handmade evening dress again, will you?"

"WHAT?!" Ciel instantly recalled the time he had to wear that dress to infiltrate the Viscount of Druitt's party. And right now, he did NOT want Lizzie to hear about it!

"I regret I wasn’t there to see you in that dress… I heard rumors of twin tails…"

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Unfortunately, Lizzie heard some of it, "What? What? What are you talking about?"

"NOTHING!" Ciel shouted, flailing his arms. "GO OVER THERE!"

* * *

Nina read Ciel's measurements. "This is très bien, Earl! Your sizes haven’t changed at all. More like your waist become even thinner."

Lizzie almost let out a shriek. "To make matters worse, he's become thinner?!"

"The more I look the more splendid these proportions are...” The tailor was getting overly excited. “Boyish smooth legs... Delicate shoulders! A slim waist!! I’ve got it! I’ve got it! I’ve got iiiit! The spring of my imagination is overflowing!

"The Easter outfit of the Earl will be a tailcoat and half pants with black as the base, and a winter image. The flower hole near the neck will have a daffodil, calling out to spring. The accents will be a golden braid and decorative buttons. The Lady will have a gold dress of silk shantung. It will look more mature with a black ribbon and tassels. And finally, their dress hats will be decorated with plenty of daffodils and ribbons."

Lizzie was happy at the description. "Kyaa! That's beautiful!"

"It is! But it's hard to ignore the spring-like chiffon 'or organdie'!! The dress-shirt should be decorated with bishop sleeves and the lining of the jacket should be silk gold!! No matter what concept... You two are great...!! With this kind of tension is time to make patterns! Hannah! Give me my pen and paper!" Hannah handed her the pen and paper and the mad tailor began to write more ideas.

"For summer's daily wear, of course I have to go with today's trend: sailor colored ribbons and pants. There are infinite coordination's possible. If it has drapes or pleats at the back, that would be cute! For business scenes, the gentlemanly double buttons... A three piece suit would be good too! As for the ribbon around your neck, black is richer, but I think the occasional red velvet will be good too!"

Hannah held up her hand. "Wait a second. Wouldn’t red be a bit gaudy on the young Master? Wouldn’t red be a bit gaudy on the young Master?" Surely she wasn't talking about Grell? “He's small enough as it is, so these colors might make him seem child-like.” Or even more childlike.

Nina glared at her. "And what exactly is wrong with that? I have no interest in anything but girls and boys under fifteen!"

"I have _no_ interest in what you do in your spare time," Hannah said with a hint of disgust and frustration. “The young master is the head of the Phantomhive House. Rather than bowing to fashion trends you should consider tradition and grace. In any case, I can’t agree with a red tie.”

Tensions rose between the two women as Nina growled, "You fucking philistine, what do _you_ know about art? Have you ever heard the saying, 'You can’t make an omelette without breaking a few eggs'? I can’t stand to have to listen to the whining of an amateur!! Can you please waste someone else’s time until the fitting? Get out, out!" She grabbed Hannah, Ciel, Lizzie and Jim by the backs of their shirts, lifted them up and tossed them out the room before slamming the door behind them.

There was a moment's silence. Then Hannah said, “Oh well… it’s a little early but why don’t you have the afternoon tea?"

* * *

Today's afternoon tea: chocolate macaroons with with fruits filling and three types of berry shortcakes.

 Lizzie's were bright as stars. "WOOOOW! It's so cuuuuute!!!! I don't know which one to pick! Hannah's sweets are the best in England!"

"I am unworthy of such words," Hannah said with a slight bow. "You really shouldn't eat too much, young lady." She reminded Lizzie as she set the tray on the table.

"Oh! I-I'll watch out!" Lizzie looked across the table, looking at Ciel who had a bored expression on his face. "Ciel? Did something happ-?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "IT'S FITTING TIME FOR YOU TWO!" shouted Nina excitedly.

"Already?! Let's go, Ciel!" Lizzie dragged him into the fitting room.

"Hey! Don't run like that!"

* * *

“Ciel you look so cute,” Lizzy cooed as the boyo stood on a pedestal, wearing a newly tailored shirt, held together by pins.

“Is that so…” Ciel said disinterested.

"Yes! Especially the frills at your neck!"

To be honest, it made him look like a toddler.

Meanwhile, Nina was looking Ciel over and she immediately frowned. "It's wrong..." She ran up to him and tore his shirt in half, shouting, "WROOOOOOOOOOONG! It's all WRONG!!!" Ciel was shocked. Lizzie covered her eyes. Jim stared. "WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!" ranted Nina. "I didn't want such an ordinary silhouette!"

While Nina ranted and shouted to no one in particular, Ciel asked Lizzie, "Could you please bring my shirt? It's cold."

“Okay… to take care of her husband is a wife’s job you know.” She walked over to a chest of clothes and pulled out a buttoned white shirt. "Put in your arms."

"Allow me," Jim said. He took the shirt from her. "If you were to act as a servant, I'm sure your mother would be very upset."

 "THAT'S IT!!!" Nina's brainstorm made everyone face her. "It would be better if you had a sharp and tight silhouette! With that in mind, Earl," she said as she took out some measuring tape. "Allow me to take some nude measurements."

"EH?! L-Lizzie!" The blonde girl turned to face Ciel. "Even though you’re my fiancé, having you stare at my naked body so much is well… embarrassing."

Lizzie turned away and covered her eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Mentally, Ciel said, "How I said it was what was most embarrassing..."

“It’s all right sweetie. He’s just very bashful," Hannah said, patting Lizzie on the head. She just turned red in the face. Ciel's face turned redder than hers. Jim just stared.

* * *

"And done." Ciel put his pants back on as Nina said that. “There. You can put your clothes on again.”

“Thank you for your hard work," Hannah said formally. "I'll get your shirt immediately."

"Right," Ciel mumbled.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "HEY CIEL!" SOMA?! AGNI?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! "Why did you secretly return to the main house?!"

Hannah quickly put the shirt on Ciel just in time.

“Who is this girl?” the prince asked, head tilted, looking at Lizzie.

Lizzie was confused about the whole situation. "Who are you?" she asked.

Agni introduced the prince, “This person is the 26th son of the Bengal Royal House…”

"Where's Bengal?"

Soma raised an eyebrow. "You never heard of me?"

"Don't talk all at once," Ciel shouted. "Ahem. This is my fiance, Elizabeth."

Lizzie shook Soma's hand. "It's nice to meet you!"

“I’m Soma and if you’re Ciel’s fiancé, of course that makes you my little sister!"

"LITTLE SISTER?!" shrieked Ciel. "HOW DOES IT MAKE HER THAT?!"

“I will most definitely let you eat my curry!" Lizzie smiled at the Indian prince's declaration.

"LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU!"

Soma ignored Ciel's rant. “Well, let’s go to the dining hall immediately!”

"Wait, the dining hall is still damaged."

"Not to worry," Hannah said. "Dinner preparations have already been made. It cost an arm and a leg but...It's perfect as always."

It was a miracle that everything in the mansion was repaired so quickly...

* * *

"Ciel was bed ridden?!" After dinner, Soma talked to Lizzie about what happened to her soon to be husband days prior.

“Yep, that’s why I thought I should give him something nutritious and made curry.”

Lizzie looked over at Ciel, who was fast asleep in his chair. "Ciel...why didn't you tell me?"

"Miss Midford," Hannah said gently. “The Young Master was burdened with a very important job that didn’t allow time for a break or postponement." Such is the life of the Queen's Watchdog.

Lizzie looked up at her sadly. "Hannah, no matter what I do, Ciel won't tell me anything. What should I do?"

“It’s a difficult question for me to answer as a maid. However, there is one thing.” Hannah walked over to the sleeping boy and planted him a kiss on the head. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the Young Master’s face this relaxed. It’s probably because he was able to spend a nice free day with everyone.”

Lizzie smiled warmly. "It would be nice if that were the case." She took the blanket Hannah was carrying and draped it on her fiancé. "Good night, Ciel." The boy earl smiled in his sleep.

 No one noticed Jim frowning at both Hannah and Lizzie.


	34. His Maid, Pitiful

_Early spring, 1889—winter had not yet run its course. While living hand-to-mouth as an oculist in London, I was also a struggling writer. I say 'writer,' but I put pen to paper only when there were no patients coming through the door. And although I had contributed works any number of times, only one had as yet been accepted, the remuneration for it a mere pittance. I was plagued more than ever by thoughts of simply shuttering the practice and moving to the Scottish countryside. It was then that I received a singular invitation. Yes, that was where it all began._

* * *

"So, how long are you guys planning on staying here?" Ciel asked Soma and Agni impatiently. Next to him were Jim and Hannah.

On the other side of the breakfast table, the two Indians were enjoying some curry. Soma asked, "What's up with that? Even though I went through the trouble of staying here to spend the winter holidays with you."

"Don't invent holidays," the young earl complained. He looked at the headline of the newspaper he was reading.

Diamond trade South Africa Steiger Roze dies

Diamonds again. Jim mentioned something like this before. Has it gotten worse?

"Especially since I'm going to beat you at chess today," Soma continued.

“Sorry, but I have work today. Let's go, Hannah."

The dark-skinned, silver-haired maid pulled back the chair, ready to do the escort duty. "Yes, my lord."

The Indian prince frowned. "Feh! You said that yesterday and only played one game with me."

"Why don’t you polish your skills by solving some chess problems while I’m working? You have too few countermoves."

Soma was red in the face. "Damn! I will remember this! Agni! Come on, we’re doing some intensive training.”

"Jo Ajna."

"By the way," Jim said. "How are my friends? Are you treating them well?"

"Oh, yes! We're getting along very fine," Soma said with a happy smile. "Although, I get the feeling that they might not like me so much..."

"Who, them? Nah."

* * *

In the kitchen...

Mey-Rin sighed. She looked out the window. "I can't relax with this kind of weather. It'd be better if it waited until the washing has dried."

"Jeez, this country really only has stormy weather," Baldroy agreed. "If it's always this kind of heavy weather, I'll get all gloomy."

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen was slashed into a million pieces and two men dressed in white entered. The first man was tall with silver ear-length shaggy hair and a mole on the left side of his chin. The second man had shaggy silver hair, of which most was about chin-length, except for some locks at the rear of his head that extended to the middle of his back, and his forelocks were choppy and uneven. He is roughly a head shorter than the first man and was rather boyish in appearance with a skinny body and young facial features that consisted of silver eyes and long eyelashes. Both men wore medals that hinted they had a high form of ranking.

"Yo," the younger man called out. "Is Earl Phantomhive in?"

The reaction was swift. Mey-Rin pulled out pair of guns from under her skirt and fired them at him, but the man quickly dodged and, to her shock, pulled out a rapier sword and sliced both of them in half. Before Mey-Rin could react, the man kicked her to the ground.

Baldroy snuck up behind him and tried to stab the man with a huge kitchen knife, but he flipped over the chef and tried to stab him...only to be blocked by a platter of sweets.

And holding the platter was Hannah. "It’s a custard choux cream made with eggs from our own Phantomhive territory´s poultry. Please, take a bite."

The young man did so. "Eh. So-so, I guess. Kind of like the lowest passing mark?"

"Hannah," a confused Baldroy shouted. "Who the hell are these guys?!"

Hannah looked at the two men in white and said blatantly, "I have no idea. I never met them before."

"My name is Charles Grey," the younger man said.

"My name is Charles Phipps," the older man said.

"We are codenamed Double Charles," they said in unison. "We are her Majesty’s private secretarial officers and butlers. Nice to meet you."

Grey pulled a letter out of his pocket. "And today we are messengers delivering a letter to the Earl," he said with a wink.

* * *

Ciel, sitting in the living room with Hannah and Jim, read the letter over. He sighed and set it down.

"So in accordance with the Queen’s request, we would like you to host a banquet and entertain a guest who is coming from a visit to England in two weeks’ time," Grey explained.

"Why me," Ciel asked. "I don’t think a guest would be at ease if he’s being entertained by someone like me, who has no acquaintance to him whatsoever."

Phipps explained seriously, "The person we’d like you to entertain is a German personage who also happens to be a distant relative of the Queen's. It is to be a sneak visit to England. He is interested in the self-proclaimed factory of the world that is England’s industry and popular literature… he also wishes to mingle with persons of profound scholarship. The Funtom Company you and Mr. Macken manage is one of England’s businesses that is boasted all over the world. With connections like yours, you should be able to call forth some guests that will please our visitor."

“Even so, is it alright that the Queen would let me entertain him?” Ciel questioned further.

Grey gave him a knowing smile. "Do you think it's alright to say that?" He sipped his tea, the smile not disappearing. "The Queen’s been having some doubts about the Earl since the report on the 'incident' the other day." In other words, the Queen was not satisfied with what happened at Baron Kelvin's mansion. "Don’t you think there is a chance to restore your image with this mission? Then again… this is just a request for the _noble_ Earl and not the _watchdog_."

"Noblesse oblige," said Phipps. "We would like you to think of it as an obligation as one of the ones that have it all.”

There was no choice. "Very well," Ciel said. "I'll take it."

Grey pointed to himself. "By the way I’m the overseeing officer. It’s all right if I am allowed to participate as well?"

"Of course."

"We just confirmed the safety of the mansion.” Grey continued.

“The manor’s security is flawless.” Ciel's eyes narrowed as he said that.

“It does seem you don’t need an increase in security guards...right?”

“It can’t be helped that our risk factor will increase due to the invited people.”

“It’s settled. We’ll be taking our leave. You don’t need to see us out.” Phipps stood, bowed as politeness indicated and started to leave.

“We look forward to seeing you in two weeks time,” Grey said, waving.

There was a moment's silence as Double Charles left the room. "Well then," said Ciel, standing up. "Hannah, prepare the invitations. And after that, contact Lau and Undertaker. Jim, help me with the invitations as soon as Hannah is finished with them."

* * *

"Now that was vey fun," Grey said as he and Phipps returned to the coach. "The servants were very strong."

"Now that you mention nit, it was okay not to fix the door," his partner said.

Suddenly, they stopped. Blocking their way was Finnian.

"But..." Phipps walked toward the gardner... "The side is still TOO EASY!!!" He snatched his hat right off his head and instantly fixed the bullet hole, sewing a flower patch over it. "Disorder in your clothes is disorder in your heart."

Finnian was shocked. Then he smiled brightly. "Th-Thanks!"

"What is that?" Grey asked. He pointed to the sewing needle and string. "You always carry that?"

"There was a hole in it," Phipps shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a top class butler who can respond to any emergency."

* * *

_As I mentioned before, I was but a somewhat unfortunate yet ordinary man. However, this affair that occurred at the manor house to which I was invited would come to change my ordinary, humdrum existence by 180 degrees. A number of years have passed since then . . . and finally I resolved to pick up my pen once more. Herein I shall recount . . . all I can about the incidents that I encountered at the Phantomhive Manor—the grisly events, which came to pass on that dark and stormy night—_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. His Maid, Astonishment

In the library room...

"Hmm. So it's like that."

Ciel's on the phone. Who's he talking to...?

"With this, the stories come together. ... Since I don't know much about Germany's affairs. ... Jeez, don't go reminding me of Vincent with all those bad traits, will you? It could turn into something annoying, you know? ... It might. ... Don't overdo it. ... I know. Well, see you." He hung up.

"Young master," Hannah called out. "It's time."

"Yes." Thunder boomed outside. "Looks like there'll be a shower..."

* * *

In the kitchen, the servants could hear the booming thunder outside. "Aah, the rain came," Finnian said.

"Ho," laughed Tanaka.

"Isn't it cause the young master is doing something unusual?"

Mey-Rin blushed. "BARD!! That's rude!"

Suddenly, Hannah clapped her hands, calling for attention. "The party won't be cancelled because of the rain! Don't idle! It'll soon be time to meet the guests. When you're called into the dining hall, come out in order according to your position. Try not to mix it up! Please wait in the entrance hall first."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Young Arthur Conan Doyle looked around at the guests in the Phantomhive foyer. He felt...out of place, being surrounded by all these aristocrats, businessmen and celebrities. "Why am I here again?" he asked himself.

He looked to the right to see a blonde woman in a white dress with jewels sewn into it. Next to her was a man with blonde hair and wearing a black suit. _That's the opera singer, Irene, right? And isn't that guy next to her producer, Grimsby Keane?_

He looked to the left. There was a young man with light hair talking to an older, loud man with diamond rings on all ten of his fingers.  _That guy seems to be the son of the shipbuilding king. I can't see... Each ring worn by the guy with the loud voice is inlaid with with diamonds! How much money does he have?! And I'm just a tuxedo..._

His thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped him. "Ah, sor..." His eyes widened when he saw who bumped into him: a woman of Chinese descent wearing a very revealing dress. Accompanying her was a Chinese man wearing a kimono with floral patterns.

"Ah, excuse me," the Chinese man said. "You shouldn't space out. Where's your apology?"

"Sorry," the girl said.

"D-D-Don't bother!" Arthur squeaked. "Are also actors?" What's with that girl's outfit?! Showing her legs...?!

"No, no, I am but a humble branch manager working at a trading company. My name is Lau. And this is my little sister, Ran-Mao. And who might you be?"

"I'm an eye specialist...and I'm also a bit of a writer," Arthur said nervously.

"That's amazing," Lau said. "A wordsmith, eh?"

"No such thing! I'm not special at all!"

"I see..."

"I've never met the earl before, so I don't know why I've been invited..."

Lau shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? I don't know what that moody guy is thinking. Right, Ran-Mao?" He poked his sister's cheeks. She frowned at him.

"Huh? Is he really so moody..."

"But..." There was a glitter in Lau's eyes. "Without a doubt, something interesting will happen...probably."

"Huh...?"

Lau didn't respond. Then he said, "Moreover, the earl hates the staunch social life and is famous for being a rare character that hardly shows himself I think this is the first time he's invited people into his own house? Aren't you lucky, Mr. Wordsmith!"

Arthur asked timidly, "What kind of person is he?"

"Let's see...basically, he has either a sour or angry look and extremely high pride." Arthur pictured an angry man with a hint of pride. "It's also said that he wears a pirate-like eyepatch."

"EYEPATCH!" Arthur pictured the man wearing an eyepatch and having a mustache for some reason.

“Why don’t you leave your teasing of the guests at that?” That young voice made Arthur look up at the top of the grand staircase. There stood a boy about thirteen years old wearing a fancy suit and an eyepatch over his right eye. In his hand was a walking stick with a gold ornate design. His expression seemed to be stuck in a frown. Flanking him was a dark-haired, silver-haired woman in an indigo maid's dress and a blonde boy about his age wearing a long, plum purple frock coat; a forest green waistcoat with vertical black stripes and a black back; a white button-up shirt; black shorts or black trousers; long black stockings; knee-high brown high heel boots with purple laces; and a charcoal ribbon tied in a large bow around his neck.

Arthur was stunned. “A child?”

"Yep," Lau said with a smile. "That teeny, tiny, little child is Earl Phantomhive."

"THAT WAS UNNECESSARY!!!"

Lau chuckled, "You see? Angry."

Ciel cleared his throat and spoke with the strength, enunciation and the education that came with being the earl. "Thank you for accepting my invitation today. I am the head of the Phantomhive household, Ciel Phantomhive. After the dinner party starts, I’ll once again call upon each of you in order to exchange greetings." He walked down the stairs, the sound of his cane tapping the ground. "This includes both my regular business partners and the ones I’m meeting for the first time." He looked around when he reached the bottom of the stairs. “But it seems we are missing one honored guest. He is not here yet?”

"With this foul weather," the head maid said. "His arrival seems to have been delayed."

"Oh, well..."

"Young master," the other maid, the one that had been tending to the guests' needs, spoke up. "The guests have arrived!"

The butler opened the door and two people entered. One was a portly gentleman with a silver hair and beard. Accompanying him was a man with white hair and wearing a white suit.

“Pleased to meet your acquaintance," the old man said stiffly. "I'm Georg Von Seimens. I am grateful for your invitation."

"Thanks," the younger man said. "Are the preparations for the party complete?" Lord Grey, that was his name, right?

Von Seimens shook the earl's hand. "I apologize for the delay."

“Not at all,” Ciel Phantomhive smiled slightly, nodding in understanding. “You came from afar. We’ll exchange pleasantries after the party has started. This way please.”

"Well then," Hannah said, taking out a card. "I'll call out your names, so please proceed to the dining room in order. First..."

Georg Von Seimens, honorary director of the Bamberger Bank.

Carl Woodley, president of the Woodley Company, a diamond polishing business.

Patrick Phelps, shipbuilding/shipping, Blue Star Line Company supervision executive of the trade division.

Lau, English branch manager of the Shanghai Trading Company Kunlun.

Irene Diaz, opera singer.

Grimsby Keane, theatrical producer.

* * *

Soon, the air was filled with people conversing with each other. Business, making an acquaintance, telling jokes, and occasionally, begrudgingly meeting with rivals. Such was the way in a party full of upper class citizens. Ran-Mao was clinging to Von Seimens, much to his discomfort. Phelps felt a hint of jealousy toward Lau. Mey-Rin and Hannah served drinks to the guests.

And poor Arthur sat alone and ignored on a chair far from the action.

"Would you like a glass?" He looked up to see the dark-skinned, silver-haired maid present him a glass cup of wine. "Ah, thanks," he said. _What beauty and ambiance she has. She could be like the first woman created, Pandora._  Then she left.  _I see. When you become top class, your servants are also top class, eh. Ahh... Why am I here again? I really want to go home..._

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course. Plea-" Arthur stopped when he realized who he was talking to. "EH?! EARL?!" He jumped from his seat in surprise.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Y-Y-Y-YES!"

Ciel smiled. "Please, sit down Mr. Wordsmith."

Arthur stammered as he sat back down, "I-I-I'm not really at a level worthy of being called 'wordsmith' yet...please, call me Arthur."

"I want to call you this, so isn't that okay? Do you dislike it? 'Wordsmith' that is."

"Uh...no...that is..." Arthur stammered, trying to find the right words. "What I mean is, maybe it's rude to ask, but why did you invite me here today?"

“Because I have read your work the other day," Ciel replied. "It was a novel that appeared in Beeton's Christmas Annual."

"EH?! You read such a magazine?!"

"As an entrepreneur who likes to keep track of the latest fashionables, I see many things..." Ciel noticed the surprised look on Arthur's face. "What's wrong?"

“So, a magazine like that is read by people with a high social status, including the earl.”

“It has nothing to do with social status, right? Besides, my business partners are common people. I also read Punch. The main character of your work is full of wit and very charming. A new kind of character that's never been seen before."

"Eh?! Really?!" Arthur was shocked. Then he said, looking down trotted, "But it seems it was not very popular. I have no intention of writing it again.”

“You’d think that the people of such an advanced country would acknowledge freshness of writing,” Ciel was saying, critically.

“On the contrary, it was just a pretentious bit of writing done outside of my own speciality. I’m swept aside by specialists in the field of writing, saying that my content is too light or that the way I use their tools is wrong.”

“It’s fine if they’re the ones saying it,” The young earl pointed out. “Your target audience was the common people, right? So long as the common people enjoy it it’s fine.”

Arthur admitted, “I really wanted to write a historical novel, but I’ve been turned down by countless companies saying that it wouldn’t sell.”

“Isn’t it better to make those kinds of things after you make a name for yourself? Since increasing your status means having money, reputation and contacts. If you’ve got the authority, you’re praised into the high heavens even though the writing might be rubbish... which is often the case…”

"Right!! Exactly!!" Their conversation was interrupted by a drunk Keane. "I really can't stand it! Even in our line of work, the stubborn old people causing problems have taken over. I really can't allow it!" He hiccuped. "Even an amateur can read a script out loud. Don’t you think so?”

"C-Certainly," Ciel stammered. "The backgrounds and outfits used in your stage have been really exquisitely made.”

Keane wrapped an arm around the boy earl. “Naturally, someone like you who is leading the edge of fashion understands the difference! I’d love to have an understanding with the Earl someday. How about it? Won't you work with me?"

"Right...one day..."

"I told you to please stop it!" Irene Diaz's shriek made everyone turn around. The opera singer was backing away from a drunk Von Seimens. "To have you all over me with your disgusting hands…I can’t take it anymore!”

"What?" Von Seimans slurred, pushing Phelps out of the way. "You're at fault for wearing those clothes!" His hands reached for her. "You really want to be touched don't you? Don't pretend to be so sweet and innocent."

Diaz slapped the old man in the face, making him stumble back. "Insolent jerk! Have some shame!"

Von Seimans growled at her. "Why you... Like I'll let you say that to me!" He tossed his wine at her, but then... Ciel blocked the liquid, getting it all over himself instead. Everyone gasped.

“This is a dining hall," he scolded. "In any case, that will be enough from you two today."

Von Seimans and Diaz looked down in shame. Keane, on the other hand, was raging mad. “You old pervert! Don’t touch my woman so easily!” He grabbed the closest thing he could grab, a bottle, and threw it at Von Seimans... but then Hannah flew in, grabbed it and poured all its contents into a pyramid of wine glasses. Everyone was astonished.

“It’s a fantastic wine from the village of Purcari, in South-eastern Moldova. Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy."

* * *

Hannah dried Ciel off. "Are you okay, young master?"

"Yes. Even so..." He looked at the drunk Von Seimans. "Alors, quand un homme solennel lui prend de l’alcool, c’est ce qu’il devient? À en juger, il est un récidiviste."

Arthur blinked. They're speaking French? But he clearly understood what he was saying.

Hannah seemed to agree. "Malgré tout, montrant le peu de contrainte que l’on a sur soi-même… Je me demande s’il s’agit d’un immense imbécile ou s’il ne connaît aucune honte."

Ciel chuckled through his nostrils. "On dirait que le type incurable rendrait un médecin sans espoir."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at that joke. He stopped when both Hannah and Ciel looked at him. The latter made a smirk and put a finger to his lips. "Shh..."

* * *

11:00 PM

“Oh… has Master Siemens fallen asleep already?” True to Ciel's word, Seimens had passed out on the couch, an empty glass on the floor. "Hannah, take the lord to his room. I'll retire too."

"Yes." Hannah lifted the drunkard sod up and carried him over her shoulder. Diaz saw this and gaped. How strong is that woman?!

* * *

"GUUUAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

The loud screaming ground the celebrations to a halt and attracted everyone to one room: Master Von Seimens'. As if on cue, Hannah kicked down the door, only to find a horrific sight. Mey-Rin, Diaz and Keane let out a high pitched screech. Grey was shocked. Hannah was the only one who was calm.

Inside the room, Georg Von Seimens was sitting in a chair with a huge stab wound in his chest.

"He's dead!!" Arthur shouted. 

* * *

_At the time, none of us imagined...no, couldn't have possibly imagined that his death was a mere prelude of things to come. The rolling thunder and pouring rain were like a blessing performed by an orchestra of demons._

 

 

 

 

 


	36. His Maid, Confinement

At that moment, Baldroy and Finnian burst into the room. “What was that scream we just… whoa!” the former managed to say before he saw the body sitting in the chair.

"I-Is he dead?!" squeaked Finnian.

"Yes," Arthur confirmed. "Most likely the blood loss from the chest wound was fatal. I can’t be certain because it’s dark..."

Baldroy wiped his forehead. "Phew. Hey, did it just get hotter all of a sudden?"

"Yes," Hannah said. "I lit the fireplace beforehand but..."

"Maybe he was cold?"

At that moment, Ciel came in with Jim and Tanaka. "What's all this racket," he mumbled sleepily. He got his answer when he saw the dead body sitting in the chair.

“A… anyway…” Keane stuttered nervously, still holding onto Irene. “We shouldn’t move anything until the yard arrives…”

"No, it would be better if we moved the body now," Baldroy said. Keane was confused. The chef explained, "I can’t say it any nicer than this: meat rots faster than you might think. Even if we snuff out the fire now, time will be up before you know it if he stays next to the heart.”

"Rot...you say..." Diaz looked as though she might throw up or faint. Phelps, meanwhile, passed out.

"Ms. Diaz," Keane caught her in his arms.

"It's like he says," Arthur said regretfully. “I also think it’s best if we lay him in a cool, dark place until an expert can take a look at him.”

"Well then," said Hannah. "Let's move him to the cellar until the Yard arrives. Finny, get a stretcher."

"Right!"

* * *

After the gruesome task of removing the body was complete, Jim made an announcement. "The phones are dead. I tried calling the yard."

That made the people uneasy.

"Dosen't matter," Lau said. "The Yard won't be showing up for a while." He pulled back a curtain and showed the rain outside. "Seeing as there is quite a storm."

“So you mean we can’t leave either?" Woodley shouted.

"Why do you ask that now," Lau brushed it off. "It's fine, everyone was meant to stay over anyway."

“Like one can call this fine! I’m not staying in a place where a murder took...!”

"Indeed." There was a serious tone in Lau's voice now. "We are surely on the shores of a deserted island. It also means there is a good chance the killer is still within the mansion.”

There was silence.

"Now that you mention it," Gray said. “If you think about it logically wouldn’t the killer be one of us then?”

"Why us?!" Keane shouted. "This isn't a joke!"

"Th-That's right," Woodley shouted.

"Well, first of all, we just met each other," Arthur said calmly.

“Miss Diaz?” Hannah asked, noticing the woman’s focus.

“When we first arrived the door was locked. Correct?” she asked.

"That's right!" exclaimed Mey-Rin.

"So wouldn’t it be more likely that someone broke in through the window, locked the door to give himself time to escape as he went back out the window again?"

Grey tapped the lock on the window. "But if he came through the window in this rain, wouldn’t there be footprints?" He was right. No footprints. “Not to mention this room is on the second floor. And the windows were locked.”

"So, someone locked it from the hallway and escaped that way after all," theorized Keane.

"Impossible," Hannah said, taking a key from her skirt pocket. “The keys of this mansion all go with the original ward locks from when the mansion was first built. They are complex pieces so it’s unlikely one other than a skilled craftsman could make an imitation. Furthermore the keys have all been locked away in a safe. The only copy of the key that opens the safe is in the possession of the butler, me, therefore the keys stored there can’t be taken.”

She put the key back into the pocket. “Also, in order for it to be locked simply from the inside, other than the ward lock, there is a latch attached to the door. In a situation where the key cannot be taken out of the safe, there is the possibility of locking the room only from the inside. In other words..."

"This is a locked room murder," Lau finished her sentence.

"Preposterous," Woodley shouted. "We're not in a mystery novel!"

“Indeed," Ciel said with a yawn. “If anyone published this kind of crude locked room drama they’d sure get complaints.” He turned to Arthur. “Wouldn’t you agree Mr Wordsmith?”

"Eh?" Arthur was confused. Then he exclaimed, "Ah! That's right! Surely if you used one of those..."

"What?" Lau asked.

"A needle and thread," Jim said. Woodley, Keane and Diaz got confused. He explained, "Like Hannah says, the only way to lock the door is from the inside, but if you use a needle and thread, you could easily do it from the outside. It works like this." He then explained, "First, you jab the needle and thread in the door to hold the latch in place. Then you pull the thread under the door and go outside of the room. Finally, if you pull the thread carefully to avoid breaking it and manage to pull out the needle, the latch will close and you'll be able to lock it! Then if you pull the needle and thread through the crevice under the door, you won't leave any evidence behind, either. So with the needle and thread, cleaning up is also easy."

Was he speaking from experience, Ciel thought. He folded his arms. "In mystery novels it’s the oldest trick in the book, not to mention plain and boring. However the criminal isn’t looking to write a novel. It’s more like he is trying to create a smoke screen.”

"That sure does explain the locked room murder," Lau said. "But..." He looked around.

"It also means that anyone could be the killer," Arthur said grimly.

“It wasn’t us! Definitely it was someone else!” Keane shouted.

“It wasn’t me either!" Woodley shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the producer. "Amongst us aren’t you the most suspicious one? You had a fight with the Lord…”

“Don’t make false accusations old man! Like I would kill someone over that…”

"Now, now, you two," Lau said, trying to stop the accusations before things got violent. "Let’s calm down and hear everyone’s alibi, shall we? Lord Siemens was killed after he had retired to his room. Actually to be precise, it was between the time his Lordship rang the servant’s bell and the time the head maid and co. arrived at his room. If you have an alibi to cover that time you’re safe.”

"Me and Irene were in the billiards room," Keane said.

"Yes," Diaz confirmed her producer's alibi.

"I was there too," said Gray.

"So were me and Mr. Phelps," Arthur said, looking down at the unconscious body of Phelps. “For the whole time, from the moment that Lord Siemens went to bed up until the disturbance, we were all in there. During that time, no one left either."

“What were you guys doing?” Ciel asked, focusing on the next group.

“We were drinking in the lounge with Mr Woodley,” Lau said. “Right RanMao?” The small girl nodded silently.

“Right.” Woodley said frantically. "We were together the entire time before the commotion started. If I remember correctly, after midnight, the alcohol ran out and we had the head maid fetch us some more, right?”

"That's right," said Hannah. "I brought it around 12:10 AM."

Mey-Rin pipped up, “Us servants were all cleaning up together!"

“First and foremost none of us knew which room Siemens was staying in,” Keane started again, dissecting the events like any good director would do with a play. “To find him in such a large mansion would take some time.”

"Which means that..." said Grey.

Everyone turned to two people: Ciel Phantomhive and Jim Macken.

"Mr. Macken," Hannah said. "Where were you?"

Jim looked around, taking note at the accusing stares. "Wait, hold on! I couldn't have done it! I would have blood on my clothes!" Indeed, he had none. He said, "As for where I was, I had finished my work and I retired to my room and I had to use the loo."

"Not a very convincing alibi," Grey pointed out. "And you wouldn't need to have blood on your body if you were to carry out the murder from a distance."

"You mean like a gun?" Lau asked. "Anyone could have heard the sound. And there's no smell of gunpowder in the air."

"Not a gun," Ciel said, turning on his friend. "You could have thrown the knife, then pull it out of Siemens' chest to hide it."

"What about YOU!" Jim jabbed his finger in Ciel's chest. "Where were you? Oh, that's right! 'Sleeping'!"

"Of course, I was! And besides, I don't have a reason to kill Siemens!"

"Oooo, is that so?" Grey said with a smirk.

Lau said, smirking as well. "Well, you wouldn’t say there was no reason at all now, would you? Most of the reasons to kill someone are inconceivable to other people. It doesn’t matter how time a genius scientist studies it. The psychology of a person is something that cannot be comprehended by other people. Besides your company has a branch in Germany, does it not? There could have been some memos outside of the official books with a major bank executive from Germany like him. That's something we don't know anything about though."

Ciel glared at the Chinese trade manager. "Are you suggesting that Jim and I's Funtom Company has some kind of horrible debt? That's absurd!"

“It’s not an unrealistic story,” Lau said. “No matter how big a company is, there are times when all of it can vanish overnight. And as for Jim...could it be he's little more than hired help? Someone to take the fall for your crime?”

"Wait a minute!" Finnian shouted. "I don’t get all that complicated stuff but the Young Master would never…”

"Finny. Enough." The gardener looked down sadly when Ciel ordered him to stop.

“I’d like some insurance.” Grey chose to interfere again.

“Insurance?” Miss Diaz said shakily.

“That we’ll get out of here alive."

Miss Diaz blinked. "Wh...What do you mean by that?"

“Well," Grey explained. The mansion is currently under the control of a killer. And we can’t get out with this rain. What if we’re all 'gagged' before the storm settles?”

There was an eerie silence.

"Well then," Lau suggested. "Let's confine them both."

"Confinement?!" shouted the servants in outrage. "Confine the young master and Jim?!"

"But they're so scary," Lau said teasingly.

Hannah looked at the two children. "If that makes you feel any better," Ciel said.

"If we're going to confine the earl, it can't be in his own room," Grey said. "Nobles' rooms generally have some kind of secret escape route built in. My place has them too."

"Well then, we'll keep an eye on the both of them while attending to their..."

"That won't do, Hannah," Lau said. “Seeing as you and the other servants might help the Earl escape.” He walked around the room staring at each one of the guests. “So in other words it would be best if one of the guests would stay with him and keep watch.”

None of them wanted none of that. Arthur, looked at the two boys.  _If you consider the situation, the criminals can't be anyone but them. Though, only some idiotic criminal from a penny dreadful would commit another crime when there's no one but themselves without an alibi. If the earl was the criminal and the other boy was hired help, they wouldn't have put himself at a disadvantage by explaining that cheap trick, right?_

"So," Lau said, interrupting Arthur's thoughts. "It's up to you, Mr. Wordsmith!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Please watch them carefully so they don't escape!"

"B-But...!"

“That’s right. I have something that might do in my carriage,” Grey returned to his cheery demeanor, turning to Finnian and issuing an order, “Would you get it for me?”

"It looks like this is where we split up," Ciel said with finality. "Hannah, escort everyone to their rooms."

"Certainly. Well then everyone, let me guide you. This way please..."

* * *

It was certainly awkward for Ciel and Jim to change into their night clothes in front of Arthur, who was facing a wall and covering his face with his hands.

"Sheesh," grumbled Ciel. "What an annoying turn of events. To think it would turn into something like this..."

"Yes indeed," said Hannah disapprovingly, tugging on a chain. What was Grey's suggestion? Put handcuffs on both boys and chain them together to Arthur. "I pray this does not bring back bad memories," she whispered.

"It doesn't," Jim insisted.

"By the way," the maid said. "The room I prepared for Mr. Phelps was the room next to the aforementioned one. He refused to sleep there though."

"So I heard," Ciel grumbled.

"I wanted to assign him a room immediately, but yours and Jim's were the only ones available. So, I let him stay in the former."

"Hmph. It can't be helped. It should be cold tonight,” the young earl said, sitting down on the bed. “Don’t let the coke in the rooms go out. Even though I won’t be around, be sure to give our guests perfect service."

"Yes, my lord." She tugged on the chains to double check them. "Well then, good night everyone." She gave both boys a kiss on the forehead, blew out the candles and left all three males in the dark.

There was a moment's silence. "Mr. Wordsmith?"

"Hmm?"

Ciel looked at him with a sad frown. "I'm sorry to have gotten you involved in all this. It must be hard to sleep when you're sleeping next to a killer, isn't it?"

"Uh...no..."

"And Jim?" The blonde boy looked at him. "Please forgive me for accusing you. I was afraid and..."

"You were quick to blame the closest person next to you," Jim finished him. "I understand." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Truth be told, I would have done the same thing."

"By the way," Arthur said. "Young earl, you don't take off your eyepatch even when you sleep?"

"Hmm? No."

"Maybe I'm being pushy, but I think you should let it get some air while you sleep at least. It'll heal sooner that way..." Arthur reached for the cloth, but Ciel slapped his hand away and Jim pulled him into his arms. Arthur gasped.

Ciel muttered, "I'm sorry. I got this wound...when I lost my family. I don't really want to show it to anyone."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," Ciel said. "You can let me go, Jim." The blonde boy did so. "Now that I think of it, how long has it been since I've slept together with someone like this," he said with a sad laugh. "The last time was when I was little and on a dark and stormy night like this. The thunder frightened me so I'd crawl into my parents' bed." He sighed sadly. "And now, I have no one."

Jim wrapped his arms around Ciel's body. "That's not true. You have me."

Arthur's eyebrows raised. "Do you...love the earl?"

Jim looked at him, confused. Then he put it together. "No! No! Not like that! I love him like a brother! Such behavior is frowned upon! Look what happened to Oscar Wilde." He snickered, "Besides, he has a fiance."

* * *

"Don't let the coke go out in the hearths" was it? Hannah reached into the fireplace of the room Mr. Siemens was murdered in. "I see..." Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

 

 

 


	37. His Maid, Murdered

Earlier...

"Baldroy. Baldroy!"

The chef instantly swiped the gun from under his pillow and pointed it at the intruder, but stopped himself when she saw Hannah. "What the hell, it's only you! Don't come in here while hiding your presence! I thought you were a ghost or something. What do you want?"

"It's about the schedule for this morning."

"Can it wait until tomorrow," Baldroy grumbled sleepily. "I'm tired, man."

Hannah shook him awake. "But I'd like to listen right now."

"Fine...fine..."

Hannah then made a complicated list of what was to be served, how it was to be served and who it was to be served to, but Baldroy interrupted her, "Hey, hey! Even though you say it one by one like that, I'm not a recorder! Like I'd remember any of that!"

"Right." She handed him a slip of paper. "Which is why I prepared this memo with instructions for three days of schedule and where I put the food I prepared in advance as well as instructions on how to heat it up."

"What? Even though it's something like this, for you to personally hand me instructions..."

Suddenly, there was a yawn. "Wha...who's here?" Finnian.

"Did I wake you?" Hannah asked him.

"Miss Annafellows? What's wrong..." He looked at the clock. 1:50 AM.

"Finny, you won't be able to do your job in the garden with this storm going on," she said. "From tomorrow on, I want you to change to coke from the hearths in the mansion. Please do it first thing in the morning."

"Yesssss," Finnian mumbled before plopping down onto the bed, snoring. Hannah kissed his forehead.

"Well, good night. You have a busy day early tomorrow morning. I'll leave tomorrow's matters in your hands, Chef."

"Will do," Baldroy said. He lied back down into the bed...then he stood back up. "CHEF?!"

* * *

Mey-Rin was sleeping soundly when she heard a knock on her door. "Hmm..." Knock knock. "Who is it..." Knock knock. "I'm coming!" She scrambled to her feet, put on her glasses and opened the bedroom door. "I'm sorry for the wait."

"I'm sorry for the hour."

"M-M-Miss Annafellows?! What is it at this time of night?! You couldn't be sneaking in for...for..."

"I have something for you to do early in the morning."

"Oh...yes." That's when Mey-Rin realized the head maid was carrying a birdcage with a snowy owl in it. "What is..."

"I want you to release this bird at dawn," Hannah said. "There is a letter wrapped around its leg."

"A letter you say?" she mumbled, taking the cage. "For whom?"

"It's better you didn't know. However, I'm sure there'll be a time when it'll come in handy." Hannah then repeated, "Immediately at dawn. Can you remember that?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Good. I'll see myself out. Sorry for bothering you at this hour. Oh, and one more thing." Hannah turned around. "You shouldn't carelessly open the door without checking who it is at this time at night." She smirked. "We are both ladies after all."

Mey-Rin watched as her superior went back downstairs. "Miss...Annafellows..."

* * *

Arthur tossed and turned in his sleep. Finally, he slowly awoke. _I can't sleep_ , he thought. He turned to the two boys, asleep in each others' arms.  _Even so, thirteen? The same age as my little brother, Ed. And he's still a snot-nosed brat. The earl...he has long eyelashes._

Jim held Ciel tighter.

"Heh," Arthur said out loud. "I don't know who Jim is trying to fool. If he were awake, he could see how cute the earl is when he's asleep. In fact, he looks less like an earl and more like a Ciel right now."

"Indeed, he's cuter when he is asleep."

Arthur let out a shriek when he heard that woman's voice. "MISS ANNAFELLOWS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"You're late, Hannah." Ciel said. "Please, give me that pillow you're carrying."

"You're awake?!" Oh, no! How long had he been awake?! Did he hear...?! "Wait. Pillow?"

"You could call it the master's security blanket," Hannah teased.

"Shut up. I just like this pillow."

"Would you like to sing a lullaby?"

"Hell no!"

"Please..." Jim's voice said softly. "Sing to us?"

Ciel's face turned red. "Jim! That is really...we're not toddlers!"

"Please," the blonde pleaded.

"Aw...fine." Ciel plopped back into the bed, grumbling. "I'm never going to live this down. Just sing the bloody song, Hannah."

"Very well." Hannah cleared her throat and what came out of her mouth was a beautiful voice singing in Welsh. Arthur was surprised she knew the language. As she sang, he recognized the song as Suo Gân. It was slowly taking effect. The young earl's grumpy face softened into a peaceful one and his single eye slowly began to close. Jim cuddled into the boy he called his brother and held him close once more.

When she was finished, Hannah stood up and undid the chains and shackles. "Mr. Wordsmith, I'm sorry to have caused you trouble."

"Not at all."

"The young master stands firm as the Phantomhive family's head of the house, but he's still 13."

"That's right," Arthur said. "It's only natural for him to be uneasy when he's caught up in this kind of incident."

Hannah was surprised. "You don't believe the young master did it Mr. Wordsmith?"

"Yes. I don't think the earl would do something like that. And I don't believe Jim did either, whether he was ordered to do it or not."

Hannah smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad the boys chose someone like you to watch over them." She turned to leave when she stopped. "Mr. Wordsmith?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm leaving the young master's life in your hands." And with that, she left.

But Arthur wasn't feeling like sleeping.  _However,_ he thought.  _The situation doesn't really allow for anyone but the earl and his friend to be the real culprits. But I can't really imagine either of them of being the killer. Are some of the others lying? And if so, who?_

_As for the people who were with me, I can be sure no one left their place, so that would mean..._

_It's either one of the servants who were working together at the time..._

_Or one of those three: Keane, Diaz and Woodley..._

_Those three are really suspicious, but when they met us in the hall, they were most certainly coming out of the lounge. So, the most likely suspects...are the two women that found the body._

_For example, if they managed to perform the locked room maneuver before we came running at Mister Siemens' scream, what would be their motive? Could they have secretly been in love with each other, and wanted to pin the blame on the earl and run away? A servant's life is dedicated entirely to their master, they have to give up everything. So they can't marry without their master's consent, either. Tormented by the thought of their future in a love forbidden by their master and by the eyes of society? It's the most common plot in mystery novels...it's not possible._ _And Miss Annafellows was surprisingly calm when Siemens died, too. Was it because she's the killer?_

No. No. No.  _But why am I advancing the story of superstitions?! Even though I'm writing a mystery novel!! The reasoning didn't hold up from the start..._

Arthur plopped down onto the bed and sighed in frustration.  _Though first of all, no matter how much I think about it, it's impossible for anyone to hide the murder weapon and perform the locked room trick with the needle and thread in the small amount of time before we come running in there._

_Also, why did I start some monologue to prove the earl's innocence? Ahh, I really don't get it. Who did it? And why?_

* * *

"Mr. Wordsmith! Wake up!"

"WAAAUGH!"

"Good morning."

"Earl?! Jim?! What are you...?!"

Ciel put a hand on his own lips. “Something is wrong.” The Earl said, glancing at the ticking clock in the dark grey room. 10:00 AM. “Even though it is quite past the time that Hannah was supposed to come wake me up, she still hasn’t come.”

That made Arthur gasp. Did she really run off?

The door to the bedroom opened. "Please excuse me," Tanaka said. His expression was grim. "I'm sorry for bothering you this late."

"Tanaka...where's Hannah?"

* * *

The guests gasped in horror. The staff was weeping bitterly. "What do we tell the young master?" Mey-Rin sobbed.

At that moment, three people entered the room and gasped in horror. "Ha-Hannah?" Ciel stammered.

Hannah Annafellows was lying in a pool of blood with a fireplace poker impaling her chest. Her shirt had been torn open, exposing her breasts and her skirt was shredded, revealing her legs.

"Hannah?" Ciel stepped forward, but Mey-Rin stopped him. "You can't! Young master! You shouldn't!"

Suddenly, Jim ran past everyone and knelt in front of the dark-skinned, silver-haired woman's body. "Hannah! Get up!" he shouted, tears starting to form. "Get up! You're making Ciel look bad lying down on the job! You're making me look bad!" He grabbed the poker and tossed it aside. "Get up! Get up! GET UP!"

"Jim!" Ciel managed to break free and ran up to his friend. "Just stop," he said, shaking with grief. "She's...she's..."

Jim's dam broke. He held onto Ciel and sobbed loudly.

“If we leave him here he’ll rot,” Gray interjected suddenly. “It would be better if we moved him fast.”

Baldroy huffed sadly. "Yes."

"Young master," Mey-Rin said tugging at Ciel's shirt. "Come-"

"No! Let go! Don't you leave us, Hannah! Hannah! That's an order!"

It took Finny's help to finally release both boys away from the dead maid.

Lau tapped his chin. "It would be impossible for the confined Earl and his friend to commit the murder right? Things just got interesting."

Arthur looked at the boys. Jim's eyes still had not stopped leaking. Ciel's on the other hand...

_He was standing with his small back shaking with grief, even so, not once did a tear fall down his eyes. Did his pride as a master restrain drive him to restrain himself so...or did this means his tears have dried up already?_

"What the hell is wrong with this mansion," Keane screamed. "Two murders in one night?!"

"Moreover with..." Diaz said, looking at the discarded fireplace poker.

“Sh was stabbed with the poker all right," Baldroy said, glaring at it with disgust.

Arthur inspected the body and noticed something. “There are also traces of being hit in the head. She must have been hit from behind while collecting the ashes.”

"So you're saying that wasn't enough to kill her," Baldroy said grimly. He had placed a cloth over Hannah to hide her breasts. "So they gave her the final blow by stabbing her in the chest."

“Either that or they just continued attacking without checking if she was dead,” Earl Gray spoke next. “Two hits would be most likely to kill than just one.” He noticed something. "Strange. Even though she didn’t die from the blow to the back her head why did the killer go out of his way to stab her in the front?"

Baldroy considered it. "Certainly it makes sense to attack from the same angle a second time."

"Perhaps," Arthur suggested. "There were multiple culprits." That surprised everyone. "For example," he went on. "One of them came up front and started chatting to get her attention, meanwhile the other one snuck up behind her and hit over over the head. Then in a flash, the one up front gave her the final blow with the poker."

"Well… no matter how it happened it is certain the killer didn’t show any mercy or hesitation.” Lau spoke up, eager to stir something up. “To have killed that head maid, the killer must be extremely…”

"STOP IT!" Finnian shouted. "WHY ARE YOU HAVING THIS CONVERSATION IN FRONT OF THE YOUNG MASTER?! THINK ABOUT HOW HE'S FEELING!!!"

"Finny," Mey-Rin scolded. She turned to the guests. "Please excuse him."

"Certainly," Earl Gray said. "Instead of standing around the corpse like this why don’t we temporarily move this thing to the basement? We can discuss who did it later with some food.”

“Isn’t that just a little too easy going," Woodley babbled.

“Indeed. There is no point in being hasty.” Lau agreed easily.

"It's decided then," Grey said. "You guys," he said to the staff. "Are in charge of cleaning this up. Oh, and... the breakfast preparations. I'm going ahead to the dining hall. I'm starving." The other guests followed him.

Ciel sighed. "As they say, move Hannah to the basement."

Jim wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry for freaking out like that."

"But..." Finnian sniffed.

"Young master..." Mey-Rin choked a sob.

"Tanaka," Ciel approached the old butler. "It seems Hannah won't be promoted after all. You will remain butler to the Phantomhives."

"You would keep an old man like me?" Tanaka asked.

"It's fine until I find a replacement."

Tanaka nodded, patting the pin that symbolized his position as butler. "Very well, first we will draw the early morning bath. Mey-Rin, the hot water if you will. As for you, Bard and Finny, please carry the hot water to the young master's room after moving Hannah. Hurry!"

"Yes, sir!"

“Very well. Let’s go Young Master. You’ll catch a cold standing here like this. Let’s give you a change of clothes," Tanaka said, his voice taking the tone of a tutor. “The head of the Phantomhive household should not be shaken by something as trivial as the death of a servant. I never once saw your predecessor lose his composure due to such trifles.”

"Hmm. Strict as ever, old man," Ciel chuckled.

Tanaka smiled. "Jim." The blonde boy turned. "As the master's assistant, you have your duties as well."

"Eh...I'll do them after the bath." Jim gestured to the blood on his night shirt.

“Mr Wordsmith.” Arthur jumped when the old man knelt, placing the house slippers in front of him. “I’m truly sorry. For something like this to happen…”

“No… it’s… rather than myself please stay with him. Please stay by the Earl’s side.” He requested, worried.

“I deeply appreciate your concern. Well then… Let’s go Young Master. We shouldn’t keep the guests waiting.” The elder servant, now the new butler stated, guiding the young earl away.

* * *

At the breakfast table, there was a grim silence. No one touched their food. "She really saved us by preparing all this," Ciel commented.

“This smells so good!” Gray stated chirpily, grabbing knife and fork. “I'm gonna dig in! I’m really hungry since I didn’t eat this morning.”

Meanwhile, Keane saw Diaz poking her food with a fork, not really eating anything. "Miss Diaz, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not hungry."

"In that case," Gray said. "Since there's some left, can I have it?"

"Yes. Feel free to..."

"I didn't mean yours. The one next to you."

Miss Diaz turned to her left, noticing the empty chair with a plate of untouched food in front of it. "Oh my… indeed there is one too many. Perhaps the chef got the numbers wrong.”

“The one who prepared this meal was Hannah,” the young earl spoke up, coldly. “She wouldn’t mix up the numbers.”

"Then, whose is it?" asked Lau.

"Guys," Jim said, starting to put it together. "Where's Mr. Phelps? I haven't seen him since...last night."

Arthur looked up at the ceiling. "I want to see the earl's bedroom."

* * *

"Mr. Phelps! If you're in their please answer me!" Arthur knocked on the door. Nothing. He jiggled the knob. "It's locked! Where's the key!"

"Hannah was the one who had it last," Ciel answered. "Since she's dead I don't know where..."

"Stand back, young master," Finnian said, getting ready to break the door down. "I'll..."

"Stand back!" Earl Gray sliced the door down with his sword. "We need to be quick seeing that there is still desert."

"Mr. Phelps!" Arthur stepped into the room...and gasped. There, lying on the floor, was the body of Mr. Phelps. His eyes were wide and mucus was oozing out of his mouth and nostrils.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	38. His Maid, Robust

Arthur shook his head. "Rigor mortis has already set in," he said as he inspected Phelps' body. "He's been dead for a while now."

Miss Diaz turned pale. "Are we having some kind of nightmare?" Mr. Keane asked. Three bodies in one night. The mansion was slowly becoming a slaughter house.

“He doesn’t have any kind of external injuries like the other two, though," Arthur reported. Suddenly, he spotted it. "Wait. There's a wound on his neck like he was stabbed by something! It might be a needle-like object that was used to inject poison!"

"The Earl sure lives in a nice room," Lau was saying, as he and Ran-Mao rummaged through the closet.

"Don't just search through other people's rooms as you please!!" Ciel shouted.

“You held on to the clothes I gave you… did you wear them?”

“Listen when people are talking!”

Arthur inspected the wound again. "It also resembles a bite mark but..."

"A bite mark," Miss Diaz said, rubbing her neck. "It sounds like Carmilla."

Ciel turned to face her. "Carmilla? Like Le Fanu's 'The Vampire Carmilla'?"

“You’re saying this guy was killed by a vampire,” Woodley cut in harshly. “Don’t be ridiculous. You can’t say that kind of occult and unscientific thing in the 19th century!"

"Unscientific, huh?" Ciel mumbled. "I guess you could say that..."

"2:38 AM," Arthur said as he picked up a broken clock lying next to the bed.

“That’s the clock I keep at my bedside isn't it," Ciel said, looking at it.

“I guess it probably fell down when he was writhing in pain…"

“So in other words Mr Phelps died at 2:38," said Jim.

“Hey, rather than discussing these things while standing why don’t we sort the situation sitting down? We'll drink some tea as well," Lau suggested.

"Indeed," agreed Ciel. "Tanaka, please escort everyone to the drawing room. Finny, Bard; please put the body with the others."

* * *

"So," Earl Gray said as he finished desert. "Let's discuss what we know. First of all, Siemens. His death was past around 10 past 1 this morning. The only ones who don't have an alibi are Earl Phantomhive and Mr. Macken. Next is Miss Annafellows. Her death is unknown. Finally, Mr. Phelps. His death was 38 minutes past two early this morning. Is that everything?"

"No. The head maid's corpse was found first, but who actually killed first is unknown," Arthur corrected.

"That's right."

"From their condition, we know that a few hours passed between them being killed and our finding of them. At this stage, me and the boys who were chained to the bed until early this morning have an alibi."

"Me, Jim and Mr. Wordsmith got into bed and chained to it around 2:00 AM. Just before then, Hannah said he already guided Mr. Phelps to his room," Ciel said. "And Mr. Phelps was killed at 2:38 AM."

"So who saw the head maid last?" asked Lau.

"That would probably be us," Arthur said. "But it was too dark, so I couldn't see the clock to tell when..."

"Ah!" Finnian raised his hand. "We saw Miss Annafellows in the middle of the night!"

"Ditto," Baldroy grunted.

"Me too!" squeaked Mey-Rin.

"At what time was that?" Earl Gray asked.

"Uhhh..." Finnian tried to remember. "Ah! I'm certain it's around 2:50 AM."

Gray tapped his chin. "So, that means Miss Annafellows was killed last."

"What did she want?" Ciel asked.

"She came to confirm the food stock," Baldroy said. "And she told Finny here instructions on cleaning the hearths."

"She asked me to take care of...a delivery owl?" Mey-Rin said, unsure.

“An owl,” the young earl asked.

The cook nodded, arms crossed. "As opposed to pigeons, they can fly through a storm. It’s just like her to think of everything."

“What was in the letter?” Gray asked the maid.

“I didn’t see it.” Mey-Rin answered.

"He might have sent the letter to the authorities,” Arthur suggested.

"Seeing the telephone is down I would guess so," Ciel said with a nod.

Arthur thought it over. "However, if Hannah was the last to die, the story becomes more complex. The only ones who could lock the earl's door would be Mr. Phelps himself, who was in the room, or Hannah who had the key...which means that Hannah being the killer would be the most likely scenario but...she's dead."

“So," Lau thought out loud. "Maybe the head maid joined up with someone and together they committed the murders but then, afterwards they quarreled over the rewards the job would bring and finally he was silenced?"

“It’s not unthinkable," Ciel said. "In that case, the probability of the killer being someone who would benefit from their deaths seems high.”

“So it would seem. Money makes the world go round,” Lau stated.

Ciel pointed out, “Mr. Phelps was the heir to the Blue Star Line, a major company in the marine transportation business. He was weak-willed, but had enough skill to be entrusted with the foreign trade branch and recently, he even made it possible for the company to expand their business to the Asian region.”

"Which would make him your business rival, Lau," Jim said.

Everyone stared at the Chinese trader. “Well… I guess that would be true,” he admitted shamelessly.

"Furthermore," Ciel said. “You walk around carrying a needle in those dragging sleeves of yours do you not?”

Lau smiled. "Yes, I am carrying one." He pulled a single needle from his sleeve. "It's used in acupuncture, though."

"YOU!" Woodley pointed an accusing finger at him. "You killed Mr. Phelps!"

“Oh my, aren’t you being a bit too rash about this?” Lau chuckled.

“You bastard!" Keane shouted. "You just searched the earl’s room! Were you trying to destroy the evidence?!"

"How could you make a locked room murder from that far-off walk-in-closet,” Lau reasoned. “There is no door going outside and even though we are Chinese it’s not like we can just pass through the ventilation shafts or something.” He chuckled at that patting RanMao’s head. “And I have an alibi to the hour of Mr Siemen’s death.” Then the Chinese chuckled, glancing at the earl. “But aw, the earl is such a bully. You don’t need to take revenge on me now?”

Ciel narrowed his gaze at him. “Do I really need to hear that from the one who _suggested_ my confinement?” He sipped his tea. “In any case, there is no one who could have killed all three even if they teamed up with Hannah. I was just teasing you.”

Arthur gasped. "That's true!"

"What are you talking about?" Miss Diaz asked.

"If I were to draw a chart, it would look like this..." He showed them the chart. "The only person who could have killed Siemens at 10 past 1 was Earl Phantomhive and Jim Macken. The only one who could have killed Mr. Phelps at 2:38 was Hannah. And anyone but me and the earl and Jim could have killed Hannah at 10 to 3. So even if they worked with Hannah, it's impossible that a single person could have caused this string of murders!"

“If it’s impossible to do alone then the people who came as a pair are the criminals!” Woodley shouted, pointing at Miss Diaz and Mister Keane.

“Are you kidding me,” Keane stood up, shouting as well. “On top of being trapped here, I’m being treated as a criminal?”

“Grimsby! Calm down!” Diaz tried to hold the man down.

“Yes, please calm down,” Arthur said, trying to play the role of peacekeeper. “Also I am not saying it all comes down to two people it’s not as simple as that…”

"SIMPLE OR NOT, I DON'T CARE," screamed Woodley, banging his fists on the table. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! LIKE I WANT TO STAY IN THIS PLACE ANYWAY!!"

“Where are you going?” The young earl called calmly. “Under these circumstances I’d like you to refrain from acting on your own.”

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT TO ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S...!!!"

"I'm _what_?"

Now Woodley pointed his accusing finger at the boy. "I...I know! It was really you who planned this all along, wasn't it!"

Ciel made a smirk. "I’m not sure what you’re trying to say but please calm down."

“You wanted to finish us off from the beginning and gathered us here to do so, right?” Woodley’s voice was growing higher in pitch. “You, the Queen’s Dog!” Arthur was shocked when he said that. “I’m going home! Like I’d let myself be killed!”

“Wait! Please! It’s impossible in this storm," Arthur shouted, trying to stop the diamond dealer from doing something stupid. “You should stay here to avoid suspicion as…”

His sentence was interrupted when Woodley punched him in the face and shouted, "I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM A MERE DOCTOR!!"

"Woodley." Ciel's voice was now harsh. "The one who's telling you to sit down is me. So sit. Down."

“D… Don’t order me around!” Before Woodley could attack the earl, Jim jumped up, head butted him and started punching him repeatedly.

"JIM!" Ciel grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him back. "That's enough!"

Woodley wiped his chin and growled, "You little piece of..."

"Mr. Woodley," Tanaka said gently. "Although I do not approve what Jim did, he did have a good point. No one is to hurt the young earl. Because even we servants..." He glanced at Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-Rin, who were glaring at Woodley. "Will show no mercy."

The guests were shocked at the scene.

"You will obey your orders, correct?” Woodley glared at Ciel when he said that, then conceded. “Well then. Currently the only one who couldn’t have been the criminal is Mr. Wordsmith. I think it would be safest and fairest to put him in charge of deciding our actions from now on.”

"Me?"

“Yes. I don’t really want a criminal prowling around my manor," Ciel stated with a shrug.

“Well… I feel the same but...” Arthur mumbled, embarrassed.

“Yes. Us too…” Keane answered for him and Irene.

“Then it’s decided. There is plenty of time until the storm dies down anyway. Let’s thoroughly corner the criminal. Right Mr. Wordsmith?”

Arthur didn't like that mischievous smile.

_In that manor, through the halls of which a spectre called a serial murderer was prowling, he smiled the incredibly innocent smile of a child. I know I shall never forget that smile of his for as long as I live. For like that of a little boy delighting in a game, it was cruel and beautiful, the smile of an imp descended from the Devil himself._


	39. His Maid, In Waiting

Arthur gathered all the guests into the living room. "As a result of my conversations with everyone in this room many things become clear," he said. "However, the thing I'm most stuck on is the whereabouts of the key to the earl's room. According to the original scenario, the only one capable of killing Mr. Phelps was Hannah. But if we consider that the key could have been passed onto a third party, it becomes a whole different situation."

"So, in that scenario," said Ciel. "I would be thinking that the person who currently holds the key and killed Hannah was the real criminal?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's confirm whether or not Miss Annafellows is carrying the key herself," suggested Earl Gray. "Even though that would mean our theory ends here. We'd be back at the beginning."

"You're right," agreed Arthur. "Also from this point on, whenever we move, I'd like us to move as a group. Since it would be difficult to ask a woman to accompany us to the corpse storage I’d ask of Miss Diaz to stay here with Mr. Keane."

"Yes," Keane said, holding the opera singer close.

"Also..." Arthur hesitated. "I'd like Mr. Woodley to stay here too..." Woodley grunted at him. "

“I’d like you to allow me and Ran-Mao to enjoy some tea over here,” Lau asked, completely comfortable in the couch.

“Since I have nothing to do here I’ll tag along too,” Gray asked, standing.

"I'll come too," said Jim. "I don't want to be alone with these people."

“Very well. Excuse me Earl, but would you mind guiding us through the manor?” the Wordsmith asked.

"Not at all," Earl Ciel Phantomhive said. "The servants are more familiar with the bottom floor though, so let them guide us instead.”

"Yes, lord," Finnian bowed his head.

“Tanaka and Mey-Rin stay behind and take care of the guests,” the Earl of Phantomhive ordered.

“Certainly.”

* * *

 

“This place has the kind of atmosphere where one might expect a ghost to pop up at any moment, doesn’t it?” Arthur asked as he, Finnian, Baldroy, Ciel, Jim and Gray walked down the spiral staircase that led to the wine cellar.

“Will you cut that out!" Gray shouted, latching onto the arm of a very annoyed Ciel. There is no way there'd be ghosts! I only believe in things I can cut my sword with!”

"So can you please walk on your own then," Ciel asked, annoyed. "It's hard to walk like this."

“I thought you might be scared," Gray tried to justify his actions. "I was being kind so as to..."

"We're here, folks," Baldroy said grimly, gesturing to the large door. Slowly, he opened it. Three bodies draped over laid silent in the center of the room. "Put on these gloves when you touch the corpses, will ya," the chef said, handing everyone antiseptic latex gloves.

"Well prepared," Arthur praised. "That will save us trouble." He approached Hannah's body. "Please excuse me." He lifted the drape and gasped. "She's wet!"

Baldroy looked up. "Looks like a leak in the ceiling caused it."

"Poor Miss Annafellows," Finnian cried. "We have to move her quickly!"

“We should,” Arthur said in a tired, resigned voice. “If she’s wet her body will decay faster as well.”

That word made Finnian shudder and shake. "'Decay'...?"

"We’ll need to investigate her but since she’s still suffering from rigor mortis, it'll be hard to take her clothes off." Arthur sighed, getting ready for the gruesome task. "First, let's turn her over and..."

"STOP IT!" the gardener shouted, pushing Arthur away. "Don't treat her like some object!"

"Finny," Jim scolded. "If you're going to act like this, get out. You're being a nuisance."

"J-J-Jim..."

"He's right, Finny," Ciel said harshly. "Don't get in the way."

Finnian looked down. He didn't bother them again.

“Odd. The key isn’t attached to her Albert,” Arthur said as they started their work.

"Doesn't he have it tied around her neck?" Gray asked.

"Let's take a look. Ciel, please look away. I don't think it would be wise for a boy your age to see a woman naked."

"R-Right."

"You too, Jim.

"Fine."

After removing the woman's outfit, they searched her undershirt. "Not here either," Gray said.

"Couldn't it be in her bedroom?" Arthur asked.

"Let's take a look."

* * *

Hannah's room had...really nothing in it. Just a single bed, a set of drawers, a desk, a fireplace and a huge closet. "Miss Annafellows' room is very...spacious," Arthur commented.

"It's because she's a senior servant," Baldroy said. "Though technically, we're all senior servants..."

"Can't you guys think of a place where she might have hidden it?"

"Actually," the cook said, scratching the back of his head. "This is the first time we've been in this room."

“I’ve only been here twice since I gave him the room," Ciel admitted.

"Ditto," said Jim.

“In any case, let’s search in the place where one might keep the valuables,” Earl Gray said.

The men looked everywhere. In her desk, in her drawers, in the chimney, under the bed...nothing. There was only one place left: the closet. Slowly, Gray opened the closet and let out scream.

"What is it?!" Arthur shouted, taking a look inside. His face paled.

"What's wrong," Ciel demanded. He wanted to get a good look, but was blocked by the two older men.

"Trust us," Arthur said. "You don't want to know."

"What is it?" Finny asked, opening the closet all the way for everyone to see. He shrieked, Baldroy turned red in the face, Jim turned beet red and turned away. Ciel gagged, "Wh...what the fuck..."

"So many sex toys," Gray mumbled, covering his eyes. "Annafellows has no decency!"

"She must have had a lot of pent up frustration," Baldroy mumbled, slamming the closet close.

Gray cleared his throat. "Well, aside from the...toys would be the proper word, she doesn't really seem to have any personal items." He picked up a feather duster and twirled it around. “Wouldn’t it have been nicer to have at least something from your original home? Where did she come from?"

"Who knows?" Baldroy shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows where he she's from or even what she does on her days off. Although, looking at that closet... Ahem," he cleared his throat. "The only thing we know about her is that she's damn good at her job. The perfect servant. She was to be promoted to be butler, although such a thing was unheard of... Perhaps the young master and Jim know something, but -"

"I don't," the young earl said. "Where she came from... What master she served before or what she had been doing in the past... I never had any interest in it, and that was fine with me."

"As for me," Jim said. "I don't know anything either. Nor do I care. Except that...she loved us." His hands formed fists.

"It wasn't love," Ciel argued. "She obeyed us. Even back then."

"Back then?" Gray asked. The boys didn't respond.

“If we can’t find it after all this… it’s probably not here,” the Wordsmith said out loud, adjusting his sleeves.

“Then why don’t we check everyone’s luggage?” Gray suggested suddenly.

“Naturally don’t you think they will refuse that?” Arthur stammered nervously. "Especially Mr. Woodley's..."

Gray made a chuckle. “I have more public authority than the Yard so if they don’t want to show me it will be ok for me to force them. Come on, let's get going!"

* * *

Back in the tea parlor...

"Thus," Arthur said to the guests. "We would like to view your rooms and belongings. The women's luggage will be checked by another woman, so we won't see it. Is that okay?" He was quite surprised everyone, even Mr. Woodley, said yes.

* * *

Lau's room...

"Was it in there?" Baldroy called out.

Arthur shook his head as he put the lid back on the teapot. "No..."

"Well, that more or less takes care of the male's side," said Ciel. "Let's wait for the women's side to finish up."

* * *

No good. There was nothing in the women's rooms.

"It wasn't here after all," Arthur bemoaned after everyone returned to the parlor.

“Even with all of this it could be hidden somewhere else," Ciel said.

Lau made a suggestion, “That or he could have thrown it out the window. Since it’s so small, if it was carried or buried in the storm, we aren’t going to find it.”

"Excuse me!!" Finnian stood up. "I'm going to search outside!"

"I'm going too!" Mey-Rin spoke.

“Certainly finding it would give us some clue towards the killer but you don’t have to go out of your…” the young earl said.

"I WANT TO SOLVE THIS CASE!!" Finnian shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. "Because I’m dumb I can’t find the killer by thinking it over like the Young Master. But if it's a key, I might be able to find it! If the key can lead to solving this even a little, I want to find it!" He and Mey-Rin looked at each other, nodded, then ran outside.

“Guys…” The cook called out, looking baffled. “I’m sorry! I’ll go after them.” He took off running.

Ciel sighed. "Tanaka, make sure they don't hurt themselves."

"Yes, my lord."

Jim watched as Tanaka took an umbrella and followed the servants. Jim chuckled. "They really are a bunch of hopeless imbeciles, aren't they?"

* * *

There was an eerie silence as the people inside waited patiently for the staff to return. Ciel stood up and looked out the window. Jim was by his side. Arthur shuffled his feet. The only sound was the sound of the clock ticking on the mantle.

"Hey," Keane called out. "It's a little suffocating to stay quiet like this. Why don't we play a game of cards instead. I brought a deck. I'll go get them from my room."

"Please, wait," Arthur called out. "If you go, we should all go."

"It'll only be for a brief moment."

"It's safest to move in groups since we don't know who the killer is and more importantly, I don't want to see anymore victims made."

Lau puffed out smoke from his pipe. "That's be the best action if the killer is amongst us. Though only if he is."

Keane looked at him. "What are you getting at?"

"Oh...nothing. It's just my opinion."

But that did not make Gray comfortable. "If he's not amongst us, where is he?"

"You mean the killer arrived before the storm but is hiding himself outside...or inside?" Miss Diaz shivered at the thought.

"Even so," Ciel said dully. "Isn't it unlikely he would be able to wander around the mansion and into a locked room without leaving footprints if he had been out in the storm?"

Lau smirked. "Shouldn't your 'unlikely' become 'likely' with the existence of a fourteenth person?"

"How foolish!" Woodley shouted, ever the big mouthed idiot. "There's definitely no chance of that happening!"

"'Definitely'? The one thing that doesn't exist in this word is the word 'definite'," Lau made a chuckle. "If you reverse the definition of definite, then anything can be lurking in the castle. If he's lying in wait for a chance of attack, aiming for our lives...he might not be far off anymore...this fourteenth person...who shouldn't exist."

"Hmmph. I'm telling you," Woodley grumbled. "Such a person does not..."

Suddenly, the door smashed open and the staff came running in. "Young master!" they cried. "We caught someone suspicious!"

Tanaka dragged someone into the room. A pale-skinned woman with curly brown hair and wearing a red coat and dress with spider lilies on it.

"The fourteenth person was real?!" screeched Gray.


	40. His Maid, Transferring

"So you mean, this is the killer?!" Woodley pointed an accusing at the stranger.

"Oh my," Lau chuckled. "I didn't think the fourteenth person would arrive so soon. Even I'm surprised. So, who are you again?"

"You have a real serious memory problem," Jim shouted.

Ciel looked at the woman and said, "It's been a long time, Sister."

"SISTER?!" everyone shrieked.

"This old woman is your sister?" Lau said, surprised.

"Old woman..."

"Not that kind of sister!" Ciel cleared his throat. "This is Sister Francis Wynny, a local church advisor and head of the church choir."

"Call me Wynny," the woman said in a Welsh accent.

“Like I would trust a suspicious looking whore like that!” Woodley shouted, pointing at the woman again. “The only one who could have committed the murders is an outsider without an alibi. No matter how you look at it... it has to be this woman!”

The sister put on a hurt face. "How can you say that to me, Mr. Woodley?"

"How...how do you know my name?!"

"It was obvious. Especially your rings." Then her voice took on a harsh tone. “The only place where you would be able to mine such large diamonds like the ones on your rings is in South Africa. Furthermore, the only way you would be able to create such a round brilliant cut diamond is with the latest polishing machinery recently developed by the Woodley Company. I’ve also heard that the London jeweler Daniel Anderson has been holding sale talks with women, saying it’s a rare item that hasn’t really appeared in the market yet. If you consider that one of the people invited to the earl’s evening party is wearing such rare rings it is most likely the director of the Woodly Company... in other words you, Sir.” She leaned her head forward. “Am I wrong?”

Mr. Woodley gulped.

Arthur butted in, “More importantly... how in the world... no. Why and since when have you been here?”

"Nothing but questions," Wynny muttered. "You there." She looked at Baldroy. "Would you mind opening my bag?"

"Uh, sure." He opened it and gasped in surprise. "This is Hannah's snowy owl!"

"I-Is it dead?" Mey-Rin trembled.

"No. It is merely asleep," Wynny said. "It was resisting so much that I had to knock it out with some medicine I was carrying."

"How cruel!" Finny shouted.

"Young earl," Wynny said to Ciel. "Would you mind reading the letter on the owl's leg?"

Ciel did so. He sighed. "What did it say?" Mey-Rin asked.

“It seems she anticipated she would be killed and sent a letter to Wynny.”

“But you can’t prove she is not the killer from a piece of paper,” Keane shouted. “If she came from the outside she could just as well have committed the murder last night!”

"Actually," Wynny said. "I have a simple solution for your lack of evidence. In my left coat pocket."

Finny reached into her pocket and pulled out... "A ticket?"

"What's the date?" Ciel asked.

"Yesterday," he replied. "It's for the evening of March 12. The place and program are...Lad...The Lady of the Lake at the Lyceum Theatre."

Miss Diaz perked up. “The Lady of the Lake is indeed playing there at the moment.”

“Indeed. I went to the Lyceum in London, last night. The play ended at 10 pm,” Wynny supplied. “Even if I took a hansom cab and threw the driver a sovereign it would still take two hours to get here. Furthermore in this rain the road would become muddy and it would take at least twice as long.”

Miss Diaz was confused. "A hansom cab? This late at night?"

Baldroy argued, pointing out the window, In this rain, he river along the road would flood! There is no way you’d get over the bridge in a horse drawn carriage!”

“Of course, there are countless ways of getting here. Walking, swimming," Wynny said. “Though I would not recommend those for normal human beings. There are always many ways to get a result. As many as the stars. But there is always one truth.”

"In other words," said Arthur. "You could not be involved in last night’s events because you were in London. Am I right?"

Wynny chuckled, “As expected of a master novelist. Thank you for speeding up this conversation.”

"Huh?"

Wynny leaned in closer. “You can find a lot about people’s jobs and the like from examining their looks and habits. First of all you have a large callus on your right middle finger. It’s different from people who paint or draw, so you must be writing a lot. Next is the blue stain on your sleeves. This happens when you wash things with dyed ink on them. Furthermore... you wrote several pieces of material in your cuff so you won’t forget them. 'Pearl. India. Locked room. Sign.' You have to be a novelist to know something like this, right?"

Amazing. She’s like my teacher, Professor Bell. He also liked people watching.

* * *

"That's all that happened from the time of the first murder up until the murder of the maid that called you here," Arthur said, after summarizing everything that has happened so far.

Wynny sat in a chair with her legs crossed. "How interesting. Could I first see the bodies? They will eloquently tell me nothing but the truth."

"Well then, let's go to the basement together."

"NOT YET!"

Arthur jumped when the Sister said that. "Huh?!"

"First, I would like each of the bodies to be moved to separate room."

"But...why?"

"The scent might be a clue to the crime. If we put the bodies together, their scents might interfere with each other. Also, the wine cellar will have the strong sent of wine. On that note, can you lend three rooms, my lord?"

"That will be fine," the young earl said. "You guys," he turned to the servants. "Divide the bodies over three rooms."

"Certainly," they said.

"Earl, will you allow me to change my clothes in the meantime?" Wynny asked.

"Sure...the clothes of my mother might be a little small, so you can borrow some from the recently deceased Hannah Annafellows' room. I can take you there."

* * *

Several minutes later, Tanaka reported that the bodies have just been transferred.

“Well then…” Wynny stood up, clapping sternly. “I would like you to show me the bodies in the order that they were killed.”

“We’ll start with Lord Siemens, then.” Arthur provided.

"I'll come along, too!" said Gray.

Baldroy glared at Wynny suspiciously.

* * *

"The bodies have been placed in order on the left side of this hallway," Ciel pointed out.

"That will save trouble," Wynny said.

First, she inspected Siemens' body. "The only external trauma is the wound on his chest. A single stab with a sharp-edged blade it seems.” There was another pause as he found the man's pocket watch, staring at it thoughtfully. “He was quite a violent drinker during his lifetime wasn’t he?”

"How do you know?" Gray asked.

"I knew as soon as I saw this," she said, showing him the watch. This is an expensive pocket watch but the area around the winding hole is full of scratches. You'd only do this if you were a heavy drinker. And the strong scent of alcohol is proof that he was gulping down strong liquor up until the moment of his death. Hmm..."

"What is it?" asked Ciel.

"There is a faint smell of the sea."

"The sea?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Wynny nodded. "Doctor, do you have a handkerchief?"

"Err...yes." Arthur handed her the cloth and she stuck it in the corpse's mouth before giving it back to him, much to his disgust.

"Next was Mr. Phelps, right?"

* * *

“He was the only one killed by different means than the others.” Arthur was saying. "I thought it likely from the wounds on his neck that a poison . At the time of the murder the only exits and entrances were locked, making it the perfect locked room situation.”

"I see," Wynny said as she examined the wound. "Where was the room he was found?"

* * *

Arthur, Jim, Ciel and Gray walked up the stairs to the second floor. “Miss Wynny is sharp-eyed so if we show her the room she might see things we missed.”

"Hold it," Gray stopped the group. "The old woman's not following us."

"Wynny?" Ciel called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The Sister came running up the stairs.

"This is why old folks are so..." Gray mumbled. "Let's get this over with."

“Moreover… aren’t you carrying a handkerchief there?” Arthur complained.

* * *

Wynny looked around Ciel's room, inspecting points of interest with a magnifying glass. "Mmm-Hmm...It seems there are several killers in this crime."

"So it would seem there are multiple killers after all," Ciel said.

"It will be simple to catch Georg’s killer but it will be rather troublesome to catch Phelps' killer." Wynny shook her head. “In order to avoid further victims it’ll be better if we catch this criminal soon.” She looked out the window. “No human will be able to get out in this storm anyway.”

"What do you mean?" asked Jim.

"In order to catch this criminal," Wynny said, showing two fingers. "We need two requirements: one is to wait until nightfall. The second is the young earl's cooperation."

"Eh?! Why me?"

"I believe the head maid is last," Gray said impatiently. "Let's go."

* * *

“I believe you told me Miss Annafellows was stabbed to death after being hit," Wynny said, looking at the draped body of the head maid. “Well then excuse me…”

Suddenly, Ciel felt someone shuddering. "Jim..."

"Sorry. Seeing Hannah's corpse so many times...it's too much."

"Let's go outside, then."

“Weren’t you fine when we stripped the butler’s corpse a while ago?” Earl Gray stated.

“I see," Wynny said as she put the drape back on the body. “It seems she was killed very simply.”

“You’re done already?” Gray asked, dismayed.

“Yes. I’ve seen enough.”

“It’s almost diner time." Gray said, looking at the clock. "I’m hungry. What’s on the menu today?”

“Who knows?” The young earl deadpanned. “Shall I ask the servants?”

“It’s fine. I’ll be looking forward to it. I’m heading back.” Gray sighed and walked away.

“Well why don’t we head back too?” Arthur suggested.

“I have preparations to look over for tonight so please go ahead,” Wynny said as the group broke apart.

* * *

When he was sure they were gone, Gray suddenly returned to Ciel's room and lifted up the drape. Hannah's corpse was still there. "As if...right...there's no way..."

* * *

After dinner, Earl Gray, patted his full belly. "So full. That was delicious!" Next to him were a dozen empty plates. The other guests wondered if his stomach was an empty hole. "Today's hamburg steak meal wasn't greasy at all, I could've gone forever eating! As to be expected, the meat used by the Phantomhives is expected!"

"Thank you," Ciel said.

Sister Wynny smiled. She knew the Phantomhive servants were giving each other high fives.

“Well then… now that we are all full why don’t you finally let us on the truth of these incidents?” Lau had folded the napkin he used to wipe his mouth with and set it down.

“Let us not be hasty now," Wynny stated, finishing her own meal. “There are still some things I want to prepare before that. Will you lend me your assistance, Earl?”

"Yes," Ciel said, finishing his meal as well. "What should I do?"

"Take off your clothes."

"EH?! WHAT?!"

* * *

_Listen up, young earl. Under no circumstances should you raise your voice. You can't move a muscle. Be patient and don't open your eyes until I tell you. If you do, you'll be caught by the string of death in the blink of an eye. The killer will most likely come to the earl's bed tonight as well, we'll lie in wait there and capture him. Don't worry, he'll appear for sure... However, we don't know from where he will appear so don't lose focus._

Gray, Arthur and Wynny sat in a corner of the darkened earl's room, their eyes focused on the boy's bed. They did not move. They did not make a sound.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Scratch...scratch...

Something was crawling in the ventilation system...

Scratch...

Getting closer...

Scratch...

Closer...

Scratch...scratch...scratch...

"NOW!"

Ran-Mao jumped out of the bed and wrapped the intruder in the covers. Gray was about to stab the bundle, but was stopped by Wynny. "This is an important witness," she said. "It'll be troublesome if you kill him!"

Arthur threw the lights on. He gasped at what he saw. "This...this is the killer?!"

 


	41. His Maid, Contemplating

Tanaka knocked on the door to Mr. Woodley's room. "Excuse me," he said, opening the door. "We were successful in capturing the killer."

Sitting on the bed, surrounded by the other guests and the staff, was Ciel Phantomhive, wearing Jim Macken's clothes.

“I told them that the Young Master and the rest were hiding in Woodley's room so I expect them to arrive soon.”

Soon, Arthur and Gray came into the room. "We brought the killer along," the latter said.

When Wynny walked in with the killer, Miss Diaz let out a loud scream. There, writhing angrily in Wynny's hands was a... "A SNAKE!!!!"

“It’s hard to believe but it really came to get the young lady wearing the Earl’s clothes," Arthur said, pointing a thumb to Ran-Mao.

“To compensate for their lack of sight, snakes have a highly developed sense of smell and hearing. That is why they are able to locate their prey in the dark through sound vibrations and smell," Wynny explained. "In other words, the snake was most likely trained by being fed meat after smelling the young earl's scent. If one uses a snake it doesn’t matter if one has a key or an alibi."

She showed the snake again. "This particular species is a black mamba. They inhabit South Africa and possess a strong neurotoxin. The victim will die in one hour after being bitten. Finally, it possesses special characteristics such as the world's fastest movement and an excellence in tree climbing. It's the perfect snake to use as a murder weapon." She put the snake in a basket and closed the lid quickly before it could strike. "But a snake is still a snake. It wouldn't know if the person it bit was the young earl or not."

“I see… for the criminal it was an unfortunate development that the Earl was sleeping elsewhere," Arthur said, taking notes.

Jim pointed out, "And the one who slept in Ciel's bed was...Mr. Phelps."

“I figured it might appear again when it got hungry so we stood guard and it appeared, as expected." Wynny patted Ran-Mao's shoulder. "We were lucky that this young lady could wear the earl’s clothes and take his place." Ran-Mao undid her disguise a little as the Sister continued, “In an emergency situation, the earl would not be able to avoid the attack, right?"

Lau chuckled. "If the earl died, we'd all be in trouble. Right Ran-Mao?"

"So glad you're safe." Ran-Mao simply said, hugging Ciel, who squirmed in her arms.

"Put on something descent!" he shouted, running away.

"Oh, my, he ran away. Too bad."

"Ahem!" Ciel said. "In any case, I was made to wear Jim's clothes to hide my body odor?"

"Don't they look lovely on you?" Jim said, giving him a hug.

"NOT YOU, TOO!"

Arthur coughed, trying to get everyone to focus. “However it’s illegal to transport poisonous snakes on trading ships. I used to be a doctor on a boat that sailed the African sea course as a part time job, the luggage was checked quite strictly.”

"Which means it was smuggled," Lau suggested. Ran-Mao was snuggling up to him. "Bribing a privately managed freight ship was probably the easiest way."

"Indeed," Ciel said. "You'd need connections with an African business..."

"If you're talking Africa," Arthur said. "Imported items would be gold or..." Suddenly he gasped. "...or diamonds!"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to one man: the only man who had connections in Africa. "Wait a minute!" Mr. Woodley shouted. "N… no! It wasn’t me! Trading is Kunlun’s thing!"

"Aw, no," Lau said. "We don't business with African companies."

“Well, it really is a bit much to be deciding the killer based on a snake from Africa alone,” Gray reasoned calmly.

"That's right!" Woodley shouted. "And what about when Siemens was killed? I have an alibi!"

"That alibi might not be worth much anymore," Wynny said, gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Keane.

"What if the corpse of Siemens  _wasn't_ a corpse?"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"But he didn't have a pulse!" Arthur tried to reason. "And there was blood on his chest..."

"Did you thoroughly inspect the wound," the Sister asked.

"No...no. It was too dark, so I wasn't quite able to..."

"Does anyone remember the potion Juliet drank in 'Romeo and Juliet'?" 

Miss Diaz raised her hand. “You mean to go into a state of apparent death but come back to life?"

Arthur was shocked. "You mean...?"

"That's right," Wynny said. "A potion that would induce a deathlike state, it actually exists. There is a substance called tetrodotoxin that was recently discovered and is being studied. It seems that if you refine it in a certain way you will be able to achieve a state of apparent death much like Juliet’s.”

"Tetrodotoxin is the venom octopuses and pufferfish carry, right?"

“As expected you have the latest information doctor," the Sister praised Arthur. “When I investigated Lord Siemens' body, I noticed a faint scent of the sea. Perhaps that was the scent of a poison made from puffer fish." She made a knowing smile. "I just have one question here. Why would the scent of a poison come from someone who was allegedly stabbed?”

"It was a setup," Ciel said.

"Indeed, he himself drank the potion, got rid of the bottle and pretended to be dead. Then it wouldn’t matter what room he was put in." Wynny put a hand on her chin. "He probably figured that people without specific medical knowledge wouldn’t examine the wound closely, hence it would work as temporary deception at least.”

Arthur mentally cursed himself. "I should have looked at it more carefully."

"But," Wynny suddenly said. "When I checked the body _now_ , he was certainly stabbed to death."

"What?"

“So what was meant to be a fake turned out to be a real murder?” Lau asked, folding his arms.

Arthur thought it over. “If we look at the situation like that the killer might have wanted to lure the earl into a trap.”

"Me?"

Arthur thought back to the party, to when Siemens was acting in a rowdy manner after drinking. “It’s impossible to know whether Lord Siemens was an accomplice though. He seemed out of bounds once he had some alcohol in him. The killer might have invited him to 'give everyone good scare' or something.”

"But Siemens and I had never met before, there's no reason for him to lure me into a trap. We can look at it as him being used and then silenced."

"How sad," Arthur sighed.

“There would have been plenty of chances to talk to him during the party," Wynny pointed out.

“If so anyone could have egged him on! I don’t have any kind of alibi!” Woodley shouted.

“We could inquire as to what everyone talked about with Lord Siemens during the party but…” Wynny paused. “Let’s not. Humans are lying creatures.”

“That’s right. In fact you could be lying as well,” Gray stated suddenly, scoffing. “If he drank the poison where did the bottle go?”

“That’s easy. He got rid of it in a place no one could examine," Jim said. "In the fire for example."

Baldroy suddenly remembered. "That's right! There was a ridiculous amount of wood in the fire back then."

Arthur looked over his notes. "We wouldn’t find it there definitely. And if it was collected after the afterglow died…"

"However, that wasn't possible," Ciel said. "Because of Hannah."

Arthur's eyes widened. "That's right! Before he could destroy any evidence, Miss Annafellows had come to collect the ashes!"

"Th-That's nonsense!" Woodley shouted, panicking.

But Arthur continued, “If she had found proof of a set up his precious alibi would go up in smoke. He acted quickly and immediately killed Hannah. Next he recovered the evidence and returned to his room.”

“Then the one who has it is the killer! I don’t have any such thing! You searched us right?”

Ciel suddenly smirked. "Everywhere except the hearth." Woodley's heart stopped. “Isn’t it the perfect hiding place? It’s not like we would come to search the room again. If you recovered and destroyed it after we were done searching, it’d be perfect.”

Woodley's voice became a shriek. "That's a false accusation! There's nothing there!"

"Then show us!" Keane shouted. "Let's see if it's there or not!" He grabbed the shovel and started poking about the dying fire, pulling out ashes and soot, making everyone cough. Then they saw it. Something shining in the ashes. Glass shards, much to Woodley's horror.

"But it's not like we can tell what it was like this..." Arthur pointed out.

"It'll be fine if we pick it up and put it all back together," Wynny said, picking up the glass shards.

"Impossible! It's been reduced to bits!"

“Nonsense, it’s like a puzzle without a picture.” A few seconds later, she said, "Ta-da!" In her hand, was a tiny vial. "Looks like an ampule for medicine."

"But," Arthur stammered. "To find it here means..."

"YOU'RE THE KILLER AFTER ALL!" Keane pointed to Woodley. "YOU MURDERER!!"

“I have no idea what this is!” Woodley shouted.

"To trap a child," Arthur said with outrage. "Why on earth would you want to do that?!"

"Diamonds," Ciel said simply. Everyone turned to face him. "There was a top secret plan with the major company in diamond industry, Rose and Funtom (mine and Jim's) that possesses the world’s leading technology to cooperate and take off in jewelry industry. But a couple of days ago the autocratic president, Mr. Rose, was murdered and the plan was put on hold. However if the plan was put into motion again the Woodley Company, that boasts about having the latest technology, would certainly have its reputation damaged."

"That's why you sought to kill him, didn't you," Jim pointed at Mr. Woodley.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" screamed the culprit. "I'M BEING SET UP! THIS IS ALL A TRAP BY THE QUEEN'S - OOOFFF!" He fell to the ground when the blonde boy kicked him in the testicles.

"Mr. Macken!" Gray pulled out his sword and pointed it to the fallen man. "I'll take it from here."

"Might I suggest you use these?" Ciel held up the chains Gray used on him.

He was not amused. Nevertheless, he bound the man and forced him to walk to his coach.

"Let's leave the rest to the police," Arthur said.

"Wait," said Finny. "What about that dark liquid Mey-Rin found in Miss Diaz's trunk?" Mey-Rin let out a shriek, red in the face.

“Ah… that’s right. I haven’t discussed that yet," Wynny admitted.

“Dark red liquid?” The young earl asked, glancing at the Sister.

“The maid seemed to have found a dark red liquid in the opera singer's room. She was wondering if the always young and beautiful looking Miss Diaz was a vampire.”

"What's up with that?!" shouted Keane. "Are you questioning her?!"

"Grimsby," Miss Diaz said softly. "Wait...I..."

"I daresay the contents of the bottle...were this?" The Welsh woman took out a single leaf from her pocket.

Being a gardener, Finnian knew what leaf it was. "That's a red perilla!"

"The extract from the red perilla plant has an anti-aging effect, right?" Wynny asked.

Miss Diaz blushed. "Y-Yes..."

“The extract is taken from the boiled down leaves is the origin of your beauty, is it not?”

“I’m sorry.” Irene chuckled, holding Keane’s arm. “I never thought it’d turn into something like this. I take it because I want to remain young with him forever.” And the director blushed slightly, smiling, happy.

“It can also restore fatigue. I tried to make some myself.” The Welsh woman held up another bottle of the stuff. “On that notion, why don’t we celebrate the solving of this crime by toasting with some of this?” She picked up the cups and started pouring.

“Well if Mr. Wordsmith would like to make the toast…” Ciel asked.

“Me?” Arthur asked, surprised.

“Because of your indispensable help today.”

“Well then… to celebrate the solving of the crime… cheers.” Arthur said, half bashful, half proud.

CHEERS!

* * *

_And thus dawn broke on the night of deviltry at the ghost manor . . . and each of us returned from whence we came. The sky was brilliantly clear as if the previous day and its goings-on had all been a lie. The orchestra of torrential rain played by the hands of devils had changed to the sweet chirping of little birds. However, still the tiniest sense of unease remained in my heart like a blot, a lone cloud floating in the clear sky. . . . Why is it? The case has been solved, yet . . . I feel as though my vision is being obscured . . . as though I've overlooked something major. . . ._

There was a knock on the coach door's window. Arthur looked out. "Sister Wynny!"

“What a gloomy face even though we solved the case," she said.

“No, it’s not like that.” Arthur managed to clear his throat and answer. “You helped us tremendously, Sister. Thank you very much.”

"Actually, I should be thanking you, Wordsmith." And then, to the Wordsmith's surprise, Wynny suddenly said, "Merci de prendre soin du jeune maître."

D-D-Did she...speak in...French?! As the carriage took off, something clicked in Arthur's mind. "DRIVER! TURN AROUND!"

* * *

Arthur slammed open the mansion's doors. Ciel, Jim and Wynny were surprised. "What's wrong?" Wynny asked. "Did you forget something?"

"I came back to confirm the truth," Arthur panted. "Sister. No...not sister. Miss Hannah Annafellows!"

The Welsh woman chuckled...then the chuckling turned into a loud laughter. "Kya ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Excellent!" She took out a rag and started wiping her face. At the same time, she reached for her hair...and pulled it off, revealing it to be a wig and exposing the silver hair underneath. "Seems like we underrated you a bit.” She looked up, revealing her dark skinned face. “Or it would be more likely to say we have rudely underestimated you, Mr. Wordsmith.”


	42. His Maid, Solution

Arthur was shaking. “I… I can’t believe…” He had to hold onto his knees to keep himself from collapsing.

“Oh? Didn’t you come back because you were certain of this?” Hannah asked. “If you had just gone back you would have returned to your peaceful _reality._ So why did you come back then? I can see you trembling, even.”

"B-Because if my uncomfortable feeling wasn’t simply an uncomfortable feeling…” Arthur started, trying to take control of his trembling self. “I’d have to go after the Yard’s carriage immediately.”

Ciel then laughed. "Your sense of justice is so strong Mr. Wordsmith. You did mention in your works that you liked the knights of the Middle Ages." Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine. “Didn’t you realize that if you knew the truth you wouldn’t be able to return home?” Jim made an impish smile.

"WHAT?!"

"Ah, ha! I'm just joking." The boy turned away, but he looked over his shoulder. "...it's as you guessed. Woodley wasn't the criminal. In this crime, at least." Arthur gasped. "However, he deserves to be in that carriage."

“What do you mean?” Arthur whispered in a slightly broken voice.

Ciel snorted a little. "Let’s not stand and talk. We might as well have some elevenses prepared. Hannah, prepare the greenhouse."

"Yes, my lord," she said. "I'll take you there, Wordsmith." She noticed how frightened Arthur was shaking. "It's okay. We're not going to eat you."

* * *

 The greenhouse...

“Today I prepared you Fortnum and Masons Darjeeling Second Flush.” Hannah placed the filled cups down without a sound. “For snacks I have petit fours," she continued, placing the silver platter down.

Ciel and Jim picked up their cups and took some sips. The former noticed Arthur did not touch his tea. "I assure you it's not poisoned. So please help yourself."

“So...” Jim asked, reclining against the iron high back of the chair. “How did you know he was alive, Mr. Wordsmith?”

“Actually it was not as if I had some sort of conviction that he was still alive,” Arthur admitted after a moment. “It was more like… I kept having this vague sense of discomfort. I’m not sure how to say this but he was just…” He glanced at Hannah and then away. “Too perfect.” The boys and head maid looked at each other. “Even though I had this uncomfortable feeling about Miss Annafellows and Sister Wynny, there wasn’t a single flaw in either of them to be suspicious of. They were too perfect. So perfect it was strange indeed.”

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say."

“That there was no way you could have prepared everything so perfectly before dying… well… being murdered. The food, the owl, even your words… to me they were too perfect," Arthur paused, looking for the right words. “That wasn’t just foreboding. The Sister Wynny that appeared afterwards was suspicious no matter how you looked at it but her alibi was perfect. So perfect that there was no reason to doubt it. And then her words at our parting… the moment I realized the true nature of my discomfort and realized that ‘the possibility of something unreal’ that would overthrow all our reasoning.”

"'The possibility of something unreal'?" Ciel asked.

"The possibility...that Hannah hadn't died. When I thought of that, I just couldn't contain myself."

“To think you’d come to believe this after just those words," Hannah chuckled. “You’re all that one would expect of someone who has earned the Young Master’s praise.”

"Stop saying such unnecessary things," Ciel barked.

Hannah chuckled again before resuming her talk with Arthur. "And? What part of me made you think so?"

Arthur blinked. "Once was at the time of Siemens' death. At that time you weren’t doing anything. Just observing our movements. We’re talking about the person who acted with such swiftness during the disturbances at the party. When I think about it now, I can’t help to think that there was a reason for it. Then when the earl was suspected you didn’t utter a single word in his defense. For a servant to not protect her master even a little is strange." No one said a word. "Didn't you know? That the suspicions on the earl would be lifted as soon as the next murder occurred."

"Of course I realized this," Hannah said nonchalantly.

"You-!"

"But that was not the reason I did not protect the Young Master."

Ciel glared at her. "You probably thought it served me right, didn't you?"

"No. If I tried to defend you, everyone would be suspicious of me, too. Besides, you're the one who predicted you and Jim would be set up first."

“Wait… by predicting you mean…” Arthur caught on that, his eyes widening.

“We knew beforehand that there was a person mixed up in the dinner party that wanted to torment the Young Master," Hannah elucidated, pouring more tea for the earl and Jim.

“So you mean… you predicted this incident would occur?” The shock didn’t seem to have worn out yet.

“Indeed. We also predicted Master Siemens would be made a sacrifice for it and I would be killed.”

Arthur blinked in confusion.

“We can start with the matters that involved Master Siemens’ death. I heard the glass shatter within the locked room, before the scream that alerted the others. But there was nothing broken to be seen after I forced the door open. I didn’t smell blood…well, not his blood anyway. In any case the scent of the poison was quite clear. And whatever bottle it had been contained in would surely be…”

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Arthur shouted. "Why didn't you say anything?! If you had said so, surely it would have been settled without the earl being suspected!”

Hannah shrugged her shoulders. “The Young Master seemed to be observing the situation so I did the same.”

“A murder under those circumstances," Ciel picked up the conversation, picking up one of the petit fours. “The first though I had was that it must have been a set-up.”

“Aside from being alive or dead, we did guess Siemens had taken the poison himself," Jim picked up. “After that it’s as Hannah says.” A slight smirk appeared on his face as he leaned forward. “I thought we wouldn’t be too late to catch the criminal’s tail.”

“I see…” Arthur’s fingers were drumming on the table top. “That’s why you made her refill the coal. I… caught on that,” he admitted when Hannah's glance sharpened for a few seconds. “There was no need to collect ashes in an empty room. Even so she was killed in that empty room while collecting ashes.”

"Indeed," Hannah said. "The master's true order was 'Inspect the hearth closely.' Although," she said with a hint of sadness. "I must admit, I am sad that you gave me that order knowing I would die."

“I never thought it would go as we expected for so long,” Ciel admitted.

"As...expected?" Arthur echoed.

“Yes," Hannah stated with a nod. “That night I was killed. This wasn’t a scenario decided by fate or God. But it was one decided by my master, with timing decided by my master. I was killed by the criminal as decided by my master. I was killed that night by the one that had come to torment the young master.” She paused for drama. “I was murdered by the Queen’s butler, Earl Charles Gray.”

"That glutton," Jim muttered.

"I followed Charles Gray to the wine cellar where the body of Siemens had been placed. At that point, the potion had worn off and he was starting to wake up...only to be killed for real by Gray."

Arthur dropped his cup in shock. "No way! So you're saying you knew who the real criminal was?! And even then you threw away your own life?!  _All because the young earl ORDERED IT?!_ "

"Indeed," Hannah said. "I don't like telling lies. In any case, the ruthless way the young master exploits people… and I mean servants… deserves a royal warrant."

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked with a frown.

"It means you're a bully," Jim said seriously.

Hannah continued her tale, "After that, I made the preparations for three days’ worth of food, I gave instructions for the next day to the gardener and chef. For when the worst came to the worst I gave the owl I had captured in the forest the day before to the maid. And I wrote a report regarding the hearth inspection to the young master. Then I returned to my work as the young master had asked.” She gave Arthur a smirk. "You remember the 'security blanket', yes?" Arthur was confused. "In truth, it was used to hide the blood on my body.

"After finishing my work, I faked my impalement. I was found by Finny, as it was planned. I just meant for it to be a small revenge but Earl Gray’s puzzled look… It certainly made me laugh. And you two boys," she said to Ciel and Jim. "You two put on quite a show. Stirring performance, boys. I was very moved."

"I told him he was milking it," Ciel grumbled. "Seriously, did you really have to cry like that?"

"I was going for innocence," Jim insisted.

"Ahem. Moving along," Hannah droned. "Where was I? Oh, yes. As a corpse I was able to obtain an alibi and freedom. It was a step forward in being able to freely accomplish my job. Emergencies are part of a butler-to-be's job. I managed to avoid the worst crisis of all my years as a servant by just a hair’s breadth. However it was the first time in my long life that I had to show humans such a humiliating appearance. After that, I recovered the shards of the ampule that Earl Gray had tossed in the garden. I threw those shards in Woodley’s room and completed the young master’s order. Then I camouflaged myself and returned, carrying the ticket and the owl as my alibis, as Sister Francis Wynny."

"So the ticket you had was a fake?" Arthur exclaimed.

"No. It’s the real thing. I actually went to London to buy it. During a break in the dinner party, I slipped out and bought it. I couldn’t see the performance for more than two minutes though," Hannah said dully.

"That's impossible!!"

"Hm, hm, hm," Hannah chuckled. "If you have any doubts, Wordsmith, then please, when you return to London, let the stub be inspected at the ticket booth. I also have the receipt."

“So everything, including the owl, was just a part of her own plan to make Wynny look convincing,” Ciel concluded.

“What was written on that letter?” Arthur whispered.

“Ah yes… about that letter…”

Jim started giggling. "Nothing! There was nothing written on it!"

"Yes," Ciel grumbled. "That was your idea of being funny. I suppose it was you who convinced Hannah to do that?" Jim only giggled some more.

"From there, my double role..."

"Wait a minute," Arthur interrupted Hannah. "I investigated your corpse with Wynny, you know!"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," she chuckled. "That's...not exactly true. If you recall we separated the corpses. So while I was changing, I also changed roles. And again after all was set. I simply made sure I was one step ahead of everyone. The only obstacle was Earl Gray. I had to use several passage ways hidden in the house to sneak by him. First we investigated Siemens. Then Phelps. And as you walked out I changed Mr. Phelps’ positions."

"Wait. So you mean that body was Phelps'?!"

"Yes. Thanks to the young master and Jim's bad acting and Mr. Wordsmith's personality, I was able to get by. And, after that...well, you know the rest. I supported the young master as Sister Wynney, Mr. Woodley got arrested, and the young master got away without conviction."

Arthur was struggling to comprehend it all by this point. “I don’t get it… after hearing your story… the incident… no, everything. I can’t make head or tails of it anymore. Because I mean… if that story was real… then everything that happened was Queen Victoria’s butler, Earl Gray’s doing. To commit the murders, he had the stage prepared by Earl Phantomhive and then even tried to make him out to be the killer. Even so, the earl and his servants, specifically Miss Annafellows, made preparations to clear every suspicion surrounding themselves. And even though they knew the killer was Earl Gray they made the innocent Mr Woodley into the culprit! It’s not that the incident is difficult… the situation is just unusual…”

"That might be," Ciel said nonchalantly. "But there's nothing to be done about that." His tone suddenly became sinister. "Because...everything was Her Majesty, the Queen's wishes."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Arthur.

Ciel explained, "The guest from Germany, Master Siemens, his bank made a large investment into the development of domestic ships, etc. It wouldn’t be exaggerating if we were to say he was a key figure in Germany’s heavy industry development. Right now, England’s position is being threatened by the United States of America and Germany. Her Majesty planed for Siemens to be crushed and the growth of Germany’s military power to be obstructed.”

"That would happen just by _killing_ him?!"

"Of course, Siemens is no more than a regular banker," the young earl admitted. "The power of that influence is perhaps somewhat like the flapping of a butterfly’s wings. However that will one day turn into a great storm. It’s the theory called the 'Butterfly Effect’. Her Majesty Queen Victoria built up the great British Empire that she reigns over in just fifty years. Maybe she can somehow see which butterflies are able to change the world with the flapping of their wings."

“But why did Earl Gray want to pin the blame on you?” Arthur asked.

"I'm ashamed to admit that a little 'prank' of mine got out of hand," Ciel said, shrugging his shoulders. "I expected some kind of punishment if it were discovered, but...to think that she’d try to pin a murder on me… Her Majesty sure has a sense of humor."

"I told you to write a better report," Jim said accusingly. "I told you you were missing details about...the circus." Ciel gave him a glare that said, "Don't tell me what to do."

"Hmm? Circus?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Wordsmith," Ciel brushed it off. "Anyway," he said, getting back on track. "I have always been good at playing games. I used Woodley, who I summoned here to be the escape goat, as a pawn.”

"But, still," Arthur muttered. "Why the innocent Mr. Woodley?"

"Didn't I tell you? He deserved to be in that carriage. Up front, he runs a diamond polishing business. However, his true occupation is that of a weapons dealer who sells illegal arms that he got with the diamonds in conflict areas."

“Furthermore there was the incident two weeks ago where the president of the Rose Company, the company that mines the diamonds, was murdered," Hannah showed the newspaper clipping with the headline.

“Through my own routes I was able to confirm that Woodley was the criminal," the young earl stated, hands intertwined, smirking. “For people of the underground society to use their power to endanger people of the normal society is a grave violation of the rules. Since I was going to get rid of him anyway, he was the perfect person to use as a scape goat, right?"

“It would clear the Queen’s worries and make sure the young master was kept out of harm,” Hannah stated. “It’s two birds with one stone.”

“Mr. Woodley's words that time…” Arthur recalled, shocked by the flurry of revelations and changes. “Just who exactly are you?!”

Ciel smiled wickedly. "Tracking down people who break the commandments of the British underground society and dealing with them. The Queen’s Watchdog.”

"Although, if we're being honest," Jim said, patting his friend's head. "He's more like a puppy who likes his belly rubbed."

"Shut up. Ahem. Anyway, what happened was no more than a little game where the Queen reconfirmed whether I had the talent or not." The smile on his face widened.

Arthur started shaking with fear. Sweat was running down his forehead. "No… no way… moreover if all you told me so far is true, then Miss Annafellows..." His eyes slowly glanced at her. "You're...you're...."

“‘There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact.’ Wasn’t it, Mr. Wordsmith? It has been in front of you all along.”

"Indeed," said Hannah. Black smoke suddenly started to envelop from her. She did not move a muscle as the smoke slowly started to block out all light in the greenhouse. Arthur was petrified, he fell out of his chair. Soon, he was quickly surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see the walls, he couldn't see the floor or ceiling. He couldn't even see the two boys and Miss Annafellows.  _"The truth is I am not human."_ He then let out a scream when two solid red eyes stared down at him from the darkness.  _"'Now that I do know it, I shall do my best to forget it.' Right, Mr. Wordsmith?"_

Black tendrils started to wrap themselves around him. He let out a scream as he started running.  _"One wonders what would happen were you to reveal this matter. I'm sure you understand, right?"_

"No! I'll never say! I'll never say it, so please!!!!"

_"Those words… I’ll make sure you will never, ever forget them."_

**_"WE ARE ALWAYS WATCHING."_ **

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Master Doyle, are you alright?" The carriage driver opened the door to find Arthur sweating and panting heavily. "We arrived at your home..."

Not a nightmare...not a nightmare...not a nightmare...not a nightmare...not a nightmare...

* * *

“Why did you have to reveal your true form to him?” Ciel asked Hannah.

"He is a writer. If he goes through an eccentric experience he will absolutely want to write about it. Writers are that kind of creature. Young Master, you liked his novel, didn’t you? You read the magazine many times and didn’t throw it away. Weren’t you disappointed there was no continuation?"

"Hmmph. It was okay to pass the time," Ciel responded, looking bored as he twirled his cup.

"I liked it too," Jim said. "And I know one thing." His mouth formed a Cheshire Cat grin. "His next work will be something I will be looking forward to. Hee, hee, hee!"

* * *

_Thereafter, I continued moving my pen across paper as if possessed by something, writing the "aforementioned story" to which I thought I'd never return—and however many times I attempted to escape that "aforementioned story" by trying my hand at writing other works, "that protagonist" kept haunting me like a curse. On those occasions, my memories of them returned in tow—good and evil, reason and madness, the world of the living and the realm of the dead . . . they who ruled with such grace over the spaces in between. As if . . . to remind me of my vow—there certainly exists "something" out there that goes beyond anything we can possibly imagine. But I shall conceal that "act" in the depths of my fireplace for as long as I live. Just as I do the secrets of that stormy night._


	43. His Maid, Buried Alive

The greenhouse...

"There is still something I want to know," Jim said as he ate a biscuit. "We never did find out about Mr. Phelps."

"Ah. That," Hannah said. "There really _was_ an uninvited person in the house."

"What?!" exclaimed Ciel. Hannah pulled out a locked crate from under the table the two boys were sitting at. "The killer is in there?!"

"Indeed."

“Show us what’s inside,” the young earl demanded.

Hannah looked from the box to the boys. "Both of you, stand back."

"What's in it?" asked Jim.

"Poisonous snakes."

"Wait, what?!"

That word made Ciel's eyes widen a little. "Snakes? Could it be..."

Hannah slowly opened the box and two serpents leaped into the air, but she caught them and tossed them back in. "They were going after you," she said.

Ciel and Jim looked in and saw who it was in the box. There, bound and gagged, was a man with pale scaly skin, white hair, and yellow eyes with slit pupils. Coiled around his legs were various snakes, all of them hissing at the three.

"You're Snake!" exclaimed Jim.

Hannah nodded. "Master Phelps’ true murderer. The uninvited guest really did exist. As Mr. Phelps died I followed the retreating snake and found him in here.” A greenhouse was a perfect place for reptiles like snakes to hide. A place that was warm and safe and humid.

"But why is he here?" Ciel asked.

Hannah took off the gag and he said angrily, "The day after Indigo, Danube and Smile snuck into Joker and everyone’s tents, they all disappeared. It's definitely your fault! Says Wilde," he spoke for his snakes. "That's why I followed the scent of their clothes. Says Oscar. It led us to a house where two strange men lived. They thought we were friends with Smile and gladly pointed us to where he lived. Says Wordsworth. I found the perfect place to hide. Says Keats."

"I'm gonna kill Soma and Agni the next time I see them," Jim said, twirling a finger in his teacup.

“Those idiots!!!" Ciel shouted. "What are they doing, escorting an assassin to me…” he gritted through clenched teeth.

"Even we could not have predicted this," Hannah said, trying to contain her own anger.

Ciel calmed down. "Ahem. I see. So...you mentioned their disappearance was our fault?"

“That’s right! After you showed up they started acting weird! Says Wordsmith,” Snake accused the trio. He started shaking as tears streamed down his face. "I somehow got that Joker and the others were hiding something from me. However, despite my appearance...those guys called me their friend. They called me their family. YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!!! I DEFINITELY WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!! Says Wilde."

Jim looked at Ciel. "You want to tell him, or should I?"

"Tell me what? Says Webster."

"I'll tell him," said Ciel. He inhaled. "The circus group you were in kidnapped children one by one in the places you visited on tour. We became your companions in order to find evidence of this.”

Snake blinked his eyes. "They were...kidnappers? THAT'S A LIE! DON'T TALK RUBBISH! Says Oscar."

"Rubbish?” Ciel asked calmly. “That might be.” He admitted very softly. “Because my real identity was discovered before I had a chance to gather evidence… they made their whereabouts unknown after that. In that sense, I may have taken your peace. However, I wanted to save the children that were suffering because of them.” He walked over to Snake, careful to mind the serpents and undid his bonds. “Of course I want to save you too.”

Snake looked up at him. "What is this?! Says Wild."

"Ciel!" Jim shouted.

Ciel raised his hand, signaling him to stop. He then resumed talking to the human snake, "Snake, come to my mansion."

"Wh-What are you saying?! Says Keats."

“You heard me right. I said I want to save you.” Snake looked doubtful. “We are looking for Joker and the others right now to clear the incidents. So don’t you think that staying here would be the fastest way to see them again?” The boy earl gave him a sweet smile. “I know they are not bad people from living in the circus. They are kind and cheerful to anyone and everyone. That’s why they should atone for their crimes. I’d like them to achieve true happiness. All of them including you.” He extended his hand.

Snake gasped. He looked up at Ciel. "Including...me..." He reached up, grabbed it and helped himself up.

* * *

Snake was ordered to stay in the greenhouse until Hannah called him. Ciel, Jim and Hannah walked in the garden, discussing about what to do with him. “If you stick to a lie it will eventually become the truth," Ciel explained.

"Indeed," Hannah said. "I especially liked that little act you made. Your skills are improving."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all," Jim said. "But there's still one problem." He pointed to Hannah. "You're dead. How are we going to explain that you're still alive to the servants?"

"Oh. That."

* * *

There was mostly silence that surrounded Hannah Annafellows' grave. The only ones making noise were Lizzy and Soma, both of whom were sobbing loudly.

The former wrapped her arms around her fiance. "Hannah...YOU'RE A LIAR!" she shouted at the grave. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HIM! BUT NOW..." Her voice softened, but the tears still fell. "...now... Oh, Ciel! I'm so, so sorry!" She sobbed in his chest.

Before Ciel could respond, Soma suddenly embrace him as well, making him gulp in surprise. “Don’t cry Ciel! We’ll be with you forever!" he sobbed.

“For ever and ever,” Lizzy completed as Agni and the Phantomhive servants turned on the faucets.

Suddenly, both Lizzy and Soma felt something tug on their collars and toss them to the ground. Jim looked down at them with anger. "Stop crying! Show some dignity will you-" But even he was crying. "Hannah...Lizzy, Soma...I'm sorry."

Lizzy picked herself up. "Jim...you were so close to her. I understand, too."

"As do I," said Soma as Agni helped him up.

Suddenly, there was a little dinging sound. The bell attached to the grave was ringing on its own.

"It's ringing?" Finnian exclaimed. "But there's no breeze!"

“Oh my… should you really be standing around like that?” Undertaker said with a big smile. “If the bell of a safety coffin rings, it means she is still alive.”

"DIG HER UP!" the Phantomhive servants and Agni shouted, frantically digging up the dirt with their bare hands and shovels. Finally, they pulled the coffin out of the hole and threw open the lid.

Hannah Annafellows stretched and yawned. "I finally got out of there. Everyone-" Whatever she was about to say, she didn't say as all the servants and Lizzy ran up to her and tackle-hugged her, making the coffin collapse from the extra weight. Then the waterworks began again.

“You asshole! I thought I had lost another comrade!” Bard finally broke down and tears started to flow.

“Miss Annafellows, I am so glad!” Finny shouted in a congested voice.

Mey-Rin wept beyond words.

Soma blew his nose with a small smile, relieved.

Tanaka smiled benignly, nodding.

“Everyone please calm down," Hannah said, patting their heads.

“I’m glad we put her in a safety coffin,” the Undertaker said with a chuckle, covering his mouth with one of the wide sleeves.

“I’ll say," the young earl said nonchalantly.

“It’s a miracle! God, I am so grateful!” Agni was shouting to the heavens, hands together in prayer.

“Come back again,” Undertaker said, waving them away as he left.

“I’m glad they were fooled due to shock," Hannah said. Then she grimaced. "Though, I'd rather they not be so care-free. Ugh. I'm covered in tears and snot."

"Wipe it off," Jim said, handing her a handkerchief.

"Miss Annafellows," Tanaka said, approaching her. He placed his pin on her outfit's breast. "Consider this your promotion. This pin recognizes you as the Phantomhive butler. The Phantomhive butler is not allowed to breathe his last breath before his master. You are the Phantomhive butler now."

"A female butler?" Hannah asked with a chuckle. "That's unheard of."

"But you are my butler nonetheless," Ciel said.

Hannah placed a kiss on her master's forehead. "And I am devotedly in your service. Until the day that lies become truth." She smiled at him. "And Jim..." The blonde boy turned to face her. She placed a kiss on his forehead. "I will obey you as well. Until we become one." She coughed a little. "By the way, Lizzy? There is something that you are wrong about." The girl faced her, confused. "I am no liar."


	44. His Maid, A Haunting

The kitchen...The day after Hannah Annafellows' "resurrection"...

“And that will be all concerning your duties for today," the newly promoted female butler said as she finished off her list of the servants' tasks. "However there is one last thing you need to know. There will be an increase in servants in the manor.”

"What?!" the Phantomhive servants exclaimed.

She opened the door. "Please enter."

The staff members' shock, a nest of snakes swarmed into the kitchen. Baldroy jumped onto a stool and squealed. Mey-Rin jumped onto a counter and held a knife. Finnian stayed in place. Tanaka just laughed, "Ho, ho, ho."

"Please, calm down," Hannah assured everyone. "They won't bite unless he orders them to."

"He?" squeaked Baldroy.

Snake slowly peaked his head out from behind the door. He was now wearing a suit and tie, but some snakes were still coiled around his body. Hannah suddenly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. “Straighten up," she said, slapping his back. "Introduce yourself loud and clear.” She had gone into a strict tutor mode.

"I...I'm Snake," he said shyly. "It's nice to meet you. Says Oscar."

"So it's Oscar?" Finnian asked, already starting to like the newcomer.

"No! This one's Snake, and I'm Oscar! Says Oscar." The human snake was speaking for his friends again. He pointed to the snakes slithering about the kitchen, "That one is Emily, next to her is Bronte, and over there is Wordsworth..." The servants' reactions were mixed: Finnian and Tanaka were quick to make friends, Mey-Rin made a cautious glance at Bronte...or was it Wordsworth? And Baldroy still looked terrified.

“Yes, yes. We’ll talk about those ‘servants’ at another time,” Hannah cut through the presentations with a sharp clap, looking around and sighing. "Anyway, he’ll be a footman in this household from now on. Please work together.” Snake's first task? Help Baldroy peel potatoes.

Baldroy pulled Hannah to the side and whispered to her, "Are you for real in hiring a shady guy like this?”

Hannah shrugged her shoulders, "No matter who he is, the young master has made his decision. I will simply obey. Also, couldn’t I say the same thing about you?” The cook grumbled at her. “However if he bares his teeth at our master then…” Her implication was made clear when she squashed a fly that landed next to her.

* * *

“How is he?” Ciel asked by the time the after dinner tea was served. He was reading the newspaper along with Jim.

“It will take some time to train him. At least he’s a fast learner.” Hannah said as she cleared the table.

“You are quite good at making people learn, aren’t you?” Jim stated smugly, almost joking.

“Indeed. Well, that was what I was going to say but…” Hannah made a smirk. “When I see the young master dance it appears that my teaching skills only go so far.”

Ciel was sorely tempted to flip her off.

* * *

Sometime later, Ciel was given a new task from the Queen: construction and restoration at Ludlow Castle in Shropshire had been halted because the workers fled the site in terror. Apparently, they refused to work because of the ghostly activities.

"Pathetic," Ciel grumbled when he, Jim and Hannah arrived at the castle, which looked half complete and half ruined. Construction equipment lied about, abandoned by the workers who refused to come back. "Are these men or children? As if something like ghosts can actually…” He paused in his rant and glanced at Hannah.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. “Let us finish this quickly and head home.”

Jim raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The trio walked down an abandoned corridor, when Ciel stopped and looked at a painting on the wall depicting two boys in old fashioned clothing. "I've seen this painting before," he said. "Could it be a replica?"

The door behind slammed closed suddenly and without any influence from them, a path showing itself through candlelight, guiding them through the decorated corridors.

When they reached a room that looked like an audience chamber, a voice belonging to a teenage boy said in the shadows, "You. Who gave you vagrants permission to enter my castle?"

"A traveling minstrel?" Jim asked.

"How dare you!" A boy with long blonde hair and wearing regal clothing stepped out of the shadows. "I am Edward V, the King of England!"

"What's going on?" Ciel asked Hannah.

"That painting, much like ghosts it seems, is real," Hannah explained calmly. "It is said 400 years ago, Edward V, who was soon to receive the crown, and his younger brother, Richard, were confined to the Tower of London where they were eventually assassinated by their own relatives who sought the throne. This castle is where they stayed when they were younger after all."

The boy earl sighed. "It may have been just for a few months, but technically, he is still king."

"But, he's dead," Jim whispered. "And we already have a Queen."

"Does he know that?"

"What are you talking about?" the ghost boy demanded.

Hannah started the show with a curtsey. “My Master, the Earl Ciel Pahntomhive, is at your service Your Majesty.”

Ciel took off his hat, put it on his chest and bowed down. He pinched Jim to bow as well. "Forgive us for our rudeness, Your Highness. I was not expecting or aware of Your Majesty’s presence."

The ghost king raised an eyebrow, then said, "Fine. I forgive you. I don't get many guests in this castle."

"Actually, I am more than a guest. This castle is now property of my company," the young earl said.

"Ah, so you are to be the new caretaker, then?"

"Not exactly. If I may be so bold, Sire, I must ask you to leave the premises."

The ghost looked offended. “Are you trying to tell a king and his brother who lived in this castle for 400 years to leave?”

"Naturally you will be compensated," the young earl assured Edward V. That smile said otherwise. "It is my intention to comply absolutely with Your Majesty’s will. Let us discuss a way of reaching an agreement satisfactory to both sides."

"Ciel," Jim nudged his shoulder. "What _can_ you give a ghost?"

It was at this moment Hannah saw a smaller boy poking his head out from behind a corner. He had regal clothing and blonde hair much like his brother, and in his hands, he carried a small skull.

"It seems my brother, Richard, has taken a liking to your maid," Edward V said.

"Technically, she is my butler," Ciel said.

"A female butler? Women can't be butlers."

"Butler or not, she is still my most loyal servant, Hannah Annafellows."

"We would have so much more fun if we had a servant around," Richard said to the skull.

"Indeed," Edward V nodded. "And given she seems a rather extraordinary maid, this will undoubtedly become rather interesting."

* * *

 So, it all came down to a simple game of chess. "If I win, I keep your servant," Edward V said. "If you win, you can do whatever you like with the castle."

Ciel made a cocky smile. "Don't regret it."

“Let us play fairly,” the king stated haughtily, picking up the first piece. “It would be no fun otherwise.”

Time passed...

"I will keep my promise," Ciel said as he took another piece.

"I know you will." He held up a knight and, as if by magic, it transformed into the queen. He placed it down on the board. "Checkmate."

"That's cheating!" Ciel said in outrage.

"Did you lie when you said you would play fairly?!" Jim shouted. Hannah pinched his side to silence him, but it was too late.

“What did you just say?” There was rage in the ghost boy king's voice. “I never tell lies. I detest lies!” He picked the queen, making it change once again. “This is my chess piece. I am just using my individual abilities to the best effect. I am not cheating!"

"If Your Majesty would allow me to speak," Hannah said with a bow.

"You may," Edward V said.

"It looks as though my master is forgetting his very own credo.” That made the boy earl frown. “My master firmly believes that anyone who fails to utilize all the pieces in his hand to their full potential because he abides to superficial rules is a fool."

"Well then," Edward V said, calming down. "It seems we have no problem then. Richard?"

The younger boy ghost ran up to Hannah and gave her a hug.

Ciel sighed. "I admit defeat. Hannah, this is my order: You are to serve those two wholeheartedly until they are completely satisfied."

"I will do my best."

Jim was flabbergasted. "But...but...she..."

"Jim," Ciel said sternly. "They won."

"But...Hannah...she..." The blonde boy looked as though he might cry.

"It's done," the boy earl said with finality.

"Phantomhive, I lack diversion. Visit me as a guest," Edward V said.

"It will be an honor."

"Now then," the boy king said as he led Hannah away. "Let's get you out of that outfit, maid. It looks more like a funeral gown."

The door closed and as if on cue, the candles blew out.

"How could you," Jim said, crying. "She was..."

"She is a servant, nothing more," Ciel said bluntly. "Come. Let's go to the guest room. I don't like being in this dark room."

* * *

The Phantomhive butler still carried on her duties as any servant would. She ironed the two boy ghosts' clothes, polished their shoes, even prepared them their tea. All the while, Richard watched with intent and curiosity. And the whole time, he would never let go of the skull, not even to change clothes. It made Hannah curious.

* * *

In the library, Ciel and Jim were doing some research on the Tower of London. More specifically, on the story of the Two Princes in the Tower. Ciel read a passage in a book, "'In 1483, two princes disappeared from the Tower of London. Almost 200 years later, the remains of two children were discovered. Were they the two princes that had been missing for so long...?'"

"'...and if so, who murdered them?'" Edward V appeared out of the shadows. When he saw him, Jim looked away. "I'm sorry," the ghost king said. "But you'll have to answer another dead person for that answer. I'm afraid I don't know myself. I don't remember what happened when I died. One day, I just woke up in this castle, nothing more than a ghost."

"Such a kind man you are," Ciel said to the ghost's confusion. "If I had been treated so viscously, I would never forget the ones who did it to me."

"It has been so long," Edward V said. "Our killers are long dead and so are the people who protected us. And as for me, I can't even remember it."

"Pain tends to heal as time passes," Ciel said. "But personally, I don't want time to heal my wounds."

"You're strong. Stronger than most." The ghost boy king smiled. Suddenly, there was a loud gonging sound. "What's that?!"

"That would be Hannah, signaling it's dinner time," Jim said.

"Ah, I see. Time does fly by so quickly."

* * *

Dinner was fruitless. Ciel tried to ask Hannah what she learned so far, but she just said nothing and chastised him for being rude. She was the ghosts' servant now, after all. Jim barely touched his food.

* * *

Both boys awoke late in the night. They expected Hannah to be there, but she wasn't. All there was was a neatly folded pile of clothes. Ciel sighed.

While Jim was able to put on his clothes easily, Ciel was having trouble, ever the pampered boy. He put on the night robe over his shirt, then the trousers; his socks were rolling themselves down his legs as he shoved his feet onto the shoes, staring at the lacing with a frown.

"You really should learn how to tie your shoes whenever Hannah's not here," Jim said. "Here." He took the laces. "Remember this. You go over and back, left to right, loop-de-loop and you pull them tight."

"What is that?" Ciel asked.

"It's a rhyme I taught myself when I tied my shoes. Although, personally, I preferred laceless shoes."

"Really," said Hannah stepping out of the shadows. "Perhaps you should wear laceless shoes from now on, Young Master."

Ciel glared at her. "What of the princes? Surely you have not come all the way here with the sole purpose of laughing at me?”

Hannah looked sad. "I would never do that." She kissed both boys on the forehead. "I simply came here to make sure the guests are feeling well."

Jim didn't look at her. "I thought you of all people would never leave me..."

"I'm still here," she said, giving him a hug.

"Just go."

* * *

Later, the boys followed Edward V to the library, careful not to be seen. They watched as he walked right through a book case. Ciel and Jim walked to the book case and the latter touched them. "These books. They're fake! A secret passage?"

"Can I help you?" Hannah appeared, holding a key in her hand. "Do you want to see what's inside?"

Ciel growled, "I don’t recall giving an order! Why are you acting of your own free will? I am the one who makes decisions until..."

"It's part of my service," the female butler insisted. "The key to satisfying a guest during his stay is to foresee his wishes and act accordingly at all time. It is only natural for a servant of His Royal Highness, the King of England to be able to do this much."

Ciel frowned, "I'll kill you."

“Well then. Do you wish me to unlock the door?”

“Open it," he demanded.

“As you wish.”

* * *

On the other side of the hidden door was not what both boys were expecting. "What is this?" Ciel asked. Skeletons, both complete and incomplete, were scattered about the floor.

"It is a charnel house," Hannah said.

Ciel accidentally stepped on a bone. "Please be careful." Edward V appeared. "It has been a long time since humans have been in this room."

"What is this?"

"It was originally an underground prison. Criminals denied burial by the church were thrown here and forgotten. Not even their souls were allowed to leave. At some point I decided to create a memorial.” The king turned to a chess board made of marble with a neat set of skulls placed on their squares. “Please allow me to introduce my family… reunited as a bone parade and placed where they would belong in a chess match.”

Ciel noticed one empty square. "One of the knights is missing."

"That spot is for Richard."

"You can't find him?"

"That's not it. The skull is here. It was sent here from the Tower of London 200 years ago. However Richard will not part with it.” So that was the skull he was refusing to part with. “I just want to free my brother, let him go to the throne of God where there is no suffering nor pain.”

"You mean Heaven?" asked Jim.

Edward V nodded. “Yes. My wish will be fulfilled if this memorial is perfected.”

"Is it really his own skull?" Jim asked unsure.

"Of course it is! Why else would he refuse to let it go?"

Ciel smirked. “In other words, you will be appeased if you acquire the skull. You wish to have it in your possession no matter the cost.”

"Yes."

"Hannah," Ciel ordered. "This is an order. Bring the skull and move this chessboard to the hall."

"Yes, my lord."

"What are you doing?" the boy ghost king asked.

"I am simply fulfilling His Majesty's wishes," Ciel said with an evil smile. "The easiest way possible."

* * *

"NO! STOP IT!" Richard shouted. The chessboard and the skulls had been moved to the audience chamber and Richard had been carried to the room in Hannah's arms.

"Please forgive me," she said.

"Pooh," scoffed Ciel with a smirk. "And here I was looking forward to seeing a fight between a demon and a ghost."

"Could you please be more gentle," Edward V asked.

“I really find it incomprehensible that you left such an issue of such degree unattended for 200 years.”

"But I don't like seeing my brother cry!"

"What's more important," Jim said darkly. "A few stupid tears or going to Heaven?"

"Stupid?!"

Hannah reached for the skull, but Richard held it back. "NOOOOOO!!! If you take it, brother will-"

“Let Richard go. This is my order as a king.” Edward V reached for a scepter and tried to strike her, but she dodged it.

“Oh, I beg your pardon. Nonetheless your majesty is a somewhat impotent king.”

"How dare you!"

"That's it!" Jim stood up, intending on getting this over with. "Why don't you tell the truth, Richard," he said, snatching the skull from the boy's grasp. "That this isn't your skull at all?!"

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"There had to be a real reason why he was so clingy to this skull. And I could tell it was not because he was in pain or whatever nonsense he fed his brother." He dropped the skull, breaking it.

Richard gasped. Then he started crying. "It's true, brother!"

Edward V's eyes widened. "You lied?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know whose skull this is! If you found out, you would be sad!"

“That can’t be.”

“You forgot. Our bones are long gone… since that day in the Tower of London.”

There was a pause. “You are right… I remember…” Edward V admitted suddenly.

"That nice guard said good night to us on the night we died," Richard said.

"But he was the one who let our killer in," Edward V remembered solemnly. "That's why I hate liars."

"But the worst part of it was I never thought I would never see each other again. Then they chopped up our bodies and threw our pieces into the Thames."

Edward V started crying. "How could I forget…”

His brother hugged him. "Please don't cry."

"Phantomhive, you were right."

"Pain tends to heal as time passes," Ciel said sternly. "But personally, I don't want time to heal mine. That's what I said, right? You may have thought you escaped the pain, but that's nothing more than stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain."

Edward V realized, “Even though I detest lies I have been lying to myself…” Suddenly, cinematic records burst from both boys' bodies and flew up into the sky. Edward V turned to Ciel. “Thank you, Phantomhive.”

“I did not do much, Oh, and do not worry about the castle. I intend to leave it as it is.”

"I am relieved to hear that."

"Good bye, Miss Annafellows!" Richard said, giving her a hug.

When the last of the film strips were gone, both boy kings disappeared.

"Well, that's that," Hannah said. Jim suddenly hugged her. "Jim?"

"Don't ever leave me like that again," he said. "And don't you ever use Hannah as part of a bet!"

Ciel huffed. "You forget, she is a servant. I can use her however I want. That is what a master does."

Jim looked down sadly. "But she...saved us...I wish I could have done the same with..." He stopped talking.

"With what?" asked Ciel.

"Nothing." He released Hannah. "Let's just get out of this castle. It's starting to scare me a little."

Hannah made a playful smile. "You were not afraid when there were ghosts in here, but now that it's empty, you're afraid of it?"

"It's not the ghosts I was afraid of Hannah," Jim snapped. "It was the feeling of loneliness that they were feeling. I don't like loneliness."

Ciel frowned.

* * *

The next day, Ciel and Jim bowed before two little memorials for the ghosts Hannah had placed the night before. Then they stood up. "Well, now that the nuisances are gone," Ciel said to the workers, who had returned when word got out that the ghosts were gone. "Let's make up for lost time, people!"

_You liar._


	45. His Maid, Setting Sail

_The Departed Rising From Death?! Karnstein Hospital Performs A Miracle!_

Ciel scoffed at the newspaper's headline. "Is something wrong?" Hannah asked as she poured her master's tea.

"It's nothing."

Jim read the headline. "Utter nonsense."

Suddenly the door kicked open and Lau stepped into the room. "Hello earl!" he said cheerfully, ignoring a wheezing Mey-Rin as she tried to tell him he can't go in. Ran-Mao kicked her away.

Caught off guard by the sudden intrusion, Ciel fell out of his seat and Jim's heart jumped and he let out a screech. "LAU!" both boys shouted.

"I was aiming for your breakfast, but your done already?" Suddenly, Lau saw a particular maid standing nearby. Or, female butler. "Say, didn't you die, Miss Annafellows?"

"LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING!" Ciel shouted.

"Just tell us why you're here," Jim demanded. "You didn't just come all this way just to mooch our food. I can tell."

* * *

"A hospital that revives the dead?" Ciel asked.

"I think we read something like that earlier today," said Jim.

The boy earl snorted. "I have no interest in the occult." The demon female butler behind him suppressed a giggle.

"It might not be occult though," Lau said as he fed on a pie Hannah served him.

"What?"

"Karnstein Hospital seems to be doing a lot of shopping down at the back docks the Earl has me in charge of."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Drugs?"

"Weapons?" asked Jim.

"No. People." That made Jim feel a shiver down his spine. In other words, slaves. “They come looking for foreign slaves illegally quite often, but lately the amounts have been unusual.” Figures. Even though slavery was made illegal in 1838, it was still done in low key.

Ciel asked, “Don’t they just dispose of them once they’re not needed?”

Lau shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I care, but..." He paused to eat his food. "...isn't it bad for a hospital like that to feature in the regular society's news?"

"In other words, you are saying that there is a possibility that the revival of the dead is occurring as a result of illegal human experimentation?" Hannah stated.

"That's right."

"When is it ever legal?" Jim asked sarcastically.

"If that it’s true then it is indeed an unauthorized interference in regular society by an underground power," Ciel said. He sipped his tea. “However, remove the thorns from the rose in advance and you will not hurt your hand. Hannah, investigate immediately.”

"Right away."

* * *

"Reviving the dead..." Jim looked up from his desk to see Ciel looking out the window. "How foolish..."

"We both know that's not possible," Jim said to no one.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps made them look at the door. It slammed open and Lizzy, wearing a floral dress, ran into the office and wrapped her arms around her fiancee. “Ciel! Listen, listen! We’re having a family trip in April!” She gripped his hands, bouncing up and down, excited and blushing. “We will travel to New York on a passenger luxury ship for three weeks from the seventeenth!! And so father was wondering if you…”

"That's impossible," Ciel said.

Lizzy let go of him and said in disappointment, “It’s a ticket for the Campania’s maiden voyage! They say it’s the most luxurious ship in the world.” The boy earl was still unimpressed. “Mother said it would be good if Ciel took time to rest once in a while…”

The mention of Marchioness Midford made Jim shudder.

Ciel shook his head. “I appreciate the thought but I can’t take that much time off.” Lizzy looked crestfallen and sulky. And that made him backtrack as well. “I’ll go if it’s somewhere close. I can make time for a few days. Then I’ll go wherever you want. But close, you hear me?! So..." He let out a yell when she hugged him in a death hold.

“As long as we’re together anywhere is fine! I’m so happy!”

 _“Anywhere_ is the most difficult you know…”

Good thing Lizzy didn't hear that. "I'll bring you back lots of souvenirs!" And with that she ran out the room and skipped merrily back to the carriage where her family was waiting. Ciel looked out the window and smiled.

Jim frowned as he resumed his paperwork. Finally he said, "You aren't going, are you?"

"Of course not."

Jim made a smile of his own and walked from his desk and over to Ciel's side. "Why do you even bother making her happy? You don't really love her."

"She is my family."

"Is that all? Or..."

Ciel looked at him. "I know what you're trying to do, Jim." His friend raised an eyebrow. "You think I did not notice the way you frown whenever Lizzy embraces me or whenever we hold hands? How she says she loves me?"

"Do you?" Jim demanded.

Ciel closed his eyes for a brief moment. Then he looked back at his friend. "I'll do anything to keep her happy, even if I don't feel the same feelings she has. I won't let her cry again." His eyes narrowed. "Besides, I have appearances to keep up with. Can you imagine what society would think if it were found out you have...a thing for me?"

"I don't care!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Both boys let out a scream. Hannah was standing outside the window - the two story window, mind you - and was wearing a nurse's outfit.

“Don’t surprise me like that!!” Ciel shouted, putting his hand over his heart. “And what is that outfit!? And I was not grinning.”

"Well, as they say," the female butler said as she crawled through the window and took some papers from the coat. "When in Rome, do what the Romans do. Moreover I obtained some rather interesting information. It’s about the aforementioned Karnstein Hospital." She placed the papers on the young earl's desk. "It seems that the upper rank doctors, including the director Ryan Stoker, have created an association called the 'Aurora Society'. The Aurora Society’s true face is that of a secret society that consists solely on doctors who have the 'complete salvation of mankind through medicine' as their motto. But I have also confirmed that the members conduct secret illegal human experimentations within the hospital daily. According to the nurse that was convinced to talk, the Aurora Society holds presentations for the results of their experiments regularly and collects donations from nobles. There was no sign of slaves inside the hospital and there was nothing pertaining to human experiments or revival of the dead."

"It could not get any fishier than this, huh,” Ciel sighed and slouched down in his armchair behind the desk.

Hannah nodded. “I am certain there is some definite clue to be found in this Aurora Society.”

"When is their next meeting?"

"It is scheduled to be on a passenger ship departing from Southampton port on the 17th of April."

Ciel drummed his fingers on his desk. "Hmph… meeting on a ship is really something you would expect idle nobles to…" Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes widened in horror. "Hannah! What's the name of the ship?!"

"The Blue Star’s Luxury Cruise Ship Campania."

Ciel felt horror again. Oh, no. He had to get on that ship and make sure Lizzy didn't get into any trouble!

* * *

April 17, 1889...

"So this is the Campania!" Finnian shouted. The docks were crowded with people. Passengers were boarding and people were saying their goodbyes and crew members were helping them with their luggage... It was so much to take in.

“Sure is huge.” Baldroy agreed, looking up with crossed arms. Mey-Rin nodded, open mouthed. Tanaka also seemed impressed. Jim stood next to Ciel's side, trying to take in all 

“Please take these suitcases to 1st class," Hannah instructed a baggage handler.

“It’s nice that Snake gets to go," Finnian looked to see Snake pushing a suitcase with holes in it; the snakes inside needed to breathe after all.

“It’s because it’s part of a footman’s job to accompany his master on his outings," Hannah explained. She turned to the servants. “Please do your jobs properly while we are gone.”

"Yes, Ma'am!"

One of the crew members called out, “We will set sail soon. All boarding passengers please make haste!"

“Well then,” Ciel called as they climbed the stairs. “We’re off.”

* * *

The sound of the horn signaled that it was time to set sail. People leaned over the banisters of the ship to wave and cheer their loved ones goodbye, confetti flew down from the ship and the people on the docks waved to the passengers as the ship sailed off.

No one noticed a peculiar figure sneak on board the ship. A figure dressed in black.

* * *

Lizzy's lips trembled and her eyes were close to tears when she saw her fiance. "I..." Ciel said, unsure of what to say. "I thought I'd surprise you...GAH!"

Lizzy wrapped him in a tight hug and spun him around. "Even though you said you couldn’t come! I’m so happy!"

"ELIZABETH!" Ciel, Lizzy, Jim and Hannah let out a squeak when they heard the sound of Marchioness Midford's stern voice. “Please do not display such indecent behavior in public.”

"That's right," said a boy in his late teens. He had short blond hair and emerald green eyes. As an aristocrat, he dressed in an expensive, sophisticated suit. This was Lizzy's older brother, Edward. "Furthermore," he said, his tone turning into one of anger. He pointed to Ciel and shouted, "I haven’t acknowledged you as my brother in law, you understand me?! So get off her already!"

Another man in a fancy suit approached him. He was middle-aged with a cleft chin, thick eyebrows, and a mustache. He stylized his hair by slicking it back and sideways. This was Marquis Alexis Leon Midford, Lizzy's father. And he did not look happy.

"Marquis Midford," Ciel said nervously. "It's been a while."

Suddenly, the man smiled, picked him up into a hug and spun him around. "Long time no see, my future son-in-law!" he said cheerfully. "You're so cute!" It was pretty clear where his daughter got her personality from.

"That's not fair," Lizzy shouted. "I wanna hug him too!"

"BOTH OF YOU," shouted Francis. "ENOUGH!"

Jim hid behind Hannah. He honestly didn't know who was scarier, the Marchioness or her husband.

* * *

First class passenger deck, restaurant...

“So you will be with us for the whole three weeks?” the Marchioness asked. She had forced Ciel, Jim and Snake to have combed back hair and made Hannah's dress more...descent.

"Yes," Ciel said bluntly.

Lizzy nuzzled up to her fiance's side. "We’ve never been together for so long before! Escort me to the dinner party. Wouldn’t that be fun Ciel?"

Jim glared at her, but she didn't notice him.

"I was supposed to escort her," Edward growled quietly at his future brother-in-law.

"What the hell..." Ciel grumbled.

"It's all right," Hannah said. Then she whispered to her master, "The secret meeting won't be until the night of April 19. How about taking a good rest occasionally?"

Ciel looked at Lizzy, who was prattling about what dress she should wear. "Well, it's okay occasionally..."

* * *

Three days later...

Lizzy ambushed Ciel the moment she saw her chance and dragged him to the first class passenger lounge where the party was taking place. Cakes, pies, puddings and tarts lined up the tables and the buffet table had a feast fit for a king sitting on it. Accompanying the couple were Hannah, Jim and Snake. Snake was there as part of his learning on how to be a proper footman.

Lizzy eyed one of the cakes and ran off to get some for her and Ciel.

The boy earl groaned. "Nobles really don’t do anything but gather every day and talk about irrelevant things like what family did this or that… and with a straight face even! It feels stupid to have abandoned work for this…”

Hannah smirked. "Well then, will you accept the Marchioness’s invitation to the fencing sessions?"

"Here you go," Snake said, handing her, Ciel and Jim a plate of tarts.

“Are you not going to let me see the Statue of Liberty’s face at all?” Ciel asked Hannah, not even taking the sweets off the plate.

"But more importantly, master," she said in a silenced voice. "It is tonight." The Aurora Society's meeting.

"Yeah," the boy earl nodded. His mind wandered when he looked at Jim, sitting at a table, poking his tarts with a fork, looking sad. He had been silent these past three days, but whenever Ciel tried to ask what was wrong, he never responded. "Anyway," he said, getting back on track. "How do we get in?"

"The opening signal for the Aurora Society's meeting is a waiter bringing a glass of empty water. The attendees take one and go to the meeting place."

"Don't let the signal out of your sight," Ciel ordered.

"As you wish. One more thing..."

Their conversation was interrupted when a trio of women saw Snake and started giggling at him. They whispered behind their fans, “Look… did you see that skin?”

“He looks just like a snake, doesn’t it?”

“When did this place turn into a freak show?”

Snake looked as though he wanted to run and hide.

“Madam, I think he heard you.”

Snake felt a hand on his shoulder. "Not used to crowds?" Ciel asked.

“I look different from everyone else.” Snake whispered, looking down. “And since I’m with you, people will laugh at you too. Says Dan.” The little serpent around his shoulder hissed.

"So?"

That word surprised Snake.

“You are another person so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for?” The boy earl took a bite of tart. “Besides I am free to be with whoever I want. No one has the right to say anything about it.”

"He does have a point," Jim said, snatching the next bit of tart Ciel wanted. "Look at me. I do know what you're going through. I went through the same thing you did. Because I was poor." His hand holding the fork shook a little, but he calmed down and said with a smile, "Now here I am as a co-founder of a famous toy company! And I can get all the food and drinks I want!"

“That is right.” Hannah approached, forcing the young man to stand straight. “You are now the footman of a distinguished noble family. So straighten up and have some confidence.”

Suddenly, Ciel and Jim saw it: a waiter handing a man an empty glass cup. That's the signal! "Follow him," Ciel ordered. "Snake, stay here and clean that up!"

Snake blinked. Then looked down at the plate of unfinished tarts he was to "clean up". Uncertain by what Ciel meant, he took a bite. "That's good!"

* * *

First Class Smoking Room...

"Would you like a glass of completely purified water?" a waiter in a white suit asked the man holding the cup. "It's only 30 pounds."

The trio overheard the conversation from behind the corner as they changed into their disguises. Ciel removed his eyepatch and replaced it with a bandage and wore a blonde wig. Jim wore a newspaper boy hat and a red wig. Hannah hid her long silver hair with a black wig and she replaced her indigo dress with a black one.

"That's quite an expensive price for a glass of water," Jim whispered.

“Which probably means that if one can’t afford it they are not qualified to get in," Ciel correctly guessed. "All right. Let's go..."

"Wait." Hannah pulled him back. "There's something else. I was going to tell you earlier but we were interrupted by those gossiping ladies. The Aurora Society has a fixed greeting. Those who do not know it will be forced to leave."

"Say such things sooner!!" Ciel whispered angrily. He wanted to shout, but not while the guard was within ear shot. Instead, he sighed and said, "Fine. What's the greeting?" When he was told what it was, his eyes widened. "Wha... It can't believe it... Do I really have to do that?!"

"If you don't do it," Hannah said seriously. "We will be seen as outsiders and be forced to leave immediately. So do not hesitate under any circumstances. That goes for you too, Jim."

"Oh, I don't want to miss this," Jim said with a smirk.

Ciel looked like he wanted to punch him. Then he sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this over with!"

They got passed the guard, and walked into the smoke room. It had the same lavish decorations as the passenger lounge with crystal chandeliers, gold railings and dinner tables with plates of various foods on them. Various men and women walked around, chatting, all carrying a glass of "purified water". Those who had no glass were clearly paired with someone else. At the end of the room was a large stage. Was there going to be some kind of performance?

"Excuse me, are you new members?" a man asked the trio. He was wearing a fancy suit and tie like the other men, but on his coat was a pin with a phoenix on it. Obviously he was here to check if they were outsiders or if they knew the greeting.

Ciel wanted to vomit. "The...The complete flames in our chests...shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are..."

And on cue, Ciel, Jim and Hannah stretched their arms out like wings and stood on one leg, complete with a Can-Can kick. "The phoenix!!" they exclaimed.

Here's what was going on in Ciel's mind right now: Rage. Fury. Irritation. Humiliation. What is up with this pose?! This can't be right!! If this is wrong, everything will be ruined... Hannah!!

The man smiled and did the pose. "The phoenix!! Welcome! Here are your badges!" He handed the three of them pins matching the one on his coat.

When the man walked away to talk to friends, Ciel growled darkly, "I never want to do that again."

"It was worth it," Jim snickered.

Suddenly, an all too familiar laugh caught the trio's attention. “To think the earl would ever do something like that…That was the best!!” He rolled back and forth on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Undertaker?!" exclaimed Ciel.

“Saying the phoenix with such a serious face," the Undertaker giggled.

"You bastard..."

"Not now, master," Hannah said. "Moreover, what are you doing here?"

Undertaker pulled up a chair. "My job. The hospital is a regular customer of mine."

Ciel got straight to business. “We’re investigating the illegal human experimentation going on in here though. Do you know anything about the revival of the dead?"

“One moment then…” The Undertaker tapped his chin with one long black nail, thinking. Then he giggled again. “If you want information I want compensation. Let me see… how about you do that pose again?”

Ciel growled angrily, "Who in the hell will-"

"The phoenix!" That familiar voice made him turn around and what he saw gasped in horror. "Sorry, I arranged to pose in my own style."

Ciel immediately hid behind Hannah. "Is that the Viscount of Druitt?! What the hell is he doing here?!"

"He's a member as well it seems," Hannah said. "Oh, and he is a doctor as well, in case you've forgotten."

"I did forget..."

Druitt saw her and approached her. Jim ran under a table to hide. "Ah, are you a new member?" Druitt asked Hannah.

"Yes."

"We saw the article in the newspaper." The Viscount sighed dramatically. "Madame Samuel's loose lippedness is quite troublesome. To think she'd leak out our secrets so easily...Oh?" He looked behind her and saw Ciel. "Excuse me, have we met before somewhere?"

"NO!!" Ciel almost shouted in panic. "I'm sure this is our first meeting!!"

The viscount patted the boy earl's head. "Indeed. I would surely never forget such a beautiful boy such as yourself." It took everything in Ciel's power to not vomit. Under his hiding spot, Jim had to bite his hand to prevent himself from attacking Druitt. The viscount noticed the bandage on Ciel's face and said, "Ah but what a pitiful bandage you have."

His face is so close... I'm going to be sick! “My mother said that if I came here they could heal it.”

Hannah's face blushed. "Mother...?"

Druitt leaned closer. That’s right. I am sure Ryan will heal it for you.” Ryan? “I am already looking forward to stare into both of your eyes. No!” The viscount stepped back and struck a flamboyant pose of doubt and tragedy. “Wait! It’s decadent enough the way it is now. Quite nice even…”

He rambled on, not noticing that Ciel was already inching away from him. Wait, Ciel thought. Where did Undertaker go?

"Oh, you two!" Druitt grabbed both Hannah and Ciel and dragged them to the stage where the crowd was gathering. The lights dimmed. A door next to the stage opened and four men carrying a coffin on their shoulders walked in. They set it down in the center of the stage and another man walked in and stood in front of the coffin. He had fair, swept hair, and wore a pair of small glasses and a white doctor's coat with the Aurora Society's phoenix on it. "That's our founder, Ryan Stoker," Druitt said.

"That's him?" Ciel whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Jim snuck out of his hiding place and went up to one of the balconies to get a better view.

A spotlight shined down on Stoker as he stood before the audience. “The complete flames in our chest shall not be extinguished by anyone,” he started the recitation calmly. “We are… the phoenix!” He struck the pose without any sign of embarrassment. Well, he was the one who invented it.

"THE PHOENIX!!!" rumbled the crowd as they did the pose. Why? Ciel thought. Why, why, why, why, why, WHY?!

Stoker cleared his throat and bowed. "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming for today’s research presentation of the Aurora Society’s 'Complete Salvation of Mankind Through Medicine Project'." He looked up and paused as if waiting for someone to ask a question. Instead, he asked the question for them, "What is 'complete salvation' you say? That is...COMPLETE HEALTH! A healthy body with healthy teeth, a healthy spirit within a healthy body and finally a healthy mood! Healthiness truly is splendid!"

Ciel, Jim and Hannah made a disturbed face.

"However," Stoker said in a sombre tone. "There is the worst kind of health issue that we can’t overcome no matter how hard we try." He placed a hand on the coffin. "Death. And the great power that will save us from this disaster is… the Aurora Society’s medicine! We will now show you, ladies and gentlemen, the fruits of our 'Complete Salvation of Mankind Through Medicine'!"

The pallbearers opened the coffin, revealing the body of a young woman in her black funeral gown. Her body was covered in stitches, especially around the face and her eyes were hidden behind a white blindfold. She resembled female version of Victor Frankenstein's creature from Mary Shelley's novel.

"Behold!" Stoker continued his speech. "Margaret Connor, age 17. This young lady lost her life at an early age due to an unfortunate accident. It is truly pitiful. An accident that should not have happened. Her death not only put her but also her family’s hearts into bad health." He gestured to a grieving man and woman nearby. "I want to save them both!"

As the men put various equipment and wires on the body and attached it to a strange machine, Ciel whispered to Hannah, "Is it real?"

"Probably." She coughed. "The smell of death is so intense, it's making my nose twitch."

"Well then, Ladies and Gentlemen…” Stoker said, his voice loud and clear. “I will show you the power of medicine.” He enunciated, excited. “The Complete Salvation!” He pulled the switch and surged into the corpse, making it twitch as electricity sparked around it. “Come, rise from death! Like the phoenix!” He turned off the machine.

There was a moment's silence.

Then, there was a soft gurgling sound...and a slender, stitched hand slowly rose up.

The crowd gasped as the young woman very slowly stood up from the coffin.

“Take a look!” The doctor continued with excitement. "With our medicine, we can even overcome death!!”

The parents ran up to the "corpse" and embraced it. "Maggy!" cried the mother as she hugged her daughter, tears running down her face.

"Thank you doctor!" the father said, crying as well.

“This is 'Complete Salvation'!” Stoker shouted, earning himself a round of applause.

From his balcony, Jim's eyes widened. Ciel was completely baffled. "Did he really revive a corpse?!"

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "No. Something's not right..."

And then, the cheers turned into screams of horror as "Maggy" started chewing into the throats of her parents. The crowd screamed and ran out of the smoke room. "HANNAH!" shouted Ciel.

"Yes, master!" She grabbed knives from an abandoned table and threw them at the living corpse. It fell down in a heap.

"Did you get her?" Jim asked, running up to Hannah. She blocked him and Ciel.

"Boys, stay back!"

The corpse immediately stood back up, letting out a loud growling sound.

"What on earth...is she?!" shouted Ciel.

"I'm pretty sure I stabbed her heart," Hannah grumbled. "I honestly don't know what I'm dealing with."

 

 


	46. His Maid, Brawling

“ _The Aurora’s Society bringing the dead back to life may not be occult_.” The young master repeated slowly as the corpse shuffled forward. He tore off his, Jim's and Hannah's wigs as he said, “I’d never thought Lau’s words would be true…”

Meanwhile, Ryan Stoker cursed, "Shit, it failed." He turned to the pallbearers. "What are you standing around for?! Take her down already!!"

The pallbearers did that ridiculous phoenix pose and fired their guns at the walking corpse, but all their efforts were in vain as it ran up to them and started eating them. Stoker cursed again and ran out of the smoke room.

“How the hell are we supposed to take care of that?” the boy earl said, gritting his teeth, still staying back.

"I could dismember it," Hannah said. "That will stop it from moving."

“These guys can’t be killed unless you smash in their heads, don't you know?” A new voice sounded in, accompanied by a loud whirring sound of a motor. “Like this!” And just like that, a man with blonde hair and black highlights and wearing a black suit and tie and spectacles charged at the creature, shredding its head to pieces with what looked like a lawn mower. “Ya should pay attention to the important stuff.” When he was done shredding the corpse, he shook the blood off the lawn mower and pulled out a book from his pocket. "Now, let's see..."

"What is he?" Ciel whispered to Hannah.

"You should already know," she said.

"Wait," Jim realized. "Is he..."

"Bah," the man said, looking his notes over. "This chick is dead after all! I _told_ management I collected her properly!" He put his book away and turned to the girl's dead parents. "Now then..." He cut their bodies open with the lawn mower and out popped a series of film strips. Film strips containing the memories of the deceased which he collected in a bag.

Ciel realized it right away. "You're a Grim Reaper!"

The Reaper turned his attention to the Phantomhive trio. "Wait. Dark skin, silver hair... Are you the 'Harlot Annafellows' everyone's been talking about?"

“I have quite an aversion to that name," Hannah replied, recalling in revulsion one certain red-headed Grim Reaper who called her by that name. “I am indeed the butler of the Phantomhive family, Hannah Annafellows. And you are?”

"A butler? Women aren't butlers. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. The Grim Reaper Dispatch Association, Collection Division: Ronald Knox. Thank you for taking care of my senior." Yep. He was definitely talking about Grell.

“You just said you can’t kill them unless you smash their heads in, but...” Hannah nudged Maggy's corpse with her left foot. "Do you Grim Reapers know about reviving the dead?"

Knox shrugged his shoulders. "Nope. We don't know the details either. Just..." He looked down at Maggy. "We had reports of corpses whose souls had surely been collected moving around and stuff. So the Administration said it was our miss. I came here to investigate, however...this thing here was a genuine soulless corpse. Cause I definitely go Margaret’s soul two weeks ago."

"So the dead didn't get revived," Ciel said. "It was just a moving corpse."

"Is it possible for a soulless body to movie around?" Jim asked.

"My bosses say it's totally impossible," Knox said. "But the fact remains that they're actually up and about like this so the Death Association Dispatch is looking into it too."

“Looks like our only option is forcing Ryan to speak. Let’s go," Ciel ordered.

Suddenly, the whirring sound of the lawn mower's engine was heard and Hannah pushed the boys out of the way, just in time. She grabbed the mower, stopping it from shredding her head by mere inches.

Knox said with menacing humor, “If the administration gets wind of a demon being on board, you betcha they’ll be sayin’ aren’t you just hiding the fact that you let her snatch all the souls away? Dontcha think that those kind of false accusations will get me in trouble? And I’ll pass on overtime.” He reved up the mower. "So won’t you just vanish?”

Hannah pushed it away from her and shouted to the two boys, "Go! Both of you!"

"But...Hannah..."

"Jim!" Ciel shouted. "She can take care of herself!" He pulled out a gun. "We have to go after Stoker! Hannah! When you're done playing, come after us!"

"As you wish!"

* * *

The two boys, armed with guns, chased after the faint footsteps of Stoker down the stairs to the storage area. "He sure runs fast," Ciel muttered.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He screeched and turned around, pointing the gun at... "LIZZY?!"

“Are you planning to shoot your fiancée?!” She complained.

“Why are you here anyway?” Ciel hissed a bit nervously.

"I saw you run off so I followed you! Even though I told you to wait you just disappeared. I was looking for you." She held up a plate of cake. "I even brought you this-" She stopped talking with Jim put a hand over her mouth.

"Shut. Up," he hissed.

Lizzy wanted to scream at him in anger.

"Even though Jim is being very rude," Ciel said with a hint of annoyance. "He does have a point." He sighed. "I am sorry but I can’t be fussed over right now. It’s dangerous here so go back to Aunt Frances."

"Wait! Ciel! Jim! Don't leave me alone!" Lizzy shouted as she chased after the boys.

* * *

Campania Bottom Freight Storage...

Ciel found a lantern and lit it, still pointing the gun. "Odd. What is Ryan Stoker in the storage..." Suddenly, he heard a chewing sound. "WHO IS THERE!" He shined the lantern in the direction of the sound, only to find Snake eating cake with his serpents. 

"Too bright! Says Wordsworth."

"What are you doing down here?!"

“The food was really good,” Snake said softly, still crouching, his friends playing around. “So I thought I’d share it with everyone. Says Dan. The cake was even better than the food!"

Ciel huffed. "I see."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see... "LIZZY?!"

"Come on!" she cried, still holding the plate. "Don't leave me!"

“I told you to go back up!” Ciel chastised.

"But I wanted to share the cake..."

Jim cut her off by snatching it out of her hands. "To hell with the bloody cake, you screeching harpy!" He tossed the cake over her head...where it crashed into the face of a man with a stitched face and hands and wearing a blindfold over his eyes. Ciel grabbed her just in time before the man could take a bite out of her.

“This… isn’t the one from just now.” Ciel whispered, gripping Lizzy tightly. “There are more?!" Then he saw it: an open coffin with the mark of a phoenix on the lid. "That's the sigil of the Aurora Society! Ryan brought another revived corpse?! Snake! I’ll do something about him while you take care of Lizzy!" He realized the footman wasn't even listening. "Hey, pay attention!"

Snake pointed to the left. "That bird mark. There's a lot over there. Says Oscar."

Ciel gasped. Hanging from the ceiling were rows after rows of coffins, all of them bearing the mark of the Aurora Society. Just...how many bodies did that guy revive?! Then, to his horror, the coffins started shaking violently as if on signal. Then, the contents inside broke out and started shambling toward them, moaning and groaning. "Lizzy, run!" He grabbed his fiance by the arm and ran toward the exit, only to stop when they saw more of the undead blocking the way out. One of the bodies lunged at Lizzy, but Ciel shot it in the head, killing it at once.

"Snake, Jim; take Lizzy to the top of the luggage, quick!"

Snake and Jim and Ciel kept firing their guns. The latter pressed his back up against one of the boxes. "Shit! There's too many of them!"

"CIEL! BEHIND YOU!" Ciel reacted too late to Lizzy's warning. He shut his eyes tight, expecting a painful death...only to hear the sound of someone slicing flesh. He opened his eyes to find Jim slicing off the body's head with a fire axe.

"Get away from him!" Jim shouted as he decapitated another body. He was about to slice another when Snakes army of serpents constricted themselves around them.

"Smile, Danube," he shouted. "Come quickly while we're restraining them! Says Oscar." Ciel and Jim grabbed his hand and jumped up onto the top of the crate. The teens looked down at the corpses trying to reach for them.

"It seems they can't climb," said Jim.

"What are they?" whispered Snake. "Aside from our poison not affecting them they have a horrible smell. Says Webster."

“I don’t know the details but for some reason these corpses began moving about," Ciel said as he and Jim reloaded their guns.

"Corpses?" Lizzy shivered.

“They don’t seem to have any intelligence anyway. Nor any sense of sight or pain.”

"How do you know?" Jim asked.

"Says Oscar."

Ciel looked at the corpses. "They didn't react to the snakes at all...if they could see or feel pain they would try to shake off the snakes first. And also..." He glanced at the exit. "If they had intelligence they would leave us and head upstairs, right? They would find more food that way."

"F-Food?" Lizzy looked like she wanted to vomit.

"Yes," Jim said with a wicked smile. "You." Lizzy let out a silent squeal of terror.

"The only thing left is their hearing.” Ciel considered with a cough. “If they rely on their ears we might be able to get away by distracting them with some kind of sound.”

"How about we try using this? Says Emily," Snake said, holding his empty plate.

 _He was still carrying it?_ "Okay," Ciel said out loud. "Throw it!" But the corpses did not even react to the sound of the plate smashing.  _How are they following us? There are some without noses as well and their own putrid scent would make it hard to get anything else._ Suddenly, the whole box started shaking. "What's happening?!"

"They're trying to shake us off the crate," Jim shouted. "Snake! Can you try to hold them back?!"

"They're too many! Says Oscar."

Lizzy latched onto Ciel and cried. He held her close. "It's okay! I'll definitely protect you at least. You and Jim!" He pulled Jim into the hug. "No matter what!"

"How admirable," they heard Hannah's voice. "That's how an Englishman is supposed to be. Now, I will clean up this filth." She picked up the fire axe Jim dropped and lunged at the corpses, hacking off their heads.

Jim watched the scene with wide eyes. Blood splattering all over the place, heads flying, bodies dropping, limbs being hacked off. He couldn't help but giggle as he remembered what happened at the Spider's mansion.

"Jim?" Ciel looked at him with concern.

“I am done, young master.” Hannah looked up at the teenagers, holding the axe over her shoulder. She put it next to a box and held her arms out. "Jump. I'll catch you." Ciel did not move. "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me with those filthy hands," he growled.

"Oh. I see." She took a rag from her pocket and wiped her hands clean. Now Ciel hopped into her arms. When she let him down onto the ground, there was a wet sound.

Ciel grimaced as he found himself in a puddle of blood. "Ugh. Couldn’t you have done it a bit more elegantly?" He glanced at Hannah as she helped Lizzy and Jim down. Snake hopped down on his own. "Like a beast," the young earl said.

“I am sorry. It was an emergency," Hannah said as she picked up the axe. “Also the bodies seem to be much softer than a regular human being. Quite weak, in fact.”

“But why are there so many on the ship?”

"I think..." Hannah tossed the axe and it stuck into a box just inches from a frightened Ryan Stoker's head. "It would be good to ask him."

“It’s not like that,” the doctor shouted, attempting to explain. “That was an incomplete salvation... I did not plan to revive them in that unhealthy state...” Hannah grabbed him and pinned him to the floor. "Please listen to me! I'm in a hurry and - OW! It doesn't bend that way!"

"No need to be hasty," Hannah said with cruel glee. "There is plenty of time until we reach New York so we will listen to your tale leisurely."

"Wait, wait!"

"What is it? I already cleared them up so..."

"It's not that!"

Jim suddenly realized what Stoker was saying and said in a shaky voice. "There are...more of them. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes!" That made everyone gasp. "This ship has the latest gigantic boiler with a reciprocating steam engine installed at the center. This place is divided in two sections, the boiler separates them."

"What of it," Ciel demanded.

“In other words this ship is divided in a front and stern. There are _two_ freight storages!! And in the front storage we stored _ten times_ as many samples as there were here!!”

"TEN TIMES AS MANY?!" screamed Ciel.

“Well... this is taking a rather unpleasant turn young master,” Hannah said nonchalantly. Although there was no humor in her voice.

"Do you think 'unpleasant' covers it?" Ciel shouted. "Even one of those monsters is a hassle! Just imagine ten times this?!" He gestured to the dismembered corpses. "So, basically..."

"Most likely, this whole ship is infested by a whole horde of them at this time," Hannah finished.

"This is..." Ciel sighed. "Hannah, go ahead and take my aunt and the others to a safe place."

"What are you going to do?"

"We'd just be a burden. Jim and I also have guns. We'll be okay for a while. Come back as soon as you are sure they are safe."

"Certainly."

When he was sure Hannah was gone, Ciel turned his attention to Stoker, who was wrapped up in one of Snake's serpent's coils. "Now then." He pointed his gun at Stoker's head. "How about telling me everything? And be brief because I am not very patient. First of all, how should we deal with them?"

"Eh?"

"There is no way you decided to transport something so dangerous without any insurance. Isn't there another way to stop them aside from smashing their heads?"

Stoker hesitated then he said, "We...well there is one..." He hesitated again until Jim pointed his gun at his groin. "Okay, okay! There is a device that allows us to render the patients subjected to complete salvation inactive again by exposing them to supersonic waves."

"And where is it?" Ciel demanded.

"In my room, in first class."

"Take us there."

"Alright, alright! There is a freight elevator in the boiler room. We can use it to go upstairs."

Ciel helped onto his feet and forced him to march forward. “I have another question. How do the corpses move?”

"We implant a special device in their heads that generates a weak electric current. This way we can send signals to the various parts of their body and they recover the healthy physique of when they were alive, basically..."

"Enough," the young earl interrupted him. "Do you really think you can resuscitate people?" No response. "I’ll change my question. What is the purpose of carrying all these guinea pigs to America?"

"I...I can't tell..." BANG! "WHA!"

Jim's pistol was smoking. "You better tell the truth, or the next shot won't miss."

“What! Wait! If you shoot me you won’t be able to use the device!”

"True," Jim said. "But then again, we don't really need you. We can just stick with just destroying or removing their heads."

"WAIT!! A certain company bought up our complete salvation technology!!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What certain company?"

"They're called Osiris." They named themselves after the Egyptian god of the underworld? "Rumor has it that they're developing a new drug."

_It’s probably a dummy company created just to make the deal. _It should be investigated as soon as land was reached. Also if it does no harm to the Queen it can be left alone.__

"We're here."

Ciel opened the door to the boiler room to find the workers blissfully carrying on their duties, completely unaware of the danger that was infesting the ship.

“Snake. Take that snake off Ryan. It will go smoother if we pretend to be friendly.”

"All right. Says Webster."

"Hey, you!" A worker shouted. "This place is off limits to passengers!"

"The complete flames in our chest shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are… the phoenix!" Ryan Stoker did that ridiculous pose...then the walker did the same.

"Would you let me use the elevator my friend," Stoker asked.

"Sure, but..." The worker looked at the four teen behind the Aurora Society's leader. "Who are they?"

"They...are comrades, too! Right?"

"Right! The...the phoenix!" Ciel did the pose, followed by his friends. Afterwards, Ciel fell over and hid his face in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Lizzy asked.

Jim covered his mouth to hide his laugh.

Snake was completely baffled about the whole situation.

* * *

The Marchioness balanced her stance with the unfamiliar blade taken from the decorations, standing protectively in front of three of her friends, reduced to a weepy, screaming, panicked mess. She counted eight of those slow moving...corpses. Well, that is what she would call them. They smelled of death for sure. The Marchioness grimaced and attacked one of them, a simple forward jab piercing the chest cleanly through. “What," she gasped and pulled the blade free. She stumbled a bit thanks to her dress.

“Marchioness!” The creature's head exploded and she found herself getting back on her feet with her nephew's female butler's help. "Are you hurt?"

“Butler! What are they,” the Marchioness demanded, looking around at the mess.

“I really don’t know but the only way to defeat them is by smashing the head,” Miss Annafellows replied as she threw knives at the corpses' heads, putting them down for good.

“Apparently your information is good,” she announced calmly. “So, for the time being, I will excuse your slovenly hairstyle and indecent face.”

Hannah balked. “What's wrong with my face?”

“Frances dear, are you all right?” The Marquis and his son barged into the elevator hall. They were received a bit more warmly by the woman.

“Butler! What happened to Lizzy," demanded Edward.

“She is with the Young Master and Jim. They are all safe," Hannah assured him with calm professionalism.

“If they are together we have nothing to worry about,” Marchioness Midford smiled a bit, glancing at her husband.

“Indeed,” Marquis Midford agreed with a nod, looking warmly at her as well.

“That boy will protect his fiancée at all costs,” the Marchioness finished the line. "And Jim will protect them both."

“At all costs, as you say," Hannah asked with a hint of humor. “I was ordered by the two of them to escort you to a safe...”

“Impossible.” Edward stated with authority.

Hannah was stunned to hear that. "What?"

“The members of the Midford household have protected England for generations. As knights we would never abandon people in danger,” the Marquis stated, sword raised in a traditional salute and oath, rather solemn.

“We are English knights,” Edward continued, sheathing his sword. “We protect the weak! Right Mother?”

“Right Frances, dear?”

“Yes,” the Marchioness stated. “Go back to those children right away,” she instructed Hannah.

Hannah was at a loss for words. "But...my orders..."

“Don’t you trust our skills as swordsmen?” The Marchioness challenged in amusement as she turned away, drawing the blade and standing ready to face the five shambling corpses coming from the passenger cabins area.

“As you wish. Please be safe.” Hannah relented.

“By the way, be sure to tell Ciel," Edward said as he readied for battle. "That if anything happens to my sister, I won’t forgive him!”

“Certainly.”

Unfortunately, they were unaware that the crew manning the wheel had been eaten and the ship had veered off course and was heading straight for an iceberg...until they felt the whole ship vibrate and heard a loud scraping sound.

* * *

Suddenly, the whole room shook. "What was that shock just now?" Ciel asked. As if on cue, water burst out of the walls and started flooding the area. An alarm started to blare, gears groaning into place, creaking, not as smooth as they had once been, the insides of the ship shifting. “This alarm means the water tight doors are closing," one of the workers shouted. "Hurry before we're locked in!"

"CIEL! WAIT!" Lizzy was already waist deep in water and the dress she was wearing weighed her down.

"LIZZY!" Ciel reached for her, but was held back by a worker.

"Leave her, kid!"

Ciel squirmed his way out of the man's arms and swam over to Lizzy just as the doors closed.

"You are a daft idiot!" Lizzy and Ciel turned around to see a soaking wet Jim.

"You're the idiot," Ciel snapped back. "Why didn't you go with the others?!"

"You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

"Fine! Snake! You guys get out of here!"

On the other side of the door, Snake banged on it. "I can't leave you behind! Says Emily."

“Don’t worry," Ciel shouted. "We'll escape the duct! Your friends can’t be soaked in cold water for too long right? Go!"

Snake, growled, then he got an idea. He tossed one of his snakes to the pipes on the ceiling. "Keats will guide you through duct! We'll meet you up later! Says Emily."

Ciel climbed up the ladder, but stopped. "Wait. Before we go, Lizzy, take off your dress!"

"What?!"

"You can’t wade through this water in that heavy skirt!"

"No! I want you to think of me as cute until the very end!"

Jim growled. "What does Ciel see in you?!" He grabbed Lizzy's skirt and tore it off completely, exposing her legs.

"AUUGH!" She tried to cover herself. "How unrefined, disgracing a young lady so!"

"SHUT UP!" Ciel shouted. “If you die you will never be able to wear the clothes you love again! It’s all over when you die, all of it!"

Lizzy started crying. "Ciel...Jim...I'm sorry. Both of you."

Ciel took off his jacket and put it on his fiance. "I’ll ask Nina to make you a new dress next time. A much nicer one than the one you’re wearing today. So please..."

"No. Ciel, I was being stubborn. I'm sorry."

Ciel frowned at Jim. Jim growled. "I'm...sorry too. For being rough on you."

Ciel suddenly coughed, earning Lizzy's attention. Damn it. Not asthma again!! Ciel hid his ailment, "I just choked on some salt water. Everyone, hurry up and climb!"


	47. His Maid, Struggle

Campania, Second Class Restaurant

The air vent grating shook. "Damn it. I can't get it open." Suddenly, it popped off and Ciel fell down.

"CIEL!" Lizzy shouted.

"Gotcha!" Hannah appeared out of nowhere and held her master in her arms. "Please excuse my tardiness. Are you three okay?"

Lizzy hopped down from air vent, followed by Jim. "Ciel protected us, so we're fine!"

“What about my aunt and the others?” Ciel asked.

“They are unharmed. I tried guiding them to a safer place but they said they wanted to rescue the other passengers.”

“That’s just like mother!" Lizzy exclaimed. No surprise. Her family were knights after all, even her mother. “As long as they’re together they will be fine. Thank you, Hannah!"

"Not at all."

Ciel sneezed.

"Master," Hannah said with concern. "We have to get you dry clothes!"

"I'm fine. There's no time for that."

"But if your body remains cold enough you will..."

"Do not mention it!" Ciel whispered harshly.

Hannah glanced at a confused Lizzy. I see. Then she said out loud, “The lifeboats are being prepared as we speak. Let’s hurry to the deck...”

Suddenly, the ceiling crashed and down came two figures. One was Ronald Knox and the other was...oh, no.

"Found you...harlot."

"Grell Sutcliff?!" exclaimed Ciel.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I had to deal with them earlier?" Hannah asked.

"Long time no see Hannah," Grell said darkly. "It must be fate for us to meet here.”

"Nope. It was just a coincidence."

Grell's face fell. "OH, COME ON! WHY MUST YOU BE SO COOL!!!"

"Uh, Senior?" Knox called out. "Don't get distracted just because the demon is here. Don't forget about the souls."

“Ronald. you should have told me sooner that whore was around."

“That is exactly why I did not say a thing.”

"Anyway, you...huh?" Grell saw that Hannah and the kids were already retreating. "HEY! WAIT UP THERE WILL YOU?!" She revved her chainsaw and used it to block their path. “Setting my body on fire and then neglecting me! How mean!”

“Please refrain from catching on fire by yourself.” Hannah answered acridly, letting go of the burdens. “We need to hurry on. So would you please open the way?”

"And if I say no?"

Hannah's eyes flashed red. "I will use force."

Grell smiled. "Fine by me. I don't mind being aggressive myself."

“Who is he?” Lizzy shouted.

“Just a pervert," Hannah said. “I’m afraid he might be contagious. Stay away from it."

"HOW RUDE!" Grell lunged at her with the chainsaw but she dodged and it cut right through the wall. Big mistake. Water burst out of the hole, sending Grell flying. The water also sent Jim, Ciel and Lizzy crashing into a wall.

"Master!" Hannah rushed for him, only to be blocked by Knox.

"Don't forget about me," he said.

Ciel groaned as he got back up. Then, he saw more of those walking corpses...heading straight for his fiance. "LIZZY!" He tried to run to her, but a pain in his leg made him fall. "My leg!" He looked down to see a huge gash in his left thigh.

"Ciel!" Jim ran to him, but he was pushed aside.

"Forget about me! Go after Lizzy!"

"I can't! I won't leave - Gugh!"

Ciel choked him. "Listen to me you fucking twat! If you leave her to die, you will not be living in my house ever again! Do you hear me?! NEVER!"

Jim was shocked. He looked from Lizzy to Ciel and then back again. "Fine!" He ran for a decorative sword hanging on the wall and ran to her, but was stopped when a corpse grabbed him by the arm and bit into his shoulder. "AUUUGH!" He sliced off its head, but he saw he was too late. Hannah tried to reach her as well, but was blocked by both Reapers.

"Ciel..." The corpses began to surround her. “I... I... I wanted you to think of me as cute...until the very end.”

"LIIIIIIZYYYYY!!!!!!"

Suddenly, a head fell off its shoulders. To Jim and Ciel's shock, Lizzy was standing over a pile of dismembered parts, holding a pair of rapier swords. Where did she get...?! "This uncute appearance," Lizzy said with a sad voice. "I didn't want you of all people to see me in such a state. But this time," her voice became angry and determined. "I WILL PROTECT YOU!" She yelled as she continued to slice more corpses to pieces. "I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE LEADER OF THE BRITISH KNIGHTS, MARQUIS ALEXIS LEON MIDFORD! I AM ELIZABETH MIDFORD! I AM THE WIFE OF THE QUEEN'S WATCHDOG!!!"


	48. His Maid, Strike

_What are little girls made of? Sugar, spice and everything nice. All this and that. Poetry over philosophy, embroidery rather than cooking, dance instead of chess. Be an unknowing angel. Every girl in this country of roses is raised by these words. I'm the same. However... there is one way I was always different from other girls. I am a genius swordswoman. When I said dance lessons I was almost never talking about waltz. Mother also taught Ciel, but even the beginning lessons were difficult. So young and small. And then he said a woman like my mother scares him._

_I was scared._

_Ciel, my cute fiancée is one year younger than me. At that time I decided that I would become a wife that he could protect. But mother was angry when I told her I did not want to train. She refused to let that happen. It was my duty as a Midford. As a wife of the Queen's Watchdog._

_But that day..._

_Becoming a cute wife that could be protected by Ciel was my dream. But that dream was never to be fulfilled._

_Wearing my pitch-black clothes, with my pitch black feelings... one month of pitch black winter passed when..._

_Ciel suddenly came back... with a light-haired boy and a woman with pitch-black skin and silver hair._

_The Ciel that had returned had become thinner and shorter than I was. But soon I realized it wasn’t Ciel that had grown shorter. It was me that had grown taller. At that point I made a decision. That I would become a wife capable of protecting Ciel._

_For that reason, I refused to wear high-heeled shoes. Even though all the girls my age are wearing cute heels... For Ciel, who is trying so hard to be seen as an adult, I will smile and walk beside him in my childish, low-heeled shoes._

_Low-heeled shoes. Mother's teachings. A sword to protect you. Those are the "nice things" that my current self is made of._

* * *

Lizzy cleaved the last undead corpse in half, then her eyes focused on Grell. “I’m fine with not being cute,” she shouted, charging toward the red-head. “As long as it means I can protect you!” However, she was stopped by Hannah.

"My lady," she said in a sombre tone. "No further."

"Ha...Hannah?"

Hannah bowed. “To have forced a lady to go through so much trouble...I have failed as a butler. I am deeply sorry." She stood up. "I'll take it from here."

"Guess my entrance was ruined," Grell said. "Ah well. Let's continue."

"Wait," Ciel shouted. “We have no time to worry about those guys! Ryan holds the key to everything in this case. Follow him!”

That made Grell say, "WHAT?! Wait a sec, you. You mean that if we put the screws on that guy, we can learn about the walking corpses?"

"You've got such a big mouth," Jim growled at Ciel.

 "Senior," Ryan called out. He held up his death book. "Look at this."

Both grim reapers saw what was in the note.

"I see..." Both Grim Reapers nodded then jumped into the air. "It’s too bad but we’ll have to leave it like this for now, harlot. I’ll wrap you in the red of roses next time, for sure. Ta-ta!" And they took off running.

"We'll have to hurry as soon as," Ciel started to say, but his leg ached again and he fell onto his posterior.

"Young master!" Hannah ran up to him and inspected his leg. “It’s quite swollen...” Nothing too bad. She then inspected Jim's bite wound. "No major arteries have been damaged. That's good."

"Your leg is broken," Lizzie gasped.

"N-No it's not!"

"I'll carry you on your back!" She sounded serious.

"Lady Midford," said Hannah. "I'll take care of it."

“Ah...” Lizzy blushed suddenly, catching herself, fidgeting. “Yes, right...” Then she started crying. “I’m the kind of scary girl Ciel hates!”

"WHAT?!" Ciel was shocked. "What do you mean by that?"

“Before you said you didn’t want a strong wife, didn’t you?”

Ciel needed to rectify this situation fast! "That was in the past! Anyway I should be the one apologizing right now."

Hannah tended to Jim's bite wound as the two of them watched. Hannah noticed the frown Jim had.

“Then... you will take me as your wife?” Lizzy asked, her spirits returning. “You won’t hate me?”

"What?! I could never-" Ciel paused and looked at Hannah, who was suppressing a laugh. "We don’t have time for this! Let's go upstairs already!"

Hannah chuckled. "Even the young master can’t help himself in front of a lady."

"SHUT UP!"

Jim didn't say anything.

Lizzy was smiling, though a bit confused.

"Let's go," Hannah picked the boy earl up, who was still grumbling.

"Stop laughing..."

Suddenly, Snake appeared a flight of stairs and panted. "Smile! Danube!"

"Snake!"

"I'm glad you're okay! Says Emily."

"Where's Stoker," Hannah asked.

"Sorry. He got away. Says Oscar."

"I see. In any case, we need to meet up with the Marquis for the time being."

* * *

The group found the Midfords escorting the passengers onto the lifeboats. Women and children first. When Edward and Lizzy saw each other, they ran into each other's arms. "Brother!"

"Lizzy! I'm glad you're all right!"

Ciel sighed and said. "Sorry. I've been completely useless."

"I'll say," Edward snapped. “No matter. I will save the lecture for later. You two hurry up into the boats.”

“Edward. I have a favor to ask. Instead of me let this guy on.” Snake was surprised to hear Ciel say that. "I can't get on the boats just yet."

Lizzy's brother paused. "I see. Okay. I'll take him."

"If Ciel's staying, I'm also-" Lizzy's sentence was cut off by Hannah pinching her neck and making her fall unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," Hannah said solemnly.

"Miss Butler?!" shouted Edward.

"It would take too much time to make Elizabeth understand, so I had to be a little rough. I'll take whatever punishment afterwards." She handed the little girl's unconscious body to Edward.

“No. I should be thankful. I can’t do that kind of things to her.”

The ship made a loud groaning sound. “The ship has already tilted heavily. It just a matter of time until it sinks. Please escape quickly and get as far away from the ship as possible.” Hannah leaned down and carried Ciel in her arms. Jim hopped onto her back.

“I’ll leave Snake and Lizzy in your hands," Ciel called out. “Let’s go, Hannah.”

"As you wish."

“You don’t have to come back!” Edward shouted. “I’ll be fine not having to give you my cute little sister as a bride.”

Ciel made a taunting smile. "I'll be sure to make it back then!"

 


	49. His Maid, Compromise

Campania First Class Passenger Hall

With so many people dead or rescued, it was a lot easier to go around the ship. Right now the Phantomhive trio could go to Ryan Stoker's room without any trouble. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and coming around the corner, accompanied by men carrying a large piece of machinery was...

"The Viscount of Druitt?!" Ciel shouted.

"Hmm? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Hannah and the young earl paused, realizing the slip. Jim hid his face behind Hannah's back. But the viscount just shrugged his shoulders and flipped his hair back as he sipped a glass of wine. “Oh well. Considering I’m well known in society as the incarnation of beauty I suppose it’s rare for someone not to know me.”

"Yeah. Let's go with that," Jim muttered.

"Please allow me to ask why is someone like you in such a place," Hannah asked. "This ship is full of corpses prowling around."

Druitt smirked. "You know there is something I absolutely want to protect, even if it means risking my life on this sinking ship. Actually these corpses are like puppets to me..." He stopped himself. "Oops. Guess I spoke too much. Well then, excuse me." He turned to leave.

Ciel, Jim and Hannah nodded. Do it. “The complete flames in our chests...”

“Shall not be extinguished by anyone.” Automatically the cue was taken.

“We are... the phoenix!”

And cue pose!

“So you were comrades. I do remember seeing your faces before," Druitt said with a smile.

“That device. Could it be something to stop the corpses?”

When the viscount heard Ciel's words, his demeanor changed. He became secretive, careful with his words. "Where did you get that information?"

“As I thought. Is it you then?”

“If you want to know just follow me,” the viscount conceded, walking on with a raised hand. “I will show you too the coming of the new aurora thanks to medicine. Fine?"

Ciel whispered into Hannah's ear. "Any plans?"

"I could steal it from him."

"No. We don't know how to use it. Let's wait for him to activate it..."

Suddenly, one of the men carrying the machine began giggling. A man with a top hat and grey hair hiding his face. "Hi."

"Undertaker?" Ciel whispered in shock.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Jim whispered.

“While I was escaping I was asked to help carry this. And then you did the phoenix thing again.”

"FORGET IT!" Ciel hissed. Hannah bit her thumb to keep herself from laughing. Jim buried his face in his hand. Ciel recomposed himself as he asked, “By the way... do you happen to know how to activate this?”

The Undertaker shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?" he said with a giggle. “How will this thing be of any help I wonder.”

* * *

Campania First Class Passenger Lounge

The men placed the machine at the top of the landing where the stairs met. “Please be careful. It is worth more than your lives," Druitt commanded.

"Are you going to activate it?" Ciel demanded.

"Not yet. The cast is still incomplete."

"The cast?" repeated Hannah.

At that moment, the door opened and Ryan Stroker burst into the room. "You bastard! Why did you take the device!?"

Druitt stretched his arms out in a flamboyant pose. "Welcome, Ryan! I was waiting for you! Tonight the empire you built will collapse like Pompeii! And in its place my new realm shall be born!"

"What? What are you saying?"

"With the power of this device I will create a new empire!"

Ciel and Hannah raised an eyebrow. "What the hell...?"

"The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everyone else with corruption and decadence," Druitt continued. "It will be called...THE AURORA EMPIRE!!!" He did his own version the phoenix pose.

The two Grim Reapers that followed Stoker made a bored expression. "Sounds kind of complex," Knox said.

 “I’ll paint him red right away.” Grell placed one boot on the rail and leaned, chainsaw ready to go.

"Ah, ah!" Druitt tilted the wine glass over the machine. "Don't you care about the device?"

Knox stopped Grell. "Wait!"

Druitt chuckled. "So this is 'real power'. I can beat you all with just a glass of wine!" He broke into an overdramatic laugh.

"I don't think I can take this guy's pompousness," Jim grumbled.

"Indeed," Hannah grumbled. "I am getting irate, too. Can I kill him?" she asked Ciel.

"No. Not yet...though I understand your feelings."

Suddenly, the windows broke and thousands of the walking corpses burst in, pressing each other in their attempts to overcome a simple waist-high wall.

"There's too many!" Knox shouted, lawn mower at the ready.

"Viscount," Ciel shouted. "Activate it now!"

"I am viscount no longer." Huh? "I am Caesar! I will activate it if you call me that way with that lovely little mouth of yours, cock robin."

"Okay, now you can kill him, Hannah," Ciel deadpanned.

“Please wait. Although I understand your feelings.”

Druitt spun around dramatically. “Oh... how many paladins are putting their lives at stake...This place is like a coliseum of corruption. And I am watching them from above, slowly enjoying my wine. Just like the emperor Nero.”

Knox shredded another corpse's head with his lawn mower. "AAUUUUGH!" he shouted with irritation. "Okay, do we kill him now?!"

"HYPOCRITE!!" shouted Grell. “You just stopped me earlier! Do you want to be punished too?!” He turned to Druitt. "Hey, you! Make that thing work already!!"

“Fine,” Druitt said, raising the wine glass. “It’s time to found my new empire. Come on everybody. Show me the dance of the phoenix to pledge your loyalty to the emperor!”

“Let’s kill him.” Grell, Hannah, Ciel, Knox and Jim announced, grimly.

Nearby, Undertaker giggled. "Oh, no. Are you sure you don’t want to know how that device works?”

More corpses poured into the room. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" shouted Druitt.

Rage. Fury. Irritation. Humiliation.

“The complete flames in our chests...” Ciel, Hannah and Jim started.

“Shall not be extinguished by anyone.” Grell and Knox joined in.

“We are the new incarnation of...” Druitt slipped in for a dramatic finish.

“The phoenix!” The pose was struck and there was a crash of thunder.

“Well done gentlemen!" Druitt shouted. “Now I will show you how the dead army prostrates itself before me!” He pressed a button on the machine. Nothing happened.

Huh?

"Uh..." Druitt pressed the button again. Nothing happened. "NON!"

Meanwhile, Undertaker burst out laughing like a madman.

“Ryan, the device you built is not working!” Druitt shouted.

"Th...That is..."

"Of course it doesn't work," Jim shouted. "It's a fake!"

That one word echoed throughout the chamber.

"A fake...?" Druitt mumbled.

“What a useless farce,” Grell finally snapped, hopping down the banister, and slicing a path through the corpses that stumbled into the room.

"Wait, senior!" Knox shouted. "We mustn't kill people!"

Grell raised the chainsaw...only to be blocked by the Undertaker. In his hand was something that looked like a fencepost with the Japanese kanji for "death" written on it.

"What?!" exclaimed everyone.

"Hee, hee," the Undertaker giggled. "It’s been a while since I’ve laughed so much. To lose such an amusing man would be like losing the whole world to me. Don't you think?" He pushed Grell aside. "Fellow Grim Reaper?"

Grell was shocked. "The Death Scythe didn't cut that thing?!" The only thing that a Death Scythe can't cut...is another Death Scythe!!

More of the fenceposts appeared out of nowhere and tossed them all across the room, forcing everyone to duck.

“How sad...” The Undertaker flipped his hair back, finally exposing his eyes. His golden-greenish eyes. “How sad it would be, should laughter disappear.”

 


	50. His Maid, Unrest

"Undertaker?" Ciel asked, still shocked.

“You’ve been hiding yourself well," Hannah said darkly. “Since you’ve kept your eyes hidden, I never noticed it either.”

"Me too," Grell said, slapping himself in the face. "I've been had."

Knox gasped. "Senior! Those eyes!"

“Yes.” Grell sounded exhausted, dead serious. “There is no mistaking that gold and green glimmer. A Grim Reaper.”

Ciel was trying to process all this information. "The Undertaker is...a Grim Reaper?!"

“How nostalgic,” the Undertaker laughed. “It has been half a century since someone called me that.”

An enraged Ryan Stoker ran up to the man in black. "Undertaker!! Is what the boy said true?! Is the machine a fake?!" From the sound of his voice, it was pretty easy to see his whole world was crumbling before him.

Undertaker's response didn't help either. "Maybe..."

“Did you fool me? Was it all a lie?”

"But you see...” The Undertaker talked to Stoker like he was a simple child. "I thought it was funny since you were trying to bring back the dead in all seriousness using medical science. You were the perfect person for my purpose.”

Stoker felt tears running down his face. “So our goal of making the entire world healthy was...”

"That was _your_ goal, isn't it?" The Undertaker smiled. "Also... you couldn’t perform the resurrection of human beings with the kind of medicine you possess. In my book, from the moment you relied on my skill, it could no longer be called medicine anymore. The kind of man who administers a treatment without even understanding it is no longer a doctor, you see." Stoker fell down onto his hands and knees and broke down sobbing. Undertaker patted his head like a dog. "You were a good boy who honestly believed in my story.”

“So in other words you are the mastermind behind the Aurora Society's human resurrection experiments," Ciel pointed at the man in black.

“That is a secret," the Undertaker said. Then he giggled. "Is what I would say, but by doing those phoenix poses, you've paid me for an awful amount of information! So, I'll tell you! It's true that I was the one who made these moving corpses."

"Why?" Ciel demanded.

“Ah, yes.” He stabbed the fencepost he was carrying into the ground. "At first, it was...my curiosity towards humans." He cleared his throat. "Humans are a 'flesh body' and a 'soul'. If you bring these two together, one can exist amongst the living and keep on documenting their life’s memories as a cinematic record. And when the flesh body withers and the Grim Reaper collects their soul the record ends there, where and when the living become the dead. Grim Reapers take the soul from the body according to a list, causing an end to the kaleidoscope. Day in, day out. Peacefully. Indifferently. I had lived that reaper life for a long time, when one day, I thought, what would happen if the end had a continuation?"

Knox and Grell made a disgusted face.

"What would happen to the flesh body if you were to connect a continuation of the memories that had come to an end without the soul? The body and the brain that holds the memories are left in this world."

"No way," Knox said, shocked.

Grell face scrunched. "You edited the records?"

"Hee hee," giggled the Undertaker. "Well then, how about you take a look at their records with your own abilities?"

Curious, Grell sliced a moving corpse's head off and the records spilled out...but then, where there should have been an end, there was a crude flip-note cartoon of Undertaker skipping along.

"What the hell is this?!" Grell shouted.

"This is..." gasped Hannah.

"I can't see them," Ciel shouted.

"What's happening?!" Jim exclaimed.

“The end of a cinematic record comes with death,” the Undertaker continued. “By connecting these fake records I made it so the **end** would never come. And if you do that... somehow the body mistakenly believes life is still continuing. And starts moving again without a true soul.”

"But it won't accept any substitutes," Hannah said.

"Yep. All living things instinctively try to find whatever they lack. If your body is wounded, it will close it up. If the spirit feels lonely, one will seek others to fill this emptiness. That is also why they instinctively know their soul is incomplete and seek what they lack." His hands clasped together, illustrating his train of thought. “In order to find a soul, they will try and open the bodies of the living. To settle the balance of their never ending cinematic records.”

Ciel's eyes widened. "Is that why they came after our souls even though they have no hearing or sight?!"

Undertaker sighed. “It’s impossible for them to take make another’s soul theirs," he answered. “I can add to the records but I can’t truly create a soul. I experimented a lot but most never became anything more than flesh dolls without a self. That is why I call them. Not living and not dead. The Bizarre Dolls!"

Ciel gritted his teeth. "How perverse can you be..."

“That you can’t understand just means that you are too young, earl." The Undertaker picked up the body of a female Bizarre Doll and danced around with it. "This beautifully stitched skin, as white as wax, sewn to be just like when they were alive. Their mouths cannot clamor noisily or tell lies any longer. Aren’t they all far more beautiful than when they were alive?"

"That makes me sick..."

"That's what you say, but..." Undertaker tossed the corpse away. "There's humans who want these Bizarre Dolls too, you know." That made everyone gasp. "These dolls don't feel fear or pain. They eat the living, craving their souls. What do you think? It's the best living weapon there is, right?"

Everyone gasped. "An army of the undead!"

Undertaker stroked his fencepost. “An eccentric bunch said they wanted to see how they could be used. So we decided on experimenting by throwing the same amount of Bizarre Dolls and humans on a luxury cruise ship. Let them kill each other and the see how many survive on each end.”

"Quite deranged," Hannah commented.

"Hee, hee! But I never thought we'd crash into an iceberg! Having quit being a Grim Reaper, I don't own a list anymore. Well, considering that it saved me the trouble of making it sink, I will consider this two birds with one stone."

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "I see. You mean to say this ship was never headed to America."

“But because of you guys, it seems a lot more humans survived than anticipated.” The Undertaker tapped his chin. "Should I be angry?"

“The more he says the more I know I cannot let this pass," Grell snarled.

"I know, right?" Knox said. "A Grim Reaper distorting the way of Death is totally impossible." His eyes narrowed. “Though he does not have glasses. Is he one of those deserters you see sometimes?”

“He can be anything for all I care.” Grell answered rather brusquely. “It is against Grim Reaper rules to come into the human worlds and meddle with life and death matters.”

“You are not the one who should be saying that," Knox grumbled.

But Grell ignored him. “The quickest way to get him to cough up how the moving corpses work is probably just tying him up and handing him to the bosses.” She paused. “Also..." She pointed to a cut on her forehead. _"Even more than being against the rules his crime is that of hurting a maiden’s face! No matter how hot you might be I can’t forgive you for that!”_

She revved the chainsaw and charged at the Undertaker, but she was sent flying when he smacked her aside with the fence post.

"I'll take your ba- AURGH!" Knox was sent flying before he can apprehend Undertaker from behind. Hannah landed on the ground and huffed.

"You again, you harlot?!" shouted Grell.

“I would be in trouble if I allowed you to haul him off," Hannah said as she adjusted her dress.

"Eh?!"

“We also have a duty to present the truth before the Queen," Ciel stated grimly, finally gotten over his shock. “We cannot let him get away.”

"So you see... we will be the ones to take him into custody."

“This is a problem of the Grim Reapers! Stay away, outsiders,” Poppet shouted, angered.

“I also have my job as a butler. In which you are the meddling outsiders,” Hannah answered, equally aggravated.

Undertaker looked at the scene with a smile. "My, my!"

“As fascinatingly stoic as always, bitch," Grell growled with a toothy grin. "Fine. If you’re going to be like that I won’t hold back either."

“The fact that something like 'hold back' exists in your dictionary surprises me more than anything else today.”

Ronald Knox stood up and revved the lawn mower. "Okay. We’ll keep it simple and the fastest will be the winner." He made a sadistic face. "But I don’t intend to lose to some old broad!”

The Undertaker looked at the Grim Reapers and demon advancing toward him and snickered. "It's almost like a rabbit hunt. Well then...I wonder which rabbit being is hunted?"


	51. His Maid, Born

The two Grim Reapers charged, revving their death scythes, but Undertaker jumped into the air, avoiding their attacks. Hannah tried to take him down with a handful of knives and forks, but she was forced to jump out of the way when Knox's lawn mower came very close to hitting her face. "Oops. I slipped," he said, but he didn't really mean it.

"Your eyesight is pretty bad, ISN'T IT!!!" Hannah shouted, irritated. And she kicked Knox in the groin.

"Ooh-hoo!" Knox held his manhood and groaned in pain.

“Grim Reapers are all heavily near-sighted you know," Undertaker commented.

Grell laughed as she revved the chainsaw, “You are at a disadvantage then, aren’t you?” Undertaker blocked it with the fence post...which got sliced in half. _Eh? I could cut it? Then why couldn't I cut it last time?!_ Her train of thoughts were interrupted by her opponent kicking her in the head.

Knox charged at him with the lawn mower, but he jumped onto his shoulders and knocked his glasses off. "My glasses!" Then he got smacked in the face with one half of the fence post.

“You seem to still be relying on your eyes,” the Undertaker mocked as he struggled. “Still green.”

"What are you doing?!" Grell shouted, tossing the glasses back to Knox.

"Thank you, Sen-" The glasses were knocked away by a silver knife. "Eh?"

Undertaker blocked a hail of silver knives and forks that were tossed by Hannah. "My, my. Are you sure you’ll be able to take me down with that small tableware?" He swung the fence post, but Hannah ducked just in time.

“It’s not as good as a death scythe but...” She grabbed the wooden post. “...our silverware has top-grade sharpness.”

Undertaker jumped back and threw more of the fenceposts, but Hannah dodged them and hopped onto the banister.

“I see..." He looked around and laughed. "Hey, hey, what's up? You can’t do any better than this with three of you? Weren’t you going to hunt me down?”

“This is totally annoying,” Knox said as he readjusted his glasses.

"Let's hurry," Grell said. There was a loud, metallic groaning sound. "The ship is tilting badly. We're out of time."

"That's right..."

Both Grim Reapers charged at the Undertaker and said, "I DON'T CARE HOW IT LOOKS! WE CAN ONLY GO FOR A HEAD ON FIGHT!"

The Undertaker blocked their tools with the fence post...and it didn't get cut. Not even cracked!

"Again? It can’t be! There shouldn’t be anything a Death Scythe can’t cut,” Grell shouted, actual fear crossing her face.

Knox was just as shocked. “How can you take on a Death Scythe?!”

The Undertaker giggled. "The Death Scythe can cut through anything... Don't you think that catchphrase is a little strange? Well, it's not like I care anyway." He made a dramatic whisper, "There is one thing, though, isn't there. That it _can't_ cut."

Knox was shocked as the fencepost in his opponent's hand suddenly began to take shape. "NO WAY! THAT'S A -" His sentence was cut off when Undertaker slashed both him and Grell and sent them flying. They both skidded across the floor and came to a halt in the center of the room.

Grell gritted her teeth and slowly got back up as she said, "No...way...that's...a Death Scythe!"

The Undertaker's Death Scythe was shaped like a human skeleton with a long curved blade sticking out of the skull. It looked like a classic Grim Reaper Death Scythe.

Hannah put a finger on her chin. "I see. The 'it can cut anything' catchphrase is false when multiple Death Scythes are involved."

Knox struggled to get back to his feet. "They should have collected it when you retired."

Undertaker stroked the Death Scythe's blade slowly. "It was with me for such a long time that it became hard to part with. I went through quite some trouble to take it with me you know." His demeanor suddenly changed to a sinister one as he gripped its handle with both hands. "Well then...how about I hunt you guys now?" He raised the Scythe... "Like the pitiful rabbit in a hunting game." He sliced a one of the columns that supported the second floor and the whole banister began crashing down.

Grell and Knox jumped out of the way to avoid getting crushed by debris. Ciel and Jim held onto each other as the whole room shook violently. Hannah avoided falling debris and tossed a table at Undertaker, who sliced it in half like it was butter. “It’s no use. Cutting the tables with this takes no more effort than cracking a cookie.”

Hannah appeared directly behind him. “I just wanted to get within the wide reach of this Death Scythe.”

"You think of some interesting stuff, butler. Then..." Undertaker leaped into the air, flew toward Ciel and grabbed him in a headlock. "So will I." He grinned at the boy earl. "I can I can finally put you in one of my specially made coffins Earl. OUCH!" He turned around to see Jim holding a knife that was currently being embedded in his back. "Oh. I forgot about you."

"Let him go, you bastard!" Jim shouted as he pulled out the knife. Very little blood stained it.

"You, I don't need. Still, you're about the same size..." Undertaker raised the scythe, but was kicked aside by a very enraged Hannah. But then he started laughing and tossed Ciel into Jim's arms. "I knew you'd come at me."

SLICE!

Hannah found herself staring wide eyed with a huge hole in her chest. Black blood dripped down Undertaker's scythe. "They may be weak and fragile but the human life is quite hard to drag out," he chuckled. "Butler...I've always wondered..." Hannah fell down onto her hands and knees. "...why would a vicious beast such as yourself dress up and play the butler? Show me...your record."

"HANNAH!!!"

"Jim..." choked the female butler. "Ciel... Don't look at me..." Film strips burst out of her wound...

_Ahh, he's calling me. In the midst of sadness and anger, confusion and despair. The cursed words are spat out. Summoning me._

"What is your name?"

"My name is...Ciel Phantomhive. The one who will inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive."

"Fufu... I see. That'll be fine. Then I shall take a form suitable of being in service to an earl. Well then, give me any order, my little lord."


	52. His Maid, Growth

_Demons have too much time on their hands. I had more than I knew what to do with. Human souls were merely food to me. They were dull. Nothing more than sustenance. But that all changed when I met that little boy._

"Wow! You really came!"

"I am here. Yes. But shouldn't you be afraid of dying, boy?"

"Course I'm scared! I'm about to piss myself!"

"Then why call me?"

"Because it will make my brother happy!"

_He was different. Nothing at all like the other souls I'd eaten before. He was wholly devoted to his brother. I was surprised. I began to feel something that I never had before. He became...precious to me. Still, I was a demon. And there was only one thing I could do for him. Grant his wish as the contract stipulated._

_And grant it I did, even if it meant devouring his soul._

"It's you... You made my wish come true like you said. Thank you so much..."

_Nothing like that had happened before. It was the first time a soul I had eaten had been grateful. And when I claimed his soul, all his memories came flooding into me. A pair of thieves, he and his brother were, stealing what they can to survive._

"Brother, do you think this is medicine?"

"Chuck it."

"I wonder if he'll be alright without it. I mean, do you think he's gonna die?"

"Ah, I doubt it. Besides, what do we care if he does? He's a stupid old man! Wait. Luka, what happened to your forehead?"

"It was the baker. He threw a stone at me."

"That bloody sod!"

"I'm okay."

"It's not just him. It's all of them. They can...they can all just drop dead! As soon as our parents died, everyone treated us like nuisances! I wish they'd die! Every last one of them!"

"I'm sure your wish will come true, brother. I know it will, it's gotta! After all, you can break in and eat pies any time and run faster than Spring-Heeled Jack! Run, run, run and jump! Yeah, you do terrific stuffs, you can get terrific wishes!"

"Listen. Luka, you have to stick with me from now on. If anyone dares throw a stone at you, I'll dump a pile of horse manure on them!"

"Yes. Your Highness."

_Then that day came._

"What's that floating in the water, brother?"

"Is that a...oh, God! It's a body! What happened here?!"

_They found the result of Luka's wish._

"They're all dead."

"But how?"

"That old man with the medicine. That sodding baker who threw stones at you."

"And that lady who used to throw rubbish at our house, Miss Lila."

"And that rotten vicar who'd always spit at us. Eh, heh... Eh, hee, hee, hee, hee!"

"And the shoe shiner who always bragged about his sweets, him too?"

"All the blighters who were so nasty us are dead! Every last one of them! They're all gone!"

"Gone, gone, gone!"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!"

"Come on! With them out of the way, all their stuff belongs to us now!"

_Jim saw what happened to Luka._

"Luka! There you are! I was calling you! Luka? Wake up! What's wrong with you? ... No. Please, no. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE NO!"

_My heart was broken. I had to track him down after he ran off. Then, I found him in the cart to be taken to the Earl of Trancy along with all those other boys. I wanted to make a contract with him, right there and now so we can be together, but... a darker soul was calling me the moment I slipped into the Spider's den. Phantomhive. Perhaps there was another way to bring us all together._

_I helped the two of them get their revenge on the Spider and burned the house down. Phantomhive made three requests. That I protect him and never betray him until he gets his revenge. That I obey his orders unconditionally. That I never lie. I told him it would be done under one condition: that he would take Jim under his wing._

Ciel gripped the blood-stained blue ring in his hand. "Someone tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household. Aunt Francis said that the best chance to counter your opponents is when they're attacking you. My predecessor lost the game. However, I won't. As Ciel Phantomhive, as head of the Phantomhive household, I swear I won't! Hmm? Demon, why are you frowning at me like that?"

"You told me not to lie, yet you're also quite the liar."

Ciel made an annoyed sound. "Tch."

"Well, then. Shall we go home?"

"I...I don't know where it is."

"Eh?"

"I don't know where we are now. I didn't really go out often..."

Jim let out a laugh. "You really are just a sheltered spoiled brat."

"Jim!"

"No. He's right. I was sheltered. But not now. Not anymore."

"Then, where shall we go first?"

"I have a relative who works at the Royal Hospital. She'll help us."

_Oh, my. I've wound up serving a boy who was kept in cotton wool. Maybe I made a mistake..._

"Wait, demon," Ciel tugged his servant's skirt. "What is your name?"

The demon thought it over. "Hannah Annafellows."

Ciel smiled. "I love that name."

"So do I," said Jim.

* * *

Royal London Hospital, Waiting room

"Excuse me! I'm looking for Aunt Ann... I mean, Dr. Durless."

"Young master?" Ciel turned around and gasped when he saw Tanaka in the wheelchair. Then, as if by a miracle, he stood up on his own two feet and ran toward the boy with a look of shock on his face...only to be blocked by Jim.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"JIM! HE'S MY BUTLER!"

"Your wha-?"

Ciel pushed him aside and hugged Tanaka tight, both of them weeping loudly.

* * *

Royal London Hospital, Tanaka's room

"I see," Ciel said. "So you didn't see the culprit either."

Sitting in his bed, Tanaka shook his head sadly. "Yes...I am sorry I couldn't protect your father."

"It's not your fault..."

Tanaka looked to Jim. "You'll do a better job of protecting Ciel than I did." Jim didn't respond. Tanaka turned to the dark skinned woman. "You said your name is Hannah, correct?" He took a medal bearing the Phantomhive crest from his pocket and gave it to her. "Please, take this."

"What is it?"

"It's been passed down from every Phantomhive butler to the next. Miss Annafellows..." The old man bowed before her. "I don't know who you are or where you come from, but please...please take care of the young master." To his surprise and confusion, she gave the medal back.

"I'm flattered, but women aren't butlers, right?"

"I'll make an exception. To hell with society's rules."

Hannah raised her hand and shook her head. "I'm still a maid. I'll take the position as a promotion."

Tanaka thought it over. Then he nodded his head. "If you insist."

* * *

Madame Red's office...

"CIEL!" The Madame, tears running down her face, ran up to her nephew, but was blocked by the blonde boy.

"DON'T-!"

"Jim," Ciel said softly. "She's my aunt." Jim was surprised. Then he backed off. "Please excuse him. He's very-" Ciel was cut off by her grabbing him into a hug.

"Oh, Ciel! Look at you! You're so thin!" She hugged him tighter. "Oh, I'm so glad! At least you are fine..."

Hannah stood by, silently watching them.

* * *

Several minutes later...

"Thank you for preparing a carriage for me, Aunt Ann," Ciel said as he, Jim and Hannah exited the building.

"Are you really going?" Madam Red asked as she wrapped as scarf around his neck. "You should stop at my house..."

"It's fine. I'm going. I want to see it with my own eyes."

 The red lady pulled him into another hug before handing him a gold ring. "Ciel. I give this to you. The others burned down."

"...Thank you."

* * *

Phantomhive Manor ruins...

"This is quite bad," Hannah commented. She watched as Ciel walked past her, toward the private cemetery. There, he stopped in front of two particular graves. He fell down onto his knees and wept.

"Mother...Father..."

_That was the first...and last time that I heard him call his parents that way._

Jim walked over to him and reached for him, but decided against it at the last minute.

Meanwhile, Hannah turned to face the ruins. "Well, well." She looked it over. Yep. This could take all day. "Young master?" she called out. Ciel didn't turn around. "The sun is setting. The night wind isn't good for your health."

Ciel stood up. "There are pubs and inns offering lodging in this area, we can stay there..."

"Actually," Hannah said with a smile. "There's no need."

"Mmm?"

* * *

That night...Phantomhive Manor, restored...

Ciel just blinked. It took the entire day, but Hannah kept her word. The entire mansion was built was rebuilt exactly the way it was. Every. Single. Detail. Restored. The glass windows, the paintings, the furniture, the...EVERYTHING! "This is..."

"Hannah, you're a miracle worker," Jim joked.

"I'm a maid, not a miracle worker," the dark skinned woman said.

Ciel was speechless. "This...this is..."

"How could I be a servant of an earl if I couldn't do this?" Hannah asked rhetorically. "And as an earl, you're supposed to live in a beautiful mansion." She opened the doors. Ciel's eyes widened. It was all back. Everything before the fire destroyed it... it was back. Everything. Like it never even happened. Hannah bowed and said, "Welcome home, master."

Jim stood outside the doors, looking a little sad. "I guess you won't need me now."

"Hmm?"

"You got the house. You got Hannah. What can I do?" He turned to leave, but Ciel stopped him. "What?"

"Jim. Live here with me as my assistant. And as co-founder of the toy company I intend to start."

The blonde boy was confused. "I don't know...I..."

"Hannah mentioned that you always wanted power, like how I want power. Well..." Ciel smiled. "Here's your chance. We can both get that power."

Jim smiled and took Ciel's hand. "I accept. By the way, why a toy company?"

"It's something I always wanted to do as a child."

Both boys laughed. Hannah smiled.

* * *

Later...

"IT'S TOO HOT!!!" The sound of Ciel and Jim screaming frightened an owl that was perched on a tree next to the bathroom window.

* * *

Phantomhive manor, the bathroom...

"YOU CAN'T JUST POUR ALL THE BOILING WATER IN AT ONCE! CHECK THE TEMPERATURE!" Ciel shouted angrily. He felt like a lobster in a pot as Hannah filled the tub with water. Scalding hot water.

"BITCH!" Jim shouted and he splashed the water in Hannah's face. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MELT US?!"

Hannah wiped the water out of her face and said calmly, "I am sorry. I'll be more careful next time. So this is too hot..." She picked up a bar of soap. "Well then, I'll wash your bodies." The boys looked apprehensive. "I assure you, I won't be as rough as the Earl of Trancy's maids when they were bathing you. Trust me."

Ciel's body tensed when Hannah placed her hands on his body, but then he started to relax a little when he felt how gentle she was being as she scrubbed him. Finally, he relaxed entirely and let out a sigh.

"That's the first time I heard you make that sound," Hannah noted.

"Hey! Don't I deserve a washing?!"

"Sorry, Jim."

Jim too relaxed as Hannah washed him. So much better than at the Spider's mansion. He noticed Hannah smiling. "What is it?"

"Just thinking. Of how fragile humans are." The boys raised an eyebrow. "Humans are weak animals that can die easily just by bacteria entering their bodies from even the smallest of wounds. Sometimes I wonder, do they take medicines and baths for granted?" The boys just frowned.

Hannah later was in the process of drying the boys when she heard a growling sound. They blushed. Hannah chuckled. "Humans are lowly beings that get hungry under any circumstances."

"Shut up," Ciel grumbled.

* * *

Phantomhive manor, dining room...

The boys, clad in night clothes, sat at the long dining table. Hannah walked in from the kitchen, carrying two platters perfectly balanced in one hand. She set them down in front of her masters. "Behold." The boys were shocked. "We have Japanese lobster sauté, roasted turkey, sticky toffee pudding, fairy cakes and many more. I will fetch you anything you want."

Jim was practically drooling he reached for a piece of turkey with his bare hands, but was slapped by Hannah. He glared at her, but she gave a glare that out did his. "Manners. Use a knife and fork."

"Hannah."

She turned to look at Ciel. "Yes, Master?"

"Don't ever do such a thing again."

She was slightly surprised to hear that. "Why ever not?"

"Normal people can't rebuild houses in one night or cook dinner in the blink of an eye. If someone sees you, they'll be suspicious."

"So, you expect me to do everything step by step like a human?"

"I'm not saying you have to absolutely like that," Ciel said, taking note of Hannah's incredulous tone. "People can't make anything without ingredients or time."

"Pah," Hannah scoffed. "How troublesome."

"You're my servant, right? Do what I ask."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel and Jim took one bite of their food. Then immediately spat it out and began to wash their mouths out with water.

"Didn't it please you?" Hannah asked.

"It's too greasy, spicy and salty," Ciel gagged.

"I see. I guess the menu is a little too heavy for you, since you've been in that place all this time. I'll make some risotto right away-"

"Enough." Ciel said angrily. He pushed his plate away and left the table. "I'm going to sleep."

* * *

Phantomhive manor, master bedroom...

Ciel sat on the bed, staring at the wall for God knows how long. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "What?"

Hannah entered with a tray of steaming milk and honey. "I brought you some hot milk and honey," she said. "You should eat something. There are many things you will have to do tomorrow, if you wish to become an excellent head of the family and restore your house."

The boy turned away. "I don't need it. It probably tastes awful anyway."

"I only warmed up the milk," his maid said as she poured the milk into a cup. "I cannot tell if it tastes good or not. Will you try it?"

"...What about honey?"

"You can put in as much as you want," Hannah said, giving him the honey wand.

"Grandpa used to tell me it's bad before going to sleep because you will get cavities."

"Well then, from tomorrow, I shall do the same."

After mixing the honey with his milk, he gave it a sip. "It's good..."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said.

After he was finished, he handed her the empty cup. She put it on the tray and was about to leave when he called out, "One more thing. If tomorrow's breakfast is as bad as today's I won't forgive you. I'm not going to live on hot milk like a puppy for the rest of my life."

She smiled. "Of course. If you will excuse me, I must tend to Jim as well."

"Certainly."

She kissed his forehead and closed the door behind her as she left.

That little brat...

* * *

Phantomhive manor, guest bedroom...

Hannah knocked on the door, expecting Jim to respond the same way as her current master. Instead, all she heard inside was a soft snoring. She poked her head in and saw the blonde boy sleeping soundly. She smiled. "Well, this is easier."

She spoke too soon. Jim started flinching in his bed and tears streamed down his face. "Luka...Luka..." he wept.

Instantly, Hannah felt something no normal demon would ever feel: maternal instincts. She walked up to Jim and wrapped his head in her arms. "Shh...shh...It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. We're here." Jim began to calm down a little. Hannah stayed in his room for the rest of the night.

 


	53. His Maid, Training

The next morning, Phantomhive manor, the conservatory...

Ciel sat in a chair, getting his hair trimmed by the demon. Jim sat nearby, waiting his turn as he read a book. "So in the end, you messed up today's breakfast too," Ciel complained.

"I'm very sorry. I made it according to the recipe, but..."

"You didn't taste it?"

"My sense of taste is different to humans. So if you can tell me what you disliked, I will work to improve."

Ciel huffed. "Anyway, we have a lot to do today. There are too many things that I don't know about this household because my predecessor passed away before he could tell me."

"The household matters are a given, but as the current head of the family, you will have to attain a wisdom and education that rivals adults'," Hannah said as she brushed the excess hair of her master's shoulders. "Society has monsters that are far nastier than a demon like me, as you already know, a child such as you would be perfect prey. Languages and economics, hunting and horse riding...there are many thing for you to learn. That goes for you, Jim."

"What?" Jim looked up from his book and exclaimed in shock.

"You are to become his assistant, yes? That means you will also have to learn the same lessons as him."

Jim crossed his arms. "Fine."

"I looked it up last night," Hannah said as she brushed off more hair Ciel. "It seems this sort of thing was left to a governess before, so we'll have to interview for a new..."

"Don't," Ciel interrupted. "I don't want to hire anyone else for the mansion now."

Hannah face showed no emotion. Then she smiled, "Though it might sound arrogant, would you let me be the substitute, then?"

Ciel's head turned. "You?"

Hannah turned his head. "Look forward. Anyway, I haven't lived this long for nothing. But I'm pretty strict."

"That will be fine," Ciel said as she tied the eyepatch around his right eye. "Earl and servant...we're not there, yet. We have to become the real thing as soon as possible."

"Certainly. Now, please stand up. It's Jim's turn."

* * *

Phantomhive manor, study...

Hannah wore a pair of glasses as she stood in front of the boys' desks. She looked more like a school teacher now. She looked over their French writing. "Another mistranslation. Ciel, you're supposed to translate this as 'at first' not 'from the start'. And Jim, I can count ten misspellings. Did you forget that you both made the same mistakes yesterday?" She pulled a riding crop from behind her desk. "Bend over." The boys grumbled as they stood up and bent over their desks.

WHACK!

The sound the riding crop smacking their bottoms echoed in the room.

* * *

Phantomhive manor, study...Latin lessons

"Well then, transcribe ten Latin poems ten times each!" Hannah plopped a huge stack of books in front of the boys. "Start over!"

Rage. Fury. Irritation. Humiliation.

* * *

Phantomhive manor, greenhouse, afternoon...

"Today's tea is Mariage Frères darjeeling." Hannah poured the tea into both boys' tea cups. They sipped their tea...then immediately spat it out. "This isn't tea," Ciel said harshly. "It's just brown water. Start over!"

Jim splashed the tea in her face. "That's for leaving a bad taste in my mouth!"

Hannah wiped her face, which remained emotionless.

* * *

Phantomhive manor, garden, afternoon...

Ciel and Jim took aim at the targets lined up in a row and fired their guns. Only to miss entirely. Hannah adjusted their guns. "Draw in your chin and aim carefully."

BANG! BANG! BANG! Missed again.

Hannah sighed impatiently. "Give me that." She snatched the gun from Ciel's hands and aimed. "You both are drawing in your hips and not pressing your arms in tightly enough. You have to stand more firmly. You can only dream of hunting on horseback if you keep going like this." BANG! BANG! BANG! Three perfect shots.

* * *

Phantomhive manor, dining hall, night...

"Hannah!" Ciel called out, holding up his fork. "This fork is cloudy! You mean to have your master eat dinner with dirty tableware?"

"And you spilled sauce on my plate," Jim held up his food. "Food that tastes good, but tastes bad is the worst!"

Hannah nodded, mentally sighing exasperated. "I'll pay more attention."

Ciel pushed his food away. "I won't eat anything until I can sit down and eat immediately. Start over!"

* * *

Phantomhive manor, stables, morning...

Ciel's arms shook nervously as he held the reigns of his horse. Hannah stood next to him, coaching him. Jim sat on a rock, watching. "Straighten up," Hannah barked. "Match the rhythm with your body!"

"Y...Yeah..."

"Please start kicking the horse's belly softly."

Unfortunately, Ciel kicked the horse too hard; it neighed loudly and bucked him off its body. Hannah caught him just in time. Jim laughed and pointed at the funny scene. The horse gave the young earl in training an angry snort.

Hannah tutted and said, "If you flinch, you lose when dealing with animals. You have to maintain your dignity. Be firm and make it know you're the master." She put him back on the horse. "Well then, face forward. Start over!" And she slapped the horse's rear.

* * *

Phantomhive manor, master bedroom, night...

Ciel slammed the window open when he heard a loud splatting sound that awoke him form his sleep. "YOU'RE TOO LOUD, HANNAH!!"

"I'm very sorry," Hannah called out calmly. "There are many intruders, so it's taking some time." Surrounding her were dismembered human body parts.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS EVERY NIGHT! CAN'T YOU CLEAN UP A LITTLE MORE QUIETLY?! ALSO I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ONE ALIVE SO WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHO'S BEHIND IT!!"

"Ah! Sorry..."

"I WON'T GO EASY IF YOU FORGET AGAIN!!"

He slammed the door close and marched back to bed, only to discover someone was in it. "Jim...GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" And he shoved the blonde boy off his bed.

"Ow!"

"You have your quarters! Sleep there!"

"I can't sleep with you shouting and Hannah making a mess! It's both your faults for waking me up!"

"Just go!"

Jim snatched the pillow from under Ciel's head. "I'm taking this!" He slammed the door behind him as he left.

Ciel groaned. "You are all so noisy!"

* * *

_But he would wake up every night, regardless of the racket. Haunted by nightmares, he would wake up screaming._

Late one night, Hannah was doing her work when she heard the scream. She ran to the master's bedroom to find both boys huddled together under the blanket.

"Young Master? Jim?"

"Who..."

"It's me. It's Hannah."

"...Hannah..."

The dark skinned woman pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat in it. "Did you have a nightmare again?"

"They're all dead...they're all glaring at me..."

"And Jim?" Hannah said to the blonde who was wrapping his arms around the black-haired boy.

"You weren't there. Ciel wasn't there. I don't want to be alone...never again."

Hannah exhaled through her nose. "Do you wish me to stay?"

There was a moment's silence. Then Ciel said, "Yes."

"Do you wish me to sing a lullaby?"

"...Yes."

Hannah cleared her throat and began to sing Suo Gân. As she sang, she watched as the boys' bodies began to relax and their eyes fluttered close...

She stayed by their sides even as they slept. Tomorrow would see a drastic change.

* * *

Latin lessons...

"Excellent, young master! You and Jim both get full scores!"

* * *

Tea time...

"Today's tea is Mariage Frères darjeeling. Again."

Sip.

"It's passable," Ciel said.

"I've had worse," Jim said.

Hannah smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much."

* * *

Gun practice...

Hannah smiled as she watched the boys take down two ducks she scared into flying off. "Splendid!"

* * *

Dinner...

Hannah placed a bowl of salad in front of the boys. "Your appetizer."

"What's today's main dish?" 

"A roti of duck that you shot."

"Mmm. And for dessert?"

"The Chocolate Gateau that you like."

Ciel noticed the empty tray. "Well? Where is it?"

"Jim decided to spoil his appetite and swiped it."

The black-haired boy glared at his blonde friend, who just hummed innocently.

* * *

Horseback riding...

So far so good. Ciel and Jim were on their respective horses, and had finally gotten the hang of riding them. The horses were also more comfortable being ridden on.

"Shall we go up the hill today?" Ciel asked.

Jim made a smirk. "Can you keep up?"

"Oh, it's on. Hyah!"

The two took off, leaving Hannah in the dust. She just smiled. Yep. They learned fast. And so did she.

* * *

That night...

A man in a mask, armed with a gun started to reach for the window so he could break in and steal whatever was not nailed down and then some...until he felt someone grab him and cover his mouth with their hand. He inclined his head back to see a maid with dark skin smirking at him. "Oh dear," she said. "This is not good. Guests should enter properly, through the front door. Also... _when the little master is awake._ "

Ciel and Jim slept soundly that night.

* * *

The next morning, Ciel and Jim were doing their paperwork when Hannah came in. "Young Master. A letter for you."

Ciel took the letter and his eyes widened when he saw the royal seal on the envelope. "This is..."

"We must hurry and have some clothes made for an audience."

Ciel exhaled. "I suppose we will have to commission Nina Hopkins. You know how much she likes...people my size."

"And by people," Jim pointed out. "you mean women and children. Freak."

* * *

_To Lord Ciel Phantomhive,_

_First of all, I would like to express my deepest regret for the loss of your family. I am thankful to God for your safety. Therefore, I would like to return to you the land and title that were temporarily given back to the royal family in absence of a lord. A special decoration ceremony will be given on the seventeenth of March, 10:00 AM at Buckingham Palace. I'm looking forward to meeting you._

_Victoria_

* * *

Buckingham Palace...

Ciel Phantomhive, clad in military garments, slowly approached the Queen. He ignored the murmurs of the crowd, shocked to find that a child, a little boy, was given the title of Earl. He stood before her and knelt on one knee as she placed a medal and necklace on him. "Welcome back, Earl Phantomhive. We warmly welcome your return."

Meanwhile, in the back of the room, Jim and Hannah watched silently.

"You should have gone up and watched up closer," Madam Red said as she approached behind them. "You're as good as family to Ciel by now."

Jim looked down sadly. "I'm not one of these rich folk. I don't deserve to be there."

Madam Red knelt down and kissed his forehead, shocking him. "You have no idea how much you deserve to be there. You're so close, you wish to protect him. You're practically brothers." Jim didn't know what to say. The lady in red stood up and turned to Hannah. "And what's your excuse?"

Hannah smiled. "It would be presumptuous of me to call myself as family. Because I am...one hell...of a maid."

* * *

After the ceremony and dinner party, Ciel, Jim and Hannah walked down the hall for the exit, expecting the carriage to be there on time. Hannah said, "Now you're officially an earl. The status, the fortune, the beautiful fiancee. They're all yours now. What do you think? Would you throw away such foolishness as revenge and live on in happiness like this?"

Ciel stopped. "That doesn't sound bad..." Black tentacles snaked their way out from under Hannah's skirt and crawled toward him...

"Stop!" Jim stood between her and Ciel, stretching his arms out. "I won't let you do this!"

"If he no longer desires revenge, there's no need for the contract to exist. And I will  _take his soul_." Hannah's voice became distorted. " _It's that simple. Don't get in my way, Jim..._ "

"I don't care! Ciel has made me happy! You swore you would stay by both our sides! I won't...I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!!!"

Suddenly, the tentacles were instantly sucked back into Hannah's skirt. She saw the tears running down his face and she felt it regret. "Jim...please, don't cry." She wrapped her arms around him, trying her best to calm him.

"Pathetic." Both Hannah and Jim faced Ciel, who was frowning at them with a stone cold face. "I didn't come back 'here' to attain happiness. I came back to fight." He clenched his hands. "After taking this title, 'Earl Ciel Phantomhive', there's no other way but to go forward. I'll stake on this evil name of mine that I will definitely attain my revenge! And you, Hannah Annafellows, you will not show regret when you claim my soul. Nor will you hesitate just because Jim cries like a puppy."

"Ciel..."

"And you, Jim Macken, better not stop her from claiming my soul because I command it! I intend on keeping my word, and I expect Hannah to do the same!"

Jim made a sad glare.

_Ah. He turns his back towards the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace._

"This is an order, Hannah Annafellows. You will be my sword and shield. AND BRING ME VICTORY!!!"

Hannah nodded. "Yes. My lord. Under one condition."

"What?"

"That you allow Jim Macken to carry the sword and shield with you into battle."

Ciel sighed. "Very well. Jim, you will obey me without hesitation. And you will be given the power you crave."

Jim bowed. "Yes, your highness."

"We will deliver you the crown of victory," said Hannah.

_When you receive your crown decorated in despair, your soul will surely be...extremely delicious. And yet...it will be something I will never be able to live with. You gave Jim love, just as I have. And to see him heartbroken and sad, I will feel heartbroken as well. Because that's not what Luka would have wanted. So, I will make a pact of my own._

"Promise me, Hannah. Promise me you'll reunite all three of us."

"I will, Jim. I promise."

* * *

"HAAAAANAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

The dark skinned female pulled all the records back into her body and began wheezing. "Jim...Ciel..." She reached her hand up. "Please...let me protect you both..."

Both boys ran up to her to help her up. She started laughing.

"Hannah?" Ciel asked, confused.

"I...love you...both..." She pulled them into a hug. "I love you..."


	54. His Maid, Grave Injury

"I love you...I love you..."

The Undertaker snickered behind her. "I knew you'd be able to protect the Earl. As expected from a butler." His face made a solemn expression. "And yet, the greatest irony of it all is that you actually love your master despite knowing you will take his soul. How pitiful." He raised the scythe. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make you disappear."

Suddenly, the whole ship began to shake violently and the room began to tilt on its side. Furniture, plates, silverware and Bizarre Dolls began to fall down while everyone grabbed onto something sturdy and nailed down.

"Damn it," Hannah cursed. "The floodwater's weight is making the front of the ship tilt upwards!"

Ryan Stoker, meanwhile, screamed as he fell...until there was silence.

Grell Sutcliff checked her notebook. "Ryan Stoker. Born August 24th 1854. Death by falling accident on April 20th 1989. No special remarks." She smirked at Hannah. "As you can see there's really no time." He then looked over at the Undertaker's location. "I’m sorry but I will be taking him. You just stay here and watch." She chased after the Undertaker into another room.

"I cannot allow-" Hannah was interrupted by Knox charging at her with the lawn mower. “Senior is stronger than me so I’ll leave that one to him,” he announced merrily. “I’ll finish off the weakened one over here.”

Ciel made a playful, mirthless smile. "I can't have you looking down on my butler. Weakened? Lose to you? That joke isn't even funny! Right, Hannah?"

Hannah smiled, showing her sharp teeth. "Yesss. Very much ssso." She suddenly let out a grunt of pain.

Knox scoffed. "Oh, man. It's like I'm picking on the weak -"

POW!

A punch to the face sent Knox crashing into a wall. Hannah pinned him to the wall and smirked. "What did you say about picking on the weak?"

Knox swung the lawn mower, but Hannah summersaulted backwards. He charged at her again, but she flipped over him and kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into a banister. "Why are you still moving...?"

"I have to answer my master's orders, don't I?" Hannah grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

"Trying to look cool when you can barely stand... that is so... disgus…"

POW!

* * *

Grell's chainsaw collided with the Undertaker's scythe. "You…I thought I’d seen you somewhere, you were the Grim Reaper who acted as Madam Red's butler." He pushed her aside. "You also tamper with people's lives, don't you?"

Grell revved the chainsaw in anger. "NO ONE LIKES A NOSY GUY, YOU KNOW!" She swiped it at him, but he flipped backwards, avoiding the blade.

"Isn't it almost time up for you guys?"

"With all these handsome men in front of me, I’m not just going to leave like Cinderella!" Grell charged at him with the chainsaw, but stopped when a body landed between the two. It was Ronald Knox, groaning, battered and bloody.

"Ronald?!" exclaimed Grell.

The lawn mower was tossed harmlessly onto his body. He groaned again.

Hannah walked into the room with the two boys in her arms. "Young'uns these days are so feeble," she said with a wicked smile. "Isn't it kind of old fashioned to just rely on your Death Scythe?" She looked up at the renegade Grim Reaper. "So what's left is..."

Undertaker looked up absentmindedly. Suddenly, water burst from a window. This was it. The ship had finally reached a breaking point and was starting to sink. The ice cold water showered the group, but that did not stop them. The Undertaker hopped away from the group. “Well… it’s finally time to say goodbye. It was pretty interesting."

Both Grell and Hannah lunged for him in almost perfect synchronicity. Undertaker blocked Grell's weapon with his...but could not stop the kick from Hannah's boot. At the moment of impact, something shook loose from his pocket. A silver chain with lockets on it. Ciel caught them just in time. Upon seeing this, Undertaker jumped to safety again.

He said in a soft tone, "Earl. I'll entrust you that to you for a while. Please take care of it. It's my treasure." He raised the scythe.

"Wait! Undertaker!"

"See you, Earl. Let's meet again." And with one full swing, he sliced the ship completely in two.

 


	55. His Maid, Fighting Bravely

Hannah crashed through a window and ran to the bow of the half of the ship that was still floating, ignoring the other screaming and crying passengers as they fell into the water. "It doesn't look like this side will hold either!" Quickly, she grabbed a pair of life preservers and put them on the boys. "Young Master! Jim! Take a deep breath!"

"Eh?!"

"What?!"

Hannah lifted them up into the air. "With the situation as it is, please forgive me!"

"Wait, what are you - ?!" Ciel and Jim let out a scream as the dark female butler chucked them off the ship and into the dark cold water.

* * *

Meanwhile, the body of Grell floated in the water until a pair of shears lifted her out of the water and dropped her into a life boat where the body of Knox was. The person who rescued them, William T. Spears, glared at the two. "Not even able to make collections properly. Honestly. Grell, did you slack off so much during your suspension? Try putting yourself in my shoes, having to be mobilized from a different department. Looks like I can’t finish up in time again today. Honestly. WAKE UP YOU TWO!" He kicked them both in the groin, waking them up instantly.

Knox let out a high-pitched squeal.

Grell squealed as well, but in delight at the sight of William. "WWWIIILLL!!! You came to rescue me didn't you!" She ran to give him a hug, only to get punched in the face. "OWIE!"

"This is no rescue." William said, clearly having lost all his patience. "I came to clean up after a certain piece of trash dispatch member that can’t even manage their own job. Hurry up and start collecting."

Knox complained, "Wait a minute, we’re all beaten up here!"

William didn't care. "It is Grim Reaper's job to indisputably and correctly collect souls at any time."

Grell sighed romantically. “That gaze, even colder than the sea, ignoring all kind of human rights. It sets my body ablaze.”

“Real lively aren't you, senior,” Knox groaned, trying to stand. “I don't know how  _you_ manage.”

“After we’re done collecting return to headquarters and file a report," William said. "A report about the violator that is.” And by violator, he meant a certain demon female butler.

* * *

"So...cold..." Ciel shivered in the life preserver, still clutching the chain. _It hurts! My body feels like it's being stabbed all over because of the ice...my limbs...won't move..._

His body slipped under the water and sank...until a hand reached down and grabbed him and pulled him into a life boat. He coughed a little and curled into a ball to keep warm. Jim was there and when the blonde boy saw him, he crawled over to him to wrap his arms around him. "I don't n-n-need your af-f-f-fections, right now."

"Stupid, I'm trying to keep us warm with our combined body heat."

"I guess they couldn’t lower all the lifeboats in time," Hannah said as she rowed. "So, I borrowed this from the sinking ship." She paused to undo her coat. "Wrap yourselves in this. I'm sorry I can't prepare any hot tea for you. Please bear with it for a while."

Suddenly, they turned their heads around, attracted by the sounds of screams for help. They saw people struggling to swim, fighting to reach the surface, and even dunking each other in the water just to ensure their own survival.

"We can...help?" Jim asked. 

"No," said Hannah regretfully. "There's too many people. If we go back they will sink this boat. Let’s get away."

Ciel shivered in his makeshift blanket despite Jim trying to warm themselves up.  _My hair...is freezing up...so sleepy..._ SMACK! "OW!"

"What was that for?!"

"No!" Hannah shouted, genuinely concerned. "Young Master, neither of you can't sleep!"

Suddenly, something burst out of the water. It was a Bizarre Doll, and it was clawing right at them. But it didn't get the chance as Hannah swiftly decapitated it with one of the oars.

“They can move in water!?" exclaimed Ciel.

“They don’t need to breathe so I guess they can’t drown either," Hannah answered as she dunked the oar in the water to wash off the blood.

"Then - Mmm!" Ciel was silenced when she covered his mouth with her hand and said, "SHH! Quiet!"

All around them, the water began bubbling, then, slowly out of the water came more of the Bizarre Dolls. Hundreds of them in fact.

"HANNAH! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

More of the corpses burst out of the water and tried to claw their way into the boat only to be decapitated by Hannah. One of them grabbed Jim's arm and he screamed. That one had its head caved in by her oar.

"HOW MANY ARE THERE?!" shouted Ciel.

"I don't know, but...they will keep going after souls until their bodies rot away. Which means you two are the only living humans around here."

Off in the distance, Ciel saw lights. Lights belonging to life boats carrying the survivors of the Campania. “Then we can’t escape. If we do Lizzy and the rest will be targeted. We can’t expose the survivors to this danger.”

Hannah smashed another living corpse as she said, “Whether it is good or bad, they are only interested in the soul nearest to them.”

"Then we'll stop them here," Ciel shouted. "You can take them, can you, Hannah?"

“There is no need to ask a servant to do anything.” Black smoke started to come from out from her clothes. "Please give me an order."

"This is my order," Ciel said as he removed the eyepatch. "ERADICATE THEM ALL!!!"

There was nothing but darkness and a pair of glowing red eyes. "Yesss...my Lord. It's going to get a little shaky. So hold onto the boat."

Ciel and Jim couldn't see anything, but the air was filled with the sound of bodies splattering all over. The iron-like smell of blood filled their nostrils as they heard their butler laugh out loud. "Interesting! Humans will drag each other down in order to get what they want, even in death. What truly insatiable creatures!!!"

* * *

Early morning...

Ciel and Jim opened their eyes. Hannah was covered in blood and the water surrounding them had turned red with the stuff. The Bizarre Dolls had been reduced to small, floating pieces of meat.

Hannah smirked. Suddenly, she let out a cry and fell to her knees, her hand on the wound in her stomach.

"Hannah!" The boys ran up to her and put their hands on her shoulders. She muttered, "A death scythe blow is quite tough even for someone like me."

Jim's lips quivered. "You're not going to die, are you?" he whimpered.

Hannah put him in a hug. "No. Never."

Ciel looked at the chain of lockets in his hand. "Undertaker, what is his goal?"

"I cannot comprehend but as long as you hold those funeral lockets I am sure we will meet him again one day." Hannah coughed up some blood as she said, "He did not seem to want to cause you any harm, but I'd rather not not run into him again. HURKH!" She violently vomited blood.

"Hannah!" Both boys ran over to her and held her up.

"I've never seen you like this before," Ciel said with worry.

“I am deeply sorry for my unseemly state…” Hannah answered, grimacing. “I have failed as the Phantomhive Family butler.” Jim cried into her shoulder.

Suddenly, the sound of a ship's horn made the trio turn around. "Is that a..." Jim gasped.

"It's a rescue ship," Ciel said, confirming Jim's thoughts. He made a face of relief before masking it. "Hannah. I can't have the family butler staying like this." She was surprised when he hugged her. "Take a good rest once we’re back in the manor. You did well today."

Hannah was at a loss for words. Then she found the right words. "Thank you, Ciel." Her master frowned at her. "I mean, my lord."

* * *

"CIEL!!!!" The moment Ciel, Hannah and Jim made it to the upper deck of the rescue ship, Lizzy tackled her fiance to the ground and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing loudly. Edward and Marchioness Midford were too exhausted to tell her her behavior was unladylike. They just wanted one thing after spending a nightmare on a cruise ship: sleep. And a very, very long one at that. After that, it was back to the mansion (hoping it was still in one piece) where Ciel would write a letter to the Queen explaining what happened.

Still, this also meant Ciel had lost a valuable asset. With Undertaker gone, Lau would have to pick up the pace in the intel department. He was not going to be happy.

And, as promised, Hannah would rest for a long, long time.


	56. His Maid, Frenzy

_Campania sinks. The unprecedented accident at sea, with over 1,000 casualties, sent shockwaves throughout all of Britain. All of the survivors spoke of the fear they experienced when faced with the mysterious monsters that appeared on deck. However, the truth of the matter sank to the bottom of the ocean, along with the ship; the newspapers have been alive with speculative articles for days._

* * *

April 22, 1889. Phantomhive Manor...

Ciel grimaced with disgust as he read the morning paper. It seemed Viscount Druitt was one of the survivors as well. He was found on makeshift raft, crucified and when he was rescued and freed, he told his (oh so flamboyant) recounting of what happened. He left out the parts about Undertaker, the Grim Reapers and Ciel being there. Maybe he wanted to look more like a hero? Or was he forced to keep silent by someone?

“Persistent isn’t he...” Ciel grumbled, putting the paper aside, expression sour.

"Where did he even get that crucifix?" Jim asked as he did his paperwork. He seemed to be trying to contain laughter, but was having a hard time.

Hannah served them their tea. “It was a rather terrible maiden voyage, was it not.” She made a concerned frown. "As I feared, by the time we returned to the manor, you were quite ill. It was rather rough. But it seems that life has returned to normal."

Ciel sipped his tea. "Normal, eh?" He glanced up at her and said, "Now that you mention it Hannah, exactly what about _that_ is _normal_ to you?"

Jim couldn't contain it anymore and he burst out giggling at the long rabbit ears on Hannah's head. "It's rather disturbing to look at!"

Hannah made a muffled giggle of her own as she tugged on them. "Since today is Easter we were all ordered to wear these by Lady Elizabeth."

"I see..." Ciel cleared his throat. He looked around the room which had little stuffed Easter bunnies and flowers all over. "Indeed things have been noisy since morning, but what exactly she expects us to do today...

"Well then if you have finished breakfast I was told to take you to the second floor."

* * *

Hannah and the boys entered the main hall to find very close people waiting. Not just Lizzy, but also all the servants, Prince Soma, Agni, Edward Midford, Nina Hopkins (who was flirting with an uncomfortable Mey-Rin). Even more surprising were Emily, Sarah, Amy and Edward (the orphan). And everyone was wearing rabbit ears.

Lizzy was the most excited. "Ah! Finally! You're late, boys!" She quickly put the rabbit ears on the boys' heads then swung Ciel around in a hug.

The young earl was confused, though. "Why are they here?!"

"I thought we could celebrate Easter together!! Although Edward Two came of his own accord."

"...Two?" Ciel took notice of the way Lizzy's brother seemed to grow redder and redder with rage.

"It was confusing seeing that there were two Edwards here," Emily said. "So one of them had to have a Two."

"I'm just glad it wasn't me!" Edward said with a proud smile.

"JUST MIDFORD WOULD HAVE SUFFICED!!!" Lizzy's brother shouted. Amy and Sarah giggled.

"Ah," Jim exclaimed. "I see your hairs have grown back!"

"Thank you for noticing," Emily said, pushing her hair back.

“We have a different faith but we can celebrate with you," Agni said.

"So, what is this Easter holiday?" Soma asked, unfamiliar with Western holidays.

"It's a holiday that celebrates the Resurrection of Jesus Christ, three days after he was crucified," Hannah explained. "On this day, we line the tables with food made with plenty of eggs, milk and butter." Food she prepared by herself and banned Baldroy from making. "We also play games with colored Easter eggs such as the Egg Hunt (a game in which you find the hidden Easter eggs) and egg tapping (a game in which one taps hardboiled eggs together, the one that breaks first loses). It has also become popular to exchange cards that have Easter bunnies on them.”

"And! And!" Lizzy pipped up. "Easter is also a time when everyone gets dressed up in new clothes and hats!"

Soma gasped and looked down at his regal clothes. "What? I had no idea so I came in my regular clothes..."

Nina suddenly giggled. "That must be my cue? Let’s unveil the new spring collection of Nina Hopkins, the tailor that makes the season!” She grabbed Ciel, Jim, Soma, Agni and Edward Two and dragged them into an adjoining room.

* * *

They later came back, each in a new outfit, color, texture and patterns unique in every ensemble. Ciel in particular was wearing the outfit Lizzy requested months ago. Soma and Agni were dressed in British gentleman's clothes, Edward Two was in a sailor suit and Jim was in military garments.

"WAAAHHH!" exclaimed Lizzy. "Everyone's so cute!" Then she swapped their hats with the bunny ears. "But wear these, okay?"

Nina looked proud. "EXCELLENT!!! Gentlemen should be extravagant as well! A gentleman should not be plain looking!"

“Then let’s start the egg hunt right away,” Lizzy announced, placing a basket full of painted eggs on the table amidst the snacks displayed. "Today I brought father's special Easter eggs! Look Ciel!" She took one particular egg that was painted to look ornate and showed it to him. "Isn't this flower pattern nostalgic?"

"Huh?"

Lizzy was confused. "Did you say 'Huh'?" Had he forgotten about it?

“Ah, indeed it is,” Ciel backtracked his words into a shaky recover, looking around, slightly uneasy. “Well, I'll tell the servants to go and hide those.”

The look of confusion lingered on Lizzy's face for a while before she started smiling again. "That's right! I thought of something great! I made this one!" She pulled out an egg that definitely had a woman's touch on it. A very royal woman's touch. "Isn't it the cutest? Let’s have the person who finds this egg, hidden amongst all the others in the mansion, be the winner."

“Ooh! So this egg hunt works like that?” Soma was also enticed by the prospect of a new game.

Ciel mumbled, “Well it wasn’t meant to be a competition or anything...”

Lizzy wrapped her arms around him. “You would always find my Easter egg first, wouldn’t you, Ciel? So you have to make sure to be first this year too.”

"Guh...Got it," Ciel said when he was given a chance to breathe.

Edward Two shouted angrily, “Wait a minute! I definitely won't let you to have my sister’s egg!" He pointed at the boy earl. "Ciel, this is a challenge!”

"Well, I'm not the one who decides..."

CRASH!

Before anyone knew it, two figures dressed in white jumped through the window, sending glass everywhere. Hannah sighed. Great. More clean up duty for her.

"Well, doesn't this look fun?" one of the figures said.

"Charles Gray?!" exclaimed Ciel.

"Long time no see," said the second.

"Even Charles Phipps?! What are the Queen's butlers doing here?!"

"A delivery from Her Majesty," Gray said, holding a basket full of Easter eggs. They looked like they were painted by a Renaissance artist.

"Why didn't you use the door," Jim shouted angrily. "Is this how you enter the Palace, or do you do it at other people's houses?!"

"First of all, we just find it amusing," Gray said.

"And second of all, no," Phipps said.

Lizzy took the eggs from Phipps and exclaimed, "So cute! As expected from the Queen!"

"Actually, I painted these," he said bluntly.

"Wow! Amazing!"

"Yours as well."

Gray smiled at Ciel. "I overheard that you have to get your fiancées egg first, don’t you Earl?" Ciel didn't respond. Then he smirked. "Great! Then I'm participating, too!"

"WHAT?!"

“There’s no rule other that 'who gets the egg first wins' right?” He turned to Lizzy, who slowly nodded her head. "Heh, heh. This will be fun.” He seemed eager to start and eager to cause mischief.

"Please wait," called out Hannah.

Gray looked surprise. "Wow. I heard the rumors but...you're really alive, huh?" Obviously, no one told Double Charles about Hannah's "miraculous resurrection."

The dark-skinned female made a smile that hid annoyance. "Thank you again for that time..."

"So, what does the maid-"

"Butler. I am a butler now."

"Really? But there are no woman butlers. Ah, what does it matter. What does the butler who cheated death have to say?"

"I’d expect there would be injuries if we did't have any rules between these members. So that's why..." She pulled an egg out of her poke. "Why don’t we establish some rules involving these?" She cleared her throat. "We’ll divide everyone into teams of two and have one of them carry a raw egg in a ladle during the egg hunt. One can freely exchange the egg using those ladles. A team is disqualified if, for whatever reason, the raw egg breaks."

Phipps nodded. "I see. You added the rules of egg tapping to the egg hunt."

“To make it easier we will be using raw eggs," Hannah said. "As egg tapping is also a traditional Easter game there is really no harm in mixing it up."

"Boring!" complained Gray.

"Well then, let's decide the teams!

Team Ciel and Jim  
Team Double Charles  
Team Soma and Agni  
Team Baldroy and Mey-Rin  
Team Finnian and Snake  
Team Edward and Emily  
Team Sarah and Amy  
Team Edward Two and Nina ("WHY AM I PAIRED WITH A MAN?!" complained Nina, much to Lizzy's brother's confusion.)

"As a general rule, you are not allowed to aim for something other than raw eggs. To win, you must find Miss Midford's egg and take it to her!"

"Miss Annafellows and I will go hide the eggs," Lizzy volunteered. "No peaking!"

* * *

 

"Everyone ready?" Lizzy asked when she and Hannah returned. "Okay! Get set! BANG!" She mimicked the sound of a gun and everyone took off running. Edward Two and Nina lagged behind.

"Let’s go!” Edward Two, glancing at his partner. “We shouldn’t be delayed!”

"It can't be helped then." Nina tore off her skirt, revealing her shorts, her boots and suspenders.

Edward Two let out a squeal and hid his face. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!!! KNOW SOME SHAME AS A WOMAN!!!"

She glared at him and leaned forward into his face. "You are basically saying that girls have to follow stereotypes, that's inexcusable!"

"AUGH! Don't come any closer!"

Hannah and Lizzy hid their giggles with their hands.

“As a future marquis don’t you think you should be a bit more open minded?” Nina demanded, leaning in more closer so that Edward Two could see her cleavage.

"Fine already! Just cover your legs!"

POP! The egg in Edward Two's ladle suddenly exploded without warning.

Mey-Rin, wearing her glasses above her head, smirked as she playfully twanged the slingshot's rubber band.

“You lose if you let your guard down once the starting sign has been given," Baldroy said with a laugh.

Both Nina and Edward Two lamented their loss. “And here I was thinking of making her wear this and that when I had won!" the former wailed.

"ELIZABETH!!!!" howled the latter.

"Shall we wait in the garden, Miss Midford?"

"Certainly, Miss Annafellows!"

* * *

"Miss Annafellows?"

"Hmm?"

"Ciel has been acting strange, don't you think?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I showed him the egg with the design we made together but...he acted as if he didn't even know what I was talking about."

Hannah stopped walking and knelt before Lizzy, taking note of the sad look on her face. "Perhaps he's trying too hard to love you, don't you think?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Look at how much he's done make you happy. He set up a ball for you on his birthday. The two of you were fitted for new clothes together. He went on a cruise with you despite being overworked. And he witnessed you save his and his friend's life from a horde of living corpses." Lizzy shuddered. Hannah made a smile. "Besides," she said. "Since when are men good at remembering something so silly like that?"

Lizzy was shocked. "Ciel wouldn't forget..." But even then, Lizzy had to admit that there were some things that her father and even her own brother forgot about sometimes. Like what Lizzy's favorite flowers were or what shade of pink she preferred. And even Ciel seemed to not recall certain things ever since... "Hannah, maybe it has something to do with...that month?"

"Perhaps," Hannah said as she stood up. "Come. Let's continue our walk."

The two women were surprised to find someone had beaten them to the area of the garden where the food was set up. Four someones in fact. Emily, Edward, Amy and Sarah. They were covered in ashes and the former two were trying to comfort the latter two as they cried. "What happened to you!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"We-We-We," Amy said as she wailed. "We found some eggs, but..."

"But they blew up when we touched them!" Sarah cried. "I think I hurt my hand!"

Suddenly, the ground shook as an explosion rang out. Smoke started to come out one of the windows. Hannah felt her eyebrow twitch with anger. "Damn you, Baldroy. Why did you add exploding eggs?" She walked over to Hannah and inspected her left hand. "Mmm... Looks like some minor burns. We will have to put some bandages and salve on it."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, Finnian and Snake were already finding plenty of eggs, thanks to Snake's friends' sense of smell. “The smell of eggs is coming from over there. Says Wilde.”

"Okay, I'll go get them!" Finnian took off running.

Suddenly, Snake's friends smelled something else. "Who's there? Says Wilde."

He turned around to see Charles Gray. "So you found me. I thought it'd be more efficient if I just stole the eggs others found already."

Snake narrowed his eyes at him. “I won’t give you the eggs. Says Wilde.” With a snap of his fingers, hundreds of serpents surrounded the Queen's butler.

Gray let out a shriek. "EEEK! WHAT IS THIS?! GROSS!!!"

“Since you picked a fight with us, we’ll have your egg. Says Wilde.” The serpents hissed at the man in white.

"I'm not so good with these!!"

Suddenly, the men and the snakes froze when they heard...a flute? They all looked up to see Phipps on the roof of the manor, playing a flute before he jumped down safely and continued playing.

"The...that flute?! Says Oscar."

“A first rate butler should be able to play a snake-manipulating flute.”

Snake and his friends swayed to the tune of the flute, getting dizzier...and sleepier...sleepier...sleepier...

* * *

"Mr. Snake!" Finnain called out, carrying a whole clutch of eggs. "I found a lot of them... although one exploded on me for some reason." Then he saw Snake and his friends, passed out on the ground. He dropped the eggs and ran up to him trying to shake him awake.

* * *

Jim and Ciel looked intensively at the egg they found in one of the bedrooms. They had one right in front of them, but they dared not touch it.

"Should we?" Jim asked.

"What if it's one of Bard's exploding eggs?" Ciel retorted.

"Good point."

"We'll just have to find Lizzy's egg and-"

"AHA!" The boys turned around to find Soma and Agni at the doorway. "I'll be taking that egg!"

"Think fast," Jim called out, tossing the egg right at the Indian prince. Instinctively, Agni yelled out, "Your Highness!" and blocked the incoming projectile with his body.

BOOM!

The next thing they knew, they were on the ground, unconscious and covered in ash. And their egg broke.

Ciel and Jim both laughed. "Well," the former said. "Now we know!"

* * *

Ballroom...

"It's Lizzy we're talking here," Ciel said as he looked around. "She wouldn't have put it in a very challenging place. Did you find it yet, Jim?" Silence. "Jim?"

Jim was looking up at the crystal chandelier in shock. "Ciel...you're wrong." He pointed up at it. There, sitting on one of the chandelier's candle holders was Lizzy's egg.

"WHAT?! How did she get it up there?!" Ciel shouted.

"Well, thinking of Lizzy..." Jim said, imagining the young Midford girl using her super speed and jumping skills to place the egg there.

"So, how are we gonna get it down?"

* * *

"Steady, steady!" Ciel called out.

"I'm trying!"

Ciel stood on Jim's shoulders as he reached for the egg. Jim was standing on the top of a step ladder placed directly under the chandelier. And he was not happy having the young earl's high heeled shoes pressing into his shoulders. "Hurry and get it before I collapse!"

"Almost...got it..."

"Please!"

At last. "GOT IT!"

At that moment, Jim's strength gave out and he, Ciel and the ladder came crashing down. The boys groaned in pain as they slowly got back up. "I think I broke something," Jim said as he leaned against a pillar.

Ciel held the little egg in his hands. "I didn't," he said in relief.

"Close call, isn't it?" The two boys suddenly turned around Double Charles was there with them!

“Sorry but we’re taking the victory," Gray said, charging toward Ciel. He stopped running when Jim took out a pocket knife and slashed at him, only to miss miserably. Gray smirked at him. "Tell me, how did Hannah survive. I thought I killed her," he said, punctuating his sentence as he used his sword to knock the knife out of the blonde boy's hand. "You're too easy. No fun."

"Now then," Phipps said, approaching Ciel. "There's no where to run. And you can't fight us on your own. You lost..." Crack. "Huh?" Both Phipps and Gray looked at the egg that was in the former's ladle. It cracked again and a little chick popped out and peeped.

"Wh-What is this?!" Gray practically screeched.

"It seems a fertilized egg was mixed with the Easter eggs," Phipps said nonchalantly. "The rules did say that 'no matter what reason, should the eggs break, you are disqualified', which means...we lost."

Gray fell to his knees, stunned. "No way..."

* * *

The two boys and Double Charles found Lizzy and the other losers. Ciel handed his fiance the egg. "Here you go."

"You did it!" Lizzy caught him in a hug. "You got it first after all!"

"Yes." Ciel made a confident smirk. "As always."

“May this Easter egg bring you lots of happiness.”

"Thank you, Lizzy."

Gray killed the moment when he shouted, "I'm sick of this! I'm hungry!"

Soma wrapped his arms around Ciel and said, "Of course my best friend would win!"

Sarah, Edward, Amy and Emily chanted Ciel's name.

Edward Two on the other hand... "I'll kill you if you break that egg! My sister is wasted on you!"

But Lizzy...she kept thinking about how Ciel just seemed to not remember their time painting eggs together.  _Hey, Ciel. We've celebrated Easter so many times. However, this was the first time that I...made my own Easter egg. Ciel...just what happened to you that month?_

* * *

"Oh right," a grumpy Gray said as he stuffed his mouth with food. "We didn't just come here to play games. Here you go. A love letter." He handed Ciel a letter with the Queen's seal on it.

 


	57. His Maid, Attending School

**April 29, 1889**

_To my cute boy_

_What misfortune you experienced on the Campania. I hope that you have recovered and are enjoying Easter._

_As for myself, even though I finally have some days off for Easter, I find that I cannot truly enjoy it as there are some worries on my mind._

_I'm worried about Derek, the son of my cousin Duke Clemens. Derek is a fifth year at Weston College, but for some reason, he has not been returning home since last summer vacation. He used to send letters every day, but even those suddenly stopped coming..._

_He still won't come home even after his mother contacted his dormitory._

_If it was just him, I'd think of it as a rebellious phase, but it seems that a few more students are refusing to go home. What on earth has happened to them, I wonder?_

_Because his only son is acting like this, Duke Clemens has become rather depressed as well...I'm very worried._

_I just wish for the people that are important to me to happily enjoy Easter together again as soon as possible._

_Victoria_

* * *

"In other words, find out why the students and her cousin's son are not showing up," Jim said as he nonchalantly tossed the letter to Ciel after he was done reading it.

The young Earl thought things over as he re-read the letter. “Public schools are independent institutions that refuse government intervention, so it’s hard to get involved... though it's more like they don't want to make matters worse and let everyone know about their private affairs.”

“Thinking about their appearance even at times like this," Hannah scoffed as she put some books away. "This is why I hate humans."

“I would like to have someone infiltrate but since Weston is a school made up entirely of sons of nobility..." It would be impossible. They would turn any of Ciel's agents away the first moment they see them if they try to apply for a teacher's job. "Only a few hold a title and most of them know each other. It would be too dangerous to send an agent or use a disguise."

"Then you'll go in personally?" Hannah asked.

"It can't be helped." Ciel paused to drink his tea. "Well, it wouldn't be bad to have the Queen indebted to me."

"The only problem is finding available spots for us at the school," Jim pointed out.

"No. Not 'spots'. Just 'spot'."

"Huh?

"You're not attending the school."

Jim was shocked. "But..."

"I'm not giving you a choice this time, Jim. You're not nobility. They will kick you out of the school the instant they check your background."

Jim slammed his fists on the desk. "But we've gone through so much together! Are you telling me that me not having a rich family is going to keep us apart?!"

Ciel made an evil smirk. "Who said you're not coming? I said you're not coming as a student. Surely you can be given another position. A teacher's assistant perhaps?"

Jim was surprised. Then he made a wicked smile. "Oh, Hannah?"

The dark-skinned, silver-haired butler sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**May 1889**

"Damn it, I'll be late!" Ciel, garbed in a suit and blue tie, jumped out of the coach, and ran toward the school in a hurry, stuffing a biscuit into his mouth as he did. In his arms, he carried two school books and on his head was a top hat. "Wait! Stop!" He called out to two men who were about to close the gate. He jumped through the gate just in time before they closed and the bell rang. He panted heavily as he nearly collapsed onto the ground, placing his hands on his knees to support himself. "Made it..." He looked up to see the college courtyard.

It looked like a palace courtyard, but instead of guards, there were students (with ages from thirteen to eighteen) conversing with friends. They all wore black suits and top hats and their ties had four different colors: red, blue, green and purple. In the center of the courtyard was a fountain of Saint George slaying the Dragon.

_Weston College. This school was established near the Thames. It is Britain's finest public school. The vast premises contain the complex school building. A magnificent gothic-style chapel and four historical student dormitories. The students _are under strict discipline that values tradition above all and are raised to be the gentlemen of English through a boys-only dorm life and their individual high-level educational curriculum. _The nobles send their sons to the school without regard for the extremely high fees just to obtain that glimmering status. No matter what, first impressions are vital. I have to keep it together.___

As Ciel crossed the lawn to look for his dorm, he suddenly stopped when he realized how quiet it suddenly became. He looked around. The other students were glaring at him and whispering to each other. What did he do that was so wrong? It was like he committed murder in front of them. And there was something about "Y's"?

"Look!" a student exclaimed. "It's them! The P4!"

Four older students slowly approached him. The first was blonde with blue eyes and a muscular frame and he was carrying a large cricket bat like a sword. The second had long silver hair that was tied with a red ribbon and his face was very handsome and...familiar. The third had short bluish-black hair, a pair of glasses and a skinny body frame. The fourth's appearance was odd; he had long black hair with purple highlights, purple lipstick and wore a long purple cloak with a hood. Included with their uniforms were green, red, blue and purple waistcoats and they had badges of a green lion, a red fox, a blue owl and a purple wolf respectively.

The one with the silver hair slowly approached Ciel and reached for him. Ciel flinched as he thought he might hit him, but instead, he adjusted his tie. "Your tie is crooked. What's your name?"

"Phantomhive," Ciel said instantly.

"Hmm? Never heard of it."

"That's right," said the large blonde as he crossed his arms. "I heard from the principal that there would be a new student coming to Blue House today. Is that you?"

"Yes," Ciel said.

The black-haired young man took a small book from his pocket. "Weston College's rule number 48 states, 'The only ones allowed to cross the lawn are the prefects or those granted permission by them.' At least remember the school rules before you enter," he said as he snapped the book close.

That's what he got in trouble for? Crossing a stupid lawn that only prefects can cross? Who made up that rule? Still, Ciel was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry-"

"Hurry up and get inside," the purple-haired youth interrupted him. "The sun is too bright outside."

The silver-haired man poked Ciel's forehead and smiled playfully. "Look out from now on, Phantomhive." And with that, he and the other three youths walked away. Ciel was quick to get off the grass.

A freckle-faced boy about his age and wearing a small pair of glasses ran up to him and exclaimed, "Aren't you lucky!" He gave Ciel a slap on the back, surprising him. "You stepped on the lawn and didn’t even get punished!" He picked up the top hat Ciel accidentally dropped. "Here you go! My name is McMillan. I'm a first year at the Blue House as well!" He tugged on his blue tie.

"Er...yeah. Thanks." Ciel put the hat back on his head. "By the way, what do all those P4 and Y things mean?"

“Y’s are penalty points. If you get one Y you have to write a Latin poem 100 times.” McMillan answered promptly.

"And P4?"

"Those four just now were wearing different colored waistcoats, right? At this school, only prefects can wear those with whatever pattern they like."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Prefects?"

McMillan nodded excitedly. "I guess you could call them dormitory leaders. The one in the red waistcoat is Edgar Redmond, the prefect of the Scarlet Fox Dormitory, students of exceptionally high birth gather there. The one in the blue waistcoat is Lawrence Bluer, the prefect of the Sapphire Owl Dormitory, students who excel at studying gather there. The one in the green waistcoat is Herman Greenhill, the prefect of the Green Lion Dormitory, students who excel at in the martial arts and sports gather there. The one with the purple waistcoat is Gregory Violet, the prefect of the Violet Wolf Dormitory, students who excel in the arts gather there. The four prefects from the four traditional houses of Weston. P4 for short!! They're so cool!"

"I see..." Ciel did not share the boy's enthusiasm. And it seemed like these "prefects" sounded less like upper classmen and more like military leaders.

“Ah, I really admire them! I’ll be prefect one day... if only!!” The poor boy was still off in la-la land.

"Ahem. But not being allowed to cross the lawn is kind of an inefficient rule," Ciel grumbled.

“Well it is tradition, you know...” Suddenly, the cathedral bells rang and the students started scrambling about. McMillan grabbed Ciel's hand. "Oops! Let's hurry! We'll be late for class!"

"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

“It’s really weird that Colet left the school so suddenly," McMillan said as class time ended. He glanced to Ciel. “You came at a rather strange time too, wasn't that hard?"

Ciel made a playful smirk as he absentmindedly skimmed through his text book. "Well, I'd been waiting a spot for a long time."

Suddenly, an older student with black hair slammed the class door open and shouted, "BOY UP!" Instantly, the other boys scrambled to get in line. Ciel, who was confused, asked, "Huh?"

“At that command, the last in line has to do whatever the upper years tell them to,” McMillan yelled as he ran to the line.

"WHAT?!" Ciel burst from his seat and ran for the line, but it was too late.

“The last is... the new one.” The older boy pointed to Ciel.

"Yes..." The young earl grumbled begrudgingly. He was handed a slip of paper.

"Well then," the older boy commanded. "Return to the dorm after you've polished all the prefects' shoes. We'll have your welcome party."

* * *

Sapphire Owl Dormitory (AKA Blue House)...

Ciel's fingers were aching and were covered in black shoe polish and a couple of bruises he wasn't sure how he had gotten and his back was stiff from leaning down to polish the shoes. Honestly, did four prefects really need that many shoes?! He thought the circus life was bad, this was worse! At least at the circus, one could say it's worth it to see people entertained, but not this! "They don't have to throw me a welcome party," he grumbled as he opened the door to the dorm.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him and dragged him into the room. The older student from before stood behind him while the other blue students stood in the center of the room carrying a large piece of fabric. “Congratulations Phantomhive," he said. "We're holding this welcome party just for you." He pushed the young earl onto the fabric. "I hope you will enjoy it to the fullest. HEAVE HO!"

Ciel didn't even bother to hide the scream as he was tossed into the air, almost touching the ceiling, then fell back down into the fabric.

"How do you like our dorm's traditional welcome party?" The older student pushed his glasses back into place. "I’ll expect you to work hard on your studies from now on, as a member of the Sapphire Owl Dormitory. The next one will be even higher. One...two..."

"STOP!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a woman's voice shouted, "WHAT IS THAT RACKET! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A 'Y'!"

The blue students dropped Ciel before they could even toss him up. "Oh, no! They exclaimed. The dorm supervisor!"

The dorm supervisor was a woman with dark skin and silver hair and wearing a pair of small glasses, an indigo overdress with bishop sleeves and a pair of white gloves. By her side was a boy with blonde hair and wearing the same suit and tie the other students wore. He was carrying a stack of books in his hands.

Something strange happened to the students. The instant she entered the room, they started blushing and fidgeting their fingers. "Clayton," she said to the older student with black hair. "Why are you, as an upper year, participating in this?"

Clayton scratched the back of his head. "That's..." His face turned red when she leaned in closer. "This is a tradition of our dorm, so..."

"I see. Well, there's tradition and there's overdoing it." The dorm supervisor walked over to a shaken Ciel and helped him up. "You are the new student, Phantomhive, correct?"

Ciel smiled at Hannah. "Yes."

"Welcome to the Sapphire Owl Dormitory. I'm the dorm supervisor, Professor Annafellows."

 


	58. His Maid, Cleaning

**Professor Annafellows' office...night**

"So this is where you disappeared off to. I'm honestly surprised," Ciel said as he sipped his tea. "A school that's boys-only, yet you were able to get in?"

Hannah smiled. "All I did was show the staff my credentials, my teacher's license, my expertise, my love for children and..." Her eyes flashed red. "My hate for those who think women are simple creatures."

Ciel smirked. "And what of you, Jim?"

"I didn't think you were serious when you said I would be her assistant," Jim said with a hint of annoyance. "I feel like Mey-Rin right now. Only, I don't have poor eyesight."

"So," Ciel put the cup down. "What have you two learned?"

"Nothing," Hannah said briefly.

"Excuse me?"

"We were only here for a few days, getting the staff and the students on our good sides. In my case, it was very easy." She made a dramatic sigh. "All these poor, sheltered boys. You'd think they'd never seen a woman before. The Blue House, they see me as a scholarly woman. To them, I'm no different than any other teacher, asking me for help with homework or some project. The Red House, I'm just a form of practice to them. A way to show off the flattery and gentleman nature they are known to have. I can't even imagine the amount of times those flatterers will give me handkerchiefs every time I sneeze. All I have to do is choose a 'winner' and let the losers fight amongst themselves to prove who's the most worthy of my attention. The Green House, they're just like Edward Midford." Hannah let out a giggle. "For all their tough exteriors and bravado and strength, they just fall to their knees when in the presence of a woman ripe of age with bonny features. The only way to get them to fall for my graces is to act like a helpless damsel and they'll turn on the chivalry. And as for the Purple House." She pushed her glasses up. "They are a different sort of people, being artists. I honestly didn't know how to control them...until they saw my costumes and that's when they asked if I could be a model for their 'art'. Some even asked to borrow my outfits. In the end, they're no different from the others. They just like...odd tastes."

"You've gotten the staff and the students wrapped in your middle finger," Ciel said.

"Well, mostly. Even I have my limitations given my position."

"And what of you, Jim?"

"From where I stand," the blonde said as he helped Hannah with her work. "I'm just her...grunt, as Baldroy calls them. I only get the special privileges with her permission and even then, she has to have the P4's permission."

"So, you're just a page boy, is what you're saying," Ciel said.

"He's not the only one who has restrictions and limitations now," Hannah reminded. "You're not Ciel the Queen's Watchdog here anymore. You're not even Earl Phantomhive. You're Ciel the student. Your money means nothing. Your connections mean nothing. Your title means nothing. You are nothing."

Ciel said through gritted teeth, "I get it. I have to build myself up all over again."

"Not only that. In school, any slip-up and misstep will never be forgotten. And like I said, your money means nothing here, so you cannot buy or bribe your way out of any trouble like you do outside these walls."

"You can still help, right?"

"Any way I can, but you're going to have to do it yourself."

* * *

_In order to investigate a certain problem._

_The prestigious public school Weston College, attended by the noble sons of England's nobles. I have infiltrated this school where discipline and tradition rule..._

_The problem concerns not only Derek Clemens, the son of Duke Clemens, who is the Queen's cousin, but also various other students who have not returned home for quite some time now. Weston College is a closed off space that tolerates nothing, not even government intervention. Just what is going on here?_

Ciel's thoughts were interrupted when he was about to step on a patch of grass. Quickly, he stopped himself and put his foot back on the pavement. Only the prefects may cross the lawn, was it? Stupid rule. Who came up with that?

* * *

**The principal's office...**

The principal's office was inside the bell tower of cathedral, the interior had two pipe organs on opposite sides of the room, a large stained-glass window and an enormous pendulum slowly swung back and forth.

The P4 stood by the side, watching intently as Ciel approached the desk where a man in formal school attire sat.

“It has been a day since your arrival,” Greenhill spoke up first. “How are you feeling, Phantomhive?”

“Feel free to come to Red House if you can’t get used to Blue House,” Redmond smiled charmingly as he made the offer. “We’d welcome someone of your status anytime.”

Bluer pushed his glasses back as he reminded his fellow Prefect, "Only the principal can decide one's dormitory. There are no exceptions."

“The dormitories are all the same though...” Violet said listlessly.

"Ahem," the vice principal coughed, getting everyone's attention. He was a man with pale skin and black hair. He spoke in a tired tone, "This is a high-class public school protected by tradition and discipline. From the moment you enter, you have to obey the rules. “Normally the principal would give you the welcome speech, but since he is busy I will be representing him. I am the vice-principal, Johan Agares."

No principal? Very suspicious.

“The principal decides all matters within the school,” Greenhill stated, continuing the speech.

“His decisions are absolute," said Redmond.

“And we, the prefects, have been chosen by the principal to govern the school," said Bluer.

“A rather unpleasant job in which we have to subdue all trouble," Violet said in a bored tone.

“This has been our tradition since the school’s founding,” Vice-Principal Agares nodded solemnly, hands interlocking, elbows on the desk. “And...”

"TRADITION IS ABSOLUTE!" everyone said, their words echoing in the room.

Agares stood up and stood before Ciel. “Do you swear to keep the rules of our school and obey our traditions and discipline?” he asked formally.

"I do."

The vice-principal took out a book. "Then sign here." Suddenly, he slipped on the small staircase and fell flat on his face.

"Vice-Principal!" the Prefects shouted.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," the man insisted. But when he stood up and dusted himself off, his head began bleeding. "Sign here, please." He handed Ciel the book like nothing had happened. Ciel signed his name and shook the bleeding man's hand. "Welcome to Weston College, Ciel Phantomhive. I welcome you." Then he put a hand on his bleeding head. "Now, I must get this wound cleaned and bandaged, please."

He and prefects were about to follow him when Ciel called out, "Wait! When can I meet the principal?"

The men stopped. “The principal is very busy and does not meet with regular students," Agares said sternly.

“The only ones who can meet with the principal are us prefects," Bluer said with the same stern tone. And with that, they all left like they never even had this conversation.

Ciel was surprised to hear that. But surprise gave way to suspicion.  _Regular students can't meet the principal? So the principal is like the absolute monarch of the school..._

* * *

_A public school is a place where boys aged 13 to 19 live together in dormitories while focusing on studying. The students' lives are controlled by the ringing of the bell. And so, another day begins at public school._

The schedule for the students proceeded as follows: 6:30 AM, rise. 7:00 AM, morning tea. 7:30 AM, classes start. 9:00 AM, breakfast.

It was during breakfast that Ciel learned a new word from McMillan. "Fag?"

"Yes! When breakfast is over, it's fag time! It’s one of Weston’s more characteristic traditions where the lower years have to help out one of the upper years."

"Help?"

"Like cleaning their rooms or ironing their uniforms and preparing hot water bottles at night."

Another annoying tradition... "In other words, acting as their butler..." Ciel commented. "Do prefects have fags, too?"

"Of course! Bluer, the prefect of the Blue House, has Clayton as his fag."

Ciel recalled the older student with black hair that ordered him to shine the shoes. Clayton...that guy, huh...

"Actually," McMillan continued. "A fag is a little different from a butler in that the upper year will help out their fag sometimes as well. It's kind of like having a brother within the school."

“A brother...” Ciel murmured, his frown deepening.

"Ah, and the prefect fags are a bit special," McMillan babbled on. "They can wear the dormitory flower on their chest like the P4 and, if they get permission, cross the lawn. And... I’ve heard that they can even attend the Midnight Tea Party organized by the principal, together with the P4. I'd like to attend one day, too! As if..."

Ciel wasn't paying attention now. McMillan just gave him a lead without realizing it.  _A Midnight tea party... organized by the principal. If I can attend I can meet the principal. But access is granted only to P4 and their fags. That's slightly troubling. It can't be helped. _Let’s ask about the students who don't want to go home first. See if that gets anywhere.__

“This is a change of topic but do you know the son of Duke Clemens, Derrick Arden? I believe he is a student of the Scarlet Fox Dormitory..." He suddenly realized there was a change in the atmosphere. The students were whispering to each other, giving him dark looks. "What is it?"

"Phantomhive!" McMillan hissed. "It doesn’t look good if you’re too friendly with people from other dormitories!"

"What? That sounds like the trivial rivalry of women." Ciel slapped the back of his neck when he felt a pea fly into him.

"The rivaling dormitories are always competing about something," the freckled boy continued. "However, I do believe that student was transferred from Red House to Purple House on exception."

"'Transferred'?"

"I don't know the details," McMillan lowered his voice. "But the rumor is that the principal ordered it. Anyway, it's best not to stick your nose into other dormitories' business. Especially Violet Wolf..."

"Violet Wolf what?"

Suddenly, an older student shouted, "McMillan! It's fag time!"

“Yes!” The freckled boy answered eagerly, rushing, turning around for a moment. “This is my upper year. See you later Phantomhive.” He saluted, cheerily, leaving.

"What's with that pose," Ciel muttered.  _Derek's dormitory was changed, huh? There's something definitely behind that._

"Phantomhive!" Clayton's voice shouted. "Until you've been assigned an upper year, you're on duty for cleaning the dining hall!"

"The dining hall..." Ciel looked around. All the students had gone, leaving behind their dirty plates and silverware. Some even forgot to take their books. "All this?" He said, stunned.

"That's right," Clayton said. "Don't slack off!" he said as he left.

All alone, Ciel looked left, then right. "Hannah."

The dark-skinned woman was right behind him. In her hands were some folders, one of them bearing Derek's name. “It seems Derrick was _indeed_ transferred.” She took out some papers from one of the folders. "When I checked, his name was on the register of Violet Wolf indeed."

Ciel grabbed his coat. "He should be at the dorm right now. I'll check it out so you can clean here."

* * *

**Violet Wolf Dormitory aka Purple House...**

The dorm of the purple wolves looked more like a haunted mansion rather than a dorm. The facade was a mix of styles, new, old, Gothic, Victorian, and Georgian. The front lawn was more like a cemetery with gravestones covered in moss. The gateway arch had two wolf gargoyles on it and nearby was a dead tree that had no on its branches.

"What a place," Ciel muttered. "As expected of a dormitory housing 'eccentrics'." He walked past the wolf gargoyle-laden fence, toward the mansion, but he stopped when he heard whispering coming from the bushes. Then, as if there was a signal, all the Purple House students burst out from the bushes and from behind the tree. It was like they were expecting him!

"Wh-When did you all-?!"

“Hey, hey, what business does a bookworm from the blue house have with us?” Stepping out of the mansion was an older student with wild, spiky hair resembling a rooster's crest, wore heavy makeup and had a long scar going down his left eye. "This isn’t a place for those who can’t do anything but study!"

"That's right!" The other students shouted. "OUT! OUT! GET OUT!!!" And then the stones started to fly. Ciel covered his head with his hands as he took off running.

"That's right, run!" the wild-haired kid laughed. “Why don’t you bring a big fat dictionary to protect your head bookworm!"

"What on earth are you making a fuss for, Cheslock?" The Purple House's prefect stepped out and glared at his wild-haired fag.

"Ah! Violet! Some guy from the bookworm dormitory came over."

"Hm? The new kid?" Violet watched as Ciel retreated.

* * *

**Blue House...**

"That was horrible," Ciel muttered as he rubbed his sore head. "There is much hostility between the dorms than I expected." As he walked back to the dining hall, he thought about what he learned so far.  _I can't even meet Derek, let alone the principal. Hannah was right. Status and money are worth nothing in this school. _As long as I’m a regular student, seeking information will just get me into trouble. Which means there is only one way to get to the core of this affair: I must get myself in favor with the P4! But how?__

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a large crowd of students gathered at the door of the mess hall, chattering with each other with awe. What was going on?

"Phantomhive!" Clayton grabbed him by the shoulders.

"YES?!" _This is bad! Did he notice I snuck out!?_

But instead of scolding him, Clayton praised him instead, "I don’t easily praise anyone...however, just for today, I'll grant you some praise!" He showed him the dining hall. Ciel was shocked. The whole floor was sparkly clean! And tables, they all had clean table clothes, neatly folded napkins and even candelabras accompanying the plates and silverware! “Our old... I mean... traditional dining hall looks completely new,” Clayton said happily, giving a hard pat on Ciel’s back. “Well done Phantomhive!”

The other Blue students cheered their newcomer. Ciel stammered, "No, I..."  _Damn it, Hannah! You overdid it!_

"Ah, Professor Annafellows!" Clayton exclaimed when the dark-skinned, silver-haired dorm advisor came in. "Look at the dining hall! Phantomhive cleaned it up!" He gave Ciel another hard pat on the back.

“My, my," Hannah said with a smug smile. "Thank you for your hard work then, Phantomhive.”

Doing unnecessary things... "No, thank you, Miss Annafellows."

 _But wait!_ Ciel turned to Clayton.  _Isn't he Bluer's fag? I can use him. To get closer to the prefects, I'll start with this guy!_ Ciel made an innocent boyish smile and turned on the flattery. “I’m glad you are pleased! Actually, I’m really good at this kind of work. So if there is anything you need just ask, Clayton.”

* * *

**Professor Annafellows' office, later...**

"You looked rather ridiculous," Jim said as he put Hannah's books away. "Sucking it up to that guy."

"It's better than what you've done," Ciel snapped as he slumped in the chair. "Nothing!"

"I have done something! Hannah assigned me to sort and put away that vice-principal's paperwork!" Jim sighed exhausted. "Most of the time, I had to help up that poor sod after he fell on his face. Repeatedly." He let out a groan. "The funny thing is, he just brushes it off like nothing ever happened. I'm starting to wonder if he's hit his head so many times, he now lacks the feeling of pain."

"Did you find anything about Derek and our missing students?"

Jim drummed his fingers on the desk. "I did notice school applications that were filled out by Derek and the others, but..." He paused. "Nothing else. No class assignments, no nurse reports, no permission slips. Nothing. It's like they never even enrolled here in the first place."

_Missing paperwork and school reports? Has this become a conspiracy?_


	59. His Maid, Disguise

_The dormitory supervisor is a teacher who lives in the public school's dormitory and guides the students. Besides dormitory supervisor, the four dorms of Weston College employ a few other workers. The lady who is in charge of the dormitory, the cook who prepares the meals and the the footman who serves at the table. However, the dormitory supervisor is the only one who is also a teacher._

_In the morning, he (or she in this case) goes to school with the students and teaches her subject. At night she returns to the dormitory with the students and during her free time, she helps ones who ask with their homework. In other words, the dormitory supervisor is an onerous job, since it requires dedicating most of the day to the students. Yet the young master..._

"Put Clayton's bookshelf in order! Fix the button that came off Clayton's jacket! Prepare golden syrup pudding for Clayton today! And for me and Jim as well."

_He just accepts any task any way because he knows I will do it..._

"EVEN THOUGH!" Bookshelves done. "I'M PRETTY BUSY!" Jacket fixed. "MYSELF!!!!!" Pudding prepared. "I reckon this will do it. And now to teach the first year class. Ahhh...I'm so busy..."

* * *

**Class**

“It must be hard for you, with all the requests,” McMillan whispered to Ciel as they took their seats, waiting for class to start. "For me, it takes the whole fag time just to fix a button..." Ciel had developed a reputation around the Blue House as a non-fag student who could get things done with almost perfect timing and precision. He then whispered a little lower, “Clayton is asking too much, with the excuse that he hasn't chosen a fag.”

Ciel shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that bad. I have a trick todo everything quickly," he said as Hannah walked into the classroom with Jim by her side. He was carrying an armload of books and he let out a great sigh of relief when he placed them on her desk.

McMillan was excited. "Eh?! I definitely want to know that!" It's a good thing he didn't know how Ciel was achieving all those things. "You're really amazing, though! You even got a score on the last test!"

"I just happened to be prepared enough," Ciel said, remembering those cram sessions Hannah made him go through with a shudder.

“Everyone is wondering about which senior will get you as his fag,” McMillan continued, smiling. “I guess someone might make a request soon.” He leaned in, whispering, “Personally, I think it might be Clayton.”

Ciel made a cheerful smile. "I'd be honored!" That has to happen, he thought. I'll definitely become Clayton's fag!

Hannah tapped her birch rod on the desk as she said, "The lesson is about to start!"

* * *

**The Swan Gazebo...**

The Swan Gazebo was where the prefects go to relax after a long day's work, although like everything else in the school, it was treated like a traditional sanctuary exclusive only to them and their fags. It was built near an artificial moat built around the school and was surrounded by trees, making it look like something out of a fairy tale.

Maurice Cole, the fag of Redmond approached him with a teapot. "Redmond, would you like a cup of tea?"

Redmond smiled at the handsome thirteen year old blonde boy. "Sure, why not." Redmond drank from his cup. "Your tea is the best, Maurice."

"Thank you," Maurice said with a bashful smile.

“By the way... I have heard that new student is rather capable," Greenhill said as he lifted his weights.

"Ah yes," Redmond said. "That cutie pie in Lawrence's dorm. I'm curious too," he gave Bluer a teasing smile.

"Stop calling me by my first name," the Blue House prefect said, his eyes not leaving his book. "It's against the rules."

“You’re so strict Bluer.” Redmond teased, smiling. “Only prefects can come here. No one is going to punish us.”

Violet, meanwhile, paid no attention and mixed his drinks Cheslock gave him.

"Clayton," Redmond called out. "What do you think of that boy?"

Clayton pressed his lips together, thinking before giving his opinion. "He's extremely skilled. He works fast and carefully. Actually, the tea and snacks I asked him to prepare look like something made by a French chef."

Maurice made a surprised face.

“Wasn’t he an earl,” Greenhill asked, brows furrowing in confusion. “How come he can do that?”

Clayton shrugged his shoulders. "He said it's like a hobby to him."

Cheslock raised an eyebrow. "An earl that works like a butler..."

"Hmph," grunted Violet. "Quite a weirdo. Maybe that's why he came to the dorm that time..."

Bluer looked at his fellow prefect, confused. "Hmm?"

Violet sipped his drink through a straw before saying, “Some time ago, he came to the Purple House during fag time. Alone.”

"You sure it was him?" Clayton asked. He was confused. He would have seen Phantomhive leave the Blue House if he was shirking his duties. “I don’t believe he has time to go out, with all the work he has to do.”

The Violet Wolf prefect shrugged his shoulders. "I think it was him, he had an eyepatch..."

Why did he go to the Purple House, the others wondered.

“Well if he is that good I wish he had come to my dorm," Redmond said smugly, drinking more tea. "His rank is high enough... He is the head a famous household that age after all.”

Greenhill noticed his fag looked more surprised as the conversation went on. "Do you have something to say?"

The young man stammered then said, "Greenhill, can I speak?"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" The Green Lion prefect suddenly shouted in a militaristic tone. "SAY IT LOUDER!!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!! DO YOU ALLOW ME TO SPEAK?!!"

"FINE!!!"

So annoying, thought Bluer.

"I ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK, EDWARD MIDFORD!"

Greenhill's prefect, now revealed to be Edward Midford, saluted and shouted, "Thank you very much!" He lowered his voice as he addressed to the other prefects. "This new student you are talking about, is his name Ciel Phantomhive?"

"What, do you know him?" Redmond asked, surprised.

"Yes. He's my cousin and Lizzy's..." He hesitated to say it. "Well, he's my younger sister's fiancé. I had no idea he had entered this school..."

"Well, rich and noble boys from all of England come here. It’s not that surprising,” Cheslock answered. “Maybe he didn’t send you a letter because he doesn’t like you.”

Edward gave him a glare. “He was also with me in the Campania, the ship that had that accident not too long ago.” he continued, trying his best to ignore the wild haired boy's comment.

“Oh, the luxury liner that sank?" Redmond asked, surprised. "I’d really like to invite him here to talk.” Maurice's eyes widened.

“You are taking that too lightly, Redmond," Greenhill growled. "A lot of people died on there.”

“I just want that cute boy to tell me about his trip," the Red House prefect insisted. "I'm tired of the dull faces I see every day. In fact, the only thing exciting about this place now is Miss Annafellows' arrival. My house just can't keep a straight face with her around. I'm sure you're curious about his acclaimed snacks and tea, too."

"I didn't know about him," Maurice said, denting his fingers together. "He sounds interesting. But I think a new student would be uneasy if he suddenly found himself in the midst of all these upperclassmen.”

“I think it would be all right.” Edward disagreed. “I am rather strict with him because he is my relative but for the way he has been able to manage his household at such a young age I respect him as a man.” Greenhill agreed with him. So did the other prefects and their fags. Maurice was silent.

“Then it’s decided,” Redmond declared. “Right _Lawrence_?”

“As long as you quit _that_ ,” Bluer retorted as he snapped his book close.

“When do we call him?” Greenhill asked.

“How about tomorrow?” Violet said lazily.

“All right. Tomorrow at 2:00 PM, then.” Redmond stated.

Maurice raised his hand. "Good things should be done quickly. I'll go tell him myself! Tomorrow at 2, right?"

* * *

 

"Hey, you!" A boy stopped when he heard Cole's voice. "There's something I need you to do for me."

* * *

"Phantomhive!" Ciel and McMillan turned to see a boy running up to them. He came to a stop in front of them and panted, “Cole wants to talk to you! I spoke with him for the first time!"

McMillan was shocked, so were the other Blue House students. Ciel was just confused. "Who's Cole?"

"Don't you know?!" McMillan exclaimed. "Maurice Cole, a senior, is a fag of of the Scarlet Fox Dormitory's prefect!"

"He's the most handsome boy in the school! Where did you get to know him?!" the messenger shouted.

“Actually, I have never met him.” Ciel deadpanned, eyes narrowing. “Are you just getting excited because he's handsome?”

"Whatever, just go!" The messenger pushed Ciel out of the dining hall and into the corridor where Cole was waiting, propping up against a wall.

The fag of the Scarlet Fox smirked. “Are you Phantomhive? Pleased to meet you! I am Maurice Cole, Redmond’s fag.”

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive," the young earl said. Maurice looked him over. So short! "Can I help you?" Ciel asked impatiently.

“Ah, right.” Cole clapped his hands together, smiling deliberately. “You know, the prefects and their fags often meet together at the Swan Gazebo... And the other day, we were talking about the amazing student."

"Uh..."

"Everyone agreed they would like to have a chat with you.” Cole announced pleasantly, as if offering a great gift. “So, Phantomhive, would you come to the Swan Gazebo tomorrow?"

This is it! A chance to get close to the P4! "I would be glad to!"

"Really? That's great! Well then, we'll be waiting for you at the Swan Gazebo tomorrow at 4! See you!" And with that, Cole walked away with a spring in his step.

In an instant, Ciel became a celebrity among his peers. The students witnessing it cheered, some of them expressed how jealous they were, others begged to be his friend.

* * *

**Professor Annafellows' office...night...**

“You should translate this as 'at first' not 'from the beginning',” Hannah said as she helped a young student with his Latin homework. "It's a line that can be mistaken easily, so be careful. Is everything else okay?"

The student nodded. "Y-Yes! The way you explain is so easy to understand, Professor! Thank you and good night!"

"Good night!"

The door opened and a tired Jim entered. "Where were you?" Hannah asked sternly.

He yawned and said, "Scouting." He walked over to a makeshift bed located near the bookcase and plopped into it. "Following him..."

"Who?" But Hannah never got an answer. He was snoring softly. "Ah, well. Sweet dreams."

Ciel then entered the room, looking proud with himself. “You seem to be popular, Professor Annafellows," he said sarcastically.

"Indeed," she said, putting the graded papers aside. "Everyone is praising the way I explain and my kindness."

"Heh. I'd really like to show them how your real training method is." Ciel allowed the dark-skinned, silver-haired woman to remove his coat. "I was invited to meet the P4 tomorrow at 4:00 PM."

"I heard."

“It’s a golden chance.” Ciel sighed, as he slumped into the chair. “I must make sure the P4 and their followers like me. I guess I’ll need some teacakes first of all.”

"Exactly," Hannah said as she prepared some tea.

"Bah," the young earl grumbled. "Why do I have to prepare snacks for kids..."

"Wouldn't that be cute though? Instead of bribing them, you will win them over with sweets." Hannah placed the tea tray in front of her master. “However, tomorrow at 4:00, I must teach the cricket class. What should I give priority to? If you order me, I'll be waiting nearby."

"Tuh." Ciel scoffed. He drank his tea as he said, “I am not going there to fight. I can do it on my own. And to make up for you..." Ciel smirked. "It's an order, Hannah. Prepare the best teacakes to amaze the P4!"

"Yes, my lord."

The door knocked, and a student poked his head through the door. "Excuse me, Professor Michaelis? There's something I need help with."

"Just a minute." Hannah turned her attention to Ciel. "This is the end of our session." She walked over to Ciel and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night."

The student gave Ciel a jealous glare. "Why don't the others get a kiss from her?"

* * *

**The Swan Gazebo, 4:00 PM...**

Ciel was instantly greeted with hostile expressions coming from the P4 and their fags. "Wh...What is wrong?"

“How could you be two hours late Phantomhive?!" Clayton shouted.

"What?! But I was told that it was four..."

"Eh?" Cole said, confused. "I said it right. 2:00 PM."

No. He wasn't confused. He was faking it!

"It's disgraceful to lie now, Ciel!!" The young earl was shocked to see a very angry Edward Midford stomp toward him.

_Edward?! I knew that he was attending this school, but... not that he was a prefect's fag!_

"I was a fool for trusting you," Edward expressed his rage and disappointment. "You disappointed me and the seniors! GET OUT!!!"

Ciel saw the one thing the others didn't: the smug smile on Cole's face.

* * *

**Professor Annafellows' office...**

"RAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Ciel tossed the gift basket containing the P4's lunches to the ground as he roared with anger. "THAT LITTLE SHIT!!! HE TRICKED ME! THIS IS WHY I HATE VERBAL PROMISES! GIVE ME WRITTEN PROOF!"

Hannah sighed as she cleaned up the mess. "I saw everything. Honestly, I am not surprised. People envy the ones who excel... I know this isn't the fist time this has happened to you." She served Ciel his tea and strawberry teacake to calm his nerves. "Did you try to give Edward your explanation?"

"Trying to deal with people like _that_ is useless," Ciel said, starting to calm down a little. "And it's true I showed up late anyway."

"What will you do now?"

Ciel stabbed his fork into the cake. "I _will_ gain the favor of the P4 no matter what! And get my own back!" He smiled wickedly. "I'll make you regret ruining my hard work, Maurice Cole!"

Nearby, Jim, who was sitting silently while sorting Hannah's papers, took a picture of Cole from his pocket and drew a bloody knife on it.


	60. His Maid, Vengeance

"Even though those snooty prefects think otherwise," Jim said. "Maurice is the liar."

"What makes you say that?" asked Hannah.

"Have you seen his hands?"

"His hands?"

Ciel's eyes widened a little. "That's right. All the school's fags have rough, callused hands from doing the upper classmen's chores. But Cole's on the other hand, are pearly clean and smooth. In other words..."

“He is using some dirty methods like you?" Hannah joked.

"Exactly." Ciel glared at her. "You could have left out the part about me!" He sighed as he ate his cake. “Besides, there is no doubt about it with his unhesitating and relaxed attitude.”

"You know the smell from your own kind?"

"Hmph," Ciel snorted at her. "I’m sure I wouldn’t need to do much to prove that what he said was wrong. But I won't let it end so easily. Hannah, seek out other people who've been deceived by him."

"Then I'll investigate Maurice's activity pattern," Jim said.

"Why you? You have to help Hannah with her work."

"You forget how sneaky I can be. Besides, you can't really do much, now can you? The school hates you. If you put one more toe out of line, there's a chance they might expel you and you will have to explain to the Queen why you failed your investigation."

* * *

**7:20 AM...**

Ciel noticed right away that there was a change in the atmosphere. The kids in class were avoiding him like he had a plague and were gossiping amongst themselves about how he was late for the invitation with the P4. It would be considered idiotic to outsiders, but for the people in Weston, it was the equivalent of committing an act of blasphemy and heresy.

_This is... The P4 have more influence than I thought. I let it slip, and this happens? It'll be hard to get testimonies out of the people who were there at the time._

* * *

**9:00 AM, First Period, Break Time...**

"Cole," two boys said to the Red House prefect's fag. "We finished that thing for you!"

Cole took the envelope they were carrying and patted them on the heads. "Thank you. You really helped me out with this. Being a prefect's fag is really busy you see. But keep this a secret, okay?"

"Yes! We're glad you let us help you out!"

"I should decide on a fag already. Someone competent like you two. Well, see you!" And with that he left the two children behind to argue over who will be his fag. But as he walked to a study hall, he suddenly felt...a presence. He glanced over his shoulder, but saw no one. Must have been his imagination.

* * *

"I gathered the data you asked of me, Redmond!" Cole called out.

Redmond was surprised. "How fast!" He took the papers from his fag. "Neatly gathered as always, that's a great help."

"Not at all! Ah, that's right! Do you have any requests for snacks today?"

The Red House prefect tapped his own chin in thought. "Ah yes. It's been a while... That lemon myrtle souffle glace you make. I'd like to eat that."

"Will do," Cole said with a salute.

Again, as he left the room, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. He picked up the pace as he walked back to class.

* * *

**10:00 AM, Fag Time...**

During Fag Time, Jim followed Cole at a distance as he walked toward the Red House. There, he hit a snag. The Scarlet Fox Dormitory looked less like a dormitory and more like a replica of Buckingham Palace. It even had Palace Guards on duty as well. From his hiding spot, Jim watched as the little handsome weasel saluted to the guards and walked into the dorm's front doors. "Hannah." he whispered.

"I am busy, you know," the female demon whispered to him, having appeared out of nowhere.

"Can you see what he's doing?" Jim said, ignoring her.

"Yes...he's headed for the baker."

"Interesting..."

* * *

**2:00 AM, Afternoon Break, The Swan Gazebo...**

"Redmond, your requested lemon myrtle souffle glace." Cole put the tray holding the snack on Redmond's table. "For your tea, I prepared an uva milk tea."

“How do you even make such time-consuming things every day?” Cheslock asked, sounding dismayed.

Cole smiled. "This is the least I can give to Redmond to eat! Please have some if you want, Gregory." His smiled vanished when he thought he felt that presence again.

"Something wrong?" Redmond asked.

"It's...it's nothing."

Jim silently giggled from his hiding place under the dock.

* * *

**5:00 PM, Cricket Practice...**

Nothing really happened. Jim almost fell asleep watching the little weasel cheer Redmond on.

* * *

**Library, late afternoon...**

Hannah saw a boy about Jim's age trying to reach for a book that was too far out of reach. She walked over to him and handed it to him. "You sure read some difficult books. What year are you in?"

The boy stammered bashfully and dented his index fingers together. "Ah...I...I'm Joanne Harcourt from Second Year."

"Second year? You must be very popular in class if you're reading the original version of Hegel's 'The Science of Logic' at this age."

"N...Not at all," Harcourt said. His eyes started to water. "All I can't do anything but read, so..."

Hannah went into "mother mode". "Your face...is something bothering you? Why don't you come to the chapel?"

* * *

**Chapel, confessional**

It was rather funny, a demon in a chapel, let alone a confessional. However, Hannah knew she found what she was looking for. A victim of Maurice Cole. Now all she had to do was put on the motherly charm and get him to reveal his secrets.

"Now, little boy. Tell me what's wrong. No one will hear but me."

Harcourt hesitated, then he finally said, “Cole said he gave me the invitation to the swan gazebo, but... I never received it. Even so the invitation was in my desk..." He started sobbing. "I’m really not lying! But everyone's calling me a liar!” He continued sobbing.

"You must have been sad," Hannah said softly. "It must have been hard on you, with no one believing you. But I don't believe you're a liar."

"M...Miss Annafellows..."

"Pray, boy. This misunderstanding will clear up." She leaned over the confessional window and kissed his forehead, shocking him. He turned red in the face and babbled gibberish.

In secret, she added Harcourt's name to the list of names of boys who fell victim to Cole's deception. The other names included Carver, Carter, Humphrey and Morton.

* * *

**Professor Annafellows' office...**

"So in total," Hannah said. "There were five victims that have fallen victim to Maurice Cole."

"I knew it," said Ciel. "What have you learned, Jim?"

"He seems to be bribing and threatening the other students and even some of the staff to do his fag worth without the P4's knowledge."

"For example," Hannah said. "It takes several hours for a soufflé glacé to cool. It's impossible for him to make using only his fag time and no help from others. In this case, a skilled chef.”

"I want to know his movements within the Red House, but you have to do my work during fag time and all and it's too great a risk to send Jim in..." Ciel rubbed his temples in frustration. "I’d like another pawn inside the red house since Maurice is there. It was Derrick’s dormitory too."

"But I don't think it's wise to force a vacancy again," Hannah said. "It's rather suspicious to do it so often..."

"Also," Jim said. "You don't pick the dormitory you stay in. The dormitory you go to is influenced by both your status and your personality."

Ciel groaned in frustration as he slumped further into his chair. "I know. We need someone with enough status and wealth to definitely be admitted without question into the Scarlet Fox, since they take in people of exceptionally high birth. And they even need to be someone who will be specially admitted since there is no vacancy. There's no one we can find..."

All three people had a eureka moment. And it was one Ciel and Jim did NOT like. The former face palmed and groaned. "I just thought of someone, but I definitely don't want to call _him_!"

"No," said Jim immediately. "No, no, no, no, no! Anyone but _him_!"

Hannah giggled. "Why not?"

"Because he's an idiot," Jim shouted.

"Either way," Hannah said. "He is quite a special case and he meets all the demands."

"UURRRGGGGHHHH!!" Ciel growled in frustration and banged his head on the desk. "Damn. I guess necessity knows no law. I'll use everything I've got!"

* * *

**Blue House Sleeping Quarters, night...**

The atmosphere was still against Ciel as he slept that night. No one wanted to talk to him or even be near him. So it was a surprise when he heard McMillan whisper, "Psst! Phantomhive! Are you asleep?"

Ciel quickly put the eyepatch over his right eye and said, "No."

"Hey. Can I come over and talk to you?"

"...sure."

Quietly, the freckled boy walked over to Ciel's bad and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I can't support you at school," he said.

"It's okay. We have to be here for six years...it's normal."

"But why did you do that? Neglecting the P4's invitation and all."

"I didn't mean to," Ciel said, putting on an innocent act. "But I was told to come at four and it was really at two."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh!"

McMillan covered his mouth. "Sorry. But we heard it was at four, too!"

Ciel shrugged his shoulders. "It can't be helped anymore."

"I know! I'll testify for you! If I’m not credible enough by myself I’ll ask some other people. We were all listening in, so...it isn't your fault."

"I see. That'll help. Thanks, McMillan."

The freckled boy gave him a thumbs up. "No problem!"

Ciel hid a smirk as McMillan returned to his bed. Well, if his plan didn't work out, he could always use McMillan and the other witnesses' testimonies...

* * *

One morning, the school was greeted with music, colors, dancers, banners, and a parade of elephants! They were excited, cheering the parade on and exclaiming their disbelief at the sight of elephants walking down the path to the school. And riding on one of the elephants' back was Prince Soma, waving to the crowd happily and garbed in a school uniform with the pin of the Scarlet Fox Dormitory. "Ooh! So this is a school! It's pretty big! About as big as my home back in India!"

The Phantomhive trio watched the spectacle from the crowd.

"He got into the Red House just fine," Ciel said through a strained smile. "I guess the brand and wealth of Indian royalty is the real deal."

"But I naturally did not expect him to come to school on an elephant," Hannah admitted.

"Hey! CIEL! I'M UP HERE!" The prince called out. "I was surprised since you suddenly sent a letter! I would have shown up if you'd just said you'd be lonely by yourself."

Ciel quickly turned around, red in the face and started to walk away, pretending he did not know him. _That idiot, I clearly wrote in the letter to act as if we don't know each other!_

"Hey! Ciel! Are you listening?!" When Ciel still ignored him, Soma got an idea. He gave the elephant he was riding a signal and it used its trunk to grab Ciel and lift him into the air.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Ciel screamed.

Soma waved to him. "I came all this way, so let's go together!"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, YOU BASTARD!! PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!!!!" Ciel screamed as he tried to squirm his way out of the elephant's grip. "I KNEW IT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE CALLED YOU!!!!!"

Hannah and Jim silently slunk away through the crowd without being seen, but Jim couldn't contain his laughter.


	61. His Maid, Intrigue

“You look better than I thought," Soma said as he and Ciel sat in the howdah on the elephant's back. "It was hard because Agni wanted to come too. But apparently, you can't take your servants with you. At least Emily and the others are keeping him company."

"Yeah..." Ciel mumbled, still a little miffed over being snatched by an elephant. "Soma, I called you here for a reason," he said, getting down to business.

"Oh, what?" Soma asked, intrigued. "Tell me."

"I had a fight with Maurice Cole, a senior from the Red House, the dormitory where you're going."

"Uhmm...?"

Ciel made a sorrowful face to trigger the Indian prince's gullibility. “As you know I don’t have many friends, so I don’t really know how to make up...and I'd like your help with this...”

Soma's water works came on and he hugged the boy earl. "Okay, I got it! I'll lend you a hand since you're so gloomy and servile! I'm glad you realized it!"

"Hey, you're going too far!"

"How about eating some curry together?" Soma asked after wiping his tears.

"No, I cannot."

Soma raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

“It seems he got so angry he doesn’t even want to see me. I want to get to know him better before talking to him." Then he gave Soma's mission. "Observe Maurice Cole closely and tell me about it. I'm especially interested in what he does in the Red House since I can't see. I want to know everything." He pointed at Soma. "And this is a secret!"

Soma dented his index finger on Ciel's. "Okay! It's a secret! I'm your best friend, leave it to me!"

"Yeah. I'm counting on you...burp!" Ciel suddenly belched, having come down with a sudden case of motion sickness. Or elephant sickness in this case.

* * *

**Scarlet Fox Dormitory...**

"You! Be nice to Ciel!"

Cole blinked in confusion before he returned to his studies with a huff. “He's disgraced the prefects. As a fag, I can’t forgive him for that.”

But Soma was not giving up. “Hey do you really not want to,” Soma persisted, approaching. Cole lengthened his stride. “He has got some good points as well,” The Indian prince insisted, speeding up as well. “You should talk to him,” he pressed the issue as dinner was served. “Hey.” Soma followed into the class room. “Hey.” First thing in the morning. “Hey.” While in the lavoratory. “Hey.” In the classroom. "Hey.” In the busy dorm corridors.

Finally, Cole shouted, "RAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!!!!????? STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" And he slammed the door in Soma's face.

"He kind of reminds me of Ciel..." The prince paused. Then his face lit up. "This means I'm free! I'll go visit Ciel!"

* * *

**Scarlet Fox Stables...**

Soma hopped onto the back of his elephant, who was happily eating its feed. "Okay, let's go, Ganesh! The Blue House is a bit far." Suddenly, they heard a noise in a nearby bush. Being from India, both prince and elephant thought that could only mean one thing: TIGER ATTACK! The elephant let out a bellow and stampeded off, ignoring the prince's attempts to calm it down.

* * *

  **Scarlet Fox Bedroom...**

“Ah it’s finally quiet,” Maurice Cole sighed as he leaned against the window, conversing with two other students, unaware of the fast approaching elephant...until they felt and heard the rumbling sound. They looked out and let out a scream as the beast crashed through the wall.

* * *

"You get five Y's, Kadar," a very angry Redmond shouted later. "And I'll forbid the use of elephants in the school!"

"Sorry," Soma said, sheepishly.

"YOU SHOULD BE SAYING 'FORGIVE ME'!!!" Cole screamed, but Soma didn't really listen.

Redmond sighed and looked at the hole the elephant made. “This is a problem though... We don't have any extra rooms as of now." He turned to Cole. "Do you want to stay in mine for a while?" Cole's face lit up.

"No!" exclaimed Soma. "You can use my bed!"

Cole let out a screech. “What are you saying?” he said in a badly disguised rage. “Why should I use your bed?”

“I’m a man that takes his responsibilities seriously,” Soma continued, oblivious to the little weasel's growing anger.

Redmond shrugged his shoulders. "That sounds fair, Kadar. I'll leave you to it."

Cole was horrified. "WHAT?! REDMOND!!!"

"Good! I'll show you the place!" the Indian prince said as he dragged the crying Cole off to his room.

* * *

Soma slept on the floor while a very upset Cole slept in his bed. His sleep was interrupted when he heard footsteps. Opening one eye, he saw Cole leave the room. _What's he doing in the middle of the night?_ Silently, he followed him until he came to a stop at the letter boxes downstairs. He watched as Cole took out rose-shaped cards from his night robe's pockets, wrote something down on them and placed them in the letter boxes.

* * *

**Chapel, the next morning...**

"Good welcome, Prince Kadar," Hannah greeted. "The young master is waiting for you inside."

"EEK!?!" shrilled Soma. "What are you doing here?! This is a boy's school! And besides, I thought you couldn't bring servants here!"

"We didn't have a choice," Jim said.

"Jim?! But, you're not enrolled here! Guh!" Jim grabbed the prince by the throat and brought him closer. "If you tell anyone that Hannah is Ciel's butler, I will..."

"Okay! Okay!"

Ciel looked around to make sure they were all alone, then asked Soma, "So, did you find anything out?"

"Ah, yeah! Actually...at night, he sends flower-shaped cards to students in his dormitory. Lots of them!"

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Cards?"

"He must be shy," the Indian prince said with a shrug. "He could just speak to them!"

Hannah looked to Ciel and Jim. "We finally have our evidence."

"Now we just got to make up our trap," Jim said.

"Oh!" Soma exclaimed. "That reminds me! He also..." What he said next left Hannah and Ciel shocked and Jim laughing his head off.

"Young master..."

"It seems we have all the pieces," Ciel said. "Thank you, Soma. You've been a great help."

With a very happy smile on his face, Soma left for class. "Bye, call me again!"

Ciel's face formed a devious smile. "Let's plan a strategy, Hannah, Jim."

"Yes," Hannah said with a bow. "We'll settle this matter tomorrow..."

* * *

**Third Art Room...**

"So, what do you want," Cole demanded. "Why did you call me here? I have to go to the Swan Gazebo."

"I won't waste much of your time," Ciel said with a smirk. "I just want to make sure of something. Cole, I'm pretty sure that your message to me was wrong the other day."

"Why do you say so? You shouldn't blame other people."

"My friend asked other classmates. You know, you are the prettiest boy in school. There many bystanders. And by the way, eighteen people testified that you mistakenly said 4 o' clock." Cole made a surprised face. "Well, it's not accurate to say 'mistakenly'. You said it wrong on purpose."

Cole made a scoff. "You're just blatantly accusing me!"

"Well then, how do you explain Johan Harcourt and the other four students?"

"Who?"

"Among the students who were invited to the Swan Gazebo, all the ones that failed to show up said you gave them the wrong information." Ciel glared at him. "You're a prefect's fag, yet you look down on the weak..."

"That's cruel and unfair," Cole insisted. "Only a liar would do that!!"

But Ciel wasn't done. "And not only that. You use other people to do your job as a fag."

“I have no idea what you are talking about," Cole said, crossing his arms.

Ciel counted with his fingers. "The data you asked Redmond to gather, ironing, polishing shoes, even preparing snacks, you're doing none of that." He pointed at Cole. "All your skills are fake!"

Cole was shocked. Then he scoffed again. "That's some good imagination. You don't even have evidence."

"Actually, I do."

When Cole saw him take out the rose-shaped letter out of his pocket, he let out a loud gasp. "That is-!!!"

"Do you recognize this?" the boy earl taunted. "It's the cards you use to ask your entourage to do your jobs." He pulled out more of them. "This is when you requested data. This is ironing. This is to polish shoes. This is when you asked the Red House's chef to prepare Redmond's snacks. And I have many more." He finally emptied his pockets, taking pleasure at the horror that was growing on Cole's face. "They even have the date and time, and it's all in _your_ handwriting."

Cole stammered as his deception was crumbling away before him. "I...I...I told them to get rid of those!"

"They did. Luckily, they hadn't been collected yet. I had a hard time...I had to find all the tiny pieces of cards among the garbage gathered from all over the school. And they were carefully ripped up. Took a long time for me to patch them together." Of course, what Ciel didn't tell him was that it was Hannah who did it all while he just slept.

Ciel tossed the cards at Cole's feet. "What would Redmond think if he knew of this? As a student of this prestigious school, aren't you ashamed?!" Cole's face went blank. "I will forget that you deceived us, but you have to be honest with Redmond. Fags should be trustworthy brothers, right?"

"Yeah...I'll tell him..." Cole said quietly. Then suddenly, he made the ugliest glare Ciel had ever seen. "THE FUCK. NO WAY I WILL!!" He snapped his fingers and a group of older students barged into the room and pinned Ciel to a wall. He let out a laugh as he gathered up the cards and pulled a match box out of his pocket. "I would have never come here unprepared! Are you stupid?" He lit a match and burned the cards. "And just like that, no more evidence. Too bad for your efforts!"

He grabbed Ciel by the tie and got into his face. "Your attitude pisses me off! You're getting carried away just 'cause the the seniors kind of fancy you." He smirked. "Using others is also a skill as well, you know!? I'm simply making good of otherwise average people! Since I'm the most beautiful in this school!" Ciel glared at him. He glared back. "Your life changes greatly if you are able to become a prefect in this school." He made an annoyed sound, "Do you know how much I flattered them to be where I am now? You're already a winner. You can't understand the feelings of a younger son who will never inherit a title."

Ciel struggled to get out as he shouted, "I believe that winning by cheating has no value!" Hypocrite.

Cole got mad and he grabbed a pair of scissors sitting on a desk. "You acting like a good boy gets on my nerves! I'll become the next prefect of the Red House and Redmond will like me more than anyone else!!! I'M ALSO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HERE!!!" And he used the scissors to slash open Ciel's uniform, baring his chest.

"What are you- GUAGH!" Ciel made a cough as the deceiver kicked him in the solar plexus.

"It's so stupid to call me to such a deserted place," Cole said as his entourage placed a camera in front of Ciel and locked the door. "No one will come to save you. Let's see..." He traced a circle around Ciel's nipples with the closed scissors, making him shiver. "Let's take some pictures. The kind that make you wanna die of shame." He nodded to his thugs. "Go. Do it."

Laughing, still pinning him down, the other boys started to rip the uniform away from his body. "No! Please, stop it!"

Suddenly, the door smashed into a million pieces. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!????" Greenhill and Edward charged into the room, armed with cricket bats. Cole watched as Greenhill smashed his thugs' faces with his bat, knocking them out cold. He fell to his knees and began whimpering as the Green Lion prefect glared at him. A glare that could kill if it could. "I swore that I'd never use violence again, _and you made me break my promise, Cole_!"

"P-P-P-Please, Greenhill! Please don't tell Redmond!"

"Shouldn't you ask us the same?" Bluer said as he and Violet entered the room.

"B-Bluer? Violet? What are you doing here?!"

"After hearing that the 'skilled and brilliant' Maurice Cole was about to commit an act of violence," Ciel said as Edward helped him up. "Anyone would come running."

"But the Swan Gazebo is far away from here! My voice couldn't be that loud!"

"Well, sound is transmitted not by loudness, but by vibrations." Cole looked confused. "Let me explain. As long as you can transmit those vibrations, in theory, the sounds will go as far as you want. For example, by taking a perfectly tense thread and connecting it to a flat surface, you will be able to transmit those sounds to far away places. Children know this. All they need is some string and two cans and they can make a rudimentary phone. Something like..." He walked over to one of the many paintings sitting on easels and turned it around, showing a string attached to it. "...this." He twanged it with a smile.

Cole shrieked in horror. "NO WAY!!!!"

The words traveled through the strings to the many gramophone horns circling the Swan Gazebo where a very angry and disappointed Redmond was sitting. "I heard everything."

Cole turned pale. "Redmond..."

"Even you betrayed me. I'm ashamed of my inability to judge people."

"It...it's not-"

"No excuses! You disappointed me! Cole, I hereby cancel our brotherly relationship!"

Cole let out a wail and fell to his hands and knees, weeping loudly. Ciel had one last nail in the coffin to hammer, though. "Cole." The disgraced boy looked up as he was handed a handkerchief. "If you start behaving honestly, I'm sure that you'll be able to regain everyone's trust."

"Phantomhive?" It was then Cole realized there was something flat wrapped in the handkerchief. And when he unwrapped it, he let out a scream of horror as he held a photograph of himself.

"So I thought," Ciel said with a wicked smile. "I'd start by showing everybody your _real_ face!"

* * *

On cue, as students walked to their next class, it started to rain photographs of Cole's face, courtesy of Hannah as she dumped a bucketful of them from her hiding place on the bell tower. When they saw the photos, the whole school shook with the sound of laughter. Hannah held onto one of the photos and grimaced at it.

* * *

Cole could only let out a squeak as everything about him was revealed to be a fake: his talents and his looks.

"You should be proud," Ciel said with a triumphant, wicked smile. "You definitely have skills with makeup!"

"Ciel..." Edward approached him and bowed before him. "I'm sorry for blaming you unjustly! Please forgive me!"

Ciel shook his head. “No matter the reason, I still was late. You don’t have to apologize, Edward.”

“I really didn’t think you were such an active person,” Greenhill praised with a nod. “I can see why Midford would acknowledge you.”

"You're really interesting," Violet said with a rare smile.

Bluer patted the young earl's head, surprising him. "You were really brave, Phantomhive."

 _He smiled..._  Ciel impersonated McMillan's bashful smile as he said, "Thank you. I really couldn't stand the thought that other people beside me had been deceived. I've always been against injustice."

“You follow the traditions, you don’t lie and are pure and noble. A model student of this school,” Greenhill approved as they walked away to clear Ciel’s name and give him a new uniform.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cole was hiding in the closet, sobbing his eyes out. He had been humiliated and exposed for the fraud and bully he is. And there was the great likelihood that he would never be forgiven by his family. "Damn you, Phantomhive." He heard the door creaking open, but before he could cry out, he was hit by something blunt and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

The students of Weston were in for a shock a few hours later when class was finished. Cole was tied to the statue of Saint George upside down and without his makeup...and his clothes. Written on his chest in black paint was the word, "Fraud".

From his hiding place, Jim snickered at his accomplishment. A little more humiliation never hurt, right?


	62. His Maid, Admiration

**Chapel...**

"From this day forward," Clayton said to Ciel. "You will never betray me and always be moderate. Let us swear to Saint George that we will maintain a relationship that benefits each other until the day we leave this school." He held out a blue flower before the young earl. "I request that you become my fag, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel bowed as if he were to be knighted. "I humbly accept." Clayton nodded as he placed the flower in his breast pocket, symbolizing his position as fag.

* * *

The moment Ciel left the chapel, he was swarmed by a group of students, McMillan among them, cheering him and admiring him for becoming the fag of Clayton.

Soma, watching from a window, waved to him. “You got quite popular! I’m so happy to see that even a gloomy guy like you was able to make friends!”

Ciel blushed with embarrassment.

* * *

**Professor Annafellows' office...**

Ciel groaned as he dropped his school supplies and coat to the floor and plopped into a chair, exhausted. "I suddenly feel like some opera singer..."

“It’s because your performance was quite remarkable lately, Young Master," Hannah said as she picked up his items and hung his coat on a rack. "How about pursuing an acting career?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at her. "That's sarcasm, isn't it."

"Of course not. I am sincerely praising you."

"You're making it worse!"

Hannah smiled. "At the same time, you were able to get rid of Maurice Cole and reach the position you were aiming for. I think your plan is going well."

Ciel then gave Jim a glare. "By the way, they're still looking for the culprit responsible for assaulting Cole and hanging him on the statue in the courtyard. Care to explain why you did that?"

The blonde boy stopped his work and smiled at him. "He was going to take those photos of you. I thought he deserved a little more retribution than exposing him to be a fraud."

"It was going too far! You're just lucky Cole didn't see your face!"

Hannah cleared her throat. "Can we not be too loud?"

Ciel huffed. "Fine. Back to the task at hand. The Queen's order is to find out the reason her relative Derrick Arden and other students shut themselves up in this school and stopped contacting their families. However..."

"We still haven't found them," Hannah finished. "Not one of them. They don't even show up for breakfast. This is definitely suspicious."

"We could just force the staff to tell us," Jim suggested.

"No," Ciel shut him down. "I thought so as well, but the Queen only ordered me to 'investigate the reason'. She probably..." He paused. "No. She definitively thinks he's not just being rebellious. Something serious is happening in this school." He stretched and yawned. "But this place is bound by its rules...and I can't investigate normally. It's like being a prisoner!"

"That's why you're trying to get closer to the ones who enforce the rules: the P4."

Ciel took the tea Hannah prepared for him and sipped it before saying, "But I'm still the fag of a prefect's fag, which means I can't take part in the Midnight Tea Party hosted by the principal."

"It seems there's still a long way to go," Hannah said.

Ciel let out a sigh. "Anyway, I was able to get into the P4's circle. I'll try to find some information about Derrick."

Hannah nodded. "Yes. The person probably has the best information about Lord Derrick is the prefect of the dormitory he moved to: the Violet Wolf Dormitory.”

* * *

**Swan Gazebo, Fag Time...**

"Violet!" Greenhill groaned. "How long do I have to maintain this pose?! What is the meaning of this?!" He was arched back with one leg up in the air and with his cricket bat lying on his stomach.

Violet looked up from his sketchpad and said, "Until I'm finished drawing. Don't move."

"BUT WHEN IS THAT?!"

"Well, that's a kind of training too, in the end," Redmond said with a laugh as he took tea from his new fag, Harcourt. "Every year, when we get close to June 4th, the students of the Green House start getting restless. It will be good to stay quiet for a while."

Greenhill grunted through his teeth, "The same goes for the Red House."

Bluer sighed. "Every time we get close to June 4th, the students' grades get worse because they're anxious."

"Um...what happens on June 4th?" Ciel asked.

"There's the dormitories' cricket tournament," Harcourt explained.

"It's our school's traditional tournament," Clayton said. "It's been held here for over a century. At least try to remember the school events."

"I'm sorry," Ciel said innocently. _Damn. I didn't plan to stay so long._

“It’s a grand event that happens once a year. Even the Queen watches the boat parade of the winning dormitory from the Windsor Castle.”

"The dormitories of this school have always been very competitive," Edward said. "So of course everyone gets tense around this time."

“Well... I could not care less,” Violet murmured, slouching deeper into the couch.

His fag, Cheslock made a crazy smile. "I hate the other dormitories of this school! I can't wait to crush them all!"

Violet acted like he didn't notice. “I also dislike that a lot of the people come to the school.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I thought outsiders weren't allowed here?"

“There are two events to celebrate the eve and the end of the tournament," Clayton said. "On these two days students are exceptionally allowed to invite their families and important acquaintances to the school’s dining hall.”

“On those days women can come too,” Redmond smiled, gesturing dramatically. “Escorting a beautiful woman also shows off your status.”

Violet made a sound that almost sounded like a laugh. "I've never seen you escort a woman though, Redmond."

"It's because I don't have a fixed partner!"

Out of curiosity, Ciel glanced over Violet's shoulder and saw that he wasn't drawing Greenhill, who was still in that ridiculous pose, but drawing a picture of Redmond with a woman.  _He’s making him keep that pose but he is not drawing it at all?!_

"Are you finished yet," Greenhill said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm. Not yet."

Redmond teased Bluer, "I've always seen you walk around with a lot of women, though."

"Those are my sisters!" Bluer shouted indicatively.

Harcourt spoke up, "I hear you have many sisters, Bluer, is it so? I also have two older sisters. How many brothers do you have?"

Bluer paused for a moment, looking grim, answering with a long sigh, “Three elder and four younger sisters. I'm the only male.” The horror...the horror...

"Bah," Cheslock growled. "One younger sister is already annoying..."

“My little sister is graceful and sensible. She is never a bother,” Edward stated proudly.

 _Who are you talking about?_ Ciel thought.

“I don’t want them to come but they always insist," Bluer complained.

Ciel glanced over Violet's shoulder again. The Purple House prefect was now drawing a picture of Bluer and several women that could only be his sisters. Ciel bit his cheek to keep himself from laughing.  _He still hasn't drawn Greenhill!_

"Violet," Greenhill called. His body was starting to lose balance and began shaking. "I can't keep this up much longer!!"

"I'm almost done, don't move..."

"By the way," said Redmond. "Midford's sister is your fiance, right, Phantomhive?"

"Eh?!"

"Will you call her?"

"Well..."

Edward, red in the face, pushed the young earl away and shouted, "She's definitely coming! But it's to support _me_! Not him!"

“It'll be interesting to see who she cheers for,” Redmond exchanged an amused smile with Harcourt. “So do tell, how are things between you two? Did you at least kiss?”

Ciel's face turned beet red. Edward looked like he wanted to kill the Red House prefect.

"You're a guy too, after all," Cheslock said, nudging Ciel's shoulder. "Can't say that nothing happened."

"No, well..." Ciel stammered.

"CHESLOCK!" Edward grabbed the wild-haired kid by the collar of his coat and shook him. "Lizzy is an angel, she'd never do that! DON'T INSULT MY SISTER!!!"

"Don't get all teary eyed," snapped Cheslock. "Gross!"

Ciel thought, _How stupid. Closed worlds are all the same._

"YOU'RE SLACKING OFF!" Greenhill finally broke out of his pose and stood up. “The eve and end events are made to cultivate the spirit of the players toward the cricket tournament! They're not about dancing with women! And anyway - OW!” Violet whacked him on the head with a loaf of French bread.

"You ruined my masterpiece. And it was getting nice."

"Oh...sorry..."

Ciel glanced over the Purple House prefect's shoulder again. Instead of a drawing of Greenhill, there was a drawing of a hedge maze. Ciel suppressed a laugh.  _In the end he never drew the model. As an artist he's skilled though... What's with this weirdo?! Normally, I'd never want to have to do anything someone like him, but I have to talk and get friendly..._ "Violet, are you going to the dance, too?"

Violet took a huge bite out of a loaf of bread and said, irritated, "I hate it. It makes my head spin." End of conversation. He started to make another drawing.

"I see..." _I'll have to change my strategy. It'll be a bit rough._ Ciel made a smile similar to McMillan. "I'm really looking forward to June 4th! But it’s hard to fight against the other students when you are friends with them."

“A real friend wouldn't go easy on you in a serious match," Greenhill said.

"That's true, but..." Harcourt said, hesitating. "It would be awkward fighting against Phantomhive."

"Same here, Harcourt," Ciel said. "Fighting against the Purple House will be hard too, since I have a friend there."

Cheslock raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you came last time?"

"Yes. His name is Derrick Arden."

SNAP! Violet's pencil suddenly broke when he said that name. The eyes of the P4 widened, their expressions changing, growing still and frigid, shocked.

"Did you say _Derrick_?" Violet asked threateningly.


	63. His Maid, Consulation

_The atmosphere between the P4 just changed?!_ Ciel thought with great unease.

“I believe Derrick Arden is Lord Clemens' son, isn’t he,” Edward cut in, ignoring the heavy ambience.

“Y-Yeah,” Ciel confirmed, glancing around.

"I'd never expect you to be amongst his acquaintances."

"I've played with him a lot of times when I was little." Ciel glanced around again. _As soon as I mentioned Derrick's name, the P4 were obviously startled. But the fags aren't concerned?_ Indeed, Cheslock and Edward were conversing as if they weren't even aware of their respective prefects' sudden change in attitude. _Let's try to press this a little further..._ "Derrick wrote me he was in the Red House. So I was surprised to learn he had transferred into the Purple House after he entered school." There was a moment's silence.

“That was because it took us some time to see his true personality,” Bluer said, adjusting his glasses and returning to his book.

"He was even my fag for a while," Redmond said with a blank expression. "He was excellent."

"Yes, he certainly was," Greenhill said. "But..."

"In any case he was weird," Violet said simply.

 _Weird? The Queen's letter didn't say anything about that..._  "I see," said Ciel out loud. "The Purple House certainly has many weirdos...I mean students who excel at certain arts after all. What's Derrick's speciality?"

"It's hard to say, but I would say...Memorizing," said Bluer.

"Cricket," said Greenhill.

"Poetry," said Redmond.

"Embroidery," said Violet.

"What?" Ciel said, surprised to hear the P4 say these talents all at once.

"Anyway," Redmond glossed over. "The principal decided on moving him."

"And there are no mistakes in the principal's command," said Grenhill.

"And also..." Bluer said before all four prefect's said, "The principal's decisions are absolute!"

And just like that, Bluer went back to the topic beforehand, "By the way, about the ceremony on June 4th..."

But Ciel wasn't paying attention. _This is strange. It may be traditional and all, but if the prefects don't know the reason... I can tell by their behavior just now. There's no mistaking it. The P4 are hiding something! But if ask more questions, they'll suspect me. I'll pursue it no further._  He glanced over Violet's shoulder again. Now, he was drawing a picture of him about to be attacked by the Jabberwocky...

* * *

"Was thinking it'd be something special if you asked me to come here, but..." Edward said as Ciel dragged him away from cricket practice. "It's about Derrick Arden again, isn't it? I didn't think you were the type to be concerned about other people."

"I just can't understand it," Ciel said, still playing innocent. "The dorms are so hostile toward each other, so for someone to transfer seems strange."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "You may say that, but it wasn't just Derrick who transferred."

"What?!" Even the other 'missing' students were 'transferred' as well?

"I don't know much about the other dorms," Edward said as he practiced his swings. “But I’m pretty sure that some other students from the Red House were transferred to the Purple House at the same time.”

"What are their names!?" Ciel demanded.

"Like I know! I just said I don't know much about them!"

"Why were they all transferred at once? Did they cause some kind of trouble?"

"I haven't heard anything like that, but...the principal decided on it."

"...I see." _So even Edward is like that._ "I'm sorry for the trouble. Thanks." He turned to leave, but was grabbed by Edward.

"Ciel! What did you come to this school for? Could it be...as the Queen's Watch Dog..."

Ciel wrenched himself free. "It's none of your concern. See you."

* * *

"Yeah; Greenson, Hardy, Isaac and Thewlis?" McMillan asked when Ciel questioned him before class started. "They should have transferred to Purple House about half a year ago."

I should have just asked him in the first place, Ciel thought.

"Say, why do you care so much about the other dormitories?"

"Why _don't_ you care about them?"

"Huh? Well, the principal decided on it, you know?"

Even he's full of the principal. "Didn't they just do it to make the numbers even?"

McMillan shrugged his shoulders. "The Purple House gets a lot of weird people so apparently, they drop out a lot, too." Then he got to the subject he really wanted to talk about it. "But moreover, what did you talk about with the P4?!" More of the boys asked the same.

Ciel got up. "Sorry. I have to do some things for Bluer. I'll tell you about it later." I can't become friends with them, he thought as he left.

* * *

The same thing happened throughout the school. No matter who he asked about Derrick and the others, the students would say the same thing: that they were multitalented, that they were transferred to Purple House and that the principal decided it.

Ciel sat on a bench as he thought about what he learned so far: nothing but false truths and half answers.  _No matter who I ask about Derrick, I keep getting different answers. Just what kind of guy was he inside this school?_ Nothing had been said on that.  _Also, because "the principal decided on it", no one seems to question his change of dormitories._ He ignored Soma's attempts to make a conversation with him.  _The elite of a famous, prestigious college? Don't make me laugh._ "They're no better than sheep on a farm," he said out loud, startling Soma.

"Uh...was it something I said?"

Both were unaware that the Purple House prefect were watching them from a window...

* * *

In the same corridor Violet was at, he could hear the Vice-Principal Agares and Professor Annafellows talking as they walked by him. "Derrick Arden, you say?" the former asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering, since he hasn't attended in quite some time," Hannah said with her usual charm.

"You're quite attentive to students from other dorms."

"It doesn't matter what dorm they're from, all students are important."

"He was an excellent student you know," Agares said dully.

"I see..." She paused. "Why was he transferred to another dorm?"

The vice-principal shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? The principal decided on it."

“Could he have stopped attending because of the shock of relocation?”

"Who knows? The principal decided on it," he repeated. He didn't even seem to be paying attention to her. In fact, he didn't even seem to be paying attention to what was in front of him and he fell down a flight of stairs.

"Mr. Agares!" Hannah rushed to his side. "Are you okay?!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he said, getting up.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," she reached her hand out, but he pushed it aside and said, like it was nothing, "It's fine." He didn't even notice the blood dripping from his forehead and onto his glasses.

* * *

"Excuse me," Jim said to a Violet House student as he walked to the letter boxes. "Hannah told me to deliver a package for Derrick Arden." He held up a large box. "I was told to give it to the Red House, but it seems he's not there. He transferred to Purple House, they said."

The Purple House student took the box and said, "Why sure. Derrick was always a weirdo. That's why he was the perfect candidate."

"When did he transfer?"

The student just shrugged his shoulders. "The principal decided -"

Jim had had it. "AURGH! What is it with this stupid principal! Does he think he's a king or some-" His rant was interrupted when the boy placed a hand over his mouth and whispered harshly, " _Never insult the principal._ " He was afraid now. This wasn't a school. This was a country separated from the rest of England. And the principal _was_ its king.

* * *

 _What's with her, saying to come to the library at night._  Guided by a lantern, he searched for his butler, then found her and Jim near a shelf. "Han- MMF!" She suddenly covered his mouth and hid both boys under her cloak and snuffed out the lantern.

She heard footsteps and saw Bluer coming around the corner, carrying his own lantern. "My, what could it be at this hour," she asked with an innocent smile. Bluer looked around. "Are you looking for something?"

The Blue House prefect paused. "...no. Please excuse me, Miss Annafellows." Hannah didn't move from her spot until the sound of his footsteps faded away. Finally, when she was sure no one was gone, she removed the boys from their hiding spot.

"I'm sorry for being rough," she said as they let out a sigh of relief. "It seems you were being tailed, you see."

"It _might_ have been a little obvious," Ciel mumbled before getting to business. "However, sniffing around got me nowhere. No matter what I asked, they all just said, 'The principal decided on it'."

"The staff is the same," Hannah said.

"And everyone practically worships the guy like a god," Jim said. "Badmouthing him seems to be some sort of blasphemy here."

Ciel let out an annoyed sigh. "We're getting nowhere fast like this. Since we're stuck, all that we can do is to use every means we have to come into direct contact with Derrick!" He opened the window. "Help me down, Hannah."

"I'm coming too, Ciel," Jim said.

"You do realize you could get two Y's for sneaking out at night, Young Master?" Hannah said.

"Only teachers can punish students, right?" There was a pause. "Miss Annafellows?"

"Ah, yes. That's right."

* * *

**Violet Wolf Dormitory AKA Purple House...**

"It's even more impressive at night," Ciel said.

"Impressive?" Jim scoffed. "More like more creepy."

Hannah took a lantern hanging from one of the wolf gargoyle's mouth and said, "Students aren't allowed to enter other dormitories. It will be a big problem if you're caught sneaking in. And something tells me they'll do worse than throw rocks at you."

"And I can't sneak in either, no matter how...unnoticed I can be. Do you have a plan, Ciel?"

"Or will you be relying on my help?" Hannah teased.

Ciel snatched the lantern from her. "Stop grinning! Besides, I won't need to rely on you. If I can't enter...I'LL JUST HAVE TO _MAKE_ THEM COME OUT!!!" With a great heave, he tossed the lantern over the fence and watched it fly into one of the windows, starting a blaze. "Do you remember Weston College's Rule Number 87?"

"Licking the P4's doorknobs is a grounds of suspension?" Jim teased. Ciel sweat dropped.

"'In the case of an alarm such as a fire in the school or one of the dormitories,'" Hannah quoted. "'All students should rapidly seek refuge in the garden and have the prefects take roll call.'" She smirked at Ciel. "If this is found out you will be expelled for sure. However, as the Queen's Watchdog, this is what is to be expected."

Ciel chuckled. "As Bluer said, it's important to memorize the school's rules. I look forward to seeing what kind of guy he is." He looked at the Purple House to see the students inside scrambling to get out. "We finally get to meet you, Derrick Arden."


	64. His Maid, Enemy

“They will be coming out soon, Young Master!" Hannah shouted and she grabbed both boys and hopped into a tree far from the building. There, they watched as the Purple students burst out the doors with Cheslock and Violet guiding them to safety.

"Hannah," Ciel ordered. "Find Derrick!"

"Yes, my master." Hannah's senses increased as her eyes turned red and her pupils turned into slits. She looked around at the crowd of students, searching for that one student.

"Did he come out yet?"

"Not yet..."

_What's the hold-up? Come on and hurry up!_

But as more of the students left the burning building and as Hannah kept looking around, she began to have her doubts... “Room leaders, do a roll call and then report to the prefect!!” they heard Cheslock order.

"Still nothing?!" shouted Ciel.

"Nothing," Hannah said.

"Tch, it can't be helped. Hannah go save them."

"Wait..." When the last Purple House student was accounted for, Hannah confirmed her suspicions. "That's it. I can't sense any souls in there anymore."

"What?!" exclaimed Ciel and Jim.

"As a demon, I can pick up signs of human life by sensing their souls at this range. But I'm not picking up anything from there."

Ciel looked at her. "Everyone has already left the building?"

"Yes. The five students who 'withdrew' into the Purple House are not present, including Master Ardens."

"In other words..." Jim said.

"Derrick was never inside the Purple House?!" Ciel growled, annoyed. Great. Back to square one again.

Just then, the other members of the P4 and their fags came rushing into the scene. "Violet!" Greenhill called out. "Is everyone alright?!"

“Yes. Everyone is present,” Violet whispered, pulling his hood, head lowering.

Back in the tree, Ciel and Hannah just shook their heads. “This has become a rather strange affair,” The former whispered.

“Indeed,” the latter agreed mildly.

“The P4 are hiding something regarding Derrick and the others. There is no use in taking this investigation any further. Put out the fire!”

“As you wish.” Hannah jumped off the branch she was on and disappeared.

* * *

Back on the ground, the P4 were shouting commands to each other and their fags. "Everyone from the Green House, hurry and get water! Blue House, get water faster than the other dorms! Red House, don't fall behind! Contact the teachers!" Honestly, haven't they ever heard of teamwork?

Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling. "EVERYONE!" they heard a woman shout. To their surprise, they saw Hannah riding on an elephant, charging straight for them. "If it's water you want, I got some right here!" Strapped to the elephant's trunk were several buckets of water, and tied to its sides were two rowboats carrying more buckets.

“Professor Annafellows?!” Bluer muttered in shock. The expressions around him were no different.

“Is that my elephant?” Soma whispered, blinking a few times.

“Put out the fire quickly before it spreads,” Hannah instructed the stunned students as Soma praised the exhausted elephant, patting its head cheerfully.

"YES, MA'AM!" the students shouted as they scrambled to grab the buckets without spilling a drop.

"Okay, Green House, follow me!" Edward commanded.

"Blue House, you're coming with me!" Clayton shouted.

"DO NOT GO INTO THE PURPLE HOUSE!!!" Violet's shout froze everyone.

From the boys' hiding spot, Jim let out a growl. "Is tradition so important to these idiots that they would rather watch it burn?"

"Or maybe they don't want anyone to know what's in there," Ciel commented. "Either way, it's..."

"THIS IS NO TIME TO SAY SUCH THINGS, YOU FOOL!!!" Soma shouted, getting into Violet's face. "You're the head of the Purple House are you not?! You can't protect your people with your worthless pride! What is a leader if he can't protect his people?!

"My, my," Hannah whispered, impressed with the Indian prince's growth.

Cheslock on the other hand, got mad and grabbed him by the collar and growled, "You bastard! Just who do you think you are mouthing off to?!" Soma showed no fear and glared at him.

"Cheslock!" Violet called out. Then he said, resigned, "It's fine. Let them help."

“Be sure to cover your mouth with a cloth before you enter, don’t inhale the smoke," Edward shouted as he handed rags to everyone.

"Don't carelessly open the door, it'll reignite the fire," Clayton ordered.

"The wounded should come over here," Harcourt stood outside the gate.

Cheslock growled at the P4's fags. "I'll remember this, you bastards! This debt, I'll definitely make it up to you!" Then he called out to his fellow Purples, "Hey! Purple House, don't just stand there!!"

The other fags just laughed.

* * *

After the fire was put out, it was reported that the damage wasn't that bad, although there would still have to be repairs.

"I'm getting sick of this place," Jim muttered as he and Hannah returned to her office. "Honestly, the traditions, the secrets...even the circus didn't take this long!"

Hannah stayed silent as she thought about what to do. "There's only one option left. Interrogate the king of the castle. The principal. But since no one but the prefects see him, let alone talk to him, it will be impossible unless the Young Master commands me to find him...which will blow his cover." Then she had an idea. "There might be only one way to ensure the Young Master gets even close to him, even though sports aren't his strong suit..."

"Hmm?" Jim was confused. "Sports? What are you..." It hit him. "Are you talking about the cricket tournament? I've never seen Ciel play cricket before."

Hannah smiled wickedly. "Well, he'll just have to learn, won't he?"

* * *

 

As Ciel went to lunch with the other Blue House students, he recapped what was happening so far. _Derrick and the rest have disappeared, and the P4 are keeping their lips shut tight. The only means we have left is to contact the principal. But the only ones who can meet the principal are the P4 and their fags. Maybe I should just have Clayton killed and take his place... No, no._

As Ciel remained lost in his thoughts, he absentmindedly listened to the other Blue students. “It’s good they managed to put out the fire last night.”

“But there are rumors going around that it was arson, that's scary!" Ah yes. Despite Hannah destroying the evidence, that did not stop the rumors.

“I wonder if the cricket tournament on June 4th will be cancelled?"

“The tournament is a tradition at Weston College. It _will_ be held."

"Well, the Blue House doesn't stand much of a chance."

"They say the principal will be present, too. So we shouldn't be slacking off."

McMillan's words caught Ciel's attention. _What!? The principal will be at the tournament!?_

“Even though they say Blue House is always last, everyone has an equal chance of being called to the Midnight Tea Party.”

"McMillan!" Ciel turned him around. "Is it true?!"

"What? About Blue House always finishing last?"

"No, before that! About the principal!"

"The principal is busy, but they say he'll definitely attend the tournament on June 4th," the freckled boy explained. "And it seems every year he invites one player in the tournament to the Midnight Tea Party."

 _This is it! A way for me to attend!_ "So by doing well do you mean the player who got the most points for the winning dorm?"

"The criteria is different every year. There are years where it's who gets the most points for the winning dorm, but there have been years where a team from the bottom was applauded for fair play."

A Blue student whose name Ciel could not remember said, "The principal chooses the guy who shows plays befitting a gentleman every year."

_What the hell is that?! Getting chosen is much harder than just winning!!_

"For example," the student continued. "The year before last, Clayton was invited to the Midnight Tea Party after he sacrificed himself to defend a spectator from a stray ball."

"So that was 'a play befitting a gentleman' according to the principal," Ciel grumbled.

"But there's eleven people in a cricket team, so it's hard to become your dorm's representative," McMillan said, waving it off. "Besides, it's impossible for first years, anyway!"

_I don't want to admit it, but sports aren't my strong suit. It'll be hard to get chosen... What should I do..._

"Phantomhive!" Clayton's voice rang out, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I'd like a word."

* * *

"Congratulations," the prefect's fag said with pride. "You have been chosen as a player for the cricket tournament on June 4th!"

"What?! R-Really?" Ciel pretended to be surprised, although...this wasn't a coincidence.

"Yes!"

"What an honor, but why me?"

"Our dorm is different from the muscleheads at the other dorms, in that we specialize in strategical play," explained Clayton. "Your physique isn't ideal, but the brains and guts you showed in uncovering Maurice Cole's injustice will certainly be of use." He paused. "Is what the one who strongly recommended you told us."

"Huh?"

"It was Professor Annafellows."

Ciel was trembling with glee. "I see...she did...!" _Well done, Hannah! I don't want to praise her but she's the best support!_

"You should thank her," Clayton said.

"I will! I'm off!"

He found Hannah reading a book to a student in one of the corridors. Damn it, there's other people. It can't be helped. He cleared throat and ran up to her. "Professor!" He hopped into her arms to give her a hug. "Thank you for recommending me as a player!"

"Phantomhive, you shouldn't run," she reprimanded.

"Sorry! I just wanted to say thanks immediately!"

"No need to thank me. Because I think you will show us some wonderful plays."

"Yes!" Ciel couldn't contain his excitement. At least, that's what he wanted the people watching to believe. “I should make preparations for the tournament!"

"If it's alright, I will help."

"Really!?"

"Of course." She leaned in closer. "But I will check whether you have done your homework or not. Because I am..." She pushed her glasses back. "...one hell of a teacher."

Both Ciel and Jim smiled at each other.

_Win or lose. Personal score. Play befitting a gentleman. Which one will be important depends on the principal’s mood. On top of the fact that there isn't any sort of clear standard, it's nearly impossible to get chosen out of all the students. However... If I make points, bring victory to my dormitory and also have them shed tears, it'll be perfect!! I'll have my place at the Midnight Tea Party no matter what I have to do!!_

With one last cheerful smile, he waved Hannah goodbye as he ran off to train.

Hannah smirked. "I look forward to June 4th..."

* * *

June 3, 1889...

The Grand Dining Hall of the main school building was brightly lit, its chandeliers diluting its otherwise stern appearance. Tables were set in buffet-style dining, surrounded by tall candelabra, aiding the lighting, surrounding a central massive ceremonial bronze cup. Red carpets, originating from four doors over which hung the house emblems, led and surrounded it for the formal and theatrical part of the tradition. The clamor of conversations filled the space. Students, families and guests exchanged pleasantries, memories and concerns. There were some snippets of scolding coming through, most of them grade-related.

Vice-Principal Agares stood before a podium and cleared his throat. "Your attention, please." Everyone silenced. "I'm sorry to disturb your talk, but it's time for the opening ceremony of the Traditional June 4th Cricket Tournament. I am glad we are able to open the tournament safely again this year. Please enjoy the night-before feast." He paused. "Well then. Will the dormitories' representing players come forward!!"

There was a low rumbling sound and the doors to the north slowly opened. "Here they come!" someone in the crowd of visitors shouted. "They never let any of the other dorms overtake them in overwhelming physical ability or team effort!! The top of the world! The Green Lions!" The team, dressed as knights in shining armor, slowly marched forward toward the bronze cup. At the front was Edward, carrying a flag with a green lion on it. By his side, Greenhill carried a torch shaped like a lion.

"Big brother!" Lizzy's voice called out. "You look so cool!"

The door to the south opened and a shower of rose petals flew in, gently falling down on the crowd. "L-Look!" a girl in the crowd shouted, hearts in her eyes. "The second dorm that was on Green House's heels until the end of last year!! They charm visitors with their beautiful plays... Brilliant Eden. Scarlet Fox!" The team were dressed in clothes befitting a handsome prince. Harcourt was the one carrying the flag with a red fox as they walked toward the bronze cup while Redmond carried a candelabra in the shape of a fox. Surprisingly, Soma was among the players. No surprise since Cricket is a sport in India as well.

The door to the west slowly creaked open. No one came out. Suddenly, the light went out.

“Could this be...” a couple of spooked students whispered, holding on to each other. "They confuse their opponents with their unforeseeable tricky play! Ghost Legion! Purple House!"

Suddenly, figures in purple hooded robes appeared in the middle of the crowd, scaring them silly. Violet carried a staff with a wolf's skull that had a flame in its mouth and a maniac-looking Cheslock carried the flag with a purple wolf. The lights came back on and the Purple House slowly advanced toward the bronze cup.

Suddenly, a flock of owls flew through the open windows and circled around the people. "Those birds," someone in the crowd said, awed. "Their physical ability isn't good but they aim for an opening to win with their game making strategies." There was a pause before the same someone said a little half-heartedly, "God only knows. Sapphire Owl!"

The door to the east opened and the Blue House, garbed in jeweled cap and gowns and with a live owl perched on their shoulders slowly walked out. Bluer carried a lantern with an owl statue on it while Clayton carried the flag with the blue owl. A muted, less-than-enthusiastic applause rippled around the dining hall.

 _This is awkward!_  Ciel thought in annoyance. _Our entrance style and the visitors' reaction..._

"Ciel!" Lizzy called out. "You look so cuuuuute! Do your best!" Edward's face turned red with rage in reaction. Jim had to hide his face in Hannah's coat to suppress his laugh, although Hannah was having trouble hiding her own.

"Prefects!" Agares called out. "Light the flame of Saint George!"

The P4 approached the bronze cup, raised their torches and began their speech. "All of us players...vow to keep...the tradition of Weston College...and fight fair and square until the end." Then they tossed their flames into the cup, creating a huge explosion. The players and the guests all cheered as Agares called out, "And with this, I declare the 1889 School Year's Dormitory Cricket Tournament open!!!"

Game on.


	65. His Maid, Chatting

"I'm sure there will be a fierce competition tomorrow," Agares said. "So please enjoy tonights festivities 'til your hearts' content." He left the podium...and fell flat on his face again. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." He got up and walked off, ignoring the blood dripping down his face.

"You know," Jim said. "I don't know why, but that keeps getting funnier every time that happens." Hannah nodded.

The hired staff started to circulate, placing food on the tables, offering drinks.

The Green Lion players gathered around the table of roasts,

“If you don’t eat you won’t last until the final battle! Eat plenty!” Greenhill encouraged his players. The Purple Wolf players were doing the same in silence, gathered in a circle. The Red Fox players preferred to mingle about, dazzling the young ladies. Students that were not playing took advantage of the time to talk to family and friends.

"What a carefree bunch," Bluer muttered. He turned to his house's players. “We're holding a meeting in order to perfect our strategy. We can’t waste a moment.”

"Don't be so boring," a woman said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You should enjoy yourself too!"

Bluer suddenly found himself surrounded by three older women and four small girls. "SISTERS?!" he exclaimed.

"Look at you," another of the older sisters said. "Looking all important, what a difference from when you were at home."

The third older sister giggled. "I'm surprised the boy who always wanted to play house with me is now a prefect." The rest of the Blue Owl team didn't know what to say.

"SISTER!!!" Bluer's face turned red with embarrassment. "Please! Just stop saying such unnecessary things and go stand over there!"

"HEY!" The firstborn sister said. "What do you mean 'unnecessary'?!" And she began to shake him.

The second oldest sister said with a smile, "Everyone, thank you for taking care of our little brother."

The third oldest sister squealed, "Brother, where is Master Edgar!!"

Ciel thought,  _It’s just like Violet’s picture. But even so this is pretty grand._

Then the sisters turned their attention to Ciel. "My," the firstborn said. "You're Phantomhive aren't you? My brother wrote an amazingly talented first year."

"Uh...thank you..."

The second oldest practically squealed, "You're so cute!"

"His looks, brains lineage are good," the firstborn said, checking him out. "He's ideal. But a little short."

Suddenly, Ciel found himself surrounded by all three of the older sisters. "How about it? Won't you take our little sister to be your wife?" Ciel didn't know what to say and started babbling.

"Sister, stop it!" the third oldest shouted.

"What are you getting red for?" the firstborn teased.

"That's unbecoming, Adela."

Ciel backed away and said, "Uh, no...you see..."

"Ciel!" Lizzy's voice rang out and she gave him a hug. Then she smiled at the sisters. "Hi! I'm Lizzy! Ciel's _fiance'_." She made sure to emphasize that last word despite her sweet personality. The other girls were disappointed. Her mother still made that frown while her father smiled and waved at her and Ciel.

Edward turned red with anger and he grabbed Ciel and shook him. "CIEL YOU BASTARD EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE LIZZY YOU-" He broke down into angry gibberish.

"Brother, stop it!" Lizzy shouted and she punched him in the face, making him let go.

"Blue House is noisy as always," Redmond chuckled.

“Ciel that silly hat looks good on you,” Soma approached with a laugh.

"So this is the rumored..." Harcourt whispered with a smile, taking in the whole scene with Bluer's sisters.

Ciel was surprised to see the Indian prince. "To think you'd been chosen as a representative."

"Of course!"

“Kadar is really good at cricket,” Harcourt nodded along, offering his praise.

Soma explained, "In India, cricket's been super popular ever since the English brought it over! I made my own team at the palace, too!"

"Wow," the young earl said in dull surprise.

“Ah! Master Edgar!" one of Bluer's sisters said to Redmond. "When are you going to give me a dance!”

"Perhaps when you don't step on my feet for once."

"You're mean!"

"That's no way to talk to a lady, Edgar," a (horribly) familiar voice said. "Have you forgotten what I taught you, nephew?!" The Viscount of Druitt stepped out of the crowd to give his nephew a reprimanding.

"Uncle Alester!"

"Don't call me uncle!"

Ciel made a horrified face as he looked from Redmond to Druitt. _I thought Redmond looked like someone familiar, but it's_ this _guy?!_

"Ah, how nostalgic, my alma meter!" Druitt said dramatically. "I feel like my youth here, as fresh as the morning dew on roses, was only yesterday." A bunch of women squealed in delight.

 _To think he graduated from here, too,_ Ciel thought as he hid away.

Marchioness Midford growled at the sight. _I don't like flashy men like that!!_ Then she saw Hannah.

* * *

"My, my," Hannah whispered, watching everything. "There's some troublesome faces over there. I'd better not get too close." Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and what she saw made her face turn pale. "Oh, no..."

"What are you doing here, you nasty butler?"

"M-M-Marchioness! I'm amazed you grabbed me..." She let out a yelp when the Midford matriarch yanked her hair.

"What's with that look?! What kind of teacher looks this sloppy?!" Then she let her go. "Hmph. Well, it's fine." She lowered her voice. "The fact that you're here means that Ciel's entry was..."

"It's as you presume, my lady," Hannah said with a bow.

"Hmph." Then she reached out behind the female butler and pulled Jim out from his hiding spot. "And you're just as bad! No 'page boy' ever has hair this messy!"

"Help me..." the poor boy whimpered.

Lizzy turned around, "Oh? You're Miss Anna-" Hannah shushed her.

“Oh? Frances who is that," Marquis Midford called out.

"Miss Annafellows," Edward said, confused. "Are you acquainted with my mother?"

"What are you two saying?" Lizzy said, bringing them closer. "Miss Annafellows is..." She whispered the butler's identity to her brother and father.

"Oh!" recalled the Marquis. "I hadn't noticed at all!"

"Neither did I," Edward copied his father.

"Edward," shouted Ciel. "I thought you noticed but just didn't say anything!?"

"When Lizzy's around, I don't really see anything else, of course."

Ciel grumbled, "Don't say it like it's normal."

“Is tomorrow’s tournament related to your work?” Edward asked, turning slightly more serious.

"I can't say it is, but there's no need to hold back."

The Midford son made a proud smirk and winked. "Then you can be sure I won't!"

"I'm going to cheer you on, lads, so be sure to win," Lizzy exclaimed, giving a bashful Ciel a hug.

An angry Edward shouted, "As if the eternal losers of the Blue House would ever win!"

"Well that isn't set in stone or anything," Marquis Midford said with a chuckle. "In the past, Blue House has once won, too."

“Are you perhaps talking about the Blue Miracle!?” McMillan cut in, popping out of nowhere, excited to her a bit of his house’s history.

"WAH!" Ciel shrieked. "Where did you come from?!"

"I'm McMillan! I'm Ciel's best friend ("Best friend?" Ciel muttered)," the freckled boy introduced himself to the Marquis. "I'd love to hear the story, Marquis!"

"Very well. It was around the time I was a fag to Green House's prefect, just like Ed..."

* * *

**May 25, 1869...**

"THAT GUY!!" the Green Lion prefect shouted as he marched down the hall with a cricket bat strapped to his side like a sword. "I won't forgive him today!"

"P-Please, calm down," the young man's fag said, but that just made him madder.

"How can I stay calm, Midford! What prefect just neglects the preparations of June 4th?! Anyway, that guy is..." He found who he was looking for: a young man sitting on the lawn, next to the fountain of Saint George and had a book covering his face. There were some onlookers talking amongst each other. The Green Lion prefect pushed them aside and marched toward the reader. "YOU! WAKE UP, MOLE!"

The young man from Blue House removed the book from his face. "Ahh," he yawned. "I could have finished reading in three more minutes..."

"THERE'S NO WAY A PREFECT IS ALLOWED TO ENTER THE LAWN JUST TO TAKE A NAP!!!"

The young man slowly stood up. "Don't be so uptight, Diederich." He snapped the book close. "And my name isn't Mole. It's Vincent Phantomhive."

"Don't call me by my first name, it's against the rules!"

Vincent smirked as he stood up. "From the people to the bread, everything German is pretty tough to handle."

That was it. Diderich grabbed his cricket bat and raised it with anger. "I WON'T LET YOU INSULT ME!!!"

"No, don't!" Midford closed his eyes, but then opened them and saw, to his relief, that his prefect did not hit Vincent, but swatted the book out of his hand with the bat.

Vincent smirked. "That's quite a large bookmarker you've got there."

"GRRR! YOU BASTARD!" Diederich shouted, ignoring that their argument was attracting more onlookers. "Why didn't you come to the preparations?!"

"Huh?" Vincent said with fake shock. "Those were today?"

"Wha?! Stop fooling around!"

"Sorry, sorry." Vincent didn't meant it.

"Thanks to you, I had to do it all by myself," Diederich said.

"Eh...you did it all? How reliable you are!" Vincent patted him on the shoulder and picked up his book and jacket.

But the Green Lion prefect wasn't done with him. "Sheesh! Why is a guy like you a prefect anyway?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. I would like to know myself." He turned to leave.

"If the prefect's like this," Diederch muttered. "I wonder how bad the other dorm students are."

Vincent stopped. He turned to face the German youth with an annoyed look. "I don't care what you say about me, but would you not talk badly about the other students of Blue House."

"Hmph," Diederich snorted. "The leader is representative of the pack. It means the people who obey you are no better than you."

The Blue House prefect sat on the fountain's edge and said, "If you're going to go that far, why don't we hold a little contest?"

"What?"

"Which dorm will win the tournament on June 4th? The loser will perform one free request from the winner. How about it?"

"Fine." Diederich's word shocked Midford. "As if Green House would lose to the eternal losers! If I win I'll make you step down as prefect!!"

Vincent made a disappointed sound. "Is that all? Tuh. You really have no other desires." He stood up. "Well, I'll have to think of something too."

"Don't break your promise!" Diederich pointed at him.

"Same to you."

* * *

**June 4, 1869...**

Diederich was stunned. Midford was stunned. The entire audience was stunned. "No...way...how could...we lose...?"

"BLUE HOUSE WINS!" the announcer exclaimed.

Yes. For the first time in Weston College history, the Sapphire Owl Dormitory won.

* * *

**June 5, 1869, the Swan Gazebo...**

Vincent was reading his book when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Diederich with a frown on his face. "Phantomhive."

Vincent smirked. "So you finally remembered my name? Diederich."

"We lost," the Green House prefect just wanted to get to the point. "As promised I will perform one request."

Vincent stood up. "I did say that, didn't I? Well, then only one: become my fag."

“What?” The ridiculousness of the request took a moment to sink in. “What are you saying? I’m from the Green House, you are from the Blue! And I am a prefect, you know!”

"A promise is a promise and tradition is tradition," Vincent reminded, taking glee at the German youth's expense. "I'm the one who won right?" Diederich growled at him. "From now on, when I call you, no matter where you are, you have to come. Without question." He hoped onto the rowboat tied to the dock.

"How many months do you think are left until graduation?!" Diederich screamed.

Vincent laughed. "Oh, no! Who said it was until graduation?"

“What do you... hey!” Diedrich gave chase as the small wooden sloop started to drift into the lake. “I am not done talking!”

“But I am!” Vincent waved him goodbye.

“Damn you Phantomhive!”

Vincent lied down on the boat and smiled. _Finally, I've got one. I've wanted one for the longest time. A loyal German dog._ A splashing sound made him sit up and he saw a very angry Diederich swimming toward him. "COME BACK HERE, PHANTOMHIVE!"

"Dee, you're ruining the mood."

Midford, who watched from afar, giggled. "They're so familiar with each other now."

* * *

When Marquis Midford finished his story, most of audience was in shock, MacMillan was ecstatic and the Marchioness was hiding a slightly odd expression behind her fan.

"M-My predecessor was in Blue House?" Ciel asked, shocked. Then again, he shouldn't be, given Vincent Phantomhive had prepared him to go to Weston before...that month.

McMillan had wide, excited eyes. "To think your daddy was the central figure in the Blue Miracle!"

“I see... Ciel didn’t even know,” the Marquis said with a soft expression.

“Uh... Father, you were a fag?” Lizzy whispered, shocked.

“So you're actually younger than Uncle Vincent...” Edward tried to place the pieces together.

"It was a truly brilliant game. It's hard to admit, but we lost completely," Midford said as he put his hands on Ciel's shoulders. "You have the blood of a genius game-maker running through your veins. Work hard."

“Oh! Something is starting!” Soma turned toward the platform where Agares was trying to get the crowd’s attention once more for the next part of the ceremony.

Hannah left the group to join the other teachers on the stage.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," the vice-principal said. He pulled out four cards with the four dorms' symbols on them. "We will decide the competition roster by drawing lots. Clayton, lend me your hat." He placed the cards in Clayton's hat and shook it. "Well then, will the drawers, the dorm masters please come forward!"

 _According to Weston's tradition,_ Ciel thought. _The opponents are decided "fairly" by drawing lots. But our "opponents" are already decided because...if I leave it to Hannah, there will be no doubt. The "Pre"-Festivities? Don't be stupid. The games have already begun!_

"I will now present you the roster for the first round!"

_"Blue Miracle?" Don't make me laugh. I don't believe in miracles. That's why I'll snatch my victory by force!_


	66. His Maid, Maneuvers

**June 4th, 1889, Weston College Cricket Field...**

"Well then," the commentator called out. "The first cricket match of the dormitories' tournament, Sapphire Owl vs Scarlet Fox, will now start!" The audience cheered.

"How unlucky to end up against Red House right away, Lawrence," Redmond teased. Bluer said nothing.

"I might lose in chess, by I won't in cricket," Soma said to Ciel.

"Heh. We will see."

The umpire tossed the coin, giving the field a moment of tension before he stepped back and went on with the announcements. "Red House will bat first! Blue House can wear the vest! In this tournament, each match comprises of 2 innings and 20 overs!"

Game on.

* * *

To say the Blue House was getting slaughtered was putting it nicely. Soma bowled on the first move, giving Bluer (who was on bat) an out. Then Clayton was out when he hit the ball, but it got caught by Redmond. Then the third player got a tumble, only to get a run out.

The Phantomhive staff, who were invited to join (poor Snake had to stay at the manor), groaned at the sight. "This is bad," Baldroy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey," Finnian said, tugging Baldroy's sleeve. "Why are the people from Blue House leaving the field so fast?" Under the parasol, McMillan and Lady Elizabeth looked on horrified, as was Mey-Rin. Paula looked a bit more determined. Tanaka sipped his tea with no concerns.

Knowing Finnian didn't know much about cricket, Baldroy explained, "When someone knocks over the wickets behind the batter, it's called "bowled" and they're out on the spot. It's also out if the ball is caught without bouncing. And it's an out if the wickets are knocked over while the batter is out of the crease." A crease is like baseball's batter box.

"So this was a complete disaster," groaned Finnian in disappointment.

“The Blue House really sucks at sports _sooo_ much…” Mey-Rin nodded dejectedly.

"That's mean, Miss Maid!" McMillan exclaimed.

“Yeah, we must cheer for them!” Lizzy proclaimed proudly if a bit frazzled. “Ciel! Do your best!”

"He's not even playing yet," Jim pointed out.

"By the way, why are there only two players from the Blue House?" asked Mey-Rin.

"Yeah, we came to cheer for the Young Master," said Finnian.

Baldroy gave his two fellow staff members the stink eye. "Don't tell me you don't know the rules at all..." They just chuckled sheepishly. Well, time to explain the basics, then. "Cricket is played eleven verses eleven, it's the sport that inspired baseball. Although, outside of the United States of America, baseball is not so popular. It's main features are the three poles called 'wickets' and the fact that there are two batsmen. The players attack and protect the wickets. The batsman hits the ball while protecting the wickets, the bowler attacks them, trying to knock them over.

"There are a few ways to score points. If a batsman is able to reach the opponent's crease after the ball has been hit they get one point. If the ball crosses the boundary line after bouncing, it's four points. If it goes over the boundary line without bouncing, it's six points. Kind of like a home run in baseball. The bowler changes after six bowls. This is called 'one over'. On the other hand, the batsman can continue hitting as long as he doesn't get dismissed. One inning equals ten out, which the attack and defense are switched. Unlike baseball, an innings is very long and a traditional match of two innings can last even five days."

"FIVE DAYS?!" shrieked Jim, Mey-Rin and Finnian.

"That's why today they're not switching based on how many players are dismissed, but on bowls. It's an original rule. One match has two innings and one inning is made of ten overs (sixty bowls), for a total of twenty overs, so they'll be able to get to the final within today. Don't worry."

“Since cricket is a long game, we have a tea break every two hours,” McMillan piped into the conversation, assuring the pair with a smile.

“How refined,” Mey-Rin answered, looking dreamy and charmed.

Baldroy pulled out a picnic basket. "As the Phantomhive's chef, I made a special meat pie! Tada!" What was in the basket was not a pie, but a...a...mess. That's the best way to describe the thing. A mess.

Mey-Rin and Finnian were horrified. Jim looked like he wanted to vomit. If Lizzy ate that, Ciel would be accused of poisoning his own fiance!

* * *

Hannah glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "What are they doing over there?"

"Ten over!" the umpire called out.

"They're switching already?" Hannah glanced at the scoreboard. "Blue House only won 21 points..."

Red House won three runs thanks to Soma's batting skills. “My turn?” Redmond asked, stepping forward calling forth a wave of giggles and female cries of excitement. “I’m ready,” he stated dramatically as he stepped up, bat ready.

"At last...Redmond," growled Bluer. "Pull yourself together, Howard!"

"Right!" the player shouted. He threw a slow ball. The crowd wasn't impressed at all.

But Redmond saw something else.  _Fast balls are hard to hit, but if you do hit one, they become long balls. But slow balls are the opposite. He bowled it slow to prevent it from becoming a long ball. However, the speed of the ball makes no difference to me!_ "CRIMSON TORNADO!" Redmond spun around, struck the ball and send it flying over the boundary line. 6 points for red team.

In the audience, Viscount Druitt exclaimed dramatically, "Splendid, Redmond! He really is my nephew!"

Hannah narrowed her eyes.  _By spinning around he uses centrifugal force to hit a powerful slog shot. It's quite remarkable that he can keep the meet point despite the spin. He's skilled._

* * *

From his spot, Lau smirked. "This is a pretty one-sided match. But you still have that card, don't you, Phantomhive? Right, Earl?"

Ran-Mao leaned against him for a moment before stepping back towards the carriage, helping the other girls set up. No sooner than it was set up did the bets take place. Yes, despite people complaining that gambling in such a "holy battle ground" is frowned upon, they could not resist the temptation.

* * *

Hannah watched this and sighed. "Lau...he hasn't changed at all...

The whistle blew for half time. It was abysmal. Red House was in the lead with eighty points. Blue House still had twenty-one.

The atmosphere at the Blue House tea table was miserable. The sympathetic looks of fags and students that were helping the staff with the food only added to the hopelessness. "I'll be the bowler in the second half," Bluer said.

"Wait," Ciel intervened. "Weren't you gonna keep that for the final?"

"If we lose now, there will _be_ no final."

"We still have half a game left, we will have a chance."

"Either way, we can't let them score anymore points. Don't you agree, coach?" Silence. "Professor Annafellows?" He looked around, but found nothing but an empty seat. "Hey, where did she go?!"

"Maybe she went to the lavatory?" Ciel suggested.

"At such a time?!"

"Any way, we should not change strategies without her approval."

"But..."

Ciel slammed his hands on the table. "I'll be the next bowler. Please, leave it to me!"

Bluer blinked. "Do you have a plan?" he said after a moment's silence.

"Yes. I'll secure the first step towards the counterattack."

* * *

In comparison, the Red Team's dinner table was more cheerful. "We're obviously going to win!" a player said. "It's no surprise!"

"Stop talking," another said. "We must prepare..." He blinked when he saw an empty platter. "Hey, where's the meat pie?"

“Isn’t it this here?” A new arrival lifted a silver dome, revealing the missing savory dish.

"Who put it there?" the second player asked.

"Never mind it."

* * *

"It's so easy, it's like taking a stroll," Redmond said as he relaxed.

"The real enemy is the Green House," Harcourt said.

"Sorry for making you wait," the other players brought their snacks.

Soma practically drooled at the sight of the meat pie. "Ooh, it looks yummy!" Then he said seriously, "Is it beef? My religion forbids me to eat beef."

"No, I think it's chicken," the student holding the pie assured him.

"Oh! That's kind of you. I'll take your biggest piece, then!"

One student raised an eyebrow. _Huh? Was it beef?_

"I'll let Harcourt bowl in the second half," Redmond decided as he ate.

"With those skinny arms?" Soma questioned, looking at the fag's body.

"As a gentlemen, I'll give them a handicap. Cricket is a game 'to watch'. I'm sure the audience prefers to watch something beautiful."

"Eh?! Really?"

* * *

"I'm back," Hannah called out.

"Coach," Clayton shouted. "Where were you?!"

"Loo."

"FOR HOW LONG?!"

“Bottom half! Second inning,” The umpire announced, the crowd back in their seats, staring at the field. The players took their places, tensing. “Start!” The shout was sudden as he backed away. Cheering restarted in earnest.

"Let's do our best, Phantomhive," Harcourt said.

Ciel nodded. "Of course, Harcourt."

"What a lovely match," Druitt said, watching the game with a pair of binoculars. "But I feel like I've seen that boy with the eyepatch before..."

Harcourt tossed the ball, creating a spin effect. Ciel blocked the ball with his bat, but barely.

"What a nice spin ball," Soma said, impressed.

Redmond made an impressed sound. "He is my fag after all."

 _When bowling in cricket, the ball can rebound once_ , Harcourt thought as he readied the ball. _A ball with a strong spin will rebound at the batsman's feet and change direction!_ He threw the ball again and again and Ciel blocked them again and again, but he was losing strength and was becoming exhausted.

"He's basically just defending!" Clayton exclaimed.

"No, wait," Bluer said, noticing something in Ciel's eyes. "Look at his eyes. He still hasn't given up!!"

Redmond saw it too. Then he smirked, "He's completely unable to predict the course. He can't strike back Harcourt's balls." He shouted to his fag, "It's getting better! Deliver the final blow, Harcourt!!"

Harcourt nodded and readied the ball. "Sorry, Phantomhive. This is the end!!!" Suddenly, he heard his stomach growl. Then it ached and he dropped the ball and fell to his knees. He was not the only one. One by one, the entire Red Fox team fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs and groaning in pain. The only player who wasn't affected by the sudden ailment was Soma, looking around in confusion and shock.

In the audience, Jim was biting his hand to keep himself from laughing. Nearby, Hannah made a knowing smile.

Ciel grinned wickedly. _Batting is not the only way to counterattack. Did you like that meat pie filled with strong laxatives?_

"We can't disgrace ourselves out here," a player shouted. "Let's withdraw immediately!!!"

"Wait! Someone is still out there!!"

Poor Harcourt was doing all he could to keep himself from humiliating himself in front of all these people, but his stomach was hurting, badly. "I can't move...if I do..."

"Harcourt!" Despite his own stomach hurting him, Redmond tried to save his fag, but was held back by his fellow players.

"Don't be rash! You're a prefect!"

Finally, Harcourt couldn't hold it in anymore and he let out a moan of pain and embarrassment. "HAAARCOUUURRRT!" cried Redmond.

Everyone in the crowd went silent with shock. "Oh, what a tragedy," exclaimed Druitt. "He was such a nice boy!!"

Soma ran over to help his fellow player, who was hiding his reddened face and crying. A brown stain was on the seat of his pants.

After a moment's silence, the umpire cleared his throat. "Due to Scarlet Fox's inability to continue the match, this will be considered a forfeit. The winner of the first match is Sapphire Owl!"

The crowd was silent, then they cheered.

* * *

Hannah walked behind the bleachers, away from the confusion to fulfill the remaining tasks, carrying a picnic basket. She would make sure to fix the blunder Baldroy caused. Before she got there, she bumped into someone. "Ah. Tanaka-san."

"Good afternoon, 'Professor' Annafellows," the Phantomhive steward nodded.

"Perfect timing. Please, take this for lunch."

"Thank you." He opened the basket. "A minced beef pie?" He then smiled. "But, let me make sure...can you confirm we won't become sick after eating it?" He gave her a wink.

She winked back. "Of course."

"I'm looking forward to the next Blue Miracle," Tanaka said as he took the basket.

"Certainly..."


	67. His Maid, Musical Performance

“Hmmm... so good. As expected of you, Bard,” Lizzy praised the chef as she dug into a slice of the pie. McMillan nodded, taking a sandwich. Soma had joined the group as his team had to be dealing with the sickness. Lau and Ran-Mao had also claimed a spot on the covers.

“Ah, naw, it's nothing.” Bard statement was proud, a slight blush spreading. Then he looked down, frowning a bit. “But that is not the pie I made, is it?"

"Ho, ho, ho," laughed Tanaka.

“Just where _did_ Bard’s pie go to,” Finny whispered, concerned.

“I don't know, but we should be glad," Mey-Rin whispered back.

"Call it a blessing in disguise," said Jim.

“By the way is your stomach okay, Prince?" Lau asked Soma

“It seems the Red Eleven's stomach pains were caused by the food at teatime," McMillan said.

Soma smiled proudly. “I've got the goddess of health, Shiva's protection, I'm fine!”

“Wow, that's really handy,” Lau said with a smile. “Maybe I should convert..."

* * *

Hannah watched the Phantomhives, Lau and Soma through her binoculars. "I heard people in India have strong stomaches, but...I didn't think he'd be that strong." She heard cheering coming from the second cricket field. The game between the Purple Wolves and the Green Lions was taking place. "It seems things are getting fired up over there, too."

* * *

Cheslock, who was bowling, smirked. "I don't throw dull balls. Here I go! I'll have you dancing, Macho Man!" He did a spinning dance, then bowled the ball, shouting, "PURPLE BURNOUT!!!" The ball bounced past the batsman and crashed through the wickets. He smirked again. "How was that, Violet?" No response. "Violet?" To his shock, his prefect wasn't even paying attention. He was doodling on the ground. "HEY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN WATCHING!!! Please participate properly!"

Edward watched an analyzed the bowl. _"Purple Burnout" is a drive that has a powerful topspin. When the ball touches the ground, the topspin kicks it forward. With a very low ballistic, it speeds up!_ He then looked at Cheslock's callused hands. _To give the ball a topspin with your fingers is an extremely difficult skill. This ball exists because this guy's magical fingers can play any instrument._ Indeed, Edward recalled this guy attending every musical class and proved to the teachers he can play any instrument he can get his hands on with enough practice.

It seemed Purple House was going to win until Greenhill took the position of batsman. He hit every single ball, scored every 6 boundaries. He seemed unstoppable.

In the end, the final score was Green Lions 213, Purple Wolves 120.

Greenhill nodded with approval. He turned to the Purple prefect. "Violet, what are you doing? We have to shake hands at the end of the match."

"It's done," Violet said. "Don't step on it, okay?" It turned out, he drew the Purple Wolves symbol across the entire field.

"WHAT?!" screamed Greenhill. "DAMN IT, CAN'T YOU PLAY SERIOUSLY?!"

* * *

Blue House Locker Room...

The Blue Owl team was having butterflies in their stomachs. "Our opponent for the deciding fight is the certain victor, Green House. Can we really win?" Clayton mumbled in nervousness. The rest of the team agreed, the only reason they even won the first round was because the Red Foxes had a sudden case of stomach sickness.

"Let's win," Ciel said with confidence. "For the Red House that had to retire regretfully, too!"

"Phantomhive..." Bluer said. Then he smiled with confidence. "Yes. For the Red Team."

* * *

"We will commence the deciding match," the umpire called out as the two teams met. "Sapphire Owl Dormitory versus Green Lion Dormitory! Start!"

From their seats, Marquis and Marchioness Midford smiled. "It's the adults versus the children," the former said.

"I wonder if it'll be any fight at all," the latter said.

"CIEL!" called out Lizzy. "GO FOR IT!!!"

Edward, who was standing by Greenhill, shouted in outrage, "LIZZY!!!"

"That's unsightly," Greenhill scolded him.

Edward growled at Ciel, "We're going to mop the floor with you guys, you hear?!"

Ciel just smirked. "I hope you'll be gentle about it."

"I'm going all out," Greenhill said to Bluer.

"It's an honor."

Game on.

"Well then, as their coach, let me put my all into cheering them on as well," Hannah said as she approached the band stand near by. She tapped her baton and said, "Everyone, get ready!" The Blue House band players readied their instruments.

"Music as cheering?" The Green House dorm master exclaimed. "How boorish! What is Miss Annafellows thinking?!"

Hannah gave him the stink eye. "I see Green House can't even afford to listen to music." She tapped her baton again. "Our first song, The Radetzky March."

As the music played, the Green bowler tossed the ball. Then, to everyone's shock, the Blue batsman managed to hit it, giving his team four runs. Dismissing it as just a lucky shot, the bowler threw again, but the batsman hit again, getting three runs.

Edward was shocked. _Even though he's swinging with a bent back, he's managed to hit all the fast balls. Why?!_ Then he noticed something strange about Clayton when it was his turn to bat. _He's got his eyes closed?! Just what is going on?! How can he hit like that!?_

Ciel smirked.

* * *

**One week ago, Blue House meeting room...**

"I have a proposition for you all," Ciel said.

The rest of the Blue Team turned to him. "What is it, Phantomhive," Bluer asked.

"I'll be frank," the young earl said bluntly. "I don't think we, the Blue House, the lowest ranking in physical strength and sports, can handle the fast balls."

"THAT'S HARSH!!" the team shouted.

"That's what I was thinking." Ciel walked up to the board and wrote his strategy. "We don't have to watch the ball. Since cricket is all about taking the wickets, it's likely that the ball will pass through a range about twenty-eight inches high and nine inches wide. So if you swing the bat in that vicinity at the right angle, theoretically you would hit it."

Someone spoke up, "As if you'd know when to swing if you don't look at the ball!"

"You can," Ciel insisted. He pointed to his ears. "You just have to hear it. We'll have a signal at the right time to swing the bat. The batsman just has to swing accordingly."

Everyone agreed with this plan. Except one. "No," said Bluer. "If the bowler and the batsman don't face each other in earnest, 'It's Not Cricket'."

Ciel frowned. He wasn't going to let some stupid tradition hinder his plans! "Is that so?" he said, shocking the Blue prefect. "We're putting our pride as Blue House on the line fighting the other houses. It's only courteous to give everything we have. We have 'resourcefulness'! Green House's forte is 'power', but it wouldn't be honorable of us to fight them with power." He slammed his fist on the table. "Blue House is weak! That's why we should work out strategies within the limits allowed by the rules, that will give us a narrow win! And challenge them with all we have!!!"

Bluer was stunned. Then he conceded and nodded. "Okay. So, what's the signal?"

* * *

Blue House was on a winning streak, scoring thirty points. Greenhill was impressed, but he was also confused. "Their swings are ridiculous, but their timing is right."

Edward made a frustrated noise. "What kind of trickery are they using?" Then he saw it. The bat was swinging to the beat of the music. "I see."

"You noticed as well," said Greenhill. He made an impressed smile. "They worked really hard."

"We can't let them use the mu..." Edward stopped his rant. "Wait. What did you say?!" _He's far too trusting of other people. That's why I don't want him to know about it._ "Greenhill, will you let me bowl next?"

* * *

"We took forty points and we're still attacking," Clayton exclaimed.

Ciel nodded. "Let's gather more points while we can." Confidence turned into surprise when he saw who the next bowler was: Edward.

“What a dirty trick, unfitting of a gentleman,” he grumbled, just loud enough to be heard, winding up. “I won’t let you get away with it!” He wound up the ball... "PURPLE BURNOUT!" The ball hit the ground. The batsman swung. And the ball shot forward, striking the wickets. Everyone was shocked.

"Bowled!" shouted the umpire. "Out!"

"That's Cheslock's move!" someone in the crowd shouted. Cheslock himself was more shocked than anyone else. "When did he..." he spluttered. Violet took no notice and continued drawing.

Edward looked up at the sky in thought. _I'm just an ordinary person. When I was ten years old, my little sister, who had just started her sword training, wiped the floor with me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't frustrated. But I didn't lose hope. Because in front of me was a true genius. The genius sister became the best model of her ordinary brother. The school is the same. Everyone applies themselves to their talents in different subjects. So I have to work hard too. So I can come closer to the geniuses I look up to._

Greenhill watched as his fag got another players out. He smirked. _An ordinary guy. That's what he's thinking right now. He isn't jealous of other people's talents, but genuinely respects them. With them as his role models, he tries to come closer to them, through unwavering effort. Full respect. THAT'S your talent, Edward._

"OUT!" called the umpire as Edward struck a third player out. The Midford son smirked. _After it bounces, the speed and height change differently. You can't hit the ball with a signal before the bounce. I've beaten your orchestra swings!_

* * *

Hannah sighed. Oh well. So much for that strategy. To think he'd see through it so quickly. He's quite something. Then let's use our next move.

"Look! On the veranda," someone shouted. "It's the principal!"

Hannah looked in the direction the student was pointing. There, on the veranda, talking to the other teachers was a man in a suit and top hat, but she couldn't quite see his face. But she locked onto her target. She turned to Ciel, who nodded. "McMillan!" she called out. The freckled boy ran up to her. "I leave the rest to you." She tossed him the baton and ran for the veranda at top speed.

Ciel smirked. _So you finally show yourself, principal. If we capture him, everything will be solved. Go, Hannah!_


	68. His Maid, Chasing

The Blue noticed immediately that the music stopped. "Huh? Why did they stop playing?" Bluer asked, flabbergasted. "Where's Professor Annafellows?!"

"Perhaps she had to use the lavatory?" Ciel asked, faking confusion.

"AGAIN?!" shrieked Clayton.

"Ten out, change sides!" shouted the umpire.

“We couldn’t hit anything without the support after all.” Clayton sighed as the time to change came.

“Yeah...” Ciel nodded, sighing. _We’ll have to fight on our own from here on out_.

* * *

Stealthily, Hannah climbed up the veranda and peeked her head from behind the doors, but to her surprise, the principal disappeared. _He's gone? Where on earth did he..._ She looked around, but saw no sign of him, so she used her enhanced vision. She found him, across the field, talking to some nobles at the picnic table. _How did he get over there?!_

* * *

"Just hit!" Greenhill shouted the batsman. "Let's get even with them!"

"Yes sir!"

Ciel, volunteering to be the next bowler, walked up to his position. He didn't look proud. _I'm reluctant to use it, but...it seems we have to go with THAT strategy..._ He tossed the ball.

The batsman smirked. "What a shabby throw." Then, he saw something that distracted him. He suddenly remembered he was playing cricket and struck the ball. It shot up into the air and it was caught by one of the Blue players. Out! The crowd let out a roar, calling Blue House lucky. The second batsman snatched the bat from the first. "What are doing, that ball was weak!!"

"S-Sorry..."

The second batsman readied the bat...but then he was distracted just like the first and struck the ball, sending it up into the air. It too was caught. Another out!

"What's wrong with you guys," Greenhill shouted at the batsmen.

* * *

**Two weeks earlier...Professor Annafellows' office...**

Jim and Ciel were surprised with Hannah's suggestion. "You want to call Lau on June 4th?"

"Yes. Their support would be of great value to us."

"Support?" Ciel asked, confused. "What support." Hannah whispered in his ear. His face reddened. "WHAT?!" he gasped. "I don't think it'll help that much..."

"Well, it's not very sophisticated, but...I think it'll work a charm on those boys, having been sheltered from the outside world after all. You saw the way the Blue House reacted when it was announced I was to be their dorm master." She smiled and winked.

"If we're going to use that," Jim said with a smirk. "Then how about we try using..."

His plan made Hannah blush. "Oh my! You might just give those poor boys a heart attack." Her smile grew wider.

* * *

Edward took the position of batsman next. _Is everyone too strained because it's the finals_ , he thought. _I have to set an example as the prefect's fag!_ "COME AT ME!" he shouted. Clayton tossed the ball. Edward readied the bat...but just like everyone else, he saw something that distracted him and he fumbled. The ball bounced about harmlessly, easy to catch. Everyone was shocked, Greenhill and Lizzy most of all. "EVEN YOU?!" the former shouted. "THAT WAS A PERFECT BALL!!!"

"What's with the Green House," the audience shouted. "Are they underestimating them because it's Blue House?!"

Then Edward saw it: across the field, in the line of the batsman's sight was Lau and Ran-Mao, sitting with a harem of scantly clad girls under a parasol. His face turned beet red. _THAT SHAMELESS GROUP!! SO THIS IS THE REASON EVERYONE'S DISTRACTED!?_ His mind turned to mush. _W-Women displaying their legs so prominently...know some shame!!_ He tried to focus, but his eyes looked at the women again. They spread their legs, showing the outline of their underwear. His face turned even redder and he fumbled his defense again. The ball was caught and the umpire yelled, "OUT!"

"What's gotten into big brother all of a sudden," Lizzy wondered.

Ciel grinned. _It's super effective! The Blue House students have bad eyesight, so they don't notice. However..._ His grin vanished when the Green House prefect went to bat. _Just how well will it work on Greenhill?_

"Come at me," Greenhill shouted. Then he saw the ladies. They formed a line, reached for their tops, then for a brief second, they exposed their breasts. His nose instantly started bleeding. He was so distracted that he didn't even see the ball fly by him and hit the wickets.

Ciel bit his cheek to contain his laughter. It works even better on him. To think such a stupid strategy would work this well...I guess it's to be expected from a female demon who knows about male human desires. We'll keep pushing them like this so they won't score a single point!

But that strategy went down the toilet when a pair of guards marched up to Lau and his girls and shouted, "I told you to leave! It's forbidden to watch this game in such lecherous clothing!"

"Oh, so sowwy," Lau said in the worst Chinese accent ever. "No me understand no Ingrishu!" But he and the girls were still dragged out of the arena.

Ciel cursed, _Shit! I didn't think they'd come to check so soon!_ He looked at the Green House who were disappointed to see the girls go. _But it doesn't look like the Green House protested. So who did?_

* * *

From his hiding place under the bleachers, Maurice Cole let out a snort. "I know how you cowards think!! And why is everyone going gaga over these women, it's stupid!!"

"Perhaps if you've met a woman up close, you'd know," Jim said, appearing out of nowhere.

Cole let out a shriek and tried to run away, but Jim tackled him to the ground and put a hand on his mouth. "By the way," Jim said with a wicked smile. He pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket. "Do you know how much wig makers would pay to get their hands on lovely locks like yours?"

* * *

"Ten overs! Change sides," the umpire called out. The score was Blue House: Sixty; Green House: Fifty-two.

“It seems we escaped a comeback,” Clayton sighed, getting ready.

"But they gained more on us than expected," pointed out Ciel. "We have to get some points, now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hannah ran toward the picnic table, but to her shock, he was gone. Then she saw him in the bleachers, talking to some women. How was he evading her?! Was he somehow faster than her or was he using some sort of teleportation?! Okay, even that sounded stupid.

* * *

"It's the start of the second round," Greenhill shouted to his troops. "Let's keep the giveaway points to a minimum!!"

"Yes, sir!!!"

Bluer, taking the bat, got into position. But something was off. His legs were apart and he was planting the bat into the ground like a sword. "What's that stance?" Edward said. "He's holding the bat in a reverse grip!"

"Hey!" the umpire shouted. "Hold the bat properly!!"

"No," Greenhill insisted. "It's fine."

* * *

**One week prior...**

Ciel, Bluer, Clayton and the rest of the Blue House players were sweating heavily after they were done practicing the "music strategy". "I think we've practice enough with the music strategy," Ciel panted. "Now let's get on with the next one."

"THERE'S MORE!!" Clayton shouted, exhausted.

"Of course," Ciel shouted back. Then he explained, "There's quite a low chance our strategy will go exactly as envisioned. We should set up a strategy that allows us to fight alone in case the others end up failing."

"But how will we do that, powerless as we are?" questioned Bluer.

"It's easy. We just won't hit the ball." Ciel picked up the bat once and adopted a protective stance and planted the bat into the ground like a sword with his legs apart and firm. "If you swing," he explained. "There's a chance you'll get a hit, but you also might miss the ball. In cricket, you have to combine hitting the ball while protecting the wicket effectively. So what would be the safest batting form then? It's protecting the wicket with the bat entirely and not swinging at all."

"It might be safe," Bluer reasoned. "But you can't hit the ball back with that. It lacks power."

"It's fine," Ciel insisted. "We'll have plenty of power since we'll be up against those powerhouses from Green House."

* * *

The bowler tossed the ball and Bluer, still in his position, used the bat to deflect it, earning two runs. He was shocked. "I...I did it!" _In cricket, you can hit in any direction. As long as you can hit the ball into an area with a weak defense, you can earn runs. Also, you can use the bowler's power to your advantage, making it fly off. The most important part is that you grasp the outfield's position and rebound the ball into the best angle. Everything is based on calculations. Phantomhive is right. We lack power, but even so, we have a way to fight! The name of our position: The Sword in the Stone!_

Five runs later, the umpire shouted, "Ten over!! Change sides!!" Current score: Blue House, 105; Green House, 52.

"We managed to get some points, but with our opponent being Green House..." Clayton said with a little doubt. He knew that the Green Lions would catch up to them somehow and they were seeing right through the Blue Owls strategy.

"Our strategy was quite effective," Ciel said.

"We have only the opponent's offense left. Can we still win with this difference in points?!"

"I think we can hold our ground," said with confidence. "As long as we stick with me and Bluer's strategy."

Bluer nodded. He turned to his teammates. "But it will work only once! Until then, let's give it all we got!!"

"GOTCHA!!!"

* * *

"Green house, boundary four!" the umpire called out. Current score: Blue House 105; Green House, 91.

The dejected batsman groaned as he walked off the field. "Sorry. They got me."

"Don't worry about it," Bluer said.

Clayton groaned at the sight of the scoreboard. "Eight over and six outs till the end...UGH! They're really breathing down our necks!"

Even Bluer had to admit it was trouble. "Yeah, with two overs left, we have to step up." He turned to his youngest player. "You're the next bowler. I'm counting on you, Phantomhive."

"Yes," Ciel nodded. "I've been preserving my strength the whole time. I'll definitely make it!"

Lizzy cheered when she saw her fiance take position. "Ciel's bowling!"

"Do your best, young master!!" the Phantomhive staff called out.

Jim crossed his arms and smiled.

Cheslock frowned. "Why are they sending in that scrawny brat at this critical moment?" Then he saw a change in the field. "What's that?!"

"The outfield's crowded around the batsman?" someone in the audience shouted.

"How can they defend like that?!" another shouted.

"You can swing however you like!!"

The batsman looked around, realizing he was surrounded. "Th-They just keep coming!! Are they kidding?!"

* * *

_Strange,_ Hannah thought as she chased the elusive principal through the stone corridors, stopping before entering the tower and the stairs that framed every wall. _To think he'd escape me...and it seems he's purposely walking away from me. Did he notice my presence?_ Then she smirked. _If so...I won't hold back either!_ At top speed, she flew toward the principal and reached for him.

But when she grabbed him by the arm...

"WHAT?!" There was nothing but an empty cloak and hat. Hannah just looked at the empty sleeve in her hand. This guy was definitely not human. Who was this principal? No. WHAT was this principal?


	69. His Maid, Final Battle

Hannah just stared at the empty cloak in her hand and the top hat on the ground, dumbfounded. _The principal just disappeared...I can't even feel his presence anymore. The only way this could be is probably..._ Her hands clenched into a fist and she kicked the top hat. She could hear the crowd cheering in the distance. "Let's get back to the grounds. The principal might have returned there." There was no way the principal would miss the game, right? Right?

* * *

"What are the outfielders trying to do defending around the batsman?" someone in the audience asked. "They left it open completely before!"

The batsman looked around at the surrounding Blue players. _Damn Blue house, what are they thinking?_ Then he looked at Ciel and smirked. _But the bowler is that pipsqueak, his throw can't be that much. He's hardly a threat to someone like me who's been a Green House regular for five years!_ Ciel tossed the ball. _Hmph. A slow ball after all._ Then the ball bounced and shot up right into his face. Quickly, he blocked the ball with the bat and it flew into Clayton's hand. "Hey, that's dangerous," the batsman shouted. "It's a dot. So do over!" A dot is a ball that doesn't get any runs or outs.

"Sorry," Ciel apologized. He threw the ball again. It flew into the batsman's face again and it was blocked. A player caught it and the umpire shouted, "OUT!"

The batsman shouted, "Hey! Wait a second!! I was just avoiding a dangerous ball there! Also, what are you doing," he shouted to Ciel. "Failing to throw the ball twice is -" Suddenly, a realization hit him like a cricket ball to the face. "- strange?" _It's been strange ever since this kid stepped up. Come to think of it..._ He looked around at the surrounding Blue players again. "This strange defense position as well..." Then he realized it. "Could it be?! The bowler aims for the face, the fieldsmen then catch the ball reflected off the bat! This was their strategy from the start?!"

"That's unfair," the other Green House players shouted. "I thought better of you, Blue House! You want to win by breaking the rules?!"

Ciel made a chuckle. "Breaking the rules? When? Who did?" He explained to the confused Green House players and audience, "The bowler throws towards the wicket. The batsman tries to protect it by hitting in front of it. So of course the ball will pass through the vicinity of the batsman. This time my control was bad, and it went into the vicinity of the batsman's face. For 'some reason' the batsman swung and sent the ball flying. Then, 'by chance', a player that happened to be near the ball caught it with no bound. So isn't it 'just' a one out?"

The crowd and the Green Lions murmured. "Well," Edward said. "It _is_ not against the rules but..."

"As if an English gentlemen would act like that!" one of the Green House players shouted. " _It's not cricket!_ "

"Yes!" shouted the crowd. Then they booed and chanted, "It's not cricket! It's not cricket! It's not cricket!"

"Ciel..." Lizzy whispered with concern.

Finnian, Mey-Rin and Soma watched with concern as well. Tanaka made his trademark laugh, "Ho, ho, ho."

Baldroy muttered, "The young master's horrible personality is showing..."

Jim made a smirk. "Interesting. What will happen now?"

Finally, Greenhill let out a loud, **_"SILENCE!!!!"_**  The booing, jeering and chanting stopped instantly. "I won't have you booing during our sacred match," he shouted angrily. "And Phantomhive, unfair?" He marched up to the young earl, grabbed him by the arm and showed his hand for all to see. His callused, bruised hand with chipped nails. "Can you all see _this_?! These hands tell us everything. About his efforts! His commitment! Precisely throwing the ball towards the batsman's face, saying it out loud is easy, but doing it is hard. He must have done some heavy training to get this far."

 _I owe it all to you, Hannah,_ Ciel thought darkly, recalling the sleepless hours and days of brutal training.

Greenhill let go of him and turned to his team. "That a small boy from the physically weak Blue House would come this far...do you understand what that means?! The Owl has come to hunt the Lion in earnest!" The mood was instantly changed from anger to begrudging respect and then to enthusiasm as the prefect continued his speech. “Is the Green House so frail that we would lose over one simple trap?!”

"NO, SIR!!" the troops shouted.

"THEN LET'S GIVE IT OUR ALL AND SMASH THEM!!!"

"YES, SIR!" The troops saluted.

Greenhill made an honest, impressed smile to his opponent. "I'm glad I can see you go all out before graduating, Bluer."

"Thank you. Me too, Greenhill."

The next batsman took position. He made a smirk as Ciel readied the ball. _As long as I know where he's going to hit, it's easy. It's just a leg slide high ball. I'll hit it full on!_ Now, imagine his surprise when a low ball flew by him and hit the wickets. _WHAT?! An offside low ball?!_ He glanced at a grinning Ciel. _This kid! With the prior knowledge that 'he'll aim for the face', the batsman prepares for a leg side high ball. To react properly to an offside low ball in that tense situation is incredibly difficult. If the ball hits the batsman they won't get a penalty..._ (there's no such thing as baseball's deadball in cricket) _...not to mention no one could imagine there'd be someone who purposely throws dangerous balls. That gentleman's pact will be the end of you all. If you defend, you're caught. If you attack, it'll be bowled. This is...cliffside tactics!_

Ciel's tactics resulted in two more people getting out. _We kept them scoreless and got two out. I've got one bowl left. My opponent is..._ "Edward." The Green Lion fag stepped up to bat. Ciel threw the high ball. Edward reacted fast and was able to break the ploy and hit the ball back almost flawlessly, getting a 6 boundary. Current score: Blue House, 105; Green House, 97.

Everyone cheered.

Lizzy was torn. "Should I be happy or sad?"

Baldroy sighed as he lit another cigarette. "Ouch. He hit it after all."

"Huh?" Mey-Rin lifted her glasses to see through her super vision. "But the young master...he's smiling?"

Despite his defeat, Ciel was indeed smiling. _This strategy is powerless against a strong mentality and a high dynamic vision that overcomes fear. I knew I wouldn't be able to suppress Edward. Well, it is me bowling after all. Even counting that we're still within our estimated boundary... Now there's just..._

"Well done, Phantomhive," Bluer patted his head, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Leave the rest to me." Ciel nodded and ran to the position of catcher. Bluer said as he took the position as pitcher, "It's been a year, Midford. Back then, you took thirty points. I'm going to change that around." He readied the ball. "The eighth school rule school rule of Weston College: students must apply themselves without neglecting their studies or training. That's why this year...WE WILL WIN!!!" And he tossed the ball skyward.

Everyone in the crowd laughed. "A wild ball?! So he was just putting on airs! He's good at studying, so he shouldn't bother with sports, you know!"

But Bluer remained stoic. _In the six years since I've been a student, Blue House has never known any position but last in the tournament. For some reason, this became natural for us bookworms at Blue House. But there was one student who thought differently. Ciel Phantomhive. Even though he was smaller and weaker than anyone else, he only thought of winning. And to attain that goal, he kept making an effort._

Bluer recalled watching Ciel train with Miss Annafellows so late at night and how he walked up to them and wanted to train with them too.

_When was it exactly? That I started getting so used to losing? As long as I excelled at studying, I would be fine. Losing in everything else. But that was a lie. I want to win. As the Blue House prefect, at my last tournament at school, what I could do was make minute calculations and create detailed schemes and keep training so as not to lose to him. That...was all it took._

The ball came crashing down like a meteor, knocking the wickets down. Everyone cheered. Edward was shocked. "The ball...came back down?"

"It's simple trajectory calculation," Bluer said bluntly. "It came straight at the wicket from the sky without a moment's hesitation at incredible speed. You could say that ball was almost like..." He paused, thinking of the name for his move. Then he pictured an owl swooping down to catch a mouse. "A Hunter in the Dark!"


	70. His Maid, Nice Bowling

“As expected, Bluer.” Greenhill advanced, ready to take Edward’s place. “That over-calculated bowling is just like you.” The prefect readied himself. “However...there is no ball I cannot hit!" The crowd cheered. Brawn vs brain. Who will win?

Bluer tossed the ball. The aim was perfect. Then Greenhill reared back, holding the bat in his hands. The wood nearly touched Ciel's face. The bat struck the ball and it flew across the field like a cannonball, barely grazing Bluer's right ear and crashing into the bleachers. Stunned silence followed. Then the umpire called out, "Boundary six! It's 105 against 103 with Blue House in the lead!" The Blue House lost hope instantly. The Green House on the other hand was cheering.

Edward stared at Greenhill with awe. "He swings the bat down as if it were a sword. You normally wouldn't be able to maintain your stance in that form. Muscle, strength, eyesight, senses, it's a way of swinging that's only possible because Greenhill excels in all these. That's a power only bestowed on the chosen ones. The most powerful swing that destroys everything. Sword Excalibur!"

Bluer's body started shivering.  _I have trained and betted everything on this ball... to have it defeated this fast... I have nothing else left to challenge him with..._

"Bluer." The Blue House prefect turned to face Ciel. "Let's go at it one more time."

"But that that throw won't work!! Do you just want to let him swing it back into our faces?!"

Ciel smiled. "Bluer, I'm grateful. It's because you gave it your all that Blue House was able to stand united and do their best. That's why...I want you to throw a ball without any regrets. That is to say, even if we lose, I'm sure..." The two of them looked around. The entire Blue House team was giving their prefect a thumbs up and a smile. "...everyone else feels the same." He gave Bluer the ball. "Please. Give us your very best throw."

Bluer looked at the ball in his hands. Then at the Blue players, the Green players and finally, Ciel. He nodded and readied to throw.  _My last throw as a student. I will bet my honor as a blue house student on this final ball!!_ He threw the ball with perfect aim.

"Too soft," Greenhill shouted. He reared the bat back, but this time, he heard a loud CRACK! behind him. He looked behind him and to his shock, Ciel was on the ground, writhing in pain with a bleeding forehead. Everyone was shocked. “This ties it,” the green house player shouted, still focused on the game. “We'll be even now! Run!”

But Greenhill's gentlemanly nature proved to be his downfall. He ran to check on Ciel, and in that moment of weakness, Ciel stopped playing and grabbed the ball and threw it at the wicket.

"OUT!" shouted the umpire. "Greenhouse: Ten out! The match is over!"

Cheers erupted around the field, first quietly them growing to a deafening pitch. Students, families called out in pride. Greenhill nodded, having found the match honorable and worthy. Lau, his girls and Ran-Mao celebrated the sudden affluence of money amidst the despairing gentleman that had opted for the seemingly safe bet. The Blue House crowded Ciel, picking him up, ready to toss him around.

"The Blue Miracle comes again," the Blue House cheered. "Heave Ho!"

"Wait a second!" Before the team could toss Ciel up high, Hannah appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. "How rash," she scolded, holding the injured boy in her arms. Your top priority should be to get medical aid.”

"Miss Annafellows," Ciel said with a teary eyed smile. "I'm so happy we managed to win, I forgot about the pain. Because we showed everyone that if we try, we can do it."

"Really," Hannah said with a smile. "You're such a bad child."

* * *

**Infirmary...**

"OW!" Ciel cried.

"Oh, stop complaining," Jim muttered as he wiped alcohol on his friend's forehead. "And by the way, that was the corniest line I've ever heard from you yet! 'I'm so happy I forgot the pain'? God!"

"Shut up!"

Hannah reached for a box and pulled out some bandages. "By the way," she said as she wrapped them around Ciel's head. "I retrieved the ball like you ordered."

Ciel took the ball from her. "I don't think Bluer would see through our tricks anyways. It's just to make sure. In any case, it's just the weight that's different." He tossed it up and down in his hand. "But it's thanks to this that we could win according to plan. Bluer threw this different ball the same way he always did. Thanks to this, the tiny difference in weight created a big difference in the ball's trajectory. Greenhill, who can stand up to any ball, instinctively stepped back a little in accordance to the ball's trajectory. Due to stepping back, the tip of the bat he was wielding could reach the wicket keeper. Me.

"At the same time, Bluer's no ball got the other side one point and I dropped the ball too. But the non-striker was aiming for an even score, so it was natural for him to run. But there was an accident and the striker put 'gentlemanly behavior' above winning. I noticed this and went after the ball despite my injury. We took an out. Strangely enough, it was the tenth out. Thanks to the wicket keeper's hard work, Blue House, which has always been dead last, was able to get a miraculous win." Ciel smirked. "Indeed, with this, we took the points and got a win for our dormitory. We even managed to get some tears. It was perfect. Even so," he said as he put his eyepatch back on. "To throw a ball that you know is going to lose...I don't get them at all."

"I don't understand the human aesthetic of a 'beautiful loss' either," Hannah said nonchalantly.

"So," Jim said, turning to Hannah. "How did your hunt for the principal go?"

Hannah shook her head, disappointed and showed the boys neatly folded clothes and a top hat. "I'm sorry. I chased him with all I had, but the moment I caught him, he just disappeared out of his clothes."

"People don't just 'disappear', Hannah," Jim said with frustration. "What kind of demon butler are you?!"

But Ciel was shocked. _He chased him at full speed and strength and he still escaped?! From a demon?! To think he managed to get away from a demon...just who or what is this principal? This keeps getting more and more mysterious..._

"Well," Jim said, taking the top hat. "Unless the principal is racing toward his office to find a new set of clothes, we might-" He stopped talking when he saw a slip of paper fall out of the hat. He picked it up. On it was a picture of a winking smiling face sticking its tongue out. He shuddered. "Guys, I think this principal knew who we are the moment we entered this school."

Now Ciel was afraid. Had his position been compromised from the very beginning? Did that mean the principal hid Derrick and those other missing students the instant he saw his name on the student roster? His stomach growled, interrupting his train of thoughts and he said, "Have you made dessert, Hannah?"

Hannah presented her master a platter of sweets. "Today's dessert is Eton Mess with summer pudding and ice. However," she said as she put the lid back on. "That will have to wait." At that moment, a group of Blue House first years crashed through the doors and crowded around Ciel, cheering him and praising him. "Hey! You should be quiet in the infirmary," Hannah scolded.

"Sorry!" the first years said, but they couldn't help themselves. They were talking so loudly, so excitedly, and had so many questions for the little first year who helped Blue House deliver victory. Ciel found himself overwhelmed and was at a loss for words.

"To think we'd see the Blue Miracle before our own eyes," McMillan said, almost on the verge of tears. "Thank you Phantomhive!"

"It wasn't thanks to me," Ciel tried to brush it off. Hannah smiled. Suddenly, a first year plopped a bicorn hat decorated with flowers on his head. "What is-?!"

"It's a hat for the boat parade," the first year explained. "It's because you're the Cox!"

"T-Thanks..."

"Let's go then!" McMillan dragged Ciel out of bed. "The Victory Boat Parade is up next!"


	71. His Maid, Victory

The famous Weston College June 4th Cricket Tournament. The main event afterwards is the winning dorm's boat parade.

* * *

**Changing tent...**

Ciel held up the large, baggy uniform with both hands, looking at it with disdain. "Well, this is quite something," Jim said, suppressing his laughter. "I must say, those clothes fit you well!"

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted, tossing them to the ground. "Normally, the upper class students participate in the parade. It can't be helped." He snorted at them. "And they're all thread bare even though they haven't been worn more than once." He sighed. "Hannah, can't you take these in a little..."

"No," Hannah said quickly. "That won't do." She reached behind her and presented him a uniform that was more the young master's size. On it was a piece of paper that read, "You owe me. Signed, Nina Hopkins." The indigo female butler smiled, "You did say you would 'win' didn't you, Young Master? As a butler, I came naturally prepared."

* * *

Ciel made a victorious smile as he stepped out of the changing tent and regrouped with his team for one last group photo before the boat parade.

* * *

Thames River...

"I'll explain the sequence," Bluer said as the team stepped onto the boat. "We'll get on the Fellows Eight and go along the Thames. Once we approach Windsor Castle, we'll all take our hats off and salute the Queen. Then we'll throw our hats into the river and return. I won't allow any failures! Hold on till the very end!"

"YES SIR!!"

* * *

Downstream...

“The sun has set,” Violet mentioned nonchalantly.

“Light the lamps with St. George’s fire!” Greenhill took the lead.

Lights and lanterns lined along the Thames lit up and lamps on wooden platforms floated by as the boat flowed down. As the bridge approached the bridge, the team felt nervous as they saw the royal carriage and the Queen stepped out to greet them.

It was time for the salute. The cox (Ciel) stood up first, unsheathing the ceremonial sabre. "Salute the Queen!" he shouted. The other team stood up and held up the oars like swords. As they saluted, Ciel's eyes met the Queen's.  _I'm almost at the truth. I will definitely present Your Highness with the truth._

"Ciel," Bluer said, breaking Ciel's thoughts. "We managed to win the tournament due to minute calculations. However, there was one fatal miss."

"Huh?" Ciel was confused. What miss? The boat started to wobble... "I must confess," Bluer said as he and the other team members started to lose balance. "We never actually thought we'd win, so we didn't practice for the parade even once!" And with that, the boat tipped and the entire Blue House team fell into the Thames. The other dorms and the crowd laughed, but not in a mocking manner. It was a laughter of happiness and pride. The fireworks that were launched afterwards enhanced the mood.

The Green House went to the rescue and the festivities restarted in earnest. The party officially started when Double Charles announced its festivities. Phipps in particular got curious looks and was asked about the chicken sitting on his shoulder. According to him, it was an Easter present.

Music provided by the students created pockets of dancing couples. Lizzy attempted to drag Ciel to dance. McMillan gave him a helpful push. Redmond finally deigned in escorting one of Bluer’s younger sisters as the eldest grabbed hold of Harcourt. Tanaka formally invited the Marchioness to dance, softening her expression into a look of gentle nostalgia. Soma took Mey-Rin's arm cheerfully, locking them and spinning. Edward and Paula were pushed together as well, stiff and red-cheeked.

Jim sat on the sidelines, watching them as he ate. "You're not joining?" Hannah asked.

"Why?" he asked, waving her off. "It's Ciel's night. Let him have his fun."

"But you're not."

"Why should I?" He sighed. "It's not like he really needed me on this investigation."

"True." Then she took him in her arms. "But that doesn't mean he wouldn't want you to have fun. Come, Jim. Enjoy yourself."

Jim blushed as the two of them danced, but he eventually loosened up a little and began to laugh as he danced in the arms of the older woman. "Dereck's not here either," he whispered.

"I know," Hannah said as she looked around. Then her eyes focused on Ciel and Lizzy. "His dancing has improved greatly."

* * *

After the party, families and friends returned home and the students returned to their respective dormitories. When Ciel returned to the Blue House dormitory, he got a surprise sitting on his bed. A teacup and saucer wrapped in a ribbon with a flower. "What is..."

McMillan and the other Blue House first years were excited. "This is amazing! You've been invited to the Midnight Tea Party!"

Ciel made an excited smile, but inside, he was smiling wickedly. I did it! I finally acquired the right to see the principal!

McMillan babbled on, "They say that when the beautiful flower blooms under the moon at midnight, they’ll come for you. So if you put that on your chest, you’ll be able to attend."

Hannah suddenly walked in and lightly rapped on the wall. "Bath time everyone!" She saw the teacup and both she and Ciel nodded. It's time.

* * *

The night of June the fourth. Weston College has settled down from the day's noise. All the doors have been locked tight. Going outside has been prohibited. Only a few are allowed to walk around. Just the ones attending the Midnight Tea Party.

Ciel dressed in his school uniform and placed the flower on his lapel. Just as McMillan said, it bloomed under the light of the moon shining through the open window. Right on cue, Clayton slowly opened the door, carrying a lantern. "It's time," Clayton whispered. He guided him through the corridors, out of the dorm, towards the church. Faint lights could be seen though the stained glass.

The prefects were there in the same solemn positions they had taken when introducing him to the vice-principal and the school’s traditions. They spoke in synchronicity, "Welcome Phantomhive...to the elegant...the traditional...the high class...the bizarre...The Midnight Tea Party."

The tower's bell rang at the stroke of midnight and Cheslock played the organ which made a wall open, revealing a hidden passage. The passage led to a hidden garden with topiaries shaped like the animals of the four dorms and strange looking flowers Ciel had never seen before. In the center of the garden was a table formally arranged with puddings, cups, silverware and decorations and around it were enough seats for the prefects, their fags and the guest of honor.

At the head of the table was a man wearing a suit and top hat with the vice-principal by his side. Ciel's eyes widened. _That's him. Weston College's absolute ruler, the principal._

"Thank you for coming everyone," Agares said. "Please sit down." The prefects sat on Ciel's left, their fags sat on his right. He sat at the end of the table, facing the elusive principal. Conversation did not begin until the tea was poured.

"It's a bit irksome, but I guess we should toast with tea," Redmond said. "Lawrence, if you please."

Bluer nodded. "Very well. Here's to having successfully protected tradition and finishing June 4th for another year. To Weston, a toast-"

"Wait." Ciel's voice stopped and everyone faced him. "I can't toast from the bottom of my heart like this."

"What's wrong?" Bluer asked.

"There's something worrying me. About Derek Arden and his friends." There it was again. The P4's eyes widened with fear. "I can't toast until I've met them."

Edward gave his brother-in-law a confused look. "Ciel?"

But Ciel continued and asked calmly, "Mr. Principal, will you hear my story?"

"Phantomhive," Bluer exclaimed. "That's rude!" But Ciel could see it: he was sweating and it wasn't hot out and he hadn't done any exercises.

"I know it is. But the fifteenth school rule says and I quote, 'At all times, you should share your heart with your friends and help them out with love.' That is what it says." Bluer said nothing and allowed his fag's fag to continue speaking to the king of the school. "Derek Arden, Richard Greenson, Hans Hardy, Robert Isaac, Ewan Lewis. I have heard that since about a year ago, none of them have returned even once and have been cooped up in their dormitories during that time. Actually, when I entered the school, I was asked by their parents to persuade them to come home just once."

"Oh?" Agares asked. Strange. Why wasn't he reacting like the other prefects?

"But when I tried to meet up with them," Ciel continued. "I was met with the most bizarre circumstances. I couldn't even lay my eyes on them. The sudden transfer from Red House to Purple House. Even more bizarre was the day of the fire. All of Purple House was to have evacuated, but they weren't present. Then Violet said this, 'They're all safe'." Violet didn't say anything, nor did he react to his fag's confusion.

"I'm sure Violet was just upset at the time," Redmond said. His hand holding the teacup was trembling.

"You mean a prefect in charge of governing the prestigious Weston College would make such a mistake?" Ciel retorted. Violet didn't respond.

"Well, who knows..." Agares said dismissively.

Ciel slammed his hands on the table. "In any case, it's the truth that they weren't in Purple House! Five people disappeared from a strictly supervised public school. This is obviously quite strange!" There was a stunned silence. _Supposing from my investigations till now, Derek and the rest probably aren't at school anymore. In the best case scenario, they've escaped. Worst case scenario, they're dead. The principal who let them change dorms, the P4 in charge of the school, it's obvious these people are hiding something. Before, they got away with "the principal decided on it", but everyone gathered here can't use that excuse anymore. I'm going to dig up all you're hiding!_ "There's a big chance they've become involved in some large incident," he said out loud. "Mr. Principal, I'd like you to call the Yard!"

The principal said nothing. Then Vice-Principal Agares said, "That will not be necessary." Everyone turned their attention to him. "That's because they are right here." He pointed to the doorway leading to the church. "Look." The door opened and a man with blonde hair and wearing a school uniform and top hat stepped out.

"Hey," he said. "It smells of tea."

Everyone was shocked. It was Derek Arden in the flesh.


	72. His Maid, Laughing Out Loud

* * *

_Derek Arden...he's fine!? But why did he disappear until now?_

"What the hell," Cheslock growled. "He's right here?"

Arden slowly walked to Greenhill who said, "Arden? Are you really..."

"Hey, the tea smells good..." Something was wrong. His voice suddenly turned into a growl and he bit down into the Green Lion prefect's arm. He let out a scream as he tried to break free.

"You bastard!" Edward shouted. He picked up a tea cup and smashed it into Arden's head. "What are you doing?!"

But the young man slowly got up and raised his head and let out a roar. That's when Edward and Ciel saw it: stitches running across his forehead. The same wound those Bizarre Dolls had on the Campania!

Ciel tore off his eyepatch and shouted, "COME, HANNAH!"

Hannah, carrying Jim in her arms, appeared out of nowhere, much to everyone's surprise. "This is an order! Capture Derek!"

"Yesss..." Hannah hissed as she put Jim down and took a long rope from her pocket. "My lord." She yanked the entire table cloth off the table (nothing spilled off and the flowers were still standing) and wrapped the Bizarre Doll that was once Derek Arden with the rope and cloth good and tight. "An English gentleman should know to keep proper manners at a tea party." She stuffed a napkin in the creature's mouth. "This won't do."

Then she turned her attention to Greenhill, who was groaning in pain as he held his bleeding arm. "Let me take care of it. A fair deal has been taken off. Hold out your arm." She held up his arm and wrapped a cloth around the wound.

Jim pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Bizarre Doll. "No!" Ciel shouted. "My orders are to capture him, not kill him! Yet." Jim scoffed, then lowered the pistol

"Wh-Why is Miss Annafellows here?" squeaked Harcourt. "And her page boy?"

"What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Clayton.

Agares looked at the bound and gagged Arden and shook his head. "So the episode will run wild after all..."

Hannah raised an eyebrow at that. Episode? What did he mean?

"Miss Annafellows," Ciel corrected the Red House fag as he put his eyepatch back on. "No. Hannah Annafellows is my butler."

"Butler?! Women can't be butlers!"

"How many times have I heard that," Hannah said nonchalantly.

"And the reason I entered this school was to find Derek and the rest," Ciel continued. "However, Hannah couldn't get a hold of his whereabouts because Derek was already dead."

"D...Dead? What do you mean?" Harcourt whimpered. "He was just moving..." Arden growled at him through the gag, making him squeak in fear.

"Well," Ciel said, pulling a gun out of his pocket and pointing it at the principal. "Let's have you explain what's going on here, Mr. Principal!"

"Phantomhive," Clayton shouted. "What's the meaning of-"

"Clayton, no!" Edward shouted. "Ciel...no. Earl Phantomhive should not be opposed!"

"Wha..."

Cheslock shouted, "What the fuck is going on here?!"

Jim pointed his own gun at the principal. "We've seen people that have become like Derek before. Spit it out, all of you! What did you do to him?"

Greenhill, still sitting down and holding his arm out said sadly, "We just wanted to protect this school."

"Protect the school?" Hannah echoed.

"The patron saint that symbolizes our school is Saint George. The legend goes that he had slain a Dragon to protect the country."

"In other words," Bluer said in the same somber tone. "If you don't cut it off from the source, you won't be able to run from disaster. We obeyed those teachings."

"That's why we..." Redmond said.

Violet was silent, then he finished, "Set out to kill Derek."

* * *

**1888...**

Greenhill's hands trembled as he held the bloody cricket bat. Violet's words confirmed his fears, "He's not breathing anymore."

"It-I-It's all my fault," Greenhill stuttered. "W-W-What have I..."

"Greenhill," Redmond shouted, shaking his shoulder. "Calm down! It's fine like this!" Then he added darkly. "We had no other choice."

"Yes, but what do we do," Bluer asked. "The way it is now, Greenhill will take the blame."

Redmond recalled a man his uncle met one time. "I've got an idea. Will you leave it to me?"

Two days later, before the bells rung, the P4 stood at the front doors as a carriage rolled up. A man walked out. "Hey! You're Viscount Druitt's nephew, right? Not only your status, but your features look quite healthy, too!" He suddenly stood on one leg and stretched his arms out like wings. "Phoenix! My name is Ryan Stoker, official director of the Karnstein Hospital!"

Redmond didn't know what to say when the leader of Aurora Society did that stupid pose. Then he saw someone else in the carriage. "Who's that?"

"My research partner."

* * *

Ciel's eyes widened when the P4 told that detail. Jim's eyes narrowed at the principal and Hannah let out a low growl. "And so we set up a contract with him," Redmond finished the story.

Hannah made a wide smile. "I see. Now everything falls into place. The student who disappeared, body and soul; Derek Arden. The one who was able to escape my pursuit, the principal. The association researching in human resurrection, the Aurora Society. And that little card with the smiling face. To figure this out should have been a trivial task, but the one who wrapped all of this in such a difficult mystery..." She pointed at the principal. "...was _you_ , wasn't it?"

"The principal had nothing to do with this!" Redmond shouted. "Us prefects did it by ourselves and-"

"She didn't say it was the principal," Jim said, glaring at the king of the school. "Why don't you say that yourself, Mr. Undertaker? I immediately knew it was you the moment I saw that card!"

The principal said nothing. Then he giggled, "Hee, hee, hee! Ah, you saw through me. And I really liked this job." He lifted his hat, revealing the long, light hair that hid his eyes before putting it back on his head. "It was really pleasant to watch you struggle from the grand tier, little earl. You've offered me the best of laughs."


	73. His Maid, Approval

"Hello, Earl," Undertaker said as he twirled the top hat on one finger. "You're as tiny as ever, but I'm pleased you're doing well. Did you enjoy your first experience with group life?"

"I was wondering where you disappeared to after closing shop," Hannah said. "To think you started working in a school of all places."

"Only temporarily, though," Undertaker said as he placed his hat back on his head.

"My, my. It seems our investigation got a little out of hand." Hannah turned to face the P4, who looked like they had disgraced themselves. "You four killed Derek Arden, and then requested his resuscitation from the Aurora Society. What was so important to protect that you would resort to such a means?"

Bluer said, after a moment's silence, "Derek Arden was not supposed to be at this school."

* * *

**1888...**

The four students became prefects after five years of attending school. There was much rejoicing. The first thing the students did as prefects? Cross the lawn that only prefects can cross. They were so full of joy, their eyes burned with tears.

Then there came trouble. At the Swan Gazebo, star pupil Derek Arden, who was also Redmond's newly appointed fag, came to the newly formed P4 to report about a string of bullying.

"It was put in the complaint box," Bluer said. "They want us to have eyes in every nook and cranny. 'School rule number 15'," he quoted the school rule book. "'Every student has to be equal under the principal'."

"We cannot allow that," Arden exclaimed. "Let me stand watch."

"How admirable of you, Derek," Redmond said. "We'll leave it to you."

"Yes!"

As Arden took off, the prefects praised him. He was a star captain of his local cricket team. He embroidered like a true craftsman. He always got high marks in his reports. His poetry was simply genius. _A marquis bloodline, a cheerful personality, overflowing talent. Derek Arden was amazing. But because of that, we did not notice the deep dark shadow that light had cast..._

* * *

One night, Arden dragged a pudgy student to Redmond. In his hand was a bottle of wine. Redmond glared at the student. "Unpermitted leave is against the school rules. And on top of that..." He grabbed the bottle and shook it in front of the student's face. "YOU HAVE ALCOHOL!?"

"You should think of the disorder you've caused while dragging the names of our school and your family though the mud," Arden scolded with the same amount of control and authority.

"I...I'm sorry," whimpered the student.

"You get 3 Y's! Hand it in by tomorrow," shouted Redmond.

"Yes, sir."

As the student left, Redmond turned to Arden. "That reminds me, did you make any progress with that bullying case?"

"I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary," Arden said, shrugging his shoulders. "The complaint box gets a lot of fakes anyway."

"I see..."

* * *

"Today we had two entries in the complaint box," Arden reported as he took out two envelopes. "'Please increase the amount of water for facial cleansing in the morning,' says the first. And the second says..." He paused. "Huh. What's this? 'A poem dedicated to the prefects'?" He read it out loud.

When Thor was lying beside the lake of integrity with a torch by his side,  
Lending his ear to a benevolent apostle playing a harp of bent pearl,  
A naughty fairy appeared to toss his torch into the lake,  
When he did so, the torch went out and filled the lake with stars,  
The beautiful lake became legendary for its healing ability,  
But the god who had been deprived of light could only wander through the night.

"A poem dedicated to the prefects, huh?" Redmond said with a chuckle as he took it from Arden. "They must really look up to us." But then he saw something in the poem. Something written between the lines.

* * *

That night, he gathered the other prefects and told them what he found. "That poem, it was a message to us. 'Thursday' is derived from the god of thunder Thor. 'A benevolent apostle' refers to John, whose name means 'The lord is merciful' in Hebrew. 'A harp of bent pearl' must refer to baroque music. A John within baroque music would be Johann Sebastian Bach. We have a bust of him in the music classroom. I think 'the torch went out' refers to lights out." He looked at the poem again as he guided the other prefects toward the music class. "That poem had the date and time weaved into it quite skillfully and it was directed to us."

"So they wanted us to come to the music room on Thursday night?" Bluer asked.

"Yes. That poem was constructed specifically for conveying something to us. But even just as a poem it was wonderful."

Bluer was still confused. "But...it's amazing you managed to pick that up!"

Redmond handed his fellow prefects the poem. "Look at the ink. Only the words with a special meaning were written in blue ink. Though, if you don't look carefully, it looks black. With some poetry education you should pick up on a message like that. But I still don't get what 'deprived of light' means." He got his answer when he opened the door to the music room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" the P4 shouted. Inside was a scene that can only be described as "human cricket". Bruised and beat up and naked students were painted to look like wickets and a group of shocked thugs were wearing cricket gear. Scattered all over the floor were empty beer bottles and snuffed out cigarettes. And watching it all, sitting on the quivering body of another student like a bench, was... "Arden?!" exclaimed Redmond.

_"Deprived of light" meant the following: Derek Arden's dazzling talents were all fake. The cricket, the embroidery, the reports, the poems, everything. He took other people's talents through despicable means and used them to make himself shine. The entire four years he had been in this school._

While Bluer helped the poor victims, Redmond confronted Arden. "I should have known when you couldn't decipher that poem."

Arden said nothing. Then suddenly, his personality did a complete 180 and he transformed into a spoiled brat. "Sheesh," he said flippantly. "I only needed one more year."

"What are you saying?!"

"See, I'm the heir of a famous marquis house, right? My family have been prefects here for generations and all. My parents won't shut up about it." Arden scoffed. "I didn't even want to go, but they just threw me into this place."

Greenhill growled at him, "You bastard!" How dare he say such things about Weston!

"So, can you just overlook it when I want to let off some steam? In return I'll supply you with a much bigger donation than anyone else. From my dad. If you like, I'll even accept a Y so..."

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!!!" shouted Greenhill. "The principal will hear this from the vice-principal! Be prepared for a fitting punishment!"

Arden blinked, then he turned to a piano barely hidden in the shadows. "Did you hear that?" To everyone's shock, Vice-Principal Agares stepped into view with a blank expression on his face.

"Vice-Principal Agares?" exclaimed Redmond. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you..."

"I've understood the situation," he said. "Derek, you and your four friends will receive two Y's for being out at night."

"Sorry!" the bullies chanted.

The P4 was shocked. Why was he letting them off so easily?! "Being out at night?! That's not right! Vice-Principal, they were bullying! Tomorrow, we have to report this to the principal and..."

"This year's prefects are quite rude," the vice-principal said in a threatening tone. "Are you voicing your opinion against your vice-principal?"

"N-No, we didn't meant to, but..." Greenhill stammered.

"Then there's no problem." He turned to face the bullies. "You can all return to your rooms." Then Redmond saw why Agares was on Arden's side when he accepted the wine bottle he confiscated yesterday. It seemed the vice-principal was more susceptible to bribery than anyone else at the school.

And just when it couldn't get any worse, the fraud star pupil said lazily, "Man, I feel so down. Next year I'll have to become prefect, huh?" That was the last straw for Greenhill. _This can't be. As long as they are here, our school's traditions would continue to crumble. That cannot happen. Because TRADITION IS EVERYTHING!!!_ He couldn't let this bully and this corrupt vice-principal destroy everything Weston stood for! So he grabbed the cricket bat and smashed their skulls like a watermelon. Then he turned to the rest of the bullies and did the same to them.

Violet slowly walked up to Arden's body and checked for signs of life. "He's not breathing."

Greenhill's hands shook. "I...It's all my fault! What do I do?!"

"Greenhill," Redmond said, shaking him. "We had no other choice."

"Yes," said Bluer. "But what do we do now? As it is, Greenhill will get the blame."

The Red House prefect turned to face the Green Lion prefect. "I have an idea. Will you leave it to me?"

"I can't! I can't let you commit a crime as well!"

Redmond, Bluer and Violet put their hands on the cricket bat, still held in Greenhill's hands. "We are sworn to protect this school," Bluer said.

"You are not the only prefect here," said Violet.

"For that purpose, we will proudly commit a crime," said Redmond.

Greenhill's eyes started watering. "You guys..."

Then all four students held the bat up high like a sword. "All for traditional Weston College," they said as one.

Days later, after Redmond contacted the Aurora Society, the P4 held a meeting in the principal's office. With the principal gone on a trip around the world, he had no idea what was going on at the school. Or maybe, as Violet theorized, he was just goofing off while leaving the prefects to govern the school. Either way, they were the new official leaders of the school and they will do everything to protect it and its traditions. No matter what.

* * *

**Present...**

"Our actions are inexcusable to our relatives," Bluer said as he finished the story, taking note of the stunned and shocked expressions on everyone's faces (except Hannah and Undertaker's). "But there was nothing else we could do to protect our traditional order. We didn't want to stir things up and damage our school's good name." He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "You understand, don't you Phantomhive?"

“Killing someone just like that,” Ciel murmured, shocked. “What are you saying?”

"So Derek Arden was just like Maurice Cole only worse," Jim said, spitting on the Bizarre Doll that was once Derek. "No wonder you said your ability to judge people was lacking, Redmond." And then, he shot the Bizarre Doll's head, killing it. Harcourt let out a scream of fright while Cheslock's face turned green. Clayton trembled. Edward could only look at his prefect with an appalling expression.

Undertaker burst into wild laughter and fell out of his seat, rolling around on the ground and banging his fists. "THAT'S AMAZING!!! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!"

Hannah chuckled as well. "That's rare. It seems we agree on that point."


	74. His Maid, Exile

“Our school is famed for producing great numbers of elite students that will take pivotal roles within the country," Bluer said, trying to justify his and his fellow prefects' actions. “We can’t let our generation desecrate the traditions that have been held in honor for many hundred years since the founding of the school. The history of Weston is the history of England!"

 _The difference between education and brainwashing is paper thin._ Ciel coughed then said, "I see. I was asked to investigate this incident by a high ranking individual. They will not stand idly after hearing the truth of this matter.” He then smiled. "However, I'll ask them to consider the circumstances." Then he became serious again and turned to the Undertaker, who was back in the chair. "Well then, that just leaves you. What do you want?!"

Undertaker laughed through his nose and said, "Since I've received a copious amount of payment just now, I'll tell you. For old time's sake."

"Derek was certainly conscious if only for a moment," Ciel said, looking down at the dead Bizarre Doll. "He was certainly different from the previous walking corpses. No, that's not right. They've evolved!"

Undertaker nodded as he ate a tart. "It makes me happy to hear you say that. You're right. Even the dead can evolve. As long as there are episodes."

"Episodes? You mean those fake memories you crafted?" Hannah asked, recalling what happened on the ship. “I believe connecting those to the deceased was the mechanism behind the moving corpses.”

"Wrong! But close. It's not that easy. What's driving them now is their yearning for a future. In their dying moments, humans review their past life. These images come and go. At the same time, they crave the future they were supposed to have. They're fragmentary of course, but those fragments are the episodes. These are like a predictive map of the future. My self-created memories are nothing compared to these future memories. So if we stuck these to the records, wouldn't it become complete?" True living for the dead. Then he shrugged. “Well the succession rate is still pretty low. It's dependent on the quantity and quality of the episodes.”

Ciel's hand holding the gun shook as he said, "I don't understand." Then he shouted, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! WHAT PURPOSE DOES BRINGING BACK THE DEAD SERVE?!"

"I just...want to see what happens after the pre-determined end." Undertaker raised his hands in the air like a showman and shouted with excitement, "You've never thought about it? There might be an interesting development lurking behind the end credits!"

"That's where we differ," Hannah said, putting her right thumb and index finger on her chin. "Exactly because 'death' is such a hopeless and definite end...it is beautiful."

Undertaker smirked then he stood up. "I've told you all I can for the current price. Well then, it'd be a hassle if I got found out by certain annoying individuals. I should get going."

"Like hell you are!" Jim ran toward the smiling man, only to get smacked aside and knocked out cold.

"Jim!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Forget him!" Ciel shouted. "Don't let Undertaker escape!"

Hannah suddenly became torn. She glanced from Jim to Undertaker. "I...I don't..."

"Are you deaf? I order you to get him!"

Hannah felt tears running down her cheeks. "Please..."

Undertaker stopped smiling. "I pity you, Hannah. It is not normal for a demon to feel genuine love and affection. It's causing you to starve."

"DO IT, NOW!" screamed Ciel.

"Yes. Master." Hannah lunged at Undertaker, only to be blocked by the vice-principal. Now face to face with him, she saw something she didn't before. "As I thought. You're another Bizarre Doll as well, Mr. Agares. Those stitches across your forehead aren't from your clumsy fallings."

"He was full of episodes," Undertaker said as he hopped onto one of the topiaries. "He's my masterpiece. For now at least." Then he snapped his fingers. At that moment, more Bizarre Dolls burst out of the ground, babbling about cricket and Christmas holidays.

"These are Derek's friends," Ciel exclaimed.

"Everyone, out of the garden, quick!" shouted Edward. He heaved Greenhill onto his shoulders and ran with the rest of the P4, their fags and Ciel chasing him. Suddenly he stopped when he realized they forgot someone. Harcourt, frozen in fear, was surrounded by the walking corpses and his pants were wet from an empty bladder. Ciel grabbed him by the arm and hurried him along.

"Interesting," Undertaker commented. "Even though he's a Phantomhive, he's different from his ancestors."

Hannah smirked as she pinned the roaring and snarling Agares to the ground. "You seem to be taking your time. Did you think you could keep me down like this? You underestimate me."

"Heh. I'm not underestimating you at all." Undertaker stood up and produced fence post totems with the kanji for "Death" written on them. "It's just that we have different goals."

Hannah's eyes widened, realizing what he intended to do. He was going to give her a choice: obey her orders and risk sacrificing one of the boys she loved or save them both at the risk of letting him go. He tossed the totems at Ciel and Jim. Hannah froze for a moment. Then black tendrils snaked their way out from under her dress and grabbed both boys. She held them in her arms.

Undertaker giggled. "As expected of you, lady butler. You should keep protecting your the earl with such devotion. And love." He waved at them then jumped off the fence. "Bye!" Hannah could no longer feel his presence anymore.

"Han-" Ciel was about to scold her, but was interrupted by Hannah placing a finger on his lips.

"Wait a moment," she said as she gently placed Jim down on the ground and went to finish off the Bizarre Dolls.

"Why did you come for me, Hannah," Ciel shouted angrily. "I ordered you to capture him and..."

"As per the contract, your life has first priority," she justified her actions as she crushed a Bizarre Doll's head between her hands. "I went through a lot of trouble cultivating it. So I won't let myself be robbed of it."

Ciel looked around at the bloody mess Hannah made. "Sheesh. I don't know how to explain this to Her Majesty."

"You could just tell her the truth," she said as she tended to Jim's injury. "Tell her a rogue Grim Reaper is reviving the dead."

"As if she'd believe..."

"CIEL!" Edward came running back in with a sword. "Everyone's been evacuated!" He stopped when he saw what was left of the Bizarre Dolls.

"We're done too," Ciel said dismissively. "Watch your step."

"Yeah..." Edward looked downhearted. "Ciel. I'm scared," he confessed. "If this had continued, I might have become like these prefects." His entire body shook with anger and disappointment. "The kind of person who mistakes the sin of murder for justice."

Ciel patted his brother-in-law's shoulder. “Don’t worry. As long as you are afraid of that, you're still normal.” He smiled, attempting empathy. “Unlike me.”

* * *

_After that, I reported the course of events to the Queen. The P4's punishment was decided to be expulsion rather than jail time. But not out of kindness. A relative of the Queen had died because of his own mistakes. It was to cover up this huge scandal. However, they all valued the school's traditions more than their own lives. To them, it might have been a punishment more cruel than death. It was announced that Derek, his friends and the vice-principal died during a boat accident. Their bodies were buried in secret. Those involved were sworn to secrecy. And thus Weston College resumed its daily routine as if nothing had happened._

Cheslock, Edward, Harcourt and Clayton became the new P4 and they were allowed to cross the lawn...but they were not happy about it. Not at all.

* * *

**Buckingham Palace...**

"Resurrecting the dead you say?" The Queen asked when Ciel came to report to her. Evidentially, he went with Hannah's plan and told her the truth.

"I'm sure it must be hard to believe but..."

"Oh, I don't doubt your words." She sipped her tea with a smile. "To bring back and control the dead, it is a frightening skill. It might become a threat to the kingdom. Boy...keep that cute nose of yours sniffing around."

“Of course,” Ciel said as he stood up and bowed. “I will report all new information immediately.”

* * *

"I still don't think it was a good idea for you to tell the Queen the truth," Jim said as he, Ciel and Hannah rode the carriage home. Ciel did not respond and stared out the window.

"You must be exhausted," Hannah said.

“I’ll say,” The boy earl grunted gruffly. “I want to go back and eat sweets already.”

"I'll prepare some tea as soon as we get back. Oh! That reminds me!" Hannah dug into her pocket and pulled out an envelope with McMillan's name on it. "The mailman gave this to me on the way out. To keep you busy during the trip."

"I don't need it," Ciel said almost immediately. "Trash it."

“Are you sure? Thrashing a letter from McMillan without even reading it?”

Jim suddenly snatched the letter, tore it up and tossed it out the window. Ciel was surprised then said with a smile. "At least he can get the job done."

"Why did you do that?" Hannah asked, acting like a mother scolding her child.

"What?" Jim asked nonchalantly. "He said he didn't want to read it."

"It was a copy of the photo of the cricket team."

"It's fine," Ciel said, waving it off. "I won't return to that cramped miniature garden ever again."

Jim smiled. Hannah made a sad face.

* * *

When they returned to the mansion, they were greeted with a bizarre scene. Oh, don't worry, the mansion was still intact, but the yard was covered in a flock of sheep. The staff were there as well, but was having trouble trying to keep the fluffy animals under control.

"Ah, Miss Annafellows! Young Master! Jim," called out Finnian as he carried a particularly grumpy sheep above his head.

"Welcome back! Says Emily," Snake said for the serpent on his shoulder.

"Sorry about this," Baldroy grunted as he tried to grab onto another sheep by the neck. "Old man Sam's fence broke and they escaped!"

"EEK!" cried Mey-Rin as a sheep started chewing on her clothes. "Don't eat my dress!"

"Oy!" Snake shouted chasing after one sheep that strayed from the flock. "Stay out of the herb patch, you bastard! Says Wilde."

"Ah!" exclaimed Finnian. "Wait! Come back!"

Ciel just blinked then he burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Hannah asked him.

"The lawn is just a lawn, isn't it?" Ciel laughed, recalling that stupid rule about prefects being allowed to cross that lawn back at the school. "Clean this up and prepare for afternoon tea," he said after calming down and he walked to the mansion, poking every sheep that got too close to him with his cane.

Hannah looked around at the flock and sighed. "Yes, master."

* * *

In the kitchen, Hannah prepared the tea. She smelled her dress and winced. "I smell like a farm." She changed into her maid outfit and pulled something out of her pocket. Another copy of the photo. "And it was a nice shot, too..." She stuffed it back in. "Oh, well. Let's prepare an exceptional sweet cake."

* * *

Back at the palace, Queen Victoria thought about what her Watchdog reported to her. "John...a moving corpse that does not feel pain or fear...it frightens me. What would we do if we were to be attacked by such a monster?"

The Queen's butler said, "In place of Master Albert, I'll protect you."

"Thank you," she said with a chuckle. Then she smiled thoughtfully. "But what do you think about this: what if those monsters became allies?" She dented her fingers together. "That would be wonderful."


	75. His Maid, Glide

**Phantomhive Kitchen...**

"Mey-Rin," Hannah shouted as she carried a huge stack of dishes to the sink. "Hand me the fortnum and mason blend!"

"Yes, Hannah!" The maid went to the spice cabinet and opened it. She squinted through her glasses then backed away, adjusting her glasses in an attempt to see what she had been requested.

"Miss Annafellows," Finnian shouted, carrying a huge crate of herbs. "I picked up the herbs!"

"Then wash them, please, then help Snake with the potatoes."

"Yes, ma'am!" Hannah took note of the young man's tattered and patched straw hat.

* * *

Master bedroom...

Hannah walked into the bedroom to find Ciel sleeping with Jim. She opened the curtains and said gently, "Wake up, Master."

Ciel stirred then his eyes widened when he saw Jim. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shoved the blonde boy off the bed. "I thought we were over this phase!"

"It's been like this for some time," Hannah said as she served Ciel his tea. "He would often spend nights staring out the window, looking at the Blue House, knowing he can't be with you because of the school's regulations."

The boy earl glared at Jim as he rubbed his sore posterior. "When will you learn to stop being dependent on me like some puppy?!"

"C-Ciel..."

"Quiet! Just go change into your clothes and do your duties." Jim looked down sadly. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not him, you know."

"What?" Jim asked, confused.

"Hannah told me about Luka and..."

"Ciel!" Jim snapped. "You're treading on thin ice, now."

Ciel sighed. "I'm sorry about your brother, Jim, but at some point you have to move on."

Jim said nothing. Then he nodded and said, "You're right. You're not Luka and I sure as hell am not your brother." He exhaled as he turned to leave. "I'll sleep in my own room from now on."

"He does it because he loves you," Hannah said.

"It's getting in the way of progress," the boy earl said as he drank his tea. "Just like you recently."

"What do you mean?"

Ciel glared at her. "It wasn't just the contract that compelled you to save me back at the Midnight Tea Party, wasn't it? I saw how you saved both me and Jim. Your affections are getting in the way of your duties. I didn't ask for someone to love me down in Trancy's basement! I asked for someone to give me power!"

"And I gave it to you, didn't I?" Hannah said with anger. "Need I remind you that you didn't save yourself down there in that basement?" Her eyes glowed red, but Ciel showed no fear. "Need I remind you that it was I who helped you with your cases when you ran into dead ends? _Need I remind you that I can cancel the contract anytime and devour your soul right then and there?!_ " Then she calmed down and made a cheerful smile. "But, if I do so, Jim will hate me forever if I do so. So, I will resume my duties as your butler."

Ciel sighed as he got up and changed from his night gown into his clothes. "Tell me, Hannah. You didn't intend to make a contract with me, did you? You wanted Jim." The indigo butler made no response. "Why me?"

"You called me. I responded. I had no choice. Just like with Luka." She folded the night gown and placed it in the appropriate drawer. "By the way, I gathered all the papers for you to sign. And after that, the coordinator of the label we're developing for Harrod's insisted you come and take a look for yourself."

"Ah. That thing. I'll go today."

"I also have a small request. Mey-Rin's glasses now lack durability and Finny's hat stands out with all those patches on it. So I wish to have new ones made for the both of them."

"That's fine," Ciel grunted. "So they'll have to-"

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom burst open and a very angry Soma Kadar stomped in, startling the two. "CIEL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he shouted. He grabbed Ciel by the shoulders and shook him. "YOU QUIT SCHOOL WITHOUT TELLING ME?!"

“You can just stay there until you graduate. It’s a good place to learn about British society,” Ciel tried to calm the Prince, stammering a bit before regaining both balance and composure.

"HMMPH!" snorted the Indian prince. "It's so boring when you're not there! Besides, the teachers are far too easy! I learned these things when I was a child!"

Hannah and Ciel were shocked to hear that. "Th-That's absurd," the latter mumbled.

"Even though it's a rotten school," said Hannah. "It's still only for the exceptionally gifted and royalty."

"That's right!" Soma said, appearing out of nowhere. "The court professors pride themselves on the prince's brilliance," he said happily, much to Soma's embarrassment.

Ciel frowned. "So you're here too? So loud..."

“Yes. It has been quite some time since we last seen each other,” Agni said with a smile and a bow.

Hannah smiled mischievously. "No, I think I saw you at Weston College quite recently."

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about," Agni exclaimed, feigning innocence.

Hannah leaned a little closer. "You've been following Soma ever since he enrolled. It was you who hid in the bushes and accidentally scared the elephant into crashing into the Red House, wasn't it?" Agni just stammered and sweated profusely. "And it wasn't Soma's super strong stomach that spared him from the sudden case of diarrhea the other members of the Red Fox cricket team suffered, but from you switching pies with the one you made. Am I wrong?"

"Uh...well...I..."

"AGNI!!!" growled a very angry Soma. "YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS AND LEFT THE TOWN HOUSE IN THE HANDS OF THOSE CHILDREN?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Your Highness! I was worried!"

While the two argued, Ciel saw his opportunity to grab his bowler hat and jacket and run out the door with Hannah. “Well then, we will be out for a while,” Ciel announced halfway out the door. “We’re leaving you in charge of the house for now.”

* * *

"Cool!" exclaimed Finnian. "Look at that huge clock tower!"

"That's Big Ben," Baldory pointed out.

The carriage the Phantomhives were on crossed the Westminster Bridge, toward the shopping area. "I wonder when the Tower Bridge will be finished," Hannah asked as she glanced out the window. "The planning started around the time you were born and then the construction began three years ago. It will probably take a while before it is done. Humans have such short lifespans, yet they are so easy going."

Ciel scoffed. "That's because unlike your kind, we have to make concessions and are tied down by others."

Jim said nothing.

* * *

First stop, the glasses store. 

“How are these,” the salesman asked, changing the pair the maid was trying.

Mey-Rin smiled. "I can see so well!"

"We'll take them, then," Hannah said, leaning into her view. "Right?"

Mey-Rin blushed. "I-I-It's not so good to see this much!"

* * *

Next stop, the hat shop.

"Were looking for something in particular?" the hatter asked.

"Gimme a straw hat as cool as Big Ben!" Finnian shouted.

"Eh?"

Hannah sighed and picked the overexcited young man up. "We'll be fine with a normal one."

"Don't you three want something?" Ciel asked Jim, Baldroy and Snake. "Now's your chance."

* * *

Next stop, the handbag store.

"Are you sure you need such a big bag?" Ciel asked Snake.

Snake patted the large messenger bag. "Yes. With this, I can take everyone when I go out." A serpent popped its head out of the bag. "Says Wordsworth." The female desk clerk and Baldroy let out a scream.

* * *

Next stop, the jewelry store.

"This is the one I want," Jim pointed to a gold ring set with diamonds and a ruby in the center, making it look like an eye.

"You have good taste," the jeweler said with a smile.

Jim said nothing. He turned and walked back to the carriage. "You're paying for this, Ciel."

* * *

Next stop, the book store.

"Hey, Young Master!" Baldroy showed Ciel a very inappropriate magazine. "Can I take this?"

Hannah covered her master's eyes. "Definitely not! Just what are you showing to him?!" Baldroy grumbled at her.

Ciel squirmed his way out of Hannah's grasp and walked over to the new releases. He picked one book up. "A historical novel."

Hannah looked over his shoulder. "Oh? Isn't that novel written by Arthur Conan Doyle?" She chuckled to herself, recalling the wordsmith's time in the mansion.

 “He can write historical novels anytime. I think he should be writing detective novels.” Ciel shoved the book into her hands.

“You are still buying it?"

“Just to kill time,” Ciel huffed, tapping his cane and moving on.

“As you wish,” Hannah stated neutrally, walking away to make the purchases.

* * *

Next stop, the candy shop.

"Young Master," Hannah scolded. "If eat you that now, your supper..."

"I'm doing market research," Ciel justified his reason for buying a large sucker. Then he bought something else. "Bard!" He tossed Baldroy a box of candy cigarettes. "You're the only one who didn't get anything. Also, if you don't cut down on the smoking, your tongue will go bad. Being a chef and all."

Baldroy smiled. "Thank you very much!"

"Just the inspection left then," Ciel said as he and his staff hopped back into the carriage.

"I'm sorry," Hannah said, looking at her list. "Before we do that, can we go to one more place?"

"Where?"

"Somerset House." That's the building that houses government bodies and various learned societies.

* * *

Inside the carriage, Jim, Ciel and Hannah spoke privately. "So, what did you go in Somerset for?" Ciel asked.

"This," Hannah said, pulling out a series of chained lockets.

Ciel recognized it instantly. "That's the Undertaker's mourning hair chain!"

"Yes. I had it researched, thinking it might give us some hints about him," she said, inspecting it. "The death note engraved in the jewelry, the area in which it was manufactured according to the hallmark on the back, and the death certificates submitted to the household registers at Somerset from all over the country. I had all of this information compared to the chain." She handed Ciel some papers. "These are the death certificates from the seven people whose hairs were contained in it. The investigation concluded that there was nothing to link these seven people. However," She paused and added, "There was one name that stood out."

Ciel looked at the death certificates and when he saw the seventh, he saw something that made his heart jump. "'Claudia Phantomhive'?! I...I don't know anything about her other than her name but...she's my grandmother!" He looked at the locket containing her hair and her death date: July 13, 1866. "The fact that he had this would suggest he had ties with not only the previous generation, but those before as well. The initial 'P' for a last name isn't that rare, so I didn't think any of it...to think the 'P' stood for 'Phantomhive'..." He and Hannah glanced at each other. "Undertaker..." he muttered, clutching the locket. "Just what kind of ties did he have with the Phantomhive family?"

"Maybe he loved someone in your family?" Jim theorized. Ciel shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Harrods' was full as always. The space reserved for the new Funtom products had only a few curious ladies and the saleswomen in the uniform dress with the company’s logo.

“Funtom’s new product! Please try our new perfume especially for young ladies," one of the saleswomen exclaimed. She handed one of the perfume bottles to Ciel and his staff, not recognizing him as the company's co-founder. “Please take a sample.”

Ciel looked down at the bottle. "Why are they giving it to men?! As if I need any!"

"I will tell the co-ordinator," Hannah made a note. "However..." She glanced at the ugly, fat unicorn mascot that was unintentionally scaring away the child customers. "That character. Couldn't they have done it a bit better?"

“The Funtom company has different icons for different lines. We already have a cat and a rabbit,” Ciel defended.

"And so for the young lady image you chose a unicorn?" Jim grimaced at the mascot.

"Silence. I was scolded by Lizzy already..." Ciel recalled when Lizzy angrily shouted, "IT'S NOT CUTE!!"

“It’s great that you have decided to expand your business with womanly products but it seems a bit hard to capture a woman’s heart with just data and quality," Hannah said with a smirk. "And you didn't even bother to ask me about what a woman sees..."

"SHUT UP," Ciel shouted. "AND STOP GRINNING! When I come up with a better advertising campaign, I'll..."

A crash and a scream interrupted them. Hannah took off running, leaving Ciel and Jim with a very confused Baldroy.

* * *

Hannah found the cause of the crash: a carriage had turned on its side and the horses ran away, spooked. She ran past the crowd and line of constables and hopped onto the carriage, tearing open the door. "Are you okay?" she asked the inhabitants in it. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the woman. "Well, well. If it isn't Irene Diaz. I missed you at the party."

The opera singer gasped when she saw Hannah's face. "Y-You! You're dead!"

“Could you please save the small talk for later?” a man's voice shouted.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked.

“I’m an actor at Haymarket, Julius Pitt.”

Hannah raised her eyebrows again. “I see.” It was not hard to understand the opera singer had found herself a new paramour and the gossip had not yet reached the higher tiers of society. “Were you on your way somewhere perhaps?”

"That's right," Miss Diaz said, distressed. "We'll miss the start of the performance now! And if they see me with him, who's in a rivaling theatre company..."

Hannah smiled playfully. "I have a good idea."

* * *

"Where's Irene!" the theatre director shouted. "We'll have to cancel the performance! Even though so many of our sponsors came!"

"Please, stay calm," his assistant pleaded. "We'll delay Juliet's part somehow..."

The theatre director grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Even then, there's still no time to..." He stopped when he saw the most peculiar thing: a woman with dark skin and silver hair pulling Miss Diaz's carriage and coming to a stop in front of him.

* * *

Inside the theatre, the masquerade ball scene from Romeo and Juliet was going on for a long period of time now. The actors were becoming nervous and the audience was murmuring and shifting in their seats. Then, just before one of the sponsors made up his mind to leave, a unicorn carrying Juliet pranced onto the scene. On cue, cards rained down, advertising the new Funtom line of perfume: Lilly of the Valley. There was a round of applause.

"Please forgive my tardiness," Miss Diaz said, staying in character as she hopped off the unicorn. “I am the Lord Capulet’s daughter, Juliet.” As the play resumed its normal schedule, Miss Diaz kissed the unicorn's head. "Thank you, Miss Annafellows," she whispered.

* * *

Back at Harrods', the Phantomhives waited patiently for Hannah to return. Or in Ciel's case, impatiently. "Where is she? She's taking a long time..." They suddenly felt a rumbling. They looked out the window and were shocked to see a large crowd of women stampeding toward the store. The sudden onset froze the Phantomhive household in shock and surprise as they charged towards the perfume stall. Predictably, Ciel fell from the chair and drowned in skirts.

"What a pitiful cry," Hannah tutted as she lifted him and Jim out of the sea of women and to safety.

"Hannah," Ciel shouted. "Where have you been and..." He stopped when he saw her wearing the costume of the fat unicorn. "What are you wearing...?"

"I went to do some advertising," she said simply as she took off the costume. "That scream just now. I recognized it as Miss Irene Diaz's."

"Oh yeah," Jim remembered. "The actress."

"Indeed. I made a deal with her in exchange for helping her out."

"You were doing that?" Ciel asked, taken aback.

Hannah smirked. "How can I be the Phantomhive butler if I can't double the sales of our new product?"

“Well… now won’t have to spend any more money advertising," Ciel considered, already making calculations. "But even so, to think that a performer promoting our product would have such an effect…"

Hannah's smirk grew wider. "In the end that's what the masses are all about, Young Master."

"There's still one thing," Jim said, picking the unicorn mask up.

"What's that?" Ciel regretted saying that as Jim slammed the mask over his head.

"Change the unicorn into a thinner, prettier one!"

As Ciel made loud curses while he yanked the mask off, Hannah glanced at the store window. A "Sold Out!" sign was hung up seconds ago.

* * *

Some time later, Ciel received the poster of Irene Diaz with a unicorn that advertised the new product. And as promised, Ciel made the unicorn look less like a cartoon and more like the fantastic creature seen in traditional fairy tale illustrations. “And so I had them put adverts with Irene in it. An advert needs to be fresh!

"Your greed knows no boundaries, Young Master,” Hannah said, slowly clapping.


	76. His Maid, On The Road

**August 1889...**

"Eegh...froye...migh...zie...kennenzulernen..." Ciel read, trying to ignore the rattling of the train. Hannah slapped his head. "Ow!"

"No! No! No! That's terrible! Your accent is preposterous!"

Ciel groaned and tossed the papers aside. "I can't do this anymore! I feel sick! When I read on a train, I get motion sickness!"

Hannah sighed. "You're so undisciplined."

"I can't pronounce German! I can read it just fine! Isn't that enough!"

"No," Jim said bluntly. "Every time you try to say 'Guten nacht', you sound like you've got strep throat."

"Shut up!"

* * *

  **Days earlier...**

"Germany?" Hannah questioned as she brought the tea tray to her master's office.

"Yeah," Ciel grumbled. "I got a from Her Majesty to look into. A mysterious death in Germany."

"She asked you to go personally?"

"The Phantomhives are supposed to manage the Underground society in England. So why do I need to go all the way to Germany?!"

_To my cute little boy,_

_Various peculiar deaths have occurred in southern Germany. Perfectly healthy people have suddenly become grotesquely deformed and died afterwards. I have many relatives in Germany, in the hometown of my deceased parents. If there is an epidemic, I would like to send medical support immediately, but neither the Kaiser nor the German government have given me an informative reply. I am worried._

_Victoria_

 

"Since there haven't been any replies from the German side, she can't call any officials," Hannah said as she read the letter. "So she decided to send you..."

Ciel huffed as he ate his snack. "I've only been abroad to solve an incident once. I don't get why she had to go out of her way to send me this time."

"Should I ask for a more defined reason to send you?"

Jim, who was working on some paperwork, shook his head. "No. They will just evade it. It's a dog's job to get excited run as soon as you throw a bone at it, right?"

Ciel sighed. "The Phantomhives have an information network that stretches all the way from Europe to Asia. I've thought of using that. Especially 'that guy' I took over from my predecessor." He finished his tea and said, "I'll have Claus go over to his place. Inform him, Hannah."

"Yes, master."

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Claus," Ciel said to the older man at the dinner table. "Sorry to call on you so abruptly."

Claus said with a smile, "Don't worry about it! But your maid is quite elusive. I was quite surprised when she appeared while I was enjoying a sauna on Finland."

"Oh, right. You didn't hear about her promotion. She's the butler now."

"A woman butler? That's..."

"Yes, unheard of I know. I heard that one a lot." Ciel said impatiently. "Anyway, I am glad your travels didn't take you too far this time though. You could have been at the other end of the Earth."

Claus laughed. "An old man like me has nothing but travel to amuse himself with, you know." He sipped his wine then said, "Well then. Let's talk about my travels to Deutschland already." Deutschland is the other name for Germany. "I went straight to your 'friend' after I arrived, but he coldly brushed me off and told me he was busy." Ciel was not surprised to hear that. "There wasn't any good food either, but that's neither here nor there. So in the end, I went to the place the Queen spoke of myself. It was quite hard, being so far out in the countryside! So I tried to visit the village and mansion where the deaths occurred, but it didn't seem as if there was a contagious disease going on. There was no sign of a chronic disease nor any wounded. In fact, when I asked how I died, the people said it was..." He paused. "...a witch's curse."

Ciel was unsure if he heard that right. "A witch?"

"The victims were all of different age and gender, but they did have one thing in common: they visited a certain woods. The 'Werewolf Woods', they call it."

"Werewolves?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Claus nodded. "South Deutschland had some terrible witch hunts from the fourteenth century until the seventeenth century. The witches that managed to stay alive fled and settled in a certain forest. To protect themselves, they released their familiars into the woods. Ever since, it is said that if you step into the forest, you will be cursed by the witch."

Ciel made an incredulous scoff, "People are dying because of a curse?! That's ridiculous!"

Jim frowned at him. "Seriously? After everything we've seen, you're suddenly disbelieving in witches?"

"There's no such thing as magic!"

Claus let out a laugh. "I thought you'd say that! I'm sorry I couldn't get you any more information than this."

Ciel exhaled. "No. I'm sorry I made you go. It seems that there really is nothing left to do but go there myself. Also...this is unrelated, but there's something else I like to ask you. Undertaker is missing."

"Oh… that guy." Claus didn't seem very surprised or affected.

"You've known him longer than I have and should know more about him. Anything is fine. I want information on him."

"We never interacted that much. Vincent knew him first. The only other who knew Vincent before the Undertaker was his 'friend' seeing as they have been together since their school days."

"Then perhaps we should pay him a visit while we're at it," suggested Hannah. "We are going to Germany, anyway."

"That is a good plan but Deutchen beauties...I mean former beauties are quite stiff," Claus said with a wink. "You'll have to play him well, junior."

"I guess I can only pray he is in a good mood when I visit," Ciel sighed, shrugging. "Hannah, prepare the tickets."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Somewhere in Germany...**

"God damn it," a particular angry man shouted. "Bringing nothing but trouble! Like father like son!" He let out an exasperated sigh. "Even so, he should be thirteen by now. He'll look like his father even more." He looked at the photo on the wall. The photo of himself and Vincent Phantomhive back at Weston College.


	77. His Maid, Searching

The Phantomhive staff eventually left the train and took a carriage to the village Claus described on the outskirts of Nuremberg. There, they were being given dark, suspicious glares from the villagers, being outsiders and all. Ciel asked, in German as best as he can, a local for directions to the "witch's forest" Claus talked about, but he couldn't understand what he was saying at all. "Uh, Hannah? What language is this?"

"It's Franconian," the dark-skinned, silver-haired butler replied. "It's a dialect in southern Germany."

"This isn't a dialect anymore! Everything I learned is useless," Ciel shouted at her. "I can't even make out the words!"

"Everything starts with the basics, Young Master," Hannah giggled behind her hand.

"So what is he saying," the boy earl asked impatiently, tapping his cane harder.

"He's saying, 'I ain't gonna die from no witch's curse. Now matter how much you pay me, I an't gonna go!'"

"Has he seen someone that's been cursed?" Ciel asked. You don't have to translate in dialect, he mentally added.

Hannah asked the question in German and the man responded in German, "Yep! Wasn't a pretty sight, I tell ya. Their faces got all swollen, their skin became all muddy like it was melting. They say one died, but the one that survived went off his rocker with shock."

"The one that survived?" Hannah asked.

"Yep! He just kept shoutin', 'The werewolves are coming!' The doctors had their hands full with that one."

"And where is he now?"

"He's the eldest son of the Briegels, they're a bunch of rich folk that live outside this village. He ain't there now, though. Them officials came an' took him away to a big hospital, they were scared he might be contagious. Same as dyin', really."

Hannah told Ciel what the man told her. He seemed shock by the old man's tale. "Shall I search all the hospitals in the country?" she asked.

"No. That's fine. If he's crazy there's no use in talking to him. It'll be faster if we just go to the Werewolf Forest ourselves."

"However, he does not seem to want to take out the carriage to those parts no matter how much we might offer him."

Ciel smiled slyly. "Then ask him how much the carriage costs."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the staff...

"Ahhh my butt hurts," Baldroy groaned. Well, you would say that too if you had to sit on a crate for a long time.

Jim made a grimace at him.

"Bard, that's indecent," Mey-Rin scolded.

"But we've been doing nothing but sitting for a whole day!"

"But it is pretty rare that even we come along too."

"That's right..."

Finnian was looking down at his feet when a ball rolled next to him. "Sorry," a group of boys exclaimed. "Can you throw it over here?"

"Okay," Finnian responded. "Here it comes!" He gave the ball a kick and it flew like a cannonball over the boys' heads. They stared in shock. "Oops! Sorry! Sorry!"

"You speak German? Says Dan," Snake questioned for the serpent sitting on his shoulder.

"Ah...a little."

"Everyone," Hannah called, returning along with a pair of carts with a pair of horses for each. It was enough room for people and baggage. "We have procured a carriage. Please put the luggage on them."

* * *

The path to the village hidden in the forest was so overgrown with trees that it barely blocked out the sun. It was pretty obvious nobody had used this path for several years and it made the atmosphere, which was already scary, ten times worse.

"So this is the werewolf forest," Mey-Rin whimpered.

"It's creepy," Finnian said as he trembled.

"I get why people say it's cursed," Baldroy said, uneasy.

Tanaka did his trademark laugh as he drove the cart.

In the cart in front of them, Ciel, Hannah and Jim remained silent. Hannah, who was driving, checked her compass. "The needle is spinning wildly."

"There might be mineral resources buried around here," Ciel dismissed.

"Maybe it's the curse," Jim teased.

"Don't you dare start. Both of you."

Hannah chuckled. "I find it peculiar that you, who controls a demon and met Grim Reapers does not believe in curses. Also..." She patted her chest. "That which binds us is also a type of curse."

Ciel tapped his eyepatch. "Pah," he scoffed. "Witches are just humans who have been falsely accused at rubbish trials. It's not likely that they really flew through the air or summoned storms. A curse is a kind of supernatural power...it's more peculiar to believe in such things." He paused. "Is what I think." _I guess._

"I wonder," Hannah said neutrally.

"So..." Ciel said awkwardly. "Have you ever met a real witch, then?"

"Yes. In the past, I have met many people who called themselves witches."

Jim chuckled. "Like you've been summoned at the Witches' Sabbath?"

Hannah stared forward at the road. "Summoning and worshipping demons. I don't think the real Sabbath was held for those purposes, though. A place where insolent adults come together to escape from reality and drown themselves in lechery...I think it would be a more accurate image. Giving up your soul for your wish. If you are not prepared to do that much, you cannot summon us." _There were some that appeared at random, though._

Ciel glared at her. "You're..."

"What is it?" Hannah looked over her shoulder again, the image of solicitude.

"Nothing." Dismayed, Ciel shook his head, slouching.

"Oh my…" Hannah stopped the horses, signaling Tanaka to do the same, staring at an opening in the thick canopy. "Young Master, look. I can see buildings over there."

Ciel was just as surprised as Hannah. "There really is a village in this forest..."

* * *

The Phantomhive staff felt like they had somehow traveled back hundreds of years into the past. The village in the woods stood in the centre of a clearing, cut from the forest by a stream. A bridge flanked by fire-lit lanterns provided some more light to the faded sun filtering through the canopy. With the afternoon the temperature was also dropping. Fog was forming due to the water's proximity. The buildings had a dated gothic architecture that could have come from an illustration from a horror novel. All that it was missing was the thunderstorm.

"There's no one here," Baldroy said in a hushed voice. "Was it abandoned?"

"No," Hannah said, looking at a nearby well that clearly had been used quite recently. "These houses have been taken good care of. It's certain that there are signs of life here."

"Hey? Anyone here?" Finny called out with a shaking voice.

Suddenly, a female voice shouted in German, "INTRUDERS!!! SURROUND THEM!!!" In an instant, the villages' doors burst open and the Phantomhives found themselves surrounded by a mob of angry women armed with farm tools and old-fashioned guns. The Phantomhives raised their hands in surrender.

"Well this sure is a big welcome," Bard biting down on the butt of the cigarette and glancing over his shoulder.

Hannah noticed all the women were wearing round necklaces with strange symbols on them.

One of the women approached them and shouted in German, "Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

Ciel looked around. _All these villagers are only women? And...their clothes. Aren't they from centuries ago?_   "Hannah, tell them I wish to speak to the lord of this land."

"Right," Hannah said, switching languages. "Wir möchten Ihnen keinen Schaden zufügen. Wir möchten ein Publikum mit Ihrem Herrn haben."

Almost instantly, the woman tensed and their suspicious eyes narrowed at the Phantomhives.

"Herr du sagst?"

"Könnte es sein, dass sie hinter Meister Sullivan her sind?"

"Meister Sullivan?" Hannah asked.

"Hey," Ciel questioned her. "What are they..."

"You lot!" the woman shouted, still speaking German. "You must be the rats, is that right? The traitors?!"

"'Rats'?" Finnian squeaked in German. "We're not..."

"Tod den Ratten," the women shouted. "Tod den Ratten! Tod den Ratten! Tod den Ratten!"

"HEY!" a child's voice shouted. "Wofür machst du so viel Aufhebens?" At the sound of the newcomer's voice, the women bowed their heads and begged for forgiveness.

"Are you Meister Sullivan?" Hannah asked.

The newcomer was a small girl held in the arms of a light-haired man with sideburns dressed as a butler. The girl had long green hair and green eyes and wore a very ornate green dress with an exceedingly antiquated style, dating back to many centuries ago. The garment, moreover, was thoroughly embroidered with lace. She also wore a horn-shaped hennin headdress. "Indeed," she said with authority in her voice. "I am Sieglinde Sullivan. Lord of this forest!"


	78. His Maid, Assistance

_This child is the forest's lord,_ Ciel thought in surprise yet still wearing the face of a cautious person.

The man carrying the girl got in Hannah's face and made a very ugly look. Maybe he was trying to intimidate her? "Where did you come from, huh?" he asked in German.

"Quit it, Wolfram," Sullivan shouted, slapping him on the head. "I'm sorry," she said to the Phantomhives. "It's been a while since someone came here. And..." Her eyes narrowed at Ciel. She was surprised when Jim pulled him from her gaze and glared at her.

"Ahem," the man carrying the girl coughed, getting everyone's attention. "I don't know how you got here, but our village, Wolfsschlucht, does not allow visitors to stay. If you understand, get out!"

"Maybe we should go and think of a backup plan," Ciel whispered to Hannah.

"Ah." She nodded then said to the women in German, "Well then, we shall..."

"WAIT!" The instant they heard Wolfram's voice, the women pointed their weapons at the Phantomhives. "You know… I don't think you realize how lucky you are, crossing the forest unscathed."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you've heard it. The werewolf that protects this forest!"

"So you mean this is actually a witches' village protected by a werewolf?" Hannah rubbed her chin and smiled with intrigue.

"Lord Wolfram they are dangerous!" someone in the mob shouted. "We must dispose of them!"

"Wait!" exclaimed Sullivan. She whispered something into Wolfram's ear, surprising him. "My lady, that is..."

Sullivan glared at him. "Did you hear what I said?"

"J-Ja." He turned to Hannah. "Listen. If you go back now, night will come before you can exit the forest. It gets very dangerous at night. I can't guarantee that you'll be able to get home safe. No...better to say that you just won't. So..." What he said next surprised everyone. "Just this time, we're going to let you stay here for the night. We'll give you a place to sleep. Leave as soon as the sun rises."

"Lord Wolfram," the woman leading the mob shouted. "Why are you letting these strangers into the Green Manor?!"

"Hilde," Wolfram growled. "The young lady requested it so." Begrudgingly, Hilde allowed it.

"What are they saying?" Ciel whispered to Hannah.

"It seems that they are letting us stay at the little lady's manor for the night."

Wolfram pointed behind him. "This is the way to the Green Manor. Follow me."

* * *

"First they want us to leave and then they let us stay," Ciel muttered as he and the rest of the Phantomhive staff followed Wolfram. "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Hannah said honestly. "However..." She looked to the left and saw medieval torture devices circling a large fountain. "This is surely not an ordinary village."

"What is this place?" Mey-Rin whimpered at the sight of the macabre fountain.

"It's full of torture instruments! Says Wilde," Snake translated what the shivering serpent was saying.

"They were used during the witch trials," Hannah explained calmly. Jim clung to her side.

Ciel grimaced. "After all there might indeed be something occult in all this..."

"Hallo!" Sullivan called over Wolfram's shoulder. "Kleiner Junge! Wie heißen Sie?"

"Ah, wie unhöflich von uns, richtige Einführungen zu vergessen," Hannah said in German. She whispered into Ciel's ear, "She's asking your name."

 _Why do I have the feeling you said something offensive?_ "I'm Ciel Phantomhive," the boy earl said in broken German.

"Wie alt bist du?" Sullivan asked.

"She's asking your age," Hannah said.

"I'm thirteen years old," Ciel said. Hannah translated what he said to the little girl.

Then the girl looked to Jim. "Und wer bist du?"

Jim's eyes widened a little. "Er...Jim Macken?"

The manor was a sight to behold. It was surrounded by a deep chasm before wrought iron gates and fence. Fortification-wise, it looked solid with the only access being a bridge that lead to a locked gate. Beyond was a lush garden of odd, bright plants. Beyond it the manor was an odd mash of styles and ideas, both symmetrical and asymmetrical. A tower jutted into the sky. Turrets protected the round arch of the entryway. Ivy crawled over the face of the house. A fountain sprayed water before it, round, the spray feeding pale flowers around and in it. Dead, gnarled trees were paired with mushroom-shaped shrubbery and conic rose bushes.

Baldroy spat into the chasm. "Whoa! It's so deep! You'd die if you fell down!"

Wolfram said as he opened the gate, "We're here. Welcome to the Green Manor."

Finnian was captivated by the flowers. "What a strange flower. I've never seen this before!"

"Don't touch it!" Sullivan shouted. "Those are poisonous flowers! Your finger will swell if you touch them." Finnian, understanding her language, instantly backed away.

"This way," the German butler called gruffly, midway through the stairs, turning slightly.

"Please wait downstairs," Hannah told the servants.

"Yes sir!" called out Finnian.

* * *

The dining hall Ciel, Jim and Hannah were guided to was decorated in the same mishmash of styles, ideas and materials one would find in an illustrated book, keeping up with the peculiarity of Wonderland. It was half expected to find something made entirely out of candy. At the head of a table was a horned chair covered in white fur.

"It is rare to have guests," Sullivan said. "We'll serve you a special dinner."

"We're much obliged," Hannah said with a slight bow.

Wolfram placed the girl onto the white chair. "Wolfram," the girl ordered him. "Prepare everything. Also, show the servants their rooms."

"Ja," he said, leaving the room.

Jim whispered to Ciel, "Did you see her feet? They're very small. Like they can only wear a doll's shoes."

"I have noticed. It looks like they've been bound," he whispered back. "I remember Lau saying that in China, they have a peculiar custom of binding young girls' feet to keep them small. It's apparently a sign of beauty, but it also makes them unable to walk. 'Lotus feet', they're called. It explains why she needs to be carried." _How did a Chinese custom end up all the way in Germany? And why to the lord of the manor?_

"Hey, you," Sullivan said, trying to get Ciel's attention.

"Uh...me?"

"I'm sorry," Hannah apologized, switching languages. "The Young Master isn't proficient in German yet."

The girl nodded. "I see..." She turned to Jim.

"Neither is Jim," Hannah said. Sullivan made a disappointed pout.

* * *

**One hour of awkward silence later...**

"Hey," Ciel whispered to Hannah. "Say something!"

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

Suddenly, the whole room shook from the sound of Sullivan's stomach growling. "My body is telling me that I should take in some food."

"Mr. Wolfram is a bit late," Hannah said, looking at her pocket watch. "Maybe something happened to him?"

"Indeed. He is later than usual."

Usual? "Shall I take a look in the kitchen?"

Sullivan nodded. "Fine."

Hannah smiled to the two boys as she left the room. "Take care!"

"Wait!" Ciel called out. "Don't leave me alone with -" But she was already gone. Sweat started to drip down his face. "This is awkward..."

"Hey." Sullivan tried to strike a conversation in English, but with very little success.

 _If I listen carefully, I can make out some of the words. "Dark", "skin", and "woman"? Does she mean Hannah?_ "Hannah...my...butler...do you...under...stand?" Ciel said in perhaps the worst German accent ever. Nevertheless, she nodded. _Yes, it worked!_

"Where...parents?" she asked.

"Don't have...died..." Ciel tried to explain.

"Oh," she simply said. She turned to Jim. "Brother?"

Jim shook his head and said, "Assistant."

Sullivan tilted her head. "Slave?" Jim frantically shook his head.

There was another awkward silence. Ciel was getting nervous. _Hannah, please hurry!!!_

* * *

Green Manor Kitchen...

"Excuse me," Hannah called out. She found Wolfram at the sturdy worktable, surrounded by a scale, weights and ingredients, both measured and unmeasured.

He made a grumpy frown at her as he said, "What do you want?"

"It was taking you quite some time so I thought that maybe you needed my help."

"No," he said rudely. "It's okay. I don't. I finished weighing the ingredients according to the manual."

Hannah glanced at the various cook books and instructions beside him. "I-I see. Well, Meister Sullivan seems to be really hungry. You might want to be fast."

"The young lady?" Wolfram sighed, conceding. "Then I have no choice. Lend me a hand."

"Certainly."

"I'm going to prepare the maultaschen. Knead the dough for the bread." The request caught Hannah by surprise. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, sir. Leave it to me," she said as she put an apron over her clothes. _Usually when making bread, you put the dough into the oven and prepare the rest of the meals while it bakes..._ "I'm sorry to ask, but did you already prepare the soup?"

"No. Why? I'd get mixed up if I did everything together."

Seriously?! This guy was doing the dishes one at a time?! "...I know it sounds really presumptuous, but may I help you with that, too?"

"Okay."

_I should have been used to kind of human after working with those three idiots, but this is a new type. He's not doing anything useless. But he still manages to be absolutely INEFFICIENT! I never imagined there might be someone who prepares a meal one dish at at time! At this rate, the dinner is going to be past midnight!_

"Oh, hi Hannah. Do ya need our help?" Baldroy asked as he, along with Finnian and Mey-Rin seemed to be exploring the area, stumbling into the kitchen quite by accident. Or perhaps by hunger.

"No it's fine," Hannah said through a painted smile. "We had a long trip, I'm sure you're tired. Don't worry. Have a rest and _don't do anything un-needed_." The last thing she wanted was for them to be in the kitchen. Baldroy most of all.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Hannah exclaimed as she and Wolfram set the dishes before their respective masters. "Maultaschen and weiner soup. Ham hock eisben. And for dessert, rote grütze."

"Oh...this looks good," Sullivan said, fork and knife in hand. "The meal is gorgeous. Thank you, Wolf."

"No...well...that lady butler lent me a hand," Wolfram sheepishly admitted.

"It's the least I can do since you're accommodating us," Hannah said. "How can I be the Phantomhive family's butler if couldn't provide some assistance?"

"Let's see." Sullivan began eating and began taking huge chunks out of the food, stuffing her face with it. "This is good," she exclaimed, spitting out bits of food. "It's so delicious!"

Ciel just stared with disgust. "How is she eating?"

"She doesn't seem to mind people's impressions," Hannah commented.

"Or perhaps she's never learned manners all her life," Jim said. He pushed his food away. "Either way, I lost my appetite."

"Me too," Ciel said, pushing his meal away.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Hilde came running in, panting heavily. "Lord Wolfram! It's terrible! The werewolf has shown up!!!"


	79. His Maid, Alarm

By the time everyone rushed outside, a huge crowd had gathered at the scene of the attack. In the center of the village square was a woman whose back had been shredded by something with claws. She was alive, but was in incredible pain.

Sullivan was shocked. "This wound... This has never happened before! Sinking its teeth into one of my villagers..."

Wolfram pulled a vial from his pocket and handed it to his master. "My lady, stop the bleeding!"

"This will hurt a little," she said to the wounded villager. She began chanting in a strange language as she poured its contents onto the wound. The woman let out a scream of pain as she rubbed the fluid. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Where is your talisman?" She turned to the villagers. "What happened to her necklace?!"

"She said she'd be picking up some herbs so she left it-"

"FOOL!" Sullivan interrupted the villager's sentence. "I told you to many times to keep the talisman on you!"

"It might still be near," Wolfram took charge, standing, shouting instructions quickly in a sharp, clear tone. "Make more lights!"

Ciel looked at the horrible claw marks on the woman's back. _What is this? Could there really be a monster in this forest? Preposterous!_ He turned to Hannah. "What do you think?"

"I can't really say anything from the wound alone," Hannah said. "Shall I search the forest now?"

"No. We can't make any suspicious moves."

"IT'S THE WRATH OF THE GREAT WEREWOLVES!!!" A shrill shriek cut through the crowd. An ugly crone in green robes and leaning on a cane slowly walked through the crowd. Her face was parchment-like with heavy scarring and wrinkles and one eye was blind, milky white. "The great werewolves have been angered by our letting outsiders disrupt the forest!" She pointed a gnarled, ugly finger at Ciel, Hannah and Jim. "OUTSIDERS, HURRY UP AND LEAVE!!!"

"Wait! It's because she didn't carry her talisman," Sullivan called out. "They won't attack you if you have a talisman!"

"Have the great werewolves ever laid a hand upon us before?" the crone shrilled at her. "Are you defending these outsiders, Green Witch?!" Sullivan's hands balled into fists. "Do not forget, Green Witch! The cruelties your ancestors have experienced at the hand of outsiders! You cannot trust those from outside!! Don't forget the grudge of your ancestors! Don't forget the gratitude and awe of the great werewolves!"

"But I..."

The crone then shuffled up to Ciel and pointed directly into his nose. "Dumme Außenseiter. Sie haben die großen Werwölfe verärgert. Es ist alles deine Schuld!! Deine!!! DEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Beeil dich und geh! Wenn Sie nicht von den großen Werwölfen zerrissen werden wollen!"

POW!

The crone fell to the ground with a yelp. Everyone gasped. Jim stood over her, glaring at her. "Don't touch him," he hissed. There was an immediate change in the atmosphere. All the villagers, Sullivan and Wolfram cast dark looks at him. The hag slowly rose to her feet with the help of one of the women and began shouting and cursing at him in German.

"In any case, do not leave your houses until morning," Wolfram ordered the other villagers over the shouting and cursing. "You should understand by now if you value your life, do not enter the forest alone! **_AT ALL!!!_** "

* * *

"Make it strong. It'll be a long night," Ciel instructed Hannah.

"Certainly. Please drink it straight then," she said, handing him the darjeeling.

"You almost got us kicked out of the village," Ciel said harshly Jim. The boys and Hannah were given their own room in the Green Manor shortly after the little scene in the square.

The walls and floor were stone. The curtains were thick, dark blue. The ones flanking and covering the alcove had silvery stars embroidered in them. The bed's wrought iron headboard curved along the wall topped with a starry dome. A chandelier dangled from the high ceiling, the candlelight spilling through the area. It was not enough to illuminate the whole room so small lamps were placed on side tables and hung from single chains. Sconces on the walls around them supported three candles each to aid the effort. Two armchairs with a low table between them were placed over a plush rug in front of a wide fireplace.

"That hag looked like she was about to attack you," Jim said.

"Did you forget we have a certain demon to protect me? Your brashness is going to be the death of me." Ciel sipped his tea. "In any case, to think there would be victims of werewolves. But it's different from Claus' info- MMF!" Hannah stuffed a biscuit in his mouth and asked for silence.

She silently crossed the floor and opened the door, allowing in with a yelp a messy pile of dress and floating balloons that had clearly been glued to the door. "Well, well, Meister Sullivan," she said in German. She helped her up as she continued, "All by yourself without your servant?"

Sullivan squirmed herself out of Hannah's arms. "With this hexenballoon I can walk through the castle by myself!" It was a fairly simple contraption of gas-filled balloons connected by ropes to a wide belt-like buoy around the girl's hips.

"I see," Hannah said as she allowed the Green Witch in. "However, I can't admire a lady that would stand outside a man's door." She leaned in closer. "Eavesdropping. Can I ask your business?"

Sullivan made a smug smile. "'Business'? You're the one who have business with me, don't you?" Ciel was surprised to hear her say that. "I'm a witch. I can see through your thoughts completely."

"Oh?" Hannah had a sneaky suspicion... "You know what to do then, right? I don't want to be rough with you."

"I had a premonition as soon as you entered the village," Sullivan said as she undid the device. "That tonight I would have to destroy the key to the secret chamber I have protected for eleven years." A little tremble sneaked into her closed fists as she faced the two boys. "I was prepared, but I can't calm my heart. Come!" She hopped onto the bed next to Ciel, arms out stretched. "I didn't think my first time would be a threesome, but this is all experience gained. Please be as gentle as you can!"

Hannah, Ciel and Jim made confused and shocked faces. Ciel in particular let out a shriek and backed away from her.

"Are you having trouble with the construction of my clothing?" Sullivan asked as she began to undo the outfit. "First you undo this button..."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! WAIT A SECOND!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HERE?!!"

"Oh? You want to take this fortress yourself, then?" Sullivan made a lustful grin. "You're more of a man than you look."

Ciel, still not understanding German, began panicking. "WHAT IS SHE SAYING?! WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK?!"

"That the young master is the type that wants to undress her by himself," Hannah said, switching languages. "Then again, you undressed Lizzy yourself back on that ship."

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ SAYING?!"

"Or are you the type that remains dressed?!" Sullivan shouted.

"My, young master, already at this age?"

"Hannah," Jim shouted. "Cut the bullshit! What is she saying?!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, BUT I KNOW THERE IS A MISUNDERSTANDING HERE!!!" Ciel shouted.

"Wait." Sullivan focused her eyes on Ciel's pants. "Could you be..." Then she reached for his crotch and grabbed it. Everyone went silent immediately. "Well, you're a proper man at least."

" _STOP FOOLING AROUND!!!_ " Ciel shouted and pushed her off the bed.

"Master Sullivan, are you all right," Hannah asked, barely containing her laughter.

Jim remained wide-eyed and silent.

Sullivan slowly got up and glared at the boy earl. " ** _HOW UNREFINED, DISGRACING A YOUNG LADY SO, YOU WOMAN-MAN!!!_** "

" ** _WHAT?! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!!! YOU MOLESTER!!!!_** "

"Now, now, you two," Hannah said, holding up a tray of sweets. Ciel frowned at her in annoyance. Sullivan practically drooled at the sight of the food. "Having a sweet time in bed is fine, but don't you think it's time we have some sweets right here? Today's night time snack is caramel macaroons, coffee cream eclairs and dark chocolate florentines."

* * *

"'Men are always overflowing with lust.' Is what the book says," Sullivan explained with her mouth full.

"Well, there are some like that," Hannah said bluntly.

"There are only women in Wolf's Schult, so it's the first time seeing the real thing."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Is Wolfram not a man."

"Pah. He's more like a guard dog."

"I see..." Hannah cleared her throat. "Speaking of guard dogs, everyone in this village seems to be scared of these 'great werewolves'. What are they?"

Sullivan's face saddened. "Do you know of the witch hunts?"

"All too well. In the past, witches were seen as the cause of all trouble and were killed by being submitted to a form of torture called witch trials. The torture devices in the plaza were from that time."

The Green Witch nodded. "Drive away misfortune with spells and save people with herbs. That is the original purpose of a witch. However, with the times they were declared heretics and had to run for their lives into this forest to escape their persecutors. Then, one witch offered her own legs to protect her companions. And formed a contract with the werewolves. She was called the Green Witch. My ancestor." She patted her bound feet. "That is why the lord has to be submitted to this throughout the generations, so they can't walk."

Ciel wasn't buying it. That didn't explain how someone from Germany learned about a tradition found all the way in China. Still he questioned her, "So why did the werewolves attack the villagers? Isn't that against the contract?" Hannah translated his words to Sullivan.

"It is many hundred years ago that the Green Witch made her contract with the werewolves. The first Green Witch died a long time ago. The cause might be that the witch's blood has thinned out too much."

Hannah seemed to understand it. "So then the village isn't protected by the werewolves, but is instead imprisoned by them, right?"

"That might be true," Sullivan said sadly. "But since I was born, I never left the village. And I don't think I ever will." She turned to face Ciel. "You will go back outside tomorrow, right? So...I want you to tell me of the outside world that I don't know!"

Hannah switched back to English. "I guess her previous demeanor was in order to become friendly with us." She whispered in the boys' ears. "Her will in this village is absolute. Wouldn't it be best to be nice to her, for the investigation as well?"

"I will," Jim said, extending his hand out. "If she doesn't grab my crotch. Ciel?"

"Fine," Ciel sighed, agreeing, extending his hand. "Just now… sorry… let's… friends…" he said in broken German.

Sullivan stared at their hands. Did she not know what a handshake was? Apparently not. Hannah explained to her, "In our country, you grab each other's hand as a token of friendship. Like so." She reached out, picked one small hand and pressed it against Ciel's palm for a firm shake, then Jim's.

"I see..." Sullivan said with awe. Then her eyes widened. "Ah! That's right!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out three amulets similar to the ones worn by the other villagers. "I'll give you these. They're amulets against the werewolves. You should wear them when you get back."

"Thanks?" Ciel said, bewildered a little.

The Green Witch turned to Hannah. "So, will you teach me about the 'sweet time in bed' you talked about earlier?"

"Ah, yes. I did say something like that. What shall I do, Young Master?"

Ciel grumbled, "I can't do much with a stupid child, can I? Have her play with toys or something."

"It seems the Young Master wants to play with toys," Hannah said in German with a playful smile.

Sullivan let out a shriek. "What?! You're pretty hardcore straight away! I don't know if my body can take it..."

"What is that reaction?" Ciel shouted, catching half of the problem, glaring at his butler. "She's definitely misunderstanding something!"

Jim's eyes widened. "Uh...Ciel..."

"WHAT?!"

"...nothing."

"It's not 'nothing'! What is she saying?!"

* * *

"Finally! She's asleep," Ciel groaned, collapsing at the edge of the bed, as far away from the ruffled skirts as he could while still being comfortably splayed on the mattress, stripped of his jacket, and exhausted by Sullivan's insatiable curiosity, questioning, prodding and poking. Surrounding the bed were drawings of the various people, places and things found outside the forest along with an assortment of dolls and toys.

"You worked hard," Hannah teased.

"But we could talk with just single words," Ciel muttered. "For some reason, she was pretty understandable compared to that guy who sold us the carriages."

There was a light knock at the door and Wolfram slowly entered. "It seems the young lady disturbed your rest," he said.

"She just fell asleep," Hannah said.

Gently, the German butler picked the lady up into his arms. Then he turned to Hannah. "Just forget what you heard from the young lady. As soon as dawn breaks, you will leave. Understood?"

As soon as he left, Hannah, Jim and Ciel nodded to each other. It's time to investigate this forest. Ciel grabbed the warm coat he had in his bag. He couldn't afford another asthma attack in this chilly weather.

* * *

**Werewolf forest...**

"What a terrible fog," Hannah muttered. "Watch your step." she said to Ciel. "I don't know why you told Jim to stay, though."

"With that little scene he caused in the village, I have a feeling the people would be suspicious of him more than any of our staff."

They were so deep into the forest that they required a lantern. It was a good thing Wolfram ordered the villagers to stay in their homes, otherwise they would be stopped immediately. There was nothing to be found. No sounds, no signs of animals... _It's too quiet. I can't sense any creatures at all. And this unknown heavy atmosphere..._ "Young Master, stay by my..." Hannah's eyes widened. "Young Master!"

"What?" Ciel asked. He felt something wet drip onto his hand. He looked down. "Water? It's not raining..." Suddenly, he realized his eyes were watering and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "What is this?!"

"Don't rub your eyes," Hannah warned. "If there's an infection..."

"I don't get it," Ciel sniffed. "It just keeps coming!" Suddenly, both master and butler felt a presence. There, in the fog was the outline of something resembling a human but with a dog's head. "A werewolf?" The creature took one look at them then took off running. "Hannah! After it!"

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm. "There's something wrong with this forest. I have a bad feeling about this. I will go after the werewolf. Please go back to your room."

* * *

"That didn't take long," Jim said as his friend returned. "Did you find the werewolf?" He narrowed his eyes at Ciel. "Are you crying?"

"I'm not! There's something in the forest. It's making my eyes water and it burns my nose."

Jim sniffed him. "You stink of garlic. Or maybe..." His eyes widened. "C-Ciel! Your face!"

Ciel looked into a mirror hanging on the wall. He saw that his tears were turning into blood and his hands and face were being covered in angry red blisters and boils. "W-What's hap-GUAGH!" As the rash got worse, it became difficult to breathe and he began coughing violently. "J-Jim...Han...help..." He suddenly vomited a black bile.

"CIEL!!" Jim ran to help him up, only to be pushed aside by an unknown force.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!" Jim gasped when he saw Hannah, covered in those same boils Ciel had and crying tears of blood. "H-Hannah? What's..."

"This is just like how that old man who sold us the carriages described it!" she exclaimed. "A horrible swelling of the face that resembles melted skin...it's the curse of the werewolf!"


	80. His Maid, Leaving

"Master Sullivan!" Hannah shouted, banging on the little girl's door. "Help us! Please!" In her arms, Ciel was getting worse. The rash was spreading faster and his breathing was becoming erratic. Jim was becoming more and more panicked.

Slowly, the sleepy girl opened the door and mumbled, "What is it? Coming for me after all?" Then she saw the rash on Hannah and Ciel. "Your skin! You went into the forest, didn't you?!"

"We're sorry," Hannah said urgently. "We'll take any punishment later! But please help the young master somehow!"

Suddenly, another door opened and Wolfram burst out, clad in pajamas. "My Lady! What's going on?" Then he saw the rashes and his eyes widened. "You!"

"Wolf! Prepare the purification ceremony! Bring out the large pot! You!" She pointed to Jim and shouted something German at him.

"Wh-What? I can't understand what you're saying!"

"She's asking if you were with us!" Hannah shouted.

"W-Well, no, but..."

"Come with us!" Sullivan shouted, grabbing Jim by the wrist.

* * *

Wolfram, Sullivan in arms, led the Phantomhives to a large laboratory in the basement. Ingredients, books and scrolls lined the walls and in the center of the room was a large cauldron made of brass. Wolfram set her down at a workstation and quickly filled the cauldron to the brim with water. "Hurry! There's no time!" Sullivan shouted as she began to work with various ingredients and powders. "Take off your clothes and put them in the stove and get into the pot," she ordered Hannah. The dark skinned, silver haired woman tore off her and Ciel's clothes, tossed them into the fire and jumped into the water with him in her arms.

"When did you go into the forest," Sullivan asked as she prepared her potion.

"About fifteen minutes ago!" Hannah answered

"Shit! It's gonna be close! Wolfram! Boil the water! And I need more purification herbs!"

"Ja!" shouted Wolfram, lighting a match under the cauldron.

"Keep your heads under the water while I'm reciting the spell and don't come out until I say so," Sullivan shouted to Hannah.

"Yes," Hannah said. "Master, hold your breaths." They both took a deep breath and dunked their heads under the water.

Sullivan exhaled and began chanting as she poured the potion into the water. "Nornir, ihr drei Göttinnen des Schicksals, bringt mir den Segen von Urdar-Brunnr. Sei unser Zeuge, oh Schicksalsgöttin. Vergib die Sünde, reinige den Körper. Sól der Sonne und Máni des Mondes, erleuchte und reinige sie." When she was finished, she banged the side of the cauldron. "It's safe!"

Hannah and Ciel burst their heads out of the water, coughing up water. "What now?" asked Hannah. She could feel that the burning on her skin had stopped, but her lungs still hurt.

"I'll purify you from the inside out," Sullivan said as she held up a funnel and a bottle of strange fluid. "You have to swallow this medicine then spit it out. Take this." She handed Hannah the funnel. Her sharp eyes saw the contract marks on Ciel's eye and Hannah's breast.

"Forgive me, Master," Hannah said, sticking the funnel into his mouth. She poured the medicine down his throat, making his eyes bulge. He immediately started vomiting over the edge of the cauldron.

"Aren't you feeling nauseous?" demanded Sullivan. She did not see Hannah exhibit any of the same symptoms Ciel was.

"I'm fine!"

"Then do it again!"

Hannah stuffed the funnel into his mouth again. "Sto-" he tried to choke.  _What is happening? So painful. It huts. It's so cold. I beg you. Stop it already._

* * *

"Dinner time you brats!" Two men rattled on the cages the children were kept. "We don't do things like fancy plates here. Open up!" They took a funnel and forced the liquid food down their gullets. One of them vomited and coughed, earning herself a slap to the face. "Don't spill that!"

Ciel was grabbed by one of the men and they leered at him. "We can't have you dying on us now! Eat something!" Then they shoved the funnel into his mouth and poured food down his throat. _No. It hurts. I'm scared. Mom. Dad. Someone save me._

"Next!" The second man nudged another boy in the same cage Ciel was in. He slumped over and did not move. "Crap. Another dead one. Sheesh. Those lords are too rough with those kids," the man said as he dragged the body out to be disposed of.

Ciel just watched in horror. _Will I end up like that?_

Then a hand gently clasped his and calmed his shaking self. "It's okay. Don't worry. I'll protect you."

_That's right. I still had you. It's warm. No...no...stop it...stop it! Leave him alone! Why won't you save him?!_

* * *

Ciel awoke with a scream, startling most of those present in the bedroom with the sound and sudden motion. Ever since the treatment he had been unmoving under the covers. The servants had all gathered in the room both in worry and in the agreed upon protocol for defending the boy. His right eye, forearms, forelegs and cheeks were covered in bandages thanks to Sullivan's quick thinking, but he still had red splotches on his skin.

"Young Master!" exclaimed Hannah. Her right cheek had a bandage on it and her rash was not as bad as Ciel's. She even was given a new outfit thanks to Wolfram. When she saw her master awake and breathing normally, she sighed in relief. "Ahhh... I was truly worried for a minute."

"Worried," exclaimed Jim. "That was the most frightening time of my life! I thought he was going to die!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you didn't," Finnian cried, gently hugging Ciel.

Baldroy exhaled in relief. "I think I lost a few years there."

"Me too," said Tanaka, doing his trademark laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Mey-Rin asked. "Young Master Ciel?"

"Ciel?" The boy earl mumbled the name in recognition, eyes moving, arms waving in the air aimlessly.

"Young master?" Hannah nudged his shoulder, but his reaction was not what she or anyone else was expecting: he let out a scream and clung to Finnian, terrified. "NO! CIEL DOESN'T WANT PAIN ANYMORE!!!" He hid his face into the gardener's chest, whimpering. "It's so dark...where am I? I'm scared..."

"Young master, it's not dark at all," Hannah tried to say, but was stopped by Tanaka who shook his head sadly.

Ciel frantically looked around. "Who's there? I can't see anything!"

"I'm afraid the young master's sight is..." Tanaka said, looking at the boy's dulled eye that wasn't covered in bandages.

"C-Ciel?" Jim said, cautiously approaching the shivering boy earl. Abruptly, the shivering stopped and Ciel stopped whimpering. He turned his head in Jim's direction and made quite possibly the scariest glare he had ever made. Then he lunged out of the bed, tackled Jim to the ground and began choking him.

"Young master!" exclaimed Finnian.

But Ciel ignored him and shouted at Jim, "It's your fault! Your fault! Your fault! He saved you! AND YOU LET HIM DIE!!! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR-" A swift karate chop to the neck from Hannah knocked him out cold and released his grip.

Jim crawled away, holding onto his throat as he coughed and took deep breaths.

* * *

Mey-Rin was able to hold her tears until they finally left the room and went into the hallway. Finnian was left behind to act as Ciel's guard and "security blanket" as Jim called it.

"Damn it, stop crying," Baldroy said angrily. "It's bad luck! He might still get better!"

"But we can't take care of him while he's like that either. Says Keath," Snake said for the serpent on his shoulder.

"He even rejected Hannah," Tanaka said. "Just what happened to him?"

"It's beyond me why Finny is fine, though," Baldroy grumbled as he lit another cigarette.

Tanaka turned to Hannah. "What shall we do?"

She dug into her pocket and pulled out her watch. It was currently 2:15 AM. "If the young master orders me not to touch him, I cannot go near him. In any case, let's wait until Master Sullivan wakes up and talk things over."

"What about you?" asked Mey-Rin, wiping her eyes.

"I have some things to do," Hannah said as she turned to leave. She stopped in front of Jim, who was sitting on a chair, tears dropping down his face. "Jim?"

The boy said nothing for a few seconds. Then he said, "Did you see the way he...looked at me?" He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Hannah left before she could cry as well.

* * *

**Werewolf Forest...**

"The strange miasma is gone," Hannah thought out loud as she smelled the air. "But there's still no sign of life." She looked around. The trees had been stripped of their leaves and they were littering the ground. She pressed the spot on her breast where the contract mark was. _There's no way a demon like me would be affected by some evil spirit's miasma. So what exactly is this and the werewolf then?_ She picked up a dead leaf and sniffed it. It stank of something like garlic or mustard. "Mmm. Anyhow," she said, pocketing it. "It seems it'd be better if we stayed in the werewolf's valley until the young master recovers." She walked back to the manor, the leaves crunching under her feet. "Sheesh. It doesn't look like we'd go well this time."

* * *

**Green Manor, morning...**

Sullivan was drooling at the sight of the breakfast Hannah prepared for her. "We caused you a terrible inconvenience yesterday," she said with a smile. "It's not much of an apology, but I prepared you a mid-morning tea. Please, go ahead."

When the little girl ate the breakfast and drank the tea, her eyes lit up. "It's so great!!!"

Wolfram eyed Hannah with a hint of jealousy.

* * *

"I see," Sullivan said as Hannah explained what had happened. "The miasma got to his eye."

"Can his eye heal at all?" the silver-haired woman asked as she picked up the dirty dishes.

"I cannot tell without seeing it, but..." Sullivan paused. Then she asked, "He won't let anyone come near him, right?"

"No. For some reason, he only lets our gardner touch him. And then there's his violent reaction towards Jim."

"So in between hard muscles and soft flesh, huh?" Sullivan made a grin. "I knew he was some kind of fetishist..."

"Master Sullivan?" Hannah tilted her head, confused and knowing they were getting very off course.

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing!" She cleared her throat and answered Hannah's questions. "The werewolf forest weakens the heart and increases fear. There might be a reason he'll only let the gardener near him."

"If that is true," Hannah said, recalling certain memories in the boy earl's mind. "Then the young master might simply be rejecting 'adults'."

"Why?"

"A lot has happened to him in the past."

"...I see."

"Moreover, just what is the miasma in the forest?"

"The miasma is 'evil magic' that the werewolves emit," Sullivan explained. "Humans that are cursed become grotesque monsters themselves. The only thing that can purify the curse is a secret ingredient by the Green Witch. Myself."

"THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO THE FOREST!!!" Wolfram shouted and banged his fists on the table. "I TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN SO WHY DID YOU GO?!" He grabbed Hannah by the collar of her shirt and shouted in her face, "THE WEREWOLVES DON'T RANDOMLY WANT TO HURT PEOPLE! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

"STOP IT WOLFRAM!" Sullivan shouted.

Wolfram glared at Hannah, then she let her go.

"Why, you ask?" Hannah said, smoothing her clothes. "I've seen so many demons and Grim Reapers that it makes me sick, but I've never seen a werewolf before." She smiled a taunting smile at the German butler. "I was curious as to what kind of person it would be."

"What?!" exclaimed Sullivan and Wolfram.

"Any way, you're the only one who can cure Young Master's curse, are you not?"

"Y-Yes."

Hannah bowed before her. "Master Sullivan, please save the young master somehow. For that sake, I will do anything you wish of me."

"What?!" exclaimed Wolfram.

"Fine," Sullivan decided with a smirk. "Well then, Miss Annafellows. Until Ciel's treatment is finished, you shall be my servant!"

Unbeknownst to her, Jim watched the whole scene from the door crack. Slowly, he closed the door.


	81. His Maid, Change

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ciel screamed and threw the pillow at Hannah. Feathers flew everywhere. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!"

"Young Master," Hannah said, concerned. "If you get so worked up, your body will..."

"SHUT UP!!! GET OUT!!!!"

Compelled by the contract, Hannah was forced to obey. "Yes, master." She left the room and closed the door.

"Any progress?" Jim asked.

"No," Hannah said as she brushed off the feathers. She looked at herself in the mirror on the corridor's wall. The rash was still there, albeit fading. "I don't really understand how fast humans heal, but it should be better better now." She smirked. "I can't be unsightly when serving a lady." She snapped her fingers and the rash was entirely gone.

"Why couldn't you do that right away?" Jim asked.

"I have appearances to keep," Hannah said. "Anyway, it's almost time for tea. Let's got to the kitchen. The servants are waiting."

"Right away." Jim followed Hannah, he paused to look behind him at the bedroom door.

* * *

**Green Manor kitchen...**

"Good morning, everyone," Hannah said. The staff greeted her back. She was surprised to see four new faces: Wolfram and three women she saw in the village.

"The village women help with preparing food and taking care of the Young Lady," Wolfram explained.

"I see." She turned to face the women. "My introduction is a bit late but...I'm Hannah Annafellows. I will be Master Sullivan's butler for a while."

"I'm Hilde," the blonde stated with a sneer.

"Grete," the one with the dark hair had a cold and haughty tone to her voice.

"I'm Anne," the youngest stuttered.

"I'll be bothering you for a while," Hannah said to Wolfram. "If you're in need of a man's help, please do tell me." Wolfram growled at her. "Well then," she said in a commanding voice. "As for today's duties...Bard, you'll make preparations for afternoon's lunch."

"Leave it to me!"

"Snake will polish the silverware."

"Understood. Says Emily."

"May-Rin will change the linen."

"Yes!"

"Finny will take care of the young master."

"Yes! Wait, what?! Me?"

"Yes, you," Hannah said in an assertive tone. "You're the only one who can take care of him right now. If he wants to eat, make him a light breakfast."

"What?" stammered Finnian nervously. "But...but..."

"If he doesn't, make him some milk and honey."

"M-milk you say?"

"It used to be the best to lift his spirits. Jim, you help me take care of Master Sullivan."

"Yes, Hannah."

"And Tanaka...do as you always do."

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Let's get to it." With her last instructions told, Hannah began to set up a tea tray for Sullivan. Her eyes turned to the right; she saw Wolfram right next to her, glaring. _Sheesh. He looks about ready to bite my head off._

* * *

**Master bedroom...**

"Young lady," Hannah called out as she entered the little witch's bedroom. "It's time to wake up." As she stretched her legs, Hannah handed her her tea. "Today's tea is a Ronnefeldt's Ceylon blend."

Sullivan sniffed the aroma coming from her cup. "I've never heard of it. Is it the name of the leaves?"

"I hope it is to your taste."

Sullivan took one sip of the tea and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "It's good! I've never had wake-up tea before!"

"It's a butler's duty to see that the master has a refreshing start to the day."

"Wow! Wolfram! You should take note!"

The German butler growled at Hannah.

Hilde arrived as she was finishing the first meal, carrying one of the ornate heavy dresses in her arms, bowing, smiling for the girl. "Well then, Master Sullivan, please change..."

"I want to wear clothes from the outside world," Sullivan squealed excitedly, much to Hilde and Wolfram's outrage.

"Well, aside from Young Master and Jim's clothes, we don't have anything that would fit you..." Hannah said, scratching the back of her head.

Jim blushed. "Oh, no! You're not wearing my clothes!"

"It's fine," Sullivan said when Hannah translated what he was saying. "Take them off!" The poor boy hid behind Hannah's back when she translated what she said.

"A boy's clothing?!" Hilde practically shrieked. "Master Sullivan, that won't do!"

"Why not?" the Green Witch whined.

"Young lady," Hannah said. "Would you let me take this bed cover?"

"I don't mind," she said as Hannah took the cover and walked off with it. "But what do you need it for?"

"Just a moment. Jim, would you keep her entertained while I work?"

The blonde boy stood up in his seat. "What?! Hannah! Don't leave me here with-" The door closed. "-them..." He turned to face Sullivan, who stared at him with curiosity. "Uh..." He glanced at Wolfram and Hilde, who were glaring at him. No doubt that haven't forgiven him for smacking the crone the other day. Jim sat back into his seat, mentally pleading for Hannah to come back.

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

"I'm back!" Hannah fitted Sullivan with her new clothes and horned headdress. She approached the mirror on wobbly legs and was awed. "Hannah, this is amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked it," Hannah said, wiping sweat off her forehead. In the background, Hilde and Wolfram watched with a hint of envy.

"How did you make it in such a short time?" the Green Witch asked.

"That's a trade secret," Hannah giggled. "I know it's nowhere near what a practiced tailor would do, but..."

"No! It's easy to move around. I like it!"

"Well then." Hannah picked her up bridal style. "Let's have breakfast." She noticed Jim clinging to her side. "What's with you?"

"Please don't leave me with those two," he said, glancing back at a bitter looking Wolfram and Hilde. "There's something about them that feels wrong."

* * *

"I can't believe everything is all laid out," Sullivan cheered at the breakfast set before her. "Wolfram can't do this all by himself! Let's dig in!" She reached for the fork, but her hand was slapped by Hannah. "Ow!"

"Sorry. But you're using the silverware in the wrong order."

"Order?" she repeated, confused. Then she flinched and leaned back when realizing how close the silver-haired woman was to her.

"Yes. Silverware is supposed to used from the outside in. When eating the hors d'oeuvre, please use the outermost knife and fork."

"It's fine as long as I can eat it, right?" Sullivan said, pouting.

"No, young lady," Hannah said assertively, almost close to scolding. "A landlord should value dignity. I realize this is rude, but...your table manners aren't exactly first class."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Wolfram shouted.

Hannah gave him a look of cold disdain. "Being overly affectionate and spoiling your young master is not part of a butler's duties. I have to be cold to say this, but I say it so you won't be disgraced. Also," she said, giving Sullivan a smile. "There's nothing to be lost by gaining knowledge."

Sullivan was excited to hear this. "Knowledge...that's right! Teach me more!"

On the other side of the breakfast table, Jim smiled as he ate. _That's right, Hannah, keep eating her out in the palm of your hand._

Meanwhile, in the background, Wolfram watched with narrow eyes.

* * *

Sullivan let out a burp when she was finished eating. "Ah...that was great."

"Young lady, when you have finished eating, you put your silverware diagonally onto the plate to show that you're finished. The servants will take it away."

"Oh. I see. Like this?"

"Yes."

Mey-Rin soon entered the room with a little bow, walking towards the table and starting to clear it. Nothing was broken or wobbling. It seemed the sombre mood induced by the young master's illness bred some much needed competence. Or at least more attention to detail and duty.

"What are your plans for today?" Hannah asked.

"I want you to tell me many more things," Sullivan shouted happily.

"Young lady," Wolfram shouted, concerned.

"I'll perform my duties as the Green Witch too!"

"...Ja..."

* * *

"I can't stand it," Baldroy shouted as Mey-Rin entered the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she put the dishes in the sink.

"That bitch Hannah! Looking all fine, how about the young master!"

"I feel the same, what a cold hearted guy! Says Wilde," said Snake.

"You say that, but..." Mey-Rin was lost for words.

"Don't you think Hannah has her own plan?" Tanaka asked as he drank his tea.

"Gramps..." Baldroy stopped his ready enraged answer.

"Isn't taking care of your master at a time like this what a butler is? Says Oscar," Snake asked.

"Ho, ho, ho. Is that so? Worrying about your master isn't a butler's only duty." He drank his tea again. The staff gave him confused looks. "You have to make sure your master returns to a perfect situation."

* * *

Master Bedroom...

"Teach me about your language," Sullivan demanded.

"English?" Hannah questioned.

"Yes. When I meet Ciel wouldn't it be better if I talk to him?"

"Mmm..." Hannah hummed thoughtfully. "I don't have any useful texts beside this..." She pulled out a book from her bag. "It might be a bit too advanced to start with though."

"What is it?" Sullivan asked.

"It's a summary of English folk remedies."

"Really?!" She snatched the book out of Hannah's hands and opened a random page. "What is this magic elixir?" She pointed to an illustration.

"That is opium tincture."

Sullivan raised an eyebrow. "O...pee..." she tried to pronounce. "Sounds a bit obscene, doesn't it? Makes my heart beat faster..."

"It's mostly used as cough and pain medicine," Hannah explained. "It's liquid mixture of mustard seeds."

"Really? And what is this?" Sullivan pointed to another illustration. This one depicted a woman having meat wrapped around her neck.

"It's a remedy for throat pain, wrapping bacon cooked in oil around your neck," Hannah explained. "It says there is medicinal value in bacon. Although I'm not so sure about that..."

Jim scoffed. "That's nothing. They once used ground cockroach entrails mixed with oil to treat ear aches."

Sullivan was excited. "What?! I've never heard that before! WOLFRAM! Get some bacon and cockroaches! I have to try this!"

"J-Ja," Wolfram stuttered, leaving the room.

"Wolfram," Hilde said, tapping his shoulder. Accompanying her were the two other village girls. "Can we talk outside for a second?"

* * *

"Why did you allow these strangers those outsiders to stay," she said sternly to him. "They're nothing but a bad influence on Master Sullivan!"

"As if I don't know that," he growled. "But when she gets like that, no one can stop her."

Hilde poked his chest. "Don't come running to me when it bites you up the arse!"

* * *

Guest bedroom...

"Young Master," Finnian called to the little shivering bundle. "Won't you eat? Just a little?"

"N-N-No. I don't want it. I don't want to eat."

"T-Then, how bout some warm milk?"

Ciel poked his head out from the blanket. "With honey?"

"Let's put a lot of honey and make it really sweet," Finnian announced cheerfully as he picked up the honey wand. After a generous amount of honey being stirred and mixed he picked up the cup. "Okay. I'll blow it to cool it for you." Unfortunately, his lungs' capacity created gale force winds splattering milk all over Ciel, making him shout in surprised and mild discomfort. "Aaah! Sorry! I'll clean it up right away!" He grabbed a rag and was about to reach Ciel's face when he suddenly stopped. He knew that with his strength, he could hurt him. So he gently wiped the milk off, more gently than he usually did. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Ciel said.

Finnian sighed in relief. "Young Master, when you're done, let's get some fresh air."

Ciel curled his legs into his chest. "I don't want to. It's scary outside. Scary..."

"Young Master?" Ciel's response to Finnian was a whimper. The gardner made a determined face. "It'll be fine! If any scary things come, I'll get rid of them all! I'll protect you no matter what! When you gave me my name, that's when I decided!"

Ciel's reaction was not what Finnian was expecting: he buried his face into his knees and wept bitterly. "I'm not worth protecting. Not just me...but rather..."

"Young Master..." 


	82. His Maid, Service

**1888...**

In a laboratory in an undisclosed location, several scientists were rushing to destroy all evidence of their existence since their research had somehow got leaked to the government. One scientist in particular was in charge of destroying the test subjects. He managed to destroy all but one. Because this one managed to fight back. And fight back hard. He destroyed not only the scientist in charge to kill him, but all the other scientists as well. He opened a latch that led to the outside world and was surprised to find two boys accompanied with a tall, dark-skinned, silver-haired woman.

When she saw the blood, Hannah readied to fight, "Step back."

"Wait." Ciel stopped her. "What is your name?"

_Back then, I didn't know what the young master meant. But I do now. That one word changed my destiny._

* * *

**Present...**

"Not worth it," Ciel wept. "Not worth it..."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" shouted Finnian, distraught at what he was saying. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! I couldn't do anything but destroy. But you taught me how to grow! You made me from Subject Number Twelve to Finnian!" Ciel went quieting, listening. Finnian brushed his tears away, trying to keep his voice sounding optimistic. "You're just a bit scared from getting hurt! It's fine! I'm sure Miss Annafellows would do something about it. And Jim would be happy to see you up and..."

"NO!" Ciel screamed in anger. "NOT JIM! I HATE HIM!! HE..." The sound of the door slightly knocking made him stop screaming and he hid under the blanket again.

"I'll look," the gardener said. He opened the door. "Ah, Ha-" Hannah shushed him silently. In her arms was Sullivan.

"Lord Sullivan came to see you, Young Master," the gardener announced.

"Sullivan..."

"Yes," said the Green Witch. "How are you?"

Finnian made a surprised gasp. "Master Sullivan! You're speaking English! Cool!"

Sullivan made a smug smile. "I'm a witch. Though it's not perfect or anything."

"Finnian, can you clear the dishes?" Hannah asked in a whisper.

"Y-Yes."

When he left, Sullivan explained why she was here to Ciel. "I came to change your bandages."

"...Will it hurt?"

"It will hurt more if I don't."

Hesitantly, the boy removed himself from the blanket and stood up. Still blind, he couldn't see Hannah standing right next to the bed.

"I'll have to touch you," Sullivan warned.

"Fine," Ciel mumbled.

First, Sullivan undid the bandage around his head and right eye. And when he opened both eyes, she immediately saw the contract mark in his right eye. "You're healing quite fast." Despite the concern and doubt in her eyes as she worked with salves and bandages, Sullivan managed to inject some pep into her speech as the work was coming to an end. "That's expected of a young man, you're so full of life."

* * *

"How is he?" Jim asked as Hannah left the room with Sullivan in her arms.

"It's fine," she said. She said to Sullivan, "Thank you for seeing the young master."

"It's nothing. Moreover, I want to ask you two something." Her gaze was sharp and inquisitive. "I didn't want to bring this up in front of Wolf last night but you three… you are devil worshipers, are you not?"

Hannah and Jim's eyes widened a little. "What?"

"There's no need to hide it. Witches were accused of devil worship by the Inquisition as well." There was a moment of silence. "I saw the inverted pentagram on your chest and in his eye. Am I wrong?"

"It's a bit different from devil worship," Hannah said sadly.

"Meaning?"

"The young master was kidnapped and taken to a place where he lost his faith in God. He was to be taken to a cult to be sacrificed in order to summon a demon, but I rescued him before that could happen." Hannah was told not to lie to Ciel, but that didn't mean she could not...find a loophole or two when speaking to others.

Sullivan let out a laugh. "That's stupid! There's no way an amateur could summon a demon!"

"That's not always the case you know. Demons are always fickle..."

"As if you would know, you amateur! If it fails, you'll be cursed by the demon!"

Hannah blushed. "I see..."

Sullivan folded her arms in a huff. "So Ciel was forced to take the symbol into his eye." She turned to Jim. "Were you sacrificed as well?"

Jim's face fell. "No. I..." He rubbed his left upper arm nervously. "I'm the reason Ciel turned his back on God."

Her eyebrow raised. "What did you do?"

"...I don't..."

"No." Sullivan raised her hand. "I don't want to know. It's a sad story right? I won't force it out of either of you." She paused. "Do any of the staff know?"

"No. This is a secret between the young master, Jim and me," Hannah said.

"I see," Sullivan said, nodding. "Then I will keep it, too."

"Thank you for your consideration.

* * *

"Ciel's wounds are healing well." With a teacup and cakes, Sullivan started to explain the situation to the group. "Emotionally, he's terribly unstable but suffers from no memory loss."

"Will his eyes be okay?" Mey-Rin asked.

"His eyes are unhurt. It's probably a psychological effect due to shock. He will be fine as long as his body and mind heal."

The Phantomhive staff all breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad!"

"In any case," continued the little witch. "He should get proper rest and nutrition. He should be able to move soon if he does."

"Really? We should head back to the manor as soon as he can move around. He'd be more at ease at home," Baldroy considered, speaking to the servants, giving off energy and enthusiasm.

Sullivan looked down sadly. "Yes. That would be better..."

"I'll give him the chef's special stamina dinner," Baldroy announced his intentions loudly as he descended through the corridor. "Meat! Meat is what he needs!!"

"That's right," Mey-Rin answered, picking up the empty plates and rushing to follow the chef.

"I'll bring him some snacks," Finnian exclaimed.

"Let's make scones. Says Emily," said Snake.

"Please don't increase the work," Hannah murmured.

"The preparations for meat will take some time," Wolfram said. "You should help out as well."

"But..." Hannah glanced at Sullivan.

"I'll be reading so don't worry about me," the Green Witch said as she held up the English book, bright and excited once more. "I'll be looking forward to dinner!"

"Understood," Hannah said. "Jim, you stay here and keep her entertained."

"What?! Hannah!"

"Goodbye."

Jim stood in silence, staring back at Sullivan, who drummed her fingers on her upper arms as if waiting for him to do something. "Uh...do you play chess?"

"What's chess?"

Jim knew he was going to have a long day.

* * *

"Excuse me," Hannah called out when she was done marinating the meat. "We're out of white wine for cooking."

"The wine cellar is down the stairs, all the way down to the right," Wolfram said, his eyes remained focused on the measurements for the spices.

"Understood. Snake, could you accompany me?"

Snake followed Hannah, down the hall, all the way to the...left? "The cellar is on the right, isn't it? Says Oscar."

Hannah smirked. "I said we're out of wine. I didn't say I was getting some."

"Eh?" They walked down the hall until they came to a brick wall. "A dead end. Says Oscar."

Hannah narrowed her eyes and tapped her knuckles on the wall, hearing an echo as she did. "The sound is reverberating so there should be a large space behind this." She began patting and rubbing every brick.

Snake made a confused face. "Indigo, what are you doing? Says Oscar." He got his answer when she pressed a brick and the wall opened, revealing a staircase that went down into darkness. "It looks quite deep. I can't see anything in the dark. Says Oscar."

"Hey. Just what do you think you are doing?" Both Snake and Hannah froze at the sound of Wolfram's voice. He marched up to them and blocked the doorway, closing it as he did. He made another one of his scary glares that did not intimidate Hannah. "I said the wine cellar was down to the RIGHT. Didn't I?"

Hannah played innocence. "I'm sorry. This is a very large castle. What kind of room could be down there?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!"

Hannah nodded. "Understood. Let's go, Snake." She turned to leave. She whispered something only Snake could hear.

"The next time I see you here, you're done for," Wolfram warned.

She smiled. "Certainly," she said out loud.

"You're being absurd," Snake muttered to himself. "Says Oscar." But what Wolfram didn't notice was that Oscar had already left Snake's shoulder.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Jim shouted. "The Bishop moves diagonally! The Knight moves in an L shape!"

"Who invented these silly rules," Sullivan complained, swatting the pieces to the ground. Jim had to draw the board on a large piece of paper and instead of actual pieces, he used round paper cut outs with pictures of the pieces on them. "This is a stupid game!"

"It's not stupid! It's a game that challenges your intellect!"

"I'm a witch! I know my way through potions, herbs, elixirs and spells! I don't need a silly game to challenge my intellect!"

"You're just saying that because you're a sore loser!"

"Peasant!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a scream. One that Jim instantly recognized. "Ciel!" He got up to run, but Sullivan grabbed him. "Let go!"

"No! You can't just leave me here! I can't walk!"

"Oh, fine! Hop on my back!"

* * *

Jim, carrying Sullivan on his back, kicked the door to the bedroom open. Ciel was screaming, clinging to Finnian, whose back had bloody claw marks. Hannah and the other adults were unable to approach. And the window was broken. "What happened here?" Sullivan demanded.

"The werewolf attacked," Wolfram explained.

"HERE?!"

"No more! No more," wailed Ciel. "I wanna go home!"

"Young Master," Finnian tried to console him. "It's all right."

Sullivan made an angry expression. "Wolfram! Prepare for the Green Witch's 'service'!"

"Ja."

Hannah looked at her. "Master Sullivan?"

"It'll be fine. I'm the Green Witch. I will protect this village no matter what!"

Jim gave Wolfram a suspicious look as he lifted the girl off his shoulders and carried her off.

* * *

Wolfram carried her into an elevator and descended down into a hidden chamber. He set her down before a circle runes...surrounded by werewolves. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, beasts of the forests," she said. She was given a wand with a crystal on the end of it and began to draw more runes in the circle, chanting in her native tongue. What she, Wolfram, and the other werewolves didn't know was that they were being watched by Oscar.

* * *

"Young Master, come out already," said Baldroy.

"You still have to rest," insisted Mey-Rin.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" wailed Ciel, wrapping himself in a blanket. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

"P-Please calm down, Smile. Says Goethe," Snake cooed.

"SHUT UP!"

Finnian was panicking while trying to keep still so Hannah could redo the bandages over his wound. She glared at the crying, blind boy hiding under the covers. She had no choice but to obey her master's orders, but was this really her master anymore? "Well," she muttered. "What to do?"

Jim just lingered in the doorway for a while before returning to the corridor. He banged his fist into a wall and slid down, sobbing. "I failed...again."


	83. His Maid, Descent

"We finally got him back into bed," Mey-Rin murmured outside the closed door, slumping, exhausted.

"How will we get him back to normal?" Baldroy asked. He really needed that cigarette.

"An eye for an eye as they say," said Hannah. "Should we shock him once more?"

"Please don't," said Tanaka. "Rest is best for the wounds of the heart. The Young Master must be in turmoil. At times like this, we should not lose our heads or rush things. We need to watch over him."

Jim looked at the door to the bedroom sadly.

"What kind of miasma could turn 'that' young master into this?" Barldroy grumbled. "I don't like the occult. Even though they're saying its magic or whatever, it doesn't sit well with me."

"Hey." Wolfram came back with a sad-looking Sullivan in his arms. "We're going to the village gathering about the werewolf incident. Don't try anything strange," he added with a growl as he walked past Hannah. She noticed the sad look on Sullivan's face.

With nothing else to be done the staff turned away to leave, to rest.

"Hannah?" Bard called.

"Since this is beyond my area of expertise, just this once we will sit and wait."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Buckingham Palace, Double Charles placed a vial filled with leaves in it and a report on the table the Queen was sitting at. "Your Majesty, we have finished analyzing the plant specimen. The ones the Watchdog sent us from the Werewolf Forest."

"Thank you. Leave it here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The two Charles left, though there was one thing on their mind. How did Miss Annafellows bring the specimen to the Palace all the way from Germany in such short notice? Ah, it didn't matter as long as she got the job done.

The Queen read the report and what she saw terrified her. "This is terrible."

"My Queen?" John asked, concerned.

"Whatever shall we do, John? I'm scared!"

Cue the Albert puppet. "Calm down, Victoria," John said through the puppet. "I'm here for you!"

"ALBEEERRRT!!!" cried the Queen. "You're here!"

"Of course! I'm always beside you! Do your best, Victoria!"

That made her more confident and determined. "YES! I _will_ do my best, Albert!" She ran to write a letter. "In order to make a world beautiful..." When she was finished, she sealed the letter and called for Double Charles to deliver it. "...the scary wolf should be killed quickly by the huntsman."

* * *

Ciel was sleeping. He was dreaming that he was on a giant chessboard with several pieces scattered about. And in front of him was...himself. An exact copy of himself but without the eyepatch and contract mark. The copy smiled at him. "How unlike you to be brought to a standstill."

"I'm scared," Ciel whimpered.

"Ah? What's so scary?"

"It's dark. I can't see anything."

The copy laughed and skipped his way toward him. "Then why are you just standing there?" He stopped in front of him. "I know everything about you. I'll tell you why." His smile grew wider. "You're actually scared to look straight at it. That 'proof of sin' beside you."

Ciel looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

The copy leaned in closer. "If it's that bad, why don't you stay here forever?"

"That's..."

"Why do you hesitate? Nothing will hurt here, right?"

"But I'm..."

Ciel's copy wrapped his arms around him. "...I know. Think it over as much as you like."

* * *

Outside the bedroom, Jim and Hannah could hear Ciel squirming and whimpering in his sleep.

"Indigo!" Snake ran up to Hannah breathlessly, stopping in front of her. "Oscar came back. Says Goethe."

"What did he find?"

"An absolute scoop for you, old boy! Says Oscar."

"You used Snake?" Jim asked, confused.

* * *

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the staff. As soon as it was told Snake had news, everyone was to meet in the kitchen. Oscar was sitting on a stool with Snake by his side.

"There are werewolves in the basement?!" exclaimed Mey-Rin. "So Master Sullivan is in league with the werewolves?!"

"That girl was doing something while surrounded by werewolves. Says Oscar," said Snake.

"What something?" demanded Baldroy.

"What...All kinds of things! Says Oscar."

"Well, it's just a snake after all," Baldroy said, doubting the serpent's memory.

"HEY! We remember all the way up until yesterday! Says Oscar."

"But Master Sullivan's worry when the young master was attacked, that didn't seem fake," Mey-Rin pointed out.

"She was shaken when the werewolves attacked the villagers, too," Hannah said, thinking. "She might not want them to attack the village."

"So shouldn't we go to the basement and see for ourselves while we can?" asked Baldory. "Since everyone's out..."

"No," Hannah said. "When Snake and I opened that hidden door in the wall, there was some kind of charm on the entrance. It might be 'something magic' that warns for intruders."

"So it wasn't some spell," Jim pointed out. "It was some sort of alarm bell?"

"That's why that guy came flying in. Says Oscar."

"Well, I don't mind if there's some kind of contraptions, so..." Hannah turned to leave. "When Wolfram shows up, could you keep him at bay for a while?"

Mey-Rin tilted her head, confused. "What will you do?"

Hannah grinned. "How can I be the Phantomhive butler if I can't sneak unnoticed?"

* * *

Getting past the door without tripping the alarm was easy. All she dig her way under the door and into the room. "Well then, all that was needed was blunt force," she murmured, patting the dust off her skirt. She came into a round-domed, tower-like structure plunging down deeper into the ground. Likely to the depths of the chasm outside. A delicate bridge took them to a cage-like structure set on a pillar. An elevator perhaps. It was such an odd contraption.

Hannah took one look down the pit...and jumped down. She landed on the ground with a thud. She looked around and saw, on the ground before her, a ring of symbols with a crystal wand in the center. "This is the magic wand, then," she thought, examining it. "Is it a type of calcite?" She looked at the symbols on the ground. "The Theban Script of witches. It's been a while since I last saw it."

She narrowed her eyes at the script. "This reads like alchemy. Perhaps this is not a spell, but a recipe for...something." She read it over and her eyes widened. "This is...!!!"

* * *

"We're back," Wolfram announced with Hilde by his side. In their arms were baskets full of potatoes. "We've supplied the food for tomorrow..." He paused and did a headcount. "Where's the woman butler?"

"Uh..." Baldroy and Mey-Rin said.

"Wait," the former whispered. "How are we supposed to stall him if we can't understand German?!"

"If Finny was here, we'd understand a little..." the latter whispered back.

"I said what happened to the butler!"

"Uh..."

Suddenly, Hilde let out a scream. Everyone turned and saw her whimpering in fear as Oscar wrapped himself around her shoulders. And then he crawled into her bosom and down her dress. The poor woman was probably on the verge of wetting herself. The staff could just watch in shock.

"Don't move. It'll be worse if he bites you." Hannah appeared out of nowhere and gently reached up the skirt and pulled the snake out. Hilde needed a chair to sit down. Hannah tutted Oscar. "You need to cool your head outside. Come, Snake."

The two were about to walk out the door when Wolfram grabbed Hannah's hand. "We'll have you leave tomorrow. We can't have you angering the werewolves any further. End of discussion."

Hannah blinked. "Understood..."

* * *

Outside the manor, one of the snakes was beating Oscar with its tail. "Oscar, you are the worst! Says Emily," Snake said. "I didn't coil her to feel her up! I just wanted to smell her! Says Oscar." Oscar turned its head to Hannah. "It's yet another scoop. That woman. She smells like a werewolf! Says Oscar."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. So does that mean that..."

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation." The new voice startled the group somewhat. They turned to see a figure come out of the bushes. It was a pure white horse that seemed to be smiling mischievously at them. "Do excuse me," the voice said again. The man riding the horse jumped off and presented himself to Hannah.

"It's been a while, John," Hannah said.

"Indeed," he said as he held out a letter. "I'm here to deliver a message from the Queen."


	84. His Maid, Enraged

"Did you actually come all the way here by horse, Mr. John Brown?" Hannah asked humorously.

"Of course not! How could I let my beloved horse face such a terrible road?" The horse made an angry glare at him.

"Is that so? I'm glad you were not affected by the werewolves' miasma."

"Thank you." Brown looked around. "By the way, where is the earl?"

"I am very sorry," Hannah said sincerely. "My master is not feeling well at the moment. I shall deliver your letter to him."

Brown narrowed his eyes. "That's very troubling. 'This is urgent, so read it immediately!' That's what's attached to the message." He handed her the letter. "Then I have no choice. Just this once, may I ask you to read the contents?"

"What? Me?"

"It is an urgent matter."

"Well then, excuse me." Hannah opened the envelope, careful not to tear it and looked at the letter inside. What she read made her eyes widen. "This is...!!!"

"Well then, I have delivered," John said as he hopped back onto his horse. "I'll be taking my leave now."

"Watch out for werewolves," Hannah called out.

"Thank you. Tell the earl to take care," he said as he rode off.

Hannah looked down at the letter. "Well. It seems we can finally pick up the pace."

* * *

"My lady," Wolfram called out. He opened the door to Sullivan's bedroom. "It's almost dinnertime, so..." He stopped when he saw her reading that English book.

"Yes. I understand," Sullivan said sadly. The meeting with the villagers did not go well. They told her she was too distracted talking to the outsiders. She was to make the ultimate spell to appease the werewolves or everything will be destroyed. That meant the outsiders had to leave right away. "Wolf. I really can't see them off tomorrow?"

"No. It is dangerous in the werewolves' forest."

"But..."

"Please understand, young lady. If something happened to you, we..."

"I KNOW!" Sullivan shouted in frustration. Tears started to run down her face. "I know, but..." She clung to the book. "Only for one minute! I want to see the outside world! I want to know more about the world they live in, Wolfram!"

Wolfram's fists shook. "You can't. Even if it's you asking, I can't let you go." Sullivan was shocked. "We were wrong to let them in after all!" He turned to leave. "I'll take you to your dinner room."

"Wolfram!" Sullivan stood up and tried to reach for him, but her bound feet made her fall onto her face.

"My lady! Are you all right?!" He ran to her and held her in his arms.

"I'm fine." She heard him make a sound. "Wolfram?" She looked to see that he was crying.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

She hugged him tight. "Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. I will complete the ultimate magic and protect all of you."

* * *

Jim was standing outside Ciel's door, listening in to Ciel and Finnian. Still no progress. He sighed. "I guess I should just go back to my room. I'm not really doing anything standing here."

"Indeed. You should." Jim looked up to see Hannah standing next to him. But there was something wrong with her.

"Hannah? Why do you look so angry?"

"Because I've had it. Now go."

"Han..."

"I said _go_." Jim didn't leave. Hannah's fists started to tremble. "Please. What I'm about to do will make you hate me."

"Why would I hate you? Hannah, you're scaring me."

The female butler said nothing. She knocked on the door. Finnian answered it and she pushed him aside, ignoring his confusion. "Finny," she said with a cold tone. "Will you leave for a while and take Jim with you? I have something very important to discuss with the young master."

Ciel saw her and immediately started crying. "NO! GO AWAY!"

Hannah ignored him and continued walking toward the bed, only to be blocked by Finnian. "Did you hear what I said? Please. Leave."

But the gardener did not move. "Please wait! The young master still isn't..." He didn't finish his sentence. She grabbed him by the arm and tossed him out of the room. He hit the wall with a crash. "Ow..." he muttered, rubbing his head.

"Hannah!" exclaimed Jim with horror. "What are you doing?!"

"Go," was all she said.

"H-Hannah?" Suddenly, his eyes widened. "No! No! No! Don't do it! Don't do it! You promised-" With a swift karate chop to the neck, she knocked him out cold then tossed him into Finnian's arms.

"Thank you for taking care of the young master," she said with cold finality. "It won't be necessary anymore." She slammed the door shut, locked it, then placed a heavy dresser in front of it.

All alone, she walked toward the shivering bundle on the bed and stopped inches from it. "We received a letter from the Queen. And it seems we will be thrown out of this village tomorrow morning." This bit of news did not change anything. Hannah sighed with impatience. "Brooding over your fears and regrets, hiding under a blanket is not what you should be doing right now." She gave the blanket a gentle tug. "Come. Get out of bed."

"N...N...No."

"Oh? Well." Black smoke started to blow out from under her skirt. "You will abandon your position as the Queen's Watchdog, then? Very well." The smoke began to cover the room in darkness. "You won't have to experience any hardships if you're no longer the Queen's Watchdog. No one will blame you for wanting that forever." There was nothing but darkness now. No source of even the tiniest light. "The servants will surely treat you well." She paused.

"However..."

A pair of glowing red eyes appeared out of nowhere. " ** _ABANDONING YOUR REVENGE MIDWAY IS AGAINST THE CONTRACT._** " The darkness grabbed Ciel out of the blanket and coiled around him. He could only whimper as it covered his mouth and brought him closer to the eyes. So close, he could see his reflection in them. " _ **Ahh. What an utterly boring end. I feel sorry for all the people who became victim to your boring existence and your pathetic attempt at revenge. Well, since you're going to disappear anyway, it's not as if you care. In fact, the only regret I have is how much Jim will hate me for devouring the only person he ever loved. Then again, you never loved him anyway, so why should you care?**_ " A salivating mouth appeared under the eyes and licked its lips. " _ **It may not be what I was hoping for, but...IT MIGHT FILL ME UP A LITTLE BIT.**_ "

_Am I going to die? I haven't carried out my revenge yet. Even the devil's given up on me._


	85. His Maid, Disappointed

"So. Have you decided?" The other Ciel said. "To stay here forever?" Ciel said nothing. "You're so silly. No one asked you to take revenge," the other said as he embraced him.

"I know."

"If you know, then why do you seek revenge?" the other Ciel asked as he backed away a little bit. Then his nose and mouth began to bleed and his eyes became opaque and dull. "With the power you gained by sacrificing me."

Ciel gasped. He suddenly realized he was stripped of all clothing except for a loincloth. He hugged himself to keep himself warm.

"Because you made that choice," the other Ciel said. The whole environment turned into a giant chessboard. "Many people were sacrificed."

"I...I..."

"Did you want me to forgive you?"

"No..."

Madame Red stepped out of the shadows. "Did you want to leave your weak self behind?"

"No!"

Joker and Doll stepped into view. "Did you want everything to be yours?"

"NO!"

"I know!" Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive stepped toward their son. "You wanted to avenge us, didn't you?"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

A pair of red eyes appeared out of the blackness. " ** _Then, why is it that you made such a great sacrifice with even that soul of yours at stake to make a contract with me?_** "

Ciel's eyes widened. He thought of everything he'd done in the past three years and said, "That's right. I made a contract with a demon because...the reason I wanted a power that could not be defeated by anyone is...I am..." He stood up and his face turned from fear to determination and anger. "I am not so noble that I would stake my life for someone else. Nor am I so forgiving that I would sit by and allow someone to trample me. I am a selfish and self-righteous human being! THAT'S why!!!" The figures all began to disappear as he began to run forward and his rags turned into dark, fancy clothes with a top hat and eyepatch. "To clear my own name, I used your power. NOT FOR ANYONE ELSE!!! BUT FOR MYSELF!!!!!"

The whole world shattered around him, but he kept running forward. Running...running...running...growing stronger...stronger...stronger...stronger!!!!

"HAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Ciel's eyes snapped open. "YOU BITCH! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!!!!!" The darkness receded until he was back in the room with Hannah by his side, looking more human now. Ciel coughed violently and glared at her. She saw it: his eyes had regained their sight. "Damn it, I've never had such a terrible wake-up call! This is terrible behavior towards your master, Hannah!"

" _ **Yes.**_ " The dark-skinned, silver-haired woman smiled and bowed. "Do excuse me. You were tossing and turning so badly. Good morning, my lord."

Both master and slave smiled to one another. Then Ciel kicked her in the left shoulder. "You really tried to eat me just now, did you?"

"No, no. I was only ninety percent serious."

"So you basically decided on it already."

"Tanaka-san told me not to take drastic measures, so I kept it off for a while, but..." She paused, trying to find the right words. "You were carrying on like a baby, so I unconsciously..."

Ciel kicked her again. "Like you would 'unconsciously' eat your master. Damn demon."

Hannah wrapped her arms around him. "Yes. Because I am a demon. And a butler." A few tears dropped down her face. "And I hated every moment of it. It's not normal for a demon to feel genuine love, but..."

"No." Ciel held up his hand. "I understand. It's your nature."

"Still, I didn't want to do it. Especially since I made the promise to Jim."

Ciel looked down sadly. "Hannah. Bring Jim and the others here. There's something I want to say to them." He reached for his eyepatch and placed it on over his right eye again.

"Certainly."

A heap of concerned, eavesdropping Phantomhive servants fell through the doorway, collapsing in pained groans on the floor and on each other, as soon as the door was opened by the butler on her way to fulfill the young master's request. Tanaka was able to avoid the lurch and tumble by staying a bit behind the group although the old man could not avoid the wobble of a misstep. "Sheesh," Hannah muttered. "What kind of servants would listen in on their master?"

"Get off of me," Jim shouted as he squirmed out of the pile. "Useless bunch of idiots!"

"Jim." Ciel called out. "That's true. They are idiots. But they're not useless."

"Young master!" Finnian surged, tossing everyone away from his back, to heap on their own, groaning over the sudden bucking, rushing towards the bed, arms outstretched, weeping. "You're back to normal!"

"Stop right there!" Hannah grabbed him and held him up by the collar of his shirt. "He's already fully recovered. Are you trying to put him out again?"

"AH! Sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Finny," the boy earl called, extending his hand. "Thank you for taking care of me. I'm fine now." Gently, Finny took it, pressing his forehead against the bruised and bandaged fingers. "Everyone please come here. There is something I have to tell you." Everyone lined up single file in front of the bed. What he said next shocked everyone. "I'm sorry." Everyone's jaws dropped. Did he...?! "Through my carelessness, I have caused you to suffer and worry. Please forgive me."

"How can you say such a thing, young master," Mey-Rin stammered.

"Please raise you head," Baldroy insisted.

"You can't help a curse. Says Emily." Snake added.

"That's right," Finnian agreed, nodding hard.

Tanaka, Hannah and Jim said nothing.

"No," Ciel said, shaking his head. "Even that 'me' up until yesterday was still me. As your master, I swear I will never have you see me in such a sorry state ever again. So that's why I ask...please serve me again from today on."

"Yes sir!" the Phantomhive staff exclaimed.

"...Says Bronte," said Snake. And just like that, he killed the mood.

"That's no way to end it..." Mey-Rin muttered.

"YOU RUINED IT!" Baldroy shouted at him.

"You really expect me to go back to you?" Jim said with a hint of anger. Ciel glanced at him. "Because from the way you shouted at me in that pitiful state, you've always hated me. Why should I go back to you?"

In response, Ciel walked up to him and hugged him. Jim was stunned. "I'm sorry. Whatever I said, it was from a long time ago."

Jim didn't say a word at first. Then he broke down, sobbing. "I was so...helpless!"

"I know," Ciel said. "You don't like being alone and making ties with others is hard for you. But, you did manage without me. You made Sullivan happy with your company."

"But it wasn't the same without you..."

The boy earl patted his back. "But you managed." Then he pulled away. "By the way, there's something I want all of you to do," he said to everyone in the room. He blushed. "Please forget about how I was up until yesterday! Right now!"

Everyone, including Jim, burst out laughing. "Hell no," he said. "There's no way anyone would forget that!"

"Yep, that will be quite hard," Baldroy laughed, his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"At your age, it's fine to be like yesterday, you know," said Mey-Rin.

"I value all my memories," said Finnian with a smile.

Snake turned away and bit into his hand to stop himself from laughing. Hannah did the same, but it was hard to contain her laughter.

"Ah, so that means," Mey-Rin said to Ciel, acting serious now. "You have memories up until yesterday, too?"

"Yes," the boy earl said, still embarrassed. "Though I'd like to get rid of them. I didn't do those things because I wanted to, though."

Hannah raised her eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"I feared even the littlest things and I completely lost my self-control. I really can't put it into words."

Baldroy understood perfectly, being a war veteran. "That happens a lot on the battlefield a lot though, doesn't it?" Ciel turned to face him. "Even a well-trained soldier can panic when they get wounded unexpectedly." He crossed his arms in thought. "It happens a lot. So it's only normal you got like that..."

"It's true," Hannah said. "When you fell to the curse, that appearance had quite an impact. I wonder if they're aiming for a psychological attack as well?"

Ciel turned to face her. "'Aiming'? What do you mean?"

She gave him the letter John Brown gave her. "Read this."

Ciel read the letter. All it had was letters and numbers. C4H8CL2S, NaOCL. "Is this a code?"

"It was an emergency, so I had to make the decision myself, but," Hannah said. "I had the Royal Family do a component analysis on the plants from the Werewolf Forest. And the 'magic cure' used to heal you."

Ciel smirked. "So this is the true identity of the curse. I see."

"Yes. And Master Sullivan acted according to the werewolves' wishes and is trying to complete the 'ultimate magic'." Hannah thought back to the alchemic symbols found on the basement floor.

Ciel flipped the note over. "Hmm? There's more?" When he read it, he scoffed. "She's absurd as ever!"

_PS: It would give me great pleasure if the little witch will come to tea with me._


	86. His Maid, Encouragement

Ciel reread the letter again before tossing it onto the bed. "As if it'd be that easy!"

"As expected of Her Majesty," Hannah said with a smirk. "Even her selfishness is on a royal level."

"There's no time left until tomorrow morning," Ciel said as he stepped out of bed. "Make preparations to leave," he said to the servants. "Further instructions will come after that."

"YES, SIR!" exclaimed the servants before leaving.

"Hannah, dress me," Ciel said to the female butler. "And tell more more about the information you gathered."

"Yes, sir."

"And also, a morning tea that will firmly wake me up."

"Yes, my lord."

"What about me?" asked Jim.

Ciel put a hand on his shoulder. "Share some tea with me. After that, I'd like you to put the charm on Sullivan one more time for me."

Jim smiled. "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Sullivan completed the final circle and raised the wand. "The contract formed in ancient times. I, the descendant of the Green Witch, will execute it here and now. Oh, werewolves, please see it with your own eyes! This is..." She slammed the wand into the center. "THE ULTIMATE MAGIC!" The runes surrounding the circles glowed and the werewolves howled in triumph. She smiled. "Finally...with this..." She passed out.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Sullivan slowly opened her eyes to see Wolfram standing over her. She looked around and slowly realized she was in her bedroom.

"Wolfram..." She pressed a hand on her forehead. "That's right. I completed the ultimate magic and must have passed out."

"Yes," the butler said, nodding. "Young lady, thank you so much for all your hard work. Please let me help you change into your bedclothes."

Sullivan sighed with relief. "Finally, we can all have some peace of mind."

"Indeed," Wolfram said as he slowly took off her shoes. He stopped when he saw her bound feet.

"Wolfram? You're making that face again."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember, the day I was named Green Witch?"

Wolfram tried to block out the memory of Sullivan's feet being bound for the first time and being made to wear those very small shoes. "How could I ever forget?"

"Don't make such a gloomy face. I am proud of these feet. This is proof that I am a descendant of the Green Witch. I'm happy that I managed to fulfill one of my duties as the Green Witch today." She looked out the window solemnly. "I don't remember her face anymore, but...do you think my mother would be happy about it?"

"Of course, my lady," Wolfram agreed in earnest. "Everyone is proud of you."

The little witch smiled. Then she frowned again. "However, now that I have completed the ultimate magic, what should I do now?" Wolfram didn't know what to say. Then her face lit up. "I know! Let's go outside and learn many more things! The village would certainly benefit from-"

"NO!" Sullivan was shocked to hear him say that. "You are the witch and I am the butler. We cannot leave the forest by law!" When he saw that she didn't want to push the subject further, he turned to leave. "You must be tired. Please, get some sleep. I'll get your bedclothes."

"...Okay. I will."

* * *

A light rapping on the window awoke her from her sleep. "What is it?" Using crutches, she walked to the window and pulled back the curtains. She was surprised to see three figures standing on the other side.

"Good evening, Master Sullivan," said Hannah, holding Ciel and Jim in her arms.

"H-How did you get up here?!" Sullivan exclaimed. "If you'll fall, you'll die!"

"You're surprised?" Ciel asked as they were let in. "You're a witch that flies on a broom, are you not?"

"Ciel! You're back to normal!" Elated, Sullivan smiled, clapping, surprised and relieved.

"Yes." Ciel gently rubbed the parts of his face that still had fading marks. "Thanks to you. I wanted to thank you before we left."

"You don't need to…" Sullivan started, smiling, welcoming, friendly before stopping, her expression turning smugger, slyer. "Oh I see," she murmured, chuckling, touching her chin in a pensive manner. "This is that 'thanking with your body thing'."

"What?!" shrieked Jim. "No, it's not!!!"

"Will we be eating stuff off our naked bodies," Sullivan asked, ignoring the shout. "I'm quite interested."

"NO, WE WON'T!!!" shouted Ciel, only to be shushed by Hannah.

"Even better," she said. "We prepared the thing you wanted most."

Sullivan's eyes widened a little. "Wh...What I wanted most, you said?"

"Yes," said Jim with a sly smile. "The outside world."

"The...outside..."

"Yes. You can gain knowledge and experiences that you would never be able to if you stay here."

"But...but..." Sullivan was torn. "I'm the Green Witch. The laws..."

"I see," Ciel said, turning to leave. "It can't be helped. I'm sorry to say strange things like that. You should close the window and get some sleep. We'll be gone by morning, just like a dream."

"For what it's worth," said Jim. "You really were a great friend. To both me and Ciel."

Before Ciel could take that first step out the window, Sullivan grabbed his cape. "Wait!" He stopped. "I'll come! I want to learn many more things!"

The boys and Hannah smiled. "Well then, young lady," said the silver-haired butler. "Let me help you get changed." She grabbed the day dress and helped her put it on. "A debutante should be in full dress when she steps into the new world. Come. Give me your hand." Sullivan took her and Ciel's hands. "We will escort you to a new world."


	87. His Maid, Curiosity

"Where are we going?" Sullivan asked in confusion as Hannah carried her down a spiral staircase with Ciel and Jim leading the way by candlelight. "This is not outside. We're going deeper into the Green Manor!"

"The 'outside world' is beyond there," Ciel pointed to the wall Hannah dug through. The wall that lead to the hidden passage way to the elevator.

"Don't tell me you want to-"

"Shhh," Hannah shushed Sullivan's protest. "If you raise your voice, the werewolves will find us."

The quartet descended down the elevator to the basement where Sullivan did her ritual. "Is this the magic circle?" Ciel asked.

Sullivan said nothing. "The duty of the Green Witch was to create this circle, wasn't it?" Hannah asked.

Sullivan's eyes widened. "Ah! How do you know!"

"A snake told me."

"A...snake? You...you really are a witch!"

Hannah smiled. "I am no witch. I am one hell of a butler."

"She's less of a witch and more of a miracle worker," Jim teased.

"No, I'm not."

Sullivan grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me your secrets, fellow witch!"

"Stop chattering," Ciel shouted. "And don't turn my butler into a criminal." He got to the point. "What is the 'duty of the Green Witch'? Is it connected with this circle?"

Sullivan hesitated, then relented and told the group a new story. "I think I told you that werewolves are clad in miasma, an 'ancient magic that harms humans'. A long time ago, a great amount of magic was present in the atmosphere. That magic, 'miasma', was harmful to humans but like oxygen for magical beasts. However, people prospered and that magic was lost. Apparently, that is the reason we witches lost our power. The werewolves who lost their magic told us witches that if we created the source of the miasma, they would protect us in exchange."

"I see," Hannah said. "So that's what you were taught." She placed Sullivan on the ground walked to the pedestal in the center of the circle.

"Stop!" Sullivan shouted. "If anyone besides the Green Witches touches that altar, it would bring..." She stopped when Hannah pushed it aside and revealed a hidden compartment in the floor with a lever.

"It would bring what?" She pushed the lever and a wall opened, revealing another corridor. "Behold, the entrance to the outside world. You can still go back if you wish."

Sullivan's face of determination never left. "I will go forward."

* * *

Electric lights and exposed wires were pinned to the bare rock of the vaulted ceiling bathing the area in a cold, harsh light that barely wavered, barely changed. The walls were reinforced by metal plates and thick iron bolted bars. It was still rare for electricity to be the choice of light but it said something very interesting about the origin and purpose of the complex. It was too modern and was dug too recently.

"Through here." Ciel led the group to another hidden room. Their eyes widened. It looked like something out of a Jules Verne science fiction novel. It was part map room, part communication centre, part ship-control and part mad scientist laboratory. Machines hummed under the hanging lights, beeped, showing white lines and dots within darkened glass screens. The central one, opposite of the entrance and occupying the whole wall was a detailed map of the witch's village and immediate surroundings. Dots shifted positions on its surface in five second intervals, within the clean white lines that suggested the placement of the houses, streets and trees.

Sullivan looked around, captivated by it all. "Is this...magic?"

"Some of these dots are moving slowly," Ciel said as he looked at one of the maps. "Is this a map of the village?"

Hannah's eyes widened with excitement. "I see! Ha, ha, ha," she laughed. "Humans have really interesting ideas!"

"What do you mean?" asked Jim.

"I believe those blinking dots and luminous maps might be showing the current positions of the villagers."

The children were shocked to hear that. "That's impossible," exclaimed Ciel. "How could you do such a..." He stopped when he saw two blinking lights in the map of the guest bedroom. "Wait. Those amulets!"

"Yes," confirmed Hannah. "Those amulets must be transmitters sending some kind of signal which they can pick up from this room. It was correct to leave them behind."

"If you keep the amulet with you you will be able to avoid the werewolf and the miasma," Ciel repeated that line the Green Witch said, staring at the screens. "I never thought that there would be something this advanced behind all that."

"T-That can't be," exclaimed Sullivan. "Those amulets were prepared by the elders-" She stopped when Hannah placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Someone's coming!"

Excited voices speaking in German walked by the door, approaching and fading as they hid.

Quietly, the quartet followed the voices, careful not to be seen. The single corridor lead to a massive metal door that spanned its width and height. Hannah opened the door and they stepped into what could be described as a massive storage room, full of machinery, pipes and storage containers.

"It must be a factory to make...something," Hannah explained to a confused Sullivan.

"There's an elevator here, too," Ciel pointed out.

"But what is in all these tanks?" Jim asked.

They heard noises, which led them to another, larger room. They gasped when they saw the village crone standing before a huge group of werewolves and holding a vial in her hand. "BEHOLD! Our Green Witch has finally accomplished her job! A miasma denser than ever is condensed in this little bottle. This is going to change history!"

"STOP!" Everyone froze. The werewolves and the crone turned in Sullivan's direction, who was looking like a little child who just got told there's no such thing as Father Christmas. "What does this all mean!!!"

Their surprise was short lived, turning into a rushing race towards Sullivan, a clear attempt to examine and make sure the little witch was unharmed. Each word, each action, each sight only made it more and more obvious that a deep betrayal was ongoing. They were talking about getting her a special suit and were checking her vitals and...

Sullivan's eyes widened in horror as Hannah ripped the head off one of the werewolves...and revealed the shocked face of a human man underneath. "What do you think?" she asked with a smile. "The outside world has many surprises, doesn't it?"

And just like that, Sullivan's whole world began crashing down. "A...man?"

"He was hiding a gas mask in the wolf's snout. This is quite an elaborate farce," Ciel said as he handed her the gas mask into her trembling hands. "The werewolves were men in costume. And the miasma..."

"Is actually a toxic gas," Jim finished. "One created in this factory! This is no magic! It's a chemical weapon!"

"That's right," Ciel said, loud for all to hear. "The werewolves and the curse were all lies to deceive you!"

Tears started forming down Sullivan's face. "But...the magic I created..."

The crone started laughing. "Indeed, what you created was not magic. But it's more amazing than magic!" She held the vial up to her eye level. "When this liquid vaporizes, all living things that come into contact with it will die! You should be proud! You just created the most powerful poisonous gas in history!" She ignored the little girl's distraught face as she went on, "Let's see. We should give this weapon a name. Sullivan. Ultimate weapon. Lezt Waffe. Perfect Ideal. Mist Nebel. Taking the initials of these words, we'll call it...'SLeINe'. No. Better. 'SuLIN'! We'll call it SuLIN!"

Sullivan just stared with no expression other than horror. "Was habe ich gemacht?"


	88. His Maid, Response

Sullivan couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What I've been creating wasn't magic...but toxic gas?" She began sobbing. "I didn't create something to protect the villagers...but a weapon to kill people?!"

"Yep," Jim said. "Everything you learned was all a lie."

Sullivan began hyperventilating. She screamed, "Village elder! Please! Tell me it's all a lie!"

The crone made a confused face, like she didn't understand the girl's suffering. "Why are you crying, Sieglinde? It's because of your wonderful intellect and the perfect environment that allowed you to concentrate on your research that you were able to create the ultimate chemical weapon! Why should you be sad about it! YOU CHANGED HISTORY!" She laughed in triumph. "You're all I have left of the person I lost that day...my dear daughter."

That one revelation shocked Sullivan and her new friends. "D...D...Daughter?"

"Thirteen years ago," Dr. Sullivan said as she put the vial in her pocket. "I took part in a certain military project. The project revolved around a gas that for twenty years couldn't be mass-produced due to its constant danger. Mustard gas. We were looking for a way to use it. Before long, a genius scientist discovered a way to synthesize it, making the project successful. Everything was going well. However..." She rubbed her rough, blistered cheek.

"One day, an explosion occurred at the factory where the gas was produced. The head scientist, my lover, he lost his life. And I was horribly scarred. His brain was the treasure for Deutschland. We couldn't stop grieving for his loss." She suddenly smiled. "But his genes were left inside me and came to life again. The newborn child showed her talent soon enough. At the age of three, she was already able to read and she understood the synthesis of mustard gas!" The mad woman began laughing. "It was then I realized my beloved's brain had come back!

"I contacted the government right away and convinced them to set up a new project! It was the training of a genius that would develop the ultimate chemical weapon! The necessary conditions to train a genius scientist are an environment where she can focus on her research and a reason to keep her motivated. First, we isolated her from the rest of the world and all things that would impair her genius. Ethics and common sense, entertainment and pleasure, etcetera; were all kept away from her. Then, we created a world around her, a place she could feel she belonged to. That was the purpose of the village. The special role of the Green Witch, the mission to protect the villagers from werewolves...Wolf Valley was created!"

Dr. Sullivan laughed again. "It was because you were here that you could concentrate on your research and were able to develop the new weapon in less than ten years! Our project was successful, Sieglinde!!!!"

Sullivan let out a screech of despair and continued crying.

"My lady!" Wolfram burst into the scene, frantic and out of breath just as her fear and disbelief was turning into anger. He was quickly able to deduce the course of events, stopping behind the armed "werewolves", growling, glaring at Hannah, the very obvious thorn in his side. "You bitch!"

Sullivan slowly turned to face Wolfram and she yelled, "You deceived me too, you liar!"

Ciel and Jim went to her side and gently helped her up. "You broke your child's feet and manipulated her into making a weapon," the former growled at the crone. "Children are not their parents' tools!!" He pulled a gun out of his pocket and fired at a pipe on the ceiling. Gas began leaking out, creating the perfect distraction of Ciel and Jim to run with Sullivan in their arms.

"Sieglinde!" shouted the crone.

"After her!" the werewolves shouted, pulling out guns.

"Stop!" Wolfram shouted. "What if you hit a gas cylinder!"

The boys ran into an elevator and Ciel called out as the doors closed, "Hannah! Take care of them all!"

Hannah smiled wickedly at the soldiers before her. "Yesssssss.....massssssster."

* * *

Wolfram ran up the stairs, when he bumped into Hilde. "What is happening, Wolfram?"

"The Englishmen kidnapped the lady, Hilde!"

"What?!"

"And...she found out everything. They must be in Area A23 now. Let's go!" He tried to run by her, but she grabbed his arm.

"Lieutenant!" Wolfram stood erect and at attention. Hilde narrowed her eyes at him. "Lieutenant Wolfram Geltzer, I hope you didn't forget. In case of an emergency, you must dispose of the Green Witch. That's your mission as the Green Witch's butler."

Wolfram gritted his teeth. Then he saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" 

* * *

At the edge of the forest, Ciel fired his flare gun into the sky, lighting up the whole village. "Think that will get the staff's attention?" asked Jim.

"It's sure to get everyone's attention if the alarms haven't gone off," Ciel said. Then he heard Sullivan crying again. He walked to her and said, "If you leave this place, countless people will try to use you. And you'll probably experience worse things than what you saw today. I believe it's time to choose. Whether you still want to go to the world outside. Or..."

Jim pointed a gun to her forehead. "Getting it over with."


	89. His Maid, Frenzy

Sullivan blinked in shock at the gun being pointed right at her. Then she started crying again. "It's horrible that I created 'SuLIN'. I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't want to think anymore. I...want to vanish."

Ciel and Jim narrowed their eyes at her. "Indeed," said the former. "If you have no intention of using your genius, it might become nice fertilizer for these plants. If you die..."

"You won't have to listen to the screams of the people you could have saved," finished the latter.

Sullivan blinked in confusion. "Saved?"

"I thought that if you were able to make the ultimate poison for your people, maybe you'd also be able to make the ultimate medicine," Jim said with a smile. "It would be like magic. People all over the world would be amazed."

Ciel chuckled. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"A...magical...medicine?" Sullivan's eyes lit up with wonder. "Can I really do something like that?"

"Who knows?" Jim said, shrugging his shoulders. "You certainly can't if you die here."

"Green Witch," Ciel said, taking command. "I ask you once again. Do you want to run away by dying or to live and accept the challenge?"

"I..." She looked up at the gun pointed at her face with determination. "I want to live! I accept the challenge!"

Jim smiled a little and put the gun away. "That's good." Both he and Ciel helped her up. "Let's leave this forest together, Sullivan."

"The flare would have given away our position. Let's get away before they come after us," Ciel said as they walked onward. "We'll join the servants."

"And Miss Annafellows?" Sullivan asked. "What if they use the miasma...I mean, mustard gas on her?"

"Don't worry," Ciel said with a smile. "She is very skilled."

* * *

"Dr. Sullivan, it's too dangerous," a soldier shouted as he struggled to keep the crone calm.

"GO GET MY DAUGHTER! FAST!!!"

"Damn England," another soldier cursed as he pointed a gun at Hannah. "Did they send a spy to find out what we're doing?"

Hannah chuckled. "I am no spy. I am one hell of a butler." And in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Huh? Hey! Where did she go?!" The soldiers looked around frantically. Suddenly, something bumped off one of their armors. They looked up to see Hannah wielding sharpened butter knives and forks. "That armor is pretty robust. No wonder our gardener had a hard time fighting you. So, we'll try..." She jumped off the banister and slashed a soldier's throat. "...aiming at your necks!"

Another of the soldiers panicked. "Shit! Use the mustard gas!" Two more soldiers tuned a valve and yellow gas seeped into the room. "Ha, ha! She'll be dead in no time. She has no-" He stopped and gasped in horror when Hannah walked through the gas completely unharmed.

"Now I understand why you called it mustard gas," she said with a smile. "I did think this scent reminded me of something. It's really mustard. It took me some time to realize it because my master doesn't like it. Too spicy.

"H-How are you still alive?!" the soldiers exclaimed. "Did England find a way to create poison-resistant soldiers?!" They fired their guns, but Hannah easily dodged them and tore their gas masks off. By the time they noticed, the poison was already deep in their lungs and wreaking havoc on their bodies.

"How could I be the Phantomhive Butler," she asked as she took a big deep gulp and inhaled all the gas. "If I couldn't stand some gas?"

* * *

In another room, Dr. Sullivan and her aid was grabbing her research notes. "Take all the SuLIN samples upstairs," she ordered.

"Yes!"

"The formula," the doctor exclaimed, looking at her notes that she loved more than her own daughter. "With this gas we can mass produce it!"

BANG!

Dr. Sullivan looked behind her to see Hannah's hand break through the door and jiggle the knob to let herself in. "Some people talk about illogical things like love but then they can rationally sacrifice their relatives." Their was no mercy in her eyes. No emotion. "Humans are really interesting."

"S-Stay back!" Dr. Sullivan shouted, backing into her desk. Suddenly, she heard a beeping sound. "The poison gas alarm?! Why..." She got her answer when she saw yellow smoke coming out of Hannah's nostrils. "The mustard gas!" She covered her mouth, but it was too late; her lungs were already starting to feel irritated and her already scarred face was starting to develop blisters upon blisters.

"Didn't you like it so much that you were ready to sacrifice the life of your dear daughter?" Hannah asked coldly as she walked toward her prey. "This toxic gas?" She grabbed her in an embrace and leaned her face forward. "This is to thank you for exposing my master to the gas." And then she kissed her, exhaling all the gas into her lungs at once. Dr. Sullivan let out a muffled screech and struggled to get out of the demoness' grasp, but it was no good. And in a matter of seconds, her body collapsed, yellow gas expelling from her mouth, still open in horror. "How did it feel? The death scent created by your loved one?"

With her dead, Hannah started collecting all the research notes, put them in a pile and pulled out a match. She recalled what the master said prior to visiting the Green Witch's bedroom. Erase all the formulas and kill all those involved with the project. No survivors. And above all, do it however she liked. In fact, go crazy.

She smiled wickedly as she dropped the match onto the pile. "You want to know something master?" she said to no one in particular. "It's not like me to play the beast." Then she grabbed a batch of chemicals. "But if that's how you want me to be, so be it. Because I am one hell of a butler." And when she dropped the chemicals onto the fire, the result was an inferno.

* * *

Back in the forest, the Phantomhive staff found the boys and Sullivan thanks to Snake's namesakes' keen sense of smell.

"Are you okay?" asked Baldroy.

"Yeah," said Jim. "It's about time you got here!"

"We saw the flare!" said Finnian.

"Enough," Ciel said, clapping his hands for attention. "As planned, we'll split into groups of two and escape. Our retreat plan starts now!"

* * *

Hilde and Wolfram were met with confusion when they reached topside and into the village. The villagers were all shouting that the lab had been destroyed by a chemical fire, the scientists were all killed, all the research notes were destroyed in the fire and all the samples of SuLIN were missing.

"Shit!" shouted Hilde. "What is going on here?!"

"Hilde...no," Wolfram corrected himself. "Major Hilde Dickhaut. If the formulas were lost in the fire and our priority is to capture the Green Witch, wouldn't it be better to stop the mustard gas spray strategy?"

Major Dickhaut growled in frustration.

Suddenly, two women garbed in military uniforms came in and saluted. "First Special Commando Captain Anne Drewantz!"

"And Second Special Commando Captain Grethe Hilbert!"

"Reporting for duty," they said at once.

"We located where the flare was shot from," the First Special Commando Captain said. "We are ready to operate the new experimental weapon!"

"Good work," said Major Dickhaut.

"The new weapon?" asked Wolfram, confused. "Are you planning to use that?!"

Dickhaut tore off her villager disguise, revealing military garments. "Yes. Our primary goal is to retrieve the Green Witch." She placed her peaked cap on her head and said with finality, "However, if she takes even one toe of the forest, KILL HER!"

All the soldiers tore off their villager disguises, revealing their own military outfits and saluted. "Jahol," they shouted.


	90. His Maid, Escape

"Did they split up?" Wolfram asked. With a trail of hunting dogs leading the group of soldiers, they came to a fork in the road. He held out a piece of cloth to one of the dogs' noses. They sniffed, then started pointed. "The lady went right," he said.

"Our priority is to retrieve the Green Witch," Captain Gerte reminded. "The main squad led by Wolfram will go there! My team will follow the others!"

* * *

Up ahead, Snake and Baldroy panted as they ran with Sullivan clinging onto the former's back. Snake look back. "I can feel footsteps! They're coming! Says Oscar."

"A snake's hearing is amazing," Baldroy said.

"It's not hearing, we feel vibrations through our skin. Says Wordsworth."

They heard the group of soldiers getting closer along with their dogs. "They're here," Baldory shouted. "Let 'em dance!"

On cue, a horde of snakes fell down from the trees and started biting the soldiers and dogs, bringing them to a stop in a hopping, screaming, arms-flapping attempt to get rid of the slithering beings.

"I had a bad experience with snakes in Arizona, but if they're on your side, they're really cool!"

"It's normal to get bitten if you cut into a girl's territory. Says Emily."

Suddenly, they heard Wolfram shout, "STOP!" He somehow managed to keep himself from getting bit and began firing his gun.

"I can't speak German," Baldroy shouted as he fired back. "Speak English, why don't ya!" He and Snake ducked behind a line of trees to avoid more gunfire. "I'll gain time. You go ahead! Don't drop the lady!"

"Got it! Says Oscar," Snake said as he took off running.

Meanwhile, Baldroy smirked as he took a can of marmalade, stuck a fuse into it, lit it and rolled it toward the surviving soldiers.

Snake could feel the explosion even though he was not that far from it.

Unfortunately, Wolfram was faster than anyone should have been, noticing the trap and abandoning his men without regret, weaving through the trees with a single-minded purpose. "He's fast," Baldroy muttered as he ducked and dodged bullets before firing his own. "How can he move like that?" He fired again, but Wolfram was quicker and dodged behind a tree and returned fire. "He's like a wild animal!"

When Wolfram heard his gun click, he tossed it aside, pulled out a knife and kicked Baldroy aside. Then he took off running. The chef instantly knew what was happening. "Snake! He's after you!"

Snake looked behind him, but before he could do anything, Wolfram slashed his face and kicked him to the ground. Sullivan fell down on her face. "My lady," Wolfram cried. He picked her up but...

Ciel smirked as he pointed the pistol in his face. "Thank you for coming. Here's your tip."

He'd been tricked!

* * *

Meanwhile, Sullivan (wearing Ciel's clothes) hid her face in Finnian's chest as he ran from the soldiers chasing after them.

* * *

**Earlier...**

"Our priority is to get Sullivan out of the forest," Ciel explained his plan. "Finny, you will take her."

"What? Me?" Finnian asked, surprised.

"Yes. Like your namesake, you can run through the forest faster than anyone else."

* * *

**Present...**

Finnian thought of how he got his name as he ducked and dodged more bullets.

_"Finnian". My name. My special name the Young Master gave to me._

* * *

**1888...**

"I'll give you a name," Ciel said to the boy named Subject Number Twelve after returning to the manor with Hannah and Jim.

"A name?" the boy asked.

"You don't want to be called Subject Number Twelve forever, do you?"

"You have beautiful blonde hair," Jim pointed out.

The boy raked his fingers in his hair. "My hair?"

"Long ago, blonde hair was called Finn," Ciel explained as he pulled out a book of Celtic mythology and turned a few pages before stopping and showing the boy a picture of a handsome man with flowing blonde hair. "The hero of this story was named Finnian for his blonde hair. He could run faster than any hare and was stronger than any deer. That blonde youth...resembles you, doesn't he?" Ciel nodded. "Finnian, that's the name I give to you."

"Finnian?" the newly christened Finnian asked in wonder.

"A fitting name," Hannah said, agreeing.

"Although the boy in the story learned how to control _his_ powers," Jim grumbled. "You ripped the door off its hinges the moment you came in here!"

"Shush," Ciel hissed. He handed Finnian the book. "I'll give you this. I hope you can learn how to read it soon. Is that okay, Finnian?"

Finnian held the book in his hands tight. "Yes," he said happily.

"That's the first time you expressed human emotions," Hannah pointed out. "However," she took note of how the lad was accidentally crushing the book. "You still need to learn how to act like a servant and how to adjust your strength."

* * *

**Present...**

_That time, Subject Number Twelve became Finnian. But if the Young Master needs Number Twelve's power, then..._

"Lady Sullivan, it will get a little rough," he said. "Please close your mouth so you don't bite off your tongue!"

To the soldiers' surprise, the lad carrying the Green Witch seemed to be gaining speed. And before they knew it, he was gone in a cloud of dust.

 _Faster than a hare or a bullet. I'll run through this forest faster than anyone. Because I'm..._ He jumped from the cliff. _FINNIAN!!!_

When the soldiers finally caught up, they saw him falling down into a shallow river. They were convinced he would surely die now. Boy, they were wrong when he slowly walked out of the water and onto shore. Then he collapsed onto his knees and groaned. "Oh, that hurts! My legs hurt!" In his arms, poor Sullivan was trembling and muttering, "Too fast...too fast..."

Back on the cliff, the soldiers following Finnian took aim...

BANG!

One of them fell to the ground, his head bleeding.

BANG!

Then another fell and another until none were left. From her hiding place in the trees, Mey-Rin blew the smoke on her rifle.

 _It was a good idea using a different path._ Gerte watched as the group that had been lead by her fell straight into a trap. _Men are really useless._ She stood, guns ready. The Green Witch was within reach. All she had to do was take down that boy and get the target back to the village. _I'll stop them here!_ Moving out of cover she took the shot.

"FINNY!" shouted Mey-Rin.

But just before the bullet could make its mark, a Japanese man with a katana sliced the bullet in two, much to Gerte's shock. Tanaka stood in front of Finnian, ready for battle. "Finny, you go on ahead. Let this old man take care of her."

"Wha...wha..." Finnian was stunned.

"We'll carry out any order the Master gives us." Tanaka pointed the sword at Gerte. "That is the policy of the Phantomhive servants!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hannah walked out of the smoldering remains of the Green Manor, dusting herself off. "I guess this is enough." She checked her watch. "Oops. This is bad. It's gotten late. If I don't hurry, I won't make it in time for breakfast."


	91. His Maid, Encounter

"Now we got you," Jim said as he stepped out of the shadows, pointing his gun at Wolfram.

"Nice entrance," Ciel complimented, still pointing his own pistol at the German butler.

Then they both fired...and missed entirely! Jim was shocked. "We fired at close range! How is he-" His sentence was cut off when Wolfram pinned Ciel to the ground and then, still pinning the boy earl down, kicked Jim in the gut and sent him flying into a tree stump.

Then Wolfram pulled out another pistol and pointed it at Ciel's face. "You. If only you didn't come, the young lady would..."

"Smile!/Young Master!" Snake and Baldroy shouted in unison. It was too far for Snake to help him and Baldroy couldn't get a good bead on Wolfram in time.

BANG!

Wolfram fired the gun, but a knife redirected the bullet. "What?!"

"I didn't know Vincent Phantomhive had a daughter," a familiar voice said.

"It's about time, you fat sausage," Jim shouted as he walked off the pain.

"Shut up," the portly German man said. "I never imagined I'd still be cleaning up after your father's mistakes at this age, Phantomhive. I thought I was finally free!"

Ciel just chuckled. "You haven't changed, Diedrich. Your looks...they've changed, though."

"Whose fault do you think that is," Diedrich grumbled, pushing back, dodging Wolfram's second knife, reaching back, drawing a gun parrying the blow with the barrel. "Also, don't call me by my first name!" His voice rose into a shout, pushing Wolfram back, their boots shuffling through the leaves and twigs as he gained terrain, pushing the man away from the group "I'M NOT YOUR FAG!" He stopped abruptly, twisting towards Baldroy. "Now you, stubble!" The sudden order and implicit secondary course of action startled the Green Witch's butler into looking away. "Just joking!" Diedrich grinned and used the breach, gaining room to move, shooting the soldier through the wrist and into taking cover behind the trees.

"Thanks, Diedrich," Ciel said as Jim helped him up. "But why are you here?"

"You ask that, too?! You laid your ands on something terrible," the grumpy man grumbled. "Like father like son, I guess!"

"If you're talking about the toxic gas, it's already-"

"NO!" Diedrich shouted. "It's not just that! In the forest, the army has-" The ground started to shake. Diedrich ground his teeth together, gripping the boy's arm. "Get down!" The trunk nearby exploded. "Shit, it's too late…" An explosion rang out as the shot found the ground, obliterating the trees around it, leaving a crater and the start of a fire.

"What's going on?!" Jim shouted.

"What was that?!" Ciel shouted.

"Young master are you all right?" Baldroy called out, dragging Snake with him. The blast had briefly separated them, forcing each person to dive for cover as best they could.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake again. Trees groaned and cracked as something big approached.

The group took off running with the thing chasing after them. "What the hell is that thing," Jim shouted. "It looks like a cannon in a box on wheels!!"

"It's the latest model of armored land vehicles," Diedrich shouted. "A panzer!"


	92. His Maid, Cleaning Up

It was a technological advancement worthy of notice and emulation. Foot soldiers prevented any approach and provided cover as the main gun was inactive. That made its speed an advantage instead of an exploitable flaw. Trees cracked and creaked before ceding, snapping. Bullets fired back were deflected by the thick shell. Baldroy was particularly displeased at that.

So the Phantomhive group ran, placing as much distance between them and the behemoth slowly chasing them.

"Thanks to that thing, now the army can carry huge cannons on land that before could only be used at sea," Diedrich shouted as they ran. "Isn't England building them too?"

"Apparently," Ciel shouted. "But they're not complete yet! Who would have thought..." He glanced behind him. "...that Germany had come this far already?!"

"If they could make this," Jim shouted. "Who knows what other advancements they've accomplished?!"

The infantrymen fired. Baldroy fired back, but they ducked behind the panzer and his bullets bounced harmlessly. "Damn it!"

"Hey, stubble!" Diedrich shouted, dragging him along. "If the main cannon gets us, we'll be dead in an instant! Let's go!" He caught up with Ciel and shouted, "Son! How do you think you could run away from that?!"

"I wasn't expecting something like that," Ciel barked back, struggling to run with the dress.

"On the eastern side of the forest there's a military railway that was used to transport the materials used to build 'Wolf Village'," Diedrich reached back and pulled the Young Earl along, glancing hissing. "If the train is still going we can escape on that!"

"Good, let's be on that!" Suddenly, Ciel tripped and fell onto the ground. "Damn it! The injuries I sustained from Wolfram earlier..."

The panzer caught up with the group and pointed the cannon right at Ciel.

"SON!" Diedrich shouted.

It was too late to save him. The blast created by the explosion pushed them out of the way, pelted by debris, feeling the heat of the fire and smelling the scent of burnt wood. The roar was calming into a deep silence cut by pained groans and the falling of chunks of what had once been a forest. It seemed impossible for anyone to survive a direct hit.

Or not. A swift figure deflected the shell and sent it flying before it exploded.

Hannah inspected the Young Master for injuries. "You're battered petty badly."

"Hannah!" cheered Baldroy.

She ignored him and continued to check for anything seriously major. "You went as far as to dress up and this is the result. You should have left everything to me."

"Shut up," growled Ciel. "You should have come earlier then."

"Ciel, Hannah," called out Jim. "Diedrich says there's another one coming!"

* * *

From his hiding spot, Wolfram growled as he watched the panzer try to kill Ciel only to be intercepted by Hannah.  _They didn't hesitate to shoot even though they still didn't know that wasn't the real Green Witch…_ Wolfram pressed his back against a tree as the panzer drove by.  _It's obvious that Hilde… no… the army… is planning to kill her!_

* * *

"What about the SuLIN?" Ciel asked.

"It's in here," Hannah said as she held up a small case. "I took all the samples."

"Very good. Baldroy! Snake! Go to the railway with Diedrich and light the way with flares."

"Yes, sir!"

"...Says Oscar."

"Diedrich. You carry the SuLIN." Ciel tossed the case to him.

The German man cried as he nearly fumbled it in his hands. "If I drop this we're all dead! And why are you giving me the worst job?! Like father like-"

"I trust you," the young earl said. "Jim, go with them."

The blonde boy said, "What?! Ciel!"

"Please. You won't be able to help with this. Meet us at the railway later."

"But...I..."

The sound of the panzer coming closer prompted Snake, Jim and Baldroy to run but not before the latter pulled a hesitant Diedrich along. "Trust me," the cook said as they ran. "The Young Master has a plan. Plus, that woman is a superwoman!"

"You can put me down now," Ciel ordered.

"No," Hannah said. "Unfortunately, I forgot to bring an extra pair of shoes." She gestured to Ciel's stocking-clad feet. "As a butler, I can't let my master walk around barefooted."

The panzer crashed through the trees and pointed its guns right at them. "Hannah! This is an order! Destroy the panzer!"

"Yes, my lord." The crew controlling the heavy machine finally spotted them, revealing yet another thing the behemoth could do: throwing portholes under the main gun to reveal rapid-fire guns that started to pelt at the ground. "I see." Dodging, sizing the adversary, Hannah pondered the next course of action, swatting a few of those bullets away from the Young Master's head. "It's able to attack from a 360 degree range." She charged at the behemoth and kicked its front, but that only made a small dent in it. The infantrymen guarding the machine fired their guns, forcing her to jump into a tree.

"What happened?" asked Ciel.

"That armor is thicker than I thought," said Hannah. "And the infantry is in the way."

Ciel narrowed his eyes, analyzing the machine. "I don't think that huge body is covered in solid steel. It would be too heavy to move at such a speed. There must be a part of it that is thinner, making it lighter. Somewhere that doesn't need protection...for example..." It hit him. "Hannah, get closer to the panzer again. We'll need to scatter the flies, first."

"Yes." Hannah jumped down from her hiding spot. The infantrymen spotted her and fired, but she managed to dodge them all and threw a jar of marmalade at them. Or should I say another one of Baldroy's homemade bombs. The soldiers had only a moment to gasp before it exploded.

"It's a good idea to get this from Baldroy," Ciel sniggered as he held another can. "The hors d'oeuvre is over. To the main dish!"

The panzer's main gun pointed straight at Hannah. Before it could fire, she jumped high into the air and kicked the gun, bending it in half. Then she jumped onto the roof of the weapon and tore it right off. She smiled at the frightened soldiers piloting the vehicle. "It's true," she said in German. "As the Young Master said, the top is thin and soft." The soldiers open fired directly at her chest, but to their absolute terror, the bullets just bounced right off her. Her smile grew wider. "You all look like mice caught in a trap. Trembling close to each other in a box."

"You..." one of the soldiers whimpered. "You're a monster!"

"Since you look so pathetic..." Hannah dropped a can of marmalade into the cockpit. "My master decided to present you with special supplies prepared for you by the household's chef." She jumped off the panzer and hid behind a tree. "By all means. Enjoy them."

KABOOM!

Ciel smirked. "Now it doesn't look a moving battle ship. More like a moving oven."

"Quite right," said Hannah.

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure wearing a black suit and tie and white athletic shoes collected the film reels that burst out of the panzer's flaming remains. By his side was a large hedge trimmer. He muttered as he wrote in his notebook, "Anne Drewantz, born March 25, 1864; died August 17, 1889. Cause of death: lacerations all over her body. No further remarks." He finished collecting the film reels and snapped his bag close. "Demons might have a pretty face, but what they do is ruthless. What do we do?" He got no response. "Sascha?" He looked up to see his partner sitting on a branch. "HEY! What are you doing up there?!"

Sascha looked up from his book. "Hmm?"

"I was basically talking to myself!" the Grim Reaper shouted as he hopped next to him.

"Sorry, Mr. Ludger. The documents sent by our English branch are just so enthralling. This is going to be interesting!"

"You seem excited," Ludger said, raising an eye brow. He rested the hedge trimmer over his shoulder.

"Of course I am," the youth said with a happy smile. "Don't you really what's happening? It's England and Deutschland! I'm just thrilled of thinking of what's gonna happen!"

Ludger shook his head. "Surely not many Grim Reapers enjoy this job as much as you do."

"I know! I'm really happy to be a Grim Reaper! Hey, hey! What do you think will happen, Mr. Ludger? I think that-"

Ludger raised his hand. "Ah, we can discuss this laster! First, we should think about how to get rid of that demon." He looked down at the demoness with the young boy in her arms.

Sascha glanced down at the pair. "Well, she's with her master. I think we should just ignore her."

"Who? The girl she's carrying?"

"Actually," Sascha looked down at his notes. "That's a boy, according to the files."

"Seriously?!" Ludger asked, surprised.

Sascha smiled. "He has an interesting background. He's from a family who takes on dirty jobs for the English royals. The Phantomhives."

Ciel looked over his shoulder and gasped a the sight of the two German Grim Reapers. "Young Master?" Hannah asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Those clothes. Grim Reapers!"

Sascha exclaimed, "They spotted us!"

Ludger raised his eyebrows. "Isn't it because he already has a foot on the grave because of the contract with that demon? For people who are close to death it's easy to see us seeing we embody Death itself. Or maybe..." He glanced at his partner's notes. "...it's because of his lineage."

"In that case, it's even more interesting!"

Ludger looked at his pocket watch. "Sascha, it's almost time to collect the next ones."

"Y-Yes." Sascha waved to the Phantomhive master and slave and the two Grim Reapers vanished.

"They're gone," Ciel said the obvious.

"They always appear when someone dies. At least they don't need to get in the way like our English ones," Hannah said. "Well then. Let's hurry."


	93. His Maid, Identified

Grete panted heavily. Her arms were cut in multiple places and her strength was draining. She glared at the old man before her. Not a scratch on him. _Who the hell is he?! He moves without making a sound! Better avoid close combat. I'll put some distance between us._ She took a few steps back and aimed her gun. Suddenly, a bullet shot her hat off. _A sniper!_ She hid behind a tree. _I'll retreat for now._ And with that, she took off running.

Mey-Rin lowered her gun and placed her glasses back on her eyes.

Tanaka's hands holding the katana shook. "Tanaka!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, running toward him. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," the old man said, sheathing his sword. He chuckled. "It's just that I'm not that young anymore."

"Do we run after her?"

"No. We should not chase her too far."

A flare shot up into the sky.

"The Young Master is changing his route," Tanaka said. "Something must have happened. Let's go ahead."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

* * *

The station was deeply hidden within the forest, carefully placed and deliberately overgrown. Without prior knowledge or keen observational skill, it would be near impossible to tell it was there at all. And as the small group approached it was very hard to say if it was still in use. True the train would be the fastest way to get away but if it was inactive the tracks would still provide a clear way out. And it was looking abandoned as the group traipsed down the corridors, increasing the tension.

"Wait," Snake called out just before Diedrich reached for the door handle. "There's someone inside. I can hear six...no, seven people. Says Oscar."

"You can sense that," Diedrich questioned the shy youth. "That son has some eccentric servants too," he muttered. "Though his father had different tastes." He turned to face the door. "Anyway, this means that they're still using this place. We might be able to move this train right away." He handed Snake and Jim the case of SuLIN. "You two stay here and keep watch. Let's go, Stubble."

"Yah," said Baldroy.

The two men burst into the room and closed the door behind them. Soon, the air was filled with the muffled sounds of German shouts, gunfire, screams and thudding bodies. A few minutes later, it was silent. Baldory opened the door. "It's over."

Jim and Snake walked into the scene of a massacre. Seven dead German soldiers littered the ground of the train station.

"Don't idle," Diedrich called out from the train. "Put some coal in the engine!"

"On it," Baldroy said.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. They turned around to see Tanaka, Mey-Rin and Finnian running in with little Sullivan in his arms. "Finny, ya'll okay?!" called out Baldroy.

"We're fine!"

"It seems that Keats was a good guide. Says Emily," Snake whispered as Keats slithered up his arm, snuggling with the others in his coat.

Baldroy took command. "Finny! Open that gate! Mey-Rin and Snake, check the oil!"

"Right," everyone said.

"You stay here," Finnian said to Sullivan as he placed her on the platform behind the engine. "Tanaka and Jim, take care of her."

Jim stayed by the girl's side, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"More than ever," she said with confidence.

* * *

"Done!" Finnian called out as he ripped out the bolt that had kept the doors locked and they pushed the halves oven, clearing the way, revealing an unimpeded path out through the forest, cleanly cut through the trees, secrecy abandoned.

"Done!" Mey-Rin hopped onto train with Snake, done with the wheels, tossing away the empty oil cans, picking up the rifle again, crouching at the edge of the cart, ready to protect the rear, glasses away from her eyes.

"Okay," Diedrich called out as he turned on the engine and released the breaks. It hissed, lurched and picked up speed. "We're ready!"

"Finny, hop on," Baldroy called out. The gardener hopped into the train's cabin when he suddenly turned around and gasped. There was Wolfram, pistol in hand. Then he saw Sullivan.

"My lady!" He pointed the gun right at her.

Jim blocked the gun's path with his body.

BANG!

He was surprised when he didn't feel any pain. He inspected himself and Sullivan. No blood. No bullet wounds. Then he looked to the other side of the station. There was Grete, dead and bleeding from a hole in her head. In her hand was a gun.

Sullivan was shocked. "Wolfram...why?"

The German butler dropped his gun and started running after the train. "My lady!" he shouted. "I'm sorry I lied to you all this time! You can hate us! You don't have to forgive us!" He was picking up speed, getting closer and closer to the platform Sullivan was sitting on. "But my lady...you are-"

BANG!

Wolfram fell flat on his face, and began bleeding from his stomach.

Behind him was an enraged Hilde. Half her face had burned off and in her hands was a gun. "Verräter!" She pointed her gun right at Sullivan's face. "Stirb, grüne Hexe!" Before she could fire again, a hand shoved itself through her chest.

"Oh, dear," said Hannah as she removed the body from her arm. "Some food escaped the oven. I guess the fire wasn't hot enough."

Back on the ground, Wolfram very slowly got back onto his feet and tried to reach for the crying Sullivan. "My...lady...you are...not a witch! You're an ordinary girl!"


	94. His Maid, Bad Reputation

_In my world, everything was grey. From my earliest memories, people and places were all grey. I didn't even know that other colors existed. And my life was nothing but brutal training to be a soldier. I wasn't even given a name until I became an adult. Wolfram Geltzer. Our duty was to protect the Fatherland. Despite my training being completely focused on techniques to kill people, I was awarded the mission to watch and protect the Green Witch. In case of emergency, I would have to kill her._

_This isn't funny. I was trained to protect Deutschland. Not to play babysitter to a naive, spoiled child! This is just...just..._

His trail of thoughts stopped when he saw the little Sullivan fast asleep and surrounded by drawings of formulas...and of herself playing with Wolfram. He couldn't stop himself from crying.

_My lady, after meeting you for the first time, I discovered the bright colors of the world and I felt the desire to protect something. I found a reason to fight. That's why you absolutely have to..._

* * *

"Wolfram!!!"

The German butler slowly opened his eyes. "My lady..." He felt the girl's tears dropping onto her face. He realized he was on the train, surrounded by the Phantomhive staff and with Sullivan crying into his chest. "I...I..."

"Don't talk," Hannah said gently as she held him down. "A butler isn't allowed to die before their master. My predecessor told me that."

"Ho, ho, ho," chuckled Tanaka.

"Hannah, heat a knife until it glows red," Ciel ordered. "Mey-Rin, get all the cloth and water you can!"

Hannah took Wolfram's knife and stuck the blade into the engine's boiler. "Finny, hold him down," she said. "And put a cloth in his mouth so he doesn't bite off his own tongue."

Sullivan held her butler's hand. "Wolf, please don't die," she wept.

"Get ahold of yourself," Ciel shouted. He grabbed her by the chin and made her face him. "You said it yourself, that your duty as the Green Witch is to protect your villagers, wasn't it?! He's the only one left! In the outside world, there is no magic or miracles. You have to save him with your hands!"

Hannah handed Sullivan the glowing hot knife who looked from it to Wolfram. Then she readied the knife and glared at him. "Wolfram, if you die on me now, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!"

The last thing he saw before he went unconscious was the memory of himself about to bind the lady's feet when she was still a child.

* * *

Hannah finished applying the bandages on Wolfram's stomach. "He stopped bleeding. If he can get proper care, he will probably be fine." She patted Sullivan's trembling shoulders. "You carried your job perfectly."

Sullivan dropped the bloody knife and wept again. Jim went by her side to comfort her. "Sieglinde," he said. "I want you to know something. In the outside world, there are monsters far worse than werewolves. You will need to go into hiding when we leave this country."

"It...it's fine," she sniffed. "As long as I can help people, get to know them and their world, I can live a happy life."

"And you'll have Wolfram by your side." Jim smiled. "Just like I have Ciel and Hannah by my side."

"Just like I'll have them...and you by my side," Sullivan said. And then she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Jim's face reddened.

* * *

They arrived at the front door of a great big stone summer house in the middle of the German countryside a little after noon. Said door was opened by an elderly man wearing a black butler's uniform and small glasses perched on his nose. There was a moment of silence as he observed the group before relying on protocol. Although something had to be said on his ability to transition smoothly from surprise to formality.

"Welcome back home, Lord Diedrich. Oh, dear," he said, taking a look at his master's guests. "You must have caused some mischief."

"Heinrich, call a doctor," Diedrich ordered as he led his guests inside. "And prepare a bath."

"Yes, sir."

"It's been a long time, sir," Tanaka greeted Heinrich with a bow. To Ciel's annoyance, he was speaking German.

"It certainly has," Heinrich said. "It feels nostalgic." He turned to look at Ciel. "Then I suppose he must be..."

"Yes. He's Phantomhive's son."

"I see."

Ciel looked back and forth between the two men. _Are they talking about me?_

Heinrich bowed before Ciel. "It's an honor to meet you, Phantomhive."

The young earl nodded. "Thank you for your help." Inwardly, he was thinking, _Finally, someone who speaks the Queen's English._

"You remind me of your predecessor," Heinrich said with a smile.

Ciel tugged at the dress's collar. "Awkward to hear that when I'm wearing this."

* * *

The foyer of the manor was grand and wide, decorated, giving a sense of grandeur and splendor. The Phantomhive staff looked around with shock and awe. They had on thing to say. "It's so big!"

"This is Weizsäcker, one of the castles owned by the Baron's family," said Heinrich, giving them the grand tour. "It's small compared to the main castle, but please make yourself at home."

"YOU CALL THIS SMALL?!" Jim exclaimed.

"Aren't you a rich boy," Ciel teased Diedrich.

Injured and uninjured were separated. Tanaka and Mey-Rin volunteered to help around the household. Sullivan looked lost, staring at Wolfram as he was carried away for more serious treatment. Hannah was still occupied with the girl and would be for a while longer.

* * *

Ciel exhaled in relief as Hannah filled the bathtub with warm water. "It seems that Wolfram will pulled through. One less thing to worry about."

"Yeah," muttered Ciel.

"This might hurt a little, so please be patient," Hannah said as she washed his tangled hair.

Ciel grunted a little as he felt her fingers tug at his strands. He hummed in thought, "I wonder how much of this case the Queen was able to predict?" He twirled his fingers in the water. "Did she really want us to investigate a mystery or was she aware that Germany had military secrets?"

"Who knows," Hannah said honestly. "A butler cannot understand the way a queen thinks."

"However, one thing is for certain, Germany has made huge progress in the development of tanks and poisonous gases. And now, that technology is in England's hands." Ciel made a grin.

"Close your eyes," Hannah said as she rinsed his hair. She then chuckled. "It's interesting."

"What's so interesting," Ciel grumbled as he stepped out and dried himself.

"That humans change at such an astonishing speed...and yet you never stop being cute."

Ciel grunted. "Coming from a demon who hasn't changed in centuries."

The door slightly knocked and a voice called, "Is it ready?"

"Yes, Jim," Hannah called out. "There's a second tub in here."

Jim walked into the room and dropped the bathrobe he was wearing onto the ground. He walked past Ciel and laid down into the second tub. "Can you dress by yourself, young master?" Hannah asked.

"Yes," said Ciel as he went behind a screen to put on his clothes. "Don't take too long. We have to talk to Diedrich about something important."

* * *

"The Undertaker?" Diedrich asked when the two boys and Hannah came into his office after their baths. "He came in here a while ago."

"WHAT?!" The shocking information made Ciel almost jump out of his chair. "WHY DID HE COME TO GERMANY?!"

"He said he had something to do in France and then stopped by. I didn't know he was involved in the sinking of that Transatlantic," Diedrich said, referring to what happened on that cruise ship.

"France?" Ciel, Jim and Hannah looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders. "Do you know where he is now?"

"No. However..."

* * *

Diedrich was surprised to see the grinning man in black approach his desk one day. "It's been a while, Diedrich," he said, tipping his top hat. "We haven't met since the funeral. You don't come to England often, do you? Is it because the earl isn't there? Or..." He suddenly burst out laughing. "Is it because you're too fat?! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I can't hold it in!"

The German officer stood up and slammed his hands on his desk. "SHUT UP! What the hell did you come here for?!"

"You just look so different. Humans change so quick." He glanced at Diedrich's school photo. "You used to look so thin."

"I said cut it out!"

"I guess your coffin will have to be custom-made. Shall I take your measurements now?"

"I don't need it!"

Undertaker's smile slowly faded as he glanced at the photo again. "I'm sure the earl would laugh at you if he saw you right now."

"Pah, shut up. I don't even want to think about that. In respect, I guess I'm kind of glad he's dead..." Diedrich stopped when he saw the Undertaker doing something he never thought he'd do before: crying his eyes out.

"Poor thing," he wept. "Even his bones burned to ashes. With such a death, it's just..." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "But, the Earl of Phantomhive is still with us after all...in a way."

* * *

The two boys and Hannah went silent when Diedrich finished his story. "'Still with us in a way'?" Hannah questioned.

Diedrich shrugged his shoulders. "He was always talking nonsense, so I didn't really pay attention to what he said."

Ciel's hands began to tremble as he gently rubbed the blue ring on his thumb. "Does he mean me...or..."

The door knocked, snapping everyone out of their trains of thought and Heinrich stuck his head in. "Dinner is ready. Shall I bring it in?"

"No, no," Diedrich insisted. "It's okay. We'll eat in the dining room."


	95. His Maid, Listening Intently

"What are you going to do now," Diedrich asked as he led his guests to the dinning hall.

"My job will be over when I hand Sullivan over to the Queen," Ciel explained. "We'll return to England as soon as the wounded are able to travel."

The doors opened to a ransacked table where Sullivan attacked the food plates with ravenous gluttony. "Oh, Ciel!" she called out, food particles flying out of her mouth. "I started already, this stuff is delicious! You should try this too!" She turned to Mey-Rin. "Seconds, please!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Everyone stared at the girl with shock and appall. "I don't think she is fit to participate in Her Majesty's tea parties just yet," Hannah said.

"What was your first clue," Jim muttered.

"I suppose when we're back in England, I will have to teach her the proper manners of a lady." Hannah smiled with amusement. "I can't wait."

"I will leave that entirely to you," Ciel said as he took his place at the messy table. "Her Majesty is eager to meet her. Be quick."

Hannah bowed. "Certainly."

Sullivan felt a chill for some reason. She had no idea why.

* * *

After dinner, they were allowed to see Wolfram. "He's recovering very fast," the doctor said. "He's strong. He'll be able to move soon." His services done, the doctor left the room.

Wolfram turned to look up at Hannah with a frown. "You. Hannah, was it? Why did you save me?"

"Master ordered it so," the dark-skinned, silver-haired woman said bluntly.

Ciel frowned at Wolfram and crossed his arms. "It was quite irresponsible of you to try and leave some strangers to take care of her as if your job was over."

Wolfram and Sullivan looked sadly at each other. "My lady," the former said. "I..."

She held up her hand. "You don't need to say it. I...I was the one who betrayed you first."

"Eh?"

"I accepted Ciel's proposal to see the outside world and tried to leave the forest. I was about to abandon you all, losing to my own greed. Yet...you protected me back at the train station. I won't deny I am angry because you deceived me but I also did something bad to you so… we're even." Sullivan's smile widened.

Wolfram was stunned. "M...My lady? Does...this mean...you forgive me? That I can be your butler again?"

Sullivan hugged him in a tight embrace. "Yes. From now on stay with me. We will see the outside world together, Wolfram."


	96. His Maid, An Unbalanced Triangle

The plan was simple: travel back to London by train and then by boat. Wolfram and Sullivan itched the wigs and modern clothes they were forced to wear while they were at the train station. At least until they got back to London. Sullivan shifted nervously in the wheelchair she was placed in.

Ciel shook hands with Diedrich. "Thanks for your help, old friend."

"Jeez," Diedrich grumbled. "Next time, keep me out of your troubles."

Ciel smirked. "Next time? So it's okay to come again, then?"

"What's with that face?! Ugh! Just don't come back!" Ciel was about to step onto the train with Hannah by her side when the German officer called out, "Oi, brat! You made it out alive this time. Be careful."

"Hmm. You too."

Throughout the whole trip, Sullivan would never stop looking out the windows of the train and the boat. She would never stop asking questions and Hannah would never stop answering them for her.

* * *

Sullivan's eyes were bright and dazzling as she looked from left to right of the London square. She could see all the hustle and bustle of the citizens, the tall, towering bell tower that was Big Ben and the buses and carriages. Wolfram was pushing her wheelchair and was also lost in his amazement like her. "This is London?" he asked in awe. "This is the capital of the Empire where the sun never sets..."

"Ahem," Hannah coughed before saying seriously, "Speaking German here will be suspicious. Speak English."

"Oh, okay," Sullivan said, switching languages.

"Huh?!" Wolfram exclaimed before leaning over to whisper to Hannah. "I don't know how to speak English!"

"Then do speak what you do know. Still, if that's the case, I can teach you strictly at the manor."

Ciel said, "Well… Her Majesty will be expecting us and I want to show my face within a week."

"A week?" Jim echoed. "Isn't that too soon?"

"If that's the case, is there anything I can do?" Sullivan asked. "You can trust me. I can do it!"

Ciel glanced at Hannah. "This is an order, Hannah. Train the Gamine until she is ready for next week."

Hannah bowed. "Yes, my lord. First," she said to Sullivan. "We will need to get you new clothes. When having an audience with Her Majesty, there is a strict dress code. For the royal court, we will have formal wear tailored."

When Jim heard the word "tailor", he felt a twinge of fear. "Oh, no. No, no, not her!"

* * *

 

When the group entered Nina Hopkins' tailor shop, they were greeted by two women wearing the season's least conforming trends, posing to showcase the unique style to the confused newcomers.

"It has been a while," Hannah said with an uncomfortable smile. "We are here to request something..."

A door slammed open and Nina Hopkins marched out with a wild expression. "I sense the presence of a young man! Meg! Augusta," she shouted to the two women. "I wonder who it is!"

"As sharp as ever, Miss Hopkins," Hannah said.

Hopkins turned her attention to Ciel and Jim and pushed Hannah aside so she can get a _very_ good look at them. "Young earl! Jim! Long time no see! It's so rare for you to come to the shop!"

"As usual it's refreshing to be ignored to such an extent," said Hannah.

Then Hopkins turned her attention to Sullivan, who was just looking at her, confused. She ran up to the little girl and cooed, "Well, well! Who is this young lady?"

"She is a guest that I'm looking after," Ciel explained simply. "Because she doesn't have any clothing, how many can we request?"

"Hmm, I see," Hopkins said, nodding. "Certainly you wouldn't have any clothing for the summer. Besides, this may be quality work and fabric but it too plain. It's men's old-fashioned preference that forces a woman's chastity."

Hannah's eyes twitched with each criticism. "It's like that because it was an emergency," she said through gritted teeth. Then she collected herself and said, "These two," she pointed to Sullivan and Wolfram. "Will be the first to have an audience with the Queen in her drawing room. Originally we came for a woman's formal dress, but is there a matching suit for men as well?"

Hopkins laughed. "That's a silly question isn't it? The debutante's first audience! Cheeks stained pink with nervousness! Yes. Yes." Then her eyes lit up with inspiration. "I'VE GOT IT! THE FOUNTAIN OF MY IMAGINATION IS OVERFLOWING!!!" She practically squealed as she began planning her design out loud. "A court dress of pure white is the norm but we will make it more! A long petticoat full of silk lace. I wonder if a satin embroidered train is okay? Feathers threaded through her hair will be gorgeous! Do I want to use emeralds or diamond accessories?" Without pause, she grabbed a scared and confused Sullivan by the arm and dragged her to the dressing room. "This way, young lady! Meg! Augusta! Take the remaining measurements!"

While a confused Wolfram had his measurements taken, Ciel, Hannah and Jim blinked.

"She really is…" Ciel whispered, glad not to be the one under scrutiny.

"Unwavering," Hannah supplied the word as politely as she could.

"Just be glad she's not poking and prodding us," snarked Jim, not caring who was listening.

* * *

"Sorry about the mess," Hopkins said as she pushed the clutter on the desk onto the floor. "A lot of the choir's dressing orders came in. Now what color would you like your everyday wear be?"

Sullivan wasn't really paying attention. She was looking at a gallery of the tailor's past models on the wall. One particular picture caught her attention. "Can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

"The clothing is alright, don't you think?" Ciel asked Hannah.

"The ladies that are granted an audience with the Queen have the social rule of wearing their hair up. It's relief Lady Sullivan's hair is long. Next would be…"

"Thank you for waiting," Hopkins cheered, carrying Sullivan in her arms. She set her down on a chair and exclaimed, "TADA!"

Ciel, Hannah, Jim and Wolfram practically shrieked with horror. Sullivan was wearing a blue dress straight out of Lewis Carroll's Alice In Wonderland and her hair was cut short with bows in it.

Wolfram shouted, "My lady! What happened to your hair?!"

Little Sullivan grinned. "Doesn't suit me? Now the maid can live her life and not worry about my hair! It's a fresh start!"

"Well, I do admit, she does look cute," Jim said bluntly.

"Yeah, she smells nice," Wolfram agreed in broken English.

"You mean looks nice," Ciel corrected.

"But the social rule…" Hannah complained, face in palm.

"Amongst young ladies, the Alice style is the current craze. Women's hair must also have freedom," Nina preached proudly.

"Even if it is fashionable," Hannah said through gritted teeth. "You should have respected the social rule to _some_ extent!"

"Do we really need to do this, Miss Stiff?"

Hannah sighed with exasperation. "It can't be helped. Let's return to the manor at once."

"Come again," Hopkins called out before adding seductively, "Please, Hannah."

* * *

"Welcome home, everyone," Agni greeted the group as they entered the townhouse.

"It's nice to see you again," Sarah said with a bow.

"It's nice to see you, too. But..." Jim paused. "What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it? Soma says this is what servants in his palace wear." She was wearing a white outfit with pouffy pant sleeves and decked in gold chains.

"Oh, no," Jim groaned. "Please don't tell me he's corrupted you and the others with his...oddities."

"It might be odd, but Indian culture is very..."

"I wasn't talking about his culture, I was talking about-"

Their conversation was interrupted when a miffed Soma marched by them and said to the young Earl, "CIEL! You went to Germany and didn't tell me?!" It was then he realized there was a stranger in the house as he looked at Sullivan. "Moreover I can't think of why you would bring back a new concubine…"

Sullivan made a sly grin at Ciel. "'Concubine', huh? So that's why you brought me."

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Miss Sullivan is our guest," Hannah said, trying her best to hide her laughter. "And she is preparing for a visit to the Queen."

"Is that so?" the Indian prince inquired. "Well, a guest of Ciel's is a guest of mine! Agni! Sarah! Prepare a feast for her!"

"Jo agya," they said.

Jim balked when he heard Sarah say that with Agni. "What has Soma done to you?"

"Everyone must be tired after such a long trip," Hannah said as she followed Agni and Sarah into the kitchen. "I will prepare the afternoon tea immediately."

* * *

**Parlor...**

Sullivan's mouth watered at the sight of the food placed before her on the table. "Today's tea is Higgens Earl Gray," said Hannah. "It has been prepared with orange almond cake and berry tart."

"Everything looks so yummy," Sullivan said loudly. She grabbed some sugar cubes and dropped it into her tea and leaned forward to reach for a tart. "Okay, then. I'll just...WAH!" Suddenly, she was lifted off her seat and she heard a loud SLAP! She wailed as her bottom suddenly felt sore.

Hannah stood over her, holding a riding crop and looking stern. "Young lady," she said in a calm and chilling voice. "Your beneficial lessons to Her Majesty's tea meeting has already begun." Then she went into strict teacher mode. '"Yummy' and other such words are highly inappropriate! You cannot touch sugar with your bare hands! It is preposterous to reach out for cake before it has been recommended!" Sullivan shrunk further into her seat with each harsh criticism. "If you need to become a proper lady by the end of the week, the beginning is tea part manners. Until you do," Hannah said as she moved the food away from a protesting Sullivan. "This will have to wait."

"Die junge Dame weint! Gib es zurück," Wolfram shouted, only to get slapped in the face by the riding crop. "OW!"

"Complain in English," Hannah emphasized on the last word. "That way I will listen to you."

Grumbling, Wolfram began to read a German-to-English dictionary and thesaurus.

"Hey, one of you say something," Sullivan complained to Ciel and Jim, who were eating with Soma.

"Yeah," the Indian prince said. "She's being mean to the young lady!"

"If we spoil her, she won't improve," Ciel said, uncaring. "Do your best, Sieglinde."

Sullivan practically cried at the sight of him eating delicious cakes.

* * *

That evening, the training was proving to be grueling for the poor girl. Every time she broke a rule of society while eating dinner, Hannah would strike her bottom with the riding crop. "Don't slurp your soup!" SLAP! "Don't stuff your mouth! Eat with more elegance!" SLAP!

"Seconds please," Sullivan called out to Sarah, who was standing nearby.

"Yes, my lady." SLAP! "OW!"

"You're not helping!" Hannah shouted. Then she turned to Sullivan. "And ladies do not ask for seconds!" SLAP!

After eating dinner, she asked Ciel, "Can we eat pork tomorrow? I wanna eat pork!" SLAP! "OW!"

"Please refrain from uttering your opinion," Hannah said as she collected the empty plates. Wolfram was about to criticize her when she glared at him and said, "Eng. Lish." The German butler let out a growl before returning to his dictionary and thesaurus.

* * *

**Sitting Room...**

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Sullivan screamed with frustration and anger. "I'm more restricted here than I was back at the village!"

"You can go back if you want," Ciel said nonchalantly as he read his books with Jim.

"What color is your blood?!"

"Red."

Growling, Sullivan picked up her crutches and began to walk out. "I've had it! I don't need to rely on you!"

"Go then."

The door slammed close and the two boys could hear her cursing in German as she walked down the hall.

"Did we complain that much when Hannah taught us?" Jim asked. "She's worse than Soma was."

Ciel said, "No. They're just as bad. Spoiled rotten by a fantasy until faced with reality. Just like me." There was a moment silence until the door creaked open. "I thought you said...Oh," he when he realized it was Hannah with the tea. "What is it?"

"At least hear what she has to say," she suggested as she set the tray down on the table.

"And stop being productive because of her grumbling? I'll leave that to you."

"...As you wish."

* * *

**Ballroom...**

Sullivan and Wolfram were ready for another lesson with Hannah...whether they liked it or not. "On the occasion of meeting with Her Majesty, it is essential that you curtsy." She turned to Wolfram. "Please support her, if you can."

With the German butler's help, Sullivan was able to stand up on her own two wobbly legs and did a curtsy...if you could call it that.

"Draw back your chin so the teeth do not show when you smile," Hannah instructed.

Sullivan made a forced smile and said through her teeth, "How do you do, Your Majesty?" Her accent was terrible.

"It will do for now," said Hannah. "But the pronunciation is a problem." Then she got an idea.

* * *

The next thing the two Germans knew, they had devices shoved in their mouths that forced them open. "Kindly look in the mirror, please," Hannah said with a mischievous smile.

"Wha ih dih!" Sullivan shouted as best as she could.

"To help with the pronunciation, you should be watching the tongue's movement. If you do it well we shall have a break."

A bit of an explanation and a bit of bribery. It should produce some results fast with such a trick. And yet hours of instruction went by with little progress on the rolling of the tongue to create the perfect sound.

Finally, Sullivan couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the crutches and marched out of the ballroom, screaming with unintelligible rage.

* * *

Ciel and Jim were startled when Sullivan barged into their office and grab the former, shouting gibberish until they lost their balance and Ciel fell on top of her. "That was bad," he muttered. "Are you okay?"

Sullivan took the device out of her mouth and started wailing. "What is wrong with her?! My helpless mouth has been forcibly spread! What the hell is she determined to put in there?"

"Get off," Jim said, trying to help her up.

And just when it couldn't get any worse... "CIEL!" Lizzy called out as she ran into the office. "I heard you returned from your trip! Let's play…" Her voice ground to a halt and her face lost its cheery demeanor when she saw the sight of Jim and Ciel on top of Sullivan.

The boys scrambled to their feet and began stammering, "L-L-Lizzy! I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Job in Germany you said," Lizzy hissed low, heels clicking on the floorboards as she approached with heavy steps of doom. "I get it now…" She took a stance and sprang into action, striking, the frills of her skirt fluttering as she descended into a heavy kick aimed at Ciel's terrified, lying face.

Hannah appeared out of nowhere and stopped the Midford lady from possibly killing Ciel. "Please, wait. There is a simple explanation."

* * *

"I see…" As the tale really did not have that much to it the explanations were smooth, easy and centered around the teapot. "I jumped to a wrong conclusion. How embarrassing." She was back to her usual self, covering blushed cheeks with her hands, head shaking, curls bobbing about.

"It's okay," Ciel assured her. But inside, he was still reeling from Lizzy's anger. _That fight with the panzer was less life-threatening than her._

Jim, on the other hand, was still shaking as he drank his tea. _Never. Make Lizzy. Mad. EVER._

"But Ciel," Lizzy said with seriousness. "Your friend's strict lessons are so cruel!" Soma nodded with her. "As usual, it's because you don't understand the feelings of young ladies! Those lessons would be less painful and more fun with encouragement from everyone!"

"I… see…" The boy earl wheezed out, trapped.

"That's it," Lizzy said, standing up. "Let's all do it together!"

"Yes," Soma said with excitement. That sounds fun." He turned his smile to the ladies, reassuringly. "Together lessons will be easier to do."

"What?!" exclaimed Ciel. "Why do I have to do it?!"

"Because we are friends of course, RIGHT?!" Lizzy said with a hint of ferocity.

"Y-Yes, of course!"

"This will be great," Lizzy said with her cheerful personality returning. "The Queen's drawing room is every girl's dream! Together we will work hard to become lovely young ladies, right?"

"Together?" Faced with kindness, excitement and a girl whose age was closer to her own, Sullivan was in a state of awe and confusion mixed with hope and curiosity.

"You can call me Lizzy," the Midford lady reintroduced herself, glittery and cute. "Can I call you Sulli?"

"Ah? Yes!"

"Then let's decide what lesson to start with."

"Well, I guess I should leave," Jim said, walking a little too fast. "I'm pretty sure you all can handle this without me, so..."

"Oh, no you don't!" Lizzy tackled him to the ground. "The Queen invited you too! You're taking lessons as well!"

"Help..." Jim squeaked.

* * *

 

Lizzy had transformed into her mother as soon as the lessons began. "More grace, Ciel," she ordered as he wobbled with the trailing training tails attempting to do the path towards the curtsy.

"I have more skill than Ciel," Sullivan laughed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

That evening, Ciel plopped face first onto the bed. "Tired..." he groaned. "Lizzy's scolding was thorough."

"As I said," said Hannah with a giggle. "Why didn't you become slightly more kind?"

"I was, when I was alone."

"Because your intuition is different from other humans. It is cruel to wish that upon others."

Ciel smirked. "Now you're giving me the cold-blooded treatment?"

"I don't mean to speak ill of you," Hannah said as she helped him up. "But you should think of others' feelings more if you are someone of high standing. Jim is. Which is why he and Sullivan are sharing a room."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. After Sullivan had to convince Wolfram in order for that to happen."

Ciel chuckled. "You say that but you don't understand human emotions." He took off his eyepatch and revealed the hidden pentagram in his right eye. "If I ordered it, you would do anything, no matter how cruel, like a beast."

Hannah chuckled. "My, that's quite harsh, isn't it? But I still intend to be a faithful butler to my master."

Ciel laughed again. "But you don't want me speaking ill of others."

* * *

Jim and Sullivan snuggled up close in the former's bed. He had been reading her Finnian's book of Celtic mythology and it intrigued her to learn of Europe's other cultures and mythos. "Why me?" she asked suddenly. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

"I felt..." He paused, looking for the right word. "I didn't want you to feel like you were restricted again. I didn't want you to feel alone. Like I did before I met Ciel." He stared at the book, not really reading it. "I was all alone. Then, I was in a world of darkness. It was cold and cruel and full of pain. But...I found my light: Ciel. And he saved me. Him and Hannah." He looked at her. "And that light was so warm. And I wasn't alone anymore." He held her close. "Do you feel warm, now?"

Sullivan wrapped her arms around him. "Yes. And I am not alone anymore either."


	97. His Maid, Submersion

Two of the Queen's butlers, Double Charles, waited in front of the gates of the Palace, between the gate guards. The coach came to a halt. Security shuffled to keep the guests protected. It was more of a formality but the sight was meant to impress those that had never visited, impart a sense of weight and surveillance. The first person to exit the carriage was Hannah, who allowed Ciel, Jim and Wolfram with Sullivan in his arms to exit. They were all dressed in the clothes Nina Hopkins prepared for her and they had faces of confidence. They were ready.

"You must be Lady Sieglinde Sullivan," Charles Phipps said with dignity and authority despite still having a chicken on his shoulder. "Her Majesty awaits eagerly for this audience."

"We'll show you in, so follow us," Charles Grey said with the same authority.

"Yes," Sullivan squeaked, her back stiff, trembling in her white gown, and gripping the bouquet a bit too hard.

"Is she alright?" Ciel whispered.

"The young lady is neurotic," whispered Wolfram.

"You mean nervous," Jim whispered back.

They followed Double Charles into the building, but Phipps realized Hannah stayed by the carriage. "You're not coming in?"

"The master has given me a task to fulfill."

Phipps eyed her suspiciously before nodding. "It's fine then."

* * *

The group followed Double Charles until they entered the drawing room where a smiling Queen Victoria was waiting with John Brown by his side. Wolfram walked to the Queen, set Sullivan down and she did a perfect curtsy. "It is a great honor to meet your acquaintance, Your Highness," she said with a perfect English accent. "I am Sieglinde Sullivan."

"Oh, what a pretty curtsy," the Queen said with a chuckle. "It's lovely to see you too, little witch. Welcome to England." She gave Sullivan a peck on the cheek. "I've had some of my best tea prepared. This way, please." She led the group to the table, where the little trays of tea and cakes had already been set. "Any kind of cake Phipps made is delicious! Please pick any one you like!"

Sullivan controlled herself to stop her urge to pig out and she picked one cake, exactly like the Queen said.

Ciel and Jim sat down at the table with the Queen sitting next to them. "Boys," she asked. "Could you tell me about your trip?"

"Yes," said Ciel. "The 'curse of the werewolf forest' was in fact a poisonous mustard gas, the development of which we halted in England because of its dangerous nature."

"The German Army had reached a point where they could use the gas for actual combat," said Jim. "The one who allowed them to come so far was Miss Sullivan here," he gestured to a blank-faced Sullivan. "Also known as the Green Witch."

"We believe her intellect will surely further the development of England."

The Queen nodded as she drank her tea. "So she is an amazing witch. If she is an amazing witch..." She set the cup down on the saucer. "Perhaps she can provide even more amazing feats of magic?" There was something dark behind her sweet smile.

"No, Your Majesty," Sullivan said simply.

* * *

**One day earlier...Townhouse...**

"What do you want to talk about?" Sullivan asked. It was night. Her and Wolfram's training was complete, but there was one last thing to discuss.

"When we escaped from the forest," Ciel said with Hannah and Jim by his sides. "You said you wanted to develop a magic remedy to help people. Are you still resolved?"

"Of course!"

"If so, at tomorrow's audience..." He paused. "...give the Queen the process to make mustard gas." That left Sullivan and Wolfram shocked. "If you do so, England will have to deal with you cordially. The fact that you can make mustard gas will come out anyway."

"Wait!" Wolfram protested. "But then the young miss will be used to make the gas again!"

"Isn't it up to the lady to decide whether she is used or uses others?" Hannah asked. "Even in global terms, Lady Sullivan is an extraordinary genius and possesses information that would allow her to negotiate her personal treatment on an international scale. But I think whether she puts that into practice or not is entirely her decision."

"But...even so..."

"If you want to go to the back country with Wolfram or somewhere else, we won't stop you," Jim said to Sullivan. "Because we are your friends. And because we're your friends, we know..." He smiled and pointed at her. "...that you won't stop yourself from studying."

"That's right," Ciel said. "New knowledge, new experiences, the more you gain, the better. The more you push your boundaries, the more you'll want to create new things."

"Knowledge..." Sullivan whispered, enticed, understanding and resonating with his logic.

"But you need money for that. That's how that village operated. National amounts of money." Ciel glanced at Wolfram. "I don't think that big guy over there can make that kind of money. He's too awkward." Wolfram bristled at that comment. "What you have in your possession, Sieglinde, is your intellect and your information. That's where it all begins. However..." Ciel lowered his voice. "You are never to breath a word about the SuLIN you unintentionally created."

"He is right," Hannah said with the same seriousness. "Mustard gas' lethality is nothing compared to SuLIN's. What would happen if that were to be used in England - I'm sure someone as clever as you understands."

Sullivan suddenly pictured the streets of London being buried under mountains of corpses.

Ciel nodded. "SuLIN can't save a single person. Not even yourself."

"I understand. I will take the secret of SuLIN to the grave."

"Never forget this: from now on, distrust everyone you meet. Every single one of them could be someone who would take advantage of you. That includes me. And in turn, you must be prepared to take advantage of them."

* * *

Present...

"Oh. That's a relief," was all the Queen said.

Ciel chuckled. "I'm always surprised at Her Majesty's intuition." He took a sip from his cup. "It was quite a shock that the real cause of the curse was poisonous gas."

"Well boy, you know I can't handle dreadful things."

"I want Sullivan to be used to help people. She may be young, but she doesn't spare any effort, so if she worked for the sake of your subjects, I think she can guarantee wonderful results."

The Queen glanced at Sullivan. "Yes. She has potential."

"Thank you very much," Sullivan said with pride. "For the sake of the country that accepted me and my butler, no, for the sake of the world, I will prove myself useful."

The Queen clapped her hands and laughed. "Marvelous, how very marvelous! Surely, the future for England is bright! Boy, you've done a splendid job this time. Surely, your parents would have been proud. Even my Albert." Cue the waterworks. "AAAAAAALBEEEEEERRRRT!"

Sullivan and Wolfram were shocked and gave Ciel a confused glance who said, "She's always like this. Don't worry."

"And cue the puppet," Jim said as John Brown took the puppet of Prince Albert from his pocket and began to comfort her.

"Still," Brown said, breaking character. "Ciel has become so much like his father."

"Yes," said the Queen. "So reliable."

A smile slowly grew on Ciel's face. "Is that so?"

* * *

"Welcome back," Hannah greeted the group as they walked through the great gates, opening the door of the Phantomhive coach. There was a second carriage waiting nearby, nondescript but reinforced, staffed by palace people. He had already received an address to deliver the guests' possessions to. The German pair was to be taken to their new residence, fulfilling the agreement reached while partaking in the tradition of tea and conversation.

"Have you followed my orders?" Ciel asked.

"Indeed," Hannah said as she wringed some water out of her hair. "Find the deepest, darkest hole in the ocean I can find and when I do, dig deeper and put the box of SuLIN in it."

"Good." Ciel yawned. "I'm tired. I want to hurry home and go straight to bed."

"It is said that children who sleep well grow well." Hannah smiled at him. "I hope you never grow uncute when you become an adult."

"Don't start acting like Lizzy."

* * *

That night, Ciel was tossing and turning in his sleep. A figure in black slowly approached his bed and leaned over him. "Earl," Undertaker whispered. He reached into his pocket, pulled a small bottle from his pocket and poured its contents into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel slowly opened one eye. "Is it morning yet?" he asked slowly.

"No. Not yet. Just go back to sleep a little longer. It's too early to wake you up."

And then Ciel awoke with a shriek and tried to smack some presence next to his bed. "Young Master!"

Ciel gasped when he realized who it was. "H-Hannah!"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep. I was getting worried."

Ciel's panicked pants began to slow down and he calmed himself. "It's nothing."

Hannah began to serve him his morning tea. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Ciel said nothing as he took the cup from her. He just stared down at his reflection in the liquid before saying, "No. It's nothing."


	98. His Maid, New Chapter

**Midford Manor garden...**

Edward swung the cricket bat, practicing his swings. _It's almost the start of the new term...I'm almost a senior. I must try my best to become a prefect._  He had to become a prefect better than the previous one. A prefect who doesn't always value tradition over anything else, a prefect who doesn't use murder to justify the preservation of the status quo. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone walking up to him. He turned around to see the maid, Paula. "There's a guest here to see you."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "See me? Not even sending a letter first...who could it be?"

He got his answer when he saw the familiar face waiting for him in the lobby. "Apologies for the unannounced visit," Herman Greenhill said with an uncertain smile and wave. "Long time no see..."

Edward was shocked to see his former prefect. "Greenhill!"

"You're still the same. All your heart goes towards training your body. If you were to become a prefect, Weston College would be more safe."

Edward's hands clenched into fists and his whole body trembled with anger. "After you did those types of things...how dare you go so far as to say that!"

Greenhill sighed. "There's no way to put it," he said as he sat down on a chair, head looking down at his feet. "I was wrong about us. Those actions on behalf of the school, they weren't human. Those foolish mistakes cannot be forgiven."

Edward said nothing. _From a known boarding school, Weston College, for the sake of guarding the tradition and reputation of the school, they killed five people and tainted their own name as P4._ Herman Greenhill, Gregory Violet, Lawrence Bluer and Edgar Redmond. The original P4. _It's rumored that the vice-principal's disappearance was a mutually related incident and the only disciplinary action taken against the P4 was expulsion from the school._

"We will forever be repentant, and we have no dignity to see you. But..." Greenhill looked back up at Edward. "That is why I came to visit you. Midford, are you worried?"

Edward was confused. "Worried?"

"When our minds are worried reaching the point of no return. After we, the original P4, left the school, we continued to be tormented by our sins. But in any case, sighing won't erase our mistakes. So, from now on, I'm just reflecting on what I can do. I think the other three are also the same. Nowadays we periodically meet to discuss topics of interest." Greenhill sighed. "Yet there is an increase in frauds. Already I'm not the same person I used to be." He began to smile. "Every day, I'm really happy!"

Edward made a slight smile. "Is that so?"

"Prefects bear a large amount of responsibilities. You will definitely run into insignificant troubles. I wouldn't want you to become the same as me. So, Midford, will you attend our next meeting?"

"Why?"

"I'm unable to complain of hardships in front of my peers so only when I speak out can I feel lighter. But also...granted I still wish I could talk to you the same as I did back then." Greenhill thought back to how the Green Lions celebrated the Sapphire Owls victory over them.

Edward nodded, also remembering. "Sure."

Greenhill's smile widened. "Really? You're willing to come?" He stood up and handed Edward an envelope. "Every Saturday morning, we hold our meetings. We'll be waiting. As long as you have this invitation, you're allowed to come in any time!" He turned to leave, waving to his former fag goodbye. "See you then!"

When the former prefect left, Edward looked at the invitation in the envelope. "Sphere Music Hall, Saturdays at eight o' clock PM. Huh."

* * *

**Sphere Music Hall...**

Edward looked from the envelope to the large building that had a large crowd of people entering it. When did this start, he wondered. There's no way it could be this popular in such a short amount of time. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "You're here too?" Edward was surprised to see his fellow prefect walking up to him.

"Cheslock?"

"Yo," the Purple House prefect greeted.

"You were invited by Gregory Violet?" Edward asked as they entered the building.

"Yep," Cheslock said as he took a glass of champagne from a table.

Edward took a look around the large ballroom where everyone was conversing, laughing and feasting. "This is my first time attending a concert hall. All sorts of people seem to be here. Young, old, rich, poor..."

Cheslock shrugged his shoulders. "Concert halls are for commoners and locals too, right? And for the nobles and old-fashioned." He glanced at a group of orphans gathered around a large platter of food. "Although the case may be that there are too many different types of people here. This is also my first time witnessing free food."

"Maybe it's also an aristocrat's kind of activity," Edward suggested.

Suddenly, they heard Greenhill call out, "Midford! Cheslock!" The boys turned around and saw Greenhill and the rest of the original P4.

"Let's enjoy ourselves today together," Edward said.

"We can have a good time without regard of social status together," said Redmond.

"And broaden our knowledge together," said Bluer.

Violet said nothing.

Edward and Cheslock noticed that Harcourt and Clayton weren't here. Maybe they turned down the invitations?

* * *

 

There was feasting, drinking, singing and dancing. Edward and Cheslock got to meet new people, no matter who was rich or poor.

Then, Edward saw a group of people standing in line in front of a man with shaggy, lavender hair wearing a loose button-up shirt and a black cape. His hair had a braid tied with a sun band on the left side of his face, on his hands were a sun and moon symbol and his arms had tattoos of constellations. He watched as the man pricked his finger and dropped a bead of blood into a chalice with astrology symbols on it and converse to one of the people standing in line. Whatever he said caused great excitement.

"Greenhill, what's going on over there?"

"That's Blavat Sky, the fortune teller. His fortunes are pretty accurate so he's pretty famous. Why don't you give it a try?"

"Ah, I'm not interested in that sort of thing."

Soon, it was 11:00 PM. "Ah," Greenhill said, almost sad. "Though it will be sad to part ways, it's about that time."

"Then finally, let's return to old traditions," said Redmond.

"Old traditions?" Edward asked.

Violet handed him and Cheslock lyric sheets. "Everyone sings together. Here are the lyrics."

Cheslock and Edward read the lyrics and expressed some confusion. "We've never heard of this song."

Bluer smiled and said assuringly, "Even if you sing badly or mess up, it's fine. As long as you sing loudly with your heart, it'll be good!"

The song apparently had no set tune, tempo, or duration. The people were instructed to simply pick their favorite tune, leading to everyone finishing at different times. Gregory Violet chose to sing the song as a slow funeral march and was the last to finish.

* * *

**Midford Manor...**

"You're back, brother!" Lizzy, in her night clothes, exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah," Edward said as his butler took his coat. "You're still awake?"

Lizzy sighed in disappointment. "How fun. I wish I could go."

Edward thought it over. "Sure. Let's go together next time."

Lizzy made a wide smile. "Really?! I'm so excited! It'll be even better if I dress up well!"

"Even without makeup or a dress," her brother said, patting her on the head. "You're still the cutest thing in the world."

* * *

**September 1889**

**Phantomhive Manor...**

"Young Master," Hannah said as she came in Ciel and Jim's office with a tray with an envelope on it. "There's a letter for you."

"All right," Ciel said, taking it. On the envelope was the Queen's seal.

_To my cute boy,_

_The tea party a few days ago was lovely. As a token of appreciation, I would like to gift you something. What flavor of cakes do you like? Phipps has taken it to heart so please let me know next time you write._

_Speaking of which, it's rumored that every Saturday night, a certain concert hall holds an unimaginable gathering. From nobles to laborers, from men to women, from young to old, all yearn for the assembly. As assembly guests abruptly increase every Saturday night, the road in front of the music hall becomes blocked with horse carts._

_I am so very intrigued so I have sent many people to investigate these matters, yet there is nothing unusual in the investigation reports. Just that the assembly is unbelievable. It is as if after the investigation, they also go to the music hall._

_I have never heard of a gathering without social class division. When all is said and done, what actually takes place in that music hall? Perhaps there is a very deadly scheme. I am very worried. Boy, what do you think?_

_Her Majesty, The Queen_

Included with the letter was an invitation to the Sphere Music Hall. "Never heard of it," said Ciel.

"Maybe it's a recent thing?" Jim asked, taking a look at the invitation.

"No," said Ciel. "This has been going on for some time now. Recent events like this don't become popular in that short amount of time."

Suddenly, the door burst open and a very frantic Edward ran in, startling everyone. "CIEL!"

"Edward?" Ciel gasped, standing up. "What's wrong? Why are you so agitated? It's rare to see you unannounced..."

"It's Lizzy," Ciel's brother-in-law panted. "She's run away from home!"


	99. His Maid, Surprised

Ciel had to process what his brother-in-law just said. Lizzy just...ran away?! Why?!

Edward began speaking a little too fast, "If only I hadn't taken her to that place, but this is sweet, happy Lizzy we're talking about!"

"Calm, Edward!" Hannah grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Exactly what happened?"

Edward finally composed himself after several minutes and decided to explain everything in the sitting room. "It was about one month ago. Greenhill came by to my house and invited me to a gathering. There were a lot of people. It was a fun yet ordinary time. So the following week, I took Lizzy with me to the next gathering because she insisted on going. But when we got there..."

* * *

**August 1889, Sphere Music Hall...**

"Brother," Lizzy tugged Edward's shoulder. "What are they doing over there?" She pointed to the fortune teller Edward met last week.

"Oh, they're having their fortunes read," he explained. "It is known to be accurate."

"Fortunes? That sounds fun! I want mine read, too!"

"Wait!" Edward exclaimed as she ran off. "If you run off like this, I'm going to lose you!"

Cheslock scoffed. "My sister is really noisy, too. Girls are really into that thing."

* * *

The fortune teller, Blavat Sky was speaking with a woman. "Are you uncertain about who you love in the company of men around you?"

"Ah!" the woman gasped. "That's amazing, how did you know?"

Sky made a lewd smile. "I can see you have big ones," he said, pointing at her chest.

The woman turned red in the face and slapped his cheek. "Stop joking around!"

"Sorry! Sorry," he apologized before getting serious again. "But before you chose someone, why don't you look somewhere else? That shining knight might be there?"

The woman bowed her head, thanked him and walked off.

That's when Lizzy approached Sky. "Excuse me. Can you read my fortune?"

"Sure!" The fortune teller held out a needle. "First, prick your fingertip with a needle and drop your blood into this cup." He held up his chalice. "After that, I will read your fortune."

Edward overheard that and got in Sky's face. "YOU'RE GOING TO PRICK MY LIZZY'S FINGER?!"

Lizzy slapped him aside. "Aren't you exaggerating too much?" She held out her right index finger. "I get my fingers all the time when I do my embroidery. This is nothing!"

Sky pricked Lizzy's finger and allowed a drop of blood to fall into the chalice, which turned the water in it to turn colors. He swirled the dark liquid around and hummed. "Here. Wipe your finger with this." He handed Lizzy a napkin before reading her fortune. "You are really from a very rare star. I think you are under the protection of Canopus."

"Canopus?" Lizzy questioned as she cleaned the blood off her finger.

"It is the star shining in Carina of Argo's constellation. The people who are protected under Canopus are very self-centered and individualistic, have a strong bond with their hobbies and are obsessive of things." Yep, fitted Lizzy like a glove. "Don't you have an obsession with clothes and shoes?"

"Yes! Yes, I do," Lizzy exclaimed excitedly.

"I can also feel you have another strong obsession towards your...family? No...fiance?" His words stunned both Midfords.

 _How did he know that,_ thought Edward.

"And you are worried about him...aren't you?" Sky asked, whispering in Lizzy's ear.

"H-How did you know that?"

"Because...yours are smaller than the previous girl's and I can see into your heart well," Sky laughed.

Lizzy's face turned red. Edward grabbed the fortune teller by the throat and shook him. "HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT MY LIZZY WITH SUCH PERVERTED EYES!"

"STOP IT, EDWARD," Lizzy shouted, knocking him out cold.

Sky brushed himself off and chuckled. "I should stop joking now. Your future is beyond worrying. That's what your star says."

Lizzy had a look of uncertainty. "Beyond worrying..."

"If you need more counseling, come and see me again!"

Edward pushed his sister away from him. "WE WILL NOT COME BACK AGAIN! COME, LIZZY!"

* * *

In the days that followed, Lizzy started going out to visit "a friend" with Paula. Edward was started to get lonely without her around and more importantly, he was getting concerned on how frequent her visits were. Then one day, Paula came running to the Marchioness, telling her she discovered Lizzy's bedroom was empty, and a makeshift rope of sheets was tied to the bedpost and hanging out the open window.

* * *

**Present...**

Ciel, Jim and Hannah couldn't believe what Edward just told. "I found out recently that the place Lizzy was going to every week was a social gathering at a building called..."

"The Sphere Music Hall," he and Ciel said in unison.

"What?! How did you know?!"

"To think her premonition was right," Ciel said grimly.

"Yes, it is frightening," Hannah commented.

"We've been requested by the Queen to investigate the Music Hall," Jim responded to Edward's curiosity.

"I don't think Miss Midford ran away because of a mere fortune telling," pondered Hannah. "And that gathering doesn't sound fun and ordinary."

"Still, we need to find Lizzy first," Ciel said.

"No. You don't need to do that," said Edward.

"Why not?" asked Jim.

"Because I already saw Lizzy when I went to the music hall, but when I asked her to come home, she refused. She said her 'shining thing' was there."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "'Shining thing'?"

"I went to see her so many times, and I asked her time and time again, but she is so stubborn! I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Either way, we should go over there," said Ciel. "Hannah. Prepare a carriage. We're going to the Sphere Music Hall."

"Yes, master."

* * *

**Sphere Music Hall...**

"You were right to chose these clothes," Jim said, taking note of the newspaper boy outfits and caps he and Ciel were wearing. "There's so many people here."

"And of different social classes," Ciel said as he looked around. Indeed, he saw the rich mingling with the poor. The old speaking with the young.

"I don't see any of the original P4 here," Edward said. "Nor do I see Lizzy."

A few young men walked up to Hannah and began talking to her. "Hello! I don't think we've seen you here."

"Ah, yes. I heard that this is a joyful place," she said with a playful smile. "Why do people gather here so much?"

"Hmm. I can't properly explain it. It's just that everybody talks joyfully with each other," one of the youths said. "And we can discuss our worries together."

"We want to live positively," the second youth said. "So we can be healed here unstoppably."

"And we are able to spend our shining moments together with everyone!" they said in unison.

"Shining, huh?" Hannah said with a raised eyebrow. "I see."

"We can talk with anybody here no matter what social class they're from," the youths said. "It's a really fun place."

"It's a really is, huh?" Hannah asked. "Well, have a good time."

"You too," they called out as they left.

Ciel, Jim and Hannah made a grimace. "Disgusting," they whispered in unison.

"Hate and jealousy, these are desires that people have," Ciel said, looking around at the cheery people. "The people don't look like they have any of that."

"Just sheep," Jim said. "Just a flock of sheep."

"Even though desire is the charm of humans," Hannah said. "This looks really bad."

Edward tugged Ciel's sleeve. "Look. That's the fortune teller I was telling about. Blavat Sky." The fortune teller was currently doing his business with old and new patrons.

Ciel, Jim and Hannah smiled with each other.

"Well," said Ciel. "Shall we have him read our fortunes too?"

"Yes," said Hannah. "I'm looking forward to what he says to us."

"If he guesses what a demon's worry is," Jim said. "I'll believe he's no fraud."

"I can't think of anything other than that my master is doing whatever he wants."

The trio approached the fortune teller and Hannah asked, "Would read my fortune next please?"

"Why certain..." Sky stopped and his eyes widened at Hannah. "You are..." His surprise gave way to a calm expression. "Okay, ma'am. Take a seat."

Hannah sat in front of the fortune teller and held out her hand. "Should I prick my finger now?"

"No," said Sky quietly. "You don't need to do that. Because you're not under any star's protection." Hannah and the boys began to notice how the people around them were starting to give her a suspicious glare. "I can tell just by looking at you. That's because..." What he said next sent a chill down their spines. "...you're not a human, right?"


	100. His Maid, Thief

Sky's calm, yet eerie expression changed into a jovial one. "Caught you off guard, didn't I? You guys must think I'm not human either, right?"

Although she was indeed surprised, Hannah hid it behind a stoic face and voice. "May I ask, why do you believe I'm not human?"

"Funny thing you should ask. I can tell just by looking at you. You are a darkness that gobbles up the glimmer of every shining star. Stars that stray from their orbit and become drawn to you will wander in darkness for eternity." The fortune teller paused for dramatic effect. "Yes. Kind of like...a collapsar." The result was instantaneous. The people began to react in fear toward Hannah. Then anger. They cursed at her and demanded her to leave. Sky smiled. "It appears you've upset all our tiny stars. Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. _Immediately_." That was not a request. Almost immediately, two men grabbed Hannah by the shoulders and began to drag her out of the building.

"Wait!" Ciel exclaimed as she was forced out.

Ciel and Jim eyed the smiling fortune teller suspiciously. _What's going on? Did that guy really see through Hannah's true nature?_

"Aren't you that woman's friends?" Sky asked the boys.

"Er, we're not really friends," Jim said. "She's a senior from the same factory we work in."

Sky rested his chin in his palm. "Is that so? You don't seem to have the same darkness she has. Shall I tell you your fortunes?"

"But our senior is..." Ciel said, putting on a shy and timid expression.

"Take it easy," Sky laughed. "We won't harm a head on her pretty little head."

Ciel laughed sheepishly. "Well, maybe just for a little bit," he said as he sat down. "To tell you the truth, I was really looking forward to it." Held out his hand, allowed his finger to be pricked and a drop of blood fell into the chalice.

Sky handed him a rag to dress his wound and looked into the water that was changing colors. His eyes widened. "This is! My boy," he said with excitement. "You're under the protection of Sirius!" The people watching were excited. They congratulated Ciel, they expressed jealousy, they patted his shoulders and back.

Ciel was just plain confused and so was Jim. "Sirius?" they asked.

"Let me explain," said Sky. "Every person has a star from which they receive divine protection: Sirius, Canopus, Vega and Polaris. And among the four, the first magnitude star, Sirius, is extremely rare. People under Sirius are geniuses and prodigies. And many of them are two-faced and versatile. You are hiding a wonderful radiance inside you." Yep. Fitted Ciel like a glove. Sky's eyes narrowed. "However," he said grimly. "That aforementioned darkness is stalking your light. If you remain idle, you will lose that brilliant light." Ciel felt another shiver go down his spine as he said that. "It would be in your best interest to distance yourself from that woman. The sooner the better." Ciel didn't know how to respond. The fortune teller extended his hand. "If you can't do it on your own, shall I lend a hand?"

Someone swatted his hand away from the boy earl. They both looked to the right to see Jim, glaring at him. "Don't touch him."

The fortune teller's smile didn't leave him. He laughed as he dumped the contents of the chalice in a bucket placed next to his chair before refilling the chalice. "Don't make such a serious face. But really," he said to Ciel. "If you waste your time, the end will come before you know it."

Ciel said nothing then he smiled and stood up. "I'll think about it. Thank you very much."

"Wait!" Sky reached into his pocket and handed him an ornate bracelet with astrological symbols on it and a star. "Take this. It's a charm that will bring you closer to Sirius' protection while it's in your possession. If anything should happen to come up, feel free to pay me a visit any time," he said, waving Ciel goodbye. Then he turned to Jim. "Now. What about you?"

Jim frowned a little before sitting down. "Make it quick, old man."

That seemed to hurt Sky a little. "'Old'?"

* * *

Ciel and Edward caught up with each other. The latter expressed his outrage, "I can't believe he had Hannah thrown out like that!"

"Neither can I. However, more importantly..." Ciel showed him the bracelet. "This is made from genuine silver. It's far too valuable to simply hand out just for getting your fortune read."

"I'm back," Jim said, walking up to the two. He too was wearing a bracelet similar to Ciel's, but his had four stars.

"What happened?" Ciel asked.

Jim held up his wrist with the bracelet. "He told me I was a Polaris and...I really wasn't paying attention much. But," he lowered his voice. "The way he knew what Hannah was, I have a sneaky suspicion he might also know who we are as well."

"That might be," Ciel muttered. He looked around the room again and saw that almost everyone in the room was wearing silver bracelets. _Their designs are different as well. Some have two stars, most have three or four. Is it dependent on what guardian star they're under or whatever it was?_   "Edward, that reminds me. Which star was Lizzy's?"

"Uh..." Edward tried to recall. "I think it was Canopus. She was also told it was really rare."

"Sirius," Jim began to count off the names. "Vega, Canopus and Polaris. What's the purpose of these stars?"

Suddenly, the clock began to chime. "It's eleven already?" Ciel asked.

"It's time for the carols," a group of women exclaimed.

"Carols?" Ciel repeated.

"Yeah," said Edward. "At the end of the party, everyone sings together. But, today seems different than usual." Indeed, everyone seemed to be gathering at a stage in the far right of the room.

"What are you talking about," a woman who overheard him laughed. "Today is the fourth Saturday." She laughed and slapped him across his back, hard.

Edward, Ciel and Jim followed the crowd to the stage, wondering what was going on. The lights dimmed and candles surrounding the stage lit by themselves. Then four figures dressed in hooded monk robes slowly stepped out from behind the curtain.

* * *

Hannah let out a yelp as she was literally thrown out and landed on her face. "Anyone without celestial protection isn't welcome here," the men growled at her. "Don't ever show your face again!" They walked back in and slammed the door.

Hannah got up and brushed herself off and looked up at the music hall. "Celestial protection and a fortune teller able to see right through me," she said to no one but herself. "And these." She held up two silver bracelets she snatched off those two brutes. "It appears it will be a while longer before my master and Jim come out." Then she smirked. "Still, I had a feeling this might happen." She looked down at the bracelets. "Now what do you have to say, little stars?"


	101. His Maid, Soloist

The four monks walked to the front of the stage and began chanting lowly. There was something familiar about their voices. "O universal light, sea of stars. O stardust whose souls have lost their way. This endless night shall be illuminated by the pale and shining first-magnitude star! Let us offer up our own light, to protect that eternal radiance!"

Ciel, Jim and Edward noticed how the audience was chanting with them. _It's like a choir. Is it hymnal? But I've never heard it before. Is it unique to this congregation?_

When they were done singing, the monks bowed and the audience applauded. "Thank you, thank you," one of them said. "Everyone, we are all tiny stars merely floating in the ever expanding universe! But even if your light is dim, there is none other like it. And each and every star..." His hand waved across the audience. "...has enough brilliance to guide any lost wandering souls!"

The monks counted off the names of the stars.

"Polaris."

"Vega."

"Canopus."

"Sirius. May the lights of the celestial guardians shine down on us all!" The monk paused. "And now...let us sing! ALL TOGETHER!!"

The monks tore off their robes and revealed the P4. They were wearing dazzling costumes with silver military jackets, blue trousers and shining boots. On the front of the jackets were the symbols of the guardian stars.

Upon the revelation of the four youths, the audience roared with applause. Ciel, Jim and Edward were stunned. Edward in particular was aghast at Greenhill's hair, which was no longer flat and smooth but spiky and messy.

"And now," the P4 exclaimed. "The Starlight 4, the S4, are proud to sing our song. 'Shining Star' by Blavat Sky!"

 _"Now, let's all sing! (Oh!)_  
_Forget everything! (Oh!)_

 _Say goodbye to that cloudy sky!_  
_And open your eyes to a sky full of stars!_

 _You made it! Here's your prize!_  
_That shining magic of the skies!_

 _You're a shining star! Even if your light is small!_  
_You're a shining star! Just join hands and look at them all!_

 _You and me, we'll be a sensation!_  
_We'll become a constellation!"_

Ciel, Jim and Edward didn't know what to say at the strange song and dance the P4...I mean, S4 were doing. _What in heaven is going on?!_ they thought. _They just started up a weird song and dance?!_

"Second verse!"

 _"Hey, anything wrong? No!_  
_You feeling down? No!_

_Don't cry! Stay with me!_

_Tell me your troubles!_  
_I'll be there on the double!_

 _You did your best so here's your gift, just for you!_  
_A treasure that shines true!_

 _We are Shinista~! Bound by constellations!_  
_We are Shinista~! One with the sky!_

 _With you, with me, with the stars, with the sky!_  
_Let's become one with the sphere!"_

They finished their song with a bow and everyone cheered. _That was a "carol"?_ Jim thought. _I've...never seen anything like that!_

Edward was speechless almost. "What are they doing... Even Violet is up there?! And he's never danced before! Not even at that party the eve before the cricket tournament! Incredible!"

Ciel was trying to process what had just happened. _The song's tempo was faster than polka and it was synchronized perfectly with a perfectly executed dance. Even if you don't know the words, the music alone creates an ambiance that excites everyone. Could this be what Lizzy was talking about? The "radiant light that can only be found here"?_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the King's Bear pub, Hannah was enjoying a glass of champagne all on her own when a woman wearing a feathered hat and a red revealing dress walked over to her. "What's the matter? You've looked sad since you came here."

"It's my boyfriend," Hannah said, disappointed. "I've been waiting here for a while, but he didn't show."

"Aw. Poor thing. Here, let me join you. You could use the company."

"You would give a total stranger your company?"

The woman smiled at Hannah. "It is my profession, but I don't normally do it with women."

Hannah smirked. "I see. Would you care to join me for a meal," she asked, holding up the menu.

"Sure! But..." The woman frowned at the menu. "I cannot read this."

"You cannot?"

The woman sighed sadly. "You're never taught to read with this kind of work."

"That's not true," Hannah insisted. "I've known...workers who can read and write. It's a shame you are not one of them."

"Thank you for your kind words, miss."

* * *

Back at the Sphere Music Hall, the boys and Edward were exiting the building as it was closing time. All around them, they could hear the people talk about how amazing it was, how rejuvenating it felt, how it made everyone happy to meet and see old and new friends. _At first glance, it doesn't look like there are any schemes that should concern Her Majesty. And yet..._ Ciel's train of thought paused when he heard children singing that "carol". Whatever was going on in the Sphere Music Hall, it was catching on quick like a popular song.

"Young master."

"Hannah, where were- GAUH!" To Ciel, Jim and Edward's shock, Hannah was accompanied with a trio of scantly clad women.

"BUTLER!" squealed an appalled Edward. "WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh, look at him," one of the woman said with delight at Ciel. "He is cute!"

"Dragging such a young master out to enjoy the night-life," the second woman laughed.

"So bold," the third giggled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Edward shouted at the female butler. "YOU'RE ON DUTY!"

"And?"

The women laughed and pointed at Edward's reddening face.

* * *

**Phantomhive Townhouse...**

"So, that's what happened," Hannah said as she served Jim, Edward and Ciel their tea. "Quite a bizarre performance from the sound of it."

"Yes," said Ciel. "It was nothing like opera or ballet performances. In terms of both song and dance, it was a completely different genre."

"It's like they just invented it," said Jim. "I have no idea what to call it."

"On top of that, the audience was singing and waving their hands along to the beat. I have never seen such a spectacle," said Edward. "And the song was so catchy, you get the urge to hum it."

"Did it go something like this?" Hannah asked before she began wildly dancing and singing, "You're a shining star, even if your light is small!"

"Stop!" exclaimed Jim. "I just got that damn song out of my head!" He raised an eyebrow. "And yet, that's exactly how the S4 danced and sang! But you weren't there!"

"How do you know that?" Edward asked her. "Did you sneak into the music hall?"

"No. I..." There was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Agni said as he, Soma, Sarah, Amy, Emily and Edward came into the room. In Agni's hands was a tray of food. "Would you like a midnight snack?"

"It is a Bengali based-milk confectionary," Edward (the orphan) said. "Sandesh!"

"Uh, is it awkward that there are two Edwards again?" Jim asked. "And more importantly, why are you dressed like Indians?" It seemed Sarah was not the only one that had been changed thanks to living with the two Indians.

"I guess you have to get used to being called Edward Two again, huh Midford?" Edward asked the Midford heir, who glared at him.

"Hey," Soma said, eating one of the snacks. "That song you were singing Miss Annafellows, isn't it popular or something?"

"What?!" Edward Two exclaimed.

"When me, Agni and the others went to the market, I kept hearing people singing it. Little kids, too!"

"I never heard that song before," Amy said. "Yet it is pretty catchy."

This made Ciel snort. "I knew it. Hannah, you said you heard that song from that prostitute, right?"

"Yes indeed," the female butler said with a wink. "And it seems she heard it from her friend in the same profession."

"What do you mean?" Edward Two asked.

Hannah explained to everyone, "Currently, the literacy rate amongst England's proletariat is very low. Therefore, one can conclude that the most effective way of spreading information is through oral means. However, unless it is something of a great impact to them, people will soon forget about it. So, if there were a way to more successfully allow people to remember the oral information it would be through one thing: song. By simply communicating words orally along with a repeating rhythm and melody, you can create a melody that is easy to recall. This is the basis behind the creation of hymnals and folk songs. They use that very logic to make dogmas and lessons easier to learn, recall and pass on."

"So, basically, that song was made to spread some kind of dogma?" Edward Two asked.

"Pretty much."

The Midford boy put a finger and thumb on his chin. "It didn't seem like there were dogmas or threatening intentions in that strange song, though. The lyrics seemed to be about stars and space and stuff."

"They're probably doing it to make themselves look approachable for new visitors," theorized Jim. "That's how marketing and advertising works."

"Except the congregation doesn't collect money," Ciel pointed out. "And that fortune teller, Blavat Sky is handing out pure silver bracelets for free. I can't figure out his motives at all."

"Oh!" Hannah exclaimed. "Regarding those bracelets," she dug into her pockets. "I gathered some great intel." She held out the bracelets. "I borrowed these from those two idiots who threw me out quite literally. I inquired around time about them. Remember my new prostitute friend?" Everyone nodded. "Well, it turns out her friend, as well as some of her own clients, are in possession of these bracelets. Her friend was told to sell them but she refused. Apparently, these bracelets give you access to a secret room."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "A secret room that requires the bracelet to enter?"

"Yes."

Ciel looked at his own bracelet. "An open access Saturday gathering for everyone and a restricted access event for those that had their fortunes read. Perhaps Lizzy is there?"


	102. His Maid, Flying Solo

Days passed. The Phantomhives kept a very close eye on the music hall. They watched as the crowds started growing bigger as new faces started converging to the music hall. It was on the headline of every newspaper in England, people were talking about it in the streets and across London, the carols that the S4 sang started to become the most popular songs in England. It was growing in popularity so much that Ciel began to notice that the customers of his Funtom Corps stores were being swayed as well.

"And that sums up the interim report on the Sphere Music Hall," Ciel said to the Queen when he came to Buckingham Palace one day. "We will continue our investigation on the 'closed event' reserved for the people who got the bracelets. We have not seen any rebellious activity, but..."

The Queen sighed. "Yes, I see. Still, as long as people gather in their name, it affords them too much flexibility. Business deals, religious activity, even war." That last word was spoken in a very grim tone.

Charles Gray handed Ciel a list of names. He gasped at the individuals on the list. "This is..."

"It's a list of the names of prestigious people in the House of Lords, the Scotland Yard and the military. The check marked names are those who have completely immersed themselves into that congregation."

Ciel was starting to get nervous. "I didn't think it was this many."

"I wonder if all of England will end up joining this," Jim thought out loud.

The Queen shuddered at the thought. "Don't say that. I mean, they've not committed any grave sins, but they are a tad bit intimidating." She drank some of her tea and set the cup down on the saucer. "And besides," she added with a playful smile. "Personally, when it comes to music and singing, I much prefer opera."

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor...**

"I've investigated the case as you ordered," Hannah said that night. Ciel and Jim were currently changing into their night clothes. "It appears that the closed events for the bracelet wearers take place on different days of the week."

"Different days?" Ciel asked.

Hannah began counting with her fingers. "Polaris takes place on Mondays and Wednesdays, Vega on Tuesdays, Canopus on Thursdays and Sirius on Fridays. Once you arrive at the music hall, you go right ahead and participate."

"Then I've missed my chance," Jim said, holding up his silver bracelet with the four stars. "Today is Thursday."

"Which means Young Master, who is a Sirius, will have to go tomorrow. However, if you want to go in, Jim, I can easily make a counterfeit..."

"No, don't do it," said Ciel as he crawled into bed. "Everyone was going on about how 'Sirius is rare'. They probably already know every single bracelet wearer."

"Good point," Hannah said, recalling how the fortune teller was able to see right through her disguise. "It wouldn't surprise me if they see right through disguises and fake bracelets."

"Tomorrow, I will go in alone and see what happens," Ciel decided as he pulled the covers up.

"And we will be outside if anything goes wrong," said Jim.

* * *

**Sphere Music Hall, Friday...**

Ciel, wearing his newspaper boy disguise, quietly walked into the doors of the music hall. He looked around. _It's not crowded like it is on Saturdays._ He noticed that almost everyone in the room was wearing silver bracelets with a single star, like him.

Just then, one man noticed him and came running up to him. "You're under the divine protection of Sirius, right?"

"Uh...I...yes?"

"Welcome! We've been waiting for you!" He led Ciel to a wall that was actually a hidden door, revealing a chamber with four doors with stars on them.

_I didn't know there was such a huge space in here._

"Dear guest, first things first. We ask that you change your clothes over in this area."

 _Change clothes?! So there's some type of dress code then._ "Y-Yes, of course." Ciel was led to a changing room.

"You have got to be..." Ciel said, a little incredulous. He was wearing a Greek robe with a sash and a pair of sandals. _I feel a breeze!_

"It suits you," the escort said. "Now then, please continue on through the door of the Canis Major." He pointed to a door with a dog circling a single star on it. "Inside you will find a meal prepared for you."

Ciel walked through the door to find a large chamber. In it was a circle of chairs with armrests with some people sitting in them. The people were all wearing robes similar to his. Next to each of the chairs was a table with a single lantern on it. In the center of the room was something resembling a fountain. There are so few people here, Ciel thought as he took his seat. I wonder what criterion they're using to classify individuals?

"Your meal has arrived." A woman dressed like a Greek harem girl placed a plate of steak on the table next to him. "We also have dessert prepared. Please don't hesitate to call me for anything."

The boy earl's face turned beet red when he saw how revealing her costume was. _She...she's literally busting out of her outfit!! What is this, Lau's den?!_ He quickly turned his attention to the food given to him. _This is a high quality cuisine. And it's all free?_

The harem girl then walked to the center of the room and said, "Thank you for your patience! The Starlight 4 are now arriving! Please give them a big round of applause!"

The door slowly opened, and the S4, also wearing Greek robes and sashes walked in. They marched to the center of the room, next to the fountain and Violet began the speech, "Welcome, to all of you blessed chosen to stand under this rare star. Please enjoy the 'limited access' Sirius event! All of you have worked diligently this week. So, to help you keep shining in the weeks to come, we bring forth a healing light! And now, 'Starlight Shower'! By Blavat Sky."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. _"Starlight Shower?" Are they going to sing another weird song?_

The lights in the room dimmed and the fountain, which turned out to be an optical illusion projector, showed images of planets, stars, moons and suns on the large round ceiling. It almost looked like an observatory. Then the S4 began to sing.

_All the filth that clings and stays, in an instant washed away, starlight shower with your dream~_   
_Even the restless storm in your heart, douse it in a spray and oh! back to a sunny start! Starlight shower with your dream~_   
_I lay my hand on your head, like a gentle breeze, a kitten like milk tea, so trust me and close your eyes~_   
_In the land of twilight, together in your room, let these splashing drops take flight! Starlight shower with your dream~_   
_In the ocean of light where you can forget all, let us wonder about and sway two and fro, starlight shower with your dream~_   
_Rest your head upon my arm, I'll wrap around you like honey, a blanket, like lavender, so throw off these garments and close your eyes~_   
_Starlight shower with your dream, starlight shower with your dream~_

As they sang, Violet, to his surprise, realized who was in the room. Ciel smirked at him. "I also had a few troubles on my mind, you know. But, I'm very relieved now. You seem to be 'shining' brilliantly now, aren't you? My dear upperclassman, Violet."

As usual, the former Purple House prefect made an expressionless face and said, "That's questionable."

Ciel began to smell some sort of odd odor. It smelled...sweet. _What's this strange fragrance?_ He suddenly noticed his body was becoming more relaxed. His eyelids were growing heavy. _What is this? I feel...sleepy..._

Outside the building, Hannah felt something horribly wrong. "Master!"

"What's wrong, Hannah," exclaimed Jim.

"His pulse! It's dropping!"

Jim's heart skipped a beat. "He's dying?!"

"No. I would definitely know if he's dying. No, he's..." Her eyes widened. "He's sleeping!"

Jim was confused. _"Sleeping!? How could he be sleeping at a time like this?!"_

Hannah calmed him and herself down. "It appears the plan is going swimmingly. He's apparently got himself mixed up in someone's scheme."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I. We'll simply have to wait, regardless."

"Excuse me?" said a familiar voice next to them. They turned around and saw a man with a short facial hair and wearing an inspector's coat and derby hat. "Aren't you two working for Phantomhive?"

"Who is this?" Jim asked.

"Inspector Fred Underline, I think," answered Hannah.

"IT'S ABBERLINE!" the inspector shouted.

Hannah giggled. "I'm just joking, Inspector. It's awfully late for you to be still on the clock. Has there been an incident of some sort?"

The inspector gave her and Jim a look. Then he looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening, and whispered to them, "Neither of you heard this from me, but recently some rather strange corpses have been turning up."

"Strange?" asked Jim. "What do you mean?"

"How do I put it," Abberline muttered. "They're like works of fine art, immaculate! They have no visible wounds or scars, and as if they're simply in a deep sleep. One can barely even see signs of any postmortem lividity. We ran background checks of the deceased." He pulled out some notes. "One was a prostitute, the other was a post office worker, and another is a shoemaker's assistant. On the surface, there's nothing linking the victims, but the other day, a certain nobleman's daughter was added to the body count. And now, all of Scotland Yard is in a tizzy."

Hannah giggled again. "I see. So in other words, up until recently, the incidents were merely dismissed a bunch of random corpses, but now that a high profile socialite has been involved, it's become a high priority, and no stone's been unturned, right?"

"Wow," Jim said with humor. "The Yard really is useless."

Abberline was crestfallen. "You didn't have to say that." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, that's why Scotland Yard has a lot of resources looking into this matter. If the boy earl got his hands on this information, we'd like his cooperation as well."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want the aid of such wicked aristocrats such as ourselves? Won't you be incurring the wrath of Lord Randall?"

Abberline sighed. "Getting yelled at is such a small price to pay for solving this case quickly. I might not be a fan of your methods, but we're all working towards the same end game: the protection of the citizens."

The female butler thought it over. Then she nodded. "I see now. I will be sure to relay this to my master."

"Please do! Thanks!" Abberline was about to leave when he remembered, "Oh! And when you do, be sure to contact me directly!"

"Will do." Hannah waved him goodbye. When the inspector left, she hummed, "Hmm. Corpses so perfect they could be mistaken for sleeping. Really now..."

"Hannah?" Jim asked, unsure where this was going.

"Jim, would you mind staying here and wait for the master? I want to see these corpses for myself."

"Wait, what do I tell..." Too late, Hannah was gone. "...him?" Jim looked back at the Sphere Music Hall. "Ciel, what's happening to you?"

* * *

"Ciel...I'm sorry," said Lizzy sadly. "I'm not good enough. I can't save you."

* * *

Ciel awoke with a start. Violet was standing over him. "Are you alright?" he asked. Ciel pushed him out of the way and looked around frantically. _I was asleep?! Impossible! How can this be?!_ "You slept pretty soundly, you must have been tired." Ciel continued to ignore him and began cursing himself for being so careless. _How could I have fallen asleep in such an unfamiliar place?! There must have been something to do with that fragrance!_

He looked around the room to see the other guests sitting in the chairs were getting up, stretching and yawning, like they had taken a long nap. _Including me, it doesn't look like anyone has been hurt at all... What in the world happened while I was asleep...?!_ He started to get out of his seat. _Anyway, I should..._ His train of thought stopped when he suddenly felt dizzy, unbalanced.

Violet caught him before he could fall. "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped him up. "You look so frail and brittle. You should eat more." He reached for a cart behind him and handed him a bottle of orange juice and a bag of candy. "Here. Souvenirs. Don't worry. Everyone's getting them." Then, to Ciel's confusion (like he wasn't already), he handed him the whole cart. "Here's some more. It's on the house."

"Huh? But...what?"

"Eat up, okay?" Violet said as he left to attend the other people.

Ciel just stood there, looking confused. "What was up with that?"

* * *

**Epping Forest...**

Hannah followed her nose until she found a clearing in the middle of the forest. The smell of death was strong here. She began to dig up the ground in front of her until she found what she was looking for. Bodies of grown ups and children, surrounded by skeletons. "The inspector was right. These corpses are really far too beautiful."


	103. His Maid, Assaulting

"Ciel!" Jim exclaimed. "There you are!" He noticed that the boy earl was carrying shopping bags. "What's this?"

"Souvenirs," he said bluntly.

"Wait. Is that a toga?" Jim pointed to an article of clothing in the bag. "Why do you have a toga?!" he laughed.

"Shut it! I'm just glad they gave me back my regular clothes," Ciel said, red in the face. "Where's Hannah?"

"Here I am," the female butler said with a smile. "I'll take those."

* * *

"So what happened?" Jim asked Ciel while in the carriage ride. "Hannah told me you were asleep."

"Tch. The S4 started singing as soon as the limited access event started. I still hate that name, by the way. I don't remember anything after that. I guess I breathed in some sleep-inducing drug. That's the only thing that made sense. However, including me, no one appeared to be harmed."

"So all you have to show for it are snacks and this toga?" Hannah teased.

"Don't you start it, too!" Ciel cleared his throat. "So what happened on your end, Hannah?"

"We happened to bump into Inspector Fred Abberline. He gave us a message to pass on to you, Young Master. It appears that as of late, strange corpses have been appearing one after another. They had no signs of postmortem lividity and no visible wounds. They're all described as being overly beautiful."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Corpses that are 'overly beautiful'?"

"What's more, the victims have nothing in common...from their social status to their occupation."

"Scotland Yard's basically asking us for help, despite not wanting to admit it," Jim said with a smirk.

Ciel laughed. "Is it going to rain lances tomorrow, or something?"

"He said even though he doesn't like our methods, we share the same goal: the safety of the citizens."

Ciel laughed again. "I see now. So he's the type that will never get ahead in life." Well, enough jokes. Now it's business. "However, at the moment, I can't figure out if the deaths were either murders or suicides. I'd like a little more information."

"Yes, I thought you'd say that," said Hannah as she pulled some papers from her pocket. "So I went ahead and went on a stroll around London." She unfolded the first paper, a map of the city with X's on certain locations. "While you were enjoying a little R and R, I discovered eighteen bodies. I wasn't ascertain if any decomposition or skeletonization was occurring, but there were five bodies that matched the special features and status of the 'overly beautiful corpses'. They were buried and abandoned in Epping Forest in west London."

"FIVE BODIES IN THE EXACT SAME PLACE?!" the boys exclaimed.

"Yes. Judging from the information I gathered from the missing persons columns in the newspapers and from asking around the pubs and whore houses, they appear to be the bodies of a street vendor, an artist, a cloth store owner, a maid and the third son of a trader. So on the surface, they have nothing in common."

"So, is this guy going around poisoning random people?" Jim asked. "One that cannot be traced by the coroner?"

"We won't get anywhere guessing," Ciel grumbled. "Hannah, dig up the bodies and have them examined."

"That won't be an issue but...who will we hire for the autopsies?"

Ciel slapped himself in the face. "Right. Damn it. If Undertaker were still here, we'd be able to find the cause of death immediately." He sighed. "I guess we'll have to go back to Abberline and ask him to do an examination."

"Very well," said Hannah. "I'll contact him imme-" Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes widened.

"Hannah?" asked Ciel, a little nervous. The female butler suddenly grabbed him on the shoulders and slammed him against his seat. "HANNAH!"

"What's wrong with you," Jim shouted.

"I smell blood on you," she whispered to Ciel.

"What?!" shouted Ciel.

"He was fine when he left," Jim protested. "He had no blood on him!"

"Yes he does. It's right..." Hannah tore Ciel's left sleeve off. "HERE!" There was a little red mark on his upper arm. "The remnants of a needle prick!"

A cold chill ran down their spines. Hannah grabbed the boys in her arms, kicked open the carriage door and took off running down the streets. "I'm so sorry for this horrible negligence! I failed to take this situation seriously because I assumed I would be able to immediately sense if you had been harmed or not! I will take you to immediate medical treatment!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the countryside...**

Hannah rapidly banged on the door to the small house. A very familiar German man with light hair and sideburns opened it. "It's the middle of the night," he shouted in English. "Who dares attack at this hour?!" Then he realized who it was. "Oh, it's you."

"My sincerest apologies, Wolfram," Hannah said urgently. "But we would like Miss Sullivan to examine the Young Master right away!"

"Huh?"

"Who's that?" Sieglinde Sullivan's voice rang out at the top of the stairs. Ciel, Jim and Hannah balked at the sight of her...coming down the stairs on her own. "Oh! Ciel, Jim! If you'd like to steal a woman's heart tonight, shouldn't you be more discreet?"

"Sullivan," Ciel said, dumbfounded. "What is THAT?!"

Around the little girl's waist was a device with large, articulated metal legs. "Do you like it?" she asked. "I call it the Arachne Patousa! The Spider Legs! I can walk on my own now! Even on uneven ground!"

"Miss Sullivan," Hannah said with urgency. "We believe the Young Master has been drugged."

"What?! I'll check him this instant!"

She led the group to the sitting room...which is what she called the laboratory, complete with an examination chair, medical utensils and equipment, diagrams of the human body and several shelves filled with books of various sciences. Ciel was stunned. "What in the world is this room? Not a trace of how it looked before!"

"Yeah, the old lady queen gathered it all up for me," Sullivan said as she gathered some equipment. "She comes over to play occasionally. With cake!"

Ciel was surprised to hear that. "She comes over in person?" He chuckled. "That's Your Majesty for you...a personal investment for the English Royal Family. Leaves no stone unturned..."

Sullivan patted the examination chair. "Now, undress yourself and make yourself comfortable! After all, we know each other well, don't we? Don't hold back."

"WHY MUST YOU SAY THAT IN SUCH A SUGGESTIVE WAY!!"

Still, he reluctantly complied and allowed her to begin. "Your pulse is normal, and there's no sign of hyperemia in the eyes..."

"HEY! THERE'S NO NEED TO LOOK DOWN THERE!!"

"Open your mouth... No discoloration of the tongue. You're all clear! Does it feel weird anywhere else?"

"Other than dizziness from standing up, not really," Ciel said as he dressed himself.

"Hmm. I've never heard of a poison with such a long-delayed effect after a person received a shot."

"So much for my poison theory," Jim muttered.

"Maybe the dizziness was caused by anemia from standing up so suddenly after waking up?" Sullivan asked.

"And there was that needle mark," Hannah said.

Suddenly, Wolfram let out a gasp upon hearing that. "Something on your mind," Sullivan asked.

"Perhaps something was taken out," he said. "not put in."

"What do you mean?"

The German butler tried to explain, but it was a jumble of words that no one could really understand until Hannah cleared her throat loudly. "You're not exactly being coherent here, Wolfram. Please feel free to speak German if you must."

Wolfram blushed a little, then cleared his throat before switching languages with Hannah translating. "Perhaps the Young Master wasn't injected with anything, but instead had his blood collected and that resulted in anemia. Do you think that might be more of a possibility?"

"But even if that were the case," said Ciel. "Why would they need the blood? There's no way for them to put it to use..."

"Actually, there is. Blood transfusion."

"BLOOD TRANSFUSION?!" everyone except Hannah shouted.

"I was taught the procedure in the army," Wolfram explained. "During the Franco-Prussian War, in order to save soldiers who bore grievous injuries, a treatment was developed where they would take the blood from other soldiers and inject it into the wounded."

"But the success rate is extremely low," exclaimed Sullivan. "It's still an incomplete science, we still have to figure out the right conditions for a success!"

"Yes, indeed. But for a dying person, if it succeeds and can save them from their fate, it is considered a 'miracle cure'. I've heard that the military continues to actively experiment with blood transfusions and investigating the conditions for success."

Sullivan made an angry sound, clearly not forgetting what the German military did to her. "Sounds just like something they'd do!"

"'Nothing is ever really free'." Hannah quoted. "I see. The participants of the limited access events are given a meal and a show but unwittingly pay the price with their blood."

"Yes, and a large amount of data is required for the most accurate research results," Sullivan said, denting her fingers together. "So, gathering a large number of blood samples from a random population lines up with their interests. Though it is in poor taste to involve regular citizens."

Ciel suddenly remembered what the Queen told him. _There is power in numbers, boy. As long as people gather in their name, it affords them far too much flexibility. Religion. Business deals. **Even war.**_ "Everything is still suppositional, but it is clear that this gathering is dangerous. What's more, Elizabeth is there!"

"What are you going to do, Ciel?" asked Sullivan.

"What _can_ we do?" Jim asked. "No one is going to believe us even if we make a fuss and claim that they are stealing people's blood. Lizzy especially."

Hannah thought back on the people's smiling faces at the gatherings and how they reacted violently when the fortune teller subtly revealed her true nature. "Indeed. Everyone is quite invested in that gathering already."

Ciel ripped the bracelet off his wrist and clenched a fist. "In order to open their eyes, we have no choice but to find hard evidence of all their wrong doings! Hannah, Jim, let's go! We're going to expose their vile plot no matter what!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the rooftops of London, a certain red haired, androgynous grim reaper was making her report. "Ah," Grell sighed impatiently. "This city is always filled with the most wretched cases, doesn't it? It's because of them, I had to cancel my manicure appointment!"

"You say that, but you wouldn't even last a month in the countryside, right?"

Grell turned around and saw a short grim reaper that was more androgynous than she was. The grim reaper wore a white lab coat, large round glasses and his dark green shaggy hair that extended sideways. "Ah, Othello!"

Othello inhaled deep. "Ahh, this world always has an organic smell to it! I think it's been almost fifty years since I first smell this smell!"

"It's quite a rare treat to see a forensics department reaper out at the scene of the crime."

Othello chuckled and sat next to Grell. "That's because lately something wicked's been going on. Now that I've been sent out to the crime scene, I guess this can only mean that God is finally starting to take this seriously, right?"


	104. His Maid, Respectfully Listening

"So, what's the geekiest group of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Organization, the forensics division, doing here at the scene of a crime in the human world?"

Othello smiled at Grell. "I'm not telling."

"WHAT?!"

"Even if I did, you would never understand."

"WHY YOU CHEEKY LITTLE - !"

"Besides, you've never shown any particular interest in the forensics division's research and intel..."

Grell blew some hair out of her face. "That may be true, but..."

Othello took out a box of candy and began eating, not even bothering to share. "Grell, you can go about doing the reapers' most important job as per usual...soul collecting like you always do. Me, I'll just sit over here and do my own thing."

"So does this mean you're going to be here a while?"

"Yeah, it looks like it."

Hmmm. "Well, then it probably goes without saying but don't get in the way of collecting, got it?"

Othello laughed awkwardly and held up a puny, little sickle. "I'm not confident in my physical prowess at all, and my Death Scythe hasn't even been modified. It's still the same old thing when I first received it. So if I find myself between a rock in a hard place, it'd be nice if you can bail me out, Grell."

Grell just looked at the garden tool with pity. "That really takes me back to the old training days... Those Death Scythes were the epitome of uncool! I can't believe there are people who still use them!"

Othello laughed and put the sickle away before asking, "Say, Grell? Would you mind if I took a look at the file of the soul you just collected?"

"Uh...sure." Grell handed him her papers.

"Just as I thought. This child's cause of death was also 'multiple organ dysfunction syndrome due to massive blood loss'."

* * *

"Massive blood loss?" Hannah asked when she, Ciel and Jim returned to Fred Abberline's office to report what they've learned.

The inspector checked his notes. "Yes. To be more precise, it was 'multiple organ dysfunction syndrome caused by massive blood loss'. It seems that the blood in the corpses was abnormally low."

Jim made a noise. "Tch. That music hall is draining people to death."

Abberline was quite sure he heard that correctly. "What? Draining them?"

Hannah put it all together. "A congregation event where they secretly extract blood from guests, corpses of persons whose social statuses vary greatly, and finally death by loss of blood. Now we have the link that ties them all together. Excellent summary by the way, Jim."

"To be more precise," said Ciel. "The Sphere Music Hall is extracting blood from its congregation participants which is ultimately leading to the deaths of said participants."

Abberline was shocked. "WHAT?!"

"On top of that, there is the real possibility that they are using the drained blood to perform blood transfusion experiments."

"And based on Wolfram's accounts, it seems the success rate is astronomically low," said Hannah. "Therefore, there may even be more victims beyond those who have died of blood loss."

"We should arrest them immediately!"

"No," Ciel interrupted Abberline. "This is a music hall that charges absolutely nothing for their events and meals. They even hand out pure silver accessories for free. Furthermore, to carry out their blood transfusion experiments, they need the latest equipment...none of these would be possible without the support of a patron who had access to not only the equipment, but a substantial fortune as well."

The inspector feared the worst when he asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Hannah?" The female butler placed the list the Queen gave Ciel on the table. "The military, the House of Lords, even Scotland Yard; we've compiled a list of the top brass from those three organizations that frequent the music hall." The boy earl made a wicked smile. "Considering your position and thoughts on all this, if you were to take a look at this list, it's highly likely that your enthusiasm for the job may wane for a bit." He leaned forward. "Do you still want to take a look at it, Underline?"

"It's Abberline! You're just mispronouncing my name on purpose, aren't you?!" He calmed down a bit and nodded his head. "Show me."

"Here you go." Hannah handed him the list.

Hands shaking, Abberline reached for it and began to read it. His heart rate increased as did his horror as he read the names of the people, some of them he knew personally. "Th-This many?!"

"It makes the House of Lords and Scotland Yard look like a den of demons, doesn't it?" That smile had not left Ciel's face. Then he got serious again. "There must be a patron or two on that list. That is why, Inspector, if you were to make a bold public movement, not only will you be erased and silenced, but it is real likely that the real perpetrators will escape the eye of justice."

Abberline put the papers down and put a hand on his forehead. It was becoming too much for him. "Can't we receive assistance from Her Majesty?"

"Rex regnat et non gubernat," was Ciel's response. "It means, 'The king reigns but does not govern.' It is a rule that neither the king nor queen can intervene when it comes to domestic disturbances."

Abberline was afraid now. It sounded like these people were virtually untouchable! "Then what in blazes do we do?!"

The boy earl laughed. "This is why I, the Queen's Watchdog exists. So..." He stood up and prepared to leave with Jim and Hannah. "Sit back and enjoy the show. I'll have their tails in my fangs before they even have a chance to flee..."

* * *

"You were bluffing, were you?" Jim asked as they took the carriage.

Ciel sighed. "I hate to admit it, but yes. I haven't actually come up with a plan yet." There was a few moment's silence. Finally, the carriage stopped right across the street from where the music hall was. "The quickest and most effective method would be to blend in as a member of their organization and eat our way into the center like we did with the circus, but..."

"Blavat Sky would see through everything," Hannah said.

"Exactly." He looked out the window to see some workers loading some crates into the music hall. "We could also bribe some vendors and contractors that run in and out, but..."

"If things don't go our way, they might report it to Sky," Jim said. "Not to mention, we don't know whose loyalty they lie in."

Ciel sighed. "What to do..."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a woman shouted, "HEY! COULD YOU NOT HANDLE THE MERCHANDISE SO ROUGHLY?!"

"So-Sorry, ma'am!"

"Ugh! Haute couture clothing is sensitive and delicate! Unlike you two idiots! This is why I disdain men!"

The Phantomhives looked out the window and were shocked to see Nina Hopkins, accompanied by her two female workers, barking orders at the poor laborers who dropped one of the crates.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dance classroom in the Sphere Music Hall, the S4 were practicing their new dance moves. And judging by the way their faces were strained and sweating, the've been practicing for hours. "Okay," Sky called out, clapping his hands. "That's enough for today!" The four youths collapsed, panting. "Well done, well done! And here. A present for all your hard work." The fortune teller handed them music sheets. "New songs! With these, you'll be able to bring in more smiling faces!"

"Thank you, Mr. Blavat," Greenhill said as he and his friends stood up. Then Bluer fell flat on his face. "Lawrence!"

Bluer chuckled. "I'm fine. How unbecoming of me after one lesson."

"I know how hard it is having lessons every day," Sky said with excitement. "But you are the ones responsible for bringing the shine and sparkle in everyone! YOU ARE ALL STARS! DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"Hear, hear!" the S4 shouted.

"This is the only place we have left where we can shine," Redmond said grimly.

"Failure is not an option," said Greenhill.

Sky pinched their cheeks. "Hey, now! If you make such gloomy faces, no one will be able to see your radiance! Like how stars are hidden behind dark clouds!"

The two youths smiled. "Right!"

"That's the spirit!" Then Sky turned to Violet, who still showed his bored expression. "That reminds me. Violet, Master Sirius' light appears to have weakened. It pains my heart to do this, as a member of the choir, but would you mind sharing some of that radiant twinkle with him again?"

Violet looked from Sky to the other S4 who were laughing and chatting. "Not in the least," he said silently as he walked off.

* * *

In a barely lit room, Violet and Sky bowed before a figure sitting in a chair. "Lord Sirius, Violet has arrived."

The figure lifted an emaciated, veiny hand and said in a weak, rasping voice, "Come here, child..."


	105. His Maid, Aparelling

Hours passed. It was almost night time. Nina Hopkins and her two female workers exited the Sphere Music Hall, waving to one of the harem girls. "Thank you very much! We look forward to your patronage with Hopkins' Tailor Shop!"

As they walked by a carriage, a voice coming from it said, "Your luggage appears quite heavy. May we offer you a ride, miss?"

Hopkins huffed. "I am quite fine, thank you very much!"

Ciel Phantomhive stuck his head out the carriage window. "Oh, come on, you know I handle rejection poorly. Come ride with us, Nina."

A bright smile appeared on Hopkins' face. "LITTLE EARL!"

"SHH!"

* * *

"You're the one who made that toga I saw Ciel carrying out," Jim asked, although by now he knew the answer.

"Yeah, that's right," Hopkins said proudly as the carriage slowly rode to her shop. "I am the one who made all the costumes and outfits worn by those at the Sphere Music Hall!" She frowned a little. "Between you and me, I'm not particularly fond of making clothes for boys older than fifteen, but I was so deeply moved by the music hall's energy and atmosphere that I decided to accept their request! All the songs and clothing for the Starlight Five are created by Mr. Blavat Sky!"

"Even the clothing?" questioned Hannah.

"Yes! He always comes around to give feedback n the fittings and such. Unlike a certain _someone_ who shall remain nameless..." Hannah felt her left eye twitch. "...Mr. Sky provides an endless flow of bold and novel ideas!"

Hopkins then turned serious. "However...if the boy earl has taken time out of his schedule to ask me about him, then I surmise that there is something important about him."

"Yes, god," said Ciel with his trademark mischievous smile. "I'm glad you understand. It saves me a lot of time. As expected of the tailor shop that has been employed by the Queen's Watchdog over the generations."

Hopkins chuckled. "To receive such a praise from your lips is an honor. Having said that, my knowledge is limited to the body measurements of Blavat Sky and the S4, along with the names of the four 'Master Stars'. Funny thing is, I'm strictly forbidden from directly taking the latter's measurements."

Wait. Four Master Stars? Was she talking about the S4?

"So you're allowed to directly take the measurements of the S4?" Hannah questioned.

"Correct. But my insistence on measuring the other individuals falls on deaf ears. Once, I got threatened to be banned if I asked again."

"Wait a second!" Ciel shouted. "You mean to say these 'four Master Stars' are _not_ the S4?!"

"What are you talking about?" the tailor asked. "The four Master Stars are ranked higher than the S4. I am designing the clothing for everyone, including the S4 and those four strange individuals." She made a swooning sigh. "I especially loved the Greek robes I made for the guests! The loose-fitting silhouette design combined with the delicate texture of the material cloth created a lax and sexy style! It's also a wardrobe that's very unisex friendly! Able to fit on anyone! Old, young, big, small, man, woman... With this, a new -!"

"Focus!" Ciel shouted, getting a little red in the face. "I'd appreciate it if you could elaborate about the names of the Stars!"

Hopkins thought on it. "Hmm. I'm not entirely sure myself, but... Mr. Sky said that they are physical manifestations of the Four Guardian Stars. Or something along those lines. Sirius, Canopus, Vega and Polaris. There are four people who go by those names."

"And where are these people now?"

Hopkins made an angry snort. "I'd like to know myself! During the fittings, Mr. Sky would take their clothes just past the doors with those fancy constellation decorations on them while forbidding me to enter!"

Ciel remembered those doors. "That's the place where they drew my blood. So that means each star representative is beyond their respective door?"

Hopkins chuckled. "Did you not know? There are four doors, but they all lead to the same chamber. Like this." She drew a diorama of the room's layout: four doors leading to the blood drawing chamber which had another door leading to an unknown room.

Ciel was irritated. "So, what was the point of being melodramatic..."

"The dramatic, tense tone of their plays are essential in their religion," said Hannah. "It also explains why the limited access events are on separate days of the week."

"Nina, when is the next scheduled meeting to the music hall," Jim asked.

"Today, we matched the new outfits with the new song and completed the preliminary sewing, so I would expect to deliver the final product in one week."

"Please allow Hannah to accompany you. I'll make it worth your while."

"Of course.... _ **NOT!!! IN YOUR DREAMS!!!**_ " Everyone was surprised to hear her say that. "My tailor shop is at the forefront of cutting edge London fashion! I wouldn't be caught dead with a stiff who wears such outdated, archaic appeal in my team! It would ruin my reputation and brand name!"

"Regardless of generation," Hannah deadpanned. "This is a formal, timeless uniform."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!! IF YOU WISH TO ACCOMPANY ME, YOU WILL HAVE TO WEAR ACCEPTABLE ATTIRE!"

Ciel said with a little impatience, "Alright, then. Then go ahead and feel free to choose whatever clothes you have for her."

"What?! Young Master!!!"

Hopkins chuckled. "Although I am reluctant, since it is a request from the Earl, I shall accept this challenge!" She grinned at Hannah. "I shall remake you in my image." She got into her personal space and pressed their breasts together. "No one..." she said in a sultry voice. "...man or woman..." She leaned her face closer. "...will ever resist you...goddess."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted the two boys.

* * *

**Hopkins' Tailor Shop...**

"So...beautiful," Hopkins gasped at Hannah's new outfit. She a tight, low-cut, long-sleeved top and a vest sewn with black lace placed over it, as well as a pair of elbow-length gloves and a tear-away skirt that revealed shorts underneath and knee-high boots. Hannah just looked at her outfit with disgust. "If Marchioness Midford ever sees me with this, she might take Ciel and Jim away from me!"

Hopkins grabbed her by the collar and slapped her silly. "Where is your pride as a woman, philistine?! This is about freedom of movement! Freedom of speech! Don't you ever let some fuddy-duddy traditions get in the way of that!!"

Hannah grunted in annoyance and shook her off. "Now aside from the outfit, I am going to need to hide my face. Luckily..." She pulled out a blonde wig and makeup kit out from behind her. "...I came prepared!"

In the next room, Jim and Ciel drank their evening tea. "Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this?" the former asked.

The latter snickered. "Now she gets to know how it feels to be a dress up doll until she goes insane."

"Still," Jim said. "I have a feeling that fortune teller is going to see right through her."

Ciel put his hands together. "Which is why Nina will stave off Blavat Sky for a while."

* * *

**Sphere Music Hall, the next morning...**

"I'm only allowing you to accompany me because the Earl commands it," Nina hissed as she, Hannah and the worker girls moved the boxes to the front door. "Don't get in my way."

"Understood."

The women approached the doorman and made a flamboyant bow. "We come to deliver the costumes and apparel," Nina announced loudly. "We are from the prestigious Hopkins' Tailor Shop!"

The doorman took one look at Hannah and smiled. "Are you a new employee?"

"Yes," Hopkins said as she hurried her along. "But right now, being a gopher and moving boxes are all she's good for right now!"

As the group entered the large dining room, Hannah pointed to her left. "There it is." The four doors that led to the same room.

"Well then," Hannah said. "This is where we part ways. I'll leave Blavat Sky to you."

Making sure no one was looking, the female butler slowly walked through one of the doors. Nina was right. All four doors led to the blood draining room. To the left was the door that led to the unknown room. Walking through it, she found not a door, but a hallway with stain glass windows. How big was this building really?

Before she took another step, she heard something coming for her. She dodged it just in time; her wig wasn't so lucky. As her silver hair flowed free, she turned and was surprised to see her attacker. "Miss Midford?!"

Lizzy pointed two rapier swords at her.


	106. His Maid, Opposing Blades

Lizzy pointed the rapiers at Hannah. "I will not allow you to go any further!" She slashed at Hannah, but the female butler was quicker and dodged every attack. Barely.

"Miss Midford," Hannah said calmly while dodging the young girl's attacks. "Your family and the Young Master are worried sick. Please, come home."

"I WILL NOT!!" Lizzy jumped into the air and pointed the swords right at her. Hannah jumped out of the way and Lizzy stabbed the marble floor instead, cracking it. Surprisingly, the swords did not break at all.

 _If she weren't the Young Master's fiance, this would be easier._ "You always wished for the Young Master's happiness. Why are you doing this?"

"Why, you ask?" Lizzy said with angry tears. "It's simple. It's something YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" She spun into the air and slashed the blades around like a tornado. Hannah quickly kicked one the swords out of her hand and it lodged itself into the ceiling. Lizzy jumped up, pulled the sword out and dove right into Hannah, impaling both swords into her hands. "I do not know what the right thing is anymore but...I WILL NOT GO BACK TO THAT PLACE AGAIN!!" She pulled the swords out and readied to stab her again, but Hannah slipped between her legs and kicked her in the back. Lizzy quickly recovered, tackled her and threw her into the other wall so hard, the stained glass windows all shattered.

Hannah chuckled as she slowly stood up. "Miss Midford...your strength is truly a wonder of worthy admiration... _for a human that is_!!!" Not holding back, Hannah rushed up to Lizzy and punched her in the stomach so hard, it knocked her unconscious instantaneously. Carefully, Hannah inspected her. "Thank goodness. Nothing's broken. Humans are so fragile than they look, it's a wonder I can adjust my strength accordingly." She set her down on the ground and continued her search.

Following the faint smell of blood, Hannah found a door hidden behind a curtain. Beyond it was an operating room, complete with a surgery table, medical tools and equipment, including a centrifuge with vials of blood. And speaking of blood, there was a bloody sheet on the surgery table, and a very recent one at that. "I see," Hannah said out loud. "So this is where they were organizing and maintaining the blood of the event goers."

On the other side of the operating table were five refrigerators. Upon opening them, she found blood bags with the names of the Four Guardian Stars on them. Polaris and Vega had the most, while Canopus only had a few and Sirius only had two. _The blood is arranged and handled according to its respective star name. I knew Sirius was rare, but I didn't expect it to be at this extent..._ She took some of the bottles and put them in her pocket. _All that's left is to continue the investigation._

She found another hallway with four doors, each with the name of the stars. _These doors appear to be locked._ Black smoke appeared from under her sleeve and picked the locks before receding back into the sleeve. Behind each door was a bedroom. Sirius' looked like an elite person's master bedroom. Canopus' looked like a bare room with only a mirror and a bed with straps. Vega's room looked like a teenage girl's bedroom complete with stuffed toy rabbits. And Polaris' bedroom was a mess; the walls and floors had claw marks on them, the bed was torn to shreds and the windows were barricaded with wooden boards. _Seeing as how these four are the living embodiments of the four Guardian Stars, there's no way I would be allowed to meet them so easily._

_Now, what to do next? It would be a simple feat to merely destroy the hall and massacre Sky and his followers. However...that would probably make it impossible to mitigate the fervor towards the music hall. I guess there's nothing to do now but return Lizzy to the master and her brother._

* * *

When Hannah returned to the townhouse with Lizzy in tow, Edward Two was practically in tears as she handed her to him. "Lizzy! Oh, thank goodness!" Edward placed her in bed before going back to the sitting room with Ciel and Hannah. "I've required some blood samples from the facility located in the music hall, but I left them in Miss Sullivan's care," she said. "Her eyes were sparkling as I gave them to her, so I believe we can expect some results soon." She sighed. "As for the four people who are named after the stars that Miss Hopkins spoke of, unfortunately I was unable to confirm their existence."

"More importantly," Edward Two said with a little hint of anger. "The evidence for their crimes was in plain sight! Right in front of you! And yet you did nothing?!"

"Ahh, Edward. That is because I judged there to be no value in destroying the music hall."

"Huh?"

"I have witnessed this firsthand on countless occasions. During religious wars, I have seen churches and temples burnt to the ground in order to try and break another's faith and beliefs. But those buildings were nothing more than material items and symbols of idolatry. Their destruction was merely a temporary solution, lacking any permanent lasting effects. In fact, the likelihood of it actually strengthening and accelerating the people's piety was far greater. The more one tries to stifle and oppress them, the more one stokes the fire in their hearts." Hannah chuckled. "That is very true to human nature, is it not?"

Ciel and Edward Two found that troubling.

The female butler continued, "At present, the S4 and Blavat Sky are seen as charismatic and divine existences by the general public. If we try to forcibly exile them, it will no doubt backfire on us."

"If that's the case," Edward Two grumbled. "What options are available to us?"

Hannah chuckled. "A person's heart is a mysterious complex thing. Unlike their corporal body, you can neither touch it nor see it. And no matter what you are; mortal, demon or god, it is truly impossible to shackle another's heart." Ciel gave her a look.

* * *

In Lizzy's bedroom, Jim finished putting the cuffs on all four bedposts then proceeded to cuff her limbs. "You're starting to be more trouble than you're worth."

He was about to leave when suddenly, he heard a voice say, "You think I didn't know?" He turned around fast to see Lizzy awake. "You think I didn't know how much you stared at me with envy whenever he and I danced? When we held hands?" Her eyes narrowed at him. "You wanted him all to yourself, didn't you? You didn't save him for that reason alone." Jim slowly reached for the pistol in his back pocket. "Well...YOU CAN HAVE HIM!!" There was a loud crash and Jim blacked out.


	107. His Maid, Remodeling

Jim groaned as he slowly awoke. "My head...what hit me?"

"He's awake!" someone shouted.

It took him a few seconds to realize it was Hannah, Sarah, Edward, Amy and Emily surrounding him. "What happened?"

"It was Lizzy," Edward said. "She somehow broke free and knocked you out. After that, she used the bedsheets and curtains as a rope to escape out the bedroom window. Hannah says she's probably run back to the music hall."

"Forgive me, Jim. I did not know she would be this violent," the female butler said sincerely.

Jim sighed as he slowly stood up. "Damn that foolish girl. Apparently, she's inherited both her mother and father's strengths."

"Pardon me," Agni said, coming up to the group. "Prince Soma needs your help with something."

"Yes, Agni. Right away," said Sarah.

The three of the children left, but Amy stayed behind a little. "Why did she do that?" she asked. "I liked playing with her."

"I don't know," Jim said. "Listen, go help that prince. I'll take it from here."

"Okay..."

* * *

 

Lizzy's brother just stood in the middle of the bedroom, trembling as he held the makeshift rope in his hands. "I don't understand. Lizzy, why would you do this?"

Ciel picked up the toy stuffed bunny that was left abandoned. "You knew this, did you, Hannah?"

"Yes. Regardless, what were you trying to accomplish, sending Jim up here to make doubly sure she can't get away?" Ciel made an annoyed noise. "It's like I said, it is impossible to shackle another's heart. Hers is captivated by the music hall, so no matter how many times you drag her back here, the outcome will remain unchanged."

"Wait," Jim growled at Hannah. "Did you know she would do THIS," he pointed at the huge bruise on the side of his head. "To me?!"

Hannah lowered her head sadly. "No. I've never seen her get this violent with her friends before."

Edward Two shouted, "WHAT IS THIS THING THAT HAS TAKEN AHOLD OF LIZZY'S HEART?! THAT 'SPARKLING SHININESS' THAT ONLY THAT PLACE SEEMS TO HAVE?!"

Ciel sighed. "In any case, there is nothing we can do unless Lizzy wishes to return herself." He thought he heard overlapping voices.

"And when will that be," Jim asked. "She might not want to come back." His ears perked up. "What is that noise?"

"He has a point," Edward Two said. "We have no options if we don't know the reason for her obsession." Now he could hear the noises, too. It was growing louder.

Ciel bristled, saying through gritted teeth as the noises grew louder, "Lizzy is not the only one with this problem. Almost all of London is enamored with this organization that secretly conducts blood transfusions." Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

He, Hannah, Jim and Edward Two ran to the lobby. "HEY! I CANNOT HEAR MYSELF THINK! WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING -" They stopped in their tracks when they saw, much to their surprise, that the lobby was filled with a huge crowd of street urchins, all of them gathered around a table Soma and Agni set up with Edward, Sarah, Emily and Amy passing curry buns around. "WHAT IS THIS SEA OF CHILDREN DOING HERE?!"

"What, no one filled you in?" Soma asked. "They're here because of our food drive, of course!"

"Food drive?! What food drive?!"

"Noblesse oblige!" the prince said with a haughty smile. "That principle exists in England as well, doesn't it? I am a prince and a governor of this townhouse! It is only natural I do charitable deeds for the common folk!"

Agni bowed his head and wept over dramatically. "Your highness, you've grown into such a splendid young man!"

"Speak for yourself," Sarah shouted over her shoulder. "We need more curry buns! There's not enough to meet demand!"

"Oop! Sorry. I'll help you!"

Ciel just looked from left to right at the mess of filthy, grimy children before shouting at Soma, "But there's a limit to such things! This chaotic scene just feels like you're handing out emergency rations!"

"There are so many faces here that it's overwhelming," Hannah muttered. "Some of these homeless children seem to be from other sections of the city."

"That's because the bread here is the bestest," the children cheered. "And the people here are super duper nice!"

Ciel was about to yell at them to get out, but the moment he heard that, a lightbulb went off in his head. "Heh, heh...of course," he said. He then started laughing like a madman. "How could I have not seen it before?!" He laughed again, frightening some of the children.

"So...you're not angry with us?" Agni asked, confused.

"Angry?! No, no, no! Thank you both! You and the others!"

Sarah, Edward, Emily, Amy and Agni shared confused looks. Soma on the other hand, cheered. "You're welcome!" Then he asked, "For what?"

* * *

**Sphere Music Hall, October 1889...**

Another large gathering pushed and shoved their way into the music hall's doors. Once more, there were festivities, feasting, drinking, laughing...then the eleven o clock caroling was about to begin. The crowd gathered around the stage where the S4, accompanied by ten monks walked forward and began their song. "O universal light, sea of stars. O stardust whose souls have lost their way. This endless night shall be illuminated by the pale and shining first-magnitude star! Let us offer up our own light, to protect that eternal radiance!"

"Thank you for your prayers," the S4 said as they removed their robes and the monks started to leave. "Today they unveiling our new song, Searching For Sirius!" They were about to sing when they realized five of the monks did not leave.

"Hey," Blavat Sky quietly shouted offstage. "Get off the stage! They're about to perform!"

But they did not move. Then one of them shouted, "Hey you frauds!" Everyone went dead silent. "You call yourselves 'shining' with your dimly lit candles? Don't make me laugh! Why don't you take a gander at the genuine article!"

The monks tore off their robes, revealing five familiar faces the S4 recognized instantly. "You! Harcourt, Clayton, Midford, Cheslock! Even Kadar?! What is going on?!"

The current P4 plus Soma wore open black jackets with sequined white armbands on the upper sleeves, black trousers with shining belts and black sequined boots. They wore accessories that matched their personalties such as Edward's military cap, Cheslock's chain necklace, Harcourt's beret, Clayton's fingerless gloves and Kadar's tank top exposing his pierced naval.

Cheslock picked up a violin and played a tune. "Now, let's get this show started!" He began to play fast, happy tune and the rest of the boys began to sing and dance.

_The night is made of a paper sky, those imitation stars_  
_Illusions made by candlelight, such a boring Saturday night!_  
_The deep, dark sky, and the stars of destruction~_  
_Not just simply a beautiful sight, such a thrilling sleepless night!_  
_To all those children, merry with their toys for show, say goodbye!_  
_Take my hand, tonight I'm going to take you out on a stroll!_  
_Into a brand new world of night we'll go!_

Everyone was silent. Blavat Sky watched the whole thing offstage with shock and a bit of outrage. The audience didn't know whether to applause for their performance or boo them for upstaging the S4.

Edward spoke with a smile, "We are the true rulers of London's night! The Phantom Five! For those of you who'd like to dance 'til you drop, just head out the front." He gave the crowd a wink. "I'll make sure we go at it until morning, okay?" Women swooned at fainted.

Hearing those words, Sky ran out the music hall. To his shock and outrage, there was another music hall right across the street! The Funtom Music Hall! And there were already people lining up at the ticket booth! Vendors gave snacks to the people in line, all of them Funtom Corporation products of course. Sky fell to his knees. "It can't be! This should be an abandoned, run down theater!! But now... How is this happening?!"

* * *

In a loft above the Funtom Music Hall, Ciel grumbled as he set the deed down on his and Jim's desk. "That piece of real estate. I ended up paying only a fraction of what I was willing to spend."

"Speak for yourself," Jim grumbled. "A part of that payment came from _my_ share of the profits!"

"Lovely story," Hannah deadpanned as she served them their tea. "But even aside from gathering the funds, to think you would order a complete remodeling and complete overhaul within a two week time period on top of the preparations required for opening and running the shops...as usual, your requests are far from reasonable."

The boys laughed. "If you can't shackle down their hearts," began Ciel.

"Then the next best thing is to give them options," ended Jim. "That's all it boils down to."

"I must say, imitating and mimicking their own concept and throwing it back at their own faces is quite ingenious," Hannah said with a smile. "You're both still quite the sinister ones."

"Candies, toys, restaurants, you name it..." Ciel said as he stood from his desk. "The Funtom Corporation's prime objective is conglomerating all aspects of entertainment."

"There's nothing wrong with about us jumping on the business theatre band wagon as well," Jim said as he and Ciel walked over to the window and looked down at a very outraged Blavat Sky. When he looked up at them, they both grinned wickedly.

"Now sit back and relax and watch and learn as we show you what a _real_ display of entertainment looks like," the boys said in unison. "For Funtom Music Hall is now open for business!"

Blavat Sky could hear their laughter from where he was standing.


	108. His Maid, Instructing

Blavat Sky couldn't believe he suddenly had competition...and didn't even know about it! "Funtom Music Hall?! I can't believe they just up and built a music hall right in front of us!"

* * *

Up in the loft, Ciel, Jim and Hannah had a meeting with their new music group. "Congratulations everyone, it appears our infiltration tactic had quite the profound impact," Ciel said.

"The audience's jaws dropped onto the floor," Soma laughed. "I wish you were there to see it!"

"Yeah," Harcourt said shyly. "It was so nerve wracking!"

"I have to question whether our conduct was appropriate...to behave in such a boorish, derelict manner?"

Cheslock was laughing. "Man, what a transformation! The guys at school would wet themselves if they saw us now! I'm talking about you, Mister Hardass Green Lion!" Edward glared at him.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can I have my glasses back?" Clayton asked.

"Sure."

Hannah handed him his glasses and he smoothed out his hair. "I'm also uncomfortable having my hair that wild."

"Having said that," said Cheslock. "The guy who underwent the most radical transformation was you, Clayton." Clayton paid him no heed.

Edward laughed, thinking back on what happened two weeks ago...

* * *

**Townhouse, two weeks ago...**

"What do you mean, start up a music hall of our own?!"

"Exactly what I said, Edward," Ciel said. "We're going to create a new group of singers to directly compete with the S4, with the ultimate goal of being the populace's attention and fervor redirected towards us instead of them."

"Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is," said Jim. He held up his teacup. "Take this black tea for instance. When purchasing, if you find the price to be the same between products, then you would favor the one with the better flavor and aroma, wouldn't you not?" He drank from it. "It's quite simple, really."

"Well said," Ciel approved. "If all other variables are kept constant, then it's the same with any other product. For cakes, you gravitate towards the shop which pleases your palate most. For horses, you want the strongest and fastest. For servants, you want the most skilled. Consumers are terribly easy to understand while at the same time, being savagely cruel people."

Edward folded his arms. "Well, you do have a point. But I can't think of anyone who would be talented or charismatic enough to give the S4 a run for their money."

"Actually, we're looking at one," Jim said.

"Who?" Then he realized who the boys were referring to. "Wait, me?!"

"Yes, you," said Ciel. "You're a prefect at the prestigious Weston College as well as the successor of the Midford household. On top of that, you rank highly in athletic endeavors and you're fairly easy on the eyes. I don't believe we could find a more fitting candidate."

"But singing and dancing are not - !"

"Edward. Do you not wish to save Lizzy?"

That was all it took for Edward to go along with Ciel's plan. "But, there's no way I can manage this all by myself."

"Don't worry. I already know who I'm going to pick for the other members. I've sent a scout to find them."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"People you already know," Jim said.

"Hmm? People I know? What do you..." Edward's eyes widened. "You mean-?!"

"Yep."

* * *

**Weston College...**

"Hello, Mister Harcourt. It's been a while."

The new Red Fox prefect turned around and gasped to see an old face. "Professor Annafellows!" He immediately started blushing. "You resigned so quickly, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye! I've been wanting a face to face for some time now!"

Hannah chuckled. "Then you will. I'd like to speak to you in private."

In the confessional booth at the chapel, Hannah told the youth everything. "So that's what Redmond and the others have been doing," he said solemnly. Tricking people into coming to a banquet so they can steal their blood for transfusion experiments. It was beyond cruel.

"We are finding it very difficult to handle this problem on our own. If it isn't too much trouble, would you mind lending us a hand?"

Harcourt was practically excited. "Wow! To think that a person of your caliber would request help from someone like me! This must be quite the case! I understand! Professor, you were the one who saved me when I was shunned at school! So since you're the one asking this favor, of course I will help!"

Now to gather the rest of the P4. Cheslock practically laughed when he was given the mission. "A chance to knock them off their high horse? Sounds like a blast!"

Clayton pushed his glasses upwards and said seriously, "Fine then. I do not wish to see the former prefects fall into further disgrace. I agree to join."

Now there was only one person left to fill the seat. And he was found in the market looking for some spices for the curry bun drive. "If my little friend Ciel is in a tight spot then that's my cue," said Soma Kadar. "I'll pitch in and do whatever I can!"

* * *

**Townhouse, 5:00 PM...**

The current P4 and Soma met Ciel, Hannah and Jim in the office. "Welcome and thank you for coming," Ciel said. "The existence of the S4 is exposing the people to immediate danger. Therefore, we would like to borrow your power."

Cheslock scoffed. "Sounds pretty solid, but are you sure we'll get much out of this rag tag line-up. Just look at that book worm over there." Clayton made an angry cat noise.

"No. He is quite fine," said Hannah. "There's a lot of untapped potential there. Please excuse me as I show you." She snatched off Clayton's glasses and made his hair wild and spiky, but not to the point it would be unattractive. "Ta da!"

Cheslock was stunned. "WHO ARE YOU?! THE CONTRAST IS RIDICULOUS!"

"Incredible!" exclaimed Edward.

"You're so cool," Harcourt cried.

"Who knew you were quite the looker," Soma said, a tad jealous of the Blue House prefect's hidden beauty.

Clayton began squinting. "But, I can't see without my glasses."

Jim clapped his hands together and shouted, "No time for fun! We're short on time! We're going to open shop in two weeks and you're all going to need instructions and special lessons starting today! Hannah, the scripts!"

"Yes, Jim." The female butler handed the five youths their papers. "Written in here are the most important aspects required to override the S4."

When Edward saw the title of the paper, he promptly exclaimed, "'Character roles'?!"

"That's right," confirmed Ciel. "The group's unity is amplified if each has a direct, straightforward special trait or feature. You shall completely immerse yourselves into the roles that are written out for each specific individual."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the four prefects. Soma just stood there, clueless to their outrage.

"'A bit of a bad boy and forceful'?!" exclaimed Edward as he read his character's description. "You cannot be serious!"

"'A devilish, mischievous little brother type'," read Harcourt. "But I'm the oldest in my family..."

"'A cool-headed intellectual'," read Clayton, who was still squinting. "I can barely make this out."

"'Wealthy and egotistical'," Soma read. "I'm not you, Ciel!" The boy earl gave him a growl.

Cheslock's veins practically popped out of his forehead as he read his with indignation, "'You are already unique and make an impact as you are, so there is no real need to add anything here.' HEY! WHY AM _I_ THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS THIS?!"

"Because you're a freak show."

"What was that, you little turd?!"

"What Jim is trying to say," Hannah said. "Is that ordinary citizens would never imagine you being from a prestigious school with that wild hair and makeup and piercings. It's frowned upon in such a society."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET BEAT UP, YOU BITCH?!"

Edward re-read his role again and scratched his head in confusion. "Uh, I don't fully understand my role. 'A bit of a bad boy and forceful?' What am I supposed to act like?"

"Like this," Hannah said as she backed him into a wall, slammed her hands next to him and got into his blushing, squirming face. "Oh, don't act so innocent. You've been imagining this the entire time, weren't you?" She traced a finger under his chin. "My precious, little kitten." Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Poor Edward let out a mortified squeak. Then Hannah broke character. "Like how I did."

"I...I...I...I c-could never act like that!!!"

"For the past few days, we've been taking surveys from random citizens," Hannah explained, giggling at his expression. "And according to these results, women have a tendency to be attracted to slightly forceful men."

"I'm rather apprehensive about speaking to women in such a vulgar manner," Edward said nervously. "What about 'ladies first'?"

"Well, when you say it so gravely with that expression..." Hannah sighed. "Your intense upbringing in righteousness is very apparent."

Meanwhile, Harcourt read over his character overview. "'Refer to everyone attending as Big Bro or Big Sis...'"

Soma read his line, "'Ask anyone if they would like to purchase twenty elephants in a haughty manner.'"

"Why can't we just do what the S4 are doing?" asked Clayton.

"If we do exactly how they're doing, people will think of us as nothing more than a boring rehash," explained Ciel. "Even if we match their skills by mimicking, it won't be the same. We must focus on our originality and each individual persona! That will be crucial!"

"But can we really defeat them by simply doing that?"

Ciel slammed his fist on the desk. " _Quit whining before even trying it out._  In the end, victory will depend on each one of you standing here, on how well you can personally market yourselves and raise your own value."

"No need to fear," Hannah said. "I will take full reigns..." She held up a riding crop and slapped it into her palm. "...and give you a _very thorough_ lesson."

The new P4 and Soma started crying.

And so began the brutal lessons of learning their new character roles, the new music Cheslock was in charge of writing and the new dance moves that they had to do perfectly lest they get hit with the female butler's dreaded riding crop.

* * *

"How are they coming along?" Ciel asked as Hannah brought his and Jim's tea.

"They're doing pretty well. Especially since they use Jim's friends as a test audience. Soma in particular is show exceptional talent for this line of work. He shows no sign of bashfulness and he memorizes all his dance moves in just one lesson. He says that in India, they express their emotions through various outlets including dancing."

Ciel sighed. "If he didn't have the emotional age of a preteen, then he would almost be perfect, wouldn't he?"

"Sadly, that single trait domineers all the positive ones..."

"What about the others?" Jim asked.

"Edward is also absorbing the lessons one after another. His honest and genuine admiration toward the others is fueling his enthusiasm to learn."

"Very well," said Ciel. "I've also designed plans for a couple of new service and shop ideas for the grand opening." He handed Hannah the papers. "By the way, how is the investigation with the blood samples coming along?"

"We haven't heard from Sullivan yet."

* * *

**Sieglinde Sullivan's house...**

Sullivan carefully dropped a single drop of blood into the liquid and watched in amazement as it changed color. "That's it! Our experiment was a success," she shouted, startling Wolfram out of his sleep. "Wolf! Your blood has the composition as the type designated as 'Canopus'!" She began to explain her discovery. "The blood is categorized into four types and named after constellations. The results of my research revealed that apparently, the red blood cells can differ depending on the substance that exists on their surface. And if you mix two different types of blood, the resulting mixture will begin to harden! The repeated failures of blood transfusions in the past were most likely due to the fact that they did not distinguish between blood types!" She began laughing manically. "This is a historic discovery! Ha, ha, ha!"

"That means they're already performing successful blood transfusions, doesn't it?" asked Wolfram.

"Yes, it does!" Sullivan shouted, barely containing her excitement. Then she became serious and curious at the same time. "But if they've already succeeded in the experiments, then there should be no need to hold this large amounts of blood. Which begs the question, why are they still collecting the blood and where is it going?"

* * *

The two grim reapers easily snuck into the Sphere Music Hall and into the operating room without anyone noticing at all. Grell sniffed once and scrunched her face. "Sheesh. I've heard of large scale facilities, but... No wonder there have been so many deaths caused by blood loss."

"Yep," said Othello, inspecting the equipment. "And the progress they've made is quite considerable too. Or rather...they've progressed _too much_."

"What do you mean?"

"On several occasions, there have been people who made contracts with demons and made incredible inventions, but this goes beyond that..."

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"And I don't believe that person was very knowledgeable in this field. Is there anyone else..."

Grell sighed. "He's entirely tuned me out. Must be one of the side effects of being a geek."

"Actually," Othello said, turning his attention to Grell. "It's not exactly when I'm in my element here, but...there's one thing that's crystal clear now!"

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"I'm thinking about the person pulling the strings behind this whole operation." Othello made a smile. "And I recommend we track him down and give him the spanking they deserve!"

Grell began to smile too. "Now you're talking my language. If you simply said just that from the start, it would have made things a lot easier!"


	109. His Maid, Expressing Emotion

Halloween. A time in which winter falls upon us, as we celebrate the harvests of autumn, and hold festivals to purify the land of evil spirits. A day where the boundary between this world and the other world weakens, allowing the ghosts that have long since passed to return to us once more...

* * *

**Funtom Music Hall loft...**

Hannah placed the paperwork on Ciel and Jim's desk. "Young master, I believe it is wise for us to prepare for the Phantomhive Manor's annual Halloween celebrations."

Ciel took a look at the paper. "Oh. Right. I suppose it is already October, isn't it? And we've got our hands full in that case involving Lizzy..."

"Still, this is a traditional event that we cannot neglect. The house of Phantomhive governs many agricultural practitioners; therefore Halloween is a critical event for us, as it is a holiday that also encompasses the harvest festival."

Ciel groaned with boredom. "What's so appealing about Halloween anyway? Everyone just makes a fuss over these menial games where you can't win or even lose."

"Hey!" Jim said, a bit outraged. "I like playing bobbing for apples with my friends!"

"Well, I for one, don't know about the appeal humans have over these games," Hannah said. "However!" She pointed a finger at Ciel. "What I _do_ know is that the governor's most pressing concern is the morale of the citizens under his jurisdiction. As such, you must carry out your duties as their lord without fail."

"Meaning I have no say in the matter. Fine. Hannah, this is an order! Return to the manor and begin making preparations for the Halloween celebration!"

"You can say it as sternly as you like... It's obvious you're just trying to push the work on someone else..." She leaned in a little closer with a smile. "In case you've forgotten, you've given me a whole laundry list of things for me to do in preparation for the Funtom Music Hall."

Ciel smirked. "Oh, and I thought you could do a simple side task. Perhaps I've overestimated the butler of the Phantomhive Household?"

Hannah made a smile that hid her frustration. "No. Not at all. As you command." And she was gone in a flash.

"So, what does that leave us?" Jim asked.

"Now? Help me with approving some of this paperwork."

"You're no fun."

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor...**

Hannah had all the staff lined up in the kitchen. "So, it is time for the preparations of this year's Halloween celebrations," she said after explaining everything. "Baldroy. You're in charge of procuring the apples for Bobbing For Apples and the raisins for Snap Dragons."

"On it."

"Finnian, you're in charge of procuring the turnips to carve jack-o-lanterns."

"Yes sir!"

"Mey-Rin and Snake, you're in charge of retrieving the metal basins and enamelware from the storehouse. Please be sure to polish them well."

"You got it!"

"Right away. Says Oscar."

"And Tanaka. Just continue your usual itinerary."

"Ho?"

"Just a thought," said Baldroy. "But don't you get bored of doing the same thing year after year? A festival should be a grandiose production, right? Britain's Halloween is cookie-cutter if you ask me...though this is my third one yet. I mean, come on! Halloween in the United States is much more lively and spontaneous!"

"What's it like?" Finnian asked, amazed by what he was saying.

"You know how all those witches and evil spirits come visit from the other world along with the dead? Well, you get to dress in fancy, intricate costumes and scare the pants off of them! Also, we carve our jack-o-lanterns out of pumpkins, not turnips. And the kids partake in this activity called Trick-Or-Treating where they would go around the neighborhood visiting the neighborhood's houses to get candy."

"Really?" Finnian exclaimed, excited. "I'm so jealous!"

Hannah put a finger on her chin. "Well, I suppose the blame could partly be put on Guy Fawkes Night since it's only five days later, and Britain holds that holiday in higher regards than Halloween. Truth be told, I'm of the opinion that the event revolves around a bit of puffery as well. Just add in some fireworks, toting of burning torches and effigies."

"It sounds morbid when you put it like that," said Baldroy darkly.

"Speaking of burning," said Mey-Rin. "In China, they have their own way of celebrating Halloween with the Gui Jie Festival, meaning Ghost Festival. It is the day when King Enma opens the gates of the underworld, allowing the demons and spirits to roam the night. People gather up paper-based offerings and burn them on the ghosts' graves."

"As for Halloween in Japan," said Tanaka. "I believe the equivalent is known as Obon Festival, the Lantern Festival. It is a time where the lid of the Cauldron of the Underworld is lifted, and the souls of a family's ancestors return to them. It is customary to craft horses out of eggplants and cucumbers and greet the ancestors with them."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Finnian. "They all have their own unique charm!"

"I didn't know there were so many different options when it came to celebrating Halloween! Says Dan," Snake translated.

Hearing all this, Hannah formed a smile. Now she knew what to do...

* * *

"Welcome home," Hannah said as she allowed Ciel and Jim to exit the carriage.

"Are the Halloween preparations complete yet?" Ciel asked.

"See for yourself. Come. Follow me to the garden."

* * *

Ciel and Jim stopped in their tracks at the sight of the garden. The tables had clothes that were orange and black with lanterns placed on them. Jack-o-lanterns made out of turnips and pumpkins were stacked in front of fake tombstones. Orange and black lights hung from the lamp posts. Hanging from the trees were paper effigies of ghosts and witches and Japanese paper lanterns with a spider web pattern. Nearby were trays with food for the party, including a large pumpkin shaped cake.

"Wh...What is all this?" Ciel asked, speechless.

"Young master!" He turned around and gasped to see the servants wearing very elaborate costumes. Finnian was a vampire, Tanaka was a Japanese Tengu, Mey-Rin was a Chinese Jiangshi vampire, Baldroy was a Frankenstein's Monster and Snake was a warlock. "TRICK OR TREAT!!!" they shouted. "Says Dan," said Snake.

Ciel and Jim just stuttered, "What in blazes are you doing?!"

"They chose trick! Everyone grab them!"

"WHAT?! NO! STOP! LET GO!"

The next thing Ciel realized, he was in a devil's costume and carrying a basket of Funtom lollipops. Jim was dressed as a classic grim reaper with the black cloak and skull mask and he carried a wooden sickle.

"What in the seven hells is this?!" Ciel shouted in outrage.

"Why did you attack us like that?!" Jim asked.

"It's a custom in America apparently," Hannah said. "Here's a walking stick to go with that costume, Master." The walking stick was black and topped with a gold skull with a black ribbon tied under it.

Ciel took the cane and looked around at the very lavish party again. "What brought all this on all of a sudden..."

"Do you recall what you said earlier? About what was so appealing about Halloween? Well, in light of your indifference, we decided to change it up this year by combining Halloween traditions all over the world. With this added wrinkle, we hope the guests enjoy themselves even more than before." Hannah gave him a wink. "As a butler of the Phantomhive family, it is only natural to provide entertainment that exceeds the guests' expectations, correct."

"Tch," Ciel grunted in annoyance. "Moderation isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

Suddenly, everyone could hear the sound of people coming closer. Finnian was excited. "Ah! Sounds like the guests have arrived!"

Ciel grumbled, "Let's get this over with, Jim." Silence. "Jim?" He saw that his friend was already mingling with Edward (the orphan), Sarah, Emily and Amy. They were all dressed for the occasion. Edward was a werewolf, Sarah was a witch, Emily was a vampire and Amy was a mummy.

"You guys came too!" Jim exclaimed.

"Of course," Edward said. "Agni gave us all the days off! Though he is sad he cannot come, he still has to attend his duties."

"What should we do first?" Amy asked excitedly. "Snap dragons? Carving jack-o-lanterns? Bobbing for apples? Wheat flour carving?"

Jim smiled and extended his arms. "How about all the above?" he announced dramatically.

While Jim and his friends laughed and played with the guests and the servants, Ciel was greeted by the adults. "Lord Phantomhive," one said. "Thank you so much for having our roads repaired. Even the clumsiest pack mule can transport our milk with ease!"

The man's wife bopped his head. "Hey, come on now! Need I remind you that's the Earl of Phantomhive you're so brazenly talking to!"

The next was a farmer's wife. In her hands was a basket of flowers. "Lord Phantomhive, this bread was baked from the wheat we grow. Would you like one?"

However, Ciel was surprised to see some costumed children run up to him and shout, "Trick or treat!"

"Uh..."

"How dare you be so rude to lord-"

"No," Ciel interrupted the woman, obviously the children's mother. "It's fine." He handed them each a Funtom lollipop.

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive," the children sang. "This is the best Halloween ever!"

Ciel watched the children run off to their parents and...for a split second...he thought he saw himself with Lizzy when they were young. Running and playing with their families. "W...Wait."

"Young Master." Hannah's voice brought him back to reality. "I know the party is in full swing, but it's almost time to wrap things up."

"R...Right," stammered Ciel.

"But before we begin the closing ceremony speech, there is one final task I would like you to perform."

"What's that?"

* * *

At a nearby river, guests were given paper lanterns to be placed on boats. Ciel was handed one as well. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It is a Japanese ceremony called Tourou Nagashi," explained Tanaka. "It's where you float paper lanterns down a river. By doing so, we return the souls of the dead to the Underworld. Guided by the light of those lanterns, we hope they do not lose their way returning home to their world." The old man smiled. "Though we may differ in nationality and religion, I believe people all share the same wish in respective."

"Now..." Hannah handed the boy earl a candle. "Please light the flame in everyone's lanterns."

As Ciel did as he was told, he began to see vivid images of everything that has led him up to this point: the day he lost everything and met Jim. Madame Red's revelation that she was Jack the Ripper and her death. Meeting Soma and Agni. Going to the circus and killing its members. Going on the cruise ship and fighting off hordes of the walking dead. Going to Weston College. Meeting Sieglinde Sullivan and saving her from a cursed forest.

Hannah chuckled, bringing Ciel out of his thoughts. It took a minute for him to realize Jim was also there, holding his hand carrying the candle. Hannah watched as the paper lanterns floated by down the river. "Whittling away one's own body and burning its life away. Just like a human being. A weak and shaky flame that is easily by a mere tough gust of wind, and which can be easily extinguished much too swiftly and effortlessly. However...those things are the reason...why it is ever so beautiful."

"Regardless of how small that flame is," Ciel said. "It does not take long for it to be fanned into a great soaring blaze." He handed back the candle to Hannah. "Do make sure you don't get burned."

"Of course. For it is my duty to light your way as you travel through the darkness. I shall serve as the guardian of that flame so it never goes out. That is my position as one hell of a butler."

"And may your light be warm and comforting," Jim said as he wrapped his arms around Ciel. "As we make our safe journey home."

Ciel shrugged himself free. But he gave Jim a warm smile. "Of course it will be."


	110. His Maid, Listening Silently

Sphere Music Hall. Social segregation is non-existent and food and entertainment are provided free of charge. It is a recreational facility with fanatical followers and supporters. However, in actuality, it is a cult that secretly takes the blood of the unsuspecting guests. Around the same time, many bodies were found abandoned in the outskirts of London. Cause of death? Blood loss. And there was no doubt that the aforementioned cult had something to do with it. Unfortunately, the organization not only hold favor with the general populace, but also with many high ranking officials in the government, making it a contemporary treasure. Taking it down forcefully amongst the shadows would do nothing more than mass chaos and confusion amongst the dumbfounded populace.

Hence the founding of Funtom Music Hall came about. By rivaling them in entertainment, we are aiming to dismantle their popularity and help all their entranced followers come to their senses. And at the forefront we have the Phantom Five!

* * *

Blavat Sky was dumbfounded. "Funtom Music Hall?! I can't believe they built an entire music hall right under our noses!" He shook with rage...then calmed down instantly. "What am I worried about? This is just a cheap knockoff of the real thing. And even in regards to our music hall, it's not like our popularity happened overnight." He walked back to the Sphere Music Hall and approached the doorman. "You. Can you go over to that Funtom Music Hall and check out what's so special?"

"Uh. Sure."

Sky walked to the Sphere Music Hall's stage and walked backstage. The interlopers were gone, but they left their mark. The audience was murmuring words of confusion and uncertainty; he swore he heard some considering to check out the Funtom Music Hall. He would make sure to ban those people from returning. He finally found the S4 talking to each other. "Sorry about that," he said. "I'm back."

"Mr. Sky!" the singers exclaimed. "What was that just now?! Why did our fags..."

Sky thought he didn't hear that right. "Fags?"

"Yes," said Redmond. "They were our underclassmen during our time at school."

"But it seemed like they were different people," said Greenhill.

Sky chuckled. "So that's the game they're playing. No fret. After all, it's only natural for someone to want to imitate your radiance after being exposed to it. Though it still caught me off guard!" He chuckled again. "As long as you play your brightest performance yet, those teeny, tiny stars in the audience will be able to regain their brilliance as well!"

"Our brightest?" Bluer asked.

"Yes! We'll start off by performing not one song, but two!"

Violet's eyes widened a little.

"But we're not completely comfortable with that second song," Greenhill protested.

Sky stopped smiling. "Tell me. Where in this great, wide Earth are you able to shine the most? It is this stage, yes?" The S4 felt a shiver go down their spines. The fortune teller was right, there's no place for them in the world anymore. Not after they killed Derek Arden, his friends and Vice Principal Aggares. "So, you'll do it, yes?"

Greenhill growled at himself then said, "Yes."

The curtains rose and the S4 apologized to the audience for the delay. Then they began their new song, "Paradi Sphere". But as they sang and danced, the S4 thought dark thoughts hidden behind their joyful smiles.  _There's no going back anymore...the only place we have left...is here._

When they were finished, they were sweating like mad. Still, the audience applauded. "Thank you, thank you!" Greenhill shouted. "For coming out to this special evening! We'll continue to shine brighter and bright-" THUD! Violet suddenly collapsed to the floor. "Violet?!"

Meanwhile, Blavat Sky smirked as he walked toward the entrance. _Listen to them. The cheers are loud enough to rock London to her foundations! That Funtom Music Hall is nothing more than a rag tag last minute rehash! There's no way.._. His thoughts stopped when he saw, across the street, a huge crowd of people lined up at the rival music hall. A crowd far greater than the ones that normally come to the Sphere Music Hall. And then he heard an announcer say, "Distribution of tomorrow's Phantom Five performance is now ended! Same day tickets will be handed out by lottery!"

Sky's left eye twitched. How? How, how, how, how, how, how, how, _how_?! _How did these mere copycats become an overnight sensation?!_


	111. His Maid, Unshakable

Sky's outrage grew more and more as he saw the faces of some of his usual guests in the sea of people in front of the Funtom Music Hall. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he shouted.

"Mr. Sky! Mr. Sky!" The doorman he sent earlier came running up to him.

"Report your findings. What did you find?"

"It...it...it was amazing," the doorman babbled. "There was a whoosh, whoosh, whoosh and a boom, boom boom! And there were flashing lights and the auditorium was shaking! It...it...it...I CANNOT DESCRIBE IT!!!"

Sky blinked in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I also won the lottery!" The doorman held up a ticket. "So I ended up with tomorrow's ticket by accident!"

Sky took the ticket from him. "Thank you. Excellent work! You've done a great job!" He walked back to the Sphere Music Hall, yelling over his shoulder, "You can have the rest of the night off!" And he slammed the doors behind him. His cheerful smile collapsed into an angry frown. "Useless pawns," he whispered.

Suddenly, Redmond came rushing up to him. "Lord Sky! It's Violet! He's in bad shape!"

* * *

The former prefect of Violet House was was confined to a bed chamber. "The doctor says it was anemia mixed with overworking himself on the stage," Bluer said.

_And at a time like this..._

"Mr. Sky," implored Greenhill. "Maybe for the next concert, Violet should sit it out?"

 _Monday is for Polaris..._ "I was just thinking the same thing," Sky exclaimed with a smile. "Let's have him recuperate and get him back into tip-top shape!"

"Th-There's no need," groaned Violet as he tried to sit up. "I just got dizzy because I was really hungry. You're all making too much of a fuss over this..."

Sky stopped smiling and gently pushed Violet back into the bed. "No, Violet, I cannot allow you to push yourself any further. Remember this is for our precious Sirius."

Violet gave him a quick glance, then sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Sky gave the ticket taker his pass and was told to go to "Section E" and was given two gifts on the house: a colored wand and a hand towel. He looked around as he headed for the auditorium. Around the lobby were kiosks and stores selling Funtom Corporation dolls and toys. _Childish wands and stuffed animals, and they've even marked up the price for profit. No match for my pure silver bracelets._

As he entered the auditorium, he saw that people waking to roped in "sections" with letters on them. He found his section, "E" and took his seat. _It's spacious, and the viewing sections are well organized, even assigned and reserved. But the people sitting farther away at the stage won't be able to see or hear the show that well. A music hall cannot be too large and it cannot be too small. There is a very delicate and sensitive balance that must be reached. Heh, heh. I suppose such elementary mistakes cannot be avoided when you are rushed and focused on things like gathering the actual group members._

The lights began to dim and the curtains slowly began to raise, revealing a balcony setting...and nothing else. No one came on stage. The crowd began murmuring in confusion. Was this some kind of joke? Maybe they were running late?

"Get ready," a voice said over their heads. "It's show time!"

To their astonishment, five figures flew down from the ceiling and onto the stage. Actually, they had ropes attached to them to make it look like they were flying. They landed onto the stage took off their ropes and revealed themselves: the Phantom Five. Edward smirked and pointed to the audience. "Now that you're all here, you're not going anywhere without paying a hefty price. We're going to take...every single one...of your hearts." He turned to face his fellow band mates. "Let's begin with our song, shall we? Phantom Knight!"

The music started, and Sky swore he could hear the music coming from all around the auditorium.

_Who's that calling me?_   
_What is that sweet sweet smell?_

Sky looked around again and realized that the music and singing was coming from what looked like funnels placed on top of boxes. _What are those devices?_

_Now, the time has come!_   
_My time of awakening!_   
_It's time to hunt the prey I seek!_

Sky realized that the funnels had wires attached to them. They led to devices the Phantom Five were singing into. _Are they using those strange devices to amplify the sounds somehow?!_ In modern times, they would be called "microphones".

_Is it a teeny, tiny mouse?_   
_A trickling of fresh blood flow?_   
_No! It's you!_

Sky frowned at the raunchy performance. _The singing and dancing is top notch, but these Phantom Five are still inexperienced to the entire scene._ He looked around at the audience who seemed unsure of the performance. _And their song isn't exactly audience friendly, so it's failed to resonate and draw the crowd in._

Then the P5 took out hand towels similar to the ones that had been passed out to the audience. "All right everyone, follow my lead!" They spun it over their heads like a propeller and everyone followed suit.

_No matter where you go, I'll chase you down!_   
_Forever and ever!_   
_My appetite never stops!_

Sky looked around and his shock increased as the people started cheering and singing along. _That's what the purpose of those hand towels were for? The energy in the music hall just exploded in an instant!_

"Hey, you people in the back!" shouted Cheslock. "You guys having fun yet?" The people in the back cheered. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me! Embrace our energy! Let's go!" Then he and the rest of the P5 jumped off the stage and began interacting with the audience. They started shaking hands with the people, flirting with them, occasionally kissing the female audience members on the cheek or forehead, signing autographs and promoting Funtom Corps.

Sky suddenly realized, _So that's what these roped off sections were for! At first glance, it seemed like they were keeping the audience away from the stage, but in reality, they were creating a pathway to get up close to the fans! And the purpose of the merchandise, the dolls and toys; was to encourage fan interaction with the band members! The members each perform an act of fan service to guest holding their specific plush toy! It's all been carefully and meticulously thought out! A complete and intricate strategy for maximum entertainment!_

The P5 jumped back onto the stage and resumed singing.

_Bite into the night! (Grrr!)_   
_Shyness ripped to pieces! (Grrr!)_   
_Maidens stripped down! (Grrr!)_   
_Melt into the darkness for all eternity!_

Sky swore for an instant that they were smirking directly at him! _This is..._

Phantom Five! Live!

The music hall shook with the sound of applause. Then suddenly, the lights went out. The people began to wonder if there was a power outage. Then Edward's voice rang out, "We don't need the shining light of the stars. All we need...to keep us alight...is you!"

Then Sky's colored wand lit up and so did everyone else's, illuminating the entire auditorium. _How did...?!_

"All right!" shouted Cheslock. "Let's raise the roof! We're gonna take off and blast that old starry sky out of here! Our next song is Broken Stars!"

While everyone cheered and sang along, Blavat Sky remained silent.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance is over! You may place completed surveys near the entrance. As you exit the hall, we have each of the band members to send you off. Please line up to any gate you desire."

Sky was confused when he heard that. "'Send them off'?" He saw that there were five booths, each with a name of a member of the Phantom Five written on them. People were given the chance to meet their favorite members. Already, they were putting on the charm for their fans. Girls swooned and squealed and boys were wishing they could be them.

All around him, Sky could hear the people talk about how wonderful the performance was and arguing over who was their favorite member of the Phantom Five. _It was...perfection! They hit on everything you could possibly think of! Musical composition, merchandise, performance and showmanship! And all these things were weaved together in an interactive twist, all resulting in maximum entertainment for the audience!_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the proprietor of the Sphere Music Hall. Did you enjoy the show?" Sky turned around fast. There, standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the Funtom Music Hall's upper floor was a smug Earl Ciel Phantomhive, accompanied by an equally smug Jim Macken and Hannah Annafellows.


	112. His Maid, Expectantly Waiting

Blavat Sky glared at the boy with the eye patch. "You're...Earl of Phantomhive."

Ciel snorted. "I knew it. You knew it was me from the first moment you laid eyes on me back at your music hall."

The fortune teller made a playful smile. "Never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed that a person with such noble rank and social status would come up with a plan like this!"

"Ha. 'A plan like this'? This theatre uses the most cutting edge mechanical equipment, making it the most technologically advanced stage in the world. It just goes to show that entertainment is a field that is constantly evolving."

"Ah, but state of the art equipment isn't everything. Nothing can surpass the luster and shine of the original product."

Ciel chuckled. "Let's let the audience decide on that."

"Indeed, you are correct on that. However..." There was an evil glint in Sky's eyes. "I believe that if one cannot gain the support of one's closest friends, then doing so with a large group of strangers is out of the question, no?"

Ciel's smug smile never left him. "But that is only because they have yet to see the show, correct?"

Sky stopped smiling and he turned to leave. "If you'll excuse me..."

Ciel and his two companions went back upstairs and when they turned a corner, Ciel let out a growl and smashed a vase with his fist.

"Ciel!" Jim ran up to him. "Calm down!"

"Did you hear what he just said?! He's taking joy in the fact Lizzy refuses to be with her family! With me!"

Hannah sighed as she began to pick up the shards. "It is futile to forcibly drag Lizzy back. This is our best option that will lead to a speedy resolution. Isn't that what you said, Master? It isn't like you to vent your anger - "

"I KNOW!" Ciel shouted. "Just you wait," he growled silently. "I will end this!"

* * *

In the days that followed, the Phantom Five slowly began to rise in popularity as word spread throughout London. Huge crowds split at a fork; one half went to the Sphere Music Hall and the other went to the Funtom Music Hall. But soon, Funtom's slowly became the dominant one as the Sphere Music Hall's own guests slowly stopped coming. Blavat Sky later crunched the numbers and he realized, to his horror, that he had lost at least twenty percent of his usual clientele. He marched out of his office and walked past the doors to the Four Stars' rooms.

Suddenly, he stopped when he heard voices coming from the doors.

"Blavat..." the voice belonging to Vega said. "I don't think there's any reason to hesitate any further, am I wrong?"

"What will you choose, what will you choose," the voice of Canopus said. "At this fork in the road?"

"It is only a matter of time before the Blue Star Sirius falls," said the voice of Polaris. "And should that happen, my pride as a butler would not allow me to die without action."

"I am well aware," Sky said. "And don't worry." He fixed his gaze on the door with the single star on it. Sirius' door. "I have the situation under control."

* * *

Late one night, two men were digging a hole in the middle of the Epping Forest. "This should be enough," one of them said. They went over to the body of a woman wearing a Sirius bracelet and dumped her into the hole. "All for Lord Sirius."

Suddenly, there was a blinding light, forcing the men to shield their eyes.

Hannah stepped out of the shadows with a smile. By her side was a light-haired man with a camera; its flash was the source of the light. "Got it," he said.

One of the men glared at Hannah. "You! Aren't you from the Funtom Music Hall?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'll be assumed that Scotland Yard is still in the dark about the corpse dumping in the forest," she said with a smile. "The investigation has long been finished actually." The men gasped when she said that. "Both the findings of the peculiar corpses that had been popping up, and on the culprits responsible as the cause and the source of said corpses...namely, the Sphere Music Hall."

"WHAT?!"

"By using the allure of the S4, you were gathering crowds of people and systematically harvesting them of blood. Quite a bold and daring feat. On the outside, you're seen as a joyous and vibrant locale for anyone and everyone. But this is merely a deceptive facade. But there is one question." Hannah put a finger on her chin and made a knowing smile. "In order to go around unnoticed by the clientele, you had no choice but to only draw small amounts of blood. So why would you produce a large amount of corpses, all dying from blood loss?

"You certainly didn't want to be painted as murderers, so why would you continue to draw blood and risk exposing yourselves in that way? For this question, only one answer comes to mind. Because you didn't have enough blood. We still do not know the purpose of this blood, so that was just a hypothesis, but it appears that the Young Master's conjecture was on the mark. We surmised that if the already scarce source were to diminish even further, then this end result would come about even more quickly."

The two men couldn't believe what they were hearing. "D-Diminished?!" But that would mean...!!!

"Yes. The true purpose of the Funtom Music Hall was to siphon away the audience from Sphere, which would diminish their overall blood resource, thereby inducing and expediting another death by loss of blood! Then all we had to do was lie in wait at your favorite burial site. Excellently planned, as expected of the Young Master. That whole rivalry between Sphere and Funtom was nothing more than a silly distraction to hide the real motive behind it. We never actually cared about nor had any interest in becoming victorious in that stupid 'competition'." The two men could feel their hearts stop as the dark-skinned, silver-haired woman revealed everything. "Oh, but I shall inform you so as to avoid any misunderstandings. None of the Phantom Five members know anything about our true motivations. "They were all just good, young men working earnestly toward their goal of defeating the S4. Nothing more nothing less."

The photographer bust out laughing. "Oh, that Earl of Phantomhive! He really comes up with some nasty plots, doesn't he? And with a cute face to boot, the blood running through his veins is unmistakable. The spitting image of his papa, ain't he?" He prepared the camera again. "Well, thanks to him, I get an exclusive scoop all to myself! Thank you very much! I wonder which newspaper company will dish out the most for this cover-up? The pay's unstable for a freelancer, so I've gotta hit it big with this one!"

The two men cursed at their opponents and pulled out their guns...but they didn't even fire; somehow butter knives got thrown into the barrels, blocking the fire. Hannah smirked as she held up more of the butter knives in her hand then gave the two men a round house kick, sending them into the pit with the dead woman. "No need to be modest," she said. "It's not every day you get the chance to appear on the front page of a newspaper."

"That's right!" the photographer said. "What a wonderful shot of you two idiots standing next to this beautiful corpse." He pointed the camera at them and raised the flash powder.

"Watch the birdie!" he and Hannah said in unison.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!"

FLASH!

* * *

 

When the picture was placed on the front page the following morning, the reaction from the people was instantaneous. They immediately began shouting angrily at being duped and reeled in horror at the fact that they were slowly being drained of blood. Pawn shops all over the city were being swamped as former patrons of the Sphere Music Hall began selling their silver bracelets by the pound. An angry mob tried to storm the music hall, demanding justice and the location of their missing loved ones and friends. The people working for Blavat Sky were arrested, but Lizzy, the S4 and Blavat Sky himself could not be found.

Commissioner Randall shook his head and made an annoyed sound as the police loaded the convicted into the wagons. "It's all because they were obsessed with this vulgar music hall business. Abberline, come. We will continue our search for the missing people."

"Yes!" Abberline said with a salute. Although, he hid uncertainty. There was more to this, wasn't there...


	113. His Maid, Clarifying

**Phantomhive townhouse...**

The photographer laughed as he drank his tea with Ciel, Jim and Agni in the parlor. "Tea with the Phantomhives in the afternoon is always the best! Just as always! And the pudding here is the finest in town, as it has been for years!"

"Thank you for your praise, Pitt," Hannah said with a bow.

"By the way, how is Tanaka doing these days?"

"He's doing well. As always."

"Hmm..." Pitt took a bite out of his pudding. "Back when I was broke, he'd always help me out." He sighed disappointedly. "And yet, I'm still broke nowadays, too!" He set his plate down. "Changing topic, it seems your love for mischief has risen to a new level, little earl."

"Ciel used to be a mischievous child?" Soma asked. "I can't imagine!"

Jim deadpanned, "Seriously? How long have you been here again?"

"It's true, prince," Pitt said. "He was such a curious child that his father and Mr. Tanaka were always at a loss with what to do with him!"

"Quit spouting lies," growled Ciel.

"Oh, but it's true! I remember this one time I was helping to take your photograph, you wouldn't sit still so I had to do so many retakes," Pitt laughed. "I still have some pictures from back then..." He reached into his bag.

"Really?" Soma asked, excitedly. "Let's see!"

But before he could see it, Ciel angrily snatched the photo from Pitt's hand. "That was uncalled for!"

"Ciel," Soma cried. "You don't have to get so worked up over a picture!"

Pitt burst out laughing. "I still have the photographic plates! You can have as many pictures as you like!"

Ciel growled at him. He growled even louder when Soma pestered him for the picture. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Excuse me, Ciel," Edward (the orphan) came in with Inspector Abberline. "You have a guest."

"Earl, I just want to ask some questions," the inspector said.

Ciel nodded. "Pitt, Soma, would you two mind leaving?"

"Sure," said Pitt. "I think it's time I left anyway."

"Okay," Soma said, disappointed.

Now alone with the boy earl, Jim and Hannah, Abberline got to the point as he held up today's newspaper. "This was your doing, wasn't it?" Ciel said nothing. "Because of this newspaper article, all the bureaucrats and nobles involved have gone silent and the police have been able to expose the true nature of the Sphere Music Hall. However, I find it very hard to believe it's possible to obtain a perfect photograph of the exact moment the perpetrators were caught red handed at the scene of the crime."

Ciel smiled and took the newspaper from him. "You've contributed to this case by helping to get that autopsy completed, so I suppose you have a right to know."

"Take a seat," said Jim. "Hannah. Bring him some tea."

While Hannah prepared and served the tea, Ciel began his explanation. "Sphere Music Hall was indeed stealing people's blood as we suspected. And so we had surmised that it was for the sake of blood transfusion experiments. But what we found during our investigation was that their research had progressed leaps and bounds farther than anyone could have imagined. They sorted the blood into four different classifications. They had even already set up the methods and transfusion technology that avoided the blood type rejection project."

Fred was shocked to hear this. How far advanced were these people? And even yet, why did they not share this technology and technique to hospitals?

"And then there's Blavat Sky," Jim said. "He pretended to be a fortune teller so he could sort the different types of blood."

"He did this by using a special medicine he placed in a cup," Hannah said. "Because of his and the guests' reactions, we learned that there was a definite difference in source quantity between the four types. But we didn't realize how large a difference it was until we saw the number of stored blood vials in the storage facility. Percentage wise, it came out to...44% Polaris, 44% Vega, 10% Canopus and 2% Sirius."

"The percentage of Sirius blood is extremely low," Abberline noted.

"Yes," said Ciel. "And since they were already causing deaths in that situation, it was very simple to expose and exploit their fault in the system. We just had to steal their supply."

"That's where the Funtom Music Hall came in," Jim said as he drew a diagram. "For example, let's say there were one thousand guests at Sphere Music Hall in total. Then they must have started with just a tiny pool of just twenty Sirius types. We stole twenty percent of their guests, making their largest groups, Polaris and Vega; each drop to three hundred and fifty-two, and also dropping their Sirius numbers from twenty to sixteen. And even though we stole only a small portion of the guests, the effect on their already tiny, close to zero Sirius population would still be huge regardless."

Ciel said as he held up the newspaper, "So with the plan in action, we knew it was only a matter of time before this event happened."

"Notice how the woman in the picture had a Sirius bracelet," Hannah said.

Poor Abberline couldn't believe it. It sounded like they sacrificed people just to solve the case! "Wait just a minute! You mean to say that you pushed for this plan, all the while knowing that a Sirius was going to die because of it? That sounds too extreme!"

"What did you expect?" Jim asked. "We're not weak-willed like you."

"What did you say?"

"What my assistant is trying to say," Ciel said, holding his hand up. "Is that this was a method that you, a just and righteous policeman, were unable to undertake. Thus, I took it upon myself to carry it out, as the wicked noble. That's what it boils down to." He threw the newspaper onto the table. "But if you did have a better method of going about it, I would appreciate you executing your plan before mine."

Abberline was about to retort, but he stopped himself and sat back down in defeat. "You're absolutely right." His hands on his knees shook. "I'm always powerless...all I can ever do is sit by and watch! I'm ashamed! But I know this can't go on!" He looked straight in Ciel's eye. "The next case we solve, we'll solve it without ever having to get your hands dirty! I promise!"

Jim tutted. "Promises you can't keep are no better than lies."

Ciel smirked. "No. Let's see if he can keep his promise. So, hurry up and rise in the ranks, Mr. Abberline, if you intend to keep your promise."

* * *

**In an unknown location...**

Blavat Sky was getting complaints from the old men hooked up to the machines pumping the clean blood into their bodies. The men who had connections to the military and the House of Lords. "What do we do now?!" one of them shouted.

"I was told we could reclaim our brilliance and shine here," another said, only more angrily. "That's why I made all those offerings!"

"You lot are all fine and dandy," a third shouted. "I'm a Sirius, so I haven't gotten my share since last week!" He reached for Sky. "Lord Blavat! Say something."

Sky made an annoyed snort and roughly pushed him back into his chair. "Please! Who would ever waste a single drop of blood for a senile old fool like you?" That made the old men gasp. "There was none planned for you from the start. You should be grateful that you've been receiving these leftovers up until now."

"What are you saying?!" the fourth man asked.

"What, you ask? Why you've been singing the lyrics all this time, and yet you still didn't know it? 'This endless night illuminated by the pale shining first magnitude star! Let us offer up our own life to protect that eternal radiance!'" Sky's smile grew wider and more frightening. "Everything exists for that pale shining star. That's why...it's all over." The old men didn't like that smile. "Haven't you all lived long enough? After all, if we hadn't given you a hand, your lives would have ended long ago."

"How dare you?!" shouted the first man. He tried to attack Sky, when suddenly, metal bars appeared from behind the chairs and forced him and the others down. "What is this?!"

"Magnitude six stars are weak and dim, but if we gather them together, they should produce a decent light, don't you think?"

The old men suddenly realized what the lyrics of that song meant now. The machines they were hooked to, when put in reverse, will suck the blood out of their bodies! "NO! NO NO! NO NO! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Oh, how you jest," laughed Sky. "You're the main dish, Sirius type!"


	114. His Maid, Hospitalizing

**Phantomhive Townhouse...**

"CIIIELLL!!!!" exclaimed Soma and Sullivan.

"We're not doing the Phantomhive Five anymore?!" exclaimed the prince. "But I came up with a new dance routine and everything!"

"And I created an improved trial product for the Lichtstab," complained the child prodigy. "Don't let my Stimmenkiste and Vogelfluegel inventions go to waste!"

Ciel just stuck a finger in his ear. "Such a racket." He explained to them, "Edward has been dragged away by his mother. We have no choice but to halt activities for the time being." A chill ran up his spine. "Even I don't stand a chance in that situation."

"It was so scary," Jim said, shuddering. "She literally dragged him by the ear off the stage during a performance. Everyone in the audience was laughing at him."

"Besides, almost all the P5 are students, so it's difficult to keep it up in the long term. Hiring professionals would be the best option for steadier business operation." Ciel exhaled. "But we've already completed the most urgent objective, so..."

"The most urgent objective?" asked a confused Soma.

Hannah poked her head in. "Young master? The carriage has been readied."

"We're coming." Ciel and Jim ignored Soma and Sullivan's complains, with Ciel saying, "I'll hear it next time." And he slammed the door behind him. "They're so noisy. I cannot stand it." Hannah giggled.

"Master Phantomhive." It was Agni. He did not look happy. "Do you have a moment?"

"What? You too? Can it wait until we get ba..."

Agni took a newspaper out of his pocket. "It is regarding this." On the front page was the damning picture of the Sphere Music Hall's evidence. "Could it be that the Funtom Music Hall was the cause of this incident?"

No one said anything for a few seconds until Ciel asked, "And what if it was?"

"The prince has not realized it yet, but it means that he has indirectly taken part in a case of murder," Agni said seriously. "I ask that you please refrain from involving the prince in such dangerous cases like this."

Ciel glanced at him then walked by him. "I understand. I will refrain from using both him and you ever again."

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! The prince sees you as his friend, so he earnestly wishes to be of help..."

Ciel stopped, but he didn't face him. "I never once considered him to be a friend." That shocked the Indian servant. "In the first place, I do not recall asking you two to remain in Britain as a favor or anything. Am I wrong?"

"That's..."

Ciel turned to face Agni. "You were the ones who decided to poke your noses in my business. I merely use whatever pieces I have in hand. If you're not happy with that, then pack your bags and go back to India." He turned to leave. "Hannah! Jim! Let's go!"

"Yes, master."

Agni stammered, "Wait! Master Phantomhive!"

Hannah smiled at him. "A butler's number one priority is their master's safety and happiness." She patted his shoulder. "You truly are an exemplary butler, Mr. Agni."

* * *

In the streets of London, a lone man in a raincoat and hat walked down the street, making sure the police didn't see him. He walked into a pub and met with two other people in raincoats at a booth. "How'd it go?" Redmond asked softly.

"It's crawling with the Yard over there," Greenhill said in a hushed voice. "They're searching for the S4."

"We should probably lay low somewhere until night falls," said Bluer.

"But where?" asked Redmond. "We don't even have enough money for an inn..."

The sound of a cane tapping hard got their attention. "Shall I introduce you to a nice inn I know?" The young men's hearts jumped. There was Ciel Phantomhive, resting one arm on the table with a smug smile. Beside him was Jim, sporting an equally smug grin. "The beds aren't too comfy but it's private rooms have sturdy locks. However, you won't be able to open it from the inside."

Jim chuckled. "Look at you. You, a charismatic and popular singing group, reduced to hiding in pubs on the outskirts of town. It's pathetic. How about ordering some food?"

Hannah placed plates of food on the table. "These are the pub owner's recommendations: fish and chips with an ale pie. Enjoy."

As the group ate their food, Ciel got to the point, "I have a very important question for you gentlemen. Where are Blavat and Elizabeth Midford?"

Greenhill was confused. "Elizabeth? Edward's sister?"

"Don't play dumb! She's been at the Sphere Music Hall this entire time!"

"No, wait! We really haven't met her even once!"

"We know nothing!" Bluer looked as though he was about to cry. "We had no idea that Blavat Sky was doing something so dreadful! I can't believe that we were taking part in such heinous acts just by trying to reach the ultimate shine!"

Ciel was almost taken back. "What?"

"We honestly just wanted to have fun with everyone," Redmond said as he guzzled down his beer. "If we obeyed Blavat, then everyone would continue to smile... It made us so happy..."

"You mean you had no idea about the blood stealing scheme?" Jim asked.

"No. We were just told to leave the room after singing one song. They told us the guests were bathing in a 'starlight shower'."

Hannah then said the one thing on Ciel and Jim's mind. "What happened to Violet? I noticed he's not here."

Greenhill's hands shook. "The day after the newspaper got the scoop on us, Violet completely disappeared. We don't know what happened to him."

Hannah put a thumb and index finger on her chin. "He supposedly has the rare Sirius blood type. Blavat might have taken him along in order to continue extracting his blood."

The three remaining P4 gasped in horror. "But...then...when Blavat would occasionally call him out alone," Greenhill realized. "And his fainting due to anemia..."

"I think it's clear he was used to compensate for the amount of blood they were missing."

"Why didn't he say anything?!" cried Redmond. "At this point, he must be..."

Ciel tapped his cane. "I will ask once more," he said. "Do you have any idea on Blavat's whereabouts."

Redmond's eyes widened a little. "Ah, didn't he say something about a Building Number 2? He said it was in the middle of construction."

"Yes, he did say something of the sort," Bluer remembered. "And he would take multiple leaves of absence every month to inspect it!"

"The location was...damn it, I know he told us..." Greenhill tried to recall. "I think it was north...no, wait..."

"Bath!" exclaimed Bluer. "He said it was in Bath!"

"The famous spa town?" asked Hannah with an amused smile. "So, a music hall at a health resort where elders and retired military servicemen tend to gather?"

"A rather fitting place to slowly slip into hiding," commented Jim.

"We have all we need," said Ciel. "We're leaving, Hannah."

"Phantomhive!" exclaimed Bluer. "Wait!" He tried to reach for him, but the boy earl, Jim and Hannah had already left his reach.

* * *

The city of Bath was the largest city in Somerset, renown for its bath houses that dated back to the Roman Empire. It was located in the valley of River Avon, 156 kilometers west of London.

"Do you have a history here?" asked Jim.

"I once came to Bath long ago to undergo medical recuperation, but..." He trailed off. He asked two locals for directions.

"A music hall?" one of them asked. "Ain't that the place they built at the very edge of town?"

"Now that you mention it, they were doing some construction work there," the other said.

* * *

The Phantomhives found the building on the far edge of town, just like the men said. It was currently going under construction, but it looked like the workers just stopped half way through and left it as it is.

"This is it," said Ciel.

The two approached the door and Hannah ripped the lock and chains off the knobs before entering the foyer. It was larger than the one back in London, but it was nowhere near complete; construction equipment laid scattered all over the floor. Hannah approached one of the columns. She could feel a breeze coming from under it. "Young Master, Jim," she called out. She gave it a push, revealing a hidden staircase.

* * *

They went down the stairs to another door. When they opened it, they found a horrific discovery. Shriveled bodies hooked up to machines with pumps and tubes. It looked like they had been that way for some time now. "Well, well," bemused Hannah. "Look what we have here. Top brass of the army, leader of the House Lords and more. These are all people a royals servant like me couldn't possibly fail to recognize."

"These are all the people on the list that Gray gave to us," Ciel said. Suddenly, he heard a low groan. Then he saw it: Violet, strapped to one of those chairs, hooked to one of those machines. "Violet!"

The Phantomhives rushed to him and Hannah broke the bonds. She inspected him. "He's alive. But barely."

"Hey, snap out of it," shouted Jim. He gave the barely conscious man a slap.

Violet's eyes barely opened and he registered Ciel's presence despite his blurry vision. "You...came..."

"So, it appears you were aware of Blavat Sky's true nature behind the scenes, right?" asked Hannah.

"Y...Yes..."

"Why did you do it?"

It took a few seconds for Violet to gather what strength he had left to tell them. "Because of...their smiles." Ciel, Jim and Hannah gave him a confused look. He began crying. "I didn't want...to see my friends so sad...ever again..." Tears started going down his cheeks. "I didn't know what to do, but I thought that if I sent invitations to Cheslock and the others, then it might eventually reach you."

"You sent those invitations to your former fags, hoping it would bring Ciel to you?" asked Jim. "I guess you made the right call, sending that invitation to Edward."

"Yes. I thought that maybe you, Ciel, would be able to put an end to all this. I was probably secretly hoping for that all this time. Because I..." Violet buried his face in his hands. "BECAUSE I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO DO IT!!!"

Ciel put a hand on the former Purple House prefect's shoulder. "Where's Sky?"

"He's...returned to...London..." He passed out.

"Violet!"

Hannah carried the young man bridal style. "We'll bring him to a hospital immediately."

Suddenly, there was a whirring sound of a motor. They turned around fast to see a familiar red Grim Reaper tearing open one of the bodies and collecting the film strips that flew out into a bag. She mumbled as she wrote down her notes, "Ralph Cutler born March 9, 1828. Died November 15, 1889 due to loss of blood resulting in multiple organ failure. Final remarks: none in particular."

"You!" exclaimed Ciel.

"Yes, me! Gell Suitcliff!" Then the red Reaper glowered at Hannah. "Oh, it's you again."

Hannah remained emotionless. "Charmed." She coughed a little. "We do not have time for your antics today."

"You don't have to worry about that one," Grell said nonchalantly. "He's not on the list."

"Actually," said a voice the Phantomhives did not recognize. "There's a chance that he only survived because they saved him." In walked a lean man with round glasses and dark green, shaggy hair that extended sideways.

"Othello?" asked Grell. "What're you doing here?"

Othello paid him no mind and instead focused his attention on Hannah. "So you're 'Harlot Annafellows' I've heard so much about. I see, yes! Definitely Grell's cup of tea!"

The red Grim Reaper glared at him. "Why'd you have to say it like that?"

"But it would be troublesome if you destroyed the area," the lean Grim Reaper laughed and poked his partner's stomach. "So do be a good boy and behave."

"Why you little - !! Just a little won't do any harm! Come on!"

"What are you Grim Reapers doing here," Ciel demanded.

When his gaze fell on Ciel, Othello's eyes widened and he started inspecting the boy, poking and prodding him and gibbering away, "Ohhh!!! It's very rare to see such a young child under contract! Would you like some licorice candy? I feel like I've seen you before." And he plucked a single strand of hair off the boy's head.

"Ow! What the BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Collecting a sample," Othello said simply as he put the hair in a vial. "This is the first time I've been able to collect a sample from a living contractee! It's so beautiful! DOY!" His eyes bugged out and he fell to his knees and grabbed his hurting groin. He looked up at a very disgusted Jim. "Why...?" he groaned.

"Don't touch him like that again!" the blonde shouted.

Hannah coughed loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Thank you. Now then, Grell, what business do you have here?"

The red head just huffed, turned away and crossed her arms. "Why ask questions when you already know the answer. I'm busy here!"

The female butler sighed. "Very well. Let's go, boys."

"Still," Othello mumbled as he inspected the machines. "It's unbelievable that how advanced their technology was to be able to create these machines."

Ciel turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

Othello gestured at the dead bodies. "These people were suffering from renal failure, a supposedly incurable illness. In layman's terms, it's basically a sickness where the kidneys are unable to break down the toxins in their blood." He patted one of the pumps. "However, by using these machines, they were able to replace their dirty blood with fresh, clean blood. So it seems they were able to cure their incurable illness."

Ciel couldn't believe it. "REPLACED THEIR BLOOD?! _THAT'S_ WHY THEY COLLECTED THE BLOOD?!"

"Yep. Seems like it." Othello snatched Grell's notebook. "Look at this. Their deaths have been overwritten in the book of expected deaths. Their lives have been drastically elongated. This rarely happens, and yet it has happened to all of the people here in this room."

"Hey, wait, Othello!" shouted Grell. "Why are you just blabbing about everything to a human?!"

"It really doesn't matter now, does it? Everything's already happened anyway."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. She asked Othello, "Are there cases where the list has been revised?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Here and there. When there's external influences... For example, if a being appears to possess knowledge unknown to humans and starts to mess with things, then the lives of everyone involved will begin to change. It seldom occurs, but sometimes a demon can fit that role." Ciel's eyes widened a little. "However," Othello went on. "The type of people who summon demons are usually too simplistic; so once they fulfill their needs, it's game over. There are times when someone comes along and invents something groundbreaking."

The lean Grim Reaper started drooling at the sight of the machines. "Either way, this is an extremely interesting device! Hey, Grell! Help me bring one of these things home!"

"NO WAY!! Why should a fair maiden like me have to lug a heavy thing like that around?!"

Othello reached into his bag and pulled out a bunch of hammers, screwdrivers and spanners. "We can do it if we take it apart! It won't take me that long, so you can get to work on retrieval!"

"Hey! Listen to people when they are talking to you! Sheesh!" Grell growled. "Aaarrrghh! This is why I hate geeks!"

"Help me with this or you'll get chewed out by Will again!"

Grell blushed a little. "Well, that doesn't sound that bad."

Jim turned to Ciel and Hannah. "What are we doing standing here?! Blavat Sky is back in London!"

"He's right," said Ciel. "Let's go, now!"

Grell let out a giggle. "We'll see again soon," she said as she waved. "Isn't that right?"

The Phantomhives didn't know what to make of that.


	115. His Maid, Returning

When Ciel, Hannah and Jim returned to London and left the train station, it had started to rain, so they had to buy umbrellas. But Ciel had more important things to worry about. "Contact Abberline and inform him about the facility in Bath as well as Violet's whereabouts."

"I will," said Hannah.

"With all these bureaucrats dead, I'll bet Parliment will fall into absolute turmoil."

"Especially when they learn of their connections to the Sphere Music Hall," pointed out Jim. "Double Charles will want to know of this."

"Still, why did Blavat Sky decide to return to London," asked Hannah. "Even though at one point, he left to escape the maelstrom."

"That's been bothering me as well," said Ciel. "It means he returned for such a reason of importance that he would even risk endangering himself. At this point, all we can do is capture him and wring the truth out of him."

"And then there's Lizzy," Jim said with a sigh. "Even with this whole mess going on, she hasn't returned home at all. What could she be thinking at a time like this?"

"That's right, the S4 has been dissolved, and Blavat Sky's fortune telling was proven to be nothing more than a blood experiment combined with cold readings and leading questions."

Hannah thought back to what Lizzy said when she attacked her. "Miss Midford said and I quote, 'I cannot return to that side.'"

"What?" asked Ciel.

"That's what she said when she pointed her swords at me back at the music hall. Back then, I thought it nothing more than your typical mental state of those who idolize a religion, but..."

"You think it's not brainwashing," said Jim. "That 'shiny thing' she's talking about. That's what's driving her to stay, not Sky."

Hannah nodded. "In any case," she said. "Everything will be made clear once Miss Midford is brought home. Let us return to the townhouse for now. While you and Jim rest, Young Master, I shall send out the reports and do some investigating." She hailed a carriage and left Jim and Ciel alone under their umbrellas.

"I, for one?" was all Ciel asked.

* * *

**Townhouse...**

"And that is checkmate," Soma said.

Sarah glared at him. "Cheater!"

The prince huffed. "Sore loser."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Agni, Edward (the orphan), Amy and Emily came in with trays of food and set them on the table. "Dinner is served," they said.

"Oh, you make the best dishes, Agni," Soma said, salivating at the food. "Ciel is missing out on this!"

Agni thought back to what Ciel said. _I never once considered him to be my friend._ "Master Soma?"

"Hmm?"

"You have learned so much during your time here in England. You've obtained the kindness and strengths needed to care for your friends and you've even learned to be thoughtful and considerate towards the common folk."

"Agni..." The prince beamed. "Those were my thoughts exactly! So you think so too?" He exclaimed in a proud way, "Ever since I came to England I've become twice, nay, at least ten times the man I was before!"

"Oh, boy, he's doing it again," said Sarah, putting a palm to her forehead.

Agni made a sad smile. "Then, don't you think that...that's enough, Your Highness?"

Everyone made a confused look. "What?"

"I mean, don't you think it's about time you returned to Bengal and show your parents how much you've grown? I am certain they are worried about you, since you haven't been home ever since you left so suddenly to chase after Mina. And if you still desire to learn more things, you don't have to stay in England. There are many other countries that may be beneficial to your education as well. So..."

"Agni?" asked a confused Soma. "What are you saying? What's going on all of a sudden?"

The Indian butler put his hands together as if in a prayer. "I'm sorry! It is not my place for a mere khansama like me to suggest such things!"

"Agni, this is a wild guess, but are you worried about Ciel?"

Agni stammered a little, then sighed. "You realized it?"

"Yeah, because your stink at lying! It's always on your face!"

"What did Ciel say?" asked Edward.

Agni told them everything that the boy earl said to him. "Oh, don't be so discouraged," Amy said with a smile. "He's always like that!"

The Indian butler was almost stunned to hear her say that. "But...didn't you hear what I said?"

"Truth be told," Sarah said. "I think the only person Ciel has ever considered his friend is Jim. And it's thanks to Jim that Ciel gave us a home."

Soma made a sympathetic smile. "You know, Ciel reminds me of my younger self," he said, making everyone turn their attention to him. "I would always be chasing after the love of my parents and Mina, but I never paid attention to the affection you were giving me the whole time, Agni. I was able to realize how foolish that was of me, and it was thanks to Ciel.

"But then I noticed that, although he taught me that lesson, he was still stuck in the same position as I was. No. Not quite the same. Even though he is aware of all the affection he's receiving, he refuses to accept any of it, not even Jim's. It's as if he's afraid of obtaining happiness." The prince looked down. "Ciel said he lives for the sake of revenge. That's why he lives a life of solitude. He'll probably still live a wealthy and comfortable life even without me around. And that scary khansama woman of his is a bold and strong man. And Jim would do anything for him."

"That's..." Agni tried to begin a sentence, but Soma cut him off, "But what if I were to become his 'Agni'?" That was not the question everyone was expecting. "When I was getting beat that one time, I was saved because you were there for me. I also wish to become a strong man that can support someone else. I came prepared to get hurt. Even if Ciel doesn't see it that way, _I'm still his friend_!" He shuddered as he continued, "And if it comes down to it, with that khansama woman by his side, there'd be no chance for survivors. She's the type who doesn't let a fleeing enemy live! He's the one who should learn a lesson or two from you, Agni!"

Agni thought long and hard on the prince's speech. Then he smiled, put his hands together and bowed. "Your words are too generous. I am underserving such honor."

"So, I'd like to stay in England a little while longer. Is that alright with you, Agni?"

"Jo...Agna."

Sarah raised her hand. "Uh...you might be a little too late. Ciel already has an 'Agni'. He has Jim."

Soma smiled. "I don't think Jim sees himself as an 'Agni'." Everyone made a confused look. "Have you ever noticed the way he looks so affectionately at Ciel? How he frowns at little Lizzy with envy?"

It took a few moments for them to piece it together and they said, "Ohhhh!!!"

"Exactly. But he has to contend with how taboo that affection is and Lizzy being Ciel's fiance. So, he's merely settling with making Ciel happy. Well," Soma said as he stood up form his seat. "I will help him as well! Who says he can't have two 'Agni's'?"

"I think Ciel will probably scream in horror," Edward said. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, they heard a carriage approach the front gate. "Oh! Someone's coming!" exclaimed the prince.

"I'll go greet them," said Agni.

"No worries, I'll greet them! You go prepare some tea!" Soma turned to the others. "Edward, Sarah, Emily, Amy; go prepare some snacks."

"Jo Agna." the children said in unison and they left for the kitchen.

Agni wiped a single tear off his cheek. What was I worried about, he thought. No matter what happens, I just have to protect him. Until the day those two can smile as true friends... He turned his attention to the fire place. "Now then, let's warm up the room in here." He was about to light the match when he saw something in the ashes: it was a picture of Ciel. "If I recall, this is a picture of Master Phantomhive when he was a child. He snatched from that photographer."

He chuckled. "There was no need to feel embarrassed. Must be coming of age." Then he noticed something. "Hmm? There are other pictures here as well? Though the past must be embarrassing for him now," he reasoned. "I'm sure it will eventually be a fond memory for him. I shall piece together the burnt fragments and store them in secret." He took whatever torn remnants he could find out of the fireplace. "One day, when Phantomhive is grown up, I'm sure..." He stopped. There was something off about these pieces.

Quickly, he put the pieces on the table and reassembled them all like a puzzle. And when the puzzle was complete, he saw something that rocked him to the core. He realized, "Soma!" And he ran downstairs.

* * *

Soma opened the door and let the guest in. "Oh, it's you! It was cold out there, right? Hurry and come on in! You're just in time for Agni's freshly made gulab jamun." He paused and made a confused face. "What's wrong? If you don't hurry, there'll be nothing there for you." Silence. "Hey, you're acting kind of weird. Did something happen? Do you have a fever or some..." His eyes widened when he saw the barrel of a gun pointed right at his face.

"Don't touch me like we're friends."

"SOMA!" Agni shouted.

BANG!!!


	116. His Maid, Tributing

Soma fell to the floor and clutched his bleeding right hand. "Why?" he asked his attacker.

Agni felt rage. He unwrapped the bandages on his right hand and was about to attack the shooter when he gasped at a pain felt in his side. He turned to see another attacker, this one was wearing a hood so he couldn't see their face. And the pain he felt? It was a knife. The hooded one said, "I'll take care of the rest."

Agni kicked the hooded one into the staircase. He was about to punch the assassin, when they got up and slashed his right eye with a knife. Agni ignored the pain and the fact that he was now partially blind and grabbed his attacker's arms and twisted them at an awkward angle. Such speed! Along with this power...!

"Agni!" The Indian butler turned to see the shooter about to attack Soma again. He pushed the hooded one aside and blocked the bullet's path with his own body. Soma looked up at him, scared.

Thinking fast, Agni grabbed the prince and dragged him down to the wine cellar. He ignored the gunshots being fired into him and the knives stabbing his back. He had to protect his master no matter what! _Master Soma, that day, when you saved me... You were probably just acting on a whim. But from that day forward, you have always been the sun in my sky. No matter the circumstances, I remained bound to you, as your orders were the light illuminating my path. What's more, just by exuding your shining confidence down from the sky, you have saved more lives than you possibly know._

He tossed Soma into the cellar, gave him one last smile and closed the door. He kept a death grip on the doorknob. No one was getting in. He would make sure of it!

_But that part of you was yet another reason why you portrayed the sun itself. Master Soma, because you, my sun, were there for me, my days could finally begin. You blew a new wind through my stagnant heart. You are able to sooth the silence of the night. That is why I hope and pray that nothing ever clouds your radiance._

_As long as you continue to shine..._

_I am certain..._

_That there is no ice on earth that can withstand your warmth._

Soma twisted the knob and pounded on the door, but it refused to open. "AGNI! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! AAAAAGNIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

"Master Soma...I was...your khansama was...extremely happy."

And those were Agni's last words.

* * *

**At the same time...Kitchen...**

"It was really fortunate Agni taught us how to make this stuff," Sarah said. "I don't think I would be able to pass as a servant if he didn't."

"A servant?" Edward asked.

"Yep! I want us to work as a servant at Phantomhive Manor! That way we can all be there with Jim."

"Yeah," said Amy. "And I can help Finny around the gardens so he doesn't destroy them!"

"And I can help Baldroy with the cooking so he doesn't serve a pile of ashes to Ciel and Jim!"

Edward smiled. "Guys, I..."

BANG!!!

The kids stopped what they were doing. "What was that?" Amy asked.

"Kids," Sarah said. "Hide in the pantry." She and Edward pulled out their guns. They could hear sounds of fighting, Agni and Soma shouting. Then, there was silence. Then they heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. "We're armed!" Sarah shouted. "Don't come any closer!" The door opened and the person who stepped inside made them gasp in shock.

"You...!!!" whispered Edward.

"Put down your guns," the attacker said. "I just want to pass a message."

"Wh-Wh-Where's Soma and Agni?" Sarah asked.

"None of your concern anymore." That made Sarah angry. Seething, she pointed the gun at the attacker only to get punched in the stomach. "I said put your gun down." Edward was so frightened, he couldn't move. The attacker leaned into his ear. "Now, pass on this message to..."

* * *

The carriage arrived at the townhouse and the Phantomhives stepped out. "Always riding in the hansom cab always makes me sore," complained Ciel.

"I will prepare some hot tea right this instant," Hannah said with a smile. "You've been working too hard." Suddenly, she smelled it: blood. She stopped the boys.

"What is it?" asked Jim.

She slowly opened the doors. They saw something that scared them. The railing that lead upstairs was completely destroyed and there was fresh blood on the floor.

"What is this?!" exclaimed Ciel. "There's so much blood! What in blazes happened here?!"

Hannah noticed that the blood was leading away from the staircase. They followed the blood down to the wine cellar and... "Oh, no," said Jim.

There was Agni, blocking the door, his left hand gripping the knob. He had seven knives lodged into his back. He did not move, he did not acknowledge their presence.

Hannah checked his pulse. She turned to Jim and Ciel and shook her head. They knew what that meant. Hannah tried to remove the dead butler, but his grip on the door was so tight, she couldn't even jiggle it. Left with no option, she yanked the door off its hinges with the corpse of Agni still holding onto the knob.

In the cellar was Soma, screaming and crying. There was a bullet hole in the middle of his right palm. Ciel and Jim were shocked.

Hannah remained expressionless as she said, "Well, well, well." She looked down at Agni. She saw that he was smiling. He probably was happy to do what he had done. "A butler's number one priority is their master's safety and happiness. Mr. Agni, you are..." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "...an exemplary butler."


	117. His Maid, Inspecting

Ciel put a hand on the inconsolable prince's shoulder. "Soma, are you alright? Are you still in one piece?"

Soma stopped crying. He looked up at Ciel...and punched him right in the face. In response, Hannah knocked him out cold with a karate chop to the neck. "He seems very confused," she said simply. "It is understandable."

Ciel looked down at the unconscious Soma and tears went down his cheeks. "You...idiot..." he wept. "This is why I told you...to stay out of my business!" He buried his face in his hands and wept before he managed to calm down and wipe his tears. He punched the wall and said with no trace of sadness, "I want to assess the situation. What was the goal of this attack? Was it Blavat and his cronies seeking revenge? Or was it just a random burglary."

"I don't think..." Jim was about to start, when he gasped. "Oh, no! My friends!" He took off running only to be tackled by Ciel.

"You idiot! You don't know if the killers are still here!"

"I don't care! My friends are in danger!"

"Calm, Jim," Hannah said sternly. "I can sense them. They're still alive." That relieved him a little. She sighed as she reported, "I am on the belief that an average of five or ten humans attacking Agni simultaneously could not have robbed him of his life. We should assume something happened to him." She glanced down at the corpse. "His body is still warm. Not much time has passed since the attack."

Ciel and Jim nodded and pulled out their guns. "We'll do a sweep of the mansion."

They first went to the guest room. They saw that the little coal bucket and a match box had been left next to the hearth. "Perhaps he was topping the coal in the hearth?" Hannah asked.

When they went into the kitchen, they found Edward, Sarah, Amy and Emily huddled in the pantry. "Guys!" exclaimed Jim. When they saw the Phantomhives, the look of horror on their faces were replaced with anger.

Sarah pulled a gun from her pocket. "Get away from them, Jim!"

"Sarah, what's going on?"

"HE'S THE REASON AGNI IS DEAD!!!"

That left the boys and Hannah shocked. "What are you talking about?" demanded Ciel. "I just arrived here with Hannah and Jim!"

"You don't understand!"

"He said he wanted to pass on a message," Edward said grimly.

"He?" questioned Hannah. "He who?"

Edward ignored her and he faced Ciel. "Who stole the candy from my tummy?" That one sentence made Ciel's pulse skyrocket. "That's what he said."

Ciel managed to control his shaking and he said, "It...it seems the perpetrators are already long gone. Contact Sullivan. Have her tend to Soma's injuries."

The group returned to the body of Soma. Hannah picked his unconscious form up and carried him bridal style. A paper slipped from his hand. Ciel picked it up and looked at it. What he saw horrified him. "Hannah..."

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" He had to be sure! He had to be sure!

Hannah said sadly, "No. I don't tell lies."

Ciel was so shaken from that sentence, he dropped the paper unknowingly. Jim and the other kids took one look at it and their eyes widened. Sarah slowly turned to face Jim and Edward. "Did...did you know?"

The boys didn't respond or even face her.


	118. His Maid, Complicating

**Somewhere in the countryside...**

Sullivan sighed as she stared out the window. "It sure rains a lot in England. I can't even pull out the motivation to continue my research."

"Beer up, my lady," Wolfram said.

"It's _cheer_ up."

There was a knock at the door. Wolfram answered it, "Who dares to knock at the door during a storm?!" Then he realized it was the Phantomhives. "Oh, it is..." He stopped when he saw Soma in Hannah's arms.

"Please, treat this young man if you would," Hannah said, handing Soma to him. "And watch for these children if you could," she gestured to Edward, Sarah, Emily and Amy.

"What's all this fuss?" Sullivan asked as she came down the stairs. She gasped when she saw Soma.

"Sullivan," said Ciel seriously. "Until I give further notice, do not open this door for anyone, under no circumstances. Not even for me."

The girl didn't have another chance to ask what was going on; the Phantomhives all left.

"Will you be returning home to the main estate?" asked Hannah.

"That's right," said Ciel. "There is something I must confirm."

Jim remained silent the whole carriage ride.

* * *

At Scotland Yard, Edward Midford went to Abberline. "Pardon the intrusion, but I've been given word that our housemaid was under care here!"

Abberline checked his list. "From the Marquisate of Midford, if I'm not mistaken..." He guided Edward to one of the holding cells. "During the warranted search and investigation of Sphere Music Hall, several women were taken in and are currently being held here in our care. Among the women, one matches the description of your housemaid." He opened the door, and there stood a woman in a maid's uniform.

"Paula!" exclaimed Edward. "Oh, thank heavens! We've been searching everywhere for you!"

"My deepest apologies..."

"Are you by yourself?! Where's Lizzy?!"

Paula turned away from him. "Lizzy is...safe."

"But I don't understand! The music hall is ruined now! Why hasn't she returned home?!"

Paula trembled. "My lady is...heading for the place she ought to be."

Edward was confused. "What do you mean?"

Paula's eyes began leaking. "Edward, what if I told you your most cherished friend suddenly snapped and broke one day? What would you do?"

"Huh?"

"I am but a lowly maid, but I've been serving at Lady Lizzy's side for some time now. Through good times and bad times. I really love and adore her. That's why I...I...I CAN'T STAND SEEING HER CRY ANYMORE!!!" She broke down sobbing. Edward was more confused than ever now.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Paula. Let's go back home now. We can talk after you calm down. Don't cry. Okay?"

* * *

Gregory Violet's eyes slowly opened up. His eyes adjusted to the light and he could make out the outlines of people. "He's awake," one of them shouted. He held up three fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Three..."

"Do you know your name?"

"Gregory Violet..."

"It seems you've properly come to," said another voice. A man in a blue uniform and a shiny badge approached him. "You are in a hospital in Bath," he said. "I am a constable. I received a report that one of the fugitives of the S4 was found, you see."

Violet muttered, "Where is Phantomhive?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions. About a million of them in fact. First of all. What were you doing in that facility we found under that building?"

"In that place," Violet said weakly. "We carried out a ceremony to brighten the radiance of the Blue Star."

The constable groaned. "Not that Blue Star crap again. Very well, let me ask you this. Where is the Blue Star? Where is Blavat Sky?"

"Blavat Sky is not the Blue Star."

"Huh?"

Violet raised his hand. "The Blue Star is..."

* * *

The doors to Phanomhive Manor opened and the servants greeted him. "Welcome home! You're much earlier than we expected!" The gardener raised an eyebrow. Something was off...

* * *

Soma awoke screaming. He was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. "Soma!" When he heard that voice, he looked around to see Wolfram and Sullivan there, watching over him. "How... How did I get here?" He suddenly winced as he felt a pain in his right hand. The hand that got shot.

"You shouldn't move so suddenly like that," Sullivan said, putting a hand on his chest. "You need to rest."

"Agni. Where is Agni?"

Sullivan and Wolfram looked at him sadly before the former said, "I'm so sorry. By the time Ciel, Jim and Hannah arrived, Agni was already...."

Soma's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no, no!!!!" He banged his hands on the bed, crying. "Why did he have to die for me?! He was the strongest, kindest, most righteous man I had ever known! Agni was... Agni was... AAAAGNIIIIII!!!!" He wept loudly into his hands. Sullivan and Wolfram could only watch as he did. Then his grief turned into rage. "I will never forgive them. Those men. They will pay dearly for this!"

Wolfram's eyes widened. "You saw the culprits?"

"I did! I saw it with my own two eyes! It was..."

* * *

Hannah stopped the carriage in front of the Phantomhive Manor and she, Ciel and Jim hopped off. They approached the door, but Ciel stopped. Finally, he gathered the nerve and stepped inside.

"Young Master!" The servants came rushing into the foyer.

"Why are you drenched like that?!" exclaimed Mey-Rin.

"I'll get a towel! Says Emily," Snake said.

"You'll catch a cold like that," Baldroy said. "What exactly happened? What made you go back out in the rain again like that?"

"I'll draw a bath right away," Mey-Rin said.

"No need," said Ciel.

"But..."

"I SAID NO NEED!!!" Ciel stopped. He slowly turned to look at Baldroy. "'Again'?"

Thunder boomed.

"Well, well, well," said a voice. "I wondered what all the noise was about." Ciel's breath halted. No... No... "You should know better than to go walking out in this weather. You're just asking for another rough bout of coughing, are you?" No, no, no!

The servants, Hannah and Jim were shocked.

"But not to worry. Everything's going to be alright now. I will never leave your side again."

There, looking down at Ciel Phantomhive from the grand staircase was...

"I've come home."

_**CIEL PHANTOMHIVE???!!!** _

It couldn't be but it was! Except for the fact that he had no eyepatch, he looked exactly like Ciel Phantomhive!

Ciel was horrified, petrified! "This...can't be real!"

The servants looked from the Ciel on the ground floor to the Ciel at the top of the stairs. "Th-There are...TWO YOUNG MASTERS?!"

The Ciel on the stairs smiled. "'It can't be real?' But it is real. I'm here."

Finnian said, "I knew it! I knew there was something wrong when you stepped in here!" He pointed at the double. "That's not the Young Master! HE'S AN IMPOSTOR!!!"

The boy chuckled. "An impostor? What a curious thing to say. The head of the Phantomhive House, Ciel Phantomhive, is actually I."


	119. His Maid, Attesting

The servants were baffled and confused. The boy at the top of the stairs, HE was Ciel Phantomhive?

"Hey, what's the deal with this kid, Hannah?" Baldroy asked a stunned Hannah.

The boy without the eyepatch glared at Hannah. "So you're Hannah. This is the first time we've met." He made a smile, but his eyes were full of hate.  _"How dare you do that to me."_

Then his eyes laid on Jim. "You. I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to make advances on my brother." BROTHER?!

Hannah smirked. "I too have never encountered someone like you myself."

"Hannah!" Finnian grabbed her sleeve. "Tell me that guy is lying! I mean, the Young Master we all know is..."

"It's true," she said. "That boy _is_ the real Lord Ciel Phantomhive."

Lightning crashed.

All the servants were stunned. "It can't be..." gasped Mey-Rin.

"Then...who is Smile?" asked Snake. He wasn't interpreting any of his snakes this time.

Ciel...the one with the eyepatch just trembled all over.

Just then, Tanaka came down the stairs, carrying a tea tray. "Lord Ciel." He wasn't talking to the boy with the eyepatch. "You were not in your room when I brought your tea in."

"'Lo, Gramps Tanaka," the boy without the eyepatch said nonchalantly.

Baldory was outraged and he shouted, "Old man Tanaka! You knew too!?"

The old man sighed. "I did. I was going to take this secret to the grave, but doing so would be pointless now. Allow this doddering old fool to tell you the story."

He cleared his throat and began, "It was fifteen years ago. Lord Vincent, the previous head of the Phantomhive house, married Lady Rachel Dalles. She became pregnant the following year. Then the day came I shall never forget: December 14, 1875. It was terribly snowy. The servants had been busily boiling water since morning and were rushing up and down the stairs without pause. We were all holding our breath, waiting for the moment. And then, we heard cries. Two of them. She had given birth to twin boys." The servants were dead silent. Tanaka continued, "No one would have been the wiser had the two changed places. They were so alike. Like two peas in a pod. A mirror image of the other."

The servants looked at Ciel. "Young Master...is a twin?"

The boy at Tanaka's side laughed. "See? You've gone and confused the servants by pretending to be me. Gramps told me you used losing everything in the fire as an opportunity to hide the fact that you're a twin. Deceiving everyone all this time. Such a naughty boy!" The boy with the eyepatch continued trembling. "Still, I like to know. Why tell such an outrageous lie? Tell me. I won't be angry."

The one called Young Master by the servants felt like eyes were staring all around him. "I...I..."

_I am - Ciel Phantomhive... Heir to Earl Phantomhive - I am...his spare._


	120. His Maid, Veterans

Let's go back in time six years ago, where a boy was getting barked at by a large black Russian wolfhound.

_This huge black dog's name is Sebastian, and I was very scared of him. I was the only one he ever barked at, no one else._

The dog chased after a boy as he dragged a chair. "I'm not going outside, Sebastian! I'm just going to look! Ow! Stop that!"

_And he would peck at me with his nose._

The boy placed a chair in front of a window and looked outside to see his brother Ciel playing their Aunt Anne and their cousin, Lizzy. Nearby, sitting on a chair was the boys' mother, Rachel.

Suddenly, Sebastian's ears pricked up and he ran outside. The boy looked at him. "Sebastian?"

He heard his brother call out, "Look it's father!" He looked out to see Sebastian, Ciel and Lizzy run up and tackle-hug Vincent Phantomhive after returning from work. The young man just laughed.

_Ciel and I were twins. And because he was born before me, Ciel became the big brother. We looked so much alike that mother and father would often mistake us for each other. But..._

The boy coughed.

_Around the time when we turned five, I started coughing a lot. Aunt Anne said that I started to look like mother when she was sickly._

_The two of us looked exactly the same...but I was the only one born with a weak constitution._

The boy sighed as he watched his family play. "That looks fun."

* * *

The Phantomhive boys watched from their hiding place as Vincent walked into the mansion with his old school mate, Diedrich.

_Father would sometimes invite friends over to our home. All of them were very scary men._

"Looks like something interesting's going on," Ciel said. "Let's go have a look!"

His brother looked at him, a little nervous. "I don't think we should..."

"It'll be fine! Come on!" Ciel dragged his brother by the sleeve and quietly followed the two men to the greenhouse where they sat at a table and drank tea. The boys hid behind a curtain; they thought they weren't seen, but they realized they thought wrong when Diedrich looked directly at them and grumpily said, "Hey! Sons of Phantomhive! You don't have to be afraid. It's not like I'm going to eat you."

"You heard him, let's go," Ciel exclaimed, coming out of hiding, but his brother stayed behind.

Ciel ran into his father's arms and hugged him. Then he took one look at Diedrich and squeaked. Vincent chuckled, "They're scared of you because you always look angry."

"WHA?! BUT I'M NOT!" Diedrich shouted.

Vincent chuckled again. "I know. And I also know you're a very kind and reliable chap."

Diedrich grunted. "What's with all the compliments..."

The Earl of Phantomhive glanced at his sons. He patted Ciel's head. "That's why I am sure that if something were to happen to me, he'll be there to help you two out." He turned to his friend. "Right?"

Diedrich frowned. "Is that an order?"

"More like a request, really."

"Ha, ha," Diedrich laughed sarcastically. "Besides, do you really think you'll kick the bucket before me?"

Vincent merely smiled. "Who knows? The future is never certain. People are always doing something at all times of the day. I'm sure even God has trouble keeping an eye on everything. That's why I'll be counting on you if it ever comes down to that, alright?"

"Counting on you! Thanks!" exclaimed Ciel. "...Though I have no idea what for though."

"Hmph!" grumbled Diedrich. "A brazen little one, like your father. And you, other one!" Ciel's brother squeaked in his hiding place. "As the younger brother, you should learn from your older brother in that respect! The second born son does not receive the title, nor does he receive any land to his name. Eventually you'll have to leave this house and make a living on your own!" His words hurt the boy.

Vincent tried to cool the tension. "Oh, Diedrich, you're so impatient. These boys have barely turned seven."

"What?! You're the one who brought up the subject!"

No one, not even Ciel, realized that the boy had run away.

Ciel can strike up a conversation with anyone right away. Even at that party we were specially given permission to attend the other day, he was able to properly greet someone, unlike me. I'm the only one...

The boy didn't look where he was going and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, ho! What do we have here?" The boy's eyes widened when he saw who he had bumped into: a tall, pale man with long light hair hiding his eyes and wearing long black robes and a black top hat. The man seemed to have a permanent smile. "Well if it isn't little Phantomhive! Now, which one might you be?" The boy was so terrified by this strange man's appearance, he couldn't speak. "Ah, well, I suppose it doesn't matter. From my humble point of view, they are both Phantomhives anyway."

Just then, Ciel came around the corner. "Ah, there you are!" He helped his brother up. "Don't go running off without me like that!"

"But I..." his brother tried to say.

"Oh, it's little Vin's twins!" Approaching them was a young, cheery man with a freckled face and a carrying a camera. "This is the first time I've seen you together in one place!"

The smiling man in black tilted his head. "Ah? Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Newspaper Reporter. You're visiting here as well? You're in a chipper mood today."

"Yep! My report on one of Mr. Vin's completed cases sold more than I expected, you see. So I splurged on a brand new camera!" The reporter's eyes light up and he faced Ciel and his brother. "I got an idea! Since the two of you are here, let's take a picture of the two of you!"

"Huh?" both twins asked.

The reporter patted his camera. "I need to test her out a bit more any way, so let's take one for the memories!"

Ciel's eyes brightened. "Really? Wow!"

His brother looked uncertain. "But I..."

Ciel clasped his hand. "Come on! Let's take a picture together!"

His brother smiled. "Okay!"

_The two of us look exactly alike, and yet everything about us is different. Ciel, the bubbly, friendly one. Ciel, the strong and reliable one. And me, the one unfit to be earl._

* * *

At the bedroom, the boy was reading his books when Ciel came with a tray of snacks. "Sorry for the wait, supper is ready!"

"Hm? How come you're bringing it, Ciel?"

"Because I helped to cook it today, with Father and Diedrich! Make sure you eat lots so you get better!"

Ciel's brother smiled. "Okay!"

_Ciel is very kind. I'm sure he probably wants to play outside, but he's staying here with me instead._

"Once you're done eating, what shall we play? Chess? Cribbage?"

Ciel's brother set his fork down. "Ciel, you know... You don't have to worry about me. You can go outside and play if you want."

Ciel made a smile. "You're so silly, you know." He wagged his finger in his brother's face. "You and Father are the only ones who can put up a good match against me in chess! Lizzy, Auntie Anne, Tanaka and everyone else else are terrible!" He stood up and helped his brother up to his feet. "I'm here with you because I want to be. Playing here with you is the best! So let's have fun on tomorrow's boat trip, too!"

Ciel's brother smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

That night, the boy had another coughing fit during his sleep. "Psst." The boy awoke to find Ciel holding a bowl of steaming milk. "I warmed up some milk for you. It's mixed with honey, so it should be yummy and good for your throat." The boy took the bowl from him. "Careful, it's hot."

The boy took a sip. "It's delicious."

"Don't tell Gramps Tanaka, okay?" asked Ciel as he climbed into bed with him. "You mustn't have sweets before bed! It's bad for your teeth!"

The boy laughed. "You sound just like him!"

* * *

The next day, the family had gotten dressed and ready to leave when Ciel's brother had another coughing fit. Anne put a hand to his forehead. "Your fever is slight, but your cough is dreadful. Looks like we'll have to cancel the boat trip. We can go another time, dear."

"No," insisted the boy. "I'll be fine. So the rest of you should go on your trip."

Rachel made a hurt, "Huh?"

The boy turned to face her. "Mother, you're finally feeling well again. I don't want you to miss this chance because of me!"

"But..."

Her son tried to smile. "I have Tanaka here with me, so I'll be fine. I'll be a good boy and wait here! So please..."

Ciel put a hand on his shoulder. "Then we'll make sure to bring lots of souvenirs back for you! We'll bring back tons of flowers and mountains of pretty rocks!"

"Okay!"

Vincent sighed, then said to the old butler, "Tanaka, please take care of him."

"Yes, my lord."

The family left and Tanaka closed the door behind them. He walked over to the boy and got down on his knee. "Young Master, your consideration for everyone earlier was magnificent. This old man doesn't have the slightest doubt that you will become a wonderful and kindhearted gentleman in the future."

The boy felt a tear go down his face. "Gramps..."

"As a reward for your gentlemanly acts, you may have whatever you like for today's afternoon tea."

The boy hugged him. "Well, I would like some chocolate cake. Also, I would like to play chess."

"Ho, ho, ho! Though I may be no match, I will gladly be your opponent."

* * *

A few hours later, the family returned and Ciel came rushing in with a bundle of flowers. "We're home! Look! I brought so many flowers!" Ciel ran to his brother, but he didn't look where he was going and he tripped and fell flat on his face. But instead of crying in pain, he just laughed as his brother helped him up.

_I was living in happiness._

_Until that fateful day._


	121. His Maid, Admiring

**1886...**

In the ballroom, Ciel and Marchioness Francis Midford were practicing their fencing; Ciel was clearly losing. On the sidelines, the boy, Lizzy and Marquis Midford watched. Ciel let out a yelp as he fell flat on his posterior. "Just flitting it about randomly will get you nothing in return," the Marchioness barked. "Get up! Try again!"

Lizzy whispered in Ciel's brother's ear, "Are you all better now? Ciel told me that you weren't able to make the boat trip."

"Yup, I'm all better today. No coughs or anything..."

"WAH!" Once again, Ciel fell onto his posterior.

The Marchioness pointed her sword at him. "Ciel! You are not stepping through with enough force!" She sighed, exasperated. "Fine. That's enough for today."

Lizzy called out her fiance's name and ran to his side. He chuckled and said, "I think I need to change my underwear."

"Yes, mother tends to be very strict."

Tanaka poked his head through the door. "Pardon the interruption," he said. "Professor Hugues has arrived for your lessons in sovereignty."

"I'll head over as soon as I change," Ciel said. He said to his brother, "No need to wait for me. You go ahead."

"Alright."

Lizzy bawled, "WAAH! But I wanted to play with you, Ciel!!!"

"I know, but what can I do..."

* * *

As the boy walked down the hall, he heard Father and Aunt Francis talking. Curious, he put his ear to the door.

"Brother," he heard the Marchioness say. "I know it is not my place to speak of this matter, especially since I was married to another family, but...would it not be more beneficial to give it more serious thought and consideration?" His father said nothing. "If anything were to happen to Ciel, the heir, then the next son, his spare, would inherit the title. But putting such a heavy burden as the duty of the Queen's Watchdog on a sickly child's shoulders is too cruel!"

He heard Father say, "If that were to happen, then we would likely have no choice but to relinquish a lot of it back to Her Majesty; the domain, duty and all."

"YOU IRRESPONSIBLE TWAT!!! PLEASE TAKE THIS MATTER MORE SERIOUSLY! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS EVER SINCE WE WERE YOUNG!"

"Ah! Sister Franny dear, breath... First, how about we sheathe that sword?"

The boy did not want to hear any more. Diedrich was right. Nothing will be handed to him. He will have to work hard to just stand on his own legs in the future.

* * *

Later, Tanaka finished tying the boys' ties of their best Sunday clothes. "There! Perfect! It suits you two to a tee! You both look like dashing young gentlemen!" He completed the look by giving them matching berets. "Inspections of the domain are a crucial duty of the reigning lord. Make sure to learn everything you can at your father's side today, okay?"

"Okay!" the twins chanted.

* * *

As the carriage rode to the top of a hill, Ciel asked Vincent, "Father? What exactly does an earl do?"

"Hmm. That's a good question." He gestured to the vast acres of land stretched out before them. "The Phantomhive Domain is approximately two acres wide. A lot of people live on the property, and it's the earl's duty to manage the entire area."

"Manage?" Ciel asked.

"That's right," Vincent said as they passed a farm, where the hands were tending to their crops and livestock. The workers waved at the Phantomhives when they saw them.

"For instance, you know there are sheep and cow farmers," Vincent explained as they passed by some shops. "Farmers that till the land, and stores like pubs and bakeries. All the people running those establishments live here in the domain. And it is because of those very people that our land is able to flourish like it does. So that is why it is our duty and responsibility to make sure that everyone can live peacefully without worry or inconvenience."

The carriage passed by an aqueduct. The workers briefly paused to wave to them. "Take this aqueduct for example. Tasks like digging out waterways to draw up water for the farms and broken bridges takes a lot of manpower. Can you see how difficult it would be for one person to do it all on their own? Not to mention how much it costs." Vincent smiled at his boys. "And that is why I work to maintain the land and all its infrastructure so that the people living here are free to focus on their own work and industry. That is the duty of the lord of  the land."

"Listening to all the wishes of the people sounds tough though," the boy said, uncertain. "I wonder how many people there are..."

"But we have to take care of them properly so that they can do all their work," Ciel pointed out. "Without us, they'll be like sheep. If you don't feed them, they'll leave for somewhere else."

Vincent chuckled a little, "No to worry, Vicar Rathborne is the one who handles the day to day business. Speaking of which, I believe we're almost near the church."

* * *

Vicar Rathborne was a jolly man with a white beard. "Lord Phantomhive," he said as the father and sons entered the church. "Thank you for taking the time to visit me today!"

"Vicar Rathborne," Vincent greeted. "How has the village been doing? Any problems lately?"

"We've found nurses for the cottage hospital; however, funds are beginning to become an issue."

"Then perhaps I shall hold a ball for a fundraiser. I shall consult Rachel about it."

"Also, Sam the shepherd says his grandchild is to be born next month. He says he would like it if the Earl were able to christen the babe."

"Christen the babe?" Vincent put a thumb and index finger on his chin. "Hmm... That's a tall order. My wife is the one who named our children..."

Both men turned glanced at the boys, who were looking at what could possibly be the ugliest bush ever. "Come to think of it, your sons have unusual names," said the vicar. "For the English region, I mean."

Vincent chuckled. "Yes, all my relatives all had sour faces when they heard! They kept telling me to give them more traditional names. However..." He paused. "England's traditional names are just too old fashioned. For a new age that may not be too far off from now."

The vicar clasped his hands together. "Ah, yes, yes! Changing the topic, are we? Well then, about this year's Saint Michael's Festival..."

While the grown ups talked, the boys listened. "The duty of an earl sounds rather tough," the boy said.

"Yeah," agreed Ciel.

"Ciel, do you think you can become a great gentleman like Father when you grow up? I bet you can!"

"Hee, hee. You really think so?"

Ciel's brother nodded and he made a determined face. "I want to be a great adult like father, too. I will become a younger brother you can be proud of, Ciel."

"But I already am proud of you! What do you want to be when you grow up? A vicar? Or a doctor like Auntie Anne?"

The boy shuffled his feet. "No, actually... I want to go to London and open a toy shop!"

Ciel was confused and a little outraged. "But that's not a job fit for nobility! You should be a doctor or a vicar and stay in the neighborhood!"

"Well, you see, I was thinking that it'd be nice if we had even more toys in our room to play with. I may not be able to measure up to you or father, but I need to walk on my own legs without any help. Mr. Diedrich said so." It was then that the boy noticed his brother's sad face. "Ciel? What's wrong?"

"How...how can you say that?" Ciel looked as though he might cry. "If you became a pastor or doctor within the domain, then we can be together forever! But why are you talking leaving me alone?"

"Alone? Ciel, don't be silly! You have Lizzy to be your wife, right? You two can live together forever like Mum and Dad!" Ciel didn't respond. "Ciel?"

"Boys!" Vincent called out. "It's time to leave for the next place!"

"Oh! Coming!" The boy noticed Ciel was lagging. "Come on, Ciel, let's go!" He grabbed Ciel by the hand and the two ran out to catch up with their father.


	122. His Maid, Vanishing

Cie's behavior suddenly took a drastic change the day after he and his father and brother returned from the inspection. He focused less on his studies, he didn't eat much and he talked to his family less. It all reached to a boiling point on the day he refused to come out of bed.

"Young Master Ciel," Tanaka said, tugging on the quivering bundle. "Won't you please come out of bed? Your tutor will be arriving soon."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA! I'M NOT GONNA STUDY ANYMORE! EVERYONE, JUST GET OUT!!!"

Tanaka was surprised at the child's behavior. "Well, it's certainly not like you to throw a tantrum like this."

"I agree," said Ciel's brother. "What's wrong Ciel?"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

The boy and Tanaka exchanged looks. What were they going to do? Just then, Vincent and Rachel entered the room. "My goodness, what's all the fuss in here?" the latter asked.

"Mother, Father, Ciel refuses to get out of bed," the boy explained. "He says he doesn't want to study anymore!"

Vincent had an emotionless expression. So it's come to this, huh? Rachel on the other hand was shocked. "Oh, my! I wonder what's wrong?" She knelt down and patted the boy's head. "Your father and I will try talking to him, then. You go ahead to the classroom, alright?" He nodded and walked out the door, but not before giving Ciel one last backward glance and closing the door behind him.

"Now, then," Rachel said, sitting on the bed. She tugged on the blanket. "Ciel..."

"NO! I'M NOT STUDYING! NOT EVEN IF YOU SPANK MY BOTTOM!!!"

Rachel chuckled. "Goodness, have you done something worth of a spanking, then?"

"There's probably a good reason you don't want to study anymore, right?" Vincent asked humorously. "We won't get mad. Please tell us."

Ciel mumbled something. "Ciel, Mummy would like to see your cute little face when talking to you."

Ciel came out of the blanket and faced her, showing her his tears. "He doesn't want to be a priest," he wailed. "He said he wants to go to London and open a toy store..." The parents just looked at him, confused. That's what this is all about? Ciel continued, "He's going to leave me on my own! If it means we can't be together forever, then I don't want to study to become an earl!" He screamed, startling his parents, "I'M NOT GOING TO BE AN EARL, I'M GOING TO RUN A TOY STORE TOO!!!"

"My goodness," Vincent said, surprised. "The two of you have been discussing matters like that?"

Rachel made a smile and hugged her son. "Shh... I completely understand. You've been together since you were born, after all. I had a hard time leaving Anne when it came time for me to get married. Dear," she called to Vincent. "Could you lend me your ring for a bit?"

"Uh...sure."

Vincent handed her the silver ring with the sapphire set in it. She placed the ring on Ciel's right index finger. "Do you see this ring?"

Ciel stopped crying and looked at it. "Yes."

"It can only be worn by the Earls of Phantomhive. Not even I am allowed to wear it. Only your father and your future self are allowed to wear it." Ciel stared at the ring in awe. "It's beautiful isn't it? A deep blue that glimmers like the stars. The color matches your eyes nicely. The position of Earl isn't something you can obtain through hard work like being a toy store owner. The only one who can take the title of Earl of Phantomhive is you."

Ciel sniffled a little. "But..."

"But you want to run a toy store with your brother," Vincent said, nodding. "It's true that the eldest of a nobleman's household has a rough path to tread. But the second born son's path to becoming a toy store owner is no cakewalk either, too." He smiled. "So if you were to become an earl, you'd be able to help him whenever he's having trouble or in a pinch."

"That's right. Just because you're apart doesn't change the fact that you're brothers," Rachel said. "Think about if you were to come running to your brother's aid if he were in a tight spot! I think that would be very impressive!"

Ciel traced the ring, thinking it over. "I see now. So I guess I really don't have a choice but to become an earl, right?" His sad face gave way to a smile. "Alright, I understand!" He handed the ring back to his father and raced to change clothes and run to his studies.

Vincent and Rachel sighed in relief.

* * *

Seasons passed. The life of the Phantomhives went on as usual. Studies, fencing, playing with relatives... Occasionally, Ciel had to care for his brother whenever he had an asthma attack, but their lives were happy. Until one day...

* * *

"Ciel. Wake up." Ciel groaned and slowly awoke to find his brother next to him. "It's because you were staying up late reading books," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm opening today's advent calendar window, okay?"

"...Mmmkay..." Ciel mumbled.

His brother opened the little drawer labeled 14 and pulled out the drawer. Inside were a pair of little rabbit statues. "It's a pair of Rabbit Feves. Here. One for each of us."

"Thanks."

The twin boys took one look at each other, then hugged and laughed and said in unison, "Happy birthday, brother!"

* * *

After the boys got dressed, they ran down into the ballroom to find something that made them go, "WOW!!!" A huge Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, covered in tinsel and silver and gold decorations, the dining room table had been set up and had poinsettias placed on it, and the maids were putting up a large banner that read, "Happy Birthday!" Then the boys saw something else that made them even more excited: under the tree were dozens of presents waiting to be unwrapped. But Tanaka stopped them before they could do that. "You are not allowed to open them yet," he said. "Save the fun for the dinner party."

Then the boys saw their mother and father, the former of the two had her arms reached out. "Happy birthday, my angels!"

The boys ran up to her and tackle hugged her. "Thank you, mum!"

Vincent laughed. "Looks like you received presents even from Chlaus and Diedrich."

"And from Aunt Francis and Aunt Anne," said Rachel.

"And though it may be presumptuous of us, the servants all prepared a little something for you as well."

"What do you think it could be?" Ciel asked his brother.

"Don't know, but I can't wait to find out!"

"And today you don't have to study at all," said Rachel. "Go ahead and play until dinner time." The boys cheered. But you mustn't risk a fever so don't go overboard, she thought.

No matter where the children went, servants and workers living on the property who came to visit smiled and said happy birthday to them. Then the boys smelled something sweet coming from the kitchen. "I bet they're making a cake for us," Ciel's brother said. "Let's go take a look!"

They poked their heads in the door and barely caught a glimpse of the cake when the head chef let out a shriek and shouted at them, "Not a step closer, you two! You'll have to wait until dinner to find out what kind of cake it is!"

"Aww..."

"But we can't wait that long," Ciel whined.

"Can't you at least give us a hint?" asked his brother.

"It's a cake you both like," one the sous chef said.

Something you both like. Strawberry? No. Chocolate?

Tanaka, who was helping with the cake, patted their heads and said, "I will help you dress for the dinner party around six o' clock, alright? You mustn't eat too many snacks until then!"

"Okay!"

* * *

The boys went up to their rooms, playing their favorite games like tag, chess, tic-tac-toe and fetch with Sebastian; they read their favorite penny dreadful novels when they ran out of games to play. And they always checked the clock on the wall, waiting for six to come.

Then, they got so bored with waiting, they fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

The sound of the clock ringing six awoke the boys up. "We fell asleep," muttered Ciel. "Where's Gramps Tanaka?"

"He seem to not be here yet," his brother said.

* * *

**6:15 PM...**

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Ciel asked.

"They're probably still preparing for the huge party," his brother said, trying to be optimistic.

* * *

**6:35 PM...**

"Gramps sure is late, though..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**6:40 PM...**

"Ciel...why isn't anyone coming?"


	123. His Maid, Grieving

_December 14. Our tenth birthday. A special day where everyone shines. Or...so it should have been._

"Ciel? Why isn't anyone coming for us?"

Ciel had enough. "Maybe something happened. I'll go downstairs and check. You wait here." He stood up from the bed and was about to walk outside when his brother called, "I'll come with you!"

"No, it's alright! This is my duty!"

"Ciel!" But the boy's brother left. So, the boy just sat their on the bed and waited, growing more worried and more afraid. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the clock ticking away. It's been quite a long time, but Ciel hasn't come back yet. Maybe something really did happen. What should I do? I'm scared! I'm so scared!

BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!

Seven o' clock. The boy wasn't waiting anymore. Carefully, he opened the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?" No one responded. He walked out his room and began to look around for anyone. But as he walked down the hall, and down the grand staircase, he couldn't find anyone. He was getting more afraid now. "Ciel!" he called out. "Anyone! Where did you all go?"

He went to the library. Empty. "Someone please answer! Where is everybody!" Suddenly, he heard a scratching sound coming from one of the adjoining rooms. "I...Is someone there?" Carefully, he opened the door. Something big and black burst out and landed on top of him. "S-Sebastian?!" The dog had a muzzle on his snout. "Who put this on you?" The boy removed it and Sebastian licked his face. "It's okay, boy! I'm fine!" He stood up and made a brave face. "Now that you're here, I'm not afraid anymore! Let's go find Ciel!"

But before he took one step forward, the dog tugged on his shirt. "Sebastian?" The dog turned his head to the opposite end of the hall and started running. "Hold on!" the boy called out. "I'm coming!"

Eventually, the boy lost sight of him. "Sebastian! Where are you!" Suddenly, he heard the dog barking and yelping. "That sounded like it came from father's room!" He ran to the door to Vincent's office and opened it. There was the dog, lying on the floor. He did not move. "Sebastian? What's wrong?" The boy tried to shift him up, but he stopped when he felt something warm on his hands. "Sebastian, why are you wet?" He looked at his hands and saw red.

The boy let out a scream and backed off. He felt another warm wet spot. He turned his head slowly and what he saw...

"No...No...Mother...Fa...Father! NO! NOOO!!!!" He ran down the hall, screaming, "HELP! SOMEBODY! FATHER AND MOTHER ARE - " He tripped on something. He looked back and saw the dead body of one of the footmen, his throat slit. "AUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!" He ran down the halls, screaming for help, and he could see more bodies. More familiar faces, dead. He ran into the ballroom. It was a massacre. Bodies of maids, of footmen, of people who lived in the domain. All butchered like an animal. The boy fell to his knees and wailed loudly.

Then he heard a clanging sound coming from down the hall. "Is...is someone there?" He followed the sounds and found Tanaka. Still alive! It looked like he was fighting someone. But the boy paid no attention to that. "Tanaka, help! Somethings -"

"STAY BACK!" shouted the old man. "RUN AWAY, NOW! MASTER CIEL IS..." A knife flew into Tanaka's back and he fell to the floor.

"TANAKA!!!"

Suddenly, someone slipped a bag over the boy's head and all he saw next was darkness.


	124. His Maid, Offering

"I'll take this one. He'll bring in good coin."

"I tell you, some people have the strangest tastes."

The boy tried to move, but his hands and legs were tied together. He tried to scream, but a rag was stuffed into his mouth. He saw nothing but darkness. _What's going on? I can't move! Where am I? It's so dark and cramped!_  Was he in a trunk? He remembered hiding in a trunk one time while playing hide and seek with Ciel.

Suddenly, the space he was in began to shake and he could hear the clattering of a cart wheel. _Am I on a carriage? Am I being taken somewhere?! No! I don't want to! Mummy! Daddy!_ But then he remembered seeing their bodies on the floor. _Right. I forgot. Everyone is dead. And Ciel... What happened to him?! Was he kidnapped too?_ The boy started to cry. _No, I don't want to be here! Ciel! I wish you were here with me! I don't want to be alone!_

Eventually, the clattering of the wheels stopped. Then the boy heard footsteps coming for him. The trunk lid opened and he saw two ugly men grinning at him. "This one's a gem alright," one of them said.

"Come on, out with you!" The other man forced him out of the trunk and held him still. The boy used his eyes to look around. He appeared to be in some kind of dungeon straight out of one of his penny dreadful novels. Nearby was a cage with two children in them. They did not move; in fact, if it weren't for the faint rising and falling of their chests, the boy would have thought they were dead.

The first man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tagger. The kind used for tagging an animal's ears. "This will only hurt a bit..."

SNAP!

The boy let out a muffled scream as the price tag was placed on his left ear. On the label was the price for £40.00.

"Oy! Bring the other one over here!" the second man shouted. A third man came, carrying Ciel's limp body. Attached to his right ear was a price tag for £40.00. He was tossed next to his brother. The man leered at them. "These two will fetch a better price when they're put together. Put them in the same cage!"

The boys were tossed into a cage, had their legs cuffed and the men left. The boy grabbed his brother's shoulders. "Ciel! I'm so glad you're okay!" Silence. "Ciel?"

_The two of us look exactly alike, and yet everything about us is different._

"How pathetic of me," the older twin muttered. "I'm a failure of an older brother."

_Ciel, the bubbly and friendly one._

His body began trembling. "If only I had more power."

_Ciel, the strong and reliable one._

Then the dam burst and tears began flowing. "If only I were stronger! Strong enough to beat everyone!"

_Or so I believed._

"I'm so sorry! So sorry!"

_But I was wrong._

Both twins embraced each other and cried.

_We were both utterly powerless. And all we could do was cry. For we were but children._

Children who cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

Some time later, Ciel gently shook his brother awake. "Wha..."

"SHH!" Ciel shushed him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "Look."

His brother's eyes widened. "Is that...father's ring?"

"Yes. Isn't it pretty? The stone is blue, like our eyes. Blue like the sky full of stars." Ciel held the ring close. "It's a special ring that can only be worn by the head of the Phantomhive household. We can't let anyone else have it. That's why I took it from father's hand and brought it with me."

His brother gasped, "Then you saw it, too?"

"...Yes. We're going to escape from here, no matter what it takes. And then, this ring will return with us to our rightful place in our mansion. And then, we'll start anew. Together."

The boy realized, "But if they find out we have it, they'll take it away from us!"

Ciel smirked. "Then we'll make sure they can't find it." He opened his mouth, popped the ring into his mouth and swallowed it. "There." He put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone I have blue candy in my tummy. Keep it a secret." His brother nodded.

Dear God, we pray that you watch over us, and protect us from above.

* * *

The following morning, the boy was awakened by a new sound. A steady scratching sound coming from Ciel. "What are you doing, Ciel?"

"They never saw me slip this into my pocket before capturing me." Ciel showed him a large carving fork, its ends sharpened. "And I think I know how to escape."

"You do?"

"Shh!" Ciel glanced at the other children. "I've noticed how the men sometimes check the children here, to make sure they're not ill. Apparently, a sick or injured child means they lose value."

"What does that mean?"

"Pretend you have an asthma attack, I'll call for help and take the keys."

Ciel's brother nodded. First he started wheezing, then he began coughing loudly. Ciel called out, "Help! Come quick! My brother's having another coughing fit!"

"God damn it..." The jailer, drunk out of his mind, came stumbling toward the cage with the keys. He fumbled the lock open and reached for the boy. "Little shit..." he slurred. "Can't have you dying on us - UGH!" Ciel stabbed the man's throat with the fork and watched as he bled to death.

The boy was horrified. "You...killed him!"

Ciel's eyes were wide and his body trembled. "I...did?" He collapsed onto the ground and dropped the fork. "Oh, God..." He started crying. "I didn't mean it..." He buried his face in his hands and wept. His brother comforted him. After a few seconds, which felt like several minutes, Ciel managed to calm himself. "The keys." He dug his hands into the man's pocket, took out the keys and used it to unlock his and his brother's shackles. "We're free."

"But, what about them," the boy gestured to the other children in the chamber.

Ciel shook his head. "They're not breathing. They've been dead for a while now."

"Are...are we going to end up like that?"

"No." Ciel embraced his brother. "It's going to be alright. I'll protect you."

"Right...you're right. Thanks, Ciel."

Ciel pulled away from his brother. "We have to go. The guards are sure to know something's wrong. Help me look for a way out!"

"Okay!" The boy thought the window would be a way out, but changed his mind when he couldn't even shake the bars loose.

"Over here!" Ciel called out. The boy joined him. "There's some loose bricks in this wall. Maybe we can break it down." He rammed his shoulder into the wall, but nothing happened. "Together! One! Two! Three!" The boys rammed into the wall, knocking some bricks loose a little. "Again! Three!" And again. "THREE!!!" They rammed into the wall again, and they crashed through and out into the open.

"Come on," Ciel grabbed his brother by the arm and they started running into the forest.

* * *

They didn't know how far they ran. They came to a stop under a nearby bush and panted heavily. Soon, their breathing calmed and they broke down sobbing. They were free, but they didn't know where they were or if anyone was looking for them. They were alone together.

* * *

"Please, sir," Ciel called out, pounding on a door. "We just need to use the phone!"

"Get off my property, urchins!"

The man threw a beer bottle at the boys and they ran for it.

The boys wandered the countryside for some time until they came to a village. Finally, someone might help us, the boy thought. Only he was wrong. The people thought they were common street urchins trying to swindle their way, even though they weren't.

"If only they knew who our father was," the boy thought.

"People don't care about the dead," Ciel said darkly.

"Ciel..."

"It's true! Unless you have money to show for it, no one cares if you're an orphaned son of a rich man! They only see one thing!"

The boy's eyes widened. He had never seen Ciel act like this. Ciel sighed. "Come on. One more house." He knocked on the door and to their shock, a scantly clad woman opened the door. She looked down at them and said, "Sorry, this isn't an orphanage."

"Please, wait!" the boy called. "Our parents were murdered! We were kidnapped!"

The woman scoffed. "I've heard that one before. I did that same trick when I was your age."

Ciel growled. "It's not a trick! Look what they did to our ears!" He pointed to the price tags on his and his brother's ears.

The woman's eyes widened. "You're not pulling my leg?" She looked from left to right. "Alright. Come on in."

She allowed the boys in and their eyes widened at the sight. There were young women wearing low bodices, high slit skirts, stylized hair, makeup and exposing so, so much skin. One man was kissing a girl on the hand, another man was sitting on a couch completely naked as far as anyone can see and ... one woman had her face in between another man's thighs!

"I think we're in the wrong house," Ciel said with a grimace.

"Don't be afraid," said the woman. "The mistress here has a soft spot for children."

"Mistress?"

"Talia!" An older woman leaning over a railing was looking down at them. The people in the building, customers and employees, froze. "Who said you can bring these children in here?!"

"Please, excuse me, Mistress; but these children..." Talia gestured to the price tags on the boys' ears.

The Mistress' eyes widened. "You're merchandise?" She slowly walked down the stairs. "What happened?" The boys' eyes began watering. "Ah, ah! Say no more. I understand. Claudia! Veronica!" Two prostitutes rushed up to her. "Remove these boys' tags and draw them a nice warm bath. And bring them some fresh clothes while you're at it!"

"Yes, Mistress," the girls said. The two led the boys upstairs.

"You're lucky," Claudia said. "The Mistress isn't normally this kind."

"It must be because Christmas is almost coming," Veronica said.

* * *

"Christmas," Ciel said as he and his brother soaked himself in the bathtub. "I can't believe it's almost Christmas."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, what's wrong, brother?"

"Ciel...do you remember our Christmas two years ago? You suddenly told me Father Christmas didn't exist, and I was furious since I still believed in him."

"Ahh, I remember."

"You said it was strange to believe in something you've never seen before. I was boiling back then. So I decided I was going to prove that he existed, and I stayed up late to keep watch. But then...I found Gramps Tanaka with the presents instead! He was so shocked to see me and I was so disappointed." The boy started shaking. "You're always right about everything. Father Christmas doesn't exist. And if that's true...then God probably doesn't exist either."

Ciel didn't know what to say; he just looked at his brother sadly.

* * *

"How are your ears?" Claudia asked the boys.

"Still a little sore."

"There's going to be some marking, but it will fade away in due time."

Veronica came into the bedroom with two bundles of night clothes. "It's not exactly what you're comfortable with, but..."

"It will do," Ciel said as he and his brother put them on.

At that moment, the mistress came in. "Well, don't you two look cute?" Ciel stood in front of his brother. "Now, now. No need to be nervous. Tell me, do you have any relatives you can contact?"

"Our Aunt Anne," Ciel's brother said. "She's a doctor at the Royal London Hospital."

"Very well. Write her a note and I'll have one of my girls deliver it for you. For now, wait in the hallway. I'll arrange a room for you." The boys nodded and left the room. The mistress gave Claudia and Veronica dark looks. "Make sure no one finds out about them. I want those boys for myself." The two women nodded.


	125. His Maid, On Arrival

Ciel and his brother frowned at themselves as they looked in the mirror. "I hate these," the former said. "These hand-me-downs are unbecoming for a future Earl."

"Sorry, but they're the only ones we had that fit," Veronica said. "They belonged to two previous employees who...er...don't work for us anymore."

"Plus," Claudia said with an excited squeal. "They're perfect matches!"

The brothers grimaced at the clothes. They both wore a striped black-and-white long-sleeved shirt and dark trousers. Their stockings and shoes were dark olive green, and their shoes had nickel buckles.

"We'll look for new clothes when we go shopping later," assured Veronica. "But for now..." She handed the boys a list. "You two need to do a few chores around the house."

Ciel looked at the list and frowned. "This is servant work."

"Welcome to the life of a common man," Veronica said dryly.

The brothers groaned.

* * *

In exchange for a place to sleep, the Phantomhive twins had to do some chores around the whore house such as making the beds, dusting the shelves, setting the table and helping the prostitutes put on their fancy clothes. The work was easy enough, but it was tedious and not to mention uncomfortable to be surrounded by so much nudity. Still, the women provided them a home and food, so that counted for something. Another positive was that the girls made sure none of the patrons came near them.

"A toy shop?" Veronica asked when she questioned Ciel's brother what he wanted to be when he grew up. "But you're the son of an earl. Why would you want to do that?"

"Because," the boy said. "I have to walk a path that will help me on my own two feet. I won't be able to claim any title or domain since I'm the second born. Not to mention, my asthma... But I'm happy knowing my brother will support me!"

"I will," Ciel said. "Mum said that we may be far away, but we will never be apart truly."

"I'm sure you will," Veronica said, messing his hair.

* * *

Late one day, the mistress was having a phone call with a very important client. "Uh-huh. Yeah. They're here. But, I insist that I keep them! They came to my brothel and they're hard workers and..." She held the phone away from her ear. "Yes, yes. I know. ... Uh-huh. Yeah. I understand. Okay. Come pick them up tonight. ... Thank you. Good-bye." She hung up the phone. "The things those people will do to those boys."

She made another phone call. "Hello. Yes, Lord Trancy, it's me. Listen. You know about the Phantomhive murders? Well, guess what? I have the spawn of Earl and Lady Phantomhive here with me. ... Uh, huh. Yes, I figured you'd want them from me. Just like every other youth I take in. A bit of a warning: _those_ people are coming tomorrow to pick them up. You know what they will do to them." She paused, listening to the man on the other end. "I understand. You'll have to make it quick. Make it look like a break in and make sure it's convincing so they don't trace you. ... Yes, you can spill some blood, but not too much. I don't want to lose my girls. They're my source of income. ... Understood. Good-bye." She hung up the phone. She put her head in her hands and said silently, "God have mercy on them. God have mercy on me."

* * *

"Why do we have to go?" asked Ciel.

"I'm sorry," said the mistress as she adjusted his and his brother's clothes. "I just can't afford to have you around anymore. But don't worry. I've asked for an old friend coming by who will take you in."

"Did you tell him about Auntie Anne?" asked Ciel's brother.

"Yes. He lives in a mansion not too far from where you live." The mistress realized what she just said and cleared her throat. "Sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," said Ciel.

"The carriage will be here any minute. He'll want to see you in a more presentable manner."

Something about this didn't sit well with Ciel.

* * *

Soon, the carriage arrived and the twins said goodbye to the prostitutes that had helped them in their time of need. A man stepped out and asked, "Are these the boys, Mistress?"

"Yes, Hans," the mistress said. "Make sure you take good care of them."

"Oh, we will. Come on in the back, boys."

The brothers cautiously stepped into the back of the wagon where they saw an odd sight: boys ranging around ten to fifteen-years-old, wearing rags. "What is this?" Ciel asked.

"The master of the mansion," said the driver. "He runs a charity. He takes in stray orphans and keeps them at his house until he can find them a home."

"An orphanage?" Ciel's brother asked. "We're going to an orphanage?! But I don't want a new mom and dad! Auntie Anne..."

"Will come pick you up," the driver insisted. "It will be a long ride there, so get comfortable."

The brothers sat down between a couple of boys and listened as the driver signaled his horse to move on. As they rode on, the brothers took note of the sad, weary faces the other children had. They must have been in situations like theirs or far worse. The master of the mansion, whoever he was, must have been generous if he was willing to take in so many orphans.

"You're doomed," one of them whispered.


	126. His Maid, Violating

A wagon carrying boys ranging from at least 10 to 14-years-old lined up in front of the Trancy Mansion. All of them picked from the streets and orphanages by the master's servants. The some of the more hesitant servants shook their heads at the obscene sight. "Quite a group today," one of them said. "That's why they call the Earl of Trancy 'The Spider'. He snares them in his web and devours their innocence."

The boys were led to the mansion's basement where maids carrying buckets of water, brushes and soap waited for them. "All right you miserable maggots," one of them said. "The master wants to inspect each and every one of you. He wants to see you at your best, so we have the unfortunate job of washing every one of you. So get naked and let us wash you and you will not utter a word." The boys were hesitant. "That wasn't a request!" The maid struck one of the boys with a riding crop, forcing him to move forward.

One by one, the slaves had cold water poured on them and the maids were given the task of washing them. Two of the boys yet to be washed were Ciel and his brother. They had experienced hell, as one could tell by the dark circles under their eyes. Their parents. The servants. All dead. Their home. Burnt to the ground. And they were taken by these strange men. They prayed to God that someone would save them. They remembered Tanaka was still alive. Surely...

"You're less filthy than the others here," a blond haired, blue eyed boy whispered to Ciel. "You're not a street urchin like us, are you?"

"No. I mean...I had a family. And yesterday, they..." He started to cry again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. My name is Jim. What's yours?"

"It's-"

"I said no talking," the head maid shouted. And she snapped the ridding crop at both boys' bare bottoms. "You're next!"

The maid cleaning the Phantomhive twins hummed. "You're less filthy than these other brats. Good. Less work for me."

* * *

Once the boys were thoroughly clean, they were all given a single article of clothing: a loin cloth. "Present yourself before the master," one of the butlers said. "Any one of you makes a peep or tries to escape will be punished most severely!"

He led the boys out of the basement and down a corridor decorated with priceless paintings and tapestries that had a spider web theme. Jim saw this opportunity to talk to the boy he saw as a potential friend. "You were saying," he whispered.

Ciel looked to make sure no one was listening and whispered, "Phantomhive."

Jim's eyes widened. "Phantomhive? I heard that name before. You mean the Queen's Watchdog Phantomhive?"

"Yes." Ciel noticed the dark frown on Jim's face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Jim said, forgetting to whisper.

"I said quiet!" the butler shouted.

* * *

The boys were led to the sitting room. "The dolls are here for your inspection, my lord," the butler said. There was a look of disgust on his face as he said this. The master of the mansion took his seat in front of the boys who made a grimace. He was an old, fat man with greying hair and smoking a large cigar. In his hand was a walking stick and he wore only a fancy bathrobe. At the command of the master, the boys stepped forward one by one and were looked over by the old man. When he was finished, he had a servant send them to their "living quarters".

"Next," he said, finishing inspecting one boy. When he was finished, he called out again, "Next." The next boy in line was Jim. He stepped in front of the lecherous old man and gave him a dark frown. The Earl of Trancy took offense to this. "Your eyes are filthy and impure!" He whacked Jim with the walking stick, sending him to the floor. "Don't you dare look at me like that!" He readied to strike the boy again when all of a sudden, Ciel grabbed the stick and shoved the Earl down.

"Leave him alone!"

Everyone in the room gasped. The Earl stood up and growled at the boy standing in front of Jim. "You...you...you...YOU!" He struck Ciel down to the ground. "You may be the son of the Queen's Watchdog, but here, you're a doll! And dolls don't attack their owners!" He struck the boy again, not stopping until the twelfth strike. "Let this be a lesson for the rest of you!" He pointed the stick at the boys. "No doll defies me!" He returned to his chair and sat down. "Now, before we were interrupted...come here." He gestured for Jim to approach him.

"Wait." Trancy eyed the shivering boy that was next in line. "Who is this? Why does he look like this one?" He gestured to the battered Ciel.

"That would be his twin," one of the servants said. "The mistress of that brothel did say he had a brother."

Trancy narrowed his eyes at the younger twin who was shaking with fear. "I see. Well, let's hope he doesn't follow his brother's example and make a nuisance." He grabbed hold of his walking stick and sauntered over to the shivering lad. "Let's make sure they match so no one can tell them apart."

Ciel could only watch as his brother was beaten before his eyes.

Jim, meanwhile, watched the scene with a sadistic smile.

* * *

A few hours later...

"No dinner for this one," the servants yelled. And they tossed Ciel into the dolls' quarters along with the rest of the boys. "And no one better share their meal with him or you will look worse than him! Got it?!" And they slammed the door.

The doll quarters was basically a wine cellar converted into a dungeon with cots and a single, barred window to look out of. They were all given small meals for their good behavior. The only good thing in the room was the working toilet in the corner.

At the bottom of the stairs, Ciel was a mess. He was covered in bruises and blood and his loin cloth was torn. He was barely twitching. "Uh...ugh...ooh...oh...augh..."

Jim just smirked as he ate his meal if you could call it that. In his time as a thief, before he was taken, people like the Phantomhives always looked down at him. They spat at him, cursed at him, threw stuff at him, called him garbage. Just because he was poor. Because he was a thief. And now, here he was, sharing a room with the spawn of a rich spoiled brat. He deserved what was coming to him, even if he did spare him the wrath of the Earl.

Ciel's brother helped him up. He was sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry."

"No," said Ciel, barely able to stand. "I'm the one who's sorry. I..."

"Don't share his food with him," another boy said. "Or I'll tell the servants!"

"Shut up," Ciel said.

Jim just snorted and finished his meal. If you could call it that.

"Why is that one here anyway?" asked one of the boys. "If anything, someone will come looking for him."

"Yeah," another said. "He's a Phantomhive. Another snob who looks down on us urchins. Only cares about his fellow rich folk."

"That's not true," Ciel's bother shouted. "My family serves as the Queen's Watchdog and..."

"The Queen?" Jim made a sarcastic laugh. "If she cares for her people, why are urchins still roaming the streets of London? Why are there still children who work in factories with long hours and little pay?" When neither Ciel nor his brother answered immediately, Jim continued, "And do you know what's going to happen to us? While you are taken to whatever family you have left, assuming they haven't given up, we," he gestured to himself and the other boys. "Will resume our lives in orphanages, brothels, sewers and prisons."

Ciel looked down then mumbled. "I want to save you."

Another boy snorted, "Don't bother. You'll just make things worse."

* * *

The routine began the next couple of weeks. The Earl of Trancy would do perverted things to the boys and give them rewards. But when it came to Ciel and his brother, he would always defy the Earl, sometimes get violent. The usual response was always violence and the twins would get sent to the basement with no food. No one offered their food, either because they were told not to by the servants, or because they didn't want to suffer the same punishment. The ones who were on the Earl's good graces were taken to his bedroom for...well...it's best not to say. The only thing you have to know is that the boys that came out were changed: dull-eyed, emotionless and broken with bruises on their bodies.

On the days when the Earl wasn't making advances on the slaves, they were made to do manual labor and help the servants around the house. Their tasks included cooking, cleaning, and tending the garden. All the while, the Earl would watch them with perverted eyes. Anyone who screwed up were beat up and sent to the dungeon with little to no food. Several of them died from either starvation or infection.

"Why do you do it?" Jim asked one night. Ciel had again refused the Earl's advances, earning him more bruises and no food. He and his brother were starting to look less like boys now and more like skeletons with skin on it. "Why do you insist on refusing our new master's..." Jim grimaced at the word. "...protection? Why do you let him beat you?"

Ciel looked at him, taking the food secretly given to him. "If I end up like these boys, we won't have our revenge."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Revenge?"

"Revenge," Ciel repeated. "Revenge on the ones who burned down our house. Revenge on the ones who killed our family! Revenge on the ones who sold us to that ugly sod! We will escape, I will kill the ones who did this to us. But not before subjecting them to the same kind of humiliation we've had to endure!"

There was a moment's silence. Then one of the boys laughed. "Revenge?! _Revenge_?! That's stupid! People like him," he gestured to the ceiling. "Always get away with it. He has the money and power after all. And as for the ones who brought you here? They've gotten away with taking orphans from the street, they'll be sure to get away with killing your family. No one will find them. Not even you."

But Ciel ignored him. "I will find them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them."

Another boy scoffed as he laid down on the bed. "You're hopeless."

Ciel kept chanting, "I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them."

Jim walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him and his brother. "You're not alone. I too want revenge."

Ciel looked at the blonde boy. "Why are you suddenly so nice to me?"

"Don't know. Maybe it's because you remind me of someone I lost." He handed the Phantomhives some of his food. "From now on, we'll take each other's punishments." He held Ciel's brother close. "I promise you this: I will protect you."

Ciel pushed Jim away. "He doesn't need your protection. He has me!"

Jim frowned at him yet he still smiled and nodded. "Yes. Of course."

* * *

_The next month that followed was absolute hell. Though I pondered whether death would have been a fairer alternative, I believed in Ciel's words, that we would escape from here one day._

Then, one day, IT happened.

The Earl of Trancy came down into the dungeon carrying a loaded pistol in his hand. "It has come to my attention that some of you brats are being uncooperative as of late. I can't allow my dolls to be so...ungrateful. Therefore I must put an end to this disloyalty. You." He pointed his gun at one of the Phantomhive twins; he couldn't tell which was which anyway. "I only need one of you. It'll be less difficult to keep track of you."

"NO! DON'T!" The other Phantomhive twin tried to save his brother, but Jim held him back. "LET ME GO!"

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"Brother?" Ciel looked at his twin. Before he could say anything else...

BANG!

And just like that, Ciel's body dropped to the floor, dead with a hole in his chest. His brother saw everything slow down around him. His stomach hurt. His heart stopped. His eyes stung with tears. His entire body went numb and he fell to the floor. "Ciel?" he called out.

_'Twas a choice, made without reason, without explanation, and without a shred of mercy._

_Why..._

_Why we were..._

The body was removed and Ciel's brother was left alone, panting and wheezing. He thought he was going to have another coughing fit. But all he felt was rage, fury, irritation and humiliation. And hate. Hate, hate hate!

_No one's coming to save us. There is no God in this world!_

The boy ran at the door and began pounding and kicking it, screaming, _**"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL KLLL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU!!!!!"**_

"Stop."

The boy punched whoever was behind him and screamed, "YOUR FAULT! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

Jim put a hand on his shoulder. "It would have made no difference. You would have died."

"I _SHOULD_ HAVE DIED!!! I'm the weaker one! He was the stronger one! It should have been me!" The boy fell to his knees and hands and pounded his fists on the ground. "It should have been me."

Jim said nothing more. He left Phantomhive to grieve.

"Maybe now there will be more complaints?" one of the boys asked.

"Perhaps. He looks broken enough," another laughed.

Phantmhive sat in a corner, his faith in God gone, his mind almost shattered. "I will kill them," he chanted. "I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them. I will kill them."

* * *

"My lord," the servant was looking frantic as he carried Ciel's body. "What about _them_?! The people who tried to buy those boys? They're coming here, they'll be expecting twins!"

Trancy scoffed. "Lie. Tell them he killed himself to escape the torture. They only need one any way, right?"

* * *

One night, after Phantomhive overheard two boys whispering to each other. "There're these fairies in the forest, you see. They can grant any wish you want, but first you have to make a pact with them."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true! There's a way to summon them."

Phantomhive didn't know why, but he listened to them.

* * *

He found himself wandering a forest, recalling what the boy said. _You find a spider's web, wet with morning dew, and wear it on your face like a veil. Then, when you're in front of the fairy's tree, you say these words..._ "Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel!" The boy waited a few minutes, but nothing happened.

He made a grunt of frustration and tore the spider's web off his face. "What the hell was I thinking?! Fairies?! Utter nonsense!" He sighed. "I better return to the mansion before that old bastard realizes I'm gone." He only took two steps when stopped and realized, "Wait. How did I get here?"

He suddenly found himself in darkness. He could feel it coiling itself around him like a snake. Then he heard the voice. It sounded like a mixture of both a female and a male. "I heard you. Heard you reject the key's to the Kingdom of Heaven. Saw you make the sacrifice. But, let me ask: how bad do you want to escape? How bad do you want revenge on the ones who put you here?"

Sacrifice? What was it talking about? Then he remembered what happened to Ciel. "No! You're wrong! I didn't sacrifice my brother! I didn't kill him!"

The shadow made a noise that sounded like a scoff. "Regardless of whether it was willing or not, you summoned me nonetheless. That will never change. And the paid sacrifice can never return. That will never change either. But, whether you want to make a contract with me or not is all up to you." There was a clacking sound like it was tapping a heel the boy could not see.

Phantomhive was afraid. He thought how what would happen to him if he returns home. How would his family react? Lizzy? Auntie Anne? Tanaka? Would they be relieved? No... they wouldn't. He's not Ciel. He is just the spare. The weaker twin. Nobody loved him.

 _What do I do? He thought. What do I do, Ciel?!_ But then he remembered. _Oh, that's right. You're not here anymore. Because I sacrificed you to summon a demon._

_The two of us look exactly alike, and yet everything about us is different. You are strong and kind, but you also tend to get lonely. I am just a weak coward and your spare. But even still..._

_If time will never rewind..._

_If you are never coming back again..._

_Then...I, a person with the same face as yours, will do it._

_In return for your traded soul, I will become the person you wanted to be._

Then he thought about what happened to him and how he was placed in this situation and his fear was replaced with anger. "Fairy! No, demon! Grant my wish! Give me the unbeatable power to defeat my enemies!"

The voice sighed. "Very well."

* * *

And then he woke up, panting and sweating. He looked around to see everyone sleeping. He sighed. "Damn it. It was just a dream. Figures."

"No," whispered a voice. "If it were a dream, you wouldn't have brought me here." Phantomhive looked to the side and saw a mass of darkness looking down at him with red eyes. "But first, if you want me to grant your wish, you must recruit someone."

* * *

"Jim...Jim...wake up!"

"Hmm?" The blonde boy awoke to find someone standing over him. "Phantomhive? What is it?"

"I'm making my escape. And we need your help."

"'We'?" Jim sat up in his bed. "What're you talking to..." What he saw made him gasp in horror. A mass of darkness with a pair of glowing red eyes that silently glided toward the two boys without waking the other slaves up. "Wh-What is that?" Jim whimpered.

"Someone who knows you. I know how much you want the life Phantomhive had before he came here. How much you imagine yourself as the son of a nobleman, how much you wish you had all the riches and power. And I also know..." The thing whispered something in Jim's ear that made him gasp.

"How...how do you...?"

"I've been watching you for some time now. And I can help you get the life you want. And all you have to do is help Phantomhive here."

Jim made a mischievous smile that grew wide. "I'll do it. What will we do, Phantomhive?"

"We're going to strike Trancy..." The son of Vincent Phantomhive held up a dead spider. "When he's at his most vulnerable." And crushed it.

* * *

The Earl of Trancy was in the bathtub when he was given bad news. "Another of my dolls has broken?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry," one of his servants said. "Several of them have collapsed from infection."

The Earl of Trancy grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him to the ground. "Don't you know how fragile they are! Search the entire room for a solution!"

The servant got up and dusted himself off. "Forgive me, my lord. I've prepared Phantomhive and Jim for you today."

"Jim?! Is that filthy brat all you have to offer me?!" The Earl sat back in the tub. "And as for Phantomhive, he's been nothing but trouble. Never listens to me. Never obeys my commands. I hate it when they play hard to get. Might as well-" The door to the bathing room slowly opened and a dainty foot stuck out. The Earl of Trancy's face blushed red when he saw Jim and Phantomhive step in, dressed in nothing but a red and blue kimono respectively. He stepped out of the bathtub and fell to his knees. "Is this real?"

In response, Jim presented his right foot to the Earl who caressed it. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he said seductively.

"Forgive us, master," Phantomhive said in that same seductive tone.

"All of you, leave us," the Earl barked to the servants. They left the room, leaving the boys and the perverted old man alone.  The old man grinned at them. "More. I want to see it all." Doing a seductive dance, the boys slipped off the kimonos and revealed their bodies. Trancy made a sound of amazement and reached forward and rubbed his hands on Jim's shoulders, sides and hips. "So soft and dainty." Then he caressed Phantomhive. "Like a little girl."

"Do you want more, master?" Jim interpreted the Earl dragging him and Phantomhive into the bathtub as a yes.

The sound of the door opening and closing made Trancy shout, "I told you to leave!" But there was no one there.

"Master?" The sound of Jim's voice reminded him of what he was doing. Jim made another seductive smile. "What's the matter?"

Trancy leaned forward. "Nothing...absolutely nothing." As he readied to live out his perverted fantasies with the boys, he failed to see the knife until it was too late.

* * *

The smell of smoke told the remaining boys in the basement that something was wrong and when the door opened, they saw Jim and Phantomhive (back in those kimonos) outside, shouting, "Everybody out!" All the boys ran out of the basement just in time before the ceiling collapsed.

Everyone watched as the whole mansion burned. In front of the crowd was Phantomhive with an emotionless expression on his face. Then a figure slowly stepped out of the fire. Then before the children's eyes, the figure began to change into a black, misshapen and shifting mass of smoke with glowing red eyes. "Now," it said in that same warped voice. "About the terms of our agreement, little master. Where would you have me place the contract?"

Phantomhive grimaced then said, "I don't care. Anywhere."

The demon smiled. "Well, the contract is stronger the more it's visible and what's more visible than..." It reached for the boy's right eye.

As Jim watched Phantomhive scream, he grinned.


	127. His Maid, The Details

The boy panted heavily. His right eye, now bearing a pentagram in the iris, still hurt and bled a little.

"Now then," the demon said as it assumed the form of a dark-skinned, silver-haired woman with a busty figure. She cut down a tree and placed Phantomhive on the stump. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is..." The boy paused. Then he finally declared out loud for all the children witnessing to see, "Ciel! My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive! The next in line for the House of Phantomhive!"

The demon smiled. "I see. Then I must also take a form more appropriate if I am to be a servant of one with such a high position." She snapped her fingers and the smoke from the burning house formed around her body, before turning it into an indigo dress with a white frilled apron. "I am at your command, my little lord." Ciel just stared at her. "What?" she asked humorously. "Is this form not to your liking? If you desire, I can take on a different form. How about this?" She turned into a blonde-haired woman with pale skin. "Or how about this?" She turned into an Asian woman wearing a very revealing kimono.

"No!" shouted Ciel. "The first form is just fine!"

"Very well." The demon assumed her original form. She clapped her hands and said, "Then shall we proceed with the discussion of the details of our contract?"

"Details?" echoed Ciel.

"Yes. You wished for power strong enough so that you could never lose to anyone. That is fine. However, we must go into more detail with that request." She walked over to a stump, ripped it out of the ground with ease, placed it in front of the boy and sat down on it. "No being will ever enter a contract of eternal work without a concrete deal. Trades and deals only work because both sides have something to gain. No one willingly enters a contract from which they only stand to lose from." She smiled, showing her sharp teeth. "You understand, yes?"

Ciel only shivered in response. He understood. No backing out. No second thoughts.

"Oh, yes," said the demon, raising a finger. "I must tell you in advance, I do not accept any uncertain or subjective clauses. Unreasonable conditions include phrases such as 'Until I am satisfied' or 'for all eternity'. I know that human greed knows no bounds, after all."

"Th...This is very hard to think," Ciel stuttered. "I need..."

"How about this?" The demon held up three fingers. "Three wishes. I can grant you three wishes."

Ciel looked at her uncertainly. "They can be anything?"

She smiled. "Yes. You can wish to be king, or obtain the love of a partner you couldn't before, or to live surrounded by all the money and treasures in the world. Whatever you wish."

Ciel immediately thought of one wish. "Then, what about bringing the dead to life?"

The demon's smile grew wider. "So you desire your older brother. Yes, I expected that. Very well." She snapped her fingers and the body of the dead twin slowly rose out of the smoke. The eyes were opaque and dull and the bullet hole in the chest was still oozing blood. "I shall promise you a peaceful time filled with happiness." The audience of children watching had their eyes wide.

Ciel frowned. "You're lying." The demon's smile vanished and a look of shock appeared on her face. "You told me that once I paid the price, I can never get it back. In other words, you are incapable of bringing the dead back to life. It's impossible. Just make him believe that the dead person is alive, is that what you intended on doing? It's the only thing you can do."

The demon said nothing. Then she smiled as the body dropped to the ground next to her like a sack of potatoes. "I applaud you on figuring that out! You are a very calm and perceptive boy. I'd never guess you were the same boy who was wailing like a babe just a few minutes ago!"

"WHAT?! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!!"

"But you know," the demon said, the smile not leaving her face. "As long as you believe your brother is alive, then how is it any different from him actually being alive? It sounds fine to me."

"IT'S NOT FINE AT ALL!!! DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!!!" Ciel saw what she was planning at once. She was trying to make it so the contract benefits her alone! _This isn't good! She wasn't planning on making a fair contract from the start!_ He had to outwit her somehow! _Think! Think! What do I truly want to do?_

_I want to take revenge on everyone who did this to us!_

_That's right. This is a once in a lifetime chance! I obtained power by sacrificing Ciel's soul! So how should I use it? What would Ciel do if he were in this position?_

Then he remembered what his dead brother once said, "The only ones who could match me in a game of chess was you and father!"

_That's right. This is like a game of chess. Just think carefully. Think about how the opponent will move next and how you can turn the tide in your favors. Think, what should you do to keep this demon under control?_

Ciel nodded. "I've made my decision. Demon, this is my first wish."

"Go ahead. Name anything you desire," the demon said.

"You must not lie to me under any circumstance!"

The demon blinked then she burst out laughing. "Well, well! You've thought out quite an interesting tactic!"

"From now on," Ciel said with finality. "You are to only answer me honestly and truthfully."

"Very well. I accept. Your first wish is granted."

_**Contract Number One: Do Not Lie To The Contractee** _

The pentagram on her breast and the one in the boy's eye glowed and for a brief moment both demon and human felt pain. "You are able to restrain me by using the contract seal in your eye," the demon explained. "You have two wishes left."

"The second...the second is..." Ciel thought for a minute. "...to help me take revenge on everyone who did this to us, which means..."

"Understood," The demon stood up. "Then I shall go and kill everyone right a-"

Ciel grabbed her by the apron. "WAIT! NOT YET!"

She was surprised to hear that. She sat back down. "What is it?"

"IF YOU KILL THEM WHERE I CAN'T SEE THEM THEN THERE'S NO POINT!!!"

The demon's eyes flashed red for a moment. "Please rest assured, I am bound by my contract to never lie to you. I will guarantee you, I will go and kill everyone who has ever hurt you. Not a single one of them left."

But the young boy was not having it. "But the aim of my revenge isn't the Spider or the slave traders who bought us from that whore house! It's the people who attacked the Phantomhive Manor!"

The demon was about to sit up again. "Very well. I shall bring them here forthwith. You wish to see them killed in front of you, yes?"

"NO!" Ciel thought again on what he was saying. "Well, actually, yes. I won't spare the people who attacked us, but...there must be a mastermind behind the whole operation. I want to know the reason why they attacked us, why they targeted the House of Phantomhive and drove it to ruin."

The demon drummed her fingers on her upper arm. "A mastermind? That's going to be difficult to define. How far back exactly do you wish to trace the list of people that have manufactured your tale of humiliation?"

There she goes again, trying to twist the contract again. "I do not want to randomly kill people that are suspected to be involved. Absolutely not!"

The demon sighed as she sat back down. "My goodness, then what, pray tell, will complete and satisfy your thirst for revenge?"

"I want to be the one to do it."

"Pardon?" The boy couldn't be serious! "You want to subject yourself to a bothersome ordeal? You know, you can just say the word and I can have it done in seconds. No need to trouble yourself with all the hard work."

Ciel sighed. "I'm completely in the dark now. I don't know why we were the subject of this horrible treatment, nor do I know the perpetrator behind it all. And I don't want to die without knowing. That's why I want to confirm the target of my revenge with my own eyes and kill him with my own hands. And you're going to be my pawn in carrying it all out." _First, I sealed her ability to lie. Next, I seal her ability to move._ "Demon, this is my second wish. You must swear your absolute obedience to me!"

The demon's fingers stopped drumming. "For how long?"

"Until I finish carrying out my revenge."

"You do realize you've earned a rare chance to use a demon's power, which exceeds human comprehension, right? That doesn't seem like the best use for it, in my opinion."

"That's for me to decide. Now what is your answer?"

The demon nodded. "Understood." She pointed at the boy. "But before you get any bright ideas, I must specify that I will not follow any orders such as wishing for more wishes or voiding the contract."

"Fine." _Damn. So that won't work._

"Alright, your second wish."

_ **Contract Number Two: Obey All Of The Contractee's Orders, Without Fail.** _

Ciel and the demon felt another pang in their eye and chest respectively. "Now we're onto your third wish."

Ciel exhaled. "Don't rush me. Just let me rest for a minute." The next thing he knew, claws were wrapped around his throat. "Gaugh! What are you doing?!" he choked.

"I am merely following your orders to 'let you rest for a minute'." The demon made a wide, toothy grin. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Oh, so that's how she wanted to play it now, huh? "THAT WASN'T AN ORDER!" Ciel shouted.

The demon's smile grew wider. "Oh, my. Well, this is quite the conundrum. It seems I'm having trouble telling the difference between orders and normal conversation."

"FINE! I GOT IT! THEN WHENEVER I EXPLICITLY SAY 'THIS IS AN ORDER' THAT'S WHEN YOU SHOULD OBEY!"

The wide smile never left the demon's face as she let go. "I see! That collateral condition will make things much easier to understand!"

Ciel glared at her. _Stupid demon! She's definitely doing this on purpose!_

"Still, even with the power of a demon at your disposal," the demon continued, resting her chin on her hand. "You're still such a small and fragile human. Will you really be able to find the object of your revenge on your own? Although I suppose that you do have a good brain in your head, despite it being no bigger than your fist."

Ciel's hands clenched. "I know. I know I'm just a child. I couldn't really do anything on my own. Demon, this is my last wish." _I've restrained her lies and movements, all that's left is..._ "My third wish, until I've completed my revenge, you must never betray me but protect me at all costs!"

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Betray?"

"I say this because I wouldn't put it past you to make a second contract at the same time with someone other than me.

"So if I were to enter a contract with another person, and that person wished for your death," the demon tried to clarify. "Then this condition would guarantee your survival because it would be disloyal to your contract."

"That's right. For instance, what if you've already entered a contract with someone before me and you are unable to comply with one of my orders because of it? Or what if there was another potential contractee that offers you more favoritism? Moreover, what if that contractee is the subject of my revenge? I can't trust anyone anymore!"

The demon chuckled through her nose. "Do not worry, for I make it a point not to enter more than one contract at a time. Though others of my kind will not hesitate to act according to their filthy greed, I find that most unbecoming. It is against my aesthetics."

"Demons have aesthetics?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, even demons have a few policies they like to stick to. But 'protecting you at all costs'...hmm... Guarding you from a physical attack is simple. But do you mean to protect you from sickness as well? If that were the case, we would have to take extreme and complicated measures of protection." _Something like keeping you inside my body to isolate and quarantine you from any danger._

"Sickness?" _Come to think of it, I haven't been coughing lately._ "Would it be possible to make my body tough enough so that it couldn't contract any illness?"

"I would have to use one of your wishes in return for that request."

"Alright, we'll keep the contract to protection from physical harm. If I become ill, we will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. That's my final decision."

The demon held out her hand. "Hold on. In the first place, this sounds condition sounds like one, but is in fact two wishes. 'To not betray, but to protect.' Thus, I find it unreasonable. But I want you to understand that I will never enter two contracts simultaneously as it goes against my aesthetics. So in order to prove that, I will actually make an exception and accept it."

Ciel grumbled and growled, "Ugh, must you always dwell on every single detail...and the way you state things irritates me..."

"Fu, fu," chuckled the demon. "So then, the third wish will be..."

_**Contract Number Three: Until The Contractee Has Completed His Revenge, Do Not Betray, But Protect The Contractee At All Costs** _

For the third time, the contract marks stung. The demon stood up and clapped. "Well done. With this, you have become my one and only master. I am your loyal servant, vowing to protect you and never lie to you. This contract will continue until the day you carry out your revenge." She placed her hands on Ciel's cheeks. "And once you have completed your revenge," she said softly. "The moment your contract is fulfilled..."

The demon smiled the widest smile Ciel had seen her make.

"I will receive your soul as recompense."


	128. His Maid, Performing Surgery

Ciel couldn't believe what he just heard. He pushed the demon away and shouted, "Wait a second! You already took Ciel's soul!"

"That was necessary for me to manifest in this world. It is not my compensation. I believe I explained that earlier."

The shock left Ciel's face as he said, "Oh. I see. Understood."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "You acknowledged that quite already? When this conversation comes up, people usually fall into a panic."

"Do you want me to hesitate to compensate you?" The look on the demon's face told him no. "It's only natural to pay a servant, isn't it," he continued. "Also, at the moment, I have no ambitions besides revenge. So it's good timing." He tapped her in the chest. "When I've exacted my revenge I will hand over my soul to you. That's why until then you must uphold your promise to me."

The demon smiled. "Yes. That goes without saying."

"On that note, what happens to a soul after it is eaten?"

"Nothing happens to it. Without anything to judge it, it simply disappears."

Ciel's eyes shifted down and he kicked a pebble. "I see. That's nice isn't it? I think that's good. To continue being Ciel forever is too difficult for me, you know." He glanced over at the body that was lying next to Hannah's stump. "In the end, in order to succeed Vincent Phantomhive as Ciel, I need the ring belonging to the head of the family as proof."

"Ring?" the demon asked.

"In order to make sure no one stole it, my brother swallowed it," Ciel explained.

The demon put a finger on thumb on her chin. "I see. However, taking the human metabolism into consideration, isn't it possible it's already passed through the body?"

Ciel shook his head. "No. He's definitely still carrying it. He decided on this and he is stubborn. No matter what, he would not let go of it. I think."

The demon wasn't so sure, though. "Oh? As expected of your sibling, eh?" She placed the body on her stump and traced her fingers across the stomach until she felt something hard and round. "Congratulations, the circle of the ring appears to have remained in his abdomen."

Ciel's widened before they looked down on the body's open, dull eyes. _You really intended to come home with me...Ciel..._ He closed those eyes.

"Would you like me to retrieve it?" the demon asked.

"No! It's fine! Don't touch him!" Ciel's body shook. "This is my duty."

"Well then, you're going to have to cut him open." With the snap of her fingers, she produced a long knife and handed it to the boy.

Ciel looked from the knife to the body of his brother. _Putting on the ring is simply something one must do to succeed as the earl. That's why I will...I will definitely take this wring out with my own two hands!_ Then, with a scream, he plunged the blade into the stomach and cut deep. And he collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

The demon sighed. "To avoid the bone and cut through the meat to reach the internal organs and find a tiny ring is surely not possible for you, is it?"

"I can't do it! I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Say no more. I'll take it out." Ciel wept as the demon placed her hands in the hole he made. "Stop that crying," she said harshly.

 _If I gather my resolve, everything will go as planned,_ Ciel thought. But for Ciel and Father, it surely would.

"Here it is." The demon extended her arm to Ciel, showing the bloody silver ring with a sapphire in her palm. Ciel took it from her and looked at it. She bowed as she said, "Congratulations, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Ahh, this won't do. I'm not allowed to tell lies, right?" she teased.

"That's right," Ciel said as he put the ring on. "Don't call me by old name again. My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive." His grief was replaced with anger. "From now on, calling my name so casually and standing tall before me is unforgiving as a servant! You are my dog from now on!"

The demon bowed on one knee. "Yes, my master. However, there is one condition I must ask."

"And what is that?"

"That you take young Jim Macken here under your wing," the demon gestured to the blonde-haired boy who was shaking.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Don't you think he deserves a reward for aiding you?"

Ciel thought it over then he walked to Jim and asked, "Well? Will you obey and protect me from now on like any other servant?"

Jim didn't know what to say. Then he found the right words. He bent on one knee and took Ciel's hand and kissed it. "Yes, your highness."


	129. His Maid, Disputing

"So, what will we do with him?" Jim asked, gesturing to the dead body on the stump.

Ciel walked over to the corpse, placed his hands on the shoulders and gave it one last hug. "I'm sorry, Ciel. I can't take you with me." He looked over to the demon. "Burn him. Burn him along with the mansion. I don't want there to be anything but ashes."

The demon smiled. "Excellent thinking! I should expect no less! This is a great decision." She picked up the body bridal style. "By destroying 'the evidence', your lie becomes more credible."

"Enough of your impudent remarks! Get back to work!"

"Very well. I'll be back." She walked into the blazing inferno, still carrying the corpse.

Ciel watched as she went. _That's not Ciel. That's "me". Weak. Always blubbering. My "spare". And here I am, the strong and courageous "heir to the title of earl." Therefore, the head of the Phantomhive Household...IS ME!_

The demon returned without the body. The flames didn't even touch her. She reached out and Ciel took her hand. Jim in return took Ciel's hand. "Now," she said. "Let us all return home."

"Wait!" shouted one of the other children. "What about us?! We have no homes!"

Ciel thought of this. "Demon, I order you to find these children good homes. Find them families without any cruel bone in their bodies."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "You're being this kind to a bunch of orphans?" Ciel didn't respond. "Or are you thinking of an excuse to get them out of your hair?"

"Just do it."

"Very well."

* * *

**Present...Phantomhive Manor, grand lobby...**

Ciel...the real Ciel...laughed as the Young Master finished remembering his story. "You don't have to get all teary eyed like that, it's alright," he assured him. "As I said before, I have no intention of reprimanding you for your lie."

The Young Master balked. "Huh?"

"In fact if there were anyone attempting to hurt you for your lies," Ciel said as he made a sympathetic look. "I would stand firmly against them." Everyone was silent. "I actually want to commend you for doing this. You've done well holding out for these three years all by yourself." Ciel smiled. "But now you don't have to keep lying anymore because I've returned. I'm home now." The Young Master was too shook up to respond.

"How," Jim asked, slightly outraged and very much shocked. "How did you come back, Ciel?! We all saw Hannah burn your body in that fire!"

"Yes," said Hannah darkly. "I made sure of that. There's no way you could still be alive, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Someone carrying an anatomy doll came walking from one of the upper rooms and walked next to Ciel. "A very sharp observation," the man said. "Indeed, it is as you say, Miss Annafellows."

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "You."

The man in black smiled and waved. "Hi! Long time no see!"

"Mr. Undertaker?!" exclaimed the Young Master. "You! You're the one who brought Ciel back?!"

The Undertaker put a finger to his lips. "Whoops. Wait a moment. If you'd like information, then I must collect an appropriate fee in advance." He paused. "Or so I would say. But when you all came up with the Phantom Five for that music hall showdown, that was easily worth three whole years of laughter!" He tossed the doll aside and said, "So I will tell you. The one who took the young earl out from the fire that day was none other than yours truly!"

"But...why?" the Young Master asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I can't restore body back to its original form if it's been reduced to ashes. Like your mother and father. It's been a rough road getting to this point with many obstacles in my way."

"You didn't answer why!" shouted Jim. "Why bring him back to life?!"

The Undertaker stopped smiling. "Surely, you of all people must understand. You have your feelings for that boy down there. The answer is simple. I couldn't stand it. I..." He placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "I didn't want to lose another Phantomhive."


	130. His Maid, Conjecturing

"Lose anymore Phantomhives?" the Young Master asked, totally confused.

"I see," Hannah said, putting a finger and thumb on her chin. "So that's what you meant."

"Silence servant," Ciel snapped at her. "Do not speak without your master's permission. It is a cacophony to my ears." A shiver ran down the servants' spines. Then he turned to the Young Master and smiled. "But I'm here now! I get to meet you again! My one and only family left in this world! I'm so happy to meet you!"

Hannah put some pieces together. "That necklace chain with lock of hair of a dead person you dropped on the Campania," she said to the Undertaker. "When we confirmed it was from the Young Master's grandmother, we suspected as such, but it seems the Phantomhive family has far more sentimental value to you than I originally believed. Seeing that you are a Grim Reaper, what exactly is your relationship with the Phantomhives."

"I'll leave that to your imagination," the grinning man said.

"After all, even if you knew, it doesn't concern you in the slightest," Ciel said rudely. "More importantly..."

"Bringing the dead back to life," shouted the Young Master. "YOU'RE INSANE!!!"

The Undertaker made a fake surprise. "Goodness me! Is it really important whether people are alive or dead? Aren't you happy about this? You finally get to see your big brother after all these years."

"That's..."

"He was perfectly complete with regard to raw material and 'episodes', but my resurrection technique just couldn't keep up, you see. So it took some time to bring him up to this condition." The Undertaker pinched Ciel's cheeks.

"Don't do that."

The Undertaker grinned. "So, what do you think? He is my finest work yet! Not a scar to be seen, not a seam out of place! You two were mirror images of each other, so I made sure to let him grow and mature just like you. He can even think and move all by himself. I dare say you can't even tell the difference between him and you, the living twin!"

The Young Master's trembling grew worse. How does a dead body grow and mature?!

Hannah asked, "So then, those moving corpses on the Campania and in Weston College, were they all by-products from your research in reviving Lord Ciel?"

"Peh, don't be silly," scoffed the Undertaker. "It all started long before those incidents."

"What?"

"The Bizarre Dolls being able to walk on their own is certainly recent development, yes, that is true. But the actual experiment itself has been going on far longer than that. The night I brought young Ciel back with me, I immediately placed him within a specifically made coffin, and have tended to the utmost care ever since. I took my time fixing and adjusting, little by little."

The Young Master asked, "Ever since you took him that night? Where in the world did you keep him all this time?"

"Heh, curious?" Ciel asked. What he said next stunned his brother. "I've been by your side this whole time."

"B...B...By my side?"

"Yes. When you came over to uncover the truth about Aunt Anne and expose her crimes, I was there."

The Young Master's eyes widened. That coffin he was sitting on back when he was searching for Jack the Ripper...was that the "special coffin" Undertaker had him in?!

"The night when you burned everything down because you were haunted by your past, I was there."

Jim narrowed his eyes. So, that undead brat witnessed them burn down Baron Kelvin's mansion?

"When you were on board the ship bound for America, I was there."

Of course he was, Hannah thought. The body had to be there amongst all the other walking corpses.

"When you lived through your formal and rigid school life, I was there."

Hannah narrowed her eyes. So that's why she couldn't find the Undertaker when he disguised himself as the headmaster. He was getting away to make sure no one saw him with Lord Ciel. And no doubt, he was probably comparing Ciel with the vice-principal, who was already a Bizarre Doll at that point.

Ciel laughed, "I've been with you the entire time for every moment."

The Young Master felt like throwing up.

Suddenly, the windows smashed and a red figure rolled in. "Let's cut the reminiscing here." Grell stood up and brushed the glass off her body. "Hi everybody!" Everyone was stunned.

The front door opened and Othello meekly came in, rapidly greeting everyone as he did. "Uh, Grell? You do know the door is unlocked, right?"

"SHUT IT! YOU'VE GOT TO MATCH THE MOOD FOR THIS KIND OF THING!"

Othello cleared his throat and said, "Alright, now that we've finally met the favored one..." He grinned at the Undertaker and pulled out his sickle. "Let's get right to it then, shall we? Naughty boys need to be scolded."

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you..."

"I heard from William Spears. But what a curiosity! There really is a former Grim Reaper bringing the dead back to life! My interest was thoroughly piqued, I must say." Othello made a scary grin. "Must be quite a number of loose screws in that head of yours. I'd love to open it up and take a peek."

The Undertaker however, was not intimidated. "Loose screws? You're the last person I want to hear THAT from, Othello! It's not every day you get to see a shut-in researcher from the forensics division come out of his den to take care of something personally. Might I ask what the occasion for this rare surprise is?"

"I'm afraid your childish tricks have gone too far, you see. The racket is making it impossible for me to immerse myself in the tranquil of my research." Othello held up the sickle. "So now, I've come to chastise the naughty boys for disturbing my sleep."

"Is that so?"

"No signs of remorse I see. Kids like that will never learn without a little pain and tears!" And the scrawny reaper tossed the sickle.


	131. His Maid, Chastising

And it flew only for a few feet before the blade embedded itself into the fourth step of the grand staircase. Everyone was silent. Othello sighed. "Yeah, I knew it."

Undertaker burst out laughing and rolled around and banged his fists. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You haven't changed at all! It's almost a talent how poor your reflexes are!"

Othello scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I recently invented a machine that would help one exercise without any effort, but..."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" screeched Grell, outraged. "What the hell?! I thought you were the type that pretended to be weak but were really strong!!!"

"Goodness, no! Do you remember me saying I've never fought before? Come on, Grell, read the atmosphere and go flying in, finish the cool scene for me!" The scrawny Grim Reaper took note of how the Young Master, Jim and Hannah were unimpressed at all by his pitiful attempt to fight.

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

The Undertaker managed to calm himself down and stood up. "Hoooh! Goodness! I laughed so much, I thought I might die from lack of oxygen! However..." He flexed his hand and the large scythe made from a human skeleton appeared in his hand. "I cannot allow myself to get caught and dissected on your laboratory table. Apologies, but I will have to ask you kindly to leave."

Othello squeaked and hid behind Grell. "Grell! This is bad news! Protect me! Protect me! I don't wanna die!"

The red Grim Reaper took offense. "Get off me! You don't use a fair lady as a human shield!" However, she grinned and licked her lips. "Still..." She picked up her chainsaw and revved it. "I do recall leaving that last bout on the ship quite unsatisfied... SO LET'S GO FOR ROUND TWO!" She jumped into the air and swung the chainsaw, but Undertaker blocked it with his scythe.

Suddenly, a butter knife and fork stabbed their hands. Both Reapers turned to see Hannah holding silverware in her fingers.

"Hey! Stay out of this, harlot," Grell shouted as she removed the fork from her hand. "And that hurt! You could have broken a fingernail!"

"That is not my concern," Hannah said. "But that man has been constantly evading my grasp so I wish to ensnare him once and for all. Furthermore..." She charged at the Undertaker and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into the wall behind him. "Should I allow the both of you to continue your violent rampages, the manor will be in shambles in a second! Therefore, I must ask all of you to leave at once!"

Ciel burst out laughing. "You say that as if you're part of this household. But you're not. The only one leaving is YOU!"

Just then, as if on cue, a whole squadron of Scotland Yard officers burst in, accompanied by Fred Abberline and Marquis Midford and his son, Edward. "EVERYONE! Lay down your arms!" the inspector shouted.

"I-Inspector," stuttered the Young Master. "Marquis?! Edward?! What are you all doing here?!"

"We received an anonymous report that the perpetrator and the mastermind behind the Sphere Music Hall murders, Blavat Sky, and the rest of his lot are hiding here in the mansion. Earl Phantomhive, what is..." At that moment, Abberline, the Midfords and the rest of the squadron saw it: two Ciel Phantomhives?! "There's two of them?!"

Ciel smiled and waved to Marquis Midford. "Uncle Alex, it's me! Ciel! A lot has happened, but I've finally returned! And for that sake..." He put on a hurt face and glanced at the Young Master. "...my younger brother has acted in my stead up until now!"

All eyes focused on the Young Master who was now shaking.

Edward was horrified. "No...it can't be."

"It's true." That voice... A crying Lizzy Midford appeared and walked up to Ciel's side. "Ciel is not lying. The one who lied this whole time..." She pointed at the Young Master. "...was _him_."

The Young Master was speechless. "L-Lizzy...?"


	132. His Maid, Commending

Jim frowned as she pointed at the Young Master. "Now I see," he said. " _He_ was the 'shiny thing' that she couldn't leave."

"Yes," said Hannah. "She refused to return home because she had been reunited with her fiance."

"LIZZY!!!" shouted Edward, completely confused. "Why did you hide such a thing from us?! And Ciel, why didn't you come home right away?!"

Lizzy remained emotionless. Ciel grabbed her hand gently and said, "Edward, my body was in a very bad condition. I couldn't move freely. It's because of Lizzy being there to support me that I've been able to return here now."

"But why did you do that?!" demanded Marquis Midford. "Please, you must explain it so that I can understand. As guardian of the House of Phantomhive, I have a right to understand!!"

"Of course, Uncle." Ciel glanced at the shivering Young Master. "So, will you tell us?"

Suddenly, an officer burst into the lobby, carrying a bottle of...wait, was that blood? "Inspector Abberline! We've discovered a large number of blood-storing bottles in the cellar! They are of the same design as those confiscated from the Sphere Music Hall!"

Everyone was shocked. They could process this information, three more officers burst into the lobby, dragging a man's limp form. "Inspector!"

"What is it now?!"

"We've found him! Blavat Sky!"

Him?! Why was he here?!

The fortune teller shrugged the officers off him. "Not so hard."

The Young Master's mind was racing. All this coming from all directions at once... _Deep down, I tried to deny the possibility but there's no doubt about it. Lizzy, who was obstinate about not leaving the music hall. Bureaucrats and nobles, who were prolonging their lifespans by stealing the blood of commoners. A human who made it all possible as he possessed highly advanced technology. Sirius-type blood, which was so sought after by the music hall that they even murdered people for it. Gregory Violet, who was frightened just at the sight of my face. Grim Reapers were investigating people who had mysteriously delayed their scheduled death dates. And now, Ciel, Undertaker and Sky all appearing together. Which means that the true identity of the Sphere Music Hall cult...the true identity of "the Blue Star, Sirius" is..._ His eyes met Ciel's. Ciel smiled at him. Yes...

Abberline got in Sky's face and interrogated him, "I take it you're the founder of the Blue Star cult? The one who's collecting blood from ordinary citizens without consent?"

Sky laughed. "The founder? You think I'm Lord Sirius? You lot must be blind as bats!"

"E-Excuse me?!"

"Lord Sirius shines with a brilliance beyond comprehension. Rubbish stars like ourselves cannot compare. I am just a missionary, sent to spread Lord Sirius' word. One day, I was charmed and attracted to the Blue Star's light. I was just a lowly fortune teller then and an inaccurate one with poor reputation, I might add."

"CUT THE CRAP, YOU HEATHEN MURDERER!" shouted one of the officers.

"Ugh," Sky grimaced. "This is why I hate rubbish stars. We should never act so strangely. Sphere Music Hall made the rubbish stars shine. In return for the food and entertainment, we collected blood, a shimmering light, to help our Lord Sirius, the first magnitude star that guides us through the night, shine brighter than ever. There were several sacrifices made for that purpose; however..." Sky made an eerie smile. "Do you even have to ask who is more important? Lord Sirius is worth more than a thousand rubbish stars put together. They were necessary sacrifices for our great cause."

"Rubbish stars," shouted the officers. "To hell with your great cause! You took the lives of innocent people for that ludicrous reason?!"

Sky scoffed. "Pfft. I'm sure they're happy now. They were able to help Lord Sirius and his luminescence. In any case, I am certain this situation is due to the stars' guidance. A challenge of this level will not dull his shine in the slightest."

"'His'?" Abberline asked. He was getting tired of these riddles. Who the hell is Lord Sirius?!

Sky slowly turned to the Young Master. "Isn't that right, Phantomhive? Or should I call you Lord Sirius?"

Everyone was stunned. The founder of the Blue Star Cult?! HIM?!

"We've been had," Hannah whispered to the Young Master. "Someone tipped off Scotland Yard, and as it stands, you are now a criminal who has been caught hiding Blavat Sky, and who has been hoarding a large amount of blood in the manor. In addition to the circumstantial evidence, you also have this testimony from Blavat Sky, the key perpetrator. This is most troublesome."

The Young Master's glaring eyes met Ciel's gleeful ones.

"But that's ridiculous," shouted Edward, incredulous. "We weren't doing anything of the sort!"

"The data doesn't lie," one of the officers said. "As soon as the Funtom Music Hall started up, the death rates increased!"

"What?!" Edward glanced at the Young Master. "Is that true...?" Did that mean he had been stealing people's blood behind the Phantom Five's back the whole time?!

"He's lying!" shouted Jim. "We..." Hannah put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't. You'll make things worse."

"But Hannah!"

"Be silent."

Abberline tried to say something, but... _Bollocks! Ordinary policemen are not allowed to know of the Queen's Watchdog's existence!_ Then an officer reminded him that the Young Master also has to be charged for identity theft and misrepresentation. He sighed in defeat.

Hannah took one look at the grinning boy at the top of the stairs and said emotionlessly, "Well played."

Abberline finally turned to the Young Master. "Lord Phantomhive...no, Mr. Phantomhive," he corrected. "You are under arrest for the suspicion of being a pivotal player in the murders caused by the Sphere Music Hall. You are to come down to the station with me."


	133. His Maid, Arresting

Nowhere to hide. No time to run. The Young Master's clenched fist relaxed. "Very well."

"What?!" exclaimed Jim. "But, what about..."

"Jim! It's over!"

Jim's head lowered.

"We will need you to come as well as you are his accomplice," Abberline said as he slapped the cuffs on Jim and Hannah's wrists.

"Understandable," she said.

"We will hear out your case down at the station," Abberline continued as he placed the cuffs on the Young Master.

"Hold on a second," shouted Finnian. "The Young Master would never do such a thing! There has to be a mistake!" Baldroy silenced him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Bard?"

"So, what now?" Baldroy asked as he smoked a cigarette. "Who's going to give us our paychecks now?" Finnian and Mey-Rin gave him looks of shock and outrage.

"Ey! What nonsense are you spouting out at a time like this?! Says Emily," Snake translated for the serpent on his shoulder.

Hannah exhaled. "As you can see, our hands are tied up at the moment. Literally. So please come back for it later."

"Alright," one of the officers said. "Into the wagon. All of you."

"Ow! Why are you being more rough on me than them?!" complained Sky.

* * *

Everyone watched sadly as the wagon carrying the Young Master, Hannah, Jim and Blavat sky rode down the road and into the dark, stormy night.

"Alright," Abberline said, turning his attention back to the staircase. "Now, who are..." Wait. Where were the two men he saw? "Hey! Where did the red-haired man and the lanky man go?! How could two flashy people like them disappear without a trace like that?! When did they get a chance to run?!" He turned to the other officers. "Search the grounds, they couldn't have gotten far!"

Marquis Midford, his mind still reeling from what just happened, turned to ask Ciel, "Boy, would you please explain what the hell is going on?"

"Of course. Show them to the parlor, Tanaka. And make some tea while you're at it."

"Yes, my lord."

Lizzy turned to follow Ciel but stopped when her father pleaded, "Lizzy, please come home. We were all worried sick!"

"Father, brother, I can't..."

"It's alright," Ciel said as he put an assuring hand on Lizzy's shoulder. "Go. I'm sure Aunt Francis is worried too."

"...okay."

"Edward, take your sister and go home," ordered the Marquis.

"Yes, father."

* * *

For several long minutes, the Midford siblings said nothing as they rode in the carriage. The only sounds to be made was the pattering of rain and the clattering of the wheels. Lizzy didn't even look at Edward, she just stared down at her feet.

"Lizzy," Edward said finally. "I'm glad you're safe. Are you hurt?"

"...no. I'm fine."

There was another moment of silence.

"Lizzy, please, tell me. Why didn't you say Ciel was alive all this time?" She didn't respond to him. "Lizzy?"

"It was because...I didn't know what to do," the Midford girl said emotionlessly. "Because I didn't realize it at all!" Her hand gripping the hem of her skirt shook as she said, "I didn't realize that Ciel wasn't the real Ciel. I didn't notice it at all! I was always prancing around, saying that I would be his bride some day, and that I loved him very much. But I didn't even realize the fact that he wasn't the real one. If the real Ciel hadn't come back, then I would have lived my life without knowing a thing. I would have married him as he pretended to be Ciel and would have become a grandmother without ever having realized the truth. I wonder how I could not have noticed? I'm supposed to be completely in love with Ciel."

Edward didn't know what to say.

Lizzy recalled all her times with the boy she thought was Ciel. Like when he couldn't remember the time they painted Easter eggs when they were younger. Or the nasty cough he had on the Campania when it was flooded with cold water. "No, actually, I may have noticed strange things about him. But I deluded myself into thinking that the one who returned just had to be Ciel. That it possibly couldn't be the other way around.

"Brother, you see, when I was reunited with the real Ciel back at the music hall, my first thought wasn't 'Oh, I'm so happy!' It was 'What should I do?' Tell me, what kind of expression was I supposed to make in that situation? I wasn't able to tell the difference between the man I love and his twin brother! In my mind, I denounced the impostor. How cruel! How dare you trick me like that! He must have been laughing at me this whole time, thinking I was a stupid woman who couldn't tell fiance apart from another just because their faces are similar! That awful liar!

"But, I realized that I was even more cruel." Edward grew more confused. "If I had known that it was Ciel's twin that had returned three years ago, would I still had been that joyful?" Edward's eyes widened when she said that. She wasn't thinking... "Would I have been able to say, 'I'm glad you're safe at least.'? No. I don't think I could have earnestly said that. If he had been honest with me and told me Ciel died..."

She imagined herself matching her mother's coldness and saying, "Why did _you_ have to survive and not Ciel?"

Lizzy broke down sobbing. "I might have said something dreadful to him! I didn't want to learn what a horrible girl I am! If I had a faint idea that Ciel and the others were doing bad things, I...but if Ciel were to die again, I just..." She flew into her brother's arms and wept loudly.

Now Edward understood what Paula meant when she said, "Lord Midford, what if your most cherished friend suddenly snapped and broke one day? What would you do then?"

He looked up at the ceiling and said silently, "God in Heaven, you have given us a terrible burden to overcome."

_I've loved Ciel ever since we were children. I've lived to this day believing that this love was true and real. But...this love itself was false and unfaithful. You, my feelings of love, all of it...was a complete lie. Both my love for Ciel and my love for his twin. It's all false._


	134. His Maid, Escorting

"Ow!" Blavat Sky yelped as the wagon hit a bump in the road. "This ride is rather rocky," he complained. "I wish they took more care. Lord Sirius is in here after all."

"Shut it," Jim snarled. "Don't call him that, you fraud."

"Fraud? I am but a messenger. All I did was spread the word of Lord Sirius."

"You mean the real Ciel Phantomhive? Tell me, how did Undertaker come in contact with you? Are there other facilities like the one in the music hall and the one we found in Bath?"

"I'm not telling, rubbish star." Sky glanced at the Young Master. "By the way, Lord Sirius, how are you feeling right now?" He smiled mockingly. "Struck down from your seat as a distinguished earl and now branded a serial killer headed straight for jail, and all in one night?"

Hannah smirked. "We could say the same for you, falling from your perch as a charismatic fortune teller. You seem quite relaxed for a soon-to-be prisoner."

Sky laughed. "This is a part of the job, too, really!"

"Oh, really? I had no idea that framing someone else as the founder of a religious cult and going so far as to get yourself imprisoned for it was part of a fortune teller's job."

"But my divinations were true, weren't they? 'Stars drawn from their orbit and into a collapsar will be doomed to wander in darkness forever.' That is what I said, yes?"

Hannah chuckled. "'Divinations'? Your 'divinations' were all a hoax, only made believable because you targeted your victims after having gained information on them. Truth or not, they could hardly be called 'divinations'."

Sky's smile grew wide. "My divinations, yes. But all I needed was one look at you and I could tell right away that you were...different, shall we say?" Hannah frowned at him. How did he know right away that she was a demon?

The driver of the wagon slammed against the bars. "Hey! Quiet in there! You fuckin' murderers know your place!"

"Sheesh," muttered Sky. "Talk about scary. So, how long do you think we have to endure this bumpy, smelly carriage ride?"

Hannah glanced out the barred window. "Not for long," she said with a smirk.

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

"Oh, Mr. Officer? I advise you take caution. For upon these Phantomhive grounds, ferocious beasts roam at night."

"What are you talking about? Huh? AAUUUUUGGGHHH!!!! A SNAKE!"

The carriage lost control and went rolling onto its side before crashing into a tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Ciel (the real Ciel mind you) was in the study reading, when Tanaka came in with a tray of tea with Undertaker by his side. "Was that alright to let the servants go?" the latter asked.

Ciel smirked. "Well, Undertaker, you know...the two of us have never actually had a fight before, my brother and I."

"Eh?"

"Of course, we've had our share of childish spats here and there, but nothing serious... That's why I am so excited." He laughed as he said, "I'm looking forward to this, to have a real sibling rivalry with them!"

"That so?" Undertaker said as he tipped his hat. "Very well." He turned to leave.

"By the way, Tanaka," Ciel asked as he was served his tea. "Are you sure you don't want to go with them?"

"Yes. For generations I have served the House of Phantomhive."

Ciel chuckled as he sipped his tea. "I see."

* * *

Inspector Abberline was deep in thought as he rode the carriage to London. _The Earl...no, Mr. Phantomhive, he was the legitimate second-born son of the family. With the first son missing, he still would have inherited the title, property and assets as long as he went through the proper formalities. So, why did he assume his brother's identity? Well, since neither the body nor a written will from the head of the family were found, official succession would have taken decades. So perhaps he wanted to speed up the process? Or maybe he didn't want to pay the inheritance tax incurred by the deaths of his father and brother? No! Unimaginable! If it were for a petty reason like that, then he never would have been able to handle all the responsibilities as the Queen's Watchdog at such a young age!_

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. "Driver! What's wrong!"

"Inspector, take a look at this!"

Abberline jumped out and gasped at the sight: the paddy wagon was on its side, smashed and its doors were wide open. Then he saw someone nearby. There, sitting on a log, kicking a pebble in annoyance was Blavat Sky. "They left me behind," he grumbled. "And look at me. I've got mud on my robes."

"What the hell happened here?" shouted Abberline.

"Oh, it was quite a shock," Sky said nonchalantly. "No one could have predicted the carriage toppling over such an unfortunate accident. The driver and other officers are lying in a bush, by the way."

"Where are Phantomhive and his servants?"

"Who knows? They could have been thrown out and fell in a ravine over there."

Abberline ordered the officers, "Send a search party immediately!"

"Yes, sir!"

Abberline turned to Sky. "You, you will be riding in my carriage. You have my respect for not taking the opportunity to run."

"Yes, yes, coming." Sky said, still not happy. "And here I thought I was going to see a fun courtroom battle."

* * *

Hannah ran as she carried the two boys in her arms until she stopped when she heard a familiar say, "HEY!" A carriage stopped in front of her. And guess who was riding it? "Like I promised," Baldroy said with a smirk. "We're here for our paycheck!"

The other servants waved to their master.

"Oh, my goodness," Hannah said, exasperated. "Even though I believe I told you we wouldn't have it ready right away. Only at times like this are you quick to do your jobs." The sun slowly began to rise as she said, "Bunch of money-grubbers, the lot of you."


	135. His Maid, Fleeing

**The streets of London...**

Baldroy grumbled as he saw the bridge still in construction in the distance. "Sheesh. This place is a filthy mess no matter how many times I've been here. London. What a city. So," he whispered to the occupants hidden under the drapery in the back of the cart. "What do we do now?"

"First, we will head for the Funtom Corporation Headquarters," Hannah whispered back. "Funtom is a company built up and personally managed by the Young Master. The Earl of Phantomhive's power hasn't reached that far yet."

Unfortunately, Finnian (who had been sent to scout) saw that it was too late. Guards were patrolling the area. He ran back to the alley where the others were waiting. "I saw the yard surrounding the place," he said.

"It hasn't even been a full day," Hannah said. "He sure works swiftly."

"I don't think this is my brother's doing but more likely Sir Randall's," the Young Master said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he were using this as an opportunity to stamp out anything he finds unsavory."

Jim growled, "After all we've done." Then he said, "Oh, who am I kidding, of course he would do this. He hates you."

"I wouldn't go that far," Hannah chuckled.

"So, what's the plan now?" asked Baldroy.

"I've been thinking of fleeing England and setting up a base outside of this country. And for that sake, I would like to take some time and make preparations; however, now that Funtom is unusable..." She thought of one particular place. "Well, there's always..."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Damn! They'd been spotted. "Everyone, run down here!"

The officer blew his whistle and gave chase.

"Quick in here!" Hannah led the group to one of the shop: The Lark Photographic Studio. They listened as the officers giving chase ran past the shop. They exhaled a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. "Lovely," said Pitt as he held the camera and flash powder. "Caught some nice expressions there, I did. Exclusive photos of fugitives will sell for a very pretty penny!"

"Hello, Pitt," Hannah said nonchalantly. "I'm afraid your joke will find no laughs here."

"Oh, don't you worry, sir! The Phantomhives are patrons of mine! I would never sell anyone scandalous photographs willy nilly! Now then, I believe my introductions are due." Pitt cleared his throat. "Welcome to the Lark Photographic Studio! Here, we do everything photography. From portrait cartes de visite to commemorative photographs of masquerade balls! Count us on any kind of photograph!" He gestured to the many photogaphs hanging on the walls and sitting on the shelves. "So, what kind of photograph are you interested today?"

"We've come for tableau vivant today," Hannah said.

Pitt's eyebrows raised. "Really? And the theme?"

"The Legend of King Arthur."

"Understood. Request received." He removed a large painting of King Arthur from the wall, revealing a door. "Right this way to interior." He led the Phantomhives into the heart of the studio: the dark room, where developing photographs hung from wires and sitting in water.

"Would we be able to pay at a later time," inquired Hannah.

"This one's a freebie, on me," Pitt said. "This place used to belong to Vincent. I'm just managing it." He led the group down to the basement. "But understand that if I'm flat broke, I'm going to sell those photographs without a second thought, okay? Starvation's not a hobby of mine." He stopped in front of a wall. "Here we are." He pressed a button and the wall moved to the side revealing a series of tunnels with pipes coming in and out of the walls. The floor was ankle deep in brown, smelly water. "The pride and joy of my studio."

Finny was amazed. "A secret maze!"

Snake gagged and covered his mouth with a rag. "This horrible smell is going to melt my nose! Says Wordsworth."

"An underground waterway?" asked Baldroy as he pinched his nose.

Pitt nodded. "Yep! The waterway built during the Great Stink of 1858. It's spread under London like an ant's nest. The only things you'll find down here are sewer workers and rats. Oh, and don't forget!" He handed the Phantomhives a map and some bandanas. "These are some masks and a map of the sewers. It's dangerous to go without them."

"Thank you," Hannah said, putting on one of the bandanas and handing the rest to the Young Master and the servants. "By the way, would you mind if you added two telegrams to our order? One to Lord Chlaus and the other to Lord Diedrich?"

"That's a tall order. Not sure if I'll get ahold of Chlaus, but I'll try." Pitt tipped his hat. "Well, cheerio!" He closed the door and walked back up the basement stairs to the dark room. But when he opened the secret door to return to the shop, he came face to face with the barrel of a pistol.

"Don't move."

Pitt made a nervous chuckle. "Lord Randall...pleasant meeting you here."

"Cut the crap. Phantomhive and his lot were here, weren't they? My subordinate reported that he lost sight of a group matching their description right around here. And I recall that the predecessor, Vincent, had set up one of his bases around here."

Pitt smirked. "Yesterday's friends are today's enemies. How frightening."

Randall jabbed the gun in the photographer's stomach. "Stop trying to act smart, you mudlark. Cover for them and you will be in a world of pain."

Pitt held his hands up defensively. "Oh, don't bring up such old stories. The group went in the underground waterways."

Randall smirked. "Hmph. A perfect place for a rat to hide." He turned his officers. "Everyone, after them!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Sewers...**

"Ugh," Jim grimaced as the group traveled by lamp light through the tunnels. "Even with these masks on, the stench is still strong."

"So, where exactly are we going, Miss Annafellows," Mey-Rin asked.

"King's Cross Station is likely crawling with officers so I think renting a boat at Regent's Canal is..." Hannah stopped. "Wait. Do you hear that?" The group looked back. They heard it too: voices of men and footsteps heading straight for them!

"They found us already?!" exclaimed Baldroy.

"We must hurry," Hannah shouted. But before they took another step, the ceiling started shaking and bricks began falling down. "It's going to collapse! Everyone out of the way!"

The Phantomhives jumped out of the way just in time before the ceiling fell down. Hannah coughed as dust flew around them. "You alright, Young Master?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, well. Hey there, Earl." Walking toward the group was none other than Lau and Ran Mao, the latter of whom carried a large hammer. It was quite clear she was the one who caused the cave in. "I never expected us to be facing off in such a way," Lau continued. "I suppose this is fate. Or perhaps it was inevitable from the start?" He chuckled. "No matter. Time to collect the bounty."


	136. His Maid, Chinese Styled

"And why might I ask is the Shanghai Mafia collaborating with Scotland Yard," the Young Master demanded.

"Why as long as there's money involved, we're free to roll over and serve anyone," Lau said with a smile. "Regardless of who the client is." He stopped smiling as he said, "Still this is quite the surprise, Earl. Despite being the refined gentleman that you are, you must have done something crazy for this to happen." He turned to his girl. "Now then, Ran Mao, it's time to begin the hunt."

Ran Mao raised the hammer. Everyone tensed. "Stay back, everyone!" shouted Hannah. Ran Mao tossed the hammer and it smashed the wall behind them.

"Christ, you've got a crazy monster with a pretty face too, you know!" exclaimed Baldroy. Ran Mao ran up to him, too fast for him to dodge or block. "She's fast!"

She stopped right in front of him and said, "Mr. Manager, I'll give you a discount."

"Eh?" was all the Phantomhives said.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" spluttered Baldroy.

Lau laughed, "Oh, goodness, Ran Mao! You mustn't do that! That's not what I meant by hunt!"

"Wh...what..."

"And so," Lau said. "Let me take you..." He guided the group into the hole that Ran Mao made, revealing an oriental door. "...to my personal Shangri-La!" Which was another code for one of his secret opium dens. "I caught wind of the info that you all were being chased by the Yard, see. And so I thought, 'Well, this seems like the perfect chance to put the Earl in debt to me!' So I rushed in to help!"

Snake coughed from the smell of opium smoke. "Ugh! This strange smell is making me dizzy! Says Oscar."

"'Strange'? Ha! Come now, it's a lovely scent! It lets everyone see sweet dreams and drift into happiness!"

Hannah took a look around, taking note of the dazed men and women smoking hookahs and Lau's female employees giving them massages. "Dreams, is it?"

"Welcome home, boss," the girls said to Lau. "Shall we prepare smokes for your new guests?"

"No," he said. "Draw them a bath and give them new clothes. Also prepare them a feast."

"Understood."

The next thing the Phantomhives knew, they were being grabbed by the arms and dragged into the changing chamber.

* * *

Lau smiled and clapped his hands when they returned wearing oriental clothing; Mey-Rin and Hannah's in particular were very revealing. Though Hannah did not mind, Mey-Rin was red in the face and trying her best to hide her breasts.

"Very nice," Lau said. "It suits you all wonderfully! Thank goodness they were the right size. You guys smelled like sewer rats, so we're glad we fixed that problem!"

"Thank you," Hannah said. "We are grateful."

"Dinner's ready!" Ran Mao called out.

* * *

The group was taken to a dinner table where the most exotic food they had ever seen was waiting for them.

"Wow!" exclaimed Finnian.

"It all looks so delicious! Says Emily," Snake said.

"This is a Chinese cuisine, a style aged for over four thousand years," said Lau. "You'll find its flavors vastly different from what you're used to as England's dishes mainly rely on salt and pepper for seasoning. Enjoy as much as you want!"

Hannah bowed a little. "Master Lau, I sincerely thank you for your hospitality in this time of need."

Lau chuckled. "Oh, goodness, there's no need for such emotion, Miss Butler." He made a sly smile in the Young Master's direction. "After all, this isn't for free. I'm simply giving you a loan. I've just saved the Earl from the greatest predicament he's ever been in. And I plan on collecting the value of this loan with plenty of interest in due time. So don't hold back. Take as much as you like." Neither the Young Master nor Hannah responded. "By the way," he continued. "What exactly did you do to get yourselves in this mess anyway?"

The Young Master and Hannah were dumbfounded.

"Seriously?!" Jim exclaimed. "You rescued us and you don't know why?! It's official! You sleep under a rock!"

* * *

After explaining the whole situation, Lau laughed. "Wow! That's a crazy story!"

"How were you even aware that this was the Young Master's 'greatest predicament'?" Hannah snarked.

"So, what are your plans now?"

"We would like to leave the country and rest for a moment while we think of our next step. Germany was our first choice."

"You mean Fatty Diedrich's place?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," Lau hummed as Ran Mao fed him a rice ball. "In that case why don't you go to the extreme and flee to a country with no ties and no connections? Like India or China for example."

"But it's not as if we're going on vacation," Mey-Rin said, taking a glance at the Young Master who was wearing a stoic, blank expression. Jim, who was sitting next to him, also looked forlorn.

"If you'd like to take a load off and stretch your feathers, then India would be ideal," Lau continued. "I'm sure that prodigal prince would be happy to let you stay in his palace, would he?"

The mention of Soma made the Young Master's hands form fists.

"Master Soma is..."

Lau interrupted Hannah, "And if you choose China, I'd look after you! If you like, I could even hire you at my company. How's that sound? I'd welcome you all with open arms!"

"What, are you looking for a way to make us pay off your loan," Jim asked sarcastically. "By making us work for you?"

"You wound me, boy!"

Baldroy thought it over. "This does sound like a good chance to make Chinese cuisine."

"You can't even make _English_ cuisine without burning the kitchen," Hannah pointed out.

"Hey, come on! I'm trying to be positive about the whole thing!"

"Yes, the cook has a point. Think about your future," Lau said. "You could just change your names and appearances all together and lead new lives as new people."

"But..." Mey-Rin said. She didn't want to leave. Didn't want to leave the place she called home.

Ran Mao, noticing the Young Master wasn't eating anything, walked over to him with a rice ball in a pair of chopsticks. "Eat." He didn't.

"With skills as good as yours, you lot could make it anywhere," Lau continued. "There's no need to stick it out in England in my opinion." The servants didn't know how to respond to that.

Ran Mao brought the rice ball to the Young Master's lips. "Eat," she said again.

"Throwing it all away and running is also an option, you know."

Suddenly, the Young Master stood up, toppling over his seat in the process. He grabbed a roasted duck with his bare hands and took a huge bite out of it. The staff were shocked and watched as he started grabbing more of the food and drinks and began stuffing them into his face and scoffing it all down like a savage, grunting as he did.

"C-Ciel?" Jim asked, very concerned.

 ** _"AUUUUUUAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! ENOUGH!!!!"_**  The Young Master screamed and pounded his fists on the table. "DAMN IT ALL!!! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS???!!!! HE JUST WALTZES IN AFTER ALL THIS TIME AND SAYS, 'OH, I'M CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!' TO HELL WITH THAT!!! _I'M_ THE ONE WHO WAS GIVEN THE TITLE AND DECORATIONS FROM THE QUEEN!!! _I'M_ THE ONE WHO RECLAIMED THE LAND AND PROPERTY! _I'M_ THE ONE WHO HAD TO DO THIS BOTHERSOME JOB AS AN EARL!!! AND _I'M_ THE ONE WHO'S BEEN WORKING AS THE WATCHDOG!!!! _NO ONE EVEN SUSPECTED ME AS A FAKE! FOR **THREE! WHOLE! YEARS!!! BUT ONCE THE REAL ONE TURNED UP, THEY ALL JUST TURN ON ME LIKE THE FLIP OF A COIN???!!!**_ "

The Young Master panted heavily as he finally let all his anger out. He pressed his left hand on his chest. "It's true, I'm not Ciel. However, the name _Earl_ _Ciel Phantomhive_ belongs to _**ME**_!"

Everyone was speechless. Even Hannah was too shocked for words. Then Lau clapped his hands. "Bravo, Earl! Now this is the Earl we all know and love. And the one I want to partner up with. There's no need for me to prepare a ship for escape."

The Young Master, _Earl_ Ciel, spat in his direction. "Don't take me for a coward! I will stand and fight and this ghost of a brother head on! The manor, the title, I will take back everything that belongs to _Earl_ Ciel Phantomhive!"

It was Hannah's turn to clap her hands. "Yes, my lord! Righty-o, now that we've established our main objectives, may I have a word with you, Young Master?"

"Hmm?"

SMACK!

"OW!" Earl Ciel rubbed his sore bottom as he glared at Hannah who said with a smile, "You have _very_ poor table manners, Young Master."


	137. His Maid, Joys and Sorrows

**Sullivan's house...**

"I managed to put the kids to sleep," Edward the orphan said as he watched Sarah put books back on the shelves. In the days since being brought to Sullivan's house, the child prodigy had them become her assistants, helping her with chores like cleaning the lab equipment, stocking shelves, going to town to buy ingredients and other odd jobs.

"That's good to hear," Sarah said emotionlessly.

There was a moment's silence. Edward shuffled his foot in the ground awkwardly. "So...how are you holding up?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"Good. I'll just..."

"AUGH!" Sarah screamed with anger and slammed her fist on a desk. "How could he?! He lied to us! He kept the fact that he was a twin a secret!"

"Sarah..."

"And you knew! Why did you not tell us any of this?!"

Edward held his hands up defensively. "C-Ciel made me promise not to tell anyone! He said he didn't want any reminders of his weak self!"

"Don't call him that," Sarah growled. "You know that's not his real name. It never was." She turned away from Edward and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's not just that. Soma...he really took it hard."

Edward lowered his head. "I know. He didn't even say goodbye to us."

"He didn't even leave a damn note! Well, you know what? TO HELL WITH HIM!"

Edward was shocked. "Sarah! How can you say that?! He took us in when no one else -"

"He didn't take us in," Sarah snapped, whirling around at him. "That boy just dumped us on his doorstep because he wanted nothing to do with us! And Jim...haven't you ever noticed that Jim stopped hanging out with us the moment we were left with Soma and Agni? That boy is a bad influence on him!"

"Soma took us in gladly," Edward shouted back. "And no one complained! Not Soma, not Agni, not either of us and certainly not Amy and Emily! We were all happy living with them! And we learned so many things about their culture!" He panted heavily. "And as for Jim..." He paused. "Ciel...the boy who called himself Ciel, I mean...he's not a bad influence. Mostly. I think Jim stays with Ciel so he can do what he could not before."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sarah.

Edward sighed. "Jim used to have a younger brother, Luka. When they were kids, they lost their parents, so they had to steal from people in order to survive. Then one day, a plague wiped out the entire village they were living in, all except the two of them. Jim later found Luka dead in the middle of a forest. After that, he was taken to the mansion of Earl Trancy and...well, I think you know the rest. I think Jim chose to stay with Ciel because he sees him as another Luka. Someone to love and protect. And someone to love and protect him. You are right, Jim is Ciel's khansama, not Hannah."

Sarah said nothing. Then she went back to the shelf. "Excuse me. I have to finish stocking. Miss Sullivan will not like it to see my work not done."

Edward lowered his head. "I'll leave you to it."

* * *

A lone Indian prince with nothing but his regal robes and a suitcase in his bandaged hand walked down the streets of London with a blank, emotionless face. He was about to turn the corner when a child's voice rang out, "Hey, you! Mr. Curry Bun Man!" A young barefooted boy in rags ran up to him. "You always give away curry buns every Wednesday, don't you? But you weren't there yesterday! I went, you see. But you weren't there!"

Soma's bandaged hand trembled. "I'm sorry," he said solemnly. "I can't give out curry buns anymore."

The boy was shocked. Then shock gave way to rage as he pounded his fists on Soma's chest. "What?! I can't believe this! We rely on you, you know!!" He looked over his shoulder to where a woman in rags was watching him. In her arms was a tiny infant. "We don't get anything to eat," the boy continued, tears started to run down his face. "So me mum's breasts can't provide anything..." He sniffed. "My little brother's been crying for days, he has... Today he's finally stopped 'cos he don't got the energy to cry anymore." He fell to his knees. "Please, sir! Give us some bread! Give us something!"

Soma looked down at the boy. Then he put the suitcase down and undid his necklace. "Here. It should sell enough for bread at least."

The boy snatched it out of Soma's hand. "Yes! It's incredible! Is this real gold?" He turned back to Soma. "It's mine now! You gave it to me! No take-backs! We...we could buy ten...no, hundreds of curry buns with this!" He wiped his eyes as he said, "Thank you, sir!"

In that one brief moment, the prince didn't see a boy. He saw Agni when he saved him from execution. He shook his head and picked up the suitcase. Just about to leave when he heard the boy scream, "No! Stop!"

Soma turned around and saw the boy and his mother being harassed by three gruff-looking men. One of them held up the necklace, sneering at it. "Hey there, little boy. That's quite the charity you've been given. Is this a real gem? I've never seen one this big before."

"It's blue," the second man said. "Maybe it's a sapphire?"

"Let's hurry and take it to the pawn shop," the third man said with greed.

"STOP!" shouted the boy. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Please," the boy's mother begged. "Have mercy! My babe needs his milk -" A slap in the face sent her to the ground.

"Shut up, wench," one of the men shouted.

Soma watched this scene in silence. He remembered how he said, "Giving people charity is only natural!" and how Agni praised him for his generosity. He approached the three men and cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

The three men smiled at him with greed at the sight of his noble robes. "Well, hey there, Mister Nobleman. Nice day, huh?" the first asked.

"Fine day to be handing out alms, that is. Catch our drift," the second asked.

"Come on, we're so hungry we might starve to death," the third pleaded.

Soma looked from the men to the boy and his mother and baby brother. "No," he said, his voice almost as cold as a certain child earl's. "Lending aid to you lot would be wasteful and useless." The next thing he knew, he got punched to the ground and was repeatedly kicked in the stomach and face.

"Now don't go treating us so coldly like that, good sir," the second man snarled at him. "We wasn't even trying to rob all your things!" He eyed the suitcase the prince was carrying. "How about we just take that case off of yours that you seem so fond of? Might we just take a peek? And maybe a cut of the loot? You don't mind won't you? You're rich after all!"

With a nod, the other two men pinned the prince down while the second man opened the case. "NO!" shouted Soma. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

When the man opened the case, he saw nothing in it but an urn with lotus flowers on it. "What's this?"

"Doesn't look this pot is all that expensive," the first man said as he opened the lid. "And the contents look like salt. No...is this ashes?"

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" screamed Soma with rage. "GIVE ME BACK AGNI!"

The second man grimaced. "Ugh! Are these the ashes of a dead man?!"

"Oy, let's check if any gold teeth melted with it," the third man said. "Break it open!"

Something snapped in Soma the moment the man said that. His mind raced back to his beloved Agni's last words.

_Master Soma, I was...your khansama was...very happy._

What happened next? Truth be told, it was all a blur. What I can tell you is that there were sounds of fighting, screams and bones being broken. And there stood Soma, standing over the broken, moaning bodies of the three thugs. He turned to look at the boy and his mother, who were shaking with fear at the sight of him. "M...M...Mister Curry Bun Man..." the boy whimpered.

Soma didn't respond. He handed the boy the necklace back before trudging off, holding the urn close to him, ignoring the shocked and confused looks of pedestrians who saw the blood on his hands and clothes. None of the urn's contents were spilled, thank God. He would have killed the men if that happened.

_Even if, on a whim, I extend a helping hand to those in need, nothing comes of it. The joy from rising high is only temporary, and afterwards all that remains is...the pain from falling to the ground. In that case, I'll stop. No one needs that kind of useless charity._

Soma's rage-filled eyes and bandaged right hand began to bleed profusely.


End file.
